Percy Jackson & The Hidden Archives
by TwoShiny
Summary: After Kronos's defeat, Percy and Annabeth were looking forward to their future together. However, that isn't how things work in their seemingly small universe... What are The Hidden Archives? What's detailed in them? What happens when the Olympians who wrote in them break the rules? The curse unleashed by the gods' mistake is something that must be dealt with swiftly, or else..
1. One: I Fight a Guy Underwater

**The following are the books in the story (each the length of of your average Percy Jackson book at about ~45,000 words):**

**#1: **Dimming Light

**#2: **The Lost Hero

**#3: **Attack of The Majin

**#4: **The Shadow-Dragons

**#5: **Worlds Collide (Crossover)

**#6: **Black's Revenge

**#7: **The Syndicate

**#8: **Trials of The River

**#9: **War of Ages

**#10: **Olympus's Curse

**#11: **The Red Knight

**The** **Hidden** **Archives,** **Book** **1:** Dimming Light

It doesn't take long after the defeat of Kronos for more trouble to stir. Percy and Annabeth were hoping to have a wonderful future together as a couple, but they find that the fates aren't done with them just yet. A shorter book, Dimming Light tales the events that lead up to a different take on The Lost Hero and Son of Neptune.

**Percy** **/** **August** **18th** **(2008)**

**I** **never** **would** **have** **thought** **that** **defeating** **Kronos** **would** **lead** **to** **these** **events**. But before I get into that, let me back up to when it all started. Today is August 18th, I turned sixteen today and even got together with the girl I had had feelings for some time now.

Annabeth. Just saying her name in my head made the butterflies in my stomach flutter and my heart beat a little faster. We were officially a thing now but it still wasn't easy thinking about her in a romantic kind of way. It was pretty late at night and we were suppose to be in our cabin's by now. I had too much on my mind though so I decided sneak out and go to where a son of Poseidon can think best. The beach is just that place.

It was going well, my mind was becoming more relaxed and accustomed to the life I had ahead of me. After today there was only two weeks left of camp which meant two weeks before my life took a different direction. But not quite the one I was thinking.

Being a demigod was tough, we always had to do the god's bidding. There was twists and turns at every corner, and one moment you could be having the best day of your life, and the next your wondering if you'll see the sun tomorrow.

And then there were the Olympians. They liked to leave all their bidding to the demigods, and rarely do they show their appreciation. Especially Zeus.

I hope it was a coincidence because thunder crashed in the distance. Zeus couldn't have been a mind reader though, because I would have turned to ash by a thunderbolt by now. Or he would turn me into a small animal, like a frog just to mock me and my father. The gods had a bad habit of turning things or people they didn't like into small creatures and sometimes plants.

There was a strange sound in the water that took me out of my thoughts. A short distance away from the shore, there were bubbles arising from the water and I could just sense the danger.

Because I didn't have to worry about getting wet, I jumped straight into the water and swam towards the direction of the bubbles until I made it to a spot in the water where there was light. It was like the fish were having some kind of disco rave.

"What's going on?" I asked a passing fish that looked suspiciously like Nemo

"I would run if I were you" It replied, making me ever so more curious to go check it out. Hey, I had defeated Kronos, even if I had help... a lot of it. What could something strange in the water, which was my territory, be so bad for me?

Like usual, I ended up being wrong. I swam closer and entered the lights. The first thing that happened was my vision became dazed for a couple of seconds. I thought I was going to pass out but I recovered. After that, my hearing became overloaded with a lot of whispering, like a lot.

You shall face punishment

Do you have a death wish?

Give up

Why have you come here?

His death was your fault

All of them dead because of you

You abandoned your promise

She doesn't love you

That last one got me to put all my strength into recovering. I quickly came back to my senses, as best as I could. Imagine walking into a party and getting bombarded with insults over unbearably loud music. Kind of what I was feeling right now.

My next sense to go overload was touch. I started feeling things that weren't even there. The first thing I could feel was Riptide's handle, but there was nothing in my hand. Next I felt... an apple? After that, and thankfully the last, I felt the soft touch of Annabeth's hair. I wish she would pull me out of the water like she did in the River Styx, even though she really didn't, though you get the point.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, things got worse. Story of my life. A strong stench rolled in and it was a combination of a lot of things I wish I would never have to smell again. Death, blood, pollution, and so on. Once my senses momentarily came back I tried swimming out of the lights as fast I could, but the lights had other plans.

There was one more sense left to go and it would obviously be the worse. Sight. I saw everything that I didn't want to see. Kronos's evil grin and his scythe, Luke's body, a lifeless Annabeth, and my mom's apartment on fire.

Once I returned to normal and all five of my senses had gone through tartarus and back, nothing happened and I was just in the medium sized dome of light. I looked down though and that's then I spotted a figure in the water.

Great. I thought. This was a figure though. Like... a person. Either they had some mad underwater holding breath skills, or I might be facing some off-breed of my father.

I floated down until I stood flat on the ground, staring at the figure in front of me. It was hard to describe because of the water intensity down here, but they wore all white along with a silver chest plate. He was sitting in a meditating position so besides the fact his hair color was also silver and they wore a white mask, I didn't know the color of his eyes. Although if they were the same as mine, it's possible this was another demigod. Did my dad screw up twice?

The figure's eyes jolted open and I was thankful at first that they were silver, but they were a menacing shade of them. They stood up and faced me, and he about two inches taller than I was.

Surprisingly I was able to start a conversation.

"Uh, hello?" I greeted

"Percy Jackson... The Lightning Thief, Voyager of the Sea of Monsters, Conqueror of The Titan's Curse, Victor of The Battle of the Labyrinth, and Defender of The Last Olympian" He spoke, circling around me in the water with ease

"That's me" I awkwardly replied as I made sure to not take my eyes off him

He stopped and started to walk towards me until we were an arm's length apart. My senses started to go overload, but not like before. My head was screaming with a red alarm.

The ground then shook as the light dome began to expand, and I was standing a space about the size of your average classroom. Then, all of the water got drowned out until I was in a dry and bright dome.

My ADHD was going off like there was no tomorrow, literally. Unwillingly, I pulled out Riptide and uncapped the ballpoint pen. My golden sword was almost hard to look at due to all the lights.

It wasn't the first time my ADHD got me in trouble. The figure attacked me with a left hook which I blocked with my sword. The collision really made me question just what I was up against because their fist felt like rock solid steel.

They threw their other fist forward and gutted me hard enough to send me flying. My back got slammed against the dome and that also felt like solid steel. It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did because of my recent dip in the River Styx, but it hurt like Hades, and I had been there and met the guy.

I stood up in retaliation, hoping that my persistence would intimidate them. It didn't. The wrist bands that they had attached began to glow a bit brighter and spun rapidly until the next think I knew, there were dark red bands wrapped around my arms which held me in place.

"Uh... I'm sorry?" I tried apologizing

Bad move. The bands began to spark and I was being electrocuted. I had bad experiences with people who could electrify me, but none as bad as this one. Luckily when the pain stopped, all that showed I got electrocuted was the smoke coming off of me.

Unexpectedly, the dome walls rose and all the water came pouring in. I have to win this fight because if I get dragged out of the water in this state, Annabeth's going to kill me. Then again, she's going to anyways if I bring out someone I beat up. Maybe she would hear me out on the ladder. Maybe.

I lunged forward and swung with my sword but the figure dodged, also unaffected by the laws of the deep. They kicked their left leg up which hit my 'funny bone', also making me release Riptide.

He took that as a sign to strike back, hitting me in the heart area with their fist. It was like getting shot in the heart by a bow and arrow, and I had been close to that happening a couple of times. All in one day, matter of a fact.

After that attack, I was left unable to move. The closest I could get to was titling my head down, as I floated towards the ground slowly, to see the figure just staring at me.

They swam over and grabbed my shirt with their fist before tossing me out of the lake with frightening strength. I hit the ground with a nauseating thud and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

A water spiral exploded from the water and stayed afloat. A pair of dark red eyes stared at me towards the middle of it and I could make the faint outline of a cape and a strange moon crescent on the figure's chest. The last thing I saw was the spiral of water curve down and slam into me.

Needless to say, I didn't get lucky. I never did to be honest. Although, to be fair, I had no idea if I had the right to say that, considering everything I've lived through. And being with Annabeth was pretty lucky too, even if she did say made it that she liked me since we were twelve.

I mean she was just everything I could ask for. Ever since I came to camp I saw the looks the boys gave her, and to this day I'm still surprised I know her as well as I do. It was almost like a privilege.

But after the frankly embarrassing beating, my dream started with Camp Halfblood in complete ruins. The cabins were all destroyed and turned to ruble, but the most notable was the Poseidon cabin which was the only one on fire, unironically.

The scene shifted and I was in a dark museumish room. The only light source was the pedestal in the middle of the room. Inside a glass box, a golden lamp with an "m" written in cursive rested.

After that, I was standing over some kind of large trench. Dark smoke was arising and I could hear an unfamiliar voice laughing at me tauntingly.

I went through multiple scene changes, each as unclear as the last. An ice hut, an empty prison cell, a dark red river, Olympus's throne room (which looked suspiciously modern in terms of technology), and a beach.

Demigod dreams never made any sense...

**Earlier** **/** **?**

Usually a battle began when two weapons or fists clashed. But when it came down to the ruthlessness my other half possessed, the battle never truly began, and it was over before it started.

I stared at the body in front of me, the large puddle of blood soaking the rocky terrain of the beach I stood on. A detective would probably determine the cause of death to be the attack of a crowd of animals like a group of vultures.

If this wasn't the two-thousandth or so time I did this, I would have puked. Then again, I had no choice but to commit these acts of terror, as per my curse.

The wind whirred and I could feel a heavenly presence behind me. A familiar one, and the person I would blame most for my wrongdoings.

"My, you certainly outdid yourself this time" Hera said

"You have no idea" I replied

"Kronos has been defeated" Hera then informed

"By who?"

"A son of Poseidon that goes by the name of Percy Jackson" Hera answered

"A demigod... defeated Kronos?"

"Of course he had help. A daughter of Athena, and the boy who was possessed by Kronos sacrificed himself" Hera explained

Ironically, I said "Must have been a bloody fight"

"You could say that. But that _is _the reason I'm here"

"To assign me another mission"

"Precisely"

"You want me to kill Percy Jackson" I guessed. "Usually you come for me, but now you've come for the other"

"Oh heavens no! It's not my wish that Percy dies. I want no one to die. In fact, I want you to _help _him"

"You're not making a whole lot of sense. Whoever Percy is, they must be strong then I am. What kind of help do you need"

"You would be correct, but strength isn't important here. I sense difficult trials ahead, and so long as you help me and my plan, your curse may be temporarily voided" Hera offered

"Temporarily" I muttered. "Not even _she _could remove it"

"Ah yes, the girl. I believe it's been three years since then" Hera said "And you still haven't moved on"

"Just get me out of here" I agreed to her mission. "The smell is getting real bad"

On the bright side, I've never been to Long Island before, so I could check off another one of my places to visit on my bucket list. To mortal eyes, the place looked like a strawberry field, but as soon as I waved my hand and discarded the mist, the real area was exposed.

The sight annoyed me. Instead of having to fight for my life using magical spells all these years, I could have just been dropped off here?

Hera had informed whoever was in charge of this place of my arrival, and of my intentions, so I wasn't left out here for that long.

Experimentally, I hit the barrier and my hand passed straight through, so I just decided to enter and wait from the inside.

From my right, a man in a wheelchair, another man with purple eyes and a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes who must've been about three years younger than I was approached.

"I'm assuming you're our new burden" The purple-eyed man said

"I assure that I'll be no burden" I replied

"How old are you?" The girl asked

"Nineteen"

"Have you been claimed?"

"Claimed?"

"He doesn't know his godly parent by now?" The girl turned to the other two

"My mom is Hecate" I said

"You could've just said that" The girl retorted

"I don't know what kind of terminology _claimed _is suppose to refer too" I shrugged

"No matter" The wheelchaired-man dismissed. "Considering Hecate has no cabin, at least not yet, we can have him stay in the Hermes cabin"

"Before we do that, id like to see some magic. It's been a while since I've had a good show" The purple-eyed man requested

I snorted. "I'm already being asked for favors and I don't even know your names"

"Forgive us. My name is Chiron" The one in the wheelchair said

"Annabeth Chase" The blonde said

I turned to the third. "You must be a god... Dionysus if the rumor is true"

"That's right. So I would watch yourself" Dionysus warned

By the time I was done, there was a fish rave in the camp's lake by the beach.

"Interesting" Chiron said

"So you do this for a living?" Annabeth asked

"What I do for a living... let's just say I don't make fish dance" I answered. "Got any 'do not enter' signs? If someone swims into those lights the result won't be so good"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth questioned

"While harmless to sea life, the spell could be disastrous for humans... and clownfish. I don't know why, don't ask" I explained

"Well we told you our names and done us a somewhat entertaining favor. So you might as well give me a name so I can forget about your existence after today" Dionysus

"Layton"


	2. Two: My Girlfriend Rats Me Out

**Percy** **/** **August** **19th**

**Waking** **up** **was** **almost** **nostalgic.** The only difference was that Annabeth had a mad look on her face as she sat on the chair next to my bed. She was wearing her usual orange camp shirt, black jeans and a white sweater on top of that, and her grey eyes were intimidating as ever. Still beautiful though.

"What?" I asked innocently

"Really? What? Percy, we found you beat up by the lake, what happened?" Annabeth replied

"I... don't know" I said

It wasn't that I didn't remember. I just really didn't know how to explain it. With Nemo, to my senses going off and then the figure and all...

Telling the in a nutshell of the story was only when I remember I was now dating Annabeth. The idea just seemed so foreign to me, no matter how much I loved it.

"You don't know?" She repeated, looking at as if I was an idiot before shifting to a worried look "Percy... the state we found you in... I thought... I didn't know what to think"

Annabeth looked like she about to break so I ignored whatever left over pain there and sat up, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"It's fine. I'm alright. I'll explain what happened"

She nodded her head so I released her and explained what had gone down, starting with me sneaking out of my cabin to go out to the beach. The only time her expression diverted from a worried and annoyed one was when I mentioned the fish that looked too much like Nemo. She said something along the lines of_ stop being a seaweed brain, keep going_.

Once I finished she looked more intrigued instead of worried. She had that _I'm going to get to the bottom of this_ look on her face.

"What are you thinking?" I inquired

"I just might know who did this..." She said

"Who?"

I didn't get a reply. Instead, Annabeth stood up and offered me a hand. Slowly, I got helped up and gave her one last hug before we began to walk out of the room and towards wherever we were going, hand in hand.

"Promise me you won't do that again?" Annabeth requested

"You know I can't do that" I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes

"Of course you can't" She laughed

Eventually we had made our way to the Athena cabin where Chiron and Mr. D awaited us. Oh boy was I in for it.

"I suppose this is where I'm suppose to say that I'm glad to see your ok" Mr. D greeted, and said nothing after

"That... would be nice" I broke the silence

"So Percy, an explanation would be due" Chiron said

I once again explained what had happened, but with less detail, and the pair just nodded their heads occasionally. Even Mr. D looked interested in the story, which really confused me. He never seemed to care about anything. Was there something they all knew that I didn't?

"So this was because of the lights?" Annabeth asked, facing Chiron

"It would appear so. Maybe we should have put a warning sign after all" He replied

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, close to demanding

Mr. D sighed. "Perhaps we should introduce him to the new camper now?"

Chiron said to follow him and Mr. D towards the sword area. They walked away and I began to follow but Annabeth grabbed my wrist and stopped me, so I turned around and gave her a confused look.

"I love you" She said. "And you should really try to stop worrying me out like that"

I think what I did after hearing that was just staring at her dumbfounded. My heart beat twice as fast and the butterflies in my stomach were slamming against each other.

If you had told me all those years ago when I first woke up at camp, that the girl in front of me would one day tell me those three words, I really wouldn't have believed it. Especially when our quest first began, and we really didn't like each other.

Eventually there was a long enough silence for her to frown and give me a sad look.

I laughed at her expression and she raised her eyebrow. "I love you too, Annabeth"

She smiled and we hugged but were quickly interrupted by Chiron clearing his throat, which made the two of us jump away from each other. "If you would follow us..."

"Right, sorry" We both apologized

Mr. D and Chiron began to walk away but before we rushed after, me and Annabeth turned to each other and grinned, nearly bursting out into laughter. Eventually I could hear the sound of swords clashing against each other.

Once we made it to the area, I was met by the usual performance of someone trying to show off their sword fighting skills. However it wasn't the usual couple of people who did so. Up on the stage was a slightly older boy, maybe around nineteen, who was also a bit taller than I was. He had silver hair and eyes which made me question who his godly parent was.

Maybe a child of Athena with died hair? I quickly examined Annabeth's eyes closely, and she stared at me in confusion as I did. Then I turned back to the guy, and his were more of a dull silver, like an old sword as opposed to Annabeth's stormy eyes.

That's when it hit me though. Silver hair and eyes...

"That's... That's him" I said

"We know" Annabeth dismissed casually

_What is up with everyone today? _I thought. Annabeth acted like she had a complete idea of the story that had gone down. Then again I wouldn't be surprised if it was just that she was smart enough to have figured it out. It was part of the reason I loved her so much.

I continued to watch the demigod and his sword fighting was good, and a Southpaw style, but it also seemed a bit strange - like a style I hadn't seen before.

After watching him take out a couple of campers, he finally noticed us standing in the outer part of the crowd. He flashed a grin before dropping his sword and walking over.

"Percy Jackson, so we finally meet" He held his hand out

"Uh huh" I shook his hand

"Percy, this is Layton. Layton, Percy" Mr. D introduced us to one another with complete boredom

Now that he was closer, I could make out more of his features. He was built, more than I was. There was also a strange scar in the shape of an x on the palm of his left hand which had been holding the sword earlier.

"Are you alright" Layton asked. "The lights couldn't have been pretty"

I was confused as to why he asked, considering he had been the one to lay waste on me. I was not about to be played dumb with, only Annabeth can do that.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered

"So what did you see?" Layton continued

"What did I see? Weren't you there..." I pointed out, starting to become a bit agitated. Annabeth reached out and grabbed my hand to comfort me though.

"Oh... so that's what happened" Layton nodded his head "You hallucinated due to the lights. It was too much for you so your brain must've created a fake scenario to explain what had happened, similar to the mist and how it works on mortals"

I turned to Annabeth as if I had been told the dumbest thing ever, and I had, but she just looked at me as if he was telling the truth. In hope, I turned to Chiron but he mirrored her expression. And then there was Mr. D who looked as bored as ever.

I sighed. "I'm lost"

"Lets start from the beginning" Chiron suggested

Annabeth told the story of how late at night, just before it was time to go to our cabins, Layton showed up to camp, claiming to have come all the way from Greece. His wristbands were given to him by his godly mother, Hecate, and they were an extremely powerful source of magic. The lights in the water had been created when Mr. D had asked to see a trick he could do.

Childish, I know. The great Percy Jackson (who rightfully owned all the titles you had heard earlier in the water) had been beaten up by a party trick. I was almost embarrassed to continue the conversation. Thankfully, I was saved.

"Yo! Percy!"

I turned to my right instantly, recognizing the voice as the person who usually bailed me out of awkward situations.

"Grover! Hey man" I said

"How are you after the lights?" He asked, catching his breath after making his way over

"As good as ever" I assured

"Good to know. I just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to come check out this cool hiking area that me and Thalia found" Grover said

"Thalia is still around?" I questioned

"She's hanging out for a bit before rejoining the hunt" Annabeth revealed

I turned to Chiron and was about to ask him for approval to go, but I was quickly stopped by the usual instigator.

"As much as I would like for Pepper over here to be away from my sights, he must explain why he was out of his cabin so late at night" Mr. D objected

"He snuck out of his cabin" Annabeth quickly ratted me out

"In that case, I sentence you to..." Mr. D thought about the punishment, with all of us looking at him with tenseness "An eternity of dish washing"

"An entirety?" I retorted and Annabeth chuckled

"Two weeks, take it or leave it" Mr. D bargained

I groaned. "Fine"

Pleased with himself, Mr. D walked away with Chiron following after, which left me alone with the new camper, Annabeth, and Grover.

"What was that for?" I whined to my girlfriend

"That'll teach you not to sneak out of your cabin and get yourself hurt" She proudly grinned

"It wasn't entirely his fault though" Layton defended, but Annabeth quickly shot him a _don't get in my way _look. He didn't get scared, in fact he wasn't phased at all. That alone surprised me because the only people so far to have done such a feat were non-mortals.

Maybe I could find a good friend in this guy. I did have a strange set of them, in the nicest way possible.

"Well guess who's washing dishes with me" I pulled Annabeth in for a hug, wrapping my arms around her waist

"Not me" She laughed a bit, looking up at me with her cute smile

**Annabeth**

"Come on, please?" Percy begged with his puppy eyes

I wanted to hold my ground and prove my point, but this was Percy we were talking about. He knew just how to convince me.

"Your adorable Percy. Fine" I agreed and he grinned triumphantly

"So um, that hiking sight?" Grover made his presence clear, which disappointingly made Percy let go of me

It was still a bit hard to fathom that Percy was my boyfriend. Mine. After everything in the past four years, I had fought hard for him. By that, I meant our survival and girls like Rachel.

The trip ended up consisting of me, Percy, Thalia, Grover and Layton, who wanted to do some exploring. The first interaction between Layton and Thalia had been some kind of standoff, as if they were old rivals. They just stared at each other and examined the person in front of them closely, one trying to intimidate the other.

After coming to a standstill following an awkward minute of silence on our part, we made our way out of the camp borders and towards a small mountain I had no idea was here. The surrounding area was also slightly different than the rest - more vibrant, beautiful, and containing more wildlife.

"How'd you guys find this?" I suspiciously inquired

"When you've got a saytr and a hunter in the middle of a place like this, your bound to find new stuff" Grover made a good point

"Yeah, even I knew that" Percy teased, grinning at me

I elbowed his arm as we began to hike up the small mountain. Up at the very top, there was a flat surface, one that was almost _too _flat, and had a dark cave that probably didn't lead to anywhere in particular.

"W-We should probably go back" Grover nervously suggested

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Thalia shrugged it off and walked forward until she was on the edge of darkness and light

The four of us just stood there while we let the immortal one try to look into the darkness with the best of her abilities. She turned and motioned for us to follow so we all did, with Percy basically dragging Grover along.

After we entered the cave, Layton held out his palm and a flame erupted from it, providing a really good light source.

"Wow! So cool!" Grover complimented, partly due to the fact that it wasn't that dark anymore

Thalia scoffed. "Whatever"

"Don't be such a downer Thals" Percy replied

"Don't call me that" She warned and Percy quickly shut up, earning me a laugh that echoed through the cave

We traveled for about a total of three minutes until we reached a dead end, where's strange cave painting were scatted along the wall, each depicting battles.

One of them detailed a demigod battling off against a female knight who's sword appeared to be on fire. Another was a dragon-human-like figure surrounded in smoke, holding up some kind of orb and demigods kneeling before him.

I turned and Percy and Grover were marveling over a "cool" painting of a Demigod with a scythe slaying a hydra.

"Well, we should probably get back for breakfast" I said

"Good idea, I'm starving" Percy agreed with a grin

The other three began to make their way out of the cave, with me and Percy staying behind for just a bit.

"What do you think this one is about?" He asked me, pointing to the painting with the Demigod and knight

"I'm not sure, maybe it's just an ancient confrontation that had some kind of significance" I guessed

"I guess your right" Percy said quietly, not looking entirely convinced

"Don't be such a seaweed brain, I'm sure it's nothing. It's just paintings" I grabbed his hand and began to drag him out as he continued to look back and get one last look at the paintings.


	3. Three: Magical Sparring

**Percy / August 19th **

**I** **didn't** **expect** **breakfast** **to** **turn** **until** **a** **full** **blown** **battle.** Backing up, I walked with Annabeth back to the Athena cabin after we came back from our little hiking trip, where we were greeted by Malcolm, who I guessed didn't know about the events of last night (not the ones with Layton), considering the look he gave us when he answered the door.

"Hey Malcolm" Annabeth greeted

"Hey Annabeth?" He replied, moving out of the way

Annabeth gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking inside and going to get changed before we would head to breakfast.

"So when did that happen?" Malcom inquired

"Last night" I answered

"That's cool. Most of the campers were wondering when in Hades you two were finally going to settle it" Malcom said and I blushed a little

"Er.. well, we did" I said and he nodded his head

And then the talk came. When it came to Annabeth and Malcolm, those two were as close as siblings could get.

"Look Percy, I like you a lot, your a good guy. Clearly. You've saved the world after all... more than once" He started and I raised my eyebrow "But as her friend and brother, please don't hurt her"

"I wouldn't dream of it" I assured and he smiled

"Good to know" He held a thumbs up

On cue, Annabeth came back wearing blue shorts and a dark green sleeveless shirt that had a small spiral logo over her heart.

Also on cue, I heard footsteps coming from the left. I didn't get to see who it was before Annabeth jumped behind me and hid there.

"Hey Percy, have you seen Annabeth?" Drew asked sarcastically

"Nope" I denied, knowing full well that my answer didn't matter

Drew cleared her throat. "You can come out now"

Annabeth nervously sidestepped to my left, quickly taking hold of my hand. Drew always liked to bother Annabeth about how she should try and make herself look more presentable, and sometimes it resulted in a chase around a camp.

While most people would want their girlfriend's to look as best as possible, Annabeth was just naturally cute. Beautiful even. She didn't even try and she looked amazing. I was proud she was mine and that I was hers now. Especially after everything we've been through.

"What do you want?" Me & Annabeth both asked in sync, but she demanded it and I casually spoke

"I just wanted to check up on camp's favorite couple" Drew replied, nearly squealing

Me and Annabeth both blushed, turning to each other and giving a raised eyebrow before turning back to Drew.

"Well if you don't mind us, we're heading to breakfast" Annabeth announced for dragging me along, forcing me to accidentally brush Drew's shoulder which made her stumble just a bit

I gave her an apologetic look before catching up to Annabeth's pace. We separated to our tables, but not before a kiss which caused some cheers from the other campers. Annabeth gave them a death stare and I just smiled.

It didn't take long before my only source of company at the Poseidon table arrived. I was glad he was sticking around for a bit as well.

"Percy!" Tyson exclaimed as he sat down next to me

"Hey Tyson!" We quickly hugged, and I nearly broke my back

"So everything is fine now?" He asked innocently

"Yeah it is Tys" I answered, although I wasn't sure. It wasn't a complete lie though...

After getting a good first meal of the day, colored blue as usual, I decided to approach Layton. However, when I got closer I noticed that he was in a conversation with Clarisse.

Oh gods. She was never easy on the new campers...

"A son of Hecate, so you must not be that powerful" Clarisse said, half mockingly

Looking at the positions, it looked like Layton had walked by the Ares table and had been sucked into a conversation by one of them.

"Sure" Layton simply said

I was then joined by Tyson again, along with Grover and Thalia. We all watched on as the encounter unfolded.

"I'll take that as a yes" Clarisse continued to eat her large breakfast steak, but she had a finger up to indicate she wasn't done talking yet

"What's going on?" Grover asked

"I'm not even sure myself" I replied

Clarisse stopped eating. "Just to let you know who's in charge around here, it's me"

"Good to know" Layton muttered nonchalantly "But I don't care"

A bunch of oooh's erupted from the Ares table and a few of the surrounding campers. I glanced over and Tyson was distracted while Grover seemed worried, and Thalia looked amused.

**Annabeth**

I joined my fellow cabin mates at the Athena table. Malcom was sat across from me, somehow having made it here before us. Maybe he had slipped by when me and Percy were talking to Drew.

Speaking of Percy, it was our first breakfast as a couple. If I wasn't looking at my food, I was looking over at the Poseidon table with a frown, watching as Percy laughed and smiled while talking to Tyson and eating his blue food.

I was a bit disappointed that the rules made it so I couldn't sit with him. Maybe I was being a little too possessive or clingy, but I had been hiding a crush on him for four years and I had finally gotten him, so you could imagine my feelings.

"It sucks doesn't it?"

"Huh?"

I turned my attention from the food I was using to try and distract me to Malcolm, who had a neutral look on his face.

"I said it sucks" He repeated

I sighed. "I know"

"Don't worry Annabeth, it's just a small part of a day" Bea Wise said

She did make a fair point, so I just got over it, continuing to eat, and attempting to finish as fast as I could without looking weird. Once I did, I got up and heard a bunch of noise coming from the Ares table. I spotted Percy watching whatever was going down with Thalia, Grover, and Tyson, so I rushed over.

"What happened?" I asked my boyfriend

"Layton is in some kind of encounter with Clarisse" Percy answered

Grover explained what Clarisse had said and what Layton had replied with, I was pretty surprised at first, but I wasn't sure how a fight between the two would go down.

"I guess Clarisse never changes" I said

"She sure did seem different last night though" Percy pointed out

"True that" I agreed

"Then we'll have a sparring match!" Clarisse declared

A large part of the camp walked over to the training area. Clarisse had her spear but Layton didn't seem to have a weapon as he stepped onto the stage, no emotion on his face.

"No weapon punk?" Clarisse sneered

Chris then approached us. "What's going on?"

After getting caught up, Chris narrowed his eyes at the ongoing conflict. The two were just staring at each other, waiting for one to make the move.

Eventually, Layton held his left arm out to the side and flexed it. I thought he was trying to intimidate Clarisse and maybe even the crowd with his muscles, but instead his silver band spun with sparks coming off around his wrist quickly and conjuring up a sword.

I couldn't lie, the sword was extremely intimidating, and a bit hard to describe. The handle was a crimson red, but the blade was the unique part. It was a sky blue on the edges, but the actual blade was a lighter shade of red. The tip of the sword was a shark's mouth that faced outwards.

Clarisse growled and then stabbed her spear forward mercilessly. Layton side stepped to her right and I was right as he swung his sword down. The shark's mouth on the sword seemingly came to life as the tip opened up like a soda can, and the white spot of color that was suppose to be the teeth sharpened and bit down onto the spear.

She attempted to pull her spear back but the grip of both Layton's hand and the teeth of the blade were too much even for her. Eventually, Layton let go and the force caused Clarisse to fall backwards.

Practically the entire camp laughed at Clarisse's easy defeat, but they quickly shut up at one look of her threatening glare. She stormed off and Chris followed after. I had my suspicions that something was going on between those two.

"I want to spar him" Percy quietly said

"You sure that's a good idea?" I asked

We ended up on the beach. A small crowd gathered to watch the fight. Percy had challenged Layton and he agreed, stating that here would be the best place to get a measure of strength. We also learned that Layton's sword was named Funem Celer, or _Speedy Rope_ in English.

None of us had a clue why it was named that, but we didn't question it. Sometimes it didn't really matter.

"You can have the first move" Layton offered

Percy looked confused at first but he swung anyways. Riptide clashed with Funem Celer in an explosion of sparks. Percy was physically stronger from the looks of it, as he was slowly but surely pushing Layton back.

Layton shook Percy off though with a kick to his chest which made him stumble back. Percy backed up to gain some distance and I knew what he was going to do.

A wave rose up from Layton's right and Percy's left. It was a giant wave and it looked like it could end the fight. However, Layton swung his sword back like a fishing rod and then swung it forward.

Funem Celer's blade extended out like a really long whip and the tip hit Percy straight in the chest. I could tell it hurt as Percy flinched in pain, but he still brought the wave down and it crashed hard, the water almost touching my feet from all the way over here.

The water receded but Layton hadn't been affected. He had his free hand raised to the sky, and there was just enough time to see the magical barrier around him drop.

Percy was once again confused but he lunged anyways. He seemed to have Layton on the ropes this time, parrying fast and quick strikes.

Layton counter attacked and the two seemed to be pretty even. I could tell Percy was having a hard time though, although we couldn't blame him. None of us were accustomed to battling left-handed sword fighters.

They both swung as hard as they could, and the force pushed them both back. That's when I saw Percy's face bright up with an idea. It was cute.

Both of them lunged at each other again, their swords clashed as usual. But this time, when Percy pulled away, he quickly swapped his sword to the other hand and began to pressure Layton without a second of delay.

It was working, considering Percy was nearly equally skilled with the other hand. He ended up disarmed though, as Layton had his own powers. His free hand conjured up a small ball of energy with his band around it spinning rapidly.

He brought his palm up and the energy ball smacked Percy's wrist, causing Riptide to go flying into the air and landing behind him.

However, Percy impressively kicked Layton in this chest, causing him to stumble back, while also catching Riptide just in time. The fight continued on with the two of the clashing until Percy disarmed him and finished the fight.

"I'm impressed, I've been doing sword fighting my whole life but in just four years you've beaten me" Layton complimented

"Yeah but whatever your sword did, it hurt" Percy grinned and rubbed his chest where he had been stricken by the whip-blade

"I will say you're durable though, any normal Demigod would have ended the fight there" Layton said

"I guess I'm no normal Demigod then" Percy laughed

The crowd of campers talked among themselves and then left the scene as if they were leaving a really good movie they had just watched.

I took Percy's hand and led him away so we could have some alone time. It was our first full day as a couple after all. We sat underneath a tree on the edge of camp in a peaceful silence. Our hands were interlocked and I rested my head on his shoulder.

It was nice, and I could stay here forever, just taking in the smell of the sea. But that wasn't the way life worked sadly. Things had to keep moving...


	4. Four: A Strange Prophecy

**Percy**

**Sitting** **under** **a** **tree** **with** **the** **girl** **of** **my** **dreams** **resting** **her** **head** **on** **my** **shoulder** **was** **the** **perfect** **relaxation.** Lucky enough for me, it wasn't a dream. I think I had deserved it after winning the war with Kronos, and Annabeth felt the same way.

We rested underneath a tree in a calm and peaceful silence. Neither of us said anything but nothing was needed to be said. And no. We were not sitting in the tree, so you can think twice about singing the song.

"So how are things with Helen?" I asked, quickly regretting it because she sat up and looked at me

"Good I guess, I think we're making real progress" She answered but her hands were playing with each other nervously

"If you have any problems back at home you always have a place at my apartment. Or I can go and help you stand up to them" I gently stroked her cheek

"Thanks Percy, your sweet" Annabeth replied, but I could tell she wasn't done yet. I was right. "But I can't let you fight my battles"

"You don't have to be alone Annabeth" I objected "If there's something bothering you, I want be there to help you"

I was being genuine. Over the years I had grown to care for her a lot. More than words could describe. Even if we hadn't even been dating for a full day, she was like a part of me I couldn't get rid of.

At the same time though, I was kind of nervous about dating Annabeth. Our relationship just seemed to fragile. Like a glass vase upheld on a pedestal that shook slightly ever so often.

"I love you" Annabeth smiled softly

"I love you more" I argued

"We'll see" Annabeth grinned mischievously

We kissed but unlike in the lake last night, it was more then just one deep kiss. After a few minutes we were breathless. Annabeth rested her head in my lap and I played with her golden curls.

"Do you think we're done with quests?" Annabeth asked

I wasn't sure how to answer. Her tone was a mix of not wanting to have more and wanting to at the same time. I was scared to disagree with her. It's what I was talking about with the whole being nervous.

While we always argued, things were just different now. Would it be bad if we argued now that we were dating?

"I'm not sure. You can never know" I said

Annabeth sighed and brought up a good point. "We defeated Kronos but who knows what bidding the gods have for us next"

Thunder crashed in the distance and Annabeth had a look that read shut up Zeus. She was daring like that. Although I had to admit she wasn't that confident in person with a god.

"Don't you find it strange that Layton only showed up after we defeated Kronos?" I switched topics

"Maybe he had a good reason" Annabeth pointed out

"Maybe" I replied

"What's your point Percy?" Annabeth looked a little annoyed

"I'm just saying it's kind of weird"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "Want ask him about it?"

"Sure, why not" I agreed

It didn't take long to find the only camper with silver hair amongst three hundred or so campers. Layton was in a conversation with Grover in front of Hermes's cabin. Once we got closer it was apparent what they were talking about.

"I see, a lot of casualties" Layton nodded his head

"So much nature" Grover moaned miserably

Layton noticed us coming over so he smiled and motioned for us to come over. Grover turned and smiled as well until we were in a small circle.

"You guys need something?" asked Layton

I was confident about coming over here and interrogating Layton, but once it came down to it, I got nervous. "I don't really know how to put this. I just had some questions. You know, like...-"

"He wants your backstory" Annabeth bluntly said

"We" I corrected and I got a quick scowl from my girlfriend before the story was told

"Where do I begin..." Layton said "Ok. When I was three years old, I was abandoned by my father who wanted nothing to do with anything related to mythology. He thought I was some kind of freak. My mother, being the goddess that she was, wasn't able to do anything besides gift me my bands and my blade"

Looking over, I could tell Annabeth and Grover were into the story so far. Especially Annabeth, after all, she had gone through basically the same thing with her step-mom.

"I fought for myself on the streets, learning deep magic and the art of the sword. To me a blade isn't a weapon but an extension. After some tinkering I was able to enchant my blade, causing it to extend like a whip the way it did. It was extremely effective against monsters. I was able to take out large crowds with one strike. It's why I'm still here today" Layton continued

"So what about during the war?" I asked "Because we could've used someone like you, not going to lie"

Annabeth elbowed me but Layton continued. "During the war, monster attacks increased in Greece nearly tenfold. Even the mist was being injured, mortal casualties were becoming common"

"So you came here once the war finished and the monster attacks stopped?" Grover guessed

"I came because of a prophecy" Layton revealed

And that was how we ended up around a ping pong table in the rec room of the big house with Chiron and Mr.D and all the other counselors. Rachel was there, recently becoming the oracle which left the opening spot as my girlfriend open for Annabeth, who wasted no time in occupying it.

"So how does this thing work?" Rachel asked

"Your suppose to know that" Annabeth replied, but not in a harsh way like she use to speak to her

Eventually with enough standing around, Rachel's eyes widened and she began to speak with a prophetic tone.

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire the world must fall.

A united front gathered by one,

The end has begun.

An oath to keep with a final breath

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"

Rachel returned to normal and just blinked into the distance, wondering what had happened. Like usual, we were left unsure of what to think.

"Seven half-bloods..." Annabeth spoke first "But who?"

"Only time will tell" Chiron replied

"So what's this about the end beginning and the world falling? Doesn't sound good to me" Grover nervously said

"And the Doors of Death? A final breath?" Connor Stoll added

Prophecies weren't made to be clear from the start, but that sure as Hades didn't stop us from trying to figure it out. Eliminating things we know off the start always made things more relaxing.

"It might not even be inyour guy's miserable lifetimes" Mr. D made a fair point "It took seventy years for the last Great Prophecy to occur anyways"

There were a few sighs of relief.

"But there's always a chance" I said

"Mother spoke of conflicts in Olympus, not concerning Kronos" Layton revealed "But bigger matters"

I looked around the room and everyone had gone silent, even Mr. D didn't look bored. What could be bigger than Kronos? I thought but there was only one possibility, but it seemed nearly impossible. I didn't dare speak the name.

Chiron clapped his hands. "Well you all may be dismissed, wether we like it or not, the events will eventually unfold and that's when we will see what has been spoken"

After the meeting was over, I walked hand in hand with Annabeth back to my cabin. Layton caught up with us though, looking as if he needed something.

"Listen, I might have another hint of what's going on" Layton said

"What is it?" Annabeth asked

"A united front, and foes. They're talking about Greeks and Romans" Layton figured

"But... united? That's impossible" Annabeth replied

**Annabeth**

The rivalry between the Greek and the Roman's went back an extremely long time. Each time their demigods met, it ended in bloodshed and death. That's why they were separated by the gods. Camp Half-Blood and the other camp.

Besides its existence, I didn't know anything about the Roman's camp. It was a mystery that no living greek halfgod had the answer too.

"It's in the prophecy. Maybe it's true" Layton turned around "But we'll see"

Once we made it to Percy's cabin, I sat on his bed and he sat on his desk, facing me. It was against the rules for us to be in this scenario but I didn't really care. Neither did Percy, being the troublemaker he was.

"Got anything you want to do?" I asked curiously

"I was thinking on visiting my mom" Percy answered

"Well why don't we?" I replied, not realizing she was yet to know me and Percy were together "I mean, if you want to"

"Yeah I want to, it's why I was thinking about it" Percy grinned "Something wrong Annabeth?"

How was I suppose to explain to my boyfriend I was afraid to tell his mom we were dating? I had met Sally plenty of times and she was extremely nice. But it would be like meeting her all over again now.

I could tell she had her suspicions about out relationship over the years, but it would still be strange to walk in and say hey I'm dating your son now, hope your ok with it. Or is that what normal people do?

Sally should be fine with it though. Right? She was caring and understanding after all. I scoffed in my head. Anxiety over things like this... Percy was the only boy on this planet who could do that.

"Um, not really" I lied

"You don't have to be nervous Annabeth" Percy comforted

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain" I rolled my eyes "I am not nervous"

Percy looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't. I found it strange considering he did when ever he had the chance. We had been at each other's throat for the last four years and I didn't see it stopping.

"Lets go and see then" Percy finally challenged with a smirk

"I'll have you know I'm winning this bet" I informed

Calling up his mom, Percy got the ok to come and visit for the day. He had left out any mention of something between the two of us though. I agreed it would be better to reveal it in person.

"So what's your plan for transportation?" I took Percy's hand

While it felt new to be able to do things like holding his hand and kissing him, things I wish I had been able to do in the past, it also felt like I was entitled to it or if I had always been doing it.

"Only the fastest" Percy grinned with his troublemaker side showing

**Percy**

"Heyyyy boss" Blackjack greeted

"Hey Blackjack, how's the recovery?" I asked

"Going good. You know all the hay is good for me" Blackjack answered

I sighed. "We both know that's an excuse"

Annabeth looked like she wanted to know what in Hades Blackjack was saying, but I would prefer she didn't sometimes, considering his loud mouth.

"Yeah but no one has said anything" Blackjack reminded as he received another stack of hay

"Anyways, I have a favor to ask" I said

"Anything for you boss" Blackjack quickly agreed

It was simple, I told him. But I also mentioned the fact that Annabeth would be coming, so he would need to take it easy on the flying. He grinned however a pegasus could.

"You and the girl, that's a thing now?" Blackjack inquired

"Yeah" I awkwardly confirmed

"When am I expecting the little ones?" Blackjacked teased and I blushed intensely

Oh gods. That had never been a thought, but now it was one I wasn't going to be able to get rid of. Not that I hadn't already been thinking about a future with Annabeth, but things like that? It seemed like a years from now kind of problem. That is if she wanted it that way. I sure did.

"What's he saying?" Annabeth requested to know

"Uh, he's talking about how he likes hay" I lied and Blackjack neighed in protest

"Percy Jackson" Annabeth said. Whenever she used my full name, it wasn't good. "Are you lying to me?"

She wasn't lying when she she wouldn't make things easy for me. But part of it was my fault. I had never dated someone, so to suddenly be in a relationship with someone like Annabeth was a bit terrifying.

I didn't regret at all though. I loved her to death. Plus she would kill me if I said otherwise.

"I'm not lying" I instead but Blackjacked kept neighing

I groaned and told Annabeth the truth about what Blackjack had said. She blushed as bad as I did, but tried hiding her face by hugging me and stuffing it into my chest.

I laughed. "Your so cute when you're nervous"

"Yeah but don't get use to it" Annabeth warned, looking up at me

Taking the challenge, I kissed her cheek and it deepened her blush. I could basically feel the heat on my lips as I did. This was going to be good... real good.


	5. Five: My Mom Finds Out

**Percy**

**I had no idea how this was going to go down.** Before we had left, Layton had shot me a strange look of sorts, but his eyes portrayed no emotion.

Just to make things clear, Annabeth's and Layton's eyes were very different. Her's were more calculating and intimidating when she needed them to be. They could change emotions extremely fast, otherwise they were cute and sometimes purely adorable.

On the contrary, Layton's eyes were dull, emotionless and almost lifeless. It was like the silver color was because of the absence of anything.

Right. I had forgotten to ask Layton about his silver color. It was something I wanted answered and something I would need to do when we got back.

On the topic of eye's though, Annabeth's were showing complete panic as we boarded Blackjack. I got on with ease like I usually did. Annabeth insisted I help her up, even though she didn't need it. She practically begged like a little child which I found cute and adorable. I kissed her on the cheek (still feels a bit strange to be able to do it) and helped her up.

She sat behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist. My heart sped up and my mind raced a thousand thoughts. Being nervous and even kind of scared was something I was going to need to overcome when it came to dating Annabeth.

"Alright Blackjack, you know where to go" I said

"On it boss" Blackjack replied, taking off at a high speed

As soon as we did, Annabeth's grip around my waist tightened to the point I was struggling to breath, but with the air it wasn't like I could open my mouth and tell her.

After what was only a torturous half hour flight for the both of us, me and Annabeth hopped off Blackjack in front of the steps to my mom and step-dad's apartment.

I was catching all the breath I had been unable to when Annabeth had been gripping me tightly, and she just looked like she went through Tartarus. Her eyes were widened and she was walking as if she was a bit dizzy.

I laughed. "Are you alright Annabeth?"

"Just fine" She quickly assured as she made it to the front door

"Well, are you ready?" I asked

"I'm not sure" Annabeth sighed

**Layton**

My idea of relaxation was ruined when an Olympian decided it was my turn to do their bidding. Over the years I had grown to not hate but not necessarily take a liking to them.

What had they done for me? I know that was the usual demigod excuse. But for me, mother thought that leaving me with the bands were enough. While they were, an occasional check up would've been nice.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded

"Oh my, so harsh" Hera pretended to be offended

I scoffed. "Just get to the point"

"My my, that is no way to talk to a god young man" Hera replied

"Do your worst" I confidently dared

Hera flashed an angry look before returning to her natural mischievous look. Mother had warned me that Hera was the one who always had the ridiculous plans. But if she was here now in person, then it wasn't going to be for a good reason.

To set the scene, I was at the camp's beach on a towel, watching the sea under a palm tree. Hera was a few feet away from me on my left.

"I believe you've heard the prophecy of seven by now" Hera assumed correctly, and I nodded my head "We both know that the upcoming conflict requires a certain bond healing"

"Sorry, but I have no idea about any of this 'upcoming conflict'" I made air quotes "Mother refused to share any details and none of the monsters I've threatened dare say anything either"

"A certain earth goddess isn't so happy about Kronos's defeat. A 'I'll do it myself' is due" Hera revealed

"The prophecy makes it sound like her victory is inevitable" I pointed out

"Oh please, it's just a prophecy" Hera dismissed "The words aren't meant to be read so easily"

While most halfgods would be shocked that an Olympian would approach them like this, I wasn't. I had my fair share of encounters with gods over the years.

My first was with Hermes about two years ago. His Caduceus had been stolen by a gang of Empousa, and I had managed to retrieve it with ease.

A year later, I battled with Ares. Using my control over magic, I had managed to avoid getting hit and annoy him to the point that he left the fight.

And a couple of months ago, I had gotten into a conflict with Artemis's hunters. I managed to take them all out using a variety of spells to reflect their arrows and subdue them. Artemis herself had to step in and stop me from taking things further. I mean I wasn't going to, but she sure thought I was.

Most recently, a week ago I met Aphrodite while on a mission. She had casually been taking a walk on the streets of Greece and I had been unfortunate enough to bump into her. Usually when people meet her, they see those who they find most attractive, but her form didn't shift for me.

"So you want the Greeks and the Romans to get along. Just how are you going to do that?" I inquired

Hera's troublemaker grin grew. (It looked kind of similar to Percy's) "It's quite simple if you ask me"

"Your not exactly known for having the best plans" I said

Hera shook her head in disappointment.

**Annabeth**

"So how do we tell her?" Percy nervously asked, it was cute

We had been standing at the front door for the past two minutes. Percy didn't want to go in without a plan, and I did which was the complete opposite of the usual.

"We could just let her figure it out herself" I suggested

Percy looked like he thought about it for a second until he visibly agreed by smiling and nodding. He turned and knocked on the door.

It didn't take long for Sally to answer the door. We had just seen her yesterday at the final battle, but now that was over and we were here to visit her for real.

"Annabeth! Glad to see your doing alright" Sally hugged me

"Yeah I'm hanging in there" I chuckled

"Hey mom" Percy greeted her with a hug as well

Sally looked between the two of us, examining for something before motioning for us to step inside. We sat around the kitchen table, served with blue cookies that had been prepared before we had come.

"So how are things back at camp? Hopefully there wasn't too many casualties" Sally asked

"Thankfully there wasn't too much, but we did loose some important people" Percy answered

"But in the end, it's all over" I put my hand over Percy's, which was resting on top of the table, and he flipped it over and held mine while Sally was turned around

Once she did turn to face us, Percy quickly let go of my hand and returned it to it's original position. I rolled my eyes and it looked like Sally noticed.

"So how are things back at home, Annabeth?" Sally inquired from me

"Things are finally getting into place" I smiled "Helen is a lot nicer and my dad is a lot more understanding"

"Good to hear. But what about the two of you?" Sally raised her eyebrow with a smile beginning to form

Fidgeting with his hands, Percy replied with "Uh, what about us?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his cute nervousness. "Your such a dork Seaweed Brain"

Sally didn't say anything but just look at us with her natural smile, but it was turning into more of a grin. I could imagine she had shipped the two of us ever since the first time I had met her.

"Go on" Sally said

"Go on with what?" Percy quickly took a bite of his cookie, looking like he wanted to change topics

At this point I could tell Sally already knew so I just flat out kissed Percy on the cheek, making him begin to blush.

"I hope you don't mind Sally" I said a bit nervously

She just laughed a bit at us. "You have no idea how much I approve of this. Just wait until Paul hears about this"

"Mom, please no" Percy groaned and it was my turn to laugh

We hanged around talking about our plans for the rest of the summer, school and what were doing during the vacations. It was the first time and Percy really had time to think about how we would move forward with our relationship once summer ended.

At around four o' clock, Paul came back from his job as an English teacher. Sally wasted no time in announcing me and Percy's relationship.

"Isn't it great Paul?" Sally asked "I told you it would happen eventually

"You sure did" Paul chuckled before turning his attention to Percy "Now Percy, you treat Annabeth well. She's one of a kind"

I gulped and quietly laughed a bit with a blush while Percy had a blush of his own, quickly assuring he would quote on quote, treat me like a princess.

To be honest, I liked the idea of being Percy's princess. Like I said, only he could make me feel like a girly girl.

"If he's giving you any trouble Annabeth, you tell me" Paul offered with a grin

"Oh I will" I took hold of Percy's hand

After some more conversing, me and Percy needed to head back to camp so that we could make it in time for dinner, where we would need to wash the dishes.

If anyone else had asked me to help them do their chores, especially one given by a punishment, I would've quickly denied without a second thought.

But to be fair, I ratted Percy out and I wanted to spend time with him, so I agreed to help him out.

That night at the campfire I sat with Percy, Grover and Thalia. Nico was expected to arrive for a visit tomorrow, and Layton was nowhere to be seen. Currently, I had both my arms wrapped around one of Percy's as we sat around.

"Hey, anyone seen Layton?" Grover asked

Thalia just scoffed and shook her head while me and Percy said that we didn't know where he was, and that we had been in New York for most of the day.

Basically on cue, there were footsteps approaching. Sure enough a silver haired and eyed boy joined us.

"Sorry I'm late, godly business" Layton greeted

"Godly business?" I raised my eyebrow

Layton eyed me closely and then looked at Percy who's face I couldn't see. "Yeah, Hera payed me a visit"

The way he said it made it sound suspicious, like Hera was up to no good.

"What'd she say?" Percy asked

"Something about the Greeks and Romans needing to get along" Layton muttered

I know Hera wasn't exactly the brightest of the Olympians, but that sounded ridiculous. It was like putting two mortal enemies in a room with each other, armed with a gun and expecting them to get along.

Remove like. That is what she was trying to do.

"That's ridiculous" I laughed mockingly at Hera's plan

"It's what I said, but she seems dead set on it" Layton replied

"I don't know too much about this Roman and Greek rivalry" Percy said "But if it's the only way, why can't we just give it a shot?"

"We don't even know what we're up against" I reminded

Grover seemed uncomfortable but Thalia looked like she had enough of staying silent. "If we defeated that punk Kronos, what's so bad that we need the cooperation of the Greeks and the Romans?"

"Gaea" Layton whispered

A breeze blew and the fire was taken out which stopped all of the conversations from the other campers. An unfamiliar and female sinister laugh was carried with the wind, chilling me to the bone.

Percy held me tighter. "Like... the earth goddess?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain" I sighed "The Earth Goddess"

"Kronos's defeat brings a lot of challenges" Layton said as he relit the campfire with the snap of his fingers, restoring order around the site "Even from ones out of this world"

"You mean from outer space?" Grover replied, sounding a bit weird out, although no one could blame him

"The end has only just begun" Layton stated


	6. Six: An Unlike Reunion

**Percy** **/** **August** **20th**

**One** **full** **day.** I had gone one, actual, fully completed, twenty four hours as Annabeth's boyfriend. To be honest, no matter how many times we kissed or how many times we told each other I love you, it didn't stop me from wondering how long she would want me around as hers.

The night we had gotten together, I promised that if we made it to one month that I would treat her to a nice dinner. She laughed and told me that we better last.

After doing the dishes last night, Annabeth told me to meet her at the beach in the morning around nine, and it was currently thirty minutes past that.

Did something happen to her? Was she going to break up with me and she was just finding the way to break the news? Worry started to course through me as if I had drake multiple gallons of it.

Yuck. Luckily, I was taken out of my thoughts by a laugh that belong to the person I wanted to hear most.

"What's so funny?" I asked my approaching girlfriend

She continued to laugh until she was in front of me. "You look like a lost puppy"

"Well I was lost for the past thirty minutes" I replied sarcastically

"Sorry" She apologized "Malcolm needed help with something"

This time it was my turn to laugh. "So Malcom is more important than I am?"

She blushed and I patted her head like a little child. There was a point where she had been taller than me, and I was kind of embarrassed by it. But now I was about a good one or two inches taller than she was.

I ended up getting punched in the arm before Annabeth pulled out a beach towel for us to sit on. We rested against each other, sitting up and watching the calm waves. If you had told me two days ago that this is where I would be in forty eight hours, I would have thought you were lying.

Yet here I was. I couldn't feel more relaxed than being on the beach with Annabeth. It was only our second full day of dating but it felt like we had been doing this for a while. I guess that was just the relationship that we had, with our crushes on each other.

It was kind of crazy to think Annabeth had a crush on me this whole time. I mean out of all people, me? I'm sure i've mentioned before the looks boys at camp gave her. She had all of them to choose from, but she chose me.

Stupidly, I questioned it. "Annabeth?"

"Yes Percy?" She leaned up and looked at me

I wasn't sure how to put the question. Do I just flat out ask why she liked me? Was I suppose to make it more subtle? Gods I needed someone to talk to about this. Than I realized I knew just the person. Mental note, made.

"How come you liked me?" I bluntly asked

She examined me quizzically, knowing that I was unsure of how to ask that question. "Oh gods Seaweed Brain. Maybe because your caring, sweet, brave, and you were the first person who really cared about me"

I couldn't help but put on a big smile. "And because I'm cute?"

Annabeth laughed. "Yes Percy, and because your cute"

We both had the same idea of giving the other a quick kiss so our lips ended up meeting, and we held it until we were out of breath.

I was going to open my mouth to say those three words but there was a strange sound that erupted from behind us. It was like the ground was splitting open and something was crawling out of it.

When I turned around, the ground was splitting open and there were skeletons crawling out. Annabeth readied her dagger (which she had given an extra good cleaning after the war) and I readied Riptide.

The skeletons eyed us in confusion before marching forward like zombies. I counted about twenty of them, so ten for each of us. Or was I suppose to protect her and take them out?

Just to make sure, I put my hand out in front of Annabeth in a protective way. She sighed and rolled her eyes, stating that she could handle herself and there was nothing to worry about.

It only took about a minute until we had cleared all of the skeletons.

"S-Sorry about that!" A familiar voice apologized

Annabeth tugged on my sleeve and I turned to see Nico Di Angelo rushing up to us, looking as if he had ran across the camp.

"Nico?" Annabeth asked, but knowing he would be coming today

"I didn't mean to summon those! I swear!" Nico swore "It just-"

Nico was interrupted by the shaking of the ground. Before we knew it, we had one large problem on our hands.

By that, there was a giant skeleton that had emerged from the ground. It was probably four times my size and could squash me with ease.

"Nico put him back!" I said

"I-I can't!" He replied

The giant skeleton took a step forward, the ground shaking with it. We all readied our selves in preparation of the tough battle ahead. Thankfully though, it wasn't needed.

A giant vine erupted from the crack in the ground and wrapped around the skeleton's foot, dragging it back to where it came from. Once it had disappeared, the edges of the hole glowed blue as they closed inwards.

I sighed with relief. "Thanks Nico"

"Uh, that wasn't me"

Rapid approaching footsteps were coming from the direction of the crack. Layton emerged from behind a tree, a worried look on his face.

Today he looked different though. His silver hair looked less fake and more realistic. A lot more real actually. It shined brightly in the sun, as if it was his natural colored hair. And his silver eyes were also a lot brighter as well, also looking more natural.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked

"We're fine now" I assured

"So this is Nico Di Angelo" He then said

"You know me?" Nico questioned

Layton raised his eyebrow. "A certain Apollo camper told me that a son of Hades by the name of Nico would be visiting today. He seemed rather excited"

His reply caused Nico to blush and look towards the ground. He wore his usual emo look, a black shirt with a skull on it and dark black jeans.

"Was that you that closed the crack?" Annabeth asked

"It wasn't my first tango with a child of Hades" Layton answered before muttering something to do with Pluto

**Annabeth**

After a slightly depressing, Percy-less breakfast, I decided that it would be good for me and Percy to go and visit my dad. It was his turn to meet the other's parents.

Well not necessarily meet, but you get the point. I changed and met Percy outside my cabin and found him in a conversation with Layton.

"Seaweed Brain, it's time to go" I called with a grin, and he turned to me

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl" He replied

"Where are you guys heading?" Layton inquired

"To New York to visit my dad" I answered

I had no idea how my dad and Helen were going to react to me dating Percy. I did know that my two brothers would be ecstatic though, they were the only ones who I had described Percy to in detail, and they really wanted to meet him.

"I could take you guys there" Layton offered

Percy raised an eyebrow cutely. "Sounds good and all, but how?"

Layton said something in Greek, and I translated it to Instantaneous Movement.

"You know how to do that?" I asked, pretty surprised

The technique was something Hermes and children (if they were taught how to) could do. It was like shadow travel but had restrictions, while also not being tiring. Basically, a person would lock onto the energy of a person and be taken there in no less than a second.

"I learned a few tips and tricks over the years" Layton said, placing his index and middle finger on his forehead

**A/N:** **If** **you** **any** **of** **recognize** **this** **technique** **from** **a** **somewhere** **else,** **that's** **good**

After some quick instructions I held Percy's hand, who placed his free one on Layton's shoulder. We all closed our eyes and after a few seconds, my vision tunneled until I spotted a familiar apartment.

I opened my eyes and miraculously we were now standing in front of said apartment.

"Hey, it worked" Percy said

"You think, Seaweed Brain?" I sarcastically retorted

"Hold on" Layton interrupted "Your dad wouldn't happen to be Frederick Chase would it?"

**Frederick** **Chase**

It was a normal day for me, I was enjoying breakfast with my lovely wife and two sons when there was a knock on the door which was strange because we weren't expecting any visitors.

Helen offered to go answer and when she did stand up and go to open the door, I saw her facial expression change.

She hugged whoever was at the door and then motioned for them to step inside. In came three familiar people.

The first was of course my daughter Annabeth, who I had no idea was going to come by today to visit. The second was someone I knew was her friend, but I had forgotten his name. He had come around two years and informed me that she was missing, that's all I remembered.

Lastly, Layton Striker. It would seem that he and Annabeth had reunited after all these years. When she was about six years old, we had been attacked by a hellhound. We had no way of protecting ourselves considering the only person who could properly see and handle the threat was just a little child.

Thankfully, a Demigod had been in the vicinity. An older boy, about eight with dark black hair and piercing brown eyes had handled the threat using some form of magic. It was only then that I realized that with him around, me and my family were able to see through the mist.

What appeared to be a wild dog transformed into a full on hellhound. It charged in at Annabeth but it quickly some invisible barrier a few feet in front of her. It whimpered and then turned to the right, so naturally we did too.

The boy I had described earlier was standing there, one hand out. Around both of his wrists were silver bands that were spinning rapidly, sparks flying off of them as well. The hellhound instead charged at this slightly older boy, but it stopped in its tracks once the boy had flicked both hands, as if throwing confetti.

If it was even possible, the bands spun even faster as a small portal opened up beneath the hellhound, sucking it in and causing it to disappear.

No one said a word, instead the boy approached us and asked us if we were alright. Me and Helen thanked the boy for his help and then questioned about where he had come from.

He replied saying that he came from Greece and as per his mother, his godly parent, was on a mission in New York when had sense a nearby Hellhound. After learning of the boy's past and to show our gratitude, we treated him to lunch where he explained the rest of his story.

"Dad?" My daughter's voice brought me back to reality

"Annabeth!" I said, quickly hugging her

"Good to see you again Mr. Chase" Layton chuckled

The only way I was able to recognize the eighteen year old in front of me were the silver bands on his wrist and the face. Besides that, I had no idea where the muscles and the eye and hair color had come from, although I had my suspicions.

"The pleasure is mine Layton" We shook hands "What happened to your hair and eyes though?"

"Just a bit of training" He replied

Annabeth and her friend looked completely confused, but I think I knew what was going on. The last time we had met, Layton described how his mother was attempting to teach him a combat technique that would result in an appearance change.

"Uh... what?" Annabeth's friend spoke


	7. Seven: Future Sighting

**Frederick** **Chase** **/** **August** **20th**

**His** **name** **was** **Percy.** And he was dating my daughter? The last time I had met him, I thought that they were strictly friends. Annabeth never mentioned that she had anything romantic with this boy.

After a talk, I was confident that their relationship was well, and I gave them my blessing. So did Helen, while Bobby and Matthew were absolutely ecstatic.

Layton took a bit of time to clear a couple of things up surrounding his unique silver color. Hecate had guided him to learn a technique that resulted in the change of colors.

While not that effective in weapons combat, it was extremely useful in a hand to hand fight. Apparently no demigods were able to learn the technique due to their ADHD. Layton claimed that he too suffered from it, but he had gotten under control, which allowed him to master the technique.

"I still can't believe that boy was you" Annabeth said, facing Layton "I just couldn't remember because of the silver color"

"Not the first time I've been told that" Layton smiled "My mom didn't recognize me at first either, considering I had accomplished the feat surprisingly quick"

"Tell us again about how you held up the sky!" Matthew exclaimed, facing Percy, and Bobby nodded

Percy laughed and once again told the story, which he named The Titan's Curse. It shocked me to find out just how little I knew about my own daughter's life. I would definitely need to put in some more effort.

Me and Helen were sat on the sofa watching Percy and Annabeth tell some stories that the boys haven't heard before (and of course that we haven't either). Their favorite one ended up being of two days ago where they got thrown into a lake, sharing their first official kiss, and the beginning of their relationship.

After that, Layton told the story of how he managed to tick off the god of war, Ares. In a nutshell, Ares had been on a date with Aphrodite, when he bumped into the demigod, stating that he would crush him like a bug if he didn't get out of his way.

Percy compared it to his similar experience in their first quest where he had also battled Ares and managed to get on his bad side.

Layton accepted the challenge and the two had a duel. However, Ares wasn't so well against magic and quit the battle, returning to Aphrodite.

We talked on for a few hours until the group decided it was time to return to camp for lunch. While Helen could cook, nothing beat having whatever your mind and heart desired served to you on a silver platter. Literally.

**Percy**

The trip home took no more than two seconds. We suddenly appeared in the middle of the dining Pavillon, causing some weird glares. Being use to wacky stuff though, the campers just shook it off and returned to their normal business.

I ate an Annabeth-less, blue colored lunch with mostly delight. One time, me and Annabeth had both coincidentally looked up at each other with a sad look on our face, with made the two of us smile. She winked at me and we quickly finished our food (without looking weird).

"Anything else we need to get done?" I asked, taking hold of each of her hands with mine

Annabeth pondered about it for a moment. "I need to finish designing the new cabins"

"Oh uh, in that case I should get to cleaning my cabin" I said

"How about after that?" Annabeth inquired

I yawned. "Probably going to catch up on some sleep"

"Ok Seaweed Brain, I'll come and wake you up when I'm done" She smiled and kissed me on the cheek

After walking Annabeth back to the Athena cabin, I headed back to my own and decided to take a nap like I had said after cleaning up.

Like usual, I found myself in another demigod dream.

The scene was set in a snowy forest. I quickly recognized the group that was traveling through them. Artemis's archers which were currently led by Zoë Nightshade. They walked through the forest until they stumbled across a younger Layton.

"A male demigod" Zoe said

"And?" Layton replied curiously

"I suggest you move out of your way before we shoot you down" Zoe warned

"By all means, do" Layton dared

Not wasting any time, an archer fired an arrow that was effortlessly caught by Layton. Zoe looked surprised at first but she shot her own arrow that hit. It was an electrical arrow that electrocuted him.

The rest of the archers fired their arrows, but they were all reflected by an invisible barrier with with a checkered pattern. Layton motioned his hand and the barrier charged forward, slamming into all of the archers and knocking them over like dominoes.

Layton raised his hand up and a vine rosed from the ground, wrapping around the archers like a tight blanket. They attempted to squirm around with it but they were unable to move.

A bright light appeared and I recognized Artemis who entered the scene and shot a single arrow that cut through the vine and freed her archers.

She opened her mouth to speak but I was awoken from my dream by a tap on my shoulders, unable to hear whatever the goddess was going to say.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. Annabeth was standing over me with an extremely stressed look on her face. Not worry, but stress. By now I could tell the difference by the glisten in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, quickly sitting up

She turned around and grabbed something off the table before shoving two different blueprints in my face. Thanks to my dyslexia and slow waking, it took about a minute before I could process what was really on them.

Two different designs for the Hecate Cabin were in front of me. I knew nothing about architecture besides what Annabeth rambled about. The only major differences were how the outside looked.

"Your asking for my opinion?" I questioned

"I asked everyone I could, your the tie breaker" Annabeth explained but there was a hint of uncertainty or untruthfulness in her voice

"Why don't you ask the two Hecate campers that have we have?" I suggested and her face quickly relaxed, but also showed that she mentally scolded herself

She blushed. "Er... just give me an answer"

"The one on the left I guess" I chose a random one

"You randomly picked that" Annabeth put on her _really?_ look

"Well I don't know why you're asking me of all people" I said, scratching my cheek

**Annabeth**

I mean, how was I suppose to put this? I just wanted my boyfriend's opinion. I hadn't actually asked anyone yet. I thought if I went with the one that he chose, then I could make him proud of my work.

I sighed and rested my head on his chest. "I didn't actually ask anyone, I just wanted to choose something you would like"

"Annabeth, both of them look amazing. I'd be proud anyways" Percy chuckled, making me smile

"Sorry for waking you up" I apologized "I'll just ask our Hecate campers then"

"No problem, I'm well rested by now" Percy stretched "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner"

"Already?"

That night at dinner I was granted permission to sit with Percy. I had made the claim to Chiron that being around him helped me concentrate and work on designing the news cabins. It wasn't an entire lie though.

On the other hand, he could distract me sometimes, attempting to feed me food (which I ate), and kissing me which left me with the urge to kiss back.

"Ok Percy, I need to focus" I said with a grin, pulling back from our most recent kiss

"How much longer?" He groaned

"Two more cabins" I answered

"But you've already designed six" Percy sighed "Your saying there's going to be twenty cabins now?"

"Seaweed Brain, you were the one who wanted these cabins made" I reminded, tapping my pencil once on an empty blueprint

"Right, sorry" He rubbed the back of his neck

I couldn't help but laugh. "Have I told you that your cute when your nervous?"

"A few times" Percy grinned and I kissed him on the lips

"Hey! No PDA!" Malcom teased with a large mischievous smile as he walked by

He was going to pay for that later.

**Layton**

"Strange, mom never gave me any gifts" Lou Ellen, apparently my sibling, said

"Well I'm pretty sure you weren't left homeless" I pointed out

"True" She laughed

Suddenly, the two Stolls sat down at the table with a look on their face that read trouble. I had heard they were known for playing pranks on the campers.

"We need help with a prank" Travis said

After hearing them out, I thought it would be funny enough for me to get involved. We hid behind a bush not too far from the Hades cabin. We only waited for about two minutes until Nico Di Angelo walked by.

He walked to his cabin door and opened it, but was bounced back when he tried to cross the threshold. Shaking his head, he tried again, yet the same thing happened.

Me, Lou, Travis, and Connor watched with pure entertainment as Nico slammed on the invisible barrier that had been placed on his door, and he kept trying over and over.

Percy and Annabeth eventually walked by, laughing at first but then walking over to interrogate the situation.

"What's wrong?" asked Percy

"I can't walk through my stupid door!" Nico frustratingly exclaimed

Just before Percy could try it, I motioned my hand, allowing him to pass through. Nico raised his eyebrow and tried it again, but I quickly repaired the barrier and he was bounced back.

It started a repeated pattern of Percy and Annabeth attempting to pass through the door and being successful, but Nico failing to whenever he would try.

Eventually they got through the loophole when Annabeth intelligently found a work around. Just before she walked through the threshold with Lou deactivating the barrier, she quickly grabbed Nico's wrist and pulled him, passing through.

"Aw man" Connor complained

"At least we got him for a good ten minutes" Travis chuckled

My three accomplices disassembled before we could get caught. When the trio wasn't looking I made my way over and questioned their facial expressions.

"Something strange was going on with my door" Nico gritted through his teeth

"Strange indeed" I mumbled

Annabeth eyed like she knew what I had done, and Percy was distracted looking at her, and a fourth figure whose presence was unknown to the other three was watching us.

I cleared my throat. "Anyways, I should get going"

Leaving the scene as quick as I could without looking strange, I couldn't help but notice that Hera had been watching the interaction. Looks like she really is going through with her hectic plan. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Annabeth.


	8. Eight: Strange Game of Capture The Flag

**Malcolm** **/** **August** **21st**

**I** **ended** **up** **instantly** **regretting** **what** **I** **had** **said** **last** **night** **to** **Annabeth** **when** **I** **woke** **up.** My eyelids flickered open and the first thing I saw was her cold expression staring down onto me as if I had done something wrong.

She took a step forward and I flinched hard enough to roll off the bed and land at her feet, looking up into her menacing grey eyes.

"Uh, I'm sorry" I apologized "Please don't hurt me"

"Don't you dare ever do that again Malcolm" Annabeth put into place

I nodded my head nervously. "Yes ma'am"

After that, her expression calmed down and she walked out of the room like nothing had happened.

"What was that all about?" Bea Wise asked, staring down at me from her top bunk bed

"Whatever you do, don't tease her about Percy" I groaned, picking myself up off the ground

"I've never seen her act this way before" Bea Wise said, looking up at the roof, tapping her finger on her chin with a thinking expression

"Me neither" I stretched my arms "You think Percy is healthy for her?"

"Oh, most certainly" Bea Wise quickly said "I think after everything they went through, they're perfect for each other. You can see it in the way they look at one another and how they act when the other is around"

"Can't say I disagree" I nodded my head "But it sure wouldn't hurt to have normal Annabeth back"

"That is normal Annabeth" Bea Wise argued "Sure she may be a bit different now that she's in a relationship, especially with someone like Percy who we know she's had a crush on for years"

"Right. But we should probably be on time for breakfast" I suggested

"Yeah... I wonder if Annabeth will sit with us" Bea Wise thought

"It was just one time she didn't sit with us" I pointed out

"True, but she does seem obsessed with Percy, in a good way. Mostly" Bea Wise climbed down the latter "I mean she really made the excuse that he helped her concentrate. What about her fellow architects?"

"I think your too young to understand" I chuckled

**Percy**

"So how are things with you and Annabeth?" Grover asked

"Good so far" I smiled

"I told you that you would be fine" Grover said

"I still can't help but be nervous about dating her though" I replied

Grover grinned at my reply. "Don't worry Perce. It's all natural. Especially when your dating someone you've had a crush on for years"

"That's what my mom said" I laughed, rubbing the exhaustion out of my eyes "She had a long talk with me last night"

"I'm assuming she told you about manners and to open the door for her?" Grover correctly guessed, and I nodded my head which made up both erupt into laughter

The laughter ended being just loud enough for me to not hear the approaching figure, because when they sat next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I jumped back a little.

"What?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow "Don't like my kisses?"

"Oh uh, hey Annabeth, I just didn't hear you coming" I quickly and nervously denied which earn me a kiss on the lips

Grover cleared his throat. "Still here"

"I know" Annabeth rolled her eyes at him before turning back to me "What were you guys talking about?"

My nervousness didn't dissipate so I practically stammered. "I- um, the weather is awfully nice today. That was our conversation topic"

"You still insist on keeping secrets from me?" Annabeth asked, reading me like a book, even though I made it pretty obvious

"Yeah your right, kind of hard to do that" I said

"Not that you have a choice now, do you?" Annabeth placed her hand on top of mine

I smiled. "Not really"

"Still here" Grover said

"I know, Grover" Annabeth replied a bit harshly

Not going to lie, even Annabeth seemed to be a bit strange about this whole dating thing. She seemed to be awfully defensive about our relationship. Not that she was trying to hide it, just that she seemed a little... embarrassed?

Or was she nervous like me? Gods I'm hopeless... I really hoped it was the second one though. It would make things a lot better

"Percy!" Annabeth nearly shouted, bringing me out of my thoughts

"Huh?"

"You were just staring at me" Annabeth said with a grin

"Sorry" I apologized, but I couldn't forget Grover again "Anyways, we should get to breakfast, wouldn't want to be stuck doing the morning dishes either"

Me and Annabeth walked holding backs, slightly swinging them in a nice rhythm to the dining Pavillon while Grover walked besides us a little awkwardly. Once we got close enough, I spotted Layton approaching us, rubbing his wristbands a bit strangely.

"Did you guys hear about what happened last night?" He asked

"No" Annabeth looked at me strangely before turning back "What happened?"

"Artemis payed a visit and she looked a bit distressed. Her hunters will be staying for a while" Layton revealed

"On the bright side, Thalia is staying for a bit" Grover said

"And it means campers vs archers capture the flag!" I added

Layton raised his eyebrow. "I guess you guys have some kind of competition?"

"We do" Annabeth confirmed "Especially Percy and Thalia"

She wasn't wrong. Me and Thalia had some competition going, since we were both children of the big three. On the other hand, Nico wasn't very competitive though. Then again he was younger, so I didn't really blame him.

**Annabeth**

There were about thirty archers, so at random, thirty campers were chosen to go up against them in Capture The Flag.

By at random, I mean I got to pick my twenty-nine accomplices. Just to name a few, I picked Clarisse, Malcolm, Layton for his magic, the Stolls because why not, and I made sure to pick Percy last just to tease him.

"That was not funny, Annabeth" Percy said, but I could tell he was holding back a smile

I rolled my eyes. "Looks like it was funny"

"Maybe it was a little funny" Percy released his laugh and I laughed

"Love you, Percy" I said

"Love you too, Beth" He replied

I sighed. "_Don't _call me that"

"I think it sounds cute" He argued and I blushed

Clarisse snapped her fingers. "If you two are done flirting, we have a game to catch"

"Oh please, don't make me tell the entire camp about you and Chris" I fired back and her face contorted into an extremely angry expression

"Don't you dare go there Chase" Clarisse threatened

"Alright, enough" Layton said

"Shut it, magic-" Clarisse's sentence was left unfinished by some kind of spell that left her on mute

I could tell it was a spell because Layton's bands were glowing a bit brighter as she spoke. Clarisse tried a couple of times but she was left unable to speak. She was going to take things into a more physical matter but the game started.

Sacrificing a bit of strategy and win percentage, me and Percy went in the same general direction. Thalia ended up predicting we would do this though and cut us off, joined by two other hunters who had their bows trained on us.

"Well well, the two lovers went the same direction. How predictable" Thalia playfully mocked

"Nothing stopping us from taking you down" Percy retorted

Thalia snapped her fingers and her two fellow hunters shot arrows, I narrowly dodged one while Percy was quick enough to use Riptide to slice the arrow fired at him in half.

Both archers attempted to reload their bows but me and Percy quickly charged forward and eliminated them before they could.

I let Percy and Thalia go at it just so that they could have their fun. But I was also kind of worried for Thalia considering Percy's recent dip in the River Styx.

However, Thalia still somehow managed to get him pinned against a tree, slowly approaching with her spear targeted on him.

"Your luck has run out Jackson" Thalia said

"I still got a trick up my sleeve" Percy replied

"And what would that be?" Thalia asked curiously

"Her name's Annabeth"

I picked up one of the archer's bows and shot a precise arrow that knocked Thalia's spear out of her hand, allowing Percy to eliminate her.

"You got lucky this time lover boy" Thalia scowled and Percy just laughed

Percy rushed over and held my free hand as we rushed towards the flag. When we got there though, we found the task of taking it rather easy. Either the other archers had been eliminated or they had a strange strategy, because there were no hunters guarding the flag.

"That's strange" Percy picked up the flag

"Lets not stick around to find out if it is or isn't" I suggested and we made our way back

On our way back over, we found that a surprising amount of the campers on our team had been eliminated. In fact, basically all of them had.

"What in Hades happened?" Percy questioned

"I guess they got ambushed" I guessed

There was a strange sound coming from our right, so instead of delivering the flag we made our way over there. Cautiously, we peaked out from a tree and found around ten archers surrounding Layton and Clarisse, who definitely were not fond of the fact they had to work together.

"Should we help them?" Percy asked

I laughed quietly. "No, I want to see this play out"

"Drop the weapons and surrender" ordered a hunter

"How do you want to do this?" Layton asked his teammate

"I don't need your help" Clarisse spat

Clarisse charged forward and had arrows shot at her, but they were stopped by a barrier Layton had put up, which consequentially made Clarisse hit it.

Layton laughed as he dropped the barrier and allowed Clarisse to take out the hunters on the right who had no time to reload their bows. Layton unleashed Funem Celer and swung the blade, causing it to extend like a whip and disarm the hunters on the left with precision.

"I said I didn't need your help" Clarisse said

"Unless you like arrows in your back, by all means go ahead next time" Layton smirked and then spotted us

Percy gave a small wave before we rushed back over to our side, the firework above us indicating that we had won and captured the enemy teams flag.

"Thanks for the help back there Wise Girl" Percy kissed me on the lips

"What would you do without me?" I laughed

That night at dinner I sat with Thalia next to me so that we could properly catch up after the war, seeing that she had things to do before.

"So how's things with Percy?" She inquired "He isn't treating you badly is he?"

"No no no!" I quickly denied "He's just fine, perfect actually"

"Good, because you know what I would do if he hurt you" Thalia said

"Yeah I know" I nervously chuckled

"Look Annabeth, there's something I should tell you" Thalia put her fork down

"What?"

I could tell this wasn't going to be good by her tone. Thalia usually never spoke with that tone unless it was pretty important.

The story she ended up telling me was pretty shocking.

A year before I had met Thalia and Luke, they had come across Layton who was eight at the time, it was the same year I met him. He and Luke had a dispute which ended up in a brawl. Luke was thirteen at the time but he ended up badly loosing the fight, unable to deal with the magic.

Thalia tried to step in and help also but she was disarmed and subdued easily. Thankfully, Layton didn't have bad intents so he let them go.

"Annabeth, you haven't seen his fully magic capabilities. Not one bit. All you've seen is simple barriers and vine growing, but there's a lot more to those bands" Thalia warned

"I'm not sure I get your point" I said

"Just be careful" Thalia replied

That night I was unsure if the dream I had was coincidence or not. I watched the two on one battle unfold. Layton was wearing his chest plate, mask and gloves and he was dishing out wild spells.

One time, a giant vise rose up from the ground and spiraled like something out of Jack and Beanstalk, before arching down and smacking Thalia away, making her slam into a nearby tree.

Luke charged in but Layton released two dark red ropes from his bands that tied around his wrists and held him in place. He tried struggling but he was electrocuted and fell over.

Thalia threw her spear like a javelin but Layton casually flicked his hand which sent it back at twice the velocity, nearly impaling her.

Layton held out his palm facing Luke and a circular disc formed that had strange patterns on it formed. It looked kind of like an ancient calendar, but the point was that he titled his hand which made the disc spin slowly.

The ground shook and a crack was slowly opening up beneath Luke, threatening to swallow him hole.

"Stop!" Thalia shouted, and Layton complied

"Your right" Layton agreed "Trying to stop the inevitable is pointless"

I was confused by what he said at first, then I realized that he must've known about Luke's eventual tumble into the darkness.

Was this a warning dream?


	9. Nine: I Risk My Life Again

**Percy** **/** **August** **22nd**

**I** **jumped** **out** **of** **bed** **and** **hit** **my** **head** **on** **the** **top** **bunk.** I had to get that thing removed since Tyson only stayed in there occasionally, and there was space for another bed in a different part of the cabin.

Anyways, the reason I had jumped was because I found Annabeth curled up in my bed at my side, facing the wall away from me. I had forgotten about the events that had transpired last night. Or well, earlier this morning

It was around three in the morning when I woke up with a knock at my cabin door. I thought it was just a prank or that I was hearing things, so I decided to not waste my time to get up and answer. After about two minutes, I could see a slight shadow under the door so I decided it must've been important.

My heart almost broke into a million pieces when I opened the door to find Annabeth looking down at the ground with a sad look on her face.

"A-Annabeth?" I croaked

"Percy!" She tightly hugged me as if she was never going to let go

"What happened?" I asked, holding her tightly

She explained to me that she had a bad nightmare about my death in the war against Luke/Kronos. Her cabin mates had woken her up and suggested she come find me.

"C-Can I stay with you, just for tonight?" Annabeth requested

I blushed. "Uh, sure"

"I can stay on the top bunk" Annabeth entered the room and looked up at it

"It's fine Annabeth, honestly" I took her hand and led her to my bed

She blushed just as as hard as I was and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks Percy, I love you"

"I love you too Annabeth"

We got into bed and it was pretty awkward at first, but within time we made ourselves comfortable.

Right now, she was still asleep so I quietly got out of bed but took my pillow with me so I could use it like an icepack for my head. I sat at my desk facing Annabeth, and even though I could only see her back, it was comforting to see her sleeping so peacefully.

There was a knock on the door, and I didn't want to wake up Annabeth so I walked over and opened it without giving a second though as to who could be at the door.

"Layton?"

"Percy, we need to talk" He said

"Why does it look you were out in the rain?" I asked

"Because I was out in the rain" He answered

"They let you leave?"

Layton raised his eyebrow. "I don't take orders from Mr.D or Chiron, my mom made sure to put that in place"

He entered the room but he stopped dead in his tracks once he spotted Annabeth. Oh gods. He slowly lifted his finger, continuing to raise his eyebrow and then turned to point at me.

"You didn't-"

"No!" I quickly denied any suspicions of funny business going on with a large blush spread across my face

I walked over to my desk and reapplied the pillow to my head for comfort, motioning for him to speak.

He leaned against the bunk bed. "I need to know everything you know about Luke Castellan"

"I mean sure, but why?"

"Strange stuff" He muttered

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

I dismissed what he had said and told him everything I knew about Luke, from how he had saved Annabeth when she was seven to how more recently, he had been taken over by Kronos and sacrificed himself.

"But the person you should be asking is Annabeth" I concluded

"Percy, there's ancient evils arising, some that have never been recorded in the history books or old legends" Layton said "I know things might not make sense right now, but they will eventually"

"Does Luke have something to do with them?" I inquired

"Somewhat. He's not... entirely dead. Maybe... not entirely sure" Layton informed

Luke... could still be alive? He had been my friend in his final moments and he was a good guy, but did I want him to not be dead? If he was alive then how would things so? I could feel myself getting sick at the thought. Would Annabeth leave me for Luke? I know she she didn't love him but still, after everything...

"She doesn't love Luke, Percy" Layton assured

"What do you mean?" I replied

"You seemed to be deep in thought and you were looking at Annabeth, I only assumed you were questioning the possible scenario of him being revived" Layton explained

"I mean, I was. I can't help it" I confirmed

"He can't be revived exactly. It's hard to explain" Layton said

Layton waved his hand and mist rolled in that formed a screen. I was shown a familiar canyon that appeared in my visions from the night I had swam into the lights.

"Something is happening there, I just don't know what" He rubbed his wristband

"When I got shown that canyon, I heard something laughing at me" I revealed

"Syn" He vaguely mumbled

"Sin?"

"Don't worry about it for now"

Annabeth mumbled my name in her sleep and it was like something tugged on one of my heart strings. I walked over and shook her lightly so that she would wake up.

She did and she eyed me closely before her eyes began to glisten with sadness.

"Percy" She whispered

"Yeah Annabeth?"

I got tugged into the bed and she tightly hugged my head while it rested on her shoulder. I couldn't see it but I could tell she was crying because of her breathing and sniffling.

"It's ok Annabeth, I'm right here" I wrapped my arms around her back and helped her sit up so that she in my lap facing me

"What did you see?" Layton asked, causing Annabeth to nearly jump out of my lap and hit her head, but I held her in place

"I- um- I- didn't know you were here" Annabeth said but she didn't get a reply "I saw this dragon-human-like figure. It was the one we saw from the painting in the dark cave actually"

"His name is Syn, and he's chosen you as his target" Layton cracked his knuckles

"Nothing I've ever heard of" Annabeth just blinked

"It's nothing really. The chances of him waking up in our lifetime is low. You're only a target of his visions" Layton dismissed

I wanted to know why he had chosen Annabeth, it was made me kinda frustrated. What was a Syn? Layton made it clear it was spell s y n, not s i n.

After a long morning and a more relaxed breakfast, Annabeth had a plan for the next step of our relationship, and while I knew the time would eventually come, I was scared.

But it was inevitable, and avoiding it would make things worse. Much worse.

"You sure I won't get turned into a spider?" I asked frantically

Annabeth laughed. "I hope you don't"

"You hope? What kind of answer is that?" I replied

She just shrugged which left me very uneasy. Annabeth's mom, Athena, never really liked me, so I had no idea how this was going to go down.

Claiming he had business with his mom as well, Layton used his technique to take us to Olympus (which was still mostly in ruins).

"I got to get on with the design of this place" Annabeth frowned at the sight

"Yeah, but don't overdo yourself" I advised, knowing she wouldn't listen

The three of us walked through the Olympus, looking around at the ruin structures. I could tell Annabeth was studying them in detail, her eyes looking as if she was calculating where and how things would go down with the construction.

I could just tell by the look on her face that she was envisioning where certain things would go, what material they would be made out of and how they would look.

It was crazy to think that half a week ago I had almost died here, and now I was casually walking (not so casually) here with someone I didn't know up until the day after, and Annabeth, who I was now dating.

Absolutely crazy. Now, Hecate was a minor goddess so we found her in a different part of Olympus using her magic to help out with some of the reconstruction that was mandatory and needed to be done right away.

"Hey" Layton called

Hecate turned around. "Ah, Layton! You've come. And you've brought Olympus's heroes as well"

"Hi" Annabeth waved

"You guys go ahead" Layton said and we nodded our heads

My anxiety picked up and rose with each and every step that we took, getting closer to the throne room until before I knew it, we were before half of the Olympians. Me and Annabeth had made sure to let go of each other's hands before entering though.

Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Artemis. These were the Olympians that were before us, and I had a special relationship with each of them except maybe Demeter.

"Hello Percy" My father greeted

"Oh my, just the two I wanted to see" Aphrodite giggled and Athena raised her eyebrow

"I have two punks I dislike on Olympus at once" Ares rolled his eyes

"Don't be so childish Ares" Artemis scolded

One of the things I always wondered about were how the Olympians talked to each other. Like how would Hermes and Artemis talk? Do they have some kind of friendship or do they not like each other. Just a few of things I wanted an answer to.

"Er, dad. We need to talk to you" I spoke

"You too mom" Annabeth added

Poseidon and Athena hesitantly stepped down from their thrones and shrunk to match our height level. They followed us to outside the throne room and onto the steps where we could talk with Aphrodite interrupting or the other Olympians commenting.

"This better be some good news" Athena said, crossing her arms

"Um, about that" Annabeth fidgeted with her hands

"Look, we just wanted to say," I held Annabeth's hand, "That even though you guys have your rivalry, we won't be following that path"

Athena's facial expression didn't change but my dad smirked knowingly.

"Percy, my boy. You have my blessing of course. You have yourself a fine woman" He said, causing both of us to blush

"I think it would be best if I have a word with my daughter in private" Athena said

**Annabeth**

I gave Percy a kiss on the cheek before walking away with my mom to gods know where. To be completely honest, I was totally terrified of what she was going to say.

"Over the years I had my suspicions about the relationship between you too" She began "Thanks to Aphrodite too of course"

"Mom- I mean, Lady Athena, I love Percy" I said

"Annabeth" She huffed "While I cannot stop you from making your own decisions, I can still advise you. That boy may not be good for you, and I'm not speaking out of my rivalry with his father"

"With all due respect, he's been nothing but good for me" I replied "More than you actually"

Athena stopped walking and I thought I was going to be turned into the world's next realistic statue. "Soon you will see what I mean"

We walked back to Percy and Poseidon who seemed to be having a conversation of their own, but they stopped once they spotted us coming over. I practically jogged the last couple of steps until I was next to Percy, holding his hand.

"You risked your life by coming here and announcing such a thing, son of sea scum" Athena announced "But I admire your boldness, and you did save Olympus. So I will allow you to date my daughter"

"Thanks, Lady Athena" Percy replied

"But if you dare hurt her, bad things will come your way" Athena warned

I rolled my eyes and Percy nervously nodded his head. Thunder crashed behind us and Layton rushed up on cue.

"Time to go" He said

We all said goodbye to our godly parents and then were taken back to camp. Officially, me and Percy were now all good to date which brought a lot of relief.

"Looks like were one hundred percent official" Percy smirked at me

I scoffed. "I thought we already were?"

"Unless you want to date the itsy bitsy little spider then I guess so" Percy said and I laughed

"Your such a Seaweed Brain"

"But I'm yours" Percy reminded me, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Yeah, you are" I proudly smiled


	10. Ten: Calm Before The Storm

**Percy** **/** **August** **23rd**

**I** **woke** **up** **thinking** **it** **was** **Christmas.** You might ask why, but it because when I looked out the window, it was snowing.

Then I remembered that it was impossible for it to snow or rain because of the barrier we have around camp_. What in the gods name was going on?_

When I walked out, I found basically the entire camp in a large free for all snowball fight. Within a minute I had already dodged about fifteen snowballs (which was easy due to my heightened senses).

I spotted Nico Di Angelo sulkily walking around, letting snowballs hit him. I decided to gather up some snow and throw a fast and strong snowball that hit him in the face, knocking him over.

He instantly got up and looked around with a death stare until he spotted me laughing at him. Then I felt the feeling. The cold and somewhat hard snow shaped like a ball hit me straight in the face from the side.

Honestly I understood how Nico felt and regretted it. It was pretty annoying getting hit by a snowball. I looked around for who had hit me so I could extract some revenge, and found the one person in this whole camp who I was unsure of wether or not I could hit them with a snowball or not.

Annabeth laughed as she approached. "You look grumpy, you were just laughing a second ago Seaweed Brain"

Instead of replying I quickly knelt down and picked up another snowball and hit her right in the face before she could give me a hug.

"Your gonna pay for that" She growled, her smile quickly turning into a challenging look

The next fifteen minutes were spent dodging high speed snowballs and attempting to fire some back at the thrower, but Annabeth kept dodging mine and I kept dodging hers.

Eventually we had tired ourselves out and sat down on the steps leading up to my cabin to watch the other campers go at it, her head resting against my chest while I couldn't help but play with her curls that flowed around her shoulders wildly.

"Hey, why is it snowing anyways?" I asked

"Not sure, I thought you might know" Annabeth replied

"Yes! There you guys are!" Grover suddenly exclaimed from our right, causing Annabeth to jump up and hit my jaw

"Ow" I muttered

"Oh my gods! Sorry Percy!" Annabeth quickly apologized, sounding and looking genuine which looked really cute

I ended up laughing at her. "No problem Annabeth, I can't be mad at such a cutie"

She blushed and we regained our position as Grover sat down on my other side, explaining that he's been a big target of snowballs ever since he woke up.

"I mean, how are you guys safe?" He concluded

"I guess people know not mess with us" Annabeth replied

On cue, she got nailed in the face by a snowball coming from her brother Malcolm. She quickly got up (minding my jaw this time) and went over to go deal with him, leaving me and Grover laughing.

"He's screwed" Grover said

"I know" I grinned at the sight of Annabeth standing over a Malcolm begging for mercy on the ground

**Malcolm**

"Please Annabeth! I'm sorry!" I apologized frantically

She gritted her teeth. "You said that last time, Malcolm"

"I was aiming for Percy! I swear!" I insisted, curling up into a ball on the ground

"I told you not to do that again" Annabeth argued

"You never specified what_ that_ was" I pointed out, preparing to get hit or kicked by tensing up

Instead, she laughed at me. "Look at you. Do you really think I was going to hurt you?"

"Yes" I answered, probably sounding like a little kid on the verge of crying

"Get up Malcolm" She ordered and I took my time before standing up

Once I got up, I quickly dashed away. Last time I was ever messing with either her or Percy. In my rush, I ended up bumping into the new camper who seemed to have been minding his own business.

He was barely phased by me bumping into him but I fell backwards and hit my head. As if I hadn't been embarrassed enough today.

"Sorry" I quietly said

"Malcolm, right?" He asked and I nodded my head "Cool"

After that he simply walked in the direction I had come from. Layton was a strange guy. Only Percy, Annabeth and Grover seemed particularly close enough to call him a friend and his unique silver color was a rumor amongst the campers.

**Percy**

Annabeth walked back over and breathed out heavily before resting her head on my chest for the third time now, and I had my arm around her shoulder, holding her to me tightly.

"How are you guys enjoying the snow?" Layton asked as he approached

"You caused this?" I responded

"The Hephaestus cabin caused fire while working on their latest project, so I decided it would be a good idea to bring in some snow" Layton explained

"You can just control the weather like that?" Grover asked

"This is my limit" Layton said "Only half of the camp is snowing"

"How long does this last anyways..." I mumbled

"It'll be here all day, gone by tomorrow" Layton answered

"In that case, we should have our fun while we can" Grover suggested

Annabeth groaned. "I want to stay here"

Layton's held out both his hands and his silver wristbands began to spun rapidly, sparks flying off. It sounded like an airplane getting ready to take off if you asked me to describe it.

The snow on the ground in front of us began to float up and conjure up into solid ice blocks, until they floated over and stacked up onto each other.

Three ice blocks placed like an invisible god playing with legos were in front of us. Layton pretended to chop something in the air lightly and the stack was cut into half perfectly down the middle.

"You guys find out what's up with Artemis?" Layton inquired

"No, not even Thalia knows" Annabeth answered

"Whatever it is, it must be important" I said

I looked around at the area and it really did make me think about Christmas. That's when a bright idea popped into my head (hey, they come usually).

"Grover, I need your help with something" I announced

"What's up Perce?"

Much to her disappointment, I told Annabeth that I would be right back before leading Grover away to the camp beach which should be extremely cold by now.

"You've got something planned, I can tell" Grover figured

"Yeah, I know if I take long enough that Annabeth will come looking for me, and she'll be able to guess that I'm here" I replied

"You want me to distract her" Grover said and I nodded my head "I'm on it captain"

I chuckled and jumped into the water, hoping that I could find just what I was looking for.

**Annabeth**

It's been fifteen minutes since Percy said that he would be right back. Whatever he was doing, it better be important.

I waited another ten minutes before coming to the conclusion that something was up. My first guess to where he would be was at his cabin, so I walked over there to go check. I knocked on the door but got no answer.

"If your in there Seaweed Brain then you better open up" I said

After about two minutes I tried opening the door and found it was unlocked. _Oh my gods Percy, how can you be so dumb? _Point was that he wasn't there though.

Next I did a quick run around the camp, checking every open area, but to no avail. I asked Layton if he could cast a spell to find him somehow, but he said he didn't have any, and neither did Lou Ellen.

That was when I began to panic. I ran to the absolute last place where he could be: the beach. Luckily, I found Grover standing around as if he was on sight for something. He spotted me approaching and his facial expression changed to a nervous one.

"Grover. Where's Percy?" I demanded

"Oh- uh, I don't know" He replied, clearly lying

I sighed. "Grover I'm not stupid, I can tell you know where he is. So tell me"

"I swear Annabeth" Grover put his hands up in defeat "I don't know where he is"

I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him close to me. "Your going to tell me where he is or we're going to have issues, got it?"

He nodded his head in compliance. "He's uh..."

Grover was cut off when a big splash erupted from the water. I turned my attention to it and Percy emerged completely dry with one of his hands behind his back.

I jogged over and he stared at me with a grin on his face, while I studied him carefully. "Where in Hades were you? You've been gone for nearly an hour! I was worried!"

"Gee Annabeth, I didn't know you were that obsessed" Percy teased and I blushed but I was still mad

"Your not getting out of this with your charm this time Seaweed Brain, you better have a good reason for this!" I replied, crossing my arms and giving him a stern look

"I hope it was a good reason to" Percy revealed what he was hiding and I was taken aback

In front of my face was an extremely beautiful red coral pendant. I looked up to Percy with a confused look but he was just grinning as widely as he could.

Without thinking, I lunged forward and hugged Percy tightly, never wanting to let him go. We lasted for about a minute until I pulled away and accepted the pendant.

"I have a charm?" Percy asked out of nowhere

"Yes Percy, you do" I smiled warmly at him before placing the pendant onto my necklace that held nine beads and my fathers Harvard college ring

"It still isn't as beautiful as you are though" Percy said, yet a bit nervous

"Aww Percy, you're so sweet" I kissed him on the lips "Thanks Seaweed Brain, I love it. And you of course"

"Love you too, Wise Girl" He planted a quickly kiss on my cheek

**Layton**

The countdown to doom was set into place. Hera's plan had some pros and cons, but I was skeptical of wether it would work or not. In order to minimize the damager, I would need to take matters into my own hands.

Days turned into weeks and camp ended for summer-goers. I decided to stay year round since I had nowhere else to go. Construction for the twenty cabins were nearly finished so I was going to be staying in mine with my half-sister Lou Ellen.

On the night of the last day of camp for the summer-goers is when the countdown began. I watched the events play out from a distance, using my magic to zoom in on the scene, and also allow me to listen on the conversation.

I can't lie when I said that what I heard truly did make me feel some emotions. I knew that the challenges ahead we're going to be tough for everyone. Especially Annabeth, who I was going to need to help out in the best way I could.

Fate will soon play its card.

**Percy** **/** **September** **1st**

The last two weeks were some of the best I've ever had in my miserable life. Then again, Annabeth would kill me if I said otherwise. Grover was taking over the Saytr Seekers on a round trip across the world to find unclaimed demigods. A lot of new ones were popping up, as per the gods keeping their promise.

Tyson led a group of cyclopes builders while Nico humorously led a group of undead construction workers. The Hades cabin was coming along nicely and of course there would only be one person staying there though.

The Hermes cabin was way less crowded now, unclaimed kids becoming claimed happened almost every night. Chiron was expecting double the population for next summer which was insane to think about it. We would need major expansions, but with Annabeth leading, it was going to be fine.

Gods I'm proud of Annabeth. My Wise Girl. She was leading the construction for Olympus and the cabins at Calm Half-Bloods while also recently working on the expansions for camp.

"I'll be traveling a lot" Grover warned "Between protecting nature and finding half-bloods. I may not see you as much"

"Won't change anything" I replied. "You're still my best friend, thing's aren't too different"

He grinned widely. "Except for Annabeth"

"That's different" I argued

"Yeah" He agreed, nodding his head "It is"

In the late afternoon I had taken a last walk on the beach and had a small conversation with my dad who thanked me for everything.

"_Your doing well with those new cabins, by the way. I suppose this means I can claim all those other sons and daughters of mine and send you some siblings next summe_r" He had teased me with

That next morning I stopped at the top of Half-Blood Hill with Annabeth. Campers were being take back to the real world by buses and vans and it was crazy to see so many. Some people like Layton were stay year round though. We had one final conversation, and he told me it wouldn't be that long until I saw him again.

He had said it suspiciously though, but I shrugged it off as nothing. This year I was going back to Goode High School for my sophomore year. The first time I'd be going to the same school for two years. (Shocking, right?).

Annabeth was making sure I finished my education, and my mom agreed with her of course. Speaking of Annabeth, she would be staying in New York.

She would be attending a boarding school in the city close to Olympus so that she could continue overseeing construction with whatever free time she had.

It was probably going to be a lot considering how smart she was. Dating the smartest girl at camp has its benefits but also its downsides (which I gladly took on). One being was that I actually learned stuff.

"And to be close to me too, right?" I said

She scoffed sarcastically and laced her fingers through mine. "Well, someone's got a big sense of importance"

"You know it's true" I grinned and she sighed before nodding her head in agreement

We watched the guard dragon Peleus curled around the pine tree with the Golden Fleece beneath him. He snored loudly which blew steam with each and every breath.

Annabeth joked that's what I looked like when I slept, but I drooled and didn't snore... or did I?

"Have you been thinking about Rachel's prophecy?" I asked

She looked like she thought hard about it. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you" I chuckled

She gave me her ideas on the prophecy, and Layton's words kept repeating themselves in my head, and most likely hers too.

"Wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if it wasn't peaceful" I reminded

"I guess you're right... or like Mr. D said, the prophecy may not happen for years"

"Could be a problem for a different generation for Demigods" I said "And maybe we could get to kick back and enjoy"

Annabeth nodded, still seeming unsure of our conclusion. I couldn't blame her though, Layton was sure about it being soon. I don't know what it was, but over two weeks I had learned he was usually right about things.

"Race you to the road?" I challenged

"You are so going to loose" Annabeth replied before taking off down the hill, with me sprinting after her

For once, I didn't look back. 

Although... 

I wish 

I had.

**A/N:** **All** **rights** **(with** **the** **exception** **of** **Layton)** **go** **to** **the** **amazing** **Rick** **Riordan.**


	11. Book 2, One: Countdown to Doom Hits Zero

**The** **Hidden** **Archives,** **Book** **2:** The Lost Hero

Following her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, mysterious disappearance, Annabeth must team up with Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Layton Striker to go on a quest to free Hera and find the one person who can track Percy down.

Rotating in between chapter, the story also details two months later in which Percy, suffering from amnesia yet still remembering the name Annabeth, arrives at Camp Jupiter guided by a friend of the past, Layton. Going on a quest to restore his memory and regain honor to the Fifth Cohort while freeing the death god Thanatos and retrieving a lost weapon of power, Percy teams up with Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Moon Knight.

Read on about how the two stories lead up to eventual heartfelt reunion between Percy and Annabeth and the gathering of The Great Seven.

**Annabeth** **/** **September** **19th**

**I** **didn't** **expect** **to** **wake** **today** **to** **the** **worse** **call** **of** **my** **life.** I had never felt such stress, worry, anxiety and fear for the situation that was going down.

"Hey Annabeth" Sally greeted through the Iris Message, seeming a bit down which was strange considering it took a lot to do something like that to her.

"Hey Sally!" I replied enthusiastically

"Would by any chance Percy be at your place?" Sally asked me

The events that happened yesterday flowed into my head. Me and Percy had gone on a mini quest for Hermes and retrieved his Caduceus... In return, he took me and my amazing boyfriend to Paris for our anniversary dinner... he kissed me goodnight... and then he left.

Percy didn't stay with me though...

"He's not here. I haven't seen or heard from his since our date" I answered

Sally breathed out shakily. "Oh gods"

"What's wrong?" I inquired, Sally's worry getting to me

"Percy isn't here" Sally revealed

I tried to keep my calm and think about where he could be. There were a lot of different scenarios that could have gone down. I mean it was just the way Percy was after all.

He could simply be out for a morning walk, or maybe he snuck to do some usual troublemaker stuff. Maybe he stayed the night at a friend's house?

"I know someone who can find him" I said

"Ok Annabeth, please get back to me. And stay safe" Sally replied

After saying goodbye and waving my hand through the mist, It was my turn to call someone through an Iris Message.

"Annabeth" He said, sounding strangely professional as if I was being hired for a job

"Layton, would you happen to know where Percy is?" I asked as he bushed his teeth

He dropped his toothbrush and kept the liquid bubbly past in his mouth for a few seconds before spitting into the sink. "He's gone?"

"He wasn't at his house this morning and I haven't seen him since our date" I explained

"Hold on a second" He held up a finger to indicate a pause. Then, he snapped the fingers on his other hand and what appeared to be a book of spells appeared in his hand. He flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. "Ok, I'm coming to you"

"Wait, wha-"

"So there's one way we can track him down" Layton said, now in my room

I had completely forgotten about Instantaneous Movement. It relaxed me just a bit to know that it existed and I knew someone who could preform it since it could also track people down.

Layton placed his left index and middle finger on his forehead and closed his eyes, concentrating hard. After about two minutes he frowned and regained his composure.

"I can't... I can't find him" He concluded

I frowned but I was still in denial at the thought. "Where could he be? He's not... He can't be... dead"

Layton put his hand on my shoulder as I began to cry, the tears flowing down my face and wetting the homework I had stayed up until two in the morning doing.

I didn't care. What was one homework to Percy? I couldn't just loose him like this. No. Something must be wrong with Layton's technique or in general.

"We have to go to camp, I need to see Chiron now" I said

"And school?" Layton question

I gritted my teeth. "I don't care about school right now"

Using his technique, I found myself at Camp Half-Blood still in my pajamas, but I didn't care. Anyone who dared get in my way now would be sternly dealt with.

After marching through camp and attracting strange glances from the year rounders, including Clarisse, I found Mr. D and Chiron playing their usual game.

I stood in front of their table and slammed a hand down onto the middle to catch their attention. Mr. D looked up at me as if he was going to sentence me to an eternity of dish washing, and Chiron seemed confused.

"What's wrong Annie Bell?" Mr. D asked, wanting to get rid of me ASAP

"Don't call me that, shut up, and listen" I instructed harshly "Percy is missing, he wasn't at his place, and Instantaneous Movement can't track him down either"

"Well if that technique is unable to find him, then he must be dead. Oh well, so sad, too bad. Now off with you. I sentence you to an eternity dish washing, breakfast and lunch included for such a disruption" Mr. D replied, not taking me or the situation seriously

"Annabeth, I will contact Zeus and the Olympians about it, for now, take it easy" Chiron said

I nodded my head but I wasn't going to take it easy. That school could expel me for all I cared, I wasn't going to rest until I was back in Percy's arms.

His strong arms, his lean figure, that messy black hair that I could run my hands through all day. And his gorgeous sea green eyes I found myself lost in every time I looked at them. That sense of humor I couldn't resist at laughing each time he made a stupid joke. Or the warm feeling of home when he wrapped his arms around me or when our lips touched.

Percy Jackson. Even after only a month of dating, he was someone I couldn't live without. My other half was missing...

**Layton**

"I almost feel bad" I said

"Yeah but it won't be any worse than what that daughter of Athena Is going through" Coach Hedge argued

"Not even close" I muttered

"How is the mist able to fool her like that anyways?" Hedge inquired, referring to the teenager we were currently observing

"It's the gods plans. The roman and greek personalities are... collaborating" I informed "But also kind of not at the same time"

"Agh. They've never gotten along" Hedge shook his head

"And Leo? What in Hades is he up to?" I asked

"Probably building something" Hedge guessed "It's what he usually does"

"And they haven't been claimed yet?"

"Not that I know of... I mean, you can go and talk to them"

"No" I denied "I can't meet them yet"

"Just what do you have planned?" Hedge raised an eyebrow

I sighed. "Just going with the flow. Hecate and Juno, or Hera, I don't even know, have some kind of plan that most of the gods seem to be in on. Something to do with _her_"

"Her? You mean the one down _there_?" Hedge pointed to the ground

"We're standing on her technically" I pointed out and it made Hedge uneasy

"If only she was real so we could give her a good whooping" Hedge said

"Well coach, you take good care of them for now. I have business elsewhere" I used my technique to take me to Olympus before Hedge could reply

I walked through the almost complete reconstruction of Olympus, heading straight for the throne room. Im sure that if Annabeth were here, she would storm right in their and demand to know where Percy is.

Truth was, I kind of knew where he was but I couldn't tell her. While I didn't completely agree with the god's plan, this part was necessary.

When I entered the throne room, only one god was on their thrones, but luckily it was the one I need to speak to.

"So you really did it" I said

"I wasn't joking child" Hera replied "This is the only way for the cooperation between the two camps to go down"

"How long do you plan on torturing the girl?" I asked

"Torturing?" Hera pretended to be offended by my comment "To answer your question, three months I presume, at least. But it isn't torture, I'm not deliberately doing it to punish her or anything"

"You could've sent anyone" I argued

"Wrong" Hera shook her head "None has more important than Percy Jackson. Additionally, Annabeth has quite a strong will. She will push hard for his discovery"

**Annabeth** **/** **September** **20th**

I awoke in the Athena cabin, my pillow soaked with tears. I had probably slept for about an hour total. My hair was all over the place and my eyes were red. Point was, I looked terrible.

Percy has been missing for an entire day now. I know what you're thinking. It was just one day and I shouldn't be so obsessed with Percy, but that wasn't it. When it comes to demigod stuff, this could be really bad.

After trying every single method possible to track him down, I was left without one single clue to his disappearance.

"_Goodnight Wise Girl, see you soon_" Percy's latest words repeated and imprinted themselves in my head

He had kissed me goodnight after our date. It wasn't fair. Why Percy of all people? Out of everyone on this planet, much less out of every demigod, why him?

And while you're at it, why me? Why did I have to stuffer?

"Hey" Malcolm greeted me as I exited the bathroom

"What do you want?" I rubbed my eyes

"I know you're upset, but he'll turn up" Malcolm assured

"How can you be so sure?" I snapped

"You should know it best out of everyone Annabeth. After everything you two went through, you think he would vanish into thin air?" Malcolm said

Malcolm did make a good point. Maybe I wouldn't be so upset if I had some clues. Even a clue would significantly reduce my stress and anxiety levels.

But I was left with nothing.

Layton suddenly appeared in the room using instantaneous movement. "I went to Olympus and Chiron contacted the gods"

"And what happened?" I eagerly inquired

"Sorry, nothing" Layton answered

The gods didn't know where he was? No, it was too suspicious for my liking. It had to be one of them. One of the gods were behind this, and I knew it. There was no other explanation for his sudden disappearance than a god's doing.

"Nico is uh... going to search the underworld" Layton said "Just to see if he's dead. Hades will know"

Later that day, Nico payed me a visit and told me that in fact, Percy wasn't dead which relieved me a lot. At the same time though, he could be anywhere and I was going to take matters into my own hands.

I was going to search for Percy, putting it as my number one priority. I owed it to him and he would do the same thing for me.

I gently caressed the blue coral ring he had given me that one day Layton had made it snowed in camp.

"Percy, come back" I croaked out loud

**Layton**

I found myself overlooking the canyon where strange activity was going down. I casted a spell that read back to me that there had been slight movement down below a couple of days ago.

"So you awake, Syn" I said, my voice echoing down the ravine and most likely being audible to my target

"Yes, it's true" A voice echoed back up

"You should stay down there if you know what's good for you" I warned

The voice cackled. "I will arise and I will not be defeated by some puny halfmortals like that fool Kronos"

"Good luck with your plan. You need the other six to arise too. And on top of that, you need to collect them" I said before laughing "Not to mention you'll need someone to eliminate them"

"The kinks are all worked out. They too will arise, and they will fall so that I can rise to the top"

Something brushed against my hand and I pulled it away. "What in Hades"

"Did you feel that? Slowly but surely I am awakening"

"I felt it alright" I sarcastically replied

"Tell me, son of the magic goddess, do you believe the god's plan will work?"

"It'll work if everything goes to plan. But something tells me that you aren't on Gaea's side"

The voice laughed. "Of course not. Until Gaea is defeated, I cannot rise to power. That is why I have decided to help however I can"

"You can barely touch my hand. You want to help?"

"There are other ways I can help with the battle against Gaea"

Right. Let me just trust the demon from down the ravine...


	12. Two: Bargaining With Snakes

**A/N: The following is a shortened retelling of The Lost Hero & The Son Of Neptune with an altered plot**

**Percy** **/** **November** **22nd**

**My** **name** **is** **Percy** **Jackson.** And besides the fact that I'm a demigod, and the name Annabeth, I remember absolutely nothing about my past.

The strange snake-haired ladies that were following me were really starting to annoy me though. They didn't die when I roped a crate of bowling balls on them in the mall three days ago. Neither did they two days ago when I ran them over with a police car. And they certainly didn't this morning when I decapitated them.

No matter how many times I watched them turn to dust, they kept coming back like evil dust bunnies. At this point, I just couldn't outrun them anymore.

I was currently on top of a hill, catching my breath. The last time I had killed the ladies was two hours ago, and they usually stayed dead longer than that.

On top of that, I had hardly found the time to sleep. I was living the life of a homeless, eating out of vending machines and searching for scraps. Now the only reason I had even survived this long was because the gorgons, the snake-haired ladies called themselves, couldn't seem to hurt me.

Their teeth broke when they tried to bit me and and their claws couldn't scratch my skin. I low-key though I was some kind of Superman. I wasn't going to be able to go much longer though, I would eventually collapse.

I knew it deep down that if I did, the gorgons would certainly find a way to finish me off once and for all. Gods, where do I go?

On top of this hill, I could make out different things in the distance. Lakes, woods, other hills, herds of cows...

Farther out west was San Fransisco, a place I felt a strange attraction to. I could see the tops of skyscrapers and the Golden Gate Bridge, something Annabeth would love. I don't know how I knew that fact, I just did.

Annabeth, the only person I could remember from my past, had some kind of connection to San Fransisco, and I just knew it.

It was tempting to try and cross the bay. I had discovered that the water always healed me, regenerated me. Especially salt water, that was my favorite. Maybe if I made it there I could make one last and final stand, or if I got lucky, drown the gorgons. Problem was that the shore was a couple of miles away and I would have to cross the entire city.

Would that work? I had no idea...

Once the wind changed direction I could smell them. The gorgons. No matter how much mud I rolled in, how much air-refresher sticks I used or creeks I splashed around in, demigod scent was too strong.

I scrambled over to the other side of the summit, but it was too steep for me to go down. It was a good eighty feet and led straight to the roof of an apartment.

Great, just great...

Another thing I just knew, Annabeth would kill me if I died.

My head was going off like a whiny fire alarm. If I didn't find a way out of his quickly, it was game over. I slung off my backpack containing different supplies I had gotten from the mall I came across: Duct tape, a GPS, superglue (I don't know why), and a water bottle.

I was left with two options by now: Plummet to my death or try to fight. To be perfectly honest, I had no idea which option to choose

"You better not die on me Seaweed Brain" Annabeth's voice threatened me in my head

Groaning, I pulled out my pen from my pocket. At first, it was just a normal pen to me. I threw it away because I had no idea what to do with it, but each time it would return to my pocket.

When I uncapped it though, it transformed into a glowing bronze sword that reflected the sun perfectly. This isn't so cheap at all, I thought.

The sword felt like it fit me perfectly, as if it had been especially made. Oh well, hopefully it was because I was going to need it right now. And so was Annabeth if I wanted to see her again, and vice versa. Hopefully she wanted me, because I wanted her.

It was kind of like she was my mom. No... was she my girlfriend? I hope she was because she was extremely pretty, beautiful even. Was I even good enough to have girlfriend in my past? Once again, I don't know.

Riptide, my sword was called. Another random fact my brain kept. When I had woken up at the Wolf House around two months ago, I had had my sword in my hands. I was practically freezing to death back then. Barefoot, ripped shirt, shorts...

"There you are!"

I stumbled backwards, careful not to fall. Beano made themselves present by slithering up the crest of the hill. Wait, I mean Stheno. Sorry, dyslexia had made it hard to read the name tag they wore in our first encounter.

"Put the sword away fool. Celestial bronze can't kill us for too long" Stheno warned

"Where's your ugly sister?" I asked

"Stheno!" The second snake slithered up on cue, joining their sister.

"Agh! Fool! We were suppose to sneak up on him!" Stheno scolded

Her hair was a nest of coral snakes instead of the green vipers that her sister had. Besides that, they looked exactly the same. They even had matching Bargain Mart vests on.

"You've put us through quite the adventure Percy Jackson, but it is over alas" Euryale, the second snake, said

"On the other hand, these crackers are only three bucks" Stheno added innocently, offering me some Cheez-it's

"No thanks" I disarmed the bag of chips with my sword

"Fool! Stop ruining everything!" Euryale exclaimed "The bargain mart was just a front! Have you forgotten that he is the one who slayed Medusa?!"

"I don't even remember that!" I defended "Can we please just talk this out? "

"Please?" Stheno supported "And then he can buy these crackers"

"I do not care what you can or cannot remember! The stench of the sea god is all over you, even if it is faint" Euryale replied "She has not yet returned from Tartarus, and it is all your fault!"

The whole dying and being rebirthed by a magical demon heaven place called Tartarus hurt my head. I really didn't get the concept...

Even though I apparently had my memory erased, I knew like the back of my hand things like that Poseidon, the second most powerful Greek god, was my dad and that the mist disguised monsters from mortals.

I wondered what would happen if some cops happened to pull up on the scene. Would they see two Bargain Mart workers threatening to throw a sixteen year old boy off a cliff, while at the same time offering their latest discount?

I think I would trade some of that information for like where I lived or where Annabeth was. Saying her name gave me comfort, hopefully she was my girlfriend.

Eventually I just accepted this crazy world as my own, there was nothing I could do about it. It really did suck... but oh well, I'm here now.

"Look, I can't kill you, and you can't kill me. Can we just call it off and go home?" I offered, not knowing where my home was "You know... you go that way and I go the other..."

"Yes, and then I can sell him the store" Stheno agreed

"You heroes disgust me, always trying to talk your way out of things" Euryale spat "Even though you posses the mark of Achilles, which annoyingly makes you harder to kill, we will find a way"

"The mark of who?"

"Achilles" Stheno repeated "He took a swim in the River Styx as a child. Left him invincible except for one spot on his ankle. You must've dipped in their too, or someone dumped you in there. But don't worry, we shall find that weak spot of yours"

Another thing I knew, my weak spot. The small of my back. But I don't remember anything about swimming in the Styx. Oh right, I don't remember most things.

Hold on. If I jumped off... would I survive? It was a possibility I was considering right now. Maybe I would land on something soft too...

"Take the crackers Percy" Stheno picked up the bag and offered them again before speaking enthusiastically "I even spiced it up with some Gorgon blood, you're sure to die!"

"You added your blood to that?" I asked, disgusted

"Stop offering him the crackers!" Euryale shouted in frustration "And you were not suppose to tell him that they're poisoned!"

Stheno looked offended. "But that's how you make business..."

"We will kill him the hard way, beginning with the knee!" Euryale's nails turned into claws "In time we will find that spot!"

I only had a limited amount of time by now, I could feel their impatience growing. Just keep talking Percy...

"What else is in the crackers?" I inquired

Both Stheno and Euryale looked shocked.

"Eh- Oh- Uh, cheese! Lots of cheese!" Euryale exclaimed

"And a bunch of protein! It's really healthy for you!" Stheno added

"I don't have three dollars though" I frowned

"Damnit!" Stheno said quietly "Euryale, do you have three dollars?"

"None" She shook her head

"Ok... one dollar fifty!" Stheno bargained, like a true Bargain Mart employee

"I have zero dollars, and zero cents" I revealed

"Ok then it's free of charge!" Stheno tossed the bag over, and I caught it with my free hand

"Now just eat some and relax" Euryale advised

I tossed the bag over my shoulder and it flew down the hill, landing only gods know where. This ended up hurting my situation though.

"You fool! That's three dollars without tax!" Stheno shouted "You'll have to find a way to pay that back!"

"Never mind!" Euryale dismissed "Lets just kill him"

The two snakes slithered forward and I swung my sword, but it ended up being really slow due to my exhaustion. Euryale disarmed me and Stheno pushed me back until I was inches away from the cliff.

"Nowhere to run now" Euryale hissed

"Your fee shall be payed here" Stheno celebrated

Both of the snakes lunged forward and I shut my eyes with fear and anticipation. One second... two... three... fifteen seconds. Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and a figure was standing in front of me. Black jeans, white shirt and muscular. His gloves, chest plate and hair were also silver. Cool, Left-Handed too.

He turned to face me and big surprise, the mask he wore was also silver, and so were the eyes behind it. The figure was also gripping a menacing looking blade that had a shark end at the tip, with teeth that looked like they were meant to catch and grip onto weapons.

"Percy Jackson, we have to get you out-"

The figure was unable to finished their sentence because the part of the hill we were standing on inconveniently broke off from the hill like those scenes in the movies. Oh well, so much for meeting Annabeth...

**Layton**

After some hard tracking down, I had found Percy Jackson and saved him from two ugly gorgon.

The reason why it took so long to find him was because Hera had masked him well from techniques like instantaneous movement.

But just when I saved him, the part of the hill we were standing on collapsed, and we were falling through the air.

Percy looked completely terrified as we got closer to the ground. It was almost humoring to see his reaction my cool and calm facial expression.

"We'll be fine!" I shouted over the wind

"Are you crazy?!" He shouted back

On the other hand, Annabeth wasn't doing much better. After two months she was still searching for her dear Percy, even getting the assistance of Butch, who was a son of Iris.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long adventure...


	13. Three: The First Clue

**Piper** **/** **September** **22nd**

**After** **a** **long** **morning** **of** **craziness,** **I** **was** **unsure** **of** **how** **I** **hadn't** **gone** **insane** **by** **now.** I mean, with all the storm spirits and goat men, I was left without an answer to if I was living a dream.

At least I wasn't alone, both Jason and Leo were seeing all of this strange stuff that was going on. So I wasn't the only one going mentally insane.

Apparently we were awaiting some kind of reinforcement or extraction squad, as Coach Hedge had claimed. Just when I thought things couldn't get wackier, a flying chariot comparable to that of Santa Clause's landed in front of us.

The flying horses cantered nervously around for some odd reason. Then, two teenagers, maybe slightly older than us, stood up from the chariot.

Firstly, a somewhat bulky dude who had a humorously shaved head. Secondly, a honey-blonde girl jumped off the chariot before it could even finish properly landing. She wore an orange t-shirt and had a shield tossed over her back.

Much to my horror, she pulled out a knife and ran over to us. I thought she was going to kill us but she paused in front of Jason, who was eyeing her suspiciously as if he wasn't afraid.

"Where is he?" demanded the girl, hardening her grip on the knife

"Where's who?" Jason responded

The girl just frowned, unsatisfied by the answer. She then turned to me and Leo and asked "Where's your protecter, Gleeson Hedge?"

"He got taken by these wacky tornado thingies" Leo answered

"Storm spirts" Jason clarified

"Ok..." The girl continued to eye us suspiciously "Who are you guys and what happened here?"

We all did our best to explain whatever had just one down, but the intense grey eyes that belonged to the girl that fell upon us made things a bit difficult. Her presence just shouted authority. Around the middle of the story, the bald dude got off the chariot and walked over with his arms crossed. He had a funny rainbow tattoo on his biceps as well.

"Annabeth, check it out" He pointed to Jason's feet strangely

Jason was missing his left shoe which had been inconveniently been blown off my lightning. I hoped it felt okay because it sure didn't look the part.

"It can't be Butch" The girl shook her head "Looks like I got tricked"

The girl, apparently named Annabeth, looked up at the sky and scowled as if it had done something wrong. Weird...

"Annabeth, we have to leave and get these three back to camp" Butch advised "We can figure things out from there"

Leo shuffled nervously. "Yeah yeah, sounds good"

Annabeth pointed her dagger at Jason. "We settle this later"

Turning onto her heel and marching back to the chariot, I shook my head and questioned what had gone down. "What's her problem?"

"No clue" Leo said

"I don't think I'm going anywhere with her" Jason announced "She looks like she's wants to and is going to kill me"

Butch sighed. "Annabeth is alright, just cut her some slack for now. She was suppose to come here and find a dude that had only one shoe. Supposedly it was suppose to be the answer to a problem we've had for sometime"

"What problem?" I asked

"She's been frantically looking for one of our campers, our best actually. He's been missing for three days now" Butch answered "Not going to lie, she's absolutely going out of of her mind with fear and worry. I think she was hoping to find him here"

"Who is this camper?" questioned Jason

"A guy named Percy Jackson, her boyfriend. You might've heard of him" Butch replied

"Nope" I denied

"Not me" Jason added

"Nada" Leo finished

Anyways, we hesitatingly got into the chariot. I sat in the back with Jason and Leo while Butch drove and Annabeth adjusted a strange navigation device.

We passed over the Grand Canyon, which I still thought was a beautiful sight, and began to head east with the icy wind threatening my jacket.

What worried me was the fact that this chariot had no seatbelts and that the back was completely open. I was unsure if Jason would be able to catch me if I fell, which disturbed me.

Right now I was just thinking about how I was in the worst do over situation. I had built up my relationship with Jason for about a month now, and then everything just got reset. On top of that, Jason has some kind of amnesia.

Meanwhile, Leo was being annoying as usual. "This is totally rad! Where are we going?"

"The only safe place for kids like us, Camp Half-Blood" Annabeth answered, whatever grudge she held gone

"What?" I replied defensively

By now, I had grown hate for that word. I'd been called it way too many times, half Cherokee and half white. It never ended up being a compliment... never.

Jason seemed to notice my facial expression. "She means half god and half human"

"Someones knowledgable" Annabeth muttered and then turned around "My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom, handicraft, strategy, so on... Butch is the son of Iris, whose the rainbow goddess"

"Your mom is a rainbow goddess?" Leo innocently asked

"Leo!" I scolded quietly

"Got a problem with that?" Butch retorted

"Nope, very macho" Leo said uncomfortably

"Butch gets along the best with our Pegasi... besides Percy" Annabeth frowned again "Point is, he's our number one equestrian"

"Rainbows and ponies" Leo muttered

"Your getting tossed off this chariot" Butch threatened

"Anyways" I interrupted "You think we're Half-Bloods?"

"Most likely" Annabeth answered

After a long ride, we found ourselves over a large ocean that stretched out over on the left. The fields were covered with snow, on the right were forests and roads. Down below was a green valley, like it was in the middle of spring.

There were also a cluster on what seemed to be Ancient Greek temples, a weird blue mansion and a lake that also had a climbing wall... that was on fire...

Before I could really take in the sight though, the whees literally came off the chariot and we found ourselves plummeting out of the sky, heading straight for the ground below us. Butch and Annabeth were doing their best to stay in control, but the Pegasi couldn't hold a steady flight patten.

The weight of all of us combined was just too much for them. Annabeth suggested that we aim for the lake. I remember my dad told me once that hitting the water from such a height was just the same as hitting pure cement.

And then, we hit the water. It was freezing cold and we were all underwater. Suddenly, the water around us began to shift and then raise us up until we were all standing on an ice platform, shivering intensely.

"P-Percy?" Annabeth whispered as the ice platform began to float towards land

Standing on the land was a boy with two silver wristbands that were spinning like crazy, sparks even flying off of them. His hair, eyes and chest plate were also silver, and by his gesticulation, he was using some kind of magic to reel us in.

Once we made it to the shore and discovered the horses were ok, we had kids surrounding us and even offering us warm blankets, that we gladly accepted. By the looks of it, kids probably fell into this lake a lot.

There was about twenty campers, most of them wearing orange t-shirts like Annabeth. The younger ones were maybe around nine or ten while the older ones like the one who had reeled us in were about eighteen.

"Annabeth!" Someone exclaimed

A guy with a bow and quiver on his back made his way through the crowed and then looked around at the sight, a scowl forming on his face.

"I said you could borrow my chariot, not destroy it" He whined

"I'm sorry Will, I promise to get it fixed" Annabeth replied

Will just huffed and starred at his ruined chariot like he had lost the most valuable thing in the world, and he probably did.

"They're the ones?" asked the silver-haired boy "Older than thirteen for sure, and unclaimed"

"Uh, claimed?" Leo questioned

"Any sign of Percy?" Will asked, switching topics

"No" Annabeth muttered

The campers began to talk amongst themselves. I still had no idea who Percy was, but he seemed like a big deal guessing from the fact that his disappearance seemed to be a big deal.

Another girl came through the crowd- tall, a bunch of jewelry (like almost an unhealthy amount) and perfect makeup. She had managed to make simple jeans and an orange camp t-shirt look fabulous, I had to admit that.

She eyed Leo before deciding he wasn't worthy of her glare, and then sized up Jason who she nodded her head at and focused on him. Then she turned to me and looked at me with some kind of disgust.

I had dealt with a lot of girls like this at Wilderness School and basically every stupid school I had been sent to. It was just the way things were. I could already tell this was the start of a bad relationship.

"Hope they were worth the trouble" The girl spoke

Leo scoffed. "Thanks, I guess we're your new pets"

"Can't say I disagree" Jason added "How about we get some answerers like where we are, before we start getting judged. And how long are we going to be here?... and why?"

"While I didn't get what I hoped to accomplish" Annabeth said, facing the glamour girl "All demigods are still worth saving Drew, even with the trouble"

"Plus we didn't ask to come here" I pointed out

"That's true, we didn't" Drew replied

I took a step forward and scowled, but I was held back my a firm hand on my wist. Like a really firm one.

"Cut it out" ordered the silver-haired boy, whose name was still unknown

"That's right Piper, stop" Annabeth agreed, the boy releasing me

Scared of Drew? Nope. I just didn't want to be enemies with someone like Annabeth or the boy, that was common knowledge.

"Now, we should make the new arrivals feel welcomed" Annabeth announced

"Look at that, they got claimed" The silver-haired boy pointed up to the sky

When we looked up, a fiery holographic image of a hammer was floating over Leo's head.

"Vulcan" Jason quietly said

"Hephaestus" Annabeth corrected "That's the roman name"

"What? I don't even like Star Trek!" Leo retorted before panicking "What do I do? Am I on fire? Oh god..."

"Get your stuff together" Silver Hair (which is what I'm calling him from now on) groaned, clearly annoyed by Leo's behavior

"Hephaestus is the god of fire and blacksmiths" Annabeth explained "He would be your dad, and one of the Olympians"

"Will, take him to cabin nine" Silver Hair nodded his head, and Will motioned for Leo to follow, to which he did

"What's that?" Annabeth pointed to Jason's forearm

Jason lifted it up. "I'm getting tired of saying this, believe me, but I don't know"

"It looks burnt into his skin" Silver Hair analyzed

A word wasn't said. Clearly Annabeth and Silver Hair had some kind of authority around here, since the campers seemed to be waiting on some kind of instruction or verdict.

"And there goes another one" Silver Hair pointed up again

Above me was a symbol I couldn't really describe, but I was told that it belonged to Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love, beauty and passion. How ironic...


	14. Four: Camp Jupiter

**Percy** **/** **November** **22nd**

**Falling** **at** **only** **the** **gods** **know** **how** **many** **miles** **per** **hour** **is** **absolutely** **terrifying.** Luckily, the wind stopped our momentum just before we hit the ground, causing us to land safely.

I only barely managed to miss a tree, and the whole way down I could see a second bag of Cheez-its following me down. Looks like they had a back up plan, buffalo wing flavor.

On the way down, I found out that the gorgons were still alive, their annoying screaming was like a screeching record that kept playing in reverse, if they makes any sense.

Ew, I could only image landing on some car on causing some innocent person PTSD. But like I said, the wind had blown me away from the highway and I landed next to the silver figure from before. I barely got up and I found that I was scratched up almost everywhere, and my clothes were even more tattered than before.

I felt a slight change in weight in my pocket and I quickly fetched my ballpoint pen, but not yet releasing the sword that hid within it. I looked around and then I spotted the two gorgon slowly but surely slithering their way over here.

"Uh, some help?" I asked

"Don't worry" Silver Hair (don't know his name, maybe I knew him the past) replied

"Look I don't know about you, but those guys- I mean gals, don't die" I informed

"Follow me, we can loose them" Silver Hair suggested, his intimidating sword vanishing into thin air

On my right I could hear all the cars zooming past me, probably on their way to a normal nine to five job... wish that was me. A fence separated the highway and the neighborhood on the other side. It looked nice a nice place to live, cozy at that.

Silver Hair looked around until he pointed out east. There was a highway that cut through a cliff, two tunnel entrances and one for each. We dashed over to it, taking the entrance on the right because it was closer. We ran for about five minutes until my body began to burn and I couldn't anymore.

Surely enough when I turned around, the gorgon were still slithering after us. Silver Hair held out his hand and I glowed brightly for a second before feeling somewhat reenergized.

"I shared you some energy, lets keep moving" He motioned for me to follow

We continued to run as fast as we could, that or Silver Hair was trying to keep at the same pace at me, I couldn't really tell. Eventually there was a what seemed to be a maintenance tunnel, or that's what the mortals could see.

In reality, there was a door where two guards wearing roman gear stood. They seemed to have some kind of uniform: blue jeans, purple t-shirts and breastplates. The guard on the right was a girl, I think. It was hard to tell through the armor, but the one on the left was definitely a guy.

They both seemed to be holding some kind of old-fashioned harpoons. Long wooden staffs with iron spear tips. The guy had a bow and quiver on his back additionally.

My insides were going off like a red alarm again, but in a good way. My instincts were telling me that if I made it through the door, I could finally be safe.

I tripped on something.

"Perseuss Jackson, your time is up" Euryale said

"Buy the crackers or else" Stheno threatened

Slowly, I got up and Silver Hair stood in front of me in a defensive position with his sword reappearing. For some reason I knew the name of it, Funem Celer, or Speedy Rope in English.

"He's not going anywhere" He said

"Ah, you've brought us another demigod to feed on" Euryale licked her lips

Even though we were a few feet away, they still ended up decapitated, but more clean and precise than what I had done. Silver Hair swung his sword horizontally and the blade extended out like a whip, cutting off the heads of the gorgon.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" I asked as the blade coiled back

"Up ahead is the entrance to camp" Silver Hair informed "The name's Layton by the way, come with me"

"I know you just saved me and all, but I don't know if I can trust you" I said and he stopped walking

"I'm a friend from your past. I know more about you than you do yourself, technically. I'm also familiar with Annabeth" Layton responded, his sword vanishing again

Annabeth... if he was telling the truth, then I had trust to him.

"Ok" I nodded my head and began to follow him

Some kind of familiarity began to creep into my mind as we approach the entrance to this camp. Yeah... camp. I was from a camp. Is this my home? Maybe Annabeth was in there!

"Is Annabeth in there?" I inquired full of hope and excitement

"Not yet at least" Layton mumbled

Once we were close enough, the guards eyed us suspiciously.

"May we help you?" The boy asked, he sounded around my age, and sounded strangely sarcastic

Layton stopped about fifteen feet away from them. "We need to get into camp"

"I don't think we've seen you around" The girl replied, also sarcastically

"Big camp" Layton argued

So Layton didn't know where we were going? I had no idea why he wanted to get us inside the camp. That or the guards were trying to be funny.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave" The boy said, stoping a laugh

It was almost too fast for me to see. Layton held out both of his hands and his wristbands spun rapidly, releasing two red chains that wrapped around the necks of the guards.

The red chains then began to electrocute them until Layton tugged down, causing the guards to fall face first into the ground.

Layton began to walk towards the entrance again and I hesitantly followed after, with the guards standing up when we were a couple of feet away.

"Good one Layton" The boy muttered

"That really hurt" The girl groaned

"Just get us into the camp" Layton sighed

The boy opened the door and we entered a dark tunnel. There were your usual maintenance tunnel thingies: warning signs, fuse boxes, wire cages, some tools scattered across the ground and even a random flashlight.

"Frank, how much longer?" Layton asked, almost annoyed

"Almost there" The boy answered

We came across light eventually, everyone picking up their pace the closer we got. The glow got brighter and brighter until finally we were all out in the sunlight.

Several miles wide was a bowl shaped valley. There were different biomes, hills, golden plains and stretches of forests.

It was like something out of The Chronicles of Narnia, except we went through a tunnel and not a wardrobe. By that, I thought I had stepped into some secret place, hidden from the rest of the world. Right in the dead center of the valley was a city, Roman architectural buildings surrounding it. There was several different impressive things: a five story tall Roman coliseum, an oval like race track, an open plaza, and an elevated train track.

"Annabeth would love this place" I whispered to no one in particular

"Camp Jupiter" The boy presented

"My name is Hazel by the way" The girl turned to me "And this is Frank"

"Good to meet you guys, I guess. I'm Percy" I replied

"We know" They both said in sync

We crossed a river, which had healed me by stepping into to it for a quick stop, until we made it to an area where kids, other campers, were waiting.

Their leader, a girl in a purple cloak stepped forward. "So, a son of Neptune. And they appeared to have come with the blessing of Juno..."

"Right, she payed a visit here earlier" Layton said, rolling his eyes

"Um, do I know you? I don't exactly have my memory" I asked

"My name is Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion" She answered "And I don't exactly know you"

"Uh huh" I nodded my head

"Hazel, bring him to the principia so that we can question him. Afterwards he will be sent to Octavian until we decide what to do with him" Reyna said

"What do you mean, 'until you decide what to do with me'?" I questioned

The grip Reyna had on her dagger tightened an unhealthy amount, I guess she wasn't use to have her orders questioned. "We can't let just anyone into the camp, you will be interrogated and read the auguries. Juno stated that your fate lies with us, so we need to know if we've been brought a new recruit"

"He's not a recruit" Layton denied

"Than maybe an enemy to kill" Reyna smirked

You see, I wasn't scared of ghosts, which I found relieving because basically half of everyone at this camp was dead.

Outside the armory, purple warriors stood outside polishing their swords. Other ones hung out of the barracks, and there was a strange ghost boy who was chasing a ghost dog down the street.

"Weird..." I quietly said to myself

Guessing by the other campers reactions to the ghosts, it seemed to be normal, as if they were everyday civilians as well.

"Am I seeing things or is there ghosts?" I asked out loud

"They're Lares" Hazel informed "House gods"

"House gods..." I repeated "What the heck does that mean"

"They're ancestral spirits" Frank replied, removing his helmet to reveal a baby face that didn't match his military haircut and his burly build, kind of like a toddler on steroids. "The Lares can be compared to mascots"

"Well they're looking at me weird" I pointed out "And I keep hearing 'Greggus'. My name isn't Greg"

Hazel rolled her eyes, something I know Annabeth use to do a lot. "Graecus, Percy. Once you've been here long enough you'll be able to understand Latin. Demigods should have a natural feel for it"

"Graecus just means Greek" Layton clarified, narrowing his eyes at a ghost "And no, it's not bad"

Strange, he knew just what I was about to ask.

"Romans and Greeks have an old rivalry. Graecus is like an insult, an outsider, an enemy" Frank said "But I don't think you should worry about it too much"

Finally, we stopped at the center of camp. Two wide stone-paved roads met with a T shape. The buildings around were freshly made and laid out in neat perfect grids. It was like it had been designed by a fussy math teacher. Ha, Annabeth.

The campers around us lounged around in hammocks lazily, playing cards and drinking strange sodas I didn't recognize. Each dorm had different symbols and what appeared to be a corresponding Roman numeral with a variety of animals.

By the Via Praetoria, there were shops with food, weapons, armor, clothes, and gladiator equipment.

Most impressively, a building on the corner of the crossroad was built like an old-fashioned bank out of its time. Roman guards stood at the front and on top of them and the doorway, hung a purple banner with golden letters that read SPQR.

"This is the principia" Reyna said, her eyes still filled with hostility and coldness as she scanned the crowd that had gathered "Everyone back to work, there will be an update in the evening and we still have war games after dinner"

Dinner... I would die for some of that right now.

"Ok Perseus Jackson, let's see if we can fix your memory. Or at least improve it" Reyna motioned for us to follow

Inside, the building was more impressive. It was constructed out of polished marble and the walls were draped in velvet. It was like the most expensive camping tent, if that makes any sense.

In the center of the room, a long wooden table with scrolls, notebooks, tablets and daggers rested. Two life-sized statues of greyhounds, one silver and one gold added realism to the design.

Reyna casually walked behind the table and sat in one of the two chairs. I wished I could sit on the other but I had to walk up and sit at the front.

When I approached, the dog statues growled at me menacingly.

"Easy" Reyna told the greyhounds before turning to me "Don't try and steal anything and they won't attack. Unless I want them to"

"Uh, cool" I sat down in the chair

"Their names are Argentum and Aurum" Reyna pointed to each of them

"Silver and Gold.." I translated instead of asking which was which

As Reyna put her dagger on the table, I couldn't help but feel that I'd known her from somewhere. Her hair was a very dark black, like volcanic rock. Her posture showed that she was a warrior, ready to jump into action at a moment's call.

"We've met before" I concluded "Please, just tell me-"

"Hold on a second" Reyna interrupted "What do you remember about me? And how did you get here? Don't leave anything out or lie, my dogs don't like that"

I sighed deeply and told my story, staring from the wolf house and making my way up to how Layton and saved me from the gorgon and insisted on bring me here. But I did leave something out, Annabeth.

Then I told her about Lupa who had taught me everything about monsters, god and demigods. She told me she was one of the guardian spirts of Ancient Rome and that demigods like me were suppose to carry on Roman traditions even into modern times: fighting monsters, serving the gods and protecting innocent mortals.

I had been trained for weeks and when she was satisfied with my skills, she told me to go south and to find Rome, where I can maybe attain a new home and regain my memory.

Through all of this, Reyna kept her cool expression as if she wasn't impressed.

"So no memory, not one thing?" Reyna asked

"No" I lied "Maybe fuzzy things small things"

I still didn't want to bring up Annabeth, it was too private for anyone but Layton, who claimed to know her, to hear about. Reluctantly I had one clear memory: her pretty face, blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and her laugh.

Or when she would kiss me when I did something stupid. Must have happened a lot... definitely my girlfriend. That fact made me proud.

"A lot of that sounds familiar. When we reach a certain age, we find the Wolf House where we're tested and trained. But I've never heard of someone with amnesia... how did you find Camp Jupiter?"

"I told you" I reminded

"Your kinda old for a recruit, how old are you? Sixteen?" Reyna switched topics

"Layton said so" I answered

"As a son of Neptune..." Reyna began to think "You've got a powerful aura that attracts a lot of monsters. Without some kind of training in the last few years, you should be dead"

"I've been told I smell" I chuckled

Reyna surprisingly smiled. "You must've come from somewhere before the wolf house though"


	15. Five: Camp Half-Blood

**Piper** **/** **September** **22nd**

**Annabeth** **wasn't** **really** **feeling** **the** **tour.** She had described all of the amazing things about camp so casually as if she didn't care, was use to it, or had her mind elsewhere. Magic archery, pegasus riding and even the lava wall.

She told me about how Camp Half-Blood was suppose to be a summer camp, but some people stayed year round like the silver-haired boy from earlier, apparently named Layton.

It was really crowded now as we approached winter, the summer campers weren't even here yet. I wonder who ran this camp... they must spend a lot of time.

"Do I have to stay here all year? How do you know that me and my friends belong here? Can you flunk out of monster fighting?" I bombard Annabeth with questions

She blinked at me. "You can stay here all year if you want to, and no. You can't flunk"

Considering her mood, I decided to stop speaking from there on out unless it was necessary. Once we reached the top of the hill I got an excellent view of things. A nice beach, a canoe lake, green fields and the layout of the cabins which were shaped like a Greek omega.

I countered and there were about twenty cabins. They were all different in one way or another. One glowed silver while another gold, one had barbed wire and another had fiery green dochers out in the front. It was like an entirely different world from what was outside.

"Mortals can't see the valley" Annabeth said "The mist clouds their vision. And for the cabins, each one represents one Greek god, and their children stay in there"

"So my mom is a goddess?" I asked

"Considering Aphrodite is a goddess, yeah" Annabeth nodded her head "But your taking this calmly, its kind of strange"

To be honest, I had no idea why I was so calm about this situation. The fact that I never had any pictures of mom and why dad wouldn't tell me why she left or where she was.

"After whatever craziness went down this morning, it's easier" I said

"At least the gods are keeping their promise" Annabeth mumbled

"Huh?"

"Long story short, the gods promised last summer to claim their children by the age of thirteen and to not ignore them anymore. Sometimes the time varies from god to god" Annabeth explained

"Why thirteen?" I inquired

"The older you get, the more monsters notice you and try to kill you. Thirteen is where it usually starts, it's why we send protectors to schools" Annabeth elaborated

"So Coach Hedge was a protector then" I guessed

"Yeah, he was a saytr. Half man, half goat, that kind of stuff. They work for camp to find demigods and protect them until they can be brought here" Annabeth replied

I know that I've seen the guy eat, so that was no trouble believing. I never really like him that much, but the thought that he had sacrificed himself for us was cool.

"W-What happened to him?" I asked

Annabeth thought about it for a moment. "Hard to say... storm spirits are difficult to fight, even with our best weapons they can pass through unless they're caught by surprise"

"Jason's sword turned them into dust" I informed

"He must've gotten lucky" Annabeth quickly replied "Their essence, the dust, gets sent to Tartarus where they can regenerate and eventually come back"

"Tartarus..." I repeated

"It's a large part of the Underworld, just a big abyss or bottomless pit. Most of the time it takes months for a monster to regenerate, but it can take years" Annabeth informed

"That's cool I guess" I said

"Percy once killed Medusa and she hasn't come back in years" Annabeth then added, her boyfriend's name being said with enthusiasm

"He killed the Medusa?"

"With some help from me and our friend yeah" Annabeth confirmed

The wind whirred and Layton appeared next to us with two fingers on his forehead. "We might have a lead on Percy"

"What is it?" Annabeth inquired without a second thought

"I have a friend who knows someone who can track people, even across worlds" Layton said

"Across worlds?" Me and Annabeth questioned

"Our universe isn't just restricted to Earth, but that's a topic for another time" Layton replied "Point is, if we find this guy then we should be able to find Percy"

"So where is he?" Annabeth asked

"Normally he stays in New York on Bleecker Street, can't miss the building, but due to recent matters, it'll be a journey to find him" Layton said

"I'll do it, I don't care what it takes" Annabeth accepted

"Carry on with... whatever you were doing" Layton eyed me suspiciously "I'll get more details in a bit"

With that, he walked away leaving an excited Annabeth and a confused me.

"Does that me we can find Percy?" I spoke after a bit

"I think so!" Annabeth replied with a smile on her face, the first I've seen

Percy had to be some kind of really good guy, because if I didn't know any better than I'd say Annabeth was a daughter of Aphrodite. She just looked really pretty, and to be this excited over her boyfriend, it said something about Percy.

We continued the tour for the next thirty minutes until we stopped in front of the Aphrodite cabin.

"You'll be okay here. You have friends who have all been through some weird stuff. We get what your going through" Annabeth said

"I doubt that" I sighed "I've been kicked out of five different schools by now, all one year apart and my dad is having difficulty looking for a place to put me"

"Only five?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow "We're all troublemakers Piper, I ran away from home when I was only seven"

"Your kidding"

"Nope. We all get diagnosed with some kind disorder like ADHD or dyslexia, sometimes both. It's because were hardwired for battle, it helps us survive" Annabeth added

"Leo is very ADHD" I said

"You should hear about how much trouble Percy has been in" Annabeth then said "Point is, we don't necessarily get a good reputation everywhere we go"

"Well I get blamed for stealing stuff" I revealed "Whenever I ask someone for something, they just give it to me. No one seems to believe me like the police, teachers or even my dad. They get embarrassed about it when they realize what they'd done"

"Must be some kind of charm-speak from being a child of Aphrodite" Annabeth figured "Now come on, there's one last thing we should check"

That was how I ended up in front of the entrance to a cave at the top of a hill. There were things like very old bones and swords casually littered across the ground.

"Uh..."

"A friend lives here" Annabeth assured "Her family owns a luxury condo all the way in Queens, and she goes to school in Connecticut, but when she comes to camp she lives in here. She's support to be our oracle, tell the future and what not. I was hoping she could help me find Percy..."

She seemed real upset talking about it. Pain took over her face as she sat down and looked away towards a pine tree... where a dragon rest and a golden blanket laid beneath. Is that the real Golden Fleece? Must be...

"So how long have you been looking for your boyfriend?" I inquired

"Three days, six hours, twenty minutes" Annabeth answered

"And he just... disappeared?"

"Basically" Annabeth frowned "We had a nice date the night before, Paris. He kissed me goodnight and said we would see each other soon"

"How long were you guys together?"

"Since August Eighteenth, his birthday. Also when we defeated Kronos"

That was around the same time I had met Jason, which was strangely coincidental. Although we've only been together for a few weeks. I told this to Annabeth and she told me to sit down with a tone that didn't make me like the direction we were heading in.

"To me it sounds like the mist" She said

"The what?"

"M-i-s-t. Mortals can't process stuff like monsters and gods, so the mist can bend their reality to make things make sense. It can even create false memories of thing that never really happened"

"But Jason isn't a monster, and I'm not a mortal..."

"Sometimes demigods can be affected by the mist too"

"But... but..."

By now I couldn't take it anymore. Annabeth had brought me here so no one could see me cry. I felt kind of pathetic because she was in a worse situation than me and holding it together.

"He's here for real now though, that's what matters. Maybe you two can settle it for real" Annabeth shrugged

I really doubted that. Anyways though, after another tour through different areas of camp, Annabeth led me to a big metal gardening shed. She opened the door and inside was definitely not gardening tools.

Swords, knives, bows, shields, you name it. I wasn't in the mood to go shopping for deadly weapons though.

"Every demigod needs a weapon of course" Annabeth pointed out "Hephaestus makes them pretty well, but Athena likes strategy which means matching a person to the right weapon"

"Is that a shotgun?" I pointed over to the corner of the room

Annabeth nodded her head. "It only hurts monsters though, Celestial bronze"

"Yeah, not my style"

After some digging, one weapon caught my attention over in a different corner of the shack. A knife that was extremely dirty and dusty.

I picked it up and blew the dust off of it, it looked like it had been in here for years. If not decades...

The sheath was made of black leather and bound in bronze. Not too fancy. The weapon seemed to fit perfectly into my hand. When I unsheathed it, the triangular blade had deadly sharp edges and a blade around eighteen inches long.

After looking into the reflection casted by the blade, I could seen an older version of myself that was more serious looking.

"That blade has a really long story, people are afraid to claim it because of it. Its first owner... er, things didn't go so well for them"

"Cool"

"I'm talking about Helen"

"Helen of Troy?"

"She named the dagger Katoptris, or Mirror in English" Annabeth said

"Well I want to keep if that's okay with you" I announced and she nodded her head in agreement "Do you guys happen not have a phone around here? I should probably call my dad"

"We aren't allow to have phones, they attract monsters through a signal... but I do have one..." Annabeth slipped out a small phone from her back pocket "It's against the rules, but if you don't tell anyone then we're ok"

I agreed and after having to go through my dad's annoying personal assistant, I was just told that they didn't know where he was, leaving me even more annoyed.

Afterwards, Annabeth told me some new stuff like how Artemis disappointingly didn't have any kids, but instead had a group of archers, and about the different cabins.

I also got told about the children of the big three. Thalia, one of Artemis's hunters was a daughter of Zeus, Percy was apparently a son of Poseidon and Nico, who sometimes visited, was a son of Hades.

Eventually it was time for dinner though.

Usually you sat with your fellow siblings, but today was a free day so I sat with Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Layton.

"This is place it totally cool!" Leo said "I could go on forever about the different building materials that they have, the actives, and not to ment-"

"Ok, calm down" Layton said

"Sorry" Leo mumbled

"What do you have there Piper?" Jason asked, referring to my hand fidgeting with the blade sheathed at my side

I pulled it out and presented it to the group. Annabeth of course already knew, Jason looked interested and Leo look impressed while Layton was the opposite of Leo.

"Wow! So cool!" Leo exclaimed before going on another ramble again

He stopped when some weird shark head tapped his shoulder. He almost jumped out of his chair by that. We turned to the right and Layton was holding a menacing looking sword, but the strange part was that the blade was currently extended out like a rope that freely floated around in the air.

It coiled back and I soaked in the full details of the sword. It had a crimson red handle and the blade had bright blue edges, while the actual blade itself was a lighter shade of red. The tip of the sword was a sharks mouth that had teeth which looked like it was made for catching and gripping weapons.

"What is that thing?" Leo asked

"Funem Celer" Annabeth said

"Speedy Rope?" I raised an eyebrow

"The blade is enchanted to extend out like what you just saw" Layton explained "Additionally its indestructible, made out of pure Vibranium"

"You never told me that" Annabeth replied "And neither have I heard of that material before"

"It's rare, only found in one country that you won't be able to find" Layton said

"How'd you get your hands on the sword then?" Jason questioned

"Hecate, my mother, gave it to me" Layton answered "But I enchanted the blade myself"

He went on to tell us about his backstory at my request, it was kind of sad but at the same pretty interesting. He told me about the two occasions he had met my mother, both not very pleasant.

I had no idea where my life was going right now.


	16. Six: Death Fails

**Percy** **/** **November** **22nd**

**Being** **interrogated** **wasn't** **all** **that** **bad.**

"The dogs haven't eaten you yet, so you must be telling the truth" Reyna concluded

"Great, but next time I would rather take a polygraph" I muttered

Reyna stood up. "So your not an enemy then. But your not our usual recruit... The Queen of Olympus doesn't just appear at camp to tell us we have a demigod that's expected to arrive"

"I guess I must be special" I said

"And for you to be a son of Neptune" Reyna pointed at me "It can't be a good omen. Especially now"

"Especially now? And what's so bad about Neptune?" I questioned

Hazel gave me a look that read be careful.

"We haven't seen Medusa's sisters in thousands of years, and now they come after you. Our Lares are agitated by your presence, and the beads on your necklace are awfully strange" Reyna listed

"I don't know what they mean though" I felt each beads on my necklace

I looked around the room and found that the only other person was Hazel. Layton, the one person who could tell me everything about my past, had vanished.

"And your sword?" Reyna asked

I pulled out the pen and pressed the ballpoint. Riptide sprang to life and Hazel looked shocked while the greyhound expectingly barked.

"I've never seen a sword like that" Hazel commented

"I have..." Reyna said with a sudden shift in tone "It's a greek design, a very old one at that. The material is called Celestial bronze, very deadly to monsters, just like Imperial gold but not as common"

"Imperial gold?" I questioned

Reyna pulled out her dagger and the blade was a shiny gold. "Consecrated in ancient times at the Pantheon in Rome. The existence was a heavily guarded secret that only the emperors were aware of"

"Oh I know this one" Hazel added "It's how the champions slayed monsters that challenged the empire. There use to be more weapons like that but they slowly disappeared. Now we just use a gladius"

"Your arm" Reyna pointed to it

"What about it?" I raised it

Hazel presented her arm and there was a tattoo with the letters SPQR and with one score mark. The emblem with it was a black glyph.

Reyna's arm had the same letters but her emblem was a crossed sword and torch with four parallel score marks.

"That means you've never been a member of the legion" Reyna said

"Here's a thought" Hazel interrupted "If he's survived for this long, do you think he's met Jason?" she then turned to me "He's got a purple shirt with marks on his arm and-"

"Enough Hazel" Reyna stopped her "We have other matters to worry about"

"I don't know anyone named Jason, and I haven't met anyone with a purple shirt" I answered anyways "Who is he?"

Reyna turned to Hazel and gave her an angry look. "He was my fellow colleague. We usually have two praetors. Jason Grace was the other one, a son of Jupiter, but he disappeared two months ago"

"Two months ago is when I woke up in the Wolf House with no memory of anything" I informed

Both Reyna and Hazel looked shocked. Was Jason's disappearance connected to mine? It was possible.

"So he might not be dead" Hazel bluntly said

Reyna looked kind of hurt. I think to her, Jason was more than just her fellow praetor. In fact, based on the last few minutes it was kind of obvious.

"Elections can only happen in two ways. The first being that the legion recognizes you for a major success on the battlefield, and we haven't had any major battles for a while, and the second being a ballot on the evening of June 24, when we have the Feast of Fortuna" Reyna explained

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you guys have a feast for tuna?"

"For tuna" Hazel laughed "Fortuna is the goddess of luck. Her feast day is super important because whatever happens on that day can affect the rest of your year. She can either grant good luck... or really bad luck"

"I remember the gorgons said that there would be an attack on the camp in a few days" I remembered "Something to do with Gaea, an army, and Death becoming unleashed"

Reyna's grip on her knife tightened. "Do not speak a word about that outside this room, we cannot afford to spread panic to the camp"

"So you know about it" I replied "Is there some way we can stop it?"

"I think we've said enough for now" Reyna dismissed "Hazel, take him to Octavian up on Temple Hill. Tell him about the legion and answer any questions"

"Yes Reyna" Hazel miserably complied, motioning for me to follow

**Layton**

"Oh, that's not so good. Stark won't be happy"

"Can he see through the mist?" I asked

"All of the Avengers can see through the mist, yes" Thor answered

I sighed. "It doesn't matter, he can't find me"

"So why did you come here?" Thor asked "If you broke into the tower there better be damned good reason"

"We think Gaea is rising, how are things on Asgard?" I replied

Thor thought about it for a moment. "Ever since the defeat of Thanos, Asgard has been quite peaceful"

"Do you think Odin can help against Gaea?" I inquired

"Gaea is an ancient evil that stems from the Greek side of things" Thor said "Therefore us Asgardians won't be any help"

"I see..."

I paced around the room looking at the different pictures on the wall, and the balcony outside that gave a great view of the city.

"How about your quest with um..." Thor raised a small glass of wine and closed his eyes to think "Er, Perseus?"

"He just made it to camp Jupiter" I informed

"Ah, Zeus... that bastard" Thor shook his head in distaste

"It's his wife pulling the strings, Hera" I revealed

"I never liked her either, so bossy and such an attitude" Thor said

I sighed. "Not wrong about that one"

**Percy**

"We'll get you to the bath house soon" Hazel said

I yawned. "Sounds good to me"

Right now, all I needed was a change of clothes, some food and to catch up on my sleep. Only then would I be good to go.

"Do you guys have different cabins?" I asked as approached the front gate

The closer that we got, the barracks seemed to get bigger in size and the ghosts looked more fancier and had brighter auras.

"Kind of" Hazel answered "There's five cohorts, each with around forty kids and are divided into the different barracks"

I did some quick mental math which I knew took longer then it should have. "So there's around two hundred kids at camp?"

"Roughly"

"The gods sure have been busy then" I said

Hazel giggled. "We have hundreds of minor Roman gods. So not all of them children of the major gods. Plus we have a lot of legacies, around second or third generation. Their parents or grandparents were demigods"

"Children of Demigods huh..." I replied

"Why does that surprise you?"

After trying to survive the last few weeks, adulthood was something I was starting to doubt, so the idea of kids was an interesting thought but also seemed kind of impossible.

"So these legacies also have powers?" I inquired

"Sometimes, it depends from kid to kid. The camp augur we're going to right now is a legacy also. Descendant of Apollo... supposedly has the gift of prophecy" Hazel informed

"Uh, supposedly?"

Hazel's facial expression shifted into an uncomfortable one. "I guess you'll have to see for yourself"

There a silent minute long pause.

"So are these cohorts divided by godly parents or?..."

"Gods no" Hazel denied "That's a really bad idea. The officers get to decide where recruits get assigned to. If we got divided according to god, then the numbers would all be uneven. Plus, I would be alone"

"So your in the fifth cohort" I said

"Yup" Hazel confirmed "Anyways though, I want to show you the best view that we got. Or at least the best one I have"

Hazel sprinted off and I chased after until we stopped in front of the main gates. We were up on the highest point of the valley so we basically have a view of everything. The road led down to a river and divided into two paths. One went south across a bride and another to a hill with a bunch of temples.

It looked like a smaller but slightly more modern version of Ancient Rome. This city was also more vibrant but also chaotic with buildings crowded at strange angles.

Far out, people were gathered at a plaza, people shopping in an open-air market and parents who had kids playing at the parks.

"You guys have families here?" I questioned

"Here in the city, most certainly" Hazel said. "If and when you get accepted into the legion, and you do ten years of service. Most demigods like to go out into the mortal world, but for some its too dangerous so they stay here"

"Cool"

"The valley is like a sanctuary almost. You can go to college, get married, have kids, retire once your old enough... you know, that stuff. It's really the only safe place on Earth for people like us" Hazel added

It was almost too good to be true. I mean, adult demigods... ones who could live away from fear, get married and even have a family.

"And what if the valley gets attacked?"

"We have strong defenses" Hazel quickly assured. "There's magical borders, but we aren't at our peak strength right now. Monster attacks have been increasing a lot lately. You mentioned the gorgons kept coming back... it's been happening to us too"

"Any idea what's causing it?"

Hazel looked conflicted. "Um... well... My brother did say that Death isn't- I.. I don't know"

Strange...


	17. Seven: Gearing Up for A Quest

**Jason** **/** **September** **23rd**

**Yesterday** **was** **absolutely** **confusing.** Then again, I had no memories of my past. The only thing I could remember was the fact that I was a demigod, and other random facts seemed to come to me when necessary.

I slept alone in the Zeus cabin due to not having any siblings present at camp. Thalia, who I had been told was my sister, was out with Artemis's hunters.

After changing and walking out of the cabin, I made my way over to the Hephaestus cabin to find Leo, and I was unsurprised to find him awake, energized as ever.

"Hey Jason! Come check it out!" He exclaimed as I approached

I raised my eyebrow and then following him until we stopped because there sounded like a big commotion coming from one of the cabins or buildings. We walked in and Piper was resting unconscious on a couch while Annabeth was rushing to grab something. Chiron and a red haired girl I was unfamiliar with seemed to be checking on Piper.

"This isn't what I wanted to check out but okkk" Leo said

"What happened?" I asked

"Hera's cabin, vision, bad stuff" Annabeth summed up

The red haired girl looked up at me, as if she was about to burst into tears. "I think I might have killed her..."

"Uh, what?"

Her name was Rachel and she explained what had happened. She was suppose to be an oracle, but a voice had spoken through her that wasn't Delphi. Piper had passed out after the voice had spoken to her.

"There has to be a way to heal her" I said

Ok, maybe she wasn't my girlfriend but I still felt some kind of responsibility for her. Like a surge of protectiveness. After surviving all the havoc in the Grand Canyon, this wasn't going to stop me. Not us.

There was a strange flapping sound that took me out of my thoughts, and we all turned to our right where the entrance was. Two miniature dragons, about as small that they could fit in my palm or go inside a small mug, flew into the room.

One was a light blue color while the other was a strawberry red.

"What happened to her?" The blue one asked

"Who in Hades are you?" Annabeth replied "Or what are you?"

"My name is Rubrum" The red one said "And the other one is Caeruleum"

"Red and blue" I translated

Chiron raised an eyebrow at me. "That was Latin, you speak it?"

"Yeah I guess" I answered

The two dragons flew over closer to Piper and examined her carefully as if they were some kind of doctors. Doctor dragons, great. This place just got even weirder. I didn't even think that was possible.

"Where did you two come from?" Annabeth asked the dragons

"Captivity" Rubrum replied

"So Layton finally set you two free" Chiron chuckled

On cue, Layton entered the room looking as if he had been searching for something frantically. He looked around the room until he narrowed his eyes at the sight of the two dragons floating around Piper.

"I release you two for one minute and you cause problems?" He said

"We are not causing problems" Caeruleum denied

"Right! Tell him Annabeth!" Rubrum added, turning to face her

"How do you know my name?" She questioned

Layton sighed and explained that those were his two dragons that he had met one day when he was around the age of ten. They're suppose to be extremely knowledgable but also quite annoying. One day, he banished them to a chest in the middle of the ocean for one whole year, and today was the end of that sentence.

"So this is the one dating Perseus" Caeruleum studied Annabeth closely

She blushed. "Yeah that's right. Why? Got a problem?"

"Poor soul" Rubrum said

Rubrum was the male of the two, he sounded like a wise old man but his voice also sounded like it could switch emotions in an instant. Caeruleum was a female and her voice sounded like a teenager around my age, and not going to lie, her tone sounded like she was stuck sounding seductive.

Annabeth switched topics and explained to Chiron in more detail what had happened. Apparently someone had spoken through Rachel, stating that they were in some kind of prison.

I instantly recognized the detail, and I told the room about my supposed patron. I didn't recognize the voice but she claimed to have known me since birth, and that I belonged to her. Also telling me not to fail to rescue her.

"You speak of Juno" Caeruleum informed

"Ah, what trouble has she stirred now" Rubrum shook his small dragon head

"Juno?" Annabeth replied, almost growling "She's behind this?"

"She's currently under captivity, so I would only assume it's her" Rubrum elaborated

Annabeth scowled. "Maybe it's good she's captured, they can shut her up so that's-

"Annabeth" Chiron scolded "She is one of the Olympians, and the glue that holds the family of the gods together. If she has been captured than we must do our best to find her, especially if she has asked Jason for help"

"Fine" Annabeth sighed with annoyance "Titans can capture a god. Atlas did it with Artemis a few years ago. But what could be worse than a titan?"

"Hera told me that she's been trying to break for a month now" I informed

"Also how long Olympus has been closed for" Annabeth added

"But why would she use the last of her energy to send me here? Wiping my memory, sending me to the Wilderness School, and then telling me to rescue her. It's like she doesn't want to be rescued" I questioned

"That's true" Annabeth agreed "Why Jason?... and why his memory?"

"Piper must be involved somehow" Rachel guessed "Hera sent her the exact same message. This might have something to do with Percy too"

The group paused to think to themselves. This allowed to pick up on some background audio our brains had filtered out. We looked over to our left and Layton was looking at a map on the wall that had been created by mist.

"Chiron, what are we up against?" Annabeth asked

He looked sorry. "I'm afraid I cannot help you with this. I'm very sorry"

"What? You've never kept information from me. Even with the last great prophecy" Annabeth said "This has to do with Percy! Tell me!"

Tension in the room began to rise to new heights. Annabeth had brought up a good point, if Chiron was holding back information that had to do with Percy, she wasn't going to have a good reaction.

"I will be in my office if you need me, Rachel, watch the girl. And Annabeth, speak with Jason about the Greek and Roman gods" Chiron said before wheel chairing out of the room

"Sorry" I apologized "I think being here... I think I messed things up by coming. Chiron said he had sworn some kind of oath and wasn't allowed to talk about it"

"But what stupid Oath?" Annabeth demanded to know "He's never been this way before. Why request such a thing from me?"

"Perhaps it is Jason's heritage" Caeruleum guessed

"My heritage?"

Layton chuckled. "Haven't you figure it out? He's a Roman. The names, speaking Latin, etcetera"

**Annabeth**

The revelation made sense. It would be the only explanation for Jason's behavior, like calling the gods by their Roman name.

"Does that help you remember anything?" I asked

Jason shook his head. "No"

I could feel myself getting frustrated, but I forced myself to keep my cool and my composure. "Layton, do you think you can cast a spell to bring back his memory?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, amnesia is easy" Layton replied

"Your kidding" Everyone in the room but the dragons said in sync

"Your telling me this whole time you could go poof and bring his memories back?" Leo whined like a child that had been scammed out of a Christmas present

"Don't get your hopes up" Layton warned, walking over to Jason

Layton's silver wristbands began to spin rapidly, the sparks flying off like usual. He held out his hand and the calendar-designed disc formed. Jason and the rest of us watched as Layton moved his hand in front of his face, the disc rotating slowly like an old-fashioned clock, even making the clicking sound.

Jason's eyes narrowed as if he was about to pass out, but he continued to stand still, hypnotized by the slowly moving disc. After a couple of minutes, Layton pulled back and Jason opened his eyes fully again as if nothing has happened.

"It's locked" Layton stated

"It's locked?" I repeated with annoyance

Layton sighed. "Mother must have known I would try and cast that spell, the gods seem to be in on Hera's plan"

"What about your friend who could track down Percy?" I reminded

"Gear up" Layton said

**Leo**

That night, I went out into the woods by myself. I summoned fire that gave me enough light to see where I was going. With some practice, I had a bit of control over my powers.

This forest in particular wasn't like anyplace I had been before. I had been raised in north Houston, and I had seen some wild stuff like a rattlesnake in the cow pasture or my Aunt Rosa in her nightgown. That was until I got sent to Wilderness School though.

But even with a placed called Wilderness School, it was like a desert. No trees, no gnarled roots, no streams for falling into and no branches that gave off creepy shadows. Or at least I thought they were creepy.

Here we are, in the Twilight Zone. I was making sure no one back at camp could see me, that wouldn't be good.

After trailing off for a bit, I noticed two glowing red eyes staring at me. The creature seemed to glimmer with the moonlight. It stepped into more light and it ended up being the dragon that Nyssa, my half-sister, had told me about.

How had something so big sneaked up on me like that? The dragon was about sixty feet long, and the body was made of interlocking plates. Its claws were menacing though, they looked like they were the size of butcher knives. Steam blew out of its nostrils as it breathed.

"You don't have wings?" I asked as it approached me

The dragon snarled and I flinched, causing it to tilt its head in confusion. Why are you scared of me? I'm totally not menacing and large and could eat you up with one bite.

"Good gods you look amazing" I complimented once it was close enough "What are you powered on? I got to put wings on you. I mean, what dragon doesn't have wings you know? Maybe your too heavy... nah"

To display its power, it opened its mouth and blew flames directly onto me. It stung a bit, but it felt more like getting hosed down than anything.

"Uh, you can't burn me" I stated

It opened its mouth as if it was trying to talk, but all that came out was a creaking sound.

"You need a name... yeah, Festus!" I figured "Come, let's get you back to camp. We got work to do with you"

**Piper**

When I woke up, It felt like I had been trampled by something really heavy. My chest was hurting, and I was struggling to breath.

"How are you?" A voice asked

I tried to refocus my vision, and with some efforts I managed to. I was in some kind of nurse's office, lying in a bed with a white curtain on one side.

"Where am I?" I inquired

"You're in the Big House" Rachel answered "We brought you here after you collapsed"

"I remember that you grabbed me, and then I heard Hera's voice..."

"Yeah, sorry" Rachel apologized "It wasn't my choice to get possessed, believe me. We did heal you with some nectar though"

"Nectar? Ew"

"It's the drink of the gods. If given a small amount, it can heal you" Rachel explains "If it doesn't, you get incinerated"

"Fun" I muttered

"Something is up with the goddess by the way, she's trapped. We've located her and you guys are going on a quest to rescue her and whatnot" Rachel said "Annabeth and Jason were mostly here for you, Jason really didn't want to leave but after Layton's spell he was worn out"

"Spell?" I questioned

"Layton had a spell that could recover someones memories but his mom Hecate blocked him from using it on Jason" Rachel explained

I frowned and looked at my sheathed blade. A ceremonial dagger used for all show and no substance, just like me.

"Don't worry" Rachel assured "Whatever your going through, Jason is too. It's like you two are meant to work together"

There was a monetary pause of silence.

"When do we leave?" I asked

"Soon"


	18. Eight: Tango With Fate

**Percy** **/** **November** **22nd**

"Ok, what's with the elephant? And the bullet proof vest?" I questioned

"It's for the war games tonight, that would be Hannibal that you just saw. If we don't include him, he gets upset... no one likes an upset elephant" Hazel explained

"Yeah, can't have that" I agreed

Hazel laughed and it made me start to think... she said she had a brother, but she said that she was alone. I couldn't really figure out this girl, who couldn't be more than thirteen. And I also couldn't help but noticed that she was trying to mask some deep sadness that was bothering her. Like a guilt.

I got taken out of my thoughts when Hazel pointed towards the south, across a river. Dark clouds had gathered over the area, Temple Hill, and red flashes of lightning washed the monuments in an odd blood-colored light.

"Looks like Octavian is busy" Hazel figured "We should get over there"

She once again dashed off and I ran after her. Gods what is with her and running? Once we got closer to the summit I noticed clouds had swirled around the largest temple, which was a round pavilion with a ring of white columns that worked to support a roof.

"Is that Ze- Jupiter?" I asked

"Yeah" Hazel uncomfortably answered "Octavian reads augury there, the Temple of Jupiter... Optimus Maximus"

"The best and the greatest" I said in translation "What's Neptune's title?"

Hazel frowned. "You see Percy, the Romans kind of fear Neptune. The last time one of his children joined the legion was all the way back in 1906, when Camp Jupiter was by the bay in San Fransisco. There was this really big earthquake and they say it was caused by a child of Neptune"

I stared at the cobwebs that covered the trident on the building which was the size of a toolshed. Thinking it was a good idea to take a peak inside, I slowly opened the door to find a small altar that had three moldy apples.

"Popular" I muttered

**Tony** **Stark** **/** **November** **22nd**

Waking up in a random dark and wet cavern with no memory of the day before and your heavily injured armored suit on is about as weird as it gets.

"Friday, where the hell am I?" I asked

"Your currently in a cavern just outside of New York boss" Friday answered

"And how did I get here?"

"Would you like me to pull up the memory files?"

"Please do"

Friday works her magic and on the right side of my helmet screen I can see what happened, and just the sight of the figure in front of me makes me remember.

"Friday, who is that?"

"Beneath the hood I've identified Layton Striker. An orphan from Greece"

"Whatever his gloves are made of, they deal way too much damage for my liking. Friday, how injured is the suit?"

"Suit in critical condition. Flight boots severely injured and the right side of the armor completely shut down. You won't be able to get out of here yourself" Friday details

"Well get me out of here"

"Calling Peter"

I sighed. "Alright, now tell me more about this Layton kid"

"His gloves are made from Vibranium boss, the same material used in prince T'Challa's suit and Steve Roger's shield" Friday zoomed in on the gloves

"Go on"

"His hand to hand combat exceeds that of Agent Romanoff and Steve Rogers. I traced it back to an ancient style of Greek combat"

"Do we know where he is?" I inquired

"He's currently off grid boss, I'll get details to you when he reappears"

"Good"

**Percy**

"Sorry Percy" Hazel apologized "We only use ships if we have to, even in modern times. Romans have always been afraid of the sea"

There was a strange silence in the room, almost if Neptune himself was listening. "Hey Dad... if you can hear me, could you help me out? You know, maybe give me my memory back or give me some kind of instruction"

My voice was on the edge of cracking. I didn't want to get emotional but to tell the truth, I was scared and just really tired. I've been lost for so long and I wanted some guidance. It wouldn't hurt to get some insight about my past without needing to reach for them myself.

"Well, your one of us now. You're alright" Hazel said "Let's go"

Me and Hazel walked away from the shed in silence until there was a strange presence, like something was watching us heavily. I stopped and Hazel did too, but she was more concerned about me and couldn't feel anything.

Then, a figure jumped down from one of the buildings we passed by. It was a man in a white suit with a moon crescent symbol plastered on their chest. They had a cape that flowed in the wind and a hood that went over a silver mask.

"Doing better Percy?" They asked, lowering their hood to reveal a familiar pair of silver eyes that seemed to stare deep into my soul

"Layton?" I replied "What's with the suit?"

Layton shrugged. "New gift"

"Oh, cool" I said

"Isn't this the one who knew you in the past?" Hazel reminded

Excitement coursed through me. "Could you tell me about my past? I want to know everything! Like tell me about Anna- I mean my home"

"Percy, you don't understand what's going on" Layton said "I'm sorry, but the gods made me swear not to tell you anything, the best I can do is help you survive"

I frowned. "Alright then"

"Anyways" Hazel cleared her throat "We have to go"

We continued our path but now accompanied by Layton who had raised his hood up, as if to hide his identity, although the mask accomplished that already.

After a few minute of silence, I was hit with a question I didn't want to answer, or one that I didn't even want asked in the first place.

"Percy?" Hazel called for my attention and I turned to face her "Who's Anna?"

I thought hard about telling her as much as I knew about her, but... "What do you mean?"

"You wanted to know about Anna, but you stopped yourself" Hazel said

"Oh um, I don't know, I stuttered" I lied

"Ok Percy" Hazel didn't look completely convinced, and like she wanted to keep pressing for details

It must have been something about her age, or her personality. She just seemed like a curious girl, but also sometimes too nervous or shy to ask about stuff.

Anyways, we kept going and there was this one time where we passed a golden statue of Jupiter in an extremely large purple toga, holding a lightning bolt. I commented that it doesn't look like that for some odd reason. It was like a flash, I saw the real thing for a second.

Eventually we made it to the altar. There was a kid who was raising his hands there. Tall, skinny, oversize jeans, baggy t-shirt and straw-colored hair. He was frightening similar to a scarecrow.

Lightning continued to flash in the sky. It was a pretty impressive trick considering how the kid looked.

"Octavian" Layton called

Octavian turned with a crooked smile on his face, and a mentally insane look in his eyes, as if he had been stuck playing video games for years straight. In one hand he held a knife, and in the other a... dead animal? Definitely didn't help his case

"The graecus, two might I add" Octavian said "Interesting indeed"

"So do you just kill animals for a hobby or?..."

"No no no. You see, once upon a time, maybe. Yes. We would read the will of the gods by examining animal guts. Chicken, goat, those things" Octavian explained

Octavian tossed me the fuzzy thing but Layton smacked it away, causing a scowl to form on his face. "How dare you! That was sacred-"

"Pipe down" Layton cut him off, surrendering his hands to the pockets of his suit

Octavian scoffed. "The auguries said that 'The Greek has arrived', do you seek to join the legion?"

Hazel explained to Octavian the events leading up to us being here like the gorgons Reyna's interrogation, and how Juno had apparently announced that I was suppose to arrive later that day.

The mention of Juno took Octavian by surprise. "Juno Moneta. Juno the Warner. She only appears in moments of crisis to counsel Rome about great and disastrous threats"

"The gorgon said that there would be an invasion in a few days, did you see that in the auguries?" I asked

"No I did not. The will of the gods can be quite difficult to read sometimes, and lately my vision hasn't been so well" Octavian answered

"You guys don't have an oracle or something..."

"An oracle?" Octavian smirked "We're fresh out of those, but if we went for Sibylline book than maybe we could get something..."

"The what?"

"They're books of prophecy" Layton said "Something this fool is obsessed with. Romans only use them when disasters occurred. Most of them burned when Rome fell"

"Knowledgable for a Greek" Octavian muttered "But only some people truly believe that. Reyna won't authorize a quest to look for them so..."

"Because she isn't stupid" Hazel interrupted

"We have some left over scraps of the books" Octavian continued "Some odd predictions but nevertheless predictions, like these"

Octavian motioned to the writing on the marble floor. Then I noticed something...

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall" I read it out loud

"A united front gathered by one. The end has begun" Hazel added

"An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death" Octavian finished

"I.. know that one" I said "It's important"

"Yes of course it's important, we call it the Prophecy of Seven, although it's several thousand years old" Octavian replied

Layton lowered his hood and his mask dissipated. "Interesting"

"Bad things happen when someone tries to interpret it, Hazel can tell you that" Octavian informed

"Could you just read the augury for Percy? Is he allowed to join the legion?" Hazel changed topics

"Er..." Octavian thought about it "Hand me your backpack Peter"

"Percy" I corrected, complying

He dug through the backpack until he came across my pillow that I had gotten from the Bargain Mart. Before I could stop him, he slashed open the pillow and poured the stuffing over the altar.

"That was a comfy pillow" I complained

"Good news! He may join the legion, we can assign him a cohort at evening muster" Octavian announced "Make sure to Tell Reyna I approve"

"Ok, cool. Let's go Percy" Hazel said

We began to walk away but Octavian called out to Hazel. "It's great and all to welcome Percy to the legion, but I hope you when the election for praetor comes up..."

"Jason isn't dead!" Hazel exclaimed and Layton chuckled "Your the one who's suppose to be looking for him!"

"Oh, I am" Octavian assured "I have consulted the will of the gods each day, but I have yet to find anything... of course I'm still looking but if he doesn't return for our next feast, we must act"

"And why would I support you?" Hazel made fists with her hands

"Because maybe I can help you" Octavian argued "It would be an awful shame for those rumors about you to keep circulating, or gods forbid if they end up being true"

I put my hand in my pocket and held my pen just in case. He was clearly black mailing Hazel, it was obvious.

"I-I'll think about it" Hazel said

"Very well" Octavian seemed content "Oh, your brother is here by the way"

"My brother? Why is he here?" Hazel questioned

Octavian shrugged. "No one has a clue to why he does anything. Point is, he's waiting at your father's shrine. Just make sure he leaves soon, he has this effect on people"

"Yeah ok" Hazel narrowed her eyes

"Now I must continue the search for Jason, goodbye Percy and Lunae Bellator" Octavian motioned for us to leave

We made our way down the hill with Hazel cursing something in Latin. I could tell she didn't like him at all, and I could see her point of view.

"He won't really get elected, right?" I asked "I mean, can people really be afraid of that skinny guy?"

"You can't underestimate him" Layton replied "Reyna isn't too bad, but if Octavian can get a share of that power, it won't be so good"

I nodded my head. "And what did he call you back there, warrior of the moon?"

"Just a title" Layton dismissed

"Let's go see my brother, I'm sure he would want to meet you" Hazel suggested

I couldn't help but comply. If I got to meet her brother, maybe I could learn more about Hazel like her background or who her dad was. And maybe was secret she seemed to be hiding.

But something told me she couldn't be guilty. She just seemed too nice to have done anything. Then again, Octavian had treated her like trash.

We got led up to a black crypt built side of a hill. Standing by the front was a teenage boy wearing black jeans and a weird aviator jacket.

"Hey, I brought a friend. Well, two" Hazel announced

The boy turned to face us and I got one of those strange flashes, like this was someone I use to know or should know, like when I had seen Layton. He was nearly as pale as Octavian with dark eyes and black hair, but he didn't look much like Hazel.

Additionally he had a silver skull ring, a chain belt and a black t-shirt with a skull design. By his side, a pure-black sword. For a second he seemed to have panicked with shock, but he recovered.

"This is Percy Jackson, and this is Layton" Hazel introduced

"Nico Di Angelo" Layton said

"Layton" The boy replied

"You two know each other?" Hazel asked

Layton smirked. "You could say that"


	19. Nine: A Quest Unleashed

**Jason** **/** **September** **23rd**

**Last** **night** **ended** **up** **being** **super** **strange.** Where to start...

First of all, Aphrodite herself had transformed Piper into the most beautiful girl at camp. Everyone started drooling over her, telling her that she would lead the quest and such. I had felt bad for her though, she felt uncomfortable and out of place.

I could understand that. I had been able to call down lightning, and the other campers had seemed familiar. Although I had been dealing with that for some time, looking at me in awe because I was a son of Zeus.

It was like no one really cared about me, just my dad who would strike them down with lightning if they didn't respect me. Layton and Annabeth on the other hand were respected and even somewhat feared for their capabilities.

Oh, Leo had also brought home that large bronze dragon that lived in the forest. He and the other Hephaestus campers had gotten to work on him, claiming that the dragon needed wings for flying.

I changed my clothes and slipped on a new pair of shoes. Once I walked out though, I noticed a brazier that had been moved out of the alcoves to create a nice sleeping niche, all topped off with a bedroll, backpack and even some pictures.

Deciding on checking it out, I walked over. Whoever had slept here had done it a long time ago. Let's just say that it smelled musty and the backpack by it was covered with dust. Some of the photos that had once been on the wall were now on the ground.

One picture was clearly Annabeth, but she was younger. Blonde hair, storm grey eyes and a calculating look. Next to her was a sandy-haired dude who was a few years older, maybe fourteen or fifteen. He had a strange mischievous smile and ragged leather armor.

A second photo was Annabeth with the same guy, sitting at a campfire and laughing real hard. I picked up one of the fallen photos and it was a strip collection. Multiple of Annabeth, the sandy-haired dude and a girl with black hair that looked kind of goth.

"That's Thalia in the middle if your wondering"

I turned around and nearly jumped.

"You both have the last name Grace, and your parentage... it was obvious you two are siblings" Layton said "But she's Greek and your Roman, not sure how that works"

"Sorry, didn't mean to peak around" I apologized

"This ain't my place" Layton shook his head

"You and Annabeth change your mind about coming with us?" I asked

"We'll go, the person we need to find is on the way" Layton answered "But something tells me it isn't your first quest"

Hearing that gave me the suspicion that he was right. Something in the back of my mind... but it didn't make me feel much better. Everyone saw me as brave and confident, but in reality they couldn't realize my feelings.

I looked at the pictures of Annabeth smiling. The only times I'd seen her smile is when Percy was brought up.

"She must really like Percy"

"You have no idea"

Not going to lie, I was kind of envious. Was there people searching for me? Or people that even cared about me at all?

"What are these marks?" I pointed to my tattoos

Rubrum and Caeruleum entered the room on cue.

"Roman tattoos. Twelve lines for twelve years" Rubrum said

"SPQR is the motto of the old Roman Empire: Senatus Populusque Romanus" Rubrum added

"Why is it burnt though?" I questioned

"Must be to show loyalty" Caeruleum guessed "Albeit harsh"

"I had a strange dream last night" I said, and then described my dream about the wolves and a ruined house with two rock spires "They said the enemy was a her, I thought maybe Hera, but..."

"I wouldn't trust Hera" Annabeth entered the room "I don't think she's the enemy, but something rising from the earth... not good"

"You know what it is, don't you?" I replied

"It's been countless centuries since the last time I've witnessed the consciousness of her" Caeruleum said

Annabeth looked uncomfortable. "The thing about prophecies is that, the more you know, the more people want to change them-"

"Too disastrous" Caeruleum interrupted "Chiron must believe it's better for you to find your own path with your own time"

"If he had told me everything he knew before my first quest with Percy... well, things wouldn't been more difficult. I'm not sure if I would have gotten through it" Annabeth added

"And this quest is much more important" Rubrum pointed out

There was a silence after I nodded my head in understand.

"So who's the other kid in the photo?" I inquired "The one with the sand hair"

"Luke" Annabeth replied

"He's dead now" Layton bluntly revealed

Annabeth cleared her throat. "He um, sacrificed himself to defeat Kronos"

Yeah, from there on out I decided it was best to stop talking. The way Annabeth talked about him though, it made me wonder if Percy Jackson was the only guy Annabeth Chase ever liked.

"And there goes danger" Layton looked away towards a different direction

**Piper**

First thing I did when I woke up, grab a mirror. Obviously, there were plenty of those in the Aphrodite cabin.

I checked my reflection in the mirror and sighed out deeply. I was still beautiful. Even after trying everything possible: washing the makeup off, crying to purposefully make my eyes red, pulling my hair... nothing worked. My features would just pop back into perfection like a curse.

Yeah I know it sounds dumb. What are you complaining for? But this just wasn't me. You see, after a normal bad night of sleep, I would look just as bad as anyone else, if not worse. But when I woke up, my hair was styled perfectly and my skin was also at its peak.

"I look like a Cherokee barbie" I groaned to no in particular

"Oh honey" Drew giggled "It's not going to go away, no use in fighting it. Mom's blessing will least at least one more day, or a week if you're lucky"

"A week?" I gritted my teeth

The other Aphrodite kids seemed to take pleasure in my discomfort, snickering and smirking. It was about a dozen girls and five guys. Sure I had dealt with these kinds of people before, shallow popular kids with nothing better to do.

But it was still kind of different. They were my siblings, even if we had nothing in common. And also not to mention how close we were all in age... jeez.

Thankfully, there was a knock at the door to save me from the embarrassment I was going through.

Drew answered. "Yes?"

"We need Piper"

"Piper honey, they need you"

I quickly jogged over to the cabin door and stepped outside without caring who had came to fetch me. Once Drew closed the door I turned to see Layton.

He was the only person at this camp besides Annabeth who I knew would take Jason down in a fight. He just radiated with some kind of power, it must have been the silver eyes and hair.

Annabeth explained it was an Ancient Greek transformation that he didn't bother to take off. Apparently he had learned to keep his ADHD in check (Something a certain Leo couldn't do) and learned it.

Not to mention that shark sword he had. That thing was scary, it looked like it could slice someone in half, and guessing by his backstory, it might've.

Then, the camp alarm went off. A loud conch horn blew in the distance, saytrs started screaming and there were some campers running around looking like they really wanted to live.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Leo" Layton answered

We walked over towards the commotion and found Leo on top of a giant bronze death machine, grinning like he had found a long lost treasure. Otherwise, he was smiling like a lunatic from atop a bronze dragon.

"Lower the bows" Layton ordered

Hesitantly, they followed. In addition, the warriors backed up but kept their weapons ready incase of a sudden attack. Some of the other demigods were hiding behind cabin doors or peaking out their windows. No one seemed confident enough to approach.

"Leo?" I yelled "What are you doing?"

Leo and the dragon landed in front of me, and I soaked in all of its details.

"It's... beautiful" I said

The dragon titled it's head back and shot a column of fire to nowhere in particular.

Layton raised his hand and the wristband spun rapidly. The column of fire stopped midair and contorted into a fireball that exploded into particles.

"Keep that in check" Layton muttered

"We come in peace!" Leo insisted

"That thing is dangerous! Kill it!" An Ares girl shouted

"Shut up Clarisse" Layton replied

Leo didn't look so good himself. It was like he had rolled around in a campfire for hours, and his eyes were bloodshot with exhaustion.

Jason, Annabeth and Leo's half sister Nyssa pushed through the crowd.

"So this is it" Annabeth said

"Leo, what are you doing?" asked Jason

"Testing out our new ride!" Leo exclaimed "We got it some new wings, or well, I found them and reattached them"

"Where did you find wings? It never had any" Nyssa inquires

"Out in the woods" Leo answered "I repaired its circuits too, mostly"

"Mostly?" Layton questioned

"Just some kinks that need to be worked on" Leo replied with a thumbs up "Now are we going on this quest or what? Festus can be impatient"

"Happy" Both Layton & Jason translated

"You want us to travel across the world on Happy the dragon?" Jason titled his head in confusion

"So..."

"We don't have any plans yet" Jason pointed out

"Let's just go" Annabeth said

Strange. The one who was always about plans wanted to wing it.

"Hera must be saved in three days time or I'm afraid it'll be too late" A small blue dragon said

And now I'm hallucinating. Great...

"That's two days and a couple of hours" Layton snapped his fingers

The small blue dragon and the red one next to it flowed brightly until they turned into orbs. The orbs merged and then began to contort until a large, and very real dragon stood before us.

It stood on two feet and had large wings that could probably blow a building off its foundation with a couple of flaps. It looked strangely similar to Zekrom from those Pokémon games.

"Try and keep up if you can" Layton said

His bands released two dark red chains that hooked onto the dragon's back, allowing him to board it comfortably.

The air was freezing cold. And the acceleration didn't help at all. At the same time, the metal that made up the dragon produced a lot of heat that helped balance out.

Leo sat in the front with Jason behind him, next was me and in the back was Annabeth. Surprisingly, we were keeping up with Layton's dragon.

"What happens if we get spotted?" I shouted over the wind

"The mist will make sure that doesn't happen. Maybe they'll see a hot air ballon or something" Jason replied

"Maybe air traffic control will give us a ticket" Leo said

"So where are we going again?"

"We have to find the god of the North Wind" answered Annabeth

Up ahead, we saw our first challenge. More storm spirits that were forming some kind of small wall to stop us. Around them, lighting surged and grey clouds rolled in.

Both dragons stopped before we were close enough.

"What do we do?" Jason asked

"Blow them out of the air!" Leo shouted, but it sounded more like a command instead of a suggestion

It was. Festus fired a column of flames that connected with the right side of the wall which scattered some of the spirits.

On our left, Layton's dragon fired a purple, pink and green surge of energy shaped like a long dragon. It smashed into the spirits and they ran off.

"Cool! Maybe Festus can do that!" Leo said

"Doubt it" Annabeth muttered

"Well, off to the North"


	20. Ten: The Legion

**Hazel** **/** **November** **22nd**

**I** **felt** **like** **I** **was** **standing** **next** **to** **three** **nuclear** **bombs** **that** **could** **go** **off** **at** **any** **moment.**

Before, my brother Nico was the most powerful demigod that I knew. But me and everyone else at Camp Jupiter thought he was as harmless as the fauns. Even though I hadn't grown up with him, or even known him very long, I knew that he was definitely more dangerous than even the likes of Reyna, Octavian and maybe Jason.

Then Layton came along with the arrival of Juno a few days ago. His presence radiated with power, a little similarly to a god. In fact, I had thought he was a god when he arrived. I could tell off the bat that he wasn't someone you mess with, I had my doubts Nico could take him in a fight.

And now, Percy's here, and based off his aura, he seems to rival the power of Layton, if not slightly exceed that. Both of their aura was that of pure power, and they even kind of looked like gods.

Long ago I had been told that a son of Neptune would save me, but could it really be Percy? I felt like I was asking for too much.

Percy and Nico shook each others hands, Layton already knew Nico from somewhere else. The two studied each other closely, and I was deciding on wether or not to step in the middle of them or run.

You see, Nico didn't really look scary. He was pretty skinny and his hair looked like took the permanent shape of bed head.

When I had first met Nico, he pulled out his sword on me and called it "Stygian iron" all serious, and I nearly laughed at him. There was no way he was a fighter, like hand to hand or with swords, but he had other things that made him dangerous.

But I was sure that if something went down, Layton could put up a good fight in order to stop the two from clashing. Unless he took sides... it wouldn't be so pretty for the other.

"I... I know you" Percy stated with confidence, a scowl growing on his face

"You do?" Nico questioned, turning to me

I shrugged, but something was off about Nico. I could tell. He was purposefully acting that way, casual. I had noticed his momentary panic when he saw Percy, it was too fishy, no pun intended. Ha.

Oh shoot, I almost laughed out loud and now they're giving me weird looks.

"What?"

"What's so funny?" asked Percy

"Nothing, bad joke I said in my head" I dismissed before clearing my throat "Uh, Percy lost his memory"

"So this story about Gaea's army... you told Reyna it?" Nico asked

Percy nodded. "Yeah, but who is she anyways?"

"The earth goddess, and the oldest of them all. Most of the time she's in a deep sleep, but she despises the gods and their offspring" Layton explained

"Mother Earth is evil?" Percy questioned like a little child had been told Santa wasn't real

"Very evil" Nico confirmed "She one time convinced Saturn to kill his dad, Uranus, and take over the world, which caused the Titans to rule, but then their children, the Olympians, overthrew them"

"Sounds familiar" Percy muttered "But I've never heard of Gaea"

"She didn't like it when the gods took over" Layton said "She married Tartarus, the spirt of the dark abyss, and they gave birth to a race of giants who tried to destroy the Olympians and their palace, but they were eventually defeated. Well, at least the first time"

"Uh, first time?" Percy repeated the last part

"Last summer, Saturn attempted his revenge. There was a Titan war and the Romans at Camp Jupiter stormed his headquarters on Mount Othrys" Nico explained

"Saturn disappeared after his throne was destroyed" Layton added

"But anyways, Saturn is probably back down in the abyss. We thought the war was over, but it looks like Gaea is stirring because of the Titan's defeat" Nico finished

"The giants are being reborn as well, if they want to challenge the gods then they'll start with the offspring" Layton figured

"Did you tell Reyna?" Percy inquired

"We had to" Nico replied "The Romans don't trust me, so that's why I was hoping she might listen to you. Children of Pluto aren't well received..."

"Why? They let Hazel stay here after all" Percy reminded

"It's different" Nico argued

"How come?"

"Percy, look" I called "The giants aren't the worst of it, and neither is Gaea. The gorgons, they wouldn't die. That's our biggest problem"

I think I was getting too close to revealing my secret, but I felt a trust in Percy. Maybe because he was like me, different and an outsider.

"We think that Death isn't really-"

There was a shout that came from down the hill that cut me off before I could finish. Frank ran over to us, wearing his usual jeans and purple t-shirt along with a denim jacket.

My heart did one of those skip-beat-tap-dance if you know what I mean. It kind of irritated me... sure, he was a really good friend, one of the few people who didn't treat me poorly, but I don't think I liked him in that way.

He was three years older than me after all, and he wasn't your average Prince Charming with the combination of his baby face and bulky build. More like an adorable koala bear with shredded muscles.

And on top of that, everyone always tried to pair us up like the two biggest losers of camp.

"Hey you guys" Frank greeted

"Hey Frank" Nico smiled

"Reyna wanted Percy, did he accepted by Octavian?" Frank asked

"Yeah, but he killed my pillow" Percy frowned

Frank raised his eyebrow until realizing what he meant. "Oh, the augury. Yeah, stuffing must have nightmares about the guy. But hey, you're in the legion! We have to get you cleaned up"

The sun was beginning to get lower and lower over the hills, had the day really gone that fast? Jeez. "Yeah we should"

"Frank, take Percy down, I have to talk with Hazel" Nico said

"Good idea" I barely managed to mutter "Catch up with you guys later"

Percy took one last look at Nico, as if to take a mental screenshot so that he could figure out if he really knew him later, before leaving with Frank and Layton who walked after.

Once the three were out of earshot, I guessed "You do know him"

We sat down on the roof of Pluto's shrine, which was covered with old bones and shiny diamonds. How ironic. The diamonds had been caused by me though, whenever I sat anywhere for too long or just go anxious, they began to pop up.

Millions of dollars in stones on top of this one roof, all glittering. Everyone knew better than to steal though, especially from somewhere like Pluto's temple. I doubt even the fauns came up here.

"Percy Jackson" Nico nodded his head slowly "I should be careful with what I say. Important things are going on and there's things that need to stay a secret. You out of everyone should know that"

"Layton said that too" I blurted "What are you guys hiding?"

"Hazel, we can't tell you" Nico insisted "I can't say anymore and I can't interfere, Percy has to find his own way"

I sighed. "Is he dangerous though?"

"He's not a threat to the camp" Nico answered "But to his enemies, that's a different story. If anyone is a threat, it's Layton"

"You two know each other though" I pointed out

"I know, but... I don't doubt that if he wanted to, he could cause major trouble for the camp"

"You said if he wanted to, does he?"

"I don't know, doesn't seem like it, but you never know"

Nico played with his skull ring. Around us, bones quivered as if they were trying to make a new skeleton. He had that kind of affect whenever he got moody. We were two opposites of Pluto's spheres of control: death and riches.

Maybe Nico had gotten the better end of the deal.

"You have a second chance though, that's good. You can make things right"

"Nothing about this is right though, If they find out the truth then... then..."

"They won't" Nico promised "I know they'll call a quest soon, they have to"

At evening muster, The Fifth Cohort tended to have the best centurions at camp. But I was afraid of being late or they would punish me. Roman punishments were not to be taken light.

The first time I had seen the legion assemble, I had been very intimidated. I almost ran to hide at the barracks, even though I had been at camp for nine months.

Each being forty kids strong, the first fourth cohorts stood in rows by their barracks on either side of the Via Praetoria. Campers were dressed for war, wearing polished chain mail and purple t-shirts. They even worse leather combat boots with iron cleats, and sword-and-skull designs on their helmets.

Me and Nico made our way down the streets as everyone began to give their attention, so the entrance was kind of obvious. Our footsteps just inconveniently echoed on the stones, and I was really trying to avoid eye contact, but I had seen Octavian smirking at me.

Of course I had seen through his blackmail, but out of everyone at camp to find out about my secret, why him? Stupid augurs and gift of prophecy... made me want to hit something.

"So glad you could join us Hazel" Reyna said on top of her pegasus Scipio

Instead of responding, I decided I knew better. I was missing most of, if not all of my equipment. I ran over to my place in line by Frank.

**Percy**

The ghost guys, I mean the house ghosts, sorry.. Lares.. were the last ones to fall in. I could tell they had a bad habit of standing halfway inside living people.

"Colors!" shouted Octavian

Stepping forward, the standard-bearers each wore lion skincapes and held onto poles that were decorated with each cohort's emblems.

Last to present was Jacob, the legion's eagle bearer. It was suppose to be a big honor but much to my amusement, he didn't like it. Reyna insisted it was following tradition though.

"Romans!" Reyna announced "You've most likely heard of the newcomer, Percy Jackson, whose arrival had been announced by Juno herself"

The kids around me all turned to me with curiosity, and I just waved a bit awkwardly.

"He seeks to join the legion. What do the auguries say?" Reyna asked

"I read the entrails, the auguries are favorable. He may serve" Octavian answered

Reyna motioned to the senior officers, and they stepped forward, once from each cohort. Octavian as the most senior centurions.

He turned to me. "Do you have credentials or a letter of reference?"

"Uh..."

"Right here"

I turned and Layton approached, still wearing his suit and hiding his identity with the mask and hood.

"He's admirable and quite powerful" Layton said "A warrior in his own right"

Looking around, I could tell the Romans were intimidated by Layton and his armor. On top of that, he was holding Funem Celer, which alone would scare anyone.

They all seemed to be whispering too each other though, the one phrase I heard repeated amongst each conversation though was "Moon Knight"

Octavian and Reyna looked at each other with uncertainty but also with some fear.

"Very well. Congratulations, Percy Jackson. You will be given a tablet with your name and cohort. Within one year or as soon as you complete an act of valor, you will become a full member of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Make sure to Serve Rome, and obey the rules of the legion" Reyna said "Defend the camp with honor. Senatus Populusque usque Romanusf!"

The rest of the legion cheered, and Reyna wheeled her pegasus away from me, looking glad to be done with me.

"Centurions, you and your troops have one hour until dinner. We meet on the Field of Mars. The First and Second cohorts shall defend, the Third, Fourth, and Fifth shall attack" She announced

A large cheer went up for the war games, and of course, dinner. The cohorts rose away and ran for the mess hall impatiently.

One of the guards ended up giving me my nameplate. I strung it on my necklace with the strange beads.

Well, here we go...


	21. Eleven: Icy Cold

**Leo** **/** **September** **23rd**

**I** **was** **radiating** **with** **excitement.** Being on a real adventure and all to find... where were we going?

"So where are we going anyways?" I asked

"We have to find Boreas and grill him for some information" Annabeth answered as we flew over New England

"The God of Boring?" I questioned

"No Leo" Annabeth sighed

We were constantly being faced storm spirits that insisted on eating us alive, or whatever they wanted to do with us. Each time we would need to stop for a second so that our dragons could shoot fire at them to shoo them away.

"Um, so why are we doing this again?" I questioned

Out of the corner of my eyes I caught Layton giving me a look. I was glad he was riding on his own dragon because he probably would have been glad to throw me overboard more than a couple of times by now.

"She chose us, we're the first four of the great seven that are apart of the Great Prophecy" Jason answered "This quest will lead to something much much bigger"

It still seemed strange. I mean, me? A part of the Great Prophecy? What did I do? I've never really done anything special in my life, so why was I suddenly thrown into this equation?

Jason's answer didn't make me feel any better, but I couldn't argue with it. If there really were three more demigods that were destined to help us out, I hope they would reveal themselves soon.

After a conversation to pass the time, Layton insisted that the he wasn't one of the seven, and he brought up several good points. But one thing he did mention, was that it was most likely Percy Jackson was the fifth.

Great, so we got five out of seven, and one of them isn't even here! The other three should be here to share the life-threatening adventures.

"Besides, we help Hera and I get my memory back" Jason said

"And along the way we find the guy who can find Percy" Annabeth added excitingly

I sighed. "What is with you and Percy?"

In that moment, Annabeth's scowl made Layton's presence feel like nothing. I genuinely thought she was going to throw me overboard by the look on her face. Never had I felt such terror, not even the air spirits or when I met Festus. Not even the multiple times Layton had threatened me (albeit sarcastically... mostly).

Even Jason looked shocked and Piper had a lighter scowl, like a mom who's kid just insulted one of her co-workers.

"Sorry sorry sorry" I apologized, repeating it maybe a hundred times until Annabeth sighed and turned to look away from me with a sad look on her face, and I muttered one last sorry before turning back to the front

"Not cool man" Jason quietly told me

"I know" I replied "I just- the excitement was getting to me"

"Yeah I get it, kind of" Jason said

There was an awkward silence for about ten minutes until we began to pass over an unfamiliar place.

"There goes Massachusetts" Annabeth pointed out as we flew over said place

"Looks... cool" I tried making conversation

Annabeth went on for about ten minutes on facts about Massachusetts before realizing what she was doing and stopping to apologizing, stating that Percy liked it when she did that.

When she said that, she slightly glanced at me with a look of hurt in her eyes, and it made me feel just as hurt, innocent and guilty.

"Anyways, who is this sleeping dirt woman?" I inquired

"And she has something to do with giants" Jason added

"No clue at all" I mumbled

From there on out, Festus just kept on flying with the wind continuing to get colder. Forests and landmarks below us seemed to go for an entirety. We didn't exactly know where Quebec, our destinatio, was. We had just instructed our dragons to take us north and hopefully we would end up there and not the North Pole.

**Piper**

The daylight had nearly faded away when we arrived. Below us was a city that overlooked a river, the plains had been dusted by snow and the city itself looked warm with the winter sunset. I just wanted to cozy up there.

But we didn't have that luxury.

Buildings were crowded together inside these high walls that made it look like a medieval town, and it was definitely way older than any place I had been to.

"This is Quebec right? Not... Santa's workshop?" Leo asked, although it wasn't clear if he was being sarcastic or not

"No you idiot" Layton replied as his dragon floated down and hovered next to us

"Quebec City, one of the oldest in all of North America. Founded in 1608" Annabeth said

Our dragons flew closer and the grand entrance, or what appeared to be it, had multiple doormen and sleek black luxury cards that idled in the drive. People with fancy suits and winter cloaks rushed to get out of the freezing cold.

"You don't mean to tell me the North Wind is staying in a hotel right?" Jason questioned

"Looks like we got company!" I exclaimed once I spotted two winged figures, like angry angels with nasty-looking swords approached

"I knew we were going to get a ticket from air traffic control" Leo sighed

Festus luckily didn't like these guys at all. He quickly stopped midair and made a warning sound that Leo seemed to recognize.

"Steady Festus, don't attack" Leo instructed

"I don't like this, they look like storm spirits" Jason said

The rest of the group seemed to agree, but as they got closer we quickly noticed they were solid and had more human-like features to them, except for the white hair and feathery purple wings.

Their bronze swords were jagged like icicles and their faces made it obvious that they were brothers, but not twins.

"No clearance" Angel 1 grunted

"Um, excuse me?" Leo replied

"We've got no flight plan on file for you guys" Angel 2 explained "It's a restricted airspace"

Festus began to blow steam, as if quickly loosing its patience, and not going to lie I was too.

"Hold on a second Festus!" Leo said

"Can we at least know who wants to destroy us?" Annabeth asked with annoyance

"I am Cal!" Angel 1 declared

"And I Zethes" Angel 2 said, winking at me "She can call me whatever she likes, as long as she has a fancy dinner with a famous demigod before destruction"

"No thanks" I muttered

"No problem" Zethes dismissed "We are very romantic. We're Boreads after all"

"You mean like the sons of Boreas?" responded Jason

Zethes looked surprisingly pleased. "You've heard of us! Great! We are the gatekeeper for our father, so you must understand that we cannot have unauthorized people flying here, especially demigods on dragons"

Cal pointed down and we noticed that mortals were taking interest in the commotion above, I wanted to shout at them to shoo but that wasn't something I could afford either.

"Which is why we will have to destroy you" Zethes said, casually brushing his hair out of his face

**Jason**

"Ferrum Tonitrua" Layton commanded

Layton's dragon roared and stood up (well got up on two legs while in the air, you know what I mean) and its claw began to radiate with electrical energy.

Strange, it really was like a Pokemon, something Piper had compared it to, because Layton had said "Thunder Punch".

The two angel's eyes widened before they got smacked by the paw of Layton's dragon, sending them crashing away in a nearby hill.

"Good job Ferox" Layton pat its head

"Your dragon's name is Aggressive?" I questioned

"That's just a coincidence" Layton replied and Ferox roared like something straight out of Godzilla

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Annabeth asked

"Trust me" Layton assured

The two angles were miraculously alive as they flew over, sparks of electricity still circulating them.

"We will destroy you later" Cal mumbled

"Come, dragon people. Father has not been kind to visitors lately so it might take some explaining" Zethes said

They flew began to flyway and we all looked at Layton in confusion because his plan had actually worked.

He shrugged. "If you out macho someone, they just tend to listen"

As we got closer, I thought we were going to crash into the tower, but we took a right just in time. Then we made it to a slanted open roof that had an entrance wide enough for one of our dragons.

Festus landed on what appeared to be a penthouse suite. Layton hopped off of Ferox and the dragon reverted back into the two smaller ones, Rubrum and Caeruleum they stayed perch on either of his shoulders.

Inside, the entry hall had vaulted ceilings at least forty or fifty feet high, massive draped windows and lush oriental carpets. A staircase at the back led up to another massive hill equal in size.

But the ice kind of threw the beauty off. The carpet crunched under our feet as we walked, and there was a decent layer of frost covering the furniture. Guess I'm not sitting down any time soon.

"If you guys would fix the thermostat, I would totally move in" Leo shivered

Layton sighed and held out his palm, a flame erupting that provided us with enough heat to stop our shivering and crossed arms.

"Thanks" Leo said

"Shut up" Layton replied

"Ok" Leo muttered in fear

It was probably important to mention that Festus, a large forty foot long dragon, was now a suitcase. Leo had a found a button just behind its left foreleg that made it contort and fold like origami, much to my disbelief.

"Hey Jason, what do you think of this place?" asked Piper

"It's cool I guess" I answered

"You say your name is Jason?" Cal questioned

"Yeah that's me... son of Zeus" I confirmed and everyone stopped walking

"Just who are you people" Zethes raised his eyebrow

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena"

"Leo, son of the friendly blacksmith Hephaestus"

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, at your service"

...

...

...

"What?"

"Introduce yourself before we get destroyed man" Leo whispered

"Destroyed?" Layton chuckled until a serious took over his face "Keep moving"

I was sure as long as we had Layton here, the two angels weren't going to try anything funny, because we kept moving without any further questions.

"So you two were the crew mates of Jason aboard the Argo" Caeruleum said from Layton's left shoulder

"Yes! That was us!" Cal replied

"Like the Golden Fleece guy?" I asked

"Of course" Zethes said "When we were mortal demigods like you, but now we have accepted immortality in order to serve our father"

"So can we destroy him?" Cal insisted

"No" Zethes denied "If he is a son of Zeus, he may be the one we've been watching for"

"That depends on the will of my father" A girl's voice replied

**Annabeth**

Up the staircase was a girl wearing a white silk dress, her skin was unnaturally pale like the color of snow. Her eyes were coffee brown and her hair a lush mane of black.

She looked around at all of us with no expression at all, not a single emotion being displayed.

"Father will want to see the one named Jason" she said

"So this is him" Zethes figured

"We shall see" The girl shrugged "Zethes, bring the guests"

Leo seemed excited about this girl, a feature I recognized. You could see it in the way I looked at Percy, which was strange because we had only known, well seen, this girl for no more than a minute.

Love. Was Leo in love with this girl already? Jeez. We walked up the steps while Leo practically rushed up with the suitcase that was suppose to be Festus, but he stopped when the girl shot him a warning look.

"Not you Leo Valdez, fire and ice does not mix well"

"We're going together, or not at all" Jason said

"He will not be harmed Jason Grace, unless he creates trouble" The girl insisted "Calais, keep Leo here and guard. Do not kill him"

"Not even a little?" Cal whined

Layton sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots"

"No Calais, also, take care of the interesting suitcase until Father has passed his judgement" The girl ordered

We all looked at Leo as if to ask how he wanted to approach it, except for Layton who looked like he didn't care at all. We were a team, so if Leo didn't want to go this path then we wouldn't.

"It's fine, no point in causing trouble if we don't need to" Leo assured

"Wise" I smiled and nodded my head

"Now, King Boreas is waiting"


	22. Twelve: An Old Tale

**Hazel** **/** **November** **22nd**

**At** **least** **the** **food** **at** **camp** **was** **good.** Because some of the people, if not most, weren't. Invisible wind spirits awaited on us to know exactly what we all wanted. They were blowing around plates and cups so quickly that it was like a delicious hurricane. Yum.

I decided on shrimp gumbo, my favorite comfort food. It made me remember what it was like being a little girl in New Orleans, before my curse was placed and my mom grew bitter.

Currently I was sitting alone waiting for Percy and the others. I was minding my own business with my food until a figure slid into the seat in front of me.

"That's taken" I said

"You're no fun" Layton, still in his suit for whatever reason, replied

"You're no fun" I retorted

"So you still hide that secret of yours" Layton said

I swallowed. "You know it?"

"No but I know you have one"

"How?"

"Simple psychology" Layton shrugged "And I may have casted a spell or two..."

"You bas- I mean, why do you care? I demanded "I don't even know you... well"

"Yeah, dark secret. Definitely don't want out based on the personality change" Layton figured as if making a mental note

"So what?"

"One way or another I'll find out"

Percy thankfully came and sat next to me which eased the tension that was rising. He had gotten a cheeseburger and a bright blue soda that I didn't question him on, but it looked strange.

"Just makes me happy, not sure why" He tried explaining

The mess hall, annoyingly, was pretty noisy tonight. Laughter bounced off the walls and the banners rustled from the impact. The campers dined Roman style, which meant sitting on couches around low tables.

Kids were constantly getting up and trading places to spread rumors about who likes who and all that silly gossip. It made me question a few things.

"So Percy, you got anyone you like so far?" I inquired

"What do you mean?" Percy raised an eyebrow, still chewing

"Like, do you a have a crush anyone?" I clarified

Percy thought about it for a second. "I guess you could say that"

"I don't suppose you mind tell me who" I said

"Confidential" Percy shook his head "Oh hey Layton, didn't notice you there"

"Really? I think his presence is overwhelmingly obvious" I stated with a hint of annoyance in my tone

It wasn't just figurative language. His aura was dark, powerful, and mysterious. Percy's was just as powerful but lighter.

"Thought I might get some information out of Hazel, but I guess not" Layton said

"Yeah, no information here" I added

Percy looked in between us in confusion or some kind of suspicion before shrugging it off and returning to his food.

I shot Layton a glare that read would you shut up? but his reaction wasn't clear due to his mask. Instead, his silver eyes just stared back at me with the intense glow.

Anyways, the Fifth Cohort always took the place of least honor. Our tables were at the back of the dining hall by the kitchen. My table was usually the least crowded, with just Percy, Frank, Nico, Dakota, and Layton who doesn't really fit in here.

"Why are you still here?" I inquired

"Because I choose to be" He replied

"What's up with you?" Frank asked me

"Nothing"

Percy and Nico seemed to be in some kind of conversation, so I turned my attention to them.

"So I was wondering if you could tell me where I know you from" Percy said

"Well I spent most of my time in the Underworld, so unless...-"

"He's just an ambassador from Pluto. Reyna's never truly sure about what to with the guy when he visits" Dakota interrupted "You should have seen the look on her face when he came with Hazel, asking Reyna to take her in... ha.. no offense"

"Uh, none taken" Nico dismissed "Dakota was helpful in standing up for Hazel after all"

Dakota nodded his head. "She seemed like a good kid. And I was right when she saved me from those unicorns"

"Oh it was nothing" I said

"Nothing? Oh man!" Frank turned to Percy "You should have seen Hazel! It's how she got her stripe. The unicorns were stampeding and-"

"Frank, please" I bit my lip

I didn't really like talking about it. It was uncomfortable being described as a hero by Frank. The real truth was that I had been afraid that the unicorns would hurt themselves in their panic. Their horns had been made of silver and gold so by concentrating I had steered them by the horns and guided them back to the stables.

It was what got me a full place in the legion, but also started rumors about my strange powers as a consequence. It reminded me of the bad old days.

"Did you and Nico grow up together?" asked Percy

"No, I only recently found out that Hazel was my sister" Nico answered

Well it was true, but not entirely. Nico and I let people think he had come across me in modern New Orleans and brought me to camp, it was easier for people to believe.

I tried to pass myself off as your average modern kid, but it wasn't easy. Thankfully demigods didn't use a lot of technology, so it was kind of easier here.

But the first time I had gone to Berkeley I had nearly freaked out. Televisions, computers, phones, internet...

Gods forbid internet. It made me happy to get back to what mortals considered fantasy. Ghosts, unicorns, the undead, and gods. Yeah, that was the good stuff.

"So what was it like in the 1940's?" Layton turned to me as if he had been looking down at his lap

"Wh-What?" I replied in disbelief

"Adjusting must've been hard" Layton muttered

"What's he talking about?" Percy questioned

"Nothing!" I exclaimed a little too loud for my own liking "I don't know"

I could've sworn Layton was smirking beneath that mask. He must've casted some kind of spell that revealed my secret to him.

"So is it true that the legion lost its eagle like a really long time ago?" Percy asked, thankfully switching topics

"Huh?"

"I'm guessing that's what's missing based on the way you and Reyna talked earlier, your eagle must've been lost a second time and it has something to do with the Fifth Cohort"

"Yeah their silly eagle is missing" Layton answered

I gritted my teeth. "It's not silly, it's the symbol of the whole camp"

"It's made of gold and it's suppose to protect us in battle while also intimidating our enemies. Each legion's eagle gave it a kind of power, ours was from Jupiter himself" Frank added

"It's why Julius Caesar nicknamed the legion Fulminata, or armed with lightning, because that's exactly what the eagle does" Layton finished

"I don't think I like lightning" Percy said

"Yeah, but it doesn't make us invincible. The Twelfth lost its eagle the first time during the Jewish Rebellion" I informed

"I think I saw a movie like that..." Percy narrowed his eyes to think

"Lot of books and movies about the legions losing their silly little eagles, it was supposedly important" Layton replied

"Could you be any more disrespectful?" I snapped my head in his direction

"I'm not exactly in a position where I need to be respectful" Layton pointed out

I glanced over to Nico who was giving me a warning look, as if not to mess with the guy or to keep talking to him.

"Anyways, archaeologists never recovered an eagle from Ancient Rome. Each legion would rather hide or destroy it then surround it to the enemy. The Twelfth got lucky the first time around, we got the eagle back. But the second time..." I explained

"Did you guys see it happen?" Percy asked

Me and Frank shook our heads.

"I only got here last month, but everyone has heard the story by now. It's bad luck just to talk about it. You see, there was this huge expedition to Alaska back in the eighties, but it didn't go so well" Frank replied

"The Prophecy of Seven. Our senior praetor at the time was Michael Varus from the Fifth Cohort, when it was the best at camp. He believed that it would bring great glory to the legion if he could figure out the prophecy and make it come true" I added

"Of course he was an idiot" Layton bluntly interrupted "Like a lot of people here, and in general, but the point is he thought he could save the world from storm and fire. He tried to talk to the augur and it told him the answer was all the way in Alaska while also adding that it wasn't time yet and the prophecy wasn't for him

But he went anyways and it's a gruesome tale for another time. He got proven wrong. Harshly too. Nearly most of the entire Fifth Cohort got wiped out. Quite embarrassing if you ask me. Most of the legion's Imperial gold weapons were also lost in the process along with the eagle.

Survivors went crazy and refused to describe what had attacked them, but I know what it was"

By this point I was ready to give Layton a piece of my mind, but I held back knowing that firstly, he would take me down easily, secondly that my friends would hold me back, and third that there would be punishments for lashing out at our "honored guest" as Reyna had described.

Not to mention the gossip the kids would spread about me. They seemed to like this "Moon Knight"

"So then Fifth Cohort took the blame" Percy figured "And now they think we're cursed. Great"

I sipped another spoonful of my now cold gumbo. "We've been outcasts since then, our reputation got better when Jason was elected praetor... but yeah..."

"The missing kid" Percy mumbled

"Yeah" Frank said "Never met him, but before my time I heard he was a good leader. Practically grew up in the Fifth Cohort and didn't really care what people thought"

"But before he could finish fully building the reputation of your Cohort, he vanished into thin air" Layton finished dramatically

"How do you know?" I questioned

"It's my job to know"

"Job? What jo-... you know what, I don't like you" I concluded

"So the younger demigods have told me" Layton chuckled

"Is that suppose to mean something?" I stood up with my palms on the table

"Only if you want it to"

My fingers dragged along the wooden table and made fists that I wanted to throw, but as for the reasons mentioned before, I did nothing, but now I had another reason.

He was doing it on purpose. He wanted to make me agitated so I would release my power. I figured it out, and I would not be tricked into doing such a thing. It wouldn't help my case at all.

"Whatever your trying, it's not going to work" I assured

"Looks like the games are beginning" Layton ignored me

**Percy** **/** **November** **23rd**

I only ended up being able to hear my dream.

"Bye Annabeth! I'm going out for flowers!" I exclaimed

"Your... what? Flowers? Percy, what?" Annabeth sounded in compete confusion

"I said I'm going out for flowers" I repeated

"Percy, what in Hades are you talking about?" Annabeth asked

"Me and Grover are going to go pick out some flowers" I answered

"Ok... can I join you at least?" Annabeth requested

"Er, sorry, no can do. Boys only" I denied for some reason

"Boys only flower picking" Annabeth said "Percy, what are you up to?"

"Nothing" I lied

Disappointingly that's where my dream ended. I had no idea who Grover was, but I figured from the tone that he was a friend and we were going to pull some prank on Annabeth.

Not to sound like Shakespeare or anything, but oh how my heart yearns for her. Yeah I don't know where that came from.

This was going to be strange...


	23. Thirteen: The Ice King

**Layton** **/** **September** **23rd**

**This** **was** **amusing.** I could tell Jason really didn't want to leave Leo, because that Cal dude was pretty risky. Rubrum and Caeruleum had retreated to my bands as well.

Destroy, destroy, destroy. His brain must be hardwired like that. No idea what Boreas is like but he should keep his kids in check.

As we climbed the staircase, Zethes still stayed behind us with his blade drawn. He might not look that intimidating, but his sword was guessing by the uncomfortable facial expressions of the group.

Oh, and then there was this ice princess. Every once in a full moon she might turn to give Jason a quick smile, but there was no warmth there. It was like Jason was some kind of science experiment, one she couldn't wait to figure out.

Annabeth had said that Boreas was the friendliest of the wind gods, which definitely reinforced the fact that I don't want to meet the others.

Jason had a worried look on his face throughout all of this, like a guilty expression too. If things went bad he wasn't going to go down without a fight, something I admired at least.

At one point, Jason took Piper's hand for some kind of reassurance. She raised her eyebrow at him but didn't let go.

"We'll be fine right? Just a talk..." Piper said

One we reached the top of the steps, the ice princess turned around and noticed the two holding her hands. Much to amusement, her smile faded. It was like some good old teenage drama except everyones lives were at risk and we were dealing with mythological stuff.

Yeah... Jason and Piper quickly let go of each other's hands due to the burning cold. My magic had picked up the inverse proportions of warmth in here a long time ago.

"Warmth is not good in here" the princess advised "Especially when I am your best chance of staying alive"

"Mhm" I mumbled

Piper turned to Jason and shot him a confused look, like a nervous frown, but he seemed as lost as her. Zethes poked him in the back with his icicle sword and we continued to move down the irritatingly long hallway.

On top of that, freezing winds kept blowing back and forth. But eventually at the end of the hallway we found ourselves at the front of a set of oaken doors carved with a map of the world.

In each corner was a man's bearded face, blowing mind. I've seen maps like these before.

"This is the thorn room" the princess announced "But please be on your best behavior Jason Grace. My father can be quite... chilly"

"Very funny" I replied "Now open the door"

The princess cleared her throat. "I will translate for you and try to get him to hear you out. But I do hope he spares you, we could have such fun"

I could tell by the look on Jason's face that his definition of fun was not the same as hers.

"Um, alright. But really, we're just here for a little talk and then we'll be on our way" Jason replied

"Ah heroes. So blissfuly ignorant" The princess shook her head

Piper rested her hand over her dagger. "You said you were going to translate for us, and we don't even know who you are. So how about your name?"

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprise you don't recognize me. Even in the ancient times, the Greek did not know me so well. I am Khione, daughter of Boreas, goddess of snow"

Thought I recognized her from somewhere...

If we considered the entry hall freeing cold, then the throne room was beyond that of Antartica. As much as I wanted to cast a fire for warmth, the ice people would go crazy.

Mist was hanging around in the air. Along the walls were purple tapestries that showed scene of glaciers, snowy forest, and things like that.

A decent layer of snow covered the floor, so we all had to watch our step. Around the room stood life-size ice sculptures of ancient Greek and medieval warriors.

If I didn't already think this was some kind of cult, I did now. I didn't even know if the sculptures were real. Jason had attempted to step between two Greek spearman and they quickly shifted position, joints cracking and spraying ice crystals as they crossed javelins to block his path.

From down the hall at the very end, a man spoke in French, ordering for the ice guards to uncross their javelins, and they did.

"My father has ordered them to not kill you" Khione said

"Not yet" I added to the translation

Jason rolled his eyes. "Super"

"Keep moving Jason Junior" Zethes tagged Jason in the back with his sword

"Please don't call me that" Jason replied

"My father is not a patient man, and the beautiful Piper is sadly losing her magic hairdo very fast" Zethes warned

We kept walking and the mist parted to reveal a man on top the ice throne. He was dressing in as stylish white suit woven from snow, and had dark purple wings with a similar sturdy build to his sons.

"Bienvenu" He said "Je suis Boreas le Roi. Et vous?"

Khione was going to speak but Piper stepped forward instead. "Votre Majesté, je suis Piper McLean. Et c'est Jason, fils de Zeus"

The king smiled as if he was pleased. "Vous parlez Français? Très bien!"

"Piper, you speak French?" Jason asked

"No. Why?" Piper replied

I sighed. "Because you just spoke French"

"I did?" Piper blinked

The king said something and Piper replied with Yes, your majesty but in French. In response, the king laughed and clapped his hands in delight. After saying a few more things, he motioned for his daughter to leave, but she merely backed up.

"Right. You're a daughter of Aphrodite, almost forgot" I said "Naturally you should be able to speak French, the language of love"

The king sized up Jason, who decided it would be a decent idea to bow. "Your Majesty, I'm Jason Grace. Thanks for uh, not killing us. But... why does a Greek god speak French?"

"He speaks the language of the country he's hosted in. Most Greek gods speak English since they're in the United States" I explained

Piper had an exchange with the king. "And he was never welcomed in their realm. His domain was always far off to the north, so he likes Quebec and speaks French"

The king said something else and Piper didn't react so well, turning pale. And guessing off of what he said, I understood.

"The king says- he says..."

"My father says he has order to kill you. Did I forget to mention that?" Khione said

Jason and Annabeth tensed up but the king was smiling like he had delivered good news.

"K-Kill us? Why?" Jason asked

"Because my lord Aeolus has commanded it" The king said with a heavy accent

Boreas rose from his throne and stepped down from his throne with his wings against his back. Khione and Zethes bowed, Jason, Piper and Annabeth bowed while I remained standing.

"I shall deign to speak your language after Piper has honored me in my mine... I've always had a fondness for the children of Aphrodite" Boreas said before turning to Annabeth "Who might you be?"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" Annabeth answered

The king turned to me. "You stay standing, who are you?"

"Layton. But in your language I would be chevalier de la lune" I replied

Boreas stiffened. "Very well. As for Jason Grace, my master Aeolus would not expect me to kill a son of Lord Zeus without having heard them out first"

Jason's fidgeted with the gold coin he kept in his pocket. I knew he didn't like the chances that we had, his blade would be two seconds away. We would be up against a god, two of his children and an army of frozen warriors.

Based of Boreas's reaction to my title though, I don't think he was interested in picking a fight.

"Aeolus is the master of the winds, why would he want us dead?" Jason inquired

"Because you are demigods" Boreas said "Aeolus's job is to contain the winds, and demigods have never made that easy. They ask him for favors, they unleash the winds and cause chaos, and the final insult was the battle with Typhon last summer"

Boreas waved his hand and a shot of ice shaped like a TV appeared in the air. Images of the gods vs Typhon flickered on the surface. A giant wrapped around large storm clouds making his way across a river towards Manhattan had gods attacking him like wasps.

"The storm giant Typhon... the first time the gods defeated him, eons ago, he did not die quietly. His death released many storm spirits-wild winds the answered to none. Aelous's job was to track them all down and imprison them. Yet, the gods did not apologize for the inconvenience. It took centuries, and then last summer, Typhon was defeated again" Boreas explained

"And so his death released another wave of venti" Jason said "Making him even angrier"

"It's true" Boreas confirmed

"But your Majesty, the gods had no choice but to take him down. He was trying to destroy Olympus! So why punish the demigods?" Piper questioned

"Aelous cannot take out his anger on the gods of course. They are much more powerful, so he decides to get even with the demigods who helped. He strictly ordered that demigods who come for aid are no longer to be tolerated" Boreas said

"Sounds extreme" Annabeth muttered

"But your going to hear us out right?" Jason questioned

"Yes, yes. Aelous said that if a son of Zeus might seek my aid, I should listen before destruction, meaning I'm obligated to listen but I may pass my judgement as I see fit" Boreas replied

I almost laughed at the sight of Khione purring and stroking Jason's neck, which caused electricity to spark around his skin. There was a loud pop sound and Khione flew backwards, skidding along the ground.

Zethes laughed. "That was entertaining! I'm amused you did such a feat, even thought I must now kill you"

Khione was almost too stunned to have a reaction, but then the air around her swirled like a micro-blizzard. "You would dare-"

"Stop!" Jason ordered "We're on a quest for the queen of the gods herself, so you're going to let us go unless you want problems"

"That's right" I agreed, narrowing my eyes at Boreas who once again stiffened

"A son of Zeus favored by Hera... definitely a first. Tell us your story, Jason Grace" Boreas requested

Piper stepped forward and told their whole story starting from the events at the Grand Canyon and to the prophecy. "All we request is guidance. The storm spirts that attacked us are working for an evil mistress. If we find them, maybe we can find Hera"

The king stroked his icicle beard with curiosity. "I know of these storm spirits, and the prisoner that they took"

"Coach Hedge?" Jason quickly replied "He's alive?"

Boreas dismissed the question with a wave of his hands. "Ah, for now. But the one who controls these storm winds... you must be insane to oppose her"

"Hera's in danger" Annabeth said with a distaste "If we don't save her in three days than she could be destroyed and a giant is going to rise"

"Yes... I see" Boreas agreed, quickly shooting Khione an angry look "Many horrible things are waking as of recently. The Great Stirring of monsters began with Kronos, and your father Zeus believed it would be the end. But the final battle is not yet here.

The one who will wake is much greater than any Titan. Storm spirits are the small beginning. The earth has many more horrors to reveal, and when the monsters no longer stay in Tartarus or confined to Hades...

Olympus has a good reason to fear"

"So you'll help?" Annabeth asked

"Please, Your Majesty" Piper added, using charmspeak which I should have warned her not to use, but it was too late

"She is right" Zethes mumbled

"Father, do not listen! She dares charmspeak a god! Freeze her!" Khione suggested

Jason continued to play with the coin in his pocket, which obviously wasn't going to help the situation.

"What is that on your forearm son of Zeus?" Boreas asked

Jason presented Boreas his marks and his eyes widened before he began to laugh. Khione hissed and stepped away in some kind of fear.

The god's form flickered and his beard disappeared along with a change in shape. Taller and thinner, and wearing a Roman toga that was lined with purple. His head was crowned with a laurel wreath and a gladius and, a Roman sword, hung by his side.

"Aquilon" Jason said

"Changing forms now, are we?" I added

"I believe you will recognize me better in this form. Yet you come from Camp Half-Blood..." Aquilon said

"He's a Roman sent by Hera. He currently has amnesia" I explained

"Ah, I see the dangerous game she is playing. No wonder Olympus is closed, they must be trembling at this gamble..." Aquilon chuckled

"J-Jason... why did Boreas change shape?" Piper nervously asked

"It's his Roman form" I revealed

"Does that mean we can go?" Annabeth asked

"Hmm... there is no reason for me to kill you. If Hera's plan must fail, and it is likely, then It will you will tear each other apart, and Aeolus will never have the worry about demigods again..." Boreas spoke his piece

"He's not entirely wrong" I agreed


	24. Fourteen: Annabeth Gives Orders

**Percy** **/** **November** **23rd**

**I** **hadn't** **slept** **in** **such** **a** **comfortable** **bed** **since...** I don't even remember.

After my short dream of Annabeth, I woke up and thought about it for an hour or two until deciding to go back to sleep, where I had another dream... or at least I thought it was.

A curly-haired faun wearing ragged clothes ran up to me as if he was trying to catch up.

"Sorry, I don't have any spare change" I apologize

"What?" The faun replied "Percy, it's me! Grover! Stay where you are! We're on our way to find you, and Tyson is close... at least we think he's the closest!"

"Huh?"

Then, Annabeth ran up next to me "Thank the gods! We've been looking for months! Are you all right?"

"Is... this real?" I asked

"Stay where you are Percy! It'll be much easier for Tyson to find you!" Annabeth said

The images accelerated and then she was gone as quickly as she had came. Instead, the scene shifted and I stood on the Field of Mars, looking up at the Berkeley Hill. Golden grass rippled and a face appeared in the landscape. A sleeping women with features formed from shadows in the terrain.

Her eyes reminded closed as she spoke in my head. "So this is the one that defeated my son Kronos... you don't look like much Percy Jackson, but you are valuable...

Come north and meet Alcyoneus. Juno can continue to play her game with the Greeks and Romans in the mean time. But in the end, you will be my pawn.

You will be the key to the gods' defeat"

My vision went dark and then I was standing in the camp's headquarters. the principia, but the walls were made of ice and freezing mist.

The floor was littered with Roman skeletons and Imperial gold weapons frozen by the ice. At the back of the room, a giant shadowy figure sat.

His skin glinted with gold and silver, like Reyna's dogs, and behind stood a collection of ruined emblems, tattered banners and a large golden eagle on a staff made of iron.

The giant's voice shook the chamber as he spoke. "It's been eons since I broke a demigod of your caliber, son of Neptune. I await atop the ice..."

I awoke with a stinging pain to my forehead. The first I saw when I opened my eyes was a familiar crescent moon logo.

"What was that for?"

"You were talking in your sleep" Layton answered "And it didn't sound so good"

"There's a golden giant waiting to break me" I replied "And a sleeping woman's face in the hills"

Whatever I was about to go up against, it was't going to be pretty. That was unless I had help though.

"Gaea" Layton nodded his head in a thinking way

"She said I would be a pawn, the key to the gods' defeat" I said "And I don't play chess but I know that doesn't sound good"

I didn't like the idea of being used by an earth goddess to destroy the other gods. Then again, no one should.

"It's not" Layton agreed "If Gaea wants to use you then..."

"What are you thinking?" I asked

"You see Annabeth in your dream?" Layton asked back

"Yeah I did, she and a faun told me to stay where I am, and that Tyson was looking for me" I answered

"Saytr, not a faun. That's Grover. Don't know who Tyson is though" Layton explained

"Don the faun told me I had something called an empathy link" I said

Layton shook his head which looked weird with the hood and mask. "No idea what that is, but they're having a quick breakfast before a senate meeting, go"

I sat up from my bunk and looked around to see my roommates rushing around to get ready. Some were just getting dressed while others were brushing their teeth. Dakota specifically was wrapping a long red toga around himself with a Lares giving him pointers on how to tuck and fold.

"Am I suppose to wear my bed sheets?" I inquired with curiosity

"That's just for the ten senators that we have. They get elected yearly and you have to have been at camp for five years to qualify" Frank replied

"So why are we allowed at the meeting then?"

"Because of the quest and all. We have to be in the discussion for it... you, me, and Hazel. And Moon- I mean, Layton, if he wants to" Frank said

Frank had been claimed by Mars, the war god, last night at the war games. It was in front of the whole camp too, so it was pretty much a nightmare.

Not to mention the fact he had been given a task that would most likely get him killed. He was scared and he needed my help. While I have problems of my own, I couldn't say no to his big pouty baby face.

I mean I know the author skipped the war games, but we made a pretty good team last night, me, Frank and Hazel. Not that I had anything to measure it too, I mean me and Annabeth sounded like we would make a good team.

Still, I wasn't so sure about the whole quest thing, especially when it came from Mars. At the same time though, it doesn't feel like it's the first time I've been on the quest.

In fact, I feel some kind of expertise when it comes to quests, but I can't really place my finger on it.

At breakfast I was feeling super conscious of myself. Everyone was looking at me and whispering about the events of last night.

"Un-Roman-like fighting"

"Water cannon..."

"Two gods in one day?"

But at the same time I was too hungry to care. I filled my plate up with your usual breakfast delights: pancakes, eggs, bacon, waffles, apples, and more than one glass of orange juice.

And I still probably would've eaten more if Reyna hadn't announced that the senate would now convene in the city, which meant all the toga-wearing people got up to leave.

"Looks like it's starting" Layton said

Hazel sighed while fidgeting with some kind of two-carat ruby. "Here we go"

Reyna and Octavian led the procession of senators out of camp while the greyhounds dashed back and forth along the road.

Me, Frank and Hazel trailed behind Layton who seemed to intimidate any nearby people or ghosts with his suit.

Talking with Gwen was Nico Di Angelo, who was wearing a black toga. She was looking a little pale but it was pretty good considering she had been dead the night before. Long story.

Nico waved at me and then went back to his conversation like nothing had happened. Now I was sure he was trying to avoid me.

A lot of the senators were having trouble with their togas which was pretty funny. Dakota for example was stumbling along in his red robe. It really made me glad I was just wearing a purple t-shirt and some jeans.

"How do Romans move in those things anyway?" I asked

"Well, they're only for formal occasions, like tuxedos, so they aren't exactly made for comfort. Pretty sure the ancient Romans hated them as much as we do" Hazel replied

"By the way Percy, you didn't bring any weapons did you?" Frank asked

I swallowed. "W-Why?"

"There's no weapons inside the Pomerian Line, the city limits if you were going to ask. Inside it's a complete sacred 'safe zone'. Legions can't march through either" Frank explained

"They don't wait there stuff getting bloody, like when Julius Caesar got assassinated... not pretty" Layton added

"You were there?" Frank asked

There was a momentary pause of silence.

"I'll let you figure that one out on your own"

As we got closer to the city, I was beginning to realize just how beautiful it was. The tile roofs and gold domes practically gleamed in the sun.

The central plaza was paved in a white and gray stone, decorated with statues, fountains, and columns.

In the surrounding neighborhoods were cobblestone streets, lined with freshly painted houses, shops, cafes, and parks. It looked like your average neighborhood but a little less modern.

It made me wonder if Annabeth and I could live here one day, even if I was still fifty-fifty on wether or not she was my girlfriend.

Once we reached the city limits, the senators began to slow down. On the side of the road stood a large and white marble statue that depicted a life-size muscular man with curly hair... no arms, and an irritated expression.

He was probably mad that someone stole his arms or that he had only been carved from the waist up. Below that was just a big block of marble... that's sad.

"Single file please! Have your IDs ready!" The statue ordered and I flinched a little

Looking left and right, I hadn't noticed the line of identical statues that ringed the city at intervals of about a hundred yards.

Senators got through easily, all they needed to do was present the tattoos on their forearms.

Everyone got through until we were the last ones.

"Terminus, this is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Terminus. He's the god of boundaries" Hazel said

"New eh? Ok... Yes, probatio tablet, ok. Ah... weapon in your pocket! Take it out!"

I had no idea how he knew but I took out my pen and left it on the tray I was presented with.

"That is quite dangerous, my assistant Julia will take good care of it. And not to worry, she is a trained professional" Terminus assured

"Professional" The little girl by his side nodded, speaking carefully on each syllable

Just to make sure I wasn't crazy I looked at Hazel and Frank, but they didn't find anything strange about it. That didn't change the fact that I was handing over a deadly weapon to a little girl though.

"Uh, the thing is that the pen returns to me automatically, even if I give it up..." I said

"Oh" Terminus replied "We'll make sure it doesn't wander off. Right Julia?"

"Yes Mr. Terminus" She replied

"Since your new, a few rules" Terminus offered "Keep the peace inside the line, Yeld to chariot traffic while walking on public roads. When you get to the Senate House, sit on the left side"

"No idea what that means" I blinked at him

"Don't do anything stupid and look both ways when crossing the streets" Layton translated "Here Julia"

Layton held out his left hand and Funem Celer conjured up to life. He placed the sword onto the tray and Julia looked at the blade with amazement and fear which I'd never seen mix so well on someone's face.

"Well we need to get going now, Thanks Terminus" Hazel said

"Yes yes, you may pass. Stay on the right side of the road!" Terminus replied

Once we were out of ear range I asked "Is he always like that?"

"Today he was pretty laid back" Hazel answered "Usually he's more compulsive and obsessed with his job"

"He's kind of our last line of defense if the city is attack" Frank added

"Yeah he's not so bad, but don't make him angry or it won't look so good" Hazel concluded

As we got closer to the forum, the raw amount of people stuck me. Many different age ranges like college kids who hanged out at the fountain, and another who was in his late twenties and was flirting with a woman buying coffee.

"All these people are demigods?" I inquired

"Yeah, or descendants. Like I mentioned earlier, it's a good place to go to college and raise a family without having to worry about monster attacks on the usual" Hazel said "Maybe two hundred or three hundred live here. The veterans act as like advisers and reserve forcers as needed,

But mostly they're just citizens living their life. It's a cool concept and I would suggested it if you were uh... thinking about it"

I could only imagine getting an apartment in the tiny replica of Rome that was this place, protected by the legion and Terminus who had some severe OCD.

Also, I could imagine me and Annabeth holding hands while at a cafe. And maybe when we're older, watching our own kid chase the seagulls.

I shook the idea out of my head. I couldn't afford that kind of thinking right now. Especially when my memories were gone, and this place wasn't my real home. Somewhere my real friends were looking for me to bring me there.

Not to mention the fact that Camp Jupiter was in danger. If Juno was right, then an attack was coming in less than five days. Mars had warned me that there would be no camp left to return to if we didn't succeed.

Just thinking about the families, my new friends in the Fifth Cohort, the fauns, the house ghosts and even little Julia made me not want to think about the place getting destroyed.

Trying not to think about Julius Caesar getting slashed to death at one of these, I followed my friends inside and took a deep breath.

Here we go.


	25. Fifteen: Hera & Zeus's Children

**Jason** **/** **September** **23rd**

**I** **was** **still** **lost.**

"Uh, do you think you could explain?" I asked

"Agh, never mind the thought" Boreas dismissed "No wonder she took your memory"

"Excuse me?" I replied

"You know, I have a reputation as a helpful wind god, unlike my brethren of course. They're known to fall in love with silly mortals" Boreas said

"So will you let us go?" Annabeth asked, growing impatient

"Hmm... I will let you go on this quest" Boreas decided "You may find your storm spirits in the Windy City of Chicago of course. If you can capture the winds, you may be able to find safe entrance to the court of Aeolus"

"Ok... Chicago" I said "So the lady controlling the winds is the one who trapped Hera then?"

"Those are two different questions, son of Jupiter. The one who controls the winds is in Chicago, she is only a servant though. But one who is most likely to destroy you" Boreas replied

"Go on" Annabeth said

"If you miraculously succeed against her and take the winds, then you may go to Aeolus. Only he has the knowledge of all the winds on Earth, and all secrets eventually pass by his fortress. If there is anyone who can tell you where Hera is, it's Aeolus" Boreas advised

"Father, you cannot just simply let-"

"I can do what I like, I am still master here" Boreas said "Now go, demigods, before I change my mind"

"I will escort you out" Zethes grunted

We all bowed with the exception of Layton and Boreas dissolved into mist.

Back at the entry hall, Cal and Leo were still waiting for us with no harm having been done. In fact, Leo looked cleaned up and his clothes had been recently washed. Festus was back in his normal dragon form and was defrosting himself by snorting fire.

As Khione led us down the stairs, I noticed that Leo's eyes were followed her and that he was combing his hair back. To me it looked like he had a crush, but I knew better than anyone that that wasn't a good thing.

Once we reached the bottom, Khione turned to Piper. "You may have fooled my father, daughter of Aphrodite, but you have not fooled me. We are not done yet."

"Boreas is right, you are a spoiled kid. Bye, ice princess" I replied

For once, Khione seemed to have no reply as her eyes flashed with pure white. She stormed back up the stairs, and literally too. She had turned into a blizzard about halfway up.

"I should warn you, she never forgets an insult" Zethes warned

"Never" Cal agreed, shaking his head

"She's only the goddess of snow, what's she going to do?" I asked "Throw snowballs at us?"

"You'd be surprised" Layton said

Leo sighed. "What happened up there? Guys, that was my prom date!"

"We'll explain later" Piper replied with a hint of annoyance

"For now we have to keep moving, as much as I don't like it, Hera needs our help and soon" Annabeth added

"Can't we use instantaneous movement?" Leo whined

"First of all, I wouldn't be able to teleport five people, and secondly, I don't have anyone to lock onto" Layton explained

**Piper**

I didn't find myself being able to relax all the way until we were out of Quebec City. There had just been so much tension back there.

"You were amazing today" Jason had told me

The compliment had put me on top of the world, but I still couldn't help but think about the dangers ahead of us.

I told Jason in French: "If you knew the truth about me, I don't think you would have said that"

"Huh?" Jason replied

Layton's dragon closed some distance. "That-"

"I only talked to Boreas" I interrupted quickly "It wasn't so amazing"

"Well we didn't join Khione's ice statue collection, that's good" Annabeth pointed out

"And Cal didn't destroy me" Leo added

"Well I wasn't going to let her keep us" I said

Jason really was a Roman, and Layton and Annabeth both said that Greeks and Romans didn't go so well together. I wanted an explanation from Jason but he didn't want to talk about it, that was if he remembered in the first place though.

Boreas had mentioned that Coach Hedge was alive too. He had sacrificed himself by leaping off the cliff to save Leo. All those times he yelled at us to run faster or do more push-ups, I got it now.

While I hadn't liked Coach Hedge that much for that reason, I could understand it now, and I was determined to save him.

When it was getting too late, we landed and spread out some sleeping bags. Cicadas buzzed in the trees and I could make out different constellations I had read about like Hercules, Apollo's lyre and Sagittarius.

"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow" Leo said at random

"Shut up" Layton replied from a distance

"Ok" Leo quietly mumbled

I found myself leaning back against Jason's chest which was strangely warm. He didn't complain so as soon as I closed my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

**Annabeth** **/** **September** **26th**

A lot of things had gone down in two days, and we were running out of time. Percy was still out there too, and if I was lucky then by my estimations, I could be with him again in the next week.

That was if we saved Hera and got past this challenge. Additionally, we had saved Coach Hedge and he was on the journey with us. He was a... interesting personality to say the least.

"Wolves..." Piper said, taking me out of my thoughts "They sound close too"

Jason got up and summoned his sword, Piper and I pulled out our dagger and the others stood in place.

"Stay here" Jason told Piper "We'll protect you"

Piper didn't have such a good reaction. I could tell she didn't like the idea of feeling helpless. But it was something I had gotten use to for the most part, at least when I had first lost Percy nearly a week ago.

She had an injured ankle and had gotten hypothermia up until now, and she wasn't exactly in a fighting condition though.

Outside by the firelight entrance to the cave we were in, pairs of red eyes glowed in the dark. Then, more wolves edged in, black beasts bigger than Great Danes and with ice caked on their fur.

Their fangs gleamed and their glowing red eyes looked strangely intelligent. The wolf at the front was almost as tall as a horse which was disturbing, and their moth stained as if they had just made a fresh kill. Yuck.

Jason stepped forward and said something in Latin, but it didn't help our case as the wolves came back after having disappeared for a second, without their alpha.

"Alright" Hedge said, hefting his club "Here's the plan. I kill them all, and you guys escape"

"They'll kill you" Layton objected

"I think I'm good" Hedge assured

Then, the silhouette of a man came through, wading through the wolf pack.

"Hedge, no crazy stuff" Jason said "Stick together, they respect a pack"

Apparently Layton had gotten tired of the time it was taking for the man's figure to appear into the light, so he casted a flame that sprouted from the ground, illuminating the figure.

His hair was greasy and ragged like he had gotten out of an oil shop, and his Robersons were made of tattered fur from several different animals.

"Ecce, filli Romani" He said

"Speak English, wolf man!" Hedge replied

The wolf man snarled. "Tell that faun to watch his mouth, or he'll be my first snack, son of Rome"

If we were going to be pushed into a situation where we needed to fight to get out, I wasn't too sure about our odds.

The wolf man studied our group for a second. "A child of Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena, and... Jupiter"

Nothing he had left someone out, I turned around to notice Layton had vanished mysteriously.

"You were told about us? By who?" Jason asked

"Oh, we've been tracking you all across the west, hoping we would be the first to find you. The giant king will reward me greatly when he rises." He answered "I am Lycaon, king of the wolves. And my pack is hungry..."

Lycaon glared at Jason's sword as he moved side to side, looking for a perfect opening to strike, but Jason moved his blade with him.

"I should kill you first, son of Jupiter. Your father made me what I am after all. I was the powerful mortal king of Arcadia before Zeus slayed my fifty five sons with his lightning bolts" Lycaon said

"For a good reason!" Coach Hedge retorted

Jason quickly glanced over his shoulder. "Coach, you know him?"

"I do" Piper answered "Lycaon had invited Zeus to dinner, but the king wasn't so sure if it was really him. So to test him, Lycaon tried to feed him with human flesh. Of course, Zeus was outraged-"

"And he killed my sons!" Lycaon interrupted, the wolves behind him howling

"Zeus turned him into a wolf, named him after the first werewolf" Piper finished

"An immortal and vicious mutt" Coach Hedge concluded

Lycaon growled. "I will tear you apart faun!"

"You want to go buddy?" Coach Hedge dared

"Stop" Jason ordered "Lycaon, you said you wanted to kill me, but..."

"Sadly you are spoken for. Since the girl has failed to kill you, you are to be delivered alive to the Wolf House. One of my compatriots wants the honor of killing you herself" Lycaon replied

"Your going to leave now, before we take you out" Piper commanded, attempting to use charmspeak, but it didn't work

"A valiant effort, girl" Lycaon chuckled

"You're not killing anyone today Lycaon, not without going through me" Jason said

Lycaon laughed mockingly. "Gold, bronze, steel... none good against my wolves, son of Jupiter"

"It's silver!" Piper exclaimed

"We don't have silver" Jason mumbled

On cue, a silver chain dropped from the roof and wrapped around Lycaon's neck, suspending him in the air as he thrashed at the chains, attempting to free himself.

This made the wolves close distance and Leo was shooting a wave of fire each time to keep them back, but each time it seemed to make him more and more tired.

"I'm running out of gas here! The burning kind" Leo said

"We don't have a weapon that works" Jason said

"What about lightning?" I suggested

"The snowstorm is interfering or something" Jason shook his head

"Unleash the venti then, it's our only hope!" Piper replied

"Then we won't have many for Aeolus! We would have come all this way for nothing" Jason pointed out

Lycaon laughed but it sounded more like a demonic cackle because he was still suspended by the chain. "I smell your fear, a few more minutes of your life remain heroes. Pray to the gods whatever you wish, Zeus did not grant me mercy and you shall have none from me"

The color of the chain shifted from silver to a familiar dark red and electrocuted the wolf, causing a howl that stretched through the entirety of the cave and the surrounding area outside.

Followed by that, a ripping sound cut through the wind. A long stick sprouted from Lycaon's chest and he dropped the ground. A silver arrow had pierced him.

More arrows came and the wolves were quickly being dealt with. The pack broke with confusion until eventually, all but one were left.

"Curse them!" Lycaon shouted

"That was fun"

Layton, or what I assumed as him, dropped from the roof of the cave. He turned to us and he was wearing a white suit, complete with a mask, hood, and a cape. The most distinct feature was the crescent moon on his chest.

"Lunam miles" Lycaon muttered

Another arrow caught Lycaon in the shoulder and he disintegrated into nothing more than a shadow.

We waited a moment until a troop of hunters in white-and-gray winter camouflage made their way into the cave. There was about half a dozen, all carrying bows with quivers that glowed silver.

Covering their faces was a parka hood, but they were clearly all girls. I grinned once I realized who they were.

"So close... Phoebe, stay with me. The rest of you, follow Lycaon" The leader said

**Piper**

Something about the voice was familiar. It was hard to pinpoint but by the way she spoke, the way she had formed her words, it reminded me of Jason

There was only one possibility.

"You're Thalia" I guessed

The girl tensed as if she was going to draw her bow, but instead she pulled down her parka hood. Her hair was a spiky black, with a silver tiara across her brow, eyes an electric blue and it was clearly her.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said

"Annabeth?" Thalia replied in shock before turning back to me "And do I know you?"

Jason stepped forward. "Thalia, it's me"

There was a slight paused until Thalia spoke. "My gods! I thought... I thought you were dead!"

"Well, I'm here" Jason smiled "But who told you I was dead?"

One of the white wolves at the back that accompanied the hunters barked. Thalia looked back and nodded.

"Guess we don't have too much time" Layton said

Thalia turned to Layton as if she only just noticed him. She looked him up and down until slightly narrowing her eyes at the logo in the middle of his suit. Her face flashed an annoyed look for a second until she calmed down.

"What's wrong with you?" Thalia asked me

"Ankle... hypothermia" I answered

"Don't you know nature healing?" Thalia turned to Coach Hedge

"Why do you think she looks this good?" Hedge replied

"You and the saytr" Thalia turned to Leo and then back to Hedge "Take the girl to my friend at the entrance, she's a good healer"

Hedge protested at first but he and Leo made their way out anyways. I then noticed that Jason had a strange look in his eyes, one I didn't expect. He looked scared and even nervous.


	26. Sixteen: Rigid Myths and Meetings

**Layton** **/** **September** **26th**

"So what's going on?" Thalia asked as we sat around the campfire

"Percy's missing" Annabeth answered quietly

"Oh gods" Thalia said, placing her hand on her shoulder "Are you ok Annabeth?"

"I'm fine, we're on our way to find the one person who can track him down" She assured

"That's good" Thalia nodded her head before turning to Jason "And you?"

"Well I woke up three days on a bus with Leo and Piper. Apparently Hera took my memories" Jason revealed

"Hera?"

Jason explained the quest we were on. The prophecy, Hera being impressed, our deadline and the person we needed to find.

Leo rushed back in about three quarters of the way in and added how he had fixed the bronze dragon and could throw fireballs.

"I think Hera wanted us to meet. When we first landed here, I had some kind of feeling that it was important, like you were close by" Jason said "Is that... crazy?"

"Nah, I think we were certainly destined to meet your hot sister" Leo replied

Thankfully, Thalia ignored him to spare any awkwardness. "Jason, when you're dealing with gods, nothing can be too crazy. But Hera doesn't like children of Zeus, you can't trust her"

"That's the thing though. She said something about how Zeus had given her my life as a peace offering" Jason explained

Thalia explained the tale of how her mother had met Zeus and their relationship. She and her mother had argued a lot, and Zeus one day stopped visiting.

Their mother had demanded to be made immortal and eternally beautiful, or to at least be able to visit Olympus. Once he was gone for good, the monsters began to attack.

"And she blamed Hera of course" I finished and the others looked in confusion "I should've known it was you two, mother had told me the tale of Zeus and the television actress"

"Zeus told Hecate?" Thalia questioned

"Most of the gods know" I replied "Your mother didn't want to name him Jason, but Zeus insisted as a way to appease Hera, since she liked the name"

"I-I know that, but I didn't know if it was true or not" Thalia said

"I even know your separation tale" I revealed

"Tell it!" Leo exclaimed with excitement, earning him strange looks

"I believe that when Jason was around two, your mom had taken you on a family vacation, driving up north towards the... wine country, yeah that was it" I began

"Mom never took us anywhere, and she was acting super nervous about it. I held Jason's hand and walked him towards the big building at the middle of the park and... and..." Thalia continued

"You got instructed to go to the car and grab something, despite you not wanting to, you did so. When you came back, your mom was hugging herself and crying, while also being Jason-less" I added

"She told me that Hera claimed that Jason was as good as dead. I thought she had lost her mind, and I didn't want to believe her. I ran all over the place looking for you, but there was nothing. You had vanished, and she had to drag me away" Thalia finished

"Sounds painful" Leo replied

"I didn't know the tale was real, sounded too strange to be true" I said

"And I never told anyone either, not even Annabeth or Luke" Thalia frowned

"You didn't have to" Annabeth assured

"Chiron told me when I got to camp that I should be dead. He must've known" Jason informed

"I never told him though" Thalia replied

"Important thing is, you two have each other now" Leo said

Thalia nodded. "Right, you're my age now"

"But where I was I the whole tie? And the Roman stuff too" Jason asked

"Roman stuff?" Thalia titled her head in confusion

"Jason's Roman. Zeus must have returned the second time in his Roman form, Jupiter" I guessed

"Yeah... he spoke Latin the second time he stayed, and he also seemed more formal" Thalia agreed "But what I don't get is, you should be dead by now. I mean, a child of Zeus or Jupiter, would be hunted down by monsters to the next degree"

"He wasn't alone" Leo said "We've heard of other people like him"

"What do you mean?" Thalia questioned

Leo told Thalia about the slashed-up purple shirt in Medea's department store, and the Cyclopes's story about the child of Mercury who spoke Latin.

"I mean, is there anywhere else for demigods?" Leo asked "Besides Camp Half-Blood?"

"I've been all over the country and I've never seen evidence of demigods in purple shirts or another place for Half-Bloods" Thalia replied "I'm going to have to talk to Artemis, maybe she will guide us"

"Artemis still talks to you? I thought the gods went silent" Annabeth asked

"Artemis follows her own rules still, but she has to be careful so that Zeus doesn't find out, he's strict on closing Olympus" Thalia said "She's the one who set us up on the trail of Lycaon after all, and that we found find a lead on a missing friend, which turned out to be Percy"

"Yeah" Annabeth muttered

"So about the Roman stuff" Jason said "There has to be a place for them, it doesn't make any sense"

"You mean like a Camp Half-Blood but only for Romans?" Annabeth replied

"I think if that existed we would know about it" Thalia added

**November** **23rd**

The Senate House was more like a high school lecture hall. A semicircle of red seats that faced a dais with one podium and two chairs. Chairs were empty but one had a small velvet packed on the seat.

We sat on the left side of the semicircle. The ten senators along with Nico took up the rest of the front row.

Upper rows contained a few older veterans and a few hosts, all wearing informal togas. Octavian stood at the front with a knife and a Beanie baby lion.

"What's with the beanie? In case he needs to consult the god of collectibles?" Percy questioned sarcastically

Reyna walked to the podium and raised her hand for attention. "This is an emergency meeting! Formalities won't be necessary"

"Aw, I love formalities" A ghost whined

Reyna shot him a cross look before turning back. "We're not here to vote on the quest itself, as it has been issued by Mars Ultor, patron of Rome. We must obey his wishes, and nor are we here to debate the choice of Frank Zhang's companions"

"All three from just the Fifth Cohort?" Hank from the Third called out "That's not fair"

"And not smart either" said the boy next to him "We know the Fifth will mess up, like they always do, they should take somebody good"

Dakota bursted out of his seat. "We were plenty good last night when we whipped your podex, Larry!"

"As quest leader, Frank has the right to choose his companions, and he has chosen Percy Jackson and Hazel Levesque" Reyna said

"Absolutely absurd! Frank Zhang isn't even a full member of the legion!" A ghost from out in the second row yelled "He's on probatio for gods' sake! The quest should be led by someone of a centurion rank or higher"

There was silence for a few moments while people considered it, and Reyna allowed them to think

I chuckled. "If you idiots are done arguing about if they're qualified or not to go on this quest, I'll go with them"

The crowd broke into chatter amongst themselves.

"Very well!" Reyna called for attention once more "Frank Zhang, come forward"

Octavian walked up and set down his knife and beanie baby while taking the velvet packed from the chair. Frank glanced nervously at Percy but then got up and approached the augur.

"It is my... p-pleasure" Octavian said, forcing the last word out, "to bestow upon you, the Mural Crown, for being first over the walls in siege warfare" Octavian handed him a bronze badge "Also, by order of Praetor Reyna, to promote you to the rank of centurion"

Frank was handed another badge, a bronze crescent, and the senate exploded in protest.

"He's still a probie!"

"Impossible!"

"Outrageous!"

"Silence!" Octavian commanded "Our praetor has recognized that no one below the rank of centurion may lead the quest. So therefore for rank to lead it, he must be promoted to centurion"

Octavian was a reasonable, supportive, and effective speaker in his own right. He made sure to carefully choose his words and put the responsibility upon Reyna. Of course, there was a reason for it though.

If it all went wrong, Reyna was to be blamed. Octavian knew that if he had been the one in charge, things might have been organized more carefully. But he had no other choice than to support Reyna, because in the end, he was still a loyal Roman scum.

He had managed to convince the crowd that all calmed down after he spoke. This scrawny kid that looked oddly close to a scarecrow could be a relatively dangerous enemy.

Glancing over, Percy seemed to be thinking the same thing as I based off his facial expression.

"There is an opening for centurion. One of our officers, also a senator, has stepped down. After ten long years in the legion, she will retire to the city and attend college. Gwen of the Fifth Cohort, we thank you for your service" Reyna said

We all turned to Gwen who barely managed a smile. She seemed exhausted from what had gone down last night, but also more relieved. Being skewered wasn't as bad as college... was it?

"As praetor, I have the right to replace officers" Reyna continued, quickly glancing at Octavian which made me smirk "I know it's unusual for a camper on probatio to rise directly to the rank of centurion, but I think we can all agree that last night was unusual as a whole"

"Your ID please" Octavian muttered

Frank removed the lead tablet from his neck and handed it over to him

"Your arm" Octavian then said

He held up his forearm, and Octavian raised his hands up. "We accept... Frank Zhang, S-Son of Mars, to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata for his first year of service... do you pledge your life to the senate and the people of Rome?"

"I do" Frank replied nervously

All the senators shouted "Senatus Populusque Romanus!"

Fire blazed on Frank's arm which gave him a momentary look of terror and fear, but then the flame died out which seared "SPQR" and an image of crossed spears and a single stripe.

"You may now sit down" Octavian announced, glaring at the audience to convey his message of this wasn't my fault.

"We must discuss the quest" Reyna added

The senators shifted uncomfortably as whispering to each other as Frank returned to his seat.

"Did it hurt?" Percy asked

"Yeah, a lot" Frank admitted, looking at his forearm

Frank was also still mystified by the badges he held in his hand. Hazel offered to pin the medals to his shirt and she did so.

"I think you deserve it after last night. It was some great leadership" Percy smiled

"But Centurion..." Frank mumbled

The talking stopped and Octavian spoke. "Centurion Zhang, did you hear the question?"

Frank just blinked. "Uh, sorry... what?"

Octavian looked at the senate and smirked as if to say told you so. "I was asking if you had a plan for the quest. Or do you not even know where you are going?"

"Uh..." Frank was lost for words

"Alaska, winging it. Done deal" I answered for him, crossing my arms

Senators squirmed around in their togas, ghosts shimmered and some disappeared while Reyna's dogs whimpered.

Senator Larry stood. "I know what Mars said, but it's crazy. Alaska is cursed for gods's sake! They call it the land beyond the gods for a reason, it's so far north that even the Roman gods have no power there. The place swarms with monsters, and no demigod has come back there alive since we... lost the eagle"

"Um, look" Percy called for everyone's attention "I know I'm new here and all, but I know you guys don't like to mention the massacre from the nineteen-eighties -"

"He mentioned it!" One of the ghosts whimpered

"Shut up and listen" I said

"But you guys don't get it" Percy continued "The Fifth Cohort led that expedition. We failed and we have to be responsible for making things right. It's why Mars is sending us. The giant, he's the one who defeated your forces, I know it.

Now he's sitting up in Alaska with a chained death god, and all your old equipment. He's gathering his armies and sending them out south to attack camp"

"Oh really?" Octavian stood and replied "You seem to know a lot about our enemy's plans, Percy Jackson"

"Sit down Octavian or things are going to get ugly" I warned and he complied

"We're going to confront this son of Gaea, and we'll get back the eagle and unchain the god" Percy said "Um... Thanatos"

"What was that?" I whispered to Hazel

"Thanatos" She muttered in response

"Thought I heard something else" I said

Hazel cleared her throat. "Letus, in Roman. But his old Greek name was Thanatos. When it comes down to death... we let him stay Greek"

Octavian sighed. "Whatever you call him, how do you expect to do this in such a limited time? You've got less than five days. Do you even know this son of Gaea?"

"His name is Alcyoneus" I answered "He and Porphyrion were the greatest of the Giants, and he's immortal as long as he's in his native land"

The crowd once against shifted nervously.

"How do you know this?" Reyna demanded

"Because I've fought him"


	27. Seventeen: A Giant Battle

**Leo** **/** **September** **27th**

**We** **had** **made** **it** **just** **on** **time.** Our only problem, our two best chances of survival had left us. Once we had gotten close enough, Layton and Annabeth had separated to find the guy who track down Percy.

They had given us a location to meet them at once we were done, but looking at the situation, I wasn't liking the chances of that.

"Hey Giant!" Jason shouted, summoning his golden lance

Enceladus, the giant we were facing, stopped chanting at the flames and turned towards us with a grin, which revealed fangs like a saber-tooth tiger.

"Well well well, what a nice surprise" The giant greeted

"You let the movie star go or else!" Coach Hedge threatened

Enceladus roared out with laughter. "I almost forgot how funny saytrs are. When we rule the world, I think I'll keep your kind around, just to entrain me while I eat all the other mortals"

"I don't like the sound of that" I said

Enceladus opened up his mouth and his teeth began to glow. We didn't have to think twice about moving out of the way.

Jason and Hedge dove off to the left as the giant blew fire that made Festus look weak. I dodged behind a bulldozer.

I turned to the right and dashed off towards the tree harvester. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Jason rise and charge at the giant while Coach Hedge ripped off his yellow jacket, which was now on fire.

"I liked that outfit!" Coach Hedge complained

Before we could do much, Enceladus slammed his spear against the ground which shook the entire mountain. A shockwave that got sent out sent me sprawling back, momentarily stunning me and leaving me on the ground.

In the distance I could see Jason staggering back up to his feet, but Coach Hedge had been knocked out cold. He had fallen and hit his head on a log.

"I see you, Piper McLean!" Enceladus announced

Turning to his right, the giant blowed fired at a line of bushes, and Piper ran into the clearing in a panic.

"I'm happy you arrived, and you've brought me my prizes" Enceladus said

I didn't feel so good. Piper had warned us about this. We had gotten played right Into Enceladus's hands.

"That's right. I didn't expect you all to stay alive this long, but it seems you had help from a certain mythical assassin. Anyways, by bringing you here, Piper has sealed our deal. If she betrays you, I'm as good as my word" Enceladus said "She can take her father and go. Why should I care about some movie star?"

Mythical assassin? What is even going on...

Piper's dad, who we had recently found out was also kidnapped by the giant, was more clear now. His ragged dress shirt also contained torn slacks and his bare feet was covered in mud.

"Dad!" Piper cried out before drawing her dagger "Let him go!"

"Of course, as long as you swear your loyalty to me" The giant replied "Only the others must die"

Piper looked back and forth between me and her dad, and the fact that she was actually considering it made me even sicker. I knew there was no reason for her to choose me over her dad, and I was ready to accept that.

"D-Don't trust him" I attempted to convince Piper, but It only came out slightly above a whisper "He'll kill you..."

"Come on now" Enceladus shook his head "I was born to fight Athena herself. Mother Gaea made each of us giants with one purpose in mind, to destroy one particular god. You may think of me as an anti-Athena. I may be small compared to some of my brethren, but I am clever alright. I keep my bargain with Piper, it is part of my plan"

Jason had recovered by now, ready with his lance. But before he could act with it, Enceladus roared out with a call so loud, it could probably be heard miles away.

Over at the edge of the woods, tons of ogre-like creatures rose up. They had definitely been hiding there, and they had risen from the Earth.

They shuffled forward, and it was funny because they were small compared to Enceladus at about seven feet tall. Each one had about six arms and one pair in the regular part, one on their ribs and one on their back that hung over.

"Gegenees" Piper muttered

"In English?" I asked

"The Earthborn. Six-armed giants who fought the first Jason" Piper explained

Enceladus roared and shot more fire that surrounded me in a complete flame, cutting me off from viewing my friends or even the giants, but I could see the Earthborn marching towards me.

"G-Guess this is it" I placed my forehead on the ground and waited

Then, it began to rain and thunder crashed into the distance, almost like Zeus himself was going to save us.

"What's this?" Enceladus asked

The rain cleared out all of the fire and grey storm clouds rolled in above us with thunder crashing dangerously close.

"It's not me" Jason assured

Footsteps approached from behind, and out of the corner of my right eye I could see two familiar pairs of feet.

In moments, the shark blade erupted from the handle like a grapple hook and spread across the battlefield, whipping each Earthborn and causing them to stagger back.

Somehow, the rain was also energizing me a little bit, so I had enough strength to get up. Annabeth was making sure Piper was alright while Layton stood by Jason's side in front of Enceladus.

"You guys came back" I said, a smile forming on my face

"Figured Percy can wait a few more hours, wouldn't matter if this guy right here makes it impossible in the first place" Layton pointed his sword at the giant

"Only more prizes" Enceladus laughed "I do not fear your title, son of Hecate, you shall be food in the end"

"Let my dad go!" Piper said

"Ah yes, the bargain. You see Piper, you have a choice. You can save your father, or try to save your friends"

"Piper..." Annabeth put her hand on Piper's shoulder

"No Annabeth" She replied "He won't take the people I love, none of them"

Her words rippled across the surrounding area with such force that even the Earthborn were begging to retreat

"Stand your ground fools!" Enceladus complained "This is why we wanted you alive dear. You could be useful to us. But, as you wish... Earthborn!"

My heart sank as the giant didn't point to my friends, but rather Tristan McLean who hung helpless and half conscious from the other side of the bonfire.

"That is Jason, tear him apart" Enceladus grinned

The Earthborn began to march towards Tristan McLean but a certain useful sword made sure we knew its value again.

Layton swung his sword horizontally and Funem Celer's blade shot out again and cut Piper's dad from where he was hanging while also wrapping around his waist to stop him from falling.

Apparently it was also strong enough to reel him in and place him next to Piper too.

"Now!" Jason shouted

"Get them!" Enceladus commanded

The Earthborn were fast alright, but I ran faster than I ever did. I leaped towards the harvester about five feet away and put myself in the driver's seat. Instinctively, my hands flew cross the controls and the machine instantly responded, coming to life which made the crane arm activate.

The arm swung through the bonfire and toppled logs that had previously been burnt onto the Earthborn that Annabeth wasn't taking care of, but I had almost accidentally gotten a log to fall on her.

"Leo!" Annabeth exclaimed

"Sorry!" I apologized

Piper was taking care of her dad while Layton and Jason made work at the giant, somehow being able to dodge the massive spears and blasts of fire breath.

No. Not dodging. They had a brilliant attack plan. Whenever Enceladus would attack. Layton would put a magical barrier to block it, and then Jason would attack just in time.

I was actually getting entrained watching the two battle at the giant so I almost didn't notice one of the Earthborn that had slipped by Annabeth rushing towards me.

Reacting quickly, which was pretty quick, I swung the crane arm in his direction and as soon as the blades touched the ogre, he dissolved like wet clay which exploded over the clearing.

**Jason**

I thought we were done for once my lance broke.

"Uh, kind of without a weapon here" I called to Layton

"Here" His hand conjured up Funem Celer again and he tossed it to me

Enceladus thrusted his spear and Layton put up another barrier, this time though, there were visible cracks in it and the force pushed us both back.

Layton dropped the barrier and I swung sword, the shark blade extending out to abut twenty five feet and whipping the giant in the ankle.

Golden ichor, the blood of the immortals, trickled down from the impact.

"You fool! You shall pay for that!" Enceladus bellowed in pain

The giant blasted more fire, but as he did, the rain got heavier which also weakened enough for it to not be able to get through Layton's barrier.

We went on the same process for minutes, attack, barrier, wait, drop barrier, attack. Eventually though, Layton was getting tried putting up so many barriers that were taking heavy blows while my arm was getting tired of putting in so much force to cause the blade to extend out.

Enceladus didn't look so good either though, multiple scratches covered his body and ichor was trickling in more than one place. The right side of his forehead, both his arms, and his ankle was getting worse.

"We can't do this for much longer" Layton said as his barrier took another hard spear thrust

"I know" I breathed out before striking Enceladus his spear arm which reluctantly caused him to drop the weapon

I took the opportunity and put my last energy into one last thing. Layton had casted the storm clouds for one reason.

A massive thunderbolt crashed down from the center of the storm that had been brewed above us, and it shook Enceladus with enough force to cause the entire mountain to shake, and nearly throwing everyone off their feet.

The electrocution stopped and Enceladus staggered back in pain, catching his breath while I dropped to one knee, effectively dropping my weapon in the process too.

"The mighty Jason Grace and the legendary assassin" Enceladus taunted "Your strategy was valiant, yet it costed you the battle"

Legendary assassin?

"That's the thing" Layton replied "I'm never out of tricks"

Layton's silver wristbands spun with a high acceleration, causing sparks to fly out as well. Chains erupted from the sides of Enceladus and pinned him down.

He turned around and jogged over to me, offering me a hand which I took, and I got pulled up.

"I need another thunderbolt like the one from before" Layton requested

"But I could barely do that back then, now I'm too tried" I replied

Layton put his hand on my chest and I momentarily glowed brightly before feeling restored to about the same amount of energy I had near the middle of the battle.

"I shared some energy, get me another thunderbolt, those chains won't last" He said and I nodded my head

On cue, the chains snapped and Enceladus laughed mockingly. "Puny chains, you should see the ones I use"

"It was only a distraction" Layton retorted

Also on cue, another massive thunderbolt was brought down from the storm clouds, electrocuting Enceladus again which much more power than before due to his now weakened state.

The mountain shook again and I was almost a hundred percent positive we would all fall off as Enceladus collapsed onto his knees, his palms flat on the ground.

I collapsed but Layton caught me by the back of my shirt before my face hit the ground.

"I guess that means I get the honors" He said

"Go ahead" I chuckled

He placed me softly on the ground and I put my head up just enough to see the finishing result.

"It's over giant, look around" Layton announced

I did also, and Annabeth and Piper were just about slashing away at the last of the Earthborn while Leo had his fun smashing the crane arm into a few of them.

"This battle may be over, but the war is far from won, assassin" Enceladus replied

The mountain shook again and split open, attempting to swallow up the giant, but he held on for dear life.

"You're right" Layton agreed, closing distance until he was only a couple of feet in front of the giant's head and fingers, which were the only still visible part of him. "About the last part"

Layton put his foot on one of the giant's fingers and applied the last bit of pressure that was needed to cause the giant to loose its grip and fall into the crevice.

The earth shook and we all began to fall towards the rift, thunder shook the valley and momentarily blinded me before passing out.


	28. Eighteen: Contract With The Council

**Percy** **/** **November** **23rd**

**I** **think** **this** **meeting** **was** **more** **complicated** **than** **it** **needed** **to** **be.**

"Giants are hard to kill. According to prophecy, they can only be defeated by gods and demigods working together" Nico said

Dakota chuckled. "Gods and demigods fighting side by side? Sorry, that could never happen"

"But if we got it to, it could work" Layton said "I did alright on my own, if I had a god on my side and three more powerful demigods, we can win"

"If it could work" Dakota pointed out

"It's happened before" Nico objected "In the first giant war, the gods called on heroes to join them, and they won. I'm not sure if it could happen again, but Alcyoneus is different"

"He's right. He was completely immortal. No god or demigod were able to kill him as long as he stayed in his natural territory, like I mentioned" Layton added

"And if Alcyoneus has been reborn in Alaska, then he can't be defeated there" Hazel finished "Like, ever. Which is why the nineteen-eighites expedition failed"

The crowed exploded

"Such an impossible quest!" shouted a senator

"We're all doomed!" a ghost cried

"More Kool-Aid please!" Dakota yelled

"Silence!" Reyna ordered "We must act like Romans. Mars has given us this quest, so we must believe it is possible. The three demigods will travel Alaska accompanied by Lunam Miles,

and they must free Thanatos while returning within five days. And if they could retrieve the lost eagle in the process, that would be much better. All we can do is advise them and make sure they have a decent plan"

"Why do they keep calling you Moon Knight?" I whispered to Layton

He sighed. "Tell you later"

Reyna turned to me with a hopeless expression. "You do have a plan, right?"

"First I need to get some things straight. I thought Pluto was the god of the dead, now there's Thanatos" I said

Nico took a deep breath as if he was going to go on a long explanation. He did. "Pluto is the god of the underworld, but the actual of god of death is Thanatos. He's like his lieutenant." and then he made some weird analogy about Life and Death being two countries

"Thanatos is border patrol" Layton summed up

"Exactly" Nico said "But now Thanatos has been captured, so you would image how things are going"

Frank raised his hand. "How does one chain Death?"

"Not the first time it's been done" Layton muttered "Sisyphus has tricked Death and tied him up. And then Hercules wrestled him a different time..."

"But now a giant has captured him. So if we could free Thanatos, then the dead stays dead" Hazel said

Layton elbowed Hazel and she quickly added "With uh, no offense to Gwen"

"Yeah, but it's more complicate" Nico fidgeted with his hands

Octavian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Doesn't surprise me at all at this point"

"Now, the Doors of Death. They were mentioned in the Prophecy of Seven, which sent the first expedition..." Reyna said

Cato the ghost snorted and laughed "We all know how that turned out! We lares remember!"

The ghosts began to grumble in agreement until Nico put his fingers to his lips, putting them on mute.

"Thanatos is only part of the solution though. To me it would look like the Doors of Death have been forced open. Gaea's minions must have seized control somehow" Nico explained

"Which also means Gaea can control who comes back from the dead and who doesn't" I said

Nico nodded "She can pick and choose just what to let out. The worst monsters, evil souls, door to door salesmen, that stuff. If we rescue Thanatos then at least the monsters will die when we kill them, like the good old times"

"Which means we just catch them and deport them back, even if they try to keep coming back" I summed up

"Basically" Nico said

"But Thanatos knows where the doors are, right?" Frank asked "... right? if we free him, he can retake them"

"Not alone. He would be no match for Gaea" Layton disagreed "Well matter of a fact, no one is. But you get the point"

"Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death" Reyna recited "That's the Prophecy of Seven. If this begins that prophecy, then I don't think we have the resources to send an army to these doors and protect the camp. I can't even image sparing seven demigods-"

"Hold on" I interrupted "We don't even know who the seven are"

"That's true" Octavian agreed

"But who's to say the first three aren't them?" Layton pointed out

The senators once again bursted into a conversation. But it couldn't be possible right? An accent prophecy that old, and I'm a part of it?

"Order" Reyna said and everyone calmed down

"Yeah I think that's enough for a week" Frank said quietly

"So do you have a plan?" Octavian asked again

I glanced at my teammates. "We have to get to Alaska as fast as possible... improvise a lot"

"Like a lot" Hazel added

"Maybe the whole thing" Frank finished

"Very well" Reyna nodded her head "We can vote for what support to give for the quest such as transportation, money, weapons..."

"If I may, praetor" Octavian said

"Great" Me, Hazel & Layton muttered in sync

"Since the camp is in great danger" Octavian pointed out "And two gods have warned us we will be attacked in less than five days... we must not spread our resources too thin, especially by funding projects that have such a small chance of success"

"Resources won't be a problem" Layton assured, sparks coming off of his wristbands as if to tell the audience I got it

"Right, could we at least get some kind of transportation though?" Frank asked "Gaea is the earth goddess after all, going overland... across the earth... not good. We should try to avoid that, and we'll be too slow"

Octavian laughed mockingly. "Would you like us to give you a private jet?"

"Not air travel" I quickly denied for reasons even I didn't know "I got a feeling that wouldn't be so good. Can we at least get a boat?"

"A boat he says!" Octavian exclaimed and turned to the senators "The son of Neptune wants a boat. But sea travel has never been the Roman way, then again he isn't much of a Roman..."

"Octavian" Reyna sternly said "I believe a boat is little to ask, and proving no aid seems-"

"Very traditional!" Octavian interrupted "Yes, very very traditional. Let's see if these questers have the strength to survive without help, just like true Romans!"

Reyna stood up. "We'll put it to a vote. Senators, the motion is as follows: The quest shall go to Alaska. The senate shall provide full access to the Roman navy docked at Alameda, and no other aid shall come forth"

"Yes, the three adventures must survive or fail by their own merit" Octavian said "I can get around to this"

All of the senators raised their hands.

"The motion is passed. Centurion Frank, your party may be excused. The senate has other matters to discuss. And, Octavian if I may confer with you for a moment" Reyna announced

I was glad to see the sunlight when we walked out. In the dark hall, with all the eyes on me, it felt incredibly awkward and strange. Definitely don't want to do that again.

"So, we're pretty much toast right?" Hazel asked

"Don't be such a midget" Layton replied

I had to try not to laugh, because Hazel's expression said it all, and he wasn't exactly wrong. I had asked both them for their exact height earlier out of pure curiosity and for comparison, and Hazel stood at 5'3 while Layton stood at about 6'1 1/2, making me 6'0.

"I am not a midget" Hazel retorted, crossing her arms "You're just absurdly tall"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" Layton said "Maybe you should ask the wind spirits for some milk"

Hazel huffed and mumbled "I drink plenty of milk"

Me and Frank laughed while Hazel rolled her eyes. Layton's face was completely covered his mask though, and I had no idea how he stayed warm in that suit considering how hot it looked to be wearing it.

Then the thought hit me. I was going on a quest... but Annabeth told me to say here. But if I waited for her, camp would be destroyed, and I would have no chance at seeing her at all.

"Sorry Annabeth" I said under my breath

Frank and Hazel hadn't heard me, but I knew Layton had because he slightly moved his head in my direction but then turned back as if nothing had happened.

"I can't wait to check out the Roman navy" Frank said

"It can't be too much considering their aquaphobia" Layton pointed out

Once we were about halfway across the forum, someone called out my last name, and when we turned, Octavian was jogging over to us.

"What do you want Octavian?" I asked

He smirked. "Already decided that I'm your enemy? Very well, but that's a rather rash choice, Percy. I'm a loyal Roman"

Frank scowled. "Your a backstabbing, no good, slimy-"

Me and Hazel had to restrain Frank from acting our irrationally, and Layton watched the conflict with interest guessing by his posture.

"That's not good behavior for a new centurion" Octavian shook his head in disappointment "Jackson, I followed you because Reyna gave me a message. She wants you at the principia without your lackeys, she would like a private word"

"Lackey?" Layton put his hand on Hazel's head, which was pretty easy, "That's an odd term considering the hierarchy"

Haze growled. "We are not lackeys, Octavian!"

"Whatever you say" He shrugged

"What does Reyna need me for?" I inquired

"I don't really know" Octavian replied "The last person who spoke to her privately was Jason Grace, and it was the last time we ever saw him. Good luck and good bye, Jackson"

It was a good thing Riptide had returned to my pocket by now, because guessing from Reyna's countenance, I might need it.

She basically barged into the principia with her purple cloak billowing along with her. Her greyhounds walked by her side as well, only adding to the intimidation.

"Stay seated" Reyna commanded "You can leave after lunch, for now we have a lotto discuss"

Reyna stabbed her dagger onto the desk while Aurum and Argentum took their posts on her two sides, fixing their eyes on me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked

"No" Reyna scowled and shook her head "I just hate senate meeting, especially when Octavian gets talking"

I nodded in agreement. "Octavian is more of the talker, while you're a warrior. He's the one who gets the power in front of the senate"

"You're smarter than you look Jackson" Reyna surprisingly complimented

"Yeah, thanks" I replied "I heard Octavian might get elected for praetor though, that is if the camp lasts that long... no offense"

"None taken, but that does bring up the subject of a doomsday" Reyna said "And how you can help prevent it. But before I place the fate of this camp into your hands, we have to get some things straight"

Reyna sat down a placed a ring onto the table. It was a band of silver etched with a sword-and-torch design, just like her tattoo.

"Do you know what this is?"

"The sign of your mom, right? The um... war goddess!" I answered, almost calling them something that would have probably gotten me in trouble

"Yeah, Bellona" Reyna nodded her head "I guess you don't remember where you saw the ring before. You seriously don't remember me or my sister, Hylla?"

I shook my head. "No, sorry"

"It would've been about four years ago"

"Before you came to camp then"

Reyna raised her eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"Four stripes, Layton said it means years" I said

"Yeah... it seems so long ago. I suppose you wouldn't remember me even if you had your memory. I was just a little girl, one attendant among so many at the spa. You did speak with my sister though, just before you and the girl, Annabeth, destroyed our home"

Of course I tried to remember, but it was still hopeless. But for whatever reason, me and Annabeth had visited a spa and decided to destroy it, although I couldn't understand why.

Maybe Annabeth didn't like the massage or the manicures... or I didn't. Could be either one of us, but when it came down to it, I didn't want to bad dirt on my girlfriend's name considering Reyna hadn't officially met her yet.

On a side note, Layton told me she was my girlfriend which made me pretty happy.

"Yeah, it's a blank" I stated "And I hope you believe me cause your dogs haven't exactly attacked me"

"I believe you" Reyna assured "But not everyone at camp does, Octavian thinks your a spy sent by Gaea to find our weakness and distract us. He still believes the old legs about the Greeks"

"Oh" I replied

"And of course it doesn't exactly help to have a mythical mercenary claiming to be your past friend when you have amnesia..." Reyna added

"Huh?"

"Oh, you don't know" Reyna frowned "He'll have to tell you then"

"You said something about an old legend, what do you mean?" I changed the topic out of confusion

"Some still believe Greek demigods still exist" Reyna began "Heroes who follow the older forms of the gods. There are legends of battles between the Roman and Greek heroes in modern time, such a the American Civil War. Of course I have no proof, but if the Lares know something, they won't say.

But Octavian believe the Greeks are still around, still plotting our downfall, and working with Gaea, and by extension that includes you"

"But Layton has all of his memories, and he's Greek also. Why don't you ask him?" I suggested

Reyna's face when through a few different emotions. "Even I would prefer not to strike up a conversation with such a person, no pun intended. No clue how you befriended him"

"Yeah... got it"

I think.


	29. Nineteen: The Hidden Archives

**Jason**

**What** **is** **even** **going** **on,** is what I though as I fell frustratingly slow into the earth, like being absorbed by an extremely slow sponge.

To be honest, I wasn't even sure if I was going to make it out of this alive. Would I go to the Fields of Punishment or Elysium? Even if I didn't remember the good stuff I've done, do they still count?

Death for a half-blood must be complicated. Or maybe Zeus could write like a doctor's note. Or he could get Apollo to do it...

"Heads up!" Leo yelled

Enceladus attempted to impale me with his spear as we fell, but a large black metal wedge slammed into him, toppling over and sending him into the pit.

"Jason, get up!" Piper cried out

I didn't know if it was her charmspeak or just her, but her voice energized me and I stood up. My vision was blurry and my head groggy, but Piper helped me up.

"Do not die on me" She said

"I'll try" I mumbled

About a hundred feet behind Piper, Leo was standing on what looked like a large piece of construction equipment- a long cannon like thing with a single piston that had its edge broken off.

On my left, Layton got up with the right side of his suit tattered, and blood trickling down his arm. Annabeth, who was next to him, looked to be in a better shape though, with a just a couple of scratches and minor injuries to her clothes.

I looked down into the crater, and Enceladus was still struggling to get up, with his axe still stabbed into the crater's wall.

Somehow, the giant pulled the ax blade free, yelling in pain which made the mountain tremble. Golden ichor had his armor soaked but he still looked like he could fight just a bit.

"Good try, but I cannot be beaten" The giant mocked as he bent down and picked up his spear

"Any ideas?" I asked the group

Layton shook his head. "For once, I got nothing"

"Me neither" Annabeth frowned and looked towards the ground

When the girl who's known for making plans, great ones at that, and the powerful magician have no ideas, you know you're done for.

"Giants cannot be killed by gods or heroes, my fate is preordained" Enceladus said

"Just by both" I replied

The giant's smile faltered, and I saw a hint of fear in his eyes.

"So it's true" Layton said "If Gods and demigods work together, they can kill you"

"You won't live long enough to try!" The giant began to make his way towards us

"Um, anyone have a god handy?" Leo asked

"I might have a spell but it has some requirements that we need to fulfill" Layton replied

"Not like we have anything else" I said

"I need a distraction, some fire and tad more lightning" Layton explained and we all nodded our heads

"Hey giant!" Annabeth exclaimed and he stopped, eyeing us with confusion "If you're so smart like you say you are, who was the fiftieth president of the United States?"

Enceladus thought about it for a second. "I don't know"

Layton held out his left palm and Leo and I put our last bit of energy into conjuring up our elements. Our fists radiated with them as we touched his palm, fire and lightning surging into Layton's.

A somewhat small but still powerful looking ball of energy came to life, floating just about Layton's palm.

"Ha! Stupid giant doesn't even know" Piper laughed

"You attempt to ridicule me with history?" Enceladus growled

"Someone has to get in close" Layton announced as he closed his fist, the light of the energy ball still peering out a bit

"I got it" I stepped forward

"I bet you don't even know Athena's last name!" Piper said

"The gods do not have a last names!" Enceladus retorted "You shall pay for trying to make a fool of me, child"

"Count of three" Layton suggested

"One" Annabeth started

"Two" Piper continued

"Three!" Leo finished

Layton punched the ground while I dashed forward. The ground split open but not enough for me to fall in, once the trail of cracks made its way over to Enceladus, a column of fire mixed with lightning shot out and hit the giant, creating smoke that additionally blinded him.

I took the chance and tackled his legs just in time, causing Enceladus to lose his balance and slam back into the crater, sliding to the bottom.

The giant tried to rise but I jumped on him and put my arms around his neck. Enceladus stood with me riding on his shoulders, and he tried to shake me off by climbed onto his hair and hung on.

"Get off fool!" Enceladus demanded

I quickly prayed to Zeus before the metallic scent of storm around us grew in strength, and a darkness swallowed up the sun.

"Watch out!" I warned my friends

Every hair in my body stood up as straight as they could as lightning surged through my body and straight into Enceladus. The giant's back stiffened which in return threw me off.

The lightning bolt I had miraculously summoned had split the mountain more open that it already was.

In return, the earth rumbled and and tore apart, and Enceladus's legs began to slip into the chasm.

He clawed at the edges of the pit, attempting to hang on. "You've won nothing! My brothers will rise, and they are ten times stronger than I. We will destroy the gods at their roots! You'll die along with Olympus!"

Although it sounded like it was his last words, Enceladus looked like he was managing to get up successfully, and if he did, it would be game over for us.

But what happened next also kind of confused me. An orange chain that seemed like it was made out of some kind of magical energy shot up from the chasm and wrapped around the giant's neck, tugging him in.

I turned but Layton held his hands up to show that it wasn't him doing this. Enceladus struggled, but two more chains shot up and wrapped around his biceps, fully pulling him in.

The ground began to shake and we were all stumbling a bit from the force. Then, a strange sound began to whir with the wind.

On our right, orange sparks were coming out of the air, until a portal opened up and expanded with just enough size to fit a person.

Out of the portal came a man with some serious facial hair. He wore a blue robe complete with a red cape that had spiky shoulder blades that curved up, and a golden necklace that had a green glow slightly escaping from it.

"Who are you?" Leo questioned

"My name is Steven Strange, you need to come with me" He answered

We were hesitant at first but Layton motioned for us to follow him, and with no other choice, we all stepped into the portal with Steven going in last.

On the other side of the portal, we stepped into a large mansion-like place. In front of us were stairs that led up to two hallways that went right or left.

Around us were chairs that looked out of time and tables around them for people to sit down.

"Wow! So cool!" Leo exclaimed

"Right, but-"

I was cut off when my vision did a three-sixty, and then the next I knew we were all sitting around an old-fashioned table, holding a coke, except for Steven who had a glass of what I thought was beer.

"So, you battled with a giant" Steven began

"Yeah, but where are we? And who exactly are you?" I asked

"This is the guy who can help us find Percy" Layton revealed

"You can?" Annabeth quickly questioned

Steven chuckled. "So this is the girlfriend"

"Yeah, it seems I'm always asking you for favors" Layton replied

"Such a small thing could hardly be considered a favor" Steven dismissed

"You two know each other?" Piper inquired

"When I first got my bands from Hecate, she sent me here to train for a year under the Sorcerer Supreme" Layton answered

"I feel like I've heard that title from somewhere" Annabeth narrowed her eyes and began to think

"Well, people call me Doctor Strange" Steven said

"Doesn't sound familiar but I've definitely heard the title somewhere" Annabeth replied

"Never mind then" Steven shook his head

"So can you tell me where Percy is?" Annabeth once again asked

"Unfortunately, due to complications, I can't tell you where he is at the moment. But I can tell you where he will be, within time" Steven snapped his fingers and a white care suddenly appeared in-between his fingers

Steven handed the card to Annabeth who read it closely. She frowned at first but put on a half smile at the end.

"Ok" She said, but she looked like she was barely holding it in

"Well uh, you guys discuss that, me and Layton need to have a private word" Steven then said

**Layton**

Walking along the long hallways, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on that Steven needed to talk to me in private for. If it couldn't be addressed in front of the others, it had to be important.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Besides Gaea's awakening, there's another large threat on our hands" Steven explained "The Hidden Archives have been activated"

I froze. "Activated? As in... they're out?"

"I'm afraid one of the Olympians must have entered a new journal into it, because I found this" Steven said, and a book I dreaded ever having to see appeared in his hand.

He handed the book over to me and I set it on a table, and casting a spell so that I would be protected when opening it.

As soon as I opened the book, I entered a vision where a blood red river was streaming down on my right. Across it, two familiar faces where battling a female red knight whose sword was ablaze.

The vision changed and I was looking at a ruined city, a dragon-like figure standing in the middle of it, his laugh echoing across seemingly the entire vicinity.

When I came back, I was flipped over to the last page of the book, written one week ago.

"They wrote about Kronos?" I questioned

"It seems that they attempted to contain his entity within the book, and they successfully did that, but in return they've released a lot" Steven replied

"How much do we have?"

"They come in waves" Steven said "There's no telling what will come first or in what order, but a few of the entities have escaped"

"We only have a few months to prepare, but we can't exactly do that without knowing what comes first" I began to flip through the pages, taking in the monsters and demons written about by different Olympians

"You do know which one is the most dangerous right?" Steven checked to make sure

"Black" I muttered

A cold and sharp wind breezed through the room, forcing the pages in the book to flip over to the page entry where each Olympian took a turn in detailing their experiences and encounters with the one they call Black.

"You think he escaped?"

"I think it's likely" Steven guessed

There was a silence while I continued to flip through the pages, reading carefully the details about the most dangerous entities.

"I head you succeeded" I said

"We prevented Thanos from collecting the infinity stones, but we lost a lot of lives in the process" Steven confirmed

"Yeah, Stark's got a bounty on my head"

"What do you mean?"

"Fought him, beat him, he's not the kind of the person to just let that go. Plus I know all about bounties and tracking, cast a few spells and I know he's looking for me"

**Leo**

"Six months? That a uh, long time" I said before chugging my coke down

Annabeth gritted her teeth (which I know must feel weird because she just drank coke). "I know Leo"

"Geez calm down, I was just trying to comfort you" I replied

"Well you suck at that" She cracked a small smile

"At least we know where he is though" Jason pointed out

Layton and Steven reentered the room with facial expressions that meant they just talked about something serious.

"Oh shoot!" Piper panicked "We forgot Coach Hedge!"

"I've got him" Steven assured as he motioned for us to follow

We made our way back to the staircases where we had first appeared, and Steven snapped his fingers. An orange portal opened up at the top of the stairs and Coach Hedge appeared, rolling down the steps until he reached the bottom at my feet and spread out as if he was making a snow angel.

"I've been falling for like... thirty minutes!" Coach Hedge complained

"Not the first time it's happened" Steven chuckled

"Well, we better get going" Annabeth suggested

"What about my dad?" Piper asked

"He's been taken care of as well, you'll find him where he usually is" Steven answered

"I don't even know where that is, but ok" Piper said

"We know where Percy is, Hera should be safe, things are good for now" Layton pointed out

"For now" I mumbled

Yeah, for now. We had no idea how much time that meant though...


	30. Twenty: An Assassin's Goal

**Percy** **/** **November** **23rd**

**This** **meeting** **wasn't** **going** **in** **the** **direction** **I** **thought** **it** **would.**

"Perhaps the gods sent you here to test my judgement. But I think... you might've been sent to make up for the loss of Jason" Reyna said

Jason Grace. I couldn't go that long or far without hearing his name, despite not really knowing who he was.

"The way you talk about him... were you guys a couple?" I asked

Reyna stared at me like a hungry wolf, and I had seen plenty of those. "Given time, we might've been. Praetors must work closely together, and it's not uncommon for them to become romantically involved.

Although he was only a praetor for a few months prior to his disappearance. Ever since then, Octavian has been pestering and agitating me for new elections. I've resisted because I need a partner in power, someone like Jason... a warrior, not a schemer"

Reyna went quiet and it took me a few seconds to realize she had just sent me a silent invitation.

"Oh... you mean... oh gods"

"Speaking of gods, I believe they sent you to help" Reyna figured "I don't understand where you come from, not anymore than I did four years ago at that, but I think your arrival must have been some sort of repayment"

"You mean because I apparently destroyed your home once?" I asked

"Not apparently, but yes. Now you've been sent to save my home. I don't hold a grudge against what you and that girl did, but my sister still hates you" Reyna explained

"I mean, I'll help but, you've got a lot of good people who know the camp better than I do. You could ask them-"

"Please" Reyna insisted "No one will follow a child of Pluto, and there's just something about the girl... certain rumors about her origin. As for Frank Zhang, he has a good heart, but he's still naive and inexperienced"

"Oh"

"The point is, Percy, you are the real power on this quest. You're a seasoned veteran after all, I have trust in your potential. A son of Neptune wouldn't be my first choice, but if you return successfully than the legion might be saved, and the praetorship will be yours for the taking" Reyna continued

"I don't know..."

"Together, you and I could expand the power of Rome. We could raise an army and find those Doors of Death, defeat Gaea's forced once and for all. You would me a very helpful... friend" Reyna persisted

The way she said that word, it made it sound like it had several meanings, and I couldn't pick one.

"Reyna... I'm honored, really. But I've got a girlfriend, and I don't want power or a praetorship" I said

I was afraid that I would make her mad, but she just raised her eyebrow. "A man who turns down power... not very Roman of you. Just think about it Percy, you have four days to make a choice. If we need to fight off an invasion, we must have two strong praetors. I'd prefer to have you, but if you fail on your quest or don't came or just refuse my offer... then I'll have to work with Octavian. I want to save the camp Percy, things are worse than you realize" Reyna replied

"Not the first, or even the second or third person who's said that" I pointed out

Reyna's nails dug into the table. "Even the senate doesn't know the entire truth. I've asked Octavian not to share his auguries, or we might have a mass panic. He's seen a great army marching south, more than we can possible defeat, and they're lead by a giant..."

"Alcyoneus?"

"I doubt it" Reyna shook her head "If he truly is invulnerable in Alaska, then he would be a fool to come here, so it must be one of his brothers"

"Great, two giants to worry about" I muttered

Reyna nodded. "Lupa and her wolves are trying to slow them down, but even this force is too strong for them. At the latest they will be here in five days"

I've seen Lupa In action, and I knew all about the wolf goddess and her pack. If this enemy was too powerful for them, Camp Jupiter didn't stand much of a chance.

"I know it's bad, but it's not hopeless. If you succeed in bring back our eagle, and releasing Death, then we stand a chance. And there's also one more possibility"

Sliding her ring across the table, Reyna shot me an expression so I knew what she was thinking.

"I can't help much myself, but your journey will take you close to Seattle. I'm ask you for a favor, which in return will help you. Find my sister Hylla"

"You mean the one who hates me?"

"Yes" Reyna confirmed "She would love to kill you in fact, but if you show her the ring as a token from me, she might help you instead. Plus you have an certainty mercenary on your side to protect you"

"Right, still don't know about that" I said

"Point is, she has a powerful force and her territory is well defended. I haven't exactly spoken to her in weeks, so I can't really speak for her, but if you can find her, she can offer some good help" Reyna explained

I took the ring. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, but where am I suppose to look?"

"As long as you go to Seattle, they'll find you" Reyna responded

**Layton**

"Is this some kind of funeral party" I muttered, referring to the fact that everyone ate while talking hushed tones, and no one seemed really happy

"I was thinking the something" Hazel said, miserably mixing her soup with her spoon while resting her head on her free hand

Reyna gave a short speech to wish us luck while Octavian ripped open another Beanie Baby and read out grave omens while also predicting that the camp would be saved by an unexpected hero.

After lunch, I trailed behind Percy, Hazel, and Frank as if I was some kind of bodyguard, and to some extent I was. Well, not some extent.

I had promised Annabeth I would keep him alive, and as an assassin I don't failure.

Right, you guys still don't know about that. How do I put this... when I was ten years old, I died.

Deciding that it was time I take a break from Greece, I found myself taking a vacation of sorts (couldn't really afford a hotel, much less any living place). During this time I traveled around, taking in the sights.

I stopped at an interesting pyramid, it had different color patterns than the others ones, but for some reason all of the mortals were passing by it. When I stepped into the pyramid, the entrance shut close.

When I made my way to the middle of the pyramid, I had activated some kind of pressure plate that caused the ground to shake and rubble fall from the roof.

I used my powers to create a dome around me, but before I knew it, the entire pyramid collapsed one me. The barrier had held up just enough to keep me alive, but when I clawed my way out from all of the rubble, I found the sky was a dark red and there countless monsters around me, maybe about two hundred all circled up.

They charge in, and I tried my hardest, but even with Funem Celer taking out about fifteen with one strike, I was too exhausted and eventually I fell in battle.

But that wasn't the end. When I woke up, I stood on Olympus, but in an area I was unfamiliar with. In front of me, I identified Hera.

After a few questions, she revealed that she had spared my life, but under one condition. That was how I ended up doing Hera's bidding for a living, until one mission...

During the same summer that Percy, Annabeth, and Grover travelled to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt, Hera had ordered that I find Luke and deal with him before it was too late.

It didn't go well. Of course I had already fought him and beaten him easily, even though he had Thalia's assistance.

Kronos. He would have awoken sooner if he hadn't used up his energy to curse me.

What was this curse? Kronos wasn't powerful enough to make me an assassin for just his side, so now I work as one for either side.

Even I don't know how people find out how to hire me, they just do and I get payed a hefty sum to take out their target. The problem is, the curse makes it so I don't have much of a choice as to comply.

I was then out of my thoughts by a familiar voice. "IDs, please"

A statue of Terminus appeared at the summit of the hill, and he was frowning irritably.

"You again? I thought you just guarded the city" Percy questioned

Terminus huffed. "Glad to see you too. Normally, yes, I guard the city, but for international departures, I like to provide extra security at the camp borders"

"Can we get this over with" Hazel insisted

"I agree with the death girl" I said "For once"

Hazel rolled her eyes and presented her ID, with Frank and Percy following after. I squinted my eyes through my mask at Terminus and walked past him, following the others.

"Quest travelers! Always in a rush" Terminus complained

We eventually made our way to the docks in Alameda after two hours, and we hadn't been attacked by monsters which was good.

Frank was equipped with his spear, bow, and quiver with a long bag made which was made for skis. Hazel had her cavalry sword and it was wrapped with a bedroll slung on her back. Percy had Riptide in his pocket of course but that was it.

We ended up getting off in Oakland. We walked through some sketchy neighborhoods with gangs, but no one bothered us because my suit was something mortals could see, and Percy was also giving them some kind of glare which told them not to mess with us.

By the late afternoon, we made it to the docks. We looked out over the San Francisco Bay and Percy especially was enjoying the salty sea air.

He must've have had some kind of idea that Annabeth was connected to San Francisco, and he would be right.

"Do we know what we're looking for?" Percy asked

Frank and Hazel shook their heads in denial.

"Just look for SPQR" I guessed

At the end of the docks we found a tiny boat covered in a purple tarp. The faded golden letters read S.P.Q.R.

"Wow" Percy said, uncovering it with skill that should come as a son of Poseidon

Under the trap rested an old steel rowboat with no oars. It looked like it had once been colored dark blue, but the hull had tons of tart and salt on it.

On board were two benches, some steel wool, an extremely old cooler, and a mound of frayed rope with one end tied to the mooring. At the bottom, a plastic bag with two empty Coke cans were floating in several inches of old water.

"Behold! The mighty Roman navy!" Frank said sarcastically

"This is some kind of mistake" Hazel shook her head in disbelief "This is a piece of junk!"

"Must be Octavian's doing" I said as I boarded the ship

Percy was working hard using his abilities to clean up this ship, gathering grab in the cooler and putting it on the dock while also getting the scummy water to flow over the sides and out the boat. Then, the steel wool flew across the floor, scrubbing and polishing at an impressive speed.

Once he was done, it was surprisingly clean. Percy pointed at the rope and it untied itself from the dock. We had no oars but Percy was good enough. As we began to make our way, I could tell Hazel was looking a bit nervous.

"Scared?" I teased

"No" She quickly denied

"Now, lets see what this rowboat can do" Percy said


	31. Twenty One: Grassy Abduction

**Hazel** **/** **November** **24th**

**I** **hate** **boats.**

I got seasick so easily, it might've been some kind of chronic condition or some kind of sea plague. Of course I didn't tell anyone since I didn't want to mess up the quest, but Layton had it all figured out from the start.

That guy knew how to read peoples like books, it was almost impossible to keep things from him. I mean he even figured out my secret without me telling him.

Speaking of my secret, I had hoped my condition might've improvised since I came back from the dead, but it obviously hadn't.

As soon we left the docks, my stomach began to churn so I went to sleep and awoke in the early morning with Frank still asleep and Percy talking with Layton about something.

From across the water, sitting on a rock by a pack of sea lions was an old man who pointed a bony finger at us strangely, while also mouthing something out.

"You guys see that?" I asked

"I think I've been around here before, I'm not sure though, must've been looking for my girlfriend" Percy said, but not referring to the man

"You were looking for Annabeth on your way to Camp Jupiter?" Layton questioned

Percy shook his head. "Before that"

We continued but Percy still looked like was looking for Annabeth by scanning the city that wasn't too far away from us. I guess with me asleep, the others had decided to not start moving until morning.

Before we had left, Nico had pulled me aside to wish me luck. I was hoping he would stay at Camp Jupiter and help protect it, but he had left that same day to head back to the underworld.

It was true that dad needed the help though. Nico had said the Fields of Punishment looked like some kind of prison riots with the Furies struggling to keep order.

But what also worried me was that Nico wanted to track the escaping souls and find the Doors of Death from the other side.

Nico told me to take care of myself, but this quest might be the end for me. If we free Thanatos, he would send me back to the Underworld with the other escaped souls.

Frank awoke while I was brought back from my thoughts with the boat shuddering. We entered the Pacific currents and skirted the rocky coastline of Marin County.

"Mount Tam" Frank pointed to a single mountain that rose above the green hills

"Looks kind of familiar" Percy said

"Kids at camp always talk about it. A big battle happened on the summit, at the old Titan base" Frank explained

"Were you guys there?" Percy asked

"No, it was back in August, before I got to camp" I answered "Jason told me about it. The legion had destroyed the enemy's palace and about a million monsters while Jason had to battle Krios in hand-to-hand combat"

"With a Titan" Frank added "if you could imagine that'

"I can" Percy muttered

Percy really did remind of me of Jason, even though they didn't look anything alike. They both had the same aura of quiet power, plus a kind of sadness, as if they knew their destiny was leading to them to an inventible fight with a monster they can't beat.

On the other hand, Layton possessed an aura that was the complete opposite. His aura had that sane kind of power, but at the same it also felt like he was concealing it. And it wasn't quiet at all, intimidation was his thing. He must know that I can see auras because he's somehow hiding his true one from me, I can feel it.

Watching the sun set in the ocean was a beautiful sight, especially considering I had less than a week to live. Wether or not if we succeed, my journey would be over.

I remember my first death, and the events that led up to it. My house back in Seward, and the six months I had spent in Alaska. I had taken that little boat in Resurrection Bay at night, visiting that cursed island.

It was too late by the time I realized my mistake. My vision went black and I slipped back in time.

I awoke with an electric shock.

"Hazel!" Frank said

"Huh?"

Frank exhaled deeply. "You weren't waking up"

"Why does it feel like I got shocked?" I asked

"Because you got shocked" Layton answered

"Ok..." I said "Where are we now?"

"A hundred and fifty miles north of the Golden Gate, in Mendocino" Frank revealed

"I've been out for that long?"

Percy knelt besides me, putting his hand on my forehead as if to check for a fever. "We couldn't wake you so we decided to bring you ashore. Layton had to shock you"

"I thought it was the seasickness but clearly not" Layton narrowed his eyes at me, but Percy and Frank didn't seem to know what he was talking about

"It's not the seasickness" I confirmed, taking a deep breath "I haven't been entirely honest, but what happened was a blackout. I have them every now and then"

"A blackout?" Frank took my hand "Is it medical? How come I haven't noticed? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I try to hide it, and I've been lucky so far, but it keeps getting worse. It's not really medical... Nico says it's a side effect from my past, where he found me"

Percy's eyes shifted emotion but it was hard to tell if he was worried or wary.

"And where exactly did he find you?" he asked

"I um... is there anything to drink?" I responded

"Yeah" Percy nodded his head "I'll be right back"

"I'll keep her safe" Frank promised

"And I'll watch the water pass by" Layton said "You know, incase... piranhas, and other dangerous... stuff... you get the point"

Percy raised his eyebrow but dashed off anyway while Layton walked over to the other corner of the boat, leaving me alone with Frank.

Alone with Frank... oh gods... and he's still holding my hand...

"I think I understand your blackouts, and maybe where you come from" He spoke

"Y-You do?" I replied

"You always seemed different from other girls I've met" Frank said "Not like a bad different though, just the way you talk and things that surprise you like songs, or TV shows or slang and stuff. You talk about your life like it happened a long time ago,

meaning you were born in a different time, weren't you? You came from the underworld"

I bit my lip so I didn't burst out in to tears. I wasn't sad, but rather I was revived that someone said the truth. Frank didn't act scared or even interested, something Layton had done, and he didn't seem revolted either.

"Frank, I... I..."

"We can figure it out" Frank assured "You're alive now, that's all that matter. We're going to keep it that way"

I sighed shakily. "I don't deserve a friend you like you. You don't know what I am or what I've done"

"Stop" Frank scowled "You're great Hazel. Besides, you're not the only with secrets"

"I'm not?"

The grass behind us rustled and the wind stopped, becoming perfectly still.

Frank tensed. "I mean, I have some secrets, Layton obviously has his, and who knows what kind Percy has under that amnesia"

"The wind stopped" I observed

"But the grass is still moving" Frank pointed out

Out of the corner of my eye, dark shapes rippled through the field.

"Hazel!" Frank tried to grab my arms, but it was too late and something knock him backward.

Then, a force like a grassy hurricane wrapped around me and began to drag me into the fields.

You see, I was an expert on weird. I had even seen my mother get possessed by an earth goddess, and I had created a giant out of gold.

But even with that, getting kidnapped by a field of grass was new. It was like I was trapped in a funnel cloud of plants.

I wasn't able to sit up our touch the ground, and my sword was still in my bedroll, strapped to my back, out of reach.

The plants kept me balanced, tossing me around and slicing my face and arms. I was barely able to make out the stars through the tumble of green, yellow, and black.

Eventually, Frank's shouting faded away into the distance, long gone. Wherever I was going, I was being taken fast.

When I felt that I was weightless, I opened my eyes and twisted my body in midair, with the ground about twenty feet below me. I had done combat training for this such as practicing dropping from giant eagles.

I tucked into a roll, turning the impact into a somersault and stood up. Quickly, I unplug my bedroll and drew my sword. Over to my left, an outcropping of rock, about the size of a garage, jutted from the sea of grass.

It was an anchor, and I had caused it to appear. The grass rippled around it and angry voices hissed in dismay at the large rock that had broken them up.

Before they could regroup, I ran to the rock and climbed up to the top. Around me, the grass swayed and rustled like tentacles of a giant squid. I could basically sense my kidnappers' frustration.

"Go away you bunch of weeds! Leave me alone!" I shouted

"Wheat cannot grow!"

"Barely cannot grow!"

"Huh?" I replied

"Greenstone! Nasty rock!"

"It's a precious stone, and very valuable" I explained

"Foolish native people made jewelry from it. But it is not as good as wheat"

"Or sorgum!"

"Or even barley!"

The others, whatever they were, chimed in by calling out different types of grain. They all circled around the rock, making no effort to climb it though... at least not yet. If they did decide to swarm me, I wouldn't be able to fend them all off.

"You guys are Gaea's servants" I guessed, just to keep them delayed so maybe my friends would find me in time

"We are the Karpov, spirits of the grain, children of the Earth Mothers, and her loyal attendants since forever. Before nasty humans cultivated us, we were wild, and we will be again!"

"Nonsense! Sorghum will rule!

"Barely shall dominate fools!"

The others joined in, climbing that their grain was better.

"Come down from your rock demigod" Wheat said "We must take you to our mistress's army, and they will reward us greatly. and they might even kill you... slowly"

"Tempting, but no thanks" I denied

"I'll give you wheat!" Wheat bargained

"Um, before I get down" I said "If you guys are grain spirited, shouldn't you be on the gods' side? The goddess of agriculture is Ceres"

"Evil name!" Barely wailed

"They cultivate us!" Sorghum added "They make us grow in disgusting rows, and let humans harvest upon us. When Gaea is mistress once more, we will grow wild!"

"So this army is where now?" I inquired

"Just over the ridge!" Sorghum answered "The Earth Mother told us 'look for the daughter of Pluto who lives again, find her, and bring her alive. I have many torture plans for her.' The giant Polybotes will reward us for your life, and then we will march south to destroy the Romans. We can't be killed, but you can"

"Wonderful" I replied

Just before Wheat could say something, two massive vines erupted from the earth on both of my sides, and whipped at the grass as if to warn them to back away.

"What's this?" Sorghum asked

Then, the vines caught fire and smack down into the ground until there was a circle of fire around me that provided full protection.

"Fire! Fire!" They all shouted

Frank and Percy then burst into the open and began to massacre every source of fiber around them. Frank shot an arrow through Barely, who crumbled into seeds while Percy slashed Riptide through Sorghum.

Millet and Oats stared with confusion until an almost transparent purple and cylinder-shaped shockwave passed through Oats.

Oats' stood frozen for a couple of seconds before he collapsed face first into the ground and crumbled up into seeds like the others.

Millet turned around but it met the exact same fate as Oats and the seeds were carried away by the wind.

Wheat began to re-form, but Percy pulled out a lighter from his pack and sparked up a flame.

"Try it and I'll set the whole field on fire" Percy warned "Stay dead, and stay away from us or the grass gets it!"

On Percy's left, Layton appeared as if he had been next to him and invisible the entire time.

On the contrary, Frank winced back like the flames terrified him. I didn't understand why but I shouted at the grains anyways: "Don't think he won't do it! He's crazy!"

The remains of the karpoi scattered into the wind while Frank climbed up the rock and watched them go.

"Thanks for yelling so loud, we might've lost you if you didn't" Percy said

"What hold them off for so long?" Frank asked

"The rock" I answered with a grin

"So grass is afraid of rocks" Layton said

"Guys!" Frank called from up top the rock "You should see this"

The rest of us climbed up and join hi mat the top. As soon as what I saw what he was looking at, I inhaled sharply.

Down below us, an army was on the move. The whole ravine was filled with monsters, column after column marching towards the south.

Waves of gegenes, cyclopes, centaur and other nasty creatures marched along with a scowl on their face as if they had been through a lifetime of war.

"We have to get back to the boat" Percy suggested

"Right, no argument here" Frank agreed "But we have to warn camp"

"They know" Percy assured "Or at least Reyna does"

"Let's just go, come..."

Then, the giant came into view. He was taller than a siege tower at about thirty feet tall and with scaly reptilian legs similar to that of a Komodo dragon from the waist down. He wore green-blue armor and his breastplate was shaped like rows of hungry monster faces. His hair was human, yet his hair was wild and green, like a map of seaweed.

As he turned his head from side to side, snakes dropped from out of his deadlocks like viper dandruff. Along with that, he was armed with a large trident and a weight net.

"That's Polybotes" Layton said

"Oh gods" I whispered


	32. Twenty Two: The Amazons

**Hazel / November 24th**

**I wasn't sure how much longer our hiding spot was going to last. **Even though we had all agreed to head back to the ship, we found ourselves still watching the army.

From here, I could feel Polybotes's aura of power. It was a similar feeling to the one from the Heart of the Earth as I had raised Alcyoneus. It was like a really strong magnet, and all of the iron in my blood was being drawn to it.

We continued to watch as a Cyclops woman broke through the ranks and ran back to speak with the giant. She was enormous, very ugly, and fat, but next to the giant she looked like a small child.

The cyclopes pointed up to a closed convenience store at the top of the nearest hill and muttered something to do with food. The giant replied with an answer as if he was annoyed, and the cyclopes ordered something to her kindred.

Three other cyclopes assisted their leader in making their way up the hill, until about halfway up, a searing light turned the night into day. I was blinded and below me I could see the army dissolve into chaos, with monsters screaming with pain.

The store on then hill was encased with a rainbow, one that was closer and brighter than any I had ever seen. The lady cyclopes hefted her club and charged at the store. Once she hit the rainbow, her whole body began to steam.

"Horrible goddess!" She bellowed "Give us snacks!"

Along with her, the other monsters went crazy and charged at the convenience store, but running away once they hit the rainbow and got burned. Some threw rocks, spears, swords and even pieces of their armor.

Eventually, the giant leader got fed up once he realized his troops were throwing away perfectly good equipment.

"Stop!" He commanded

With a bit of difficulty, he managed to calm his troops down. Once they got quiet, he approach the rainbow-shielded store and stalked around the borders of life

"Come out and surrender goddess! I am the great Polybotes! Kneel before me so I may destroy you quickly!" He said

Whatever was causing this clearly wasn't impressed because nothing happened. That was until a tiny dark object came sailing out the wind landed by the giant's feet.

"Grenade!" Polybotes yelled

They waited and waited until the thing didn't explode. Polybotes bent down cautiously and picked it up, examining it with anger.

"A Ding Dong? You dare insult me with a Ding Dong?" He roared in outrage

"The heck is a Ding Dong" Layton muttered

The monsters got back up to their feet with some of them muttering angrily and others hungrily.

"We should attack" suggested the lady Cyclops "I am hungry and so are my boys. We want snacks"

"No!" Polybotes denied "We're already late and Alcyoneus wants us at that camp in four days time! You cyclops move inexcusably slow and we have no time for a minor goddess!"

He aimed that last comment at the store but he still got no reply which was pretty funny.

The lady Cyclops growled. "Camp, yes... vengeance! The orange and purple ones shall pay for destroy my home. Leo... Jason... Piper... Annabeth! I will annihilate them!"

"Annabeth" Percy said

"Jason" Me and Frank said

"Oh shoot" Layton mumbled

"So Jason must still be alive" I pointed out

"Who's Leo and Piper though?" Frank asked

"No clue" Percy answered and Frank didn't look sure either, but Layton seemed to be hiding something

I wondered about what the cyclops had said though. Orange and purples ones... Purple obviously was the color of Camp Jupiter, and Percy had appeared with a tattered orange shirt. It couldn't be coincidence.

Below us, the army began to march south again, but the giant Polybotes stood to one side, frowning and sniffing the air.

"Sea god..." He muttered. "I smell sea god..."

Percy began to shake a bit so I put my hand on his shoulder to press him flat against the rock.

"I was born to destroy Neptune. I can sense his blood..." Polybotes continued, looking around in our direction

"He's bound to find us at this point, and if we run we'll be spotted" Percy said

"But he's going to spot us here anyway, might as well try and run" I replied

"I have an idea but we have to be fast" Layton said

We nodded our heads and Layton's silver wristbands began to spin rapidly which I assumed meant a spell was coming.

The lady cyclops by Polybotes's side suddenly froze, her eyes widened as if she had seen something horrific. Then, her eye colored turn to a shade of dark silver like an old blade.

She growled at nothing in particular until she charged at her own kind, knocking them all over like bowling pins.

"Stop that!" Polybotes said

"Now"

We quickly hopped off the rock while Polybotes was attempting to calm down the conflict. None of us had the idea of looking back as we ran through the grass.

**Percy / November 26th **

"Hazel, wake up, we're in Seattle now" I announced as I shook her shoulder

She sat up groggily, squinting once the sunlight hit her eyes. "Finally"

"Ah, the great Seattle" Frank said as he got up as well

Some crazy things happened in the past two days. First of all, we met a harpy named Ella who had quite an interesting personality. Secondly, Frank's life apparently depended on a burning piece of wood.

I couldn't shake off the feeling that we're being watched as we made this trip though.

"Something's wrong" Layton said, standing up

"Reyna has a sister here. She asked me to find her and show her this" I pulled the silver ring out

"Reyna has a sister?" Frank replied as if the though scared him "Oh gods"

"Yeah, she thinks that she could send help for camp" I answered

"Amazons" Ella muttered "Ella will find libraries instead. Doesn't like Amazons. Shields. Swords. Pointy... ouch"

"Like female warriors?" Frank asked

"It _would _make sense. If Reyna's sister is also a daughter of Bellona, I could see why she would join them. But, is it safe for us here?" Hazel said

"Nope, nope, nope" Ella replied "Get books instead, no Amazons please"

"We have to try, I promised Reyna. Besides, the Pax isn't doing too great, and I've been pushing it pretty hard"

"Oh" Hazel looked down at her feet where water was leaking between the floorboards

"We either need to fix it or find a new boat. I'm basically holding to together with just my willpower at this point. Ella, do you know how we can find the Amazons?" I said

"They don't like... kill men on sight, right?" Frank nervously questioned

Ella glanced around. "Ella will find friend later. Ella will fly away now"

She did just that.

"Amazons shouldn't be too bad" Layton, now out of his suit, said "But they can be a bit... irrational at times"

I had gotten seriously curious over how his suit worked so I asked Layton about it, and he explained that he had a ring that could activate or deactivate it. Simply by making a tight fist, the suit could cover him magically, or to take it off, the suit would explode into a bunch of purple particles that ring could collect.

We docked at the wharf with barely enough time to unload our supplies before the Pax broke into pieces. Most of it sank, leaving only a board with a pained eye and another with the letter P.

"Guess it's not getting fixed" Hazel frowned "What now?"

"We hope the Amazons will help" I replied

We explored on for hours, finding some cool places like candy stores and coffee shops. We had stopped at a sidewalk cafe and had some pretty good grilled salmon sandwiches.

Once we had found Ella zooming between high-rise towers, a large book in each foot. But there was still no amazons. By now it was November 26th, of our deadline around the 28th, and we were still far from Alaska.

Finally, we made it to the south of downtown where a plaza surrounded by smaller glass and brick buildings rested.

"There" Hazel said, pointing to our side

The office building over on our left had a single word written on the glass doors: amazon

"They wouldn't happen to mean the brand right?" Frank asked

We entered through the doors anyways. The lobby was like an empty fish tank - glass walls, a glossy black floor, a few taken plants and nothing besides that. Against the black wall, a black staircase led up and down, while in the middle of the room stood a young woman in a black pantsuit.

Her name tag read Kinzie and her smile was friendly enough that we decided it was worth a shot.

"You guys go ahead" Layton said "I'll uh, wait outside"

We nodded our heads and Layton made his way back outside while we approached Kinzie.

"May I help you?" She asked

"I hope so" Hazel mumbled "We're looking for Amazons"

Kinzie glanced at Hazel's sword, then Frank's spear, though neither should been visible through the mist.

"This is the main campus for Amazon. Do you have an appointment with someones?"

"Hylla" I said "We're looking for a girl named Hylla"

She must have moved so fast because my eyes didn't follow her. She kicked Frank in the chest which sent him flying backwards across the lobby. Then, a sword appeared in her hand out of thing air, and she swept me off my feet with the flat of the blade, pressing the point under my chin.

Hazel reached for her sword but a dozen other girls all wearing black ran down the staircase with their swords in hand, surrounding her.

"First rule: Males don't speak without permission. Second, trespassing on our territory is punishable by death. You shall meet Queen Hylla, and she will be the one to decide your fate" Kinzie explained

The Amazons confiscated our weapon and then marched us down a bunch of stairs. By a bunch, like way too many to count.

Eventually we found ourselves in a cavern so big that it could have fit ten high schools, if that's how we measured stuff.

Fluorescent lights glowed around the ceiling that was made from rock. Conveyor belts went around the room like water slides in some kind of crazy water park. Robotic arms and craned hummed and whirred, folding cardboard boxes and packing shipments.

The only humans visible were some black-suited security woman and men in orange jumpsuits, very similar to prison uniforms, driving forklifts around.

"You guys have slaves?" Hazel asked

"The men? They're not slaves, they simply know their place" Kinzie answered

Me and Frank looked at each other suspiciously and then continued walking. We found ourselves on a long journey and my feet were beginning to hurt. I wanted to ask how much longer but based on their feelings towards men, I didn't think it was such a good idea.

"Even the underworld isn't this big" Hazel complained

"Our distribution system is worldwide. It took many years for us to build our fortunate, but we're finally turning a profit. The mortals don't seem to realize they are funding the Amazon kingdom. Soon we will be richer than any other mortal nation" Kinzie explained

"Then what?" Frank grumbled "Cancel free shipping?"

One of the guards slammed the hilt of their sword into his gut. I tried to help him but two other guards pushed me back at sword point.

"You will learn respect" Kinzie said "It's moles like you who have ruined the mortal world, and the only harmonious society is one run by women. We are stronger, wiser-"

"And more humble" I interrupted sarcastically

The guards tried to hit me but I ducked and therefore dodged.

"Stop it!" Hazel exclaimed "Hylla is going to judge us, so take us to her. We're wasting time"

Kinzie nodded. "You're right. We have more important problems, and time is definitely an issue on our hands"

"We could take them to Otrera" A guard suggested

"No!" Kinzie snarled "I'd rather wear an iron collar and drive a forklift. Hylla is queen and she will pass her judgement"

"Until tonight" A guard muttered

I thought the Amazons might start fighting each other but Kinzie seemed to get her anger under control. "Enough, lets keep moving"

I could see why Layton tagged out on this one...


	33. Twenty Three: Queens and Resurrections

**Percy / November 24th **

**Since when can you can buy a Pegasus online?**

"What are you doing to that poor animal?" Hazel demanded, referring to the forklift zipping around the room with a cage that contained a beautiful white pegasus.

"The pegasus? It'll be fine, someone must have ordered it" Kinzie replied

"You buy a Pegasus online?" Frank asked

"You can't, male" Kinzie replied like begin a guy was an insult "But Amazons can. We have followers all across the globe, and they need supplies"

There were no more question following that, and eventually we reached the end of the warehouse were a dais constructed from pallets of book laid: a throne made out of a thousand copies of something called The Five Habits of Highly Aggressive Women.

At the base of the steps, several Amazon in camouflage were having some kind of argument while a young woman - Queen Hylla, watched and listened.

I clearly still didn't have my memory but her face was ever so familiar.

"My queen" Kinzie said

Hylla turned and when she saw me, she glared at me with murderous rage. "You!"

"Uh, clipboard" I said "Spa... pirates"

"You're a fool to come here" Hylla replied, drawing her dagger from her belt "You destroyed my home, and you made me and my sister exiles and prisoners!"

"Percy, what's the scary woman with the dagger talking about?" Frank questioned uneasily

"Circe's Island" I whispered "I can just remember somehow. The gorgon's blood, it might be healing my mind... The Sea of Monsters... she welcomed us at the docks, took us to see her boss... Hylla worked for the sorceress"

Hylla bared her teeth. "You have amnesia? I might actually believe, considering how stupid you would have to be to come here"

"We come in peace" Hazel said "But what did Percy do?"

"Peace?" The queen raised her eyebrow "As for Percy did, the male destroyed Circe's school of magic!"

"She turned me into a guinea pig!" I protested

"No excuses!" Hylla spat "Circe was a wise and generous employer. I had a room, a good health plan... dental, pet leopards, free potions... everything! And then this demigod with the blonde girl... er..."

"Annabeth" I finished "I was there with her"

"You released our captives - Blackbeard and his pirates. Have you been kidnapped by pirates? Not fun" Hylla explained "They burned our spa straight down to the ground. Me and my sister were prisoners for months. Luckily we were warriors so we learned how to fight quickly. If we hadn't... well, let's just say the pirates learned to respect us. Eventually we made it to California... where we parted ways"

"Oh uh, right" I said

She stepped toward me until we were basically nose-to-nose with her running her dagger under my chin. "Of course, I've survived and prospered. I have risen to be the queen of the Amazons. Perhaps I should thank you"

"You're welcome" I replied

She dug her knife a bit deeper. "I think I'll kill you instead"

"Wait!" Hazel yelped. "Reyna sent us! Look at the ring on his necklace!"

Hylla looked confused but she lowered her knife to my necklace until the point rested on the silver ring.

"Explain this at once" She ordered

Hazel did her best to describe Camp Jupiter and the current situation that was going down with an army of monsters marching towards the south. She also added that Reyna was our praetor and she had sent us on a quest to free Thanatos in Alaska.

As she explained, another group of Amazons entered led by one that was taller and older than the rest. Her hair was a plaited silver and she wore fine silk robs like a Roman matron.

The other Amazons made way for her, treating her with a great respect. It was possible she could be Hylla's mother, until I saw that Hylla and the other older woman stared dagger at each other.

"So yeah, we need your help" Hazel concluded "Reyna more specifically does"

"Roman's need our help?" The older woman laughed "How many times have they killed our sisters in battle? When I was queen-"

"Otrera" Hylla stopped her "You're here as a guest. You are not queen anymore"

The older woman grinned and mockingly bowed. "As you say, at least, until tonight. I've been brought back by the Earth Mother herself! I bring tidings of a new war. Why should Amazons follow that foolish king of Olympus when we can follow a queen? When I take command-"

"_If _you take command" Hylla said. "But for now, I am Queen. My word is law"

"I see" Otrera glanced over at me. "Have we become so weak that we listen to male demigods? Will you spare the life of the son of Neptune who once destroyed your home? Maybe you'll let me him destroy your new one too!"

**Hazel**

I held my breath. She did kind of make a pair point, at least relative to them. The Amazons looked back and forth between Hylla and Otrera, watching for signs of weakness.

"I will pass my judgement," Hylla repeated, "once I have all the facts. That is how I rule - by reason, not by fear. I will talk with this one"

She jabbed a finger towards me. "It is my duty to hear our a female warrior before I sentence her allies to death. That is the Amazon way... or have your years in the Underworld muddled your memory, Otrera?"

"What'd I do" Frank mumbled

The older woman sneered but she didn't try to argue. I guess she was stuck which was fair.

Hylla turned back to Kinzie. "Take the males to their holding cells. The rest of you, leave us"

Otrera raised her hand up. "As our queen commands. But any of you who wish to hear more about Gaea and our glorious future with her, come with me"

Around half of the amazons followed her out of the room. Kinzie snorted with disgust, and then she and her guards hauled Percy and Frank out of the room.

Hylla opened her mouth to speak, but she froze. Around me, the world and reality itself seemed to contort until all of the people in the room disappeared. All of the color was replaced by green shattered glass, as if someone had taken a mallet and smashed the fabric of reality.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice rang from behind me

I turned and a suited-up Layton approached me casually, as if nothing was happening.

"I could ask you the same question" I replied

"Normally I wouldn't be able to do this" Layton said "But under the current circumstances, I can"

"Oh, ok..." I said, but I still didn't understand. "We met with Queen Hylla, she's going to hear me out before sentencing Percy and Frank to death"

"And Otrera?"

"She's leading some kind of cult that has to do with Gaea, apparently she was queen before Hylla and she insists that she's going to be queen after whatever happens tonight" I informed

"You've got nothing to worry about" Layton assured

The shattered glass around me folded up and contorted to behind Layton until he was gone and all of the people in the room reappeared.

"We must talk," Hylla said. "We don't have much time. It's likely that by midnight... I'll be dead"

I thought about making a run for it. I didn't really trust Queen Hylla, no matter how nice she was treating me (at least compared to Percy and Frank), as a girl. And if that was bad enough, I _really _didn't trust Otrera.

By now, only three guards were left in the room that all kept their distance. Hylla was armed with just a dagger. This deep underground, it was possible I might be able to cause an earthquake or summon a big pile of gold.

Maybe if I could cause a distraction, I might be able to escape and find my friends so I could free them and get out of here.

_Where's Layton when you need him, _I groaned in my head. Unfortunately, I'd seen the Amazons fight. No matter how strong he was, even he would have difficulty taking on a large group of them, much less win.

Even though the queen only had a dagger, I was pretty sure she could use it well. Meanwhile, I was unarmed. They hadn't searched me which was good because they would have taken Frank's firewood from my coat pocket. My sword was gone though.

The queen seemed to have read my thoughts. "Forget about escape. Of course we'd respect you for trying, but we would have to kill you"

"Thanks for the warning" I muttered

"It's the least I can do, I believe you come in peace, and that Reyna sent you" Hylla said

"But you won't help?" I questioned

"It's complicated. Amazons have always had a rough relationship with demigods, especially male ones"

"Hey, are all Amazons demigods?" I asked

"We all have some immortal blood, one way or another, but many of my warriors are descended from demigods. Others have been Amazons for countless generations. Or some might be children of minor gods. Kinzie is a daughter of a nymph. Ah - here she is now"

"The prisoners have been safely locked away" Kinzie reported "But... Otrera has made sure her followers are guarding the cells. I'm sorry, my queen"

"No matter. We were just talking about our current situation at hand" Hylla said

"Otrera," I said. "Gaea brought her back from the dead to throw you Amazons into civil war"

Hylla exhaled. "If that is truly was Gaea's plan is, then it's working. Otrera is a legend among our people, so if she plans to take back the throne and lead us against the Romans, many of my sisters will follow"

"But isn't she just a spirit? She isn't even... real" I argued

"I worked with Circe for many years. I know a returned Soul when I see one. Hazel, when did you die? Nineteen twenty?" Hylla asked

"Nineteen forty-two" I answered. "But I wasn't sent by Gaea, I came back to stop her. This is my second chance"

"Your second chance" Hylla repeated "I know about those. That boy, Percy Jackson, he destroyed my old life. You wouldn't have recognized me back then. I wore dresses and make up. I was basically a glorified secretary"

"So then what happened?"

"Circe's island was a safe haven for me and Reyna. I wanted to protect Reyna from all the violence that came as a demigod. Then Percy and the girl, Annabeth, unleashed the pirates upon us. We were kidnapped and we learned how to be tough" Hylla continued

"As daughters of Bellona, it must've been easier than most" I guessed

Hylla nodded her head. "We found out that we were good with most weapons. The past four years, I've wanted to kill Percy Jackson for what he made us endure..."

"Reyna became the predator of Camp Jupiter. And you, the queen of the Amazons. Maybe it was your destiny" I pointed out

"I may not be queen for much longer..." Hylla mumbled "You see, Hazel, Otrera has challenged me to a duel. Every Amazon has that right, and tonight, we'll battle for the throne"

"But you're good, right? And not to mention she's a lot older. Maybe she's rusty since she's been dead for so long" I said

"I hope you're right, Hazel. You see, it's a battle to the death"

I sighed. "Even if you kill her... she'll just come back, so long as Thanatos is chained, she won't stay dead"

"Exactly" Hylla agreed. "She has already declared that she cannot die. So even if I may defeat her tonight, she'll keep coming back until I wear out. I can't win"

"There has to be some kind of way" I said. "Do Amazons have some kind of special power or something?"

"Not any more than demigods do" Hylla replied. "We can die just like any other mortal. There area a group of archers who follow the goddess Artemis, they are often mistaken for Amazons, but the Hunters forsake the company of men in exchange for a seemingly endless life. We Amazons prefer to live life out to the fullest. We love, fight, and die"

"I thought you hated men"

Hylla and Kinzie both laughed.

"We don't hate men. We like them. We just like to show them who's in charge... but that's beside the point. If I could, I would rather rally my troops and assist Reyna. When I'm killed in combat, which is only a matter of time, Otrera will be queen once more and she will join the march to Camp Jupiter" Hylla said

"So we have to stop her then. My friends and I killed Phineas, one of Gaea's other servants back in Portal. Maybe we can help"

The queen shook her head. "You can't interfere. As queen, I must fight my own battles. Besides, your friends are imprisoned. If I let them go, I will look weak. Either I execute you as trespassers or Otrera will do so when she becomes queen.

My heart sake into a sea of worry. "So then I guess we're both dead... for me, the second time"

In the corner cage, the stallion that was named Arion whinnied angrily. He reared and slammed his hooves against the bars.

"The horses seems to feel your despair. Interesting..." Hylla said "He's the fastest horse in the world. Pegasus might be more famous with his wins, but Arion runs like the wind over land and sea. No other creature is faster, and it took years for us to capture him. He is one of our greatest prizes"

"The horse won't allow anyone to ride him, we think he hates the Amazons. Not to mention he's expensive to keep. He eats anything, but he likes gold most of all" Kinzie informed

"He eats... gold?"

I knelt and pressed my hands against the floor. Immediately, the stone cracked and a chunk of gold ore the size of a plum was pushed out of the earth. I picked up the piece of gold and approached the stallion's cage.

"Hazel, be careful!" The queen warned

I put my hands in between the bars and Arion ate the chunk of gold that was in my palm.

"The last girl who tried..." Kinzie said, "Unbelievable"

"Hazel. We spent years hunting for this here. It was foretold that the most courageous female warrior would someday master Arion and ride him into victory... yet no Amazon can touch him, much less control. Even Otrera tried and failed. Others have died attempting to ride him"

It should've worried me but I couldn't picture such a beautiful creature harming me. I put my hands through the bar again and strokes Arion's nose. He nuzzled my arm in return and murmuring contentedly.

"The prophecy, is it possible...?" Kinzie questioned

"You have courage indeed, Hazel Levesque" Hylla added "And it seems Arion has chosen you..."

"Wow" I said

"Kinzie?"

"Yes, my queen?"

"You said Otrera's followers guard the cells?"

Kinzie nodded. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" The queen dismissed "It would be embarrassing for Otrera f her followers failed their duties... such as a prison break for instance"

"I see where you're going" I grinned


	34. Twenty Four: The Right of Passage

**Narrator / November 24th**

**Things didn't always go to plan for our group.**

Throughout the long hallway, a figure walked along with only one set goal in mind. This goal stems from an issue rooted in the past. And while this figure would rather not have this issue, they can't help but follow its orders.

With each and every footstep they take, there is a truth ever so present: that their job sucks. Then again, they had no other choice but to do it when commanded, and the other issue was, they didn't know how or who gave them such a goal.

Once the figure was within ear range of their target, they froze in a place where they could't be seen, overhearing the conversation.

"Any questions?" asked Otrera

The five Amazons surrounding their ancient queen shook their heads. To our figure, this was some definitely some kind of cult in the making. While their job requires them to be unbiased, their split personality or, other side, would rather have this group dealt with.

However they're here today with a different side to them. The side they don't want out, the side they want gone. Ever since the curse they received was set into place, they were forced to witness horrible things.

The bad part? They committed these things. And they were about to do it again. The task ahead seemed rather easy compared to some of the other targets they had received in the past though.

Considering this was the founding queen of a group of elite warriors, it should say something about how dangerous this person can be when their other half is unleashed.

The group disassembled, leaving the soon-to-be-queen Otrera alone in the room, most likely scheming.

Being ever so confident, cocky even, the figure stepped out from their hiding place. Otrera could feel their heavy presence so she turned around to be face to face with someone who had a great reputation, especially recently, in the Amazon community.

While definitely a male, the Amazons could respect the skill this person had. However, no one who respected the figure's skill could respect their job. Heck, not even the figure respected their own job, or at least half of them didn't.

"You..." Otrera growled. "It was Hylla wasn't it?"

"I would tell you to find out yourself but that won't be possible"

"Fool. I've be resurrected by the earth goddess herself! I cannot be killed so long as she wishes" Otrera retorted

The figure raised up their left fist as if asking for a fist bump. "I have my ways of dealing with people like you"

"You don't seriously plan to hit me from there do you?" Otrera asked

"I prefer to get my targets in a single strike unless I deem them worthy of an exciting battle"

Otrera raised her eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"I don't take challenges from scum"

Everyone who has been on the receiving end of the almost invisible cylinder-shaped shockwave that was released from the figure punching the air in front of them, never saw it coming.

The shockwave collided with the not-so-soon-to-be-queen Otrera. For a single second, nothing happened until her heart area contorted like it was being squeezed from the inside.

Otrera clutched her heat as she quickly began to loose air. She collapsed, falling forward and laying lifeless on the ground.

Of course, this where the precautions our figure took comes in to play. They walked over to the lifeless ex-queen of the Amazons and pulled out of the many items they have to deal with such targets.

The queen glowed green before turning into a single green orb that floated over and was captured by the round green and silver ball that our figure was holding.

It was over. A job well done. The figure dropped the ball and crushed it with their foot until it shattered into a million pieces. There was an exploit played at hand. The ball could contain the essence of an entity, but crushing the ball would therefore destroy that essence, allowing no comebacks

"No resurrections this time"

**Percy**

"Frank, Hazel, Come on! Let's go!" I Shouted

A battle cry went off behind us. An entire army of Amazons stormed into the warehouse looking like they wanted nothing but to kill us.

"Sorry I'm late!" Layton apologized as he sprinted over and hopped into the chariot

Hazel spurred Arion and we raced across the cavern. An arrow whizzed past our heads and something exploded behind us.

You might be confused, so let's just say Hazel led a prison break and we're currently escaping on a horse driving a chariot.

"Stairs!" Frank warned. "There's no way this horse can pull this chariot up that many flights - OH GODS!"

Thankfully the stairs were just wide enough for chariot, because Arion didn't even slow down. The chariot rattled and groaned as we shot up the steps. Hazel glanced back a few times to make sure we were ok, and I was wondering how she had gotten ahold of this horse.

Finally we made it to the lobby. Arion crashed through the main doors of the plaza and scattered a bunch of guys in business suits.

"Sorry!" I turned around and called out to them

Layton laughed at the looks on their faces and their messy hair. Some of them picked up their suitcases and others were fixing their glasses and looking into the distance like they saw a ghost.

"Ella! Where are you? We need to go!" Hazel shouted to the sky

For a second I was worried that our harpy friend might be too far away for her to hear, or that she might be lost or captured.

Behind us, a battle forklift clattered up the stairs and roared through the lobby, a mob of Amazons behind it with pitchforks.

"Surrender!" A few of them demanded

"Ella!" Hazel tried again

With a flash of red feathers, Ella landed in the chariot. "Ella is here. Amazons look pointy. Go now"

"Hold on guys!" Hazel warned

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this" Layton said

"Arion, run!" Hazel instructed

The world seemed to elongate and sunlight bent around us. Arion shot away from the Amazons and sped through downtown Seattle without a care in the world. Behind us there was a line of smoking pavement where Arion's hooves had made contact with the ground.

We thundered toward the docks, leaping over cars and barreling through intersections.

Hazel was screaming at the top of her lungs but it was one of delight instead of fear. I was grinning and so was Layton while Frank looked absolutely scared.

Arion reached the water and leaped straight off the docks. There was a loud sonic boom as Arion tore over Puget Sound, seawater turning into steam as the skyline of Seattle receded behind us.

**Frank**

To be honest, I was relived when the wheels fell off.

By now I had already thrown up twice from the back of the chariot, and it was _not _pretty at the speed of sound. The horse was bending time and space as he ran, the landscape around us blurred out.

I felt like I'd just dinked a whole gallon of milk without my lactose-intolerance medicine, and Ella wasn't helping either.

"Seven hundred and fifty miles per hour... eight hundred... eight hundred and three..." She muttered. "Fast, very very fast"

"Yeah I got that" I groaned dazedly

Arion sped norther across Puget Sound, zooming past the island, fishing boats, and a very surprised looking pod of whales. The landscape ahead of us started to look familiar - Crescent Beach, Boundary Bay. I had once gone sailing there on a school trip. It meant we had crossed Canada.

The horse rocketed onto dry land, following Highway 99 north, running so fast that the cars looked still.

Finally, around Vancouver, the chariot wheels began to smoke up like an overheated grill.

"That's not good" Layton frowned

"Hazel! We're breaking up!" I yelled

"W-What?" She replied

"I said we're breaking up!" I repeated and she looked at me with confusion and a bit of sadness until her mouth opened and she titled her head back in realization

Hazel pulled the reigns and much to the horse's disliking, we slowed down to subsonic as we zipped through the city streets. We crossed the Ironworkers bridge into North Vancouver where the chariot began to rattle dangerously.

Arion stopped at the top of a wooded hill, snorting with satisfaction at his speed. The smoking chariot collapsed, spilling all of us out onto the wet, mossy ground.

"Ew" Layton said as he got up and brushed dirt off his clothes

I stumbled up to my feet and tried to blink out the yellow spots from my eyes. Percy groaned and began to unhitch Arion from the ruined chariot.

Ella fluttered around in dizzy circles. "Tree... tree... tree"

"That was _so _fun!" Hazel exclaimed, unaffected by the ride and grinning with pleasure

"I agree except for the last part that involved dirt" Layton replied, still brushing dirt out

"Yeah" I swallowed my nausea. "So much fun..."

Arion whinnied and raised its two front hooves up into the air.

"He needs to eat" Percy translated. "I don't blame him though, he must've burnt like a million calories"

Hazel studied the ground around us and frowned. "I'm not sensing any gold around here. But don't worry Arion, I'll find you some... eventually. In the meantime, how about you go graze? We can meet you -"

The horse zipped off, leaving only a trail of steam behind.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Hazel questioned

"I don't know," Percy said, "he seems kind of... spirited?"

**Percy / November 25th / Night**

Between Airplanes and cannibals? No contest at all.

I'd flown before. The details were still hazy but I remember a pegasus named Blackjack. I asked Layton about it but he just shrugged it off.

I also remember being in a plane once or twice. But a son of Poseidon didn't below in the air is all I knew.

Each time we hit turbulence, my heart raced with fear and I was pretty sure Jupiter was just slapping us around for his own amusement.

_Hey check it out, there's a son of Neptune riding in a plane_.

I really hoped he wasn't a mind reader, because I might've gotten turned to ash by now, or worse, gotten turned into some kind of animal like a frog. Yeah, probably a frog just to make fun of me and my dad... I wonder how Annabeth would react.

She'd probably kill me for getting turned into an amphibian... maybe if she kissed me I would turn back to normal...

"You're a son of Poseidon, aren't you?" Hazel asked me "You really are a Greek demigod"

"I said that" Layton mumbled

"But it was kind of hard to believe" Hazel pointed out

"It also means there's another camp" Frank said

I nodded my head. "I started to remember back in Portland, after the gorgon's blood. It's been coming back to me slowly but surely. There's another camp - Camp Half-Blood"

Saying the name made me feel warm inside. Good memories flowed back into me like the smell of strawberries fields, fireworks on the Fourth of July, saytrs playing panpipes, and a kiss at the bottom of the canoe lake.

"A Greek camp? Gods, if Octavian found out... not good" Hazel said

"He'd declare war" Frank added "He's always been sure that the Greeks were still out there, plotting against us. He thought Percy was a spy, so if he gets this knowledge he'll try to prove his point"

"It's a wicked exchange program sponsored by the gods," Layton revealed knowingly, "Percy wasn't sent to spy and Jason was sent to Camp Half-Blood"

"In my dreams, I saw a demigod that might have been him, and he was working with some other demigods on this flying warship. They might be coming to help Camp Jupiter" I informed

"Mars said that Juno wants to unite the Greeks and Romans to fight Gaea, but they have a long history of bad blood. I don't know how that will play out" Frank said

"It's probably why the gods have kept us apart for this long. If a Greek warship appeared in the sky above Camp Jupiter, and Reyna didn't know it was friendly..."

"Yeah" I agreed. "We have to be careful on how we explain this the we get back or we're digging the hole deeper"

"_If _we get back" Frank sighed

"I trust you guys, and I hope you trust me. I feel as close to you guys as my old friends at Camp Half-Blood. But with other demigods, at both camps... there's going to be a lot of suspicion"

"Of course we trust you, Percy" Hazel assured

"Don't worry about the camps either, when the gods really want something out of demigods, they usually get their way" Layton reminded

"But on to the topic of now, what are we going to do?" Hazel asked

"I have to contact a friend and keep my promise to Ella" I answered

"How?" Frank inquired "One of those Iris-Message thingies?"

"They still aren't working" I shook my head

"I'll deliver the message," Layton said, but it sounded more like he was set on it rather than an offer, "You guys need to finish the quest"

"But what if we can't do it without you?" I asked

"Percy, you're stronger than I am. I believe that you can do this. Plus you have two other great demigods on your side" Layton replied

I glanced at Hazel and Frank and they both smiled warmly.

"Alright" I agreed. "How are you going to do it though?"

"Instantaneous movement isn't working long range anymore. Something is stopping me but I can get use it enough to get off the plane. From there I know how to find my way. Just tell me the person" Layton explained

I instructed Layton on who to go to and what to say. From there he gave us a final goodbye before disappearing to only the gods know where.

"We still have hours to fly" Frank said

"I'm not sure if I can sleep, but I have to try" I stretched my arms

In my dreams, I was standing in the hills, north of Camp Jupiter, looking down at the Field of Mars and New Rome. At the legion's front, horns were blowing and campers were scrambling around.

The giant's army was over to my left and right - centaurs with bull's horns, six-armed Earthborn, evil Cyclopes and other deadly monsters.

"Blow your horns little Romans, I've come to destroy you!" Polybotes declared

"But would anyone like some corndogs?" Stheno, who was at his at his side, offered and held up a tray of free samples

"Ooh, what kind?" Polybotes asked

"The mustard kind" Stheno answered

"Agh, never mind then," Polybotes said, "are our forces ready to attack?"

"Oh - uh, almost, great one. Ma Gasket and her Cyclopes stopped back in Napa. Something to do with a winery tour, but they promised to be here by tomorrow... evening... at the soonest" Stheno said

"What? A winery tour?" The giant looked around as if he was only just noticing the large amount of missing troops

"I think they offered cheese and crackers too" Stheno said. "But Bargain Mart has a much better deal, they should have -"

"Cyclopes!" Polybotes ripped an oak tree out of the ground and threw it towards the valley. "When I destroy Neptune and take over the oceans, I will renegotiate the Cyclopes' labor contract. Ma Gasket _will _learn her place. Now... what news from the north?"

"The demigods have left for Alaska. They fly straight to their death. But the assassin has diverted into some kind of sub mission" Stheno reported

"Good, they stand less of a chance then" Polybotes said

"Ah yes, but the son of Neptune is very strong. Perhaps stronger" Stheno replied. "The other two are formidable as well"

"Alcyoneus better spare the son of Neptune as he promised. I want that one chained at my feet so I can kill when the time is ripe. His blood will water the stones of Mount Olympus and wake the Earth Mother!... any word from the Amazons?"

"Only silence" Stheno said. "We haven't gotten any news on the winner of the duel, apparently there has been a mishap"

"Mishap? They better get that sorted out. Tomorrow we strike" Polybotes slapped his trident onto the ground

"Great! We will celebrate with corndogs for everyone!" Stheno announced and the monsters cheered

"Soon the legacy of Rome will be destroyed" Polybotes smirked


	35. Twenty Five: A Proposal Of & By Death

**Percy**

**"Welcome to Alaska, we're beyond the help of the gods now" **Hazel said as I awoke

The pilot said that the plane wasn't going to be able to wait for us, but that was fine by me. If we did survive to the next day, I was hoping we could find a different way back... anything but a plane.

I _should _be depressed or sad. I was stuck in Alaska, the giant's home territory. Additionally, I was out of contact with my old friends just when my memories were starting to come back.

In my dreams, I had seen Polybotes army about to invade Camp Jupiter. The giants plan to use me as some kind of blood sacrifice to awaken Gaea.

And tomorrow, or later today, they would attack the camp who would be defenseless when faced with immortal monsters and a giant. Tomorrow, we would have to beat an impossible task.

At best, we could unleash Death, who might take my two friends to the Underworld, so not much to look forward to.

At the same time, I felt strangely invigorated. Layton had contacted me via dream and Tyson had gotten the message about Ella.

I could remember Tyson pretty clearly though. We had fought together, celebrated together, and had good times back at camp. I could remember my home and that gave me all the determination I needed to win. I was now fighting for two camps - two homes and families.

Juno had taken my memory and sent me to Camp Jupiter for one reason. I understand now but I still wanted to punch her godly face. If the two camps could work together, we stood a chance at stopping our mutual enemy - Gaea. Separately, defeat was inevitable, as Layton said.

There were also other reasons I wanted to save Camp Jupiter. One's I couldn't really form into words yet, but there was a sacred thing there that I hoped to preserve. Suddenly, I had seen a future for me and Annabeth I didn't imagine before.

We made it to a payphone and I had the idea of putting in a New York number - my mom's apartment. I got to voicemail but it was reasonable considering it must have been midnight, and they wouldn't recognize the number either.

"Hey mom, I'm alive. Hera kind of put me a sleep for a while, and also took my memory... but I'm okay. I made two great friends, Frank and Hazel, and Layton has been looking after us as well. But I'm sorry too, and I'm on a quest... I'll make it home. I promise. Love you"

I put down the receiver and just stared at the phone, hoping for a call back. Behind me, a whistle sounded and the conductor shouted "All aboard!"

I waited two more seconds until running and making it just as they pulled up the steps, climbing to the top of the double-decker.

"You okay Percy?" Hazel asked

"Yeah," I assured, "just needed to make a call"

A shadow passed overhead. Tourists murmured in excitement and started to take pictures at whatever it was.

"An eagle!" one yelled

"Eagle?"

"Huge one!"

"That is _no _eagle" Frank's eyes widened

I managed to look up just in time to see the creature make a second pass. It was much larger than an eagle with a body the size of a large dog. Its wingspan had to be at least ten feet across.

"There's another" Frank pointed. "Three now, four... yeah we're in trouble"

The creatures circled around like vultures, eyeing us like their latest pray. They had glowing red eyes, sharp beaks, and vicious talons.

"They look kind of familiar" I said as I felt for my pen in my pocket

"Seattle. The Amazons had one in a cage" Hazel said "They're -"

All I know is a bunch of things happened at once. The emergency brake screeched, pitching us forward. Tourists tumbled around through the aisles and the monsters swooped down, shattering the glass roof of the car, and the entire train toppled off the rails.

My vision blurred and claws grabbed my arms, lifting me up into the air. Below, train wheels squealed, metal crashed, and glass shattered while passengers screamed.

I squirmed but the monster's front talons were wrapped around my arms like steel bands. I wasn't able to free myself or reach for Riptide. I was going higher and higher into the cold wind.

Suddenly, an arrow zoomed past my ear and pierced the monster's neck. It shrieked and let go of me, sending me crashing through treen branches until I slammed into a snowbank.

I managed to get up and thankfully I didn't have broken bones. Can't fight a giant with dysfunctional bones.

Over on my left, Frank was shooting down monsters as fast as he could while Hazel swung her sword at any nearby monsters who attempted to come close.

"What are these things?" I shouted

"They're gryphons!" Hazel answered. "We need to get them away from the train or the tourists will get hurt!"

"Where did they even come from?" Frank asked

"I'm not sure, I never fought them when I lived here. But I know they hate horses!" Hazel said

"Let's just get out of here, we can't waste time!" I suggested as the amount of monsters began to dwindle down

**Hazel**

Through a strange line of events, we ended up at the top of a mountain where the gates we were searching for were open wide. No sentries walked the walls but I still had an uneasy feeling.

I remembered the cave back in Resurrection Bay where I had worked to raise Alcyoneus - the sense of malice and the content booming sound, like Gaea's heartbeat. This place felt similar, as if the earth was trying to consume everything.

"We should go on foot from here" Percy said

"I thought you'd never ask" Frank sighed with relief and wiped sweat from his forehead

We dismounted from Arion and took steady steps towards the gate. The ice seemed table was good because the last thing I wanted was to slip off the entire cliff.

After approaching the gates without a challenge, we were able to see straight down the path ahead. At the crossroads, a tall and dark-robed figure stood, bound in icy chains.

"Thanatos" I whispered

I could feel my soul being pulled forward, as if the god of death was already trying to reclaim me before he was even freed. My vision went dark and I almost collapsed but Frank caught me and propped me back up.

"Your fine, no one is taking you" Frank assured

I gripped his hand and I didn't want to let go. He was very solid and reassuring, but I knew that he couldn't protect me from Death. My life was just as fragile as his.

"This has to be some kind of trap" Percy figured. "I mean, no giants, cyclopes or even minor guards?"

"It seems to good to be true, but we also don't have a choice" Frank pointed out

We walked over to Thanatos, stopping about ten feet in front of him. Now that I had come all this way, I had a reckless urge to finish the quest and get it over with.

At the same time, I wasn't sure if I wanted to see the quest through to the end. If I didn't face my fate bravely, I would die all the same - with cowardice and failure.

"M-Mr. Death?" I said

The nodded figure raised his head. In an instant, the entire area stirred to life. Figures wearing Roman armor emerged from the trees on our sides. They weren't human, but rather chattering ghosts I had lived with for decades back in the Fields of Asphodel.

Two other soldiers burst out in a golden chariot pulled by ghostly black steeds. When Arion saw the horses, he stamped the ground in protest.

"So this is the trap" Frank readied his bow

The ghosts formed their own ranks and circled around the crossroads. There was around a hundred in total, so not as much as an entire legion, but more than a cohort.

Some carried the tattered lightning bolt banners from the Twelfth Legion, Fifth Cohort.

"Thanatos! We're here to save you! If you can control these guys and make them go aw-"

My voice faltered as the god's hood fell away and his robes dropped off as he spread his wings, leaving him with just a sleeveless black tunic belt on his was it.

I know it was pretty ironic, but Death was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"Cupid?" Frank raised his eyebrow

"A really buff one" Percy added

"I appreciate the compliment. I am often mistaken for the god of love, and death has more in common with love you might realize. But I truly am Death, I assure you" He said

"We're here to save you," I repeated, "where's Alcyoneus?"

"Save me?" Thanatos questioned. "You _do know _what you are saying, Hazel Levesque, do you? You should understand what that will mean"

Percy stepped forward. "We're only wasting time"

He swung Riptide at the chains holding the god, but as the Celestial bronze made contact with the ice, it got stuck to it like super glue. Frost began to creep up the blade, trying to freeze it and make it attached to the chains. Percy quickly tried to pull it away, and together with Frank they managed to do so.

"It won't work, believe me" Thanatos said. "As for the giant, he is close. These shades aren't mine, but his"

"So how do we free you?" I inquired

"Daughter of Pluto... child of my master... you should not want me released. Why do you seek to help?"

"I know that" I snapped. "I didn't come back from the Underworld and travel thousands of miles just to be told that it would be unwise to free you. If I die, then so be it. I'll fight this whole army if I need to, just tell us how we can free you"

"How interesting... you should know that these shades use to be demigods much like you three. They fought for Rome, but died without completing their heroic quests. Like you, they were sent to Asphodel. But now Gaea has promised them a second life if they fight for her" Thanatos explained

"So she's just bargaining her way to victory" Percy frustratingly replied

"Precisely," Thanatos confirmed, "But if you release me and defeat them, they will have to return to the Underworld for treason against the gods, and face eternal punishment. They're not so different from you, Hazel. Are you sure you want me released?"

"It's not fair!" Frank clenched his fists. "Do you want to be free or not?"

"Fair... life and death are both unfair, Frank Zhang. Do you think it is fair that your life will burn so short and bright? Or was it fair that I guided your mother to the Underworld?"

Frank staggered like he'd had been hit by a punch that wielded an emotional power rather than a physical one.

"Yes. It was not fair, but it was still her time. There is no fairness in Death. Free me, and I will do my duty. But of course the shades will try to stop you"

"So if we let you go, we get mobbed on by a bunch of black vapor dude with sharp gold swords... ok, how do we break the chains?"

Thanatos smiled. "Only with the fire of life, can the chains of death be melted"

"Um, without riddles" Percy requested

Frank exhaled shakily. "It's not a riddle"

"Frank, no" I pleaded. "There has to be another way"

Laughter boomed across the glacier. A rumble voice called out: "Ah, my friends! I've waited for so long!"

"There isn't much time" Thanatos said. "If you truly wish to free me, you must make your decision fast"

"Frank you can't do it" Percy denied. "Like Hazel said, there has to be a different way we can do this"

"I'm sorry Percy, but even if there was, we're running out of time" Frank argued

"Then we'll buy time! We can beat Alcyoneus!" I insisted

"As much as I'm confident in our abilities, it's the only way" Frank shook his head. "Hazel, give me the firewood, now"

"No!" I took a step back

"Hazel, it's _my _firewood, _my_ life, _my_ decision. Let me do this" Frank replied

"I can't let you, and I can't watch you do this" I said

"I think I will eat you each one at a time. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner" Alcyoneus's voice boomed, now sounding closer

"Hazel, it'll be ok" Frank assured

I sobbed. "Fine..."

The first boom of a giant's foot hitting the ground was heard no more than thirty feet away.

I quickly dug into my pocket for the firewood, until I found it. I sighed deeply before pulling it out.

"Wait!" A familiar voice commanded

"Welcome, Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque! My name is Alcyoneus, the bane of Pluto, and the new master of Death" Alcyoneus greeted "And it looks like you brought an extra meal..."


	36. Twenty Six: To Overcome All Odds

**Frank / November 26th**

**Standing at the gates, our ultimate challenge awaited.**

He had metallic golden skin, an armor made of platinum links, and his iron staff was the size of a totem pole. His dragon legs were a rust-red and pounded against the ice as he entered the general area. Precious stones glinted in his red braided hair

"Ah, Hazel Levesque," He said, "you have costed me dearly! If it was not for you, I would have risen ages ago, and the world might already be Gaea's. No matter, we will accomplish that soon"

"Give me the firewood Hazel" I pleaded

"Careful with that" Layton replied. "You've got a life to live"

"What is this firewood you speak of? Have you brought me a present?" Alcyoneus asked, stepping forward which caused the ground to shake

"We have nothing for you, except lots of pain" I replied coldly

The giant roared out with laughter. "Spoken like a true child of Mars! It's too bad I will have to kill you. And you two, I've awaited the famous Percy Jackson and the mythical assassin to appear at my doorstep"

"Huh?" Percy replied

"Explain later, fight now" Layton said and we nodded our heads

"I've followed your progress, son of Neptune," Alcyoneus said. "Your fight with Kronos? Very well done, I must say. Gaea hates you above all the others, except for _maybe _Jason Grace. It's too bad I can't kill you right away, but my brother Polybotes wishes to keep you as his pet.

He thinks it will be fun to keep Neptune's son on a leash, after he destroys him of course. After that, we have other plans for you"

"That's flattering and all, but I'm actually the son of Poseidon, and I'm from Camp Half-Blood" Percy raised up Riptide in defiance

"Pssh, Greek, Roman, it doesn't matter. We will crush _both _camps like tiny bugs. The Titans didn't think big enough, for that they are fools. They wanted to destroy the gods in their new home. We know better... to kill a weed, you must pull its roots. Even now, my forces will destroy that puny Roman camp and reduce it to ash. Porphyrionis is currently preparing for the real battle in the ancient lands. We will destroy the gods at their source"

The ghosts pounded their swords against their shields, awaiting to engage into battle.

"The source?" I asked

"Greece. Where everything started" Layton answered

"You won't live long enough to see the ultimate victory, son of Mars. As for the son of the magic goddess, neither will he. His days will come to an end as well as yours" Alcyoneus said confidently

I had my hands behind my back and Hazel handed me the wrapped-up piece of firewood from her coat pocket.

"You sure?" She whispered

"Yeah" I assured in the same volume

"Percy, can you protect him?" Hazel requested

"Against the small army? Yeah, I got it" Percy nodded his head

"I've got golden boy then" Hazel replied

"I want a round two also" Layton added

The rank of ghostly Romans charged in while Hazel charged the giant.

I unwrapped the firewood and knelt by Thanatos's feet. I could see Percy standing over me, swinging his sword and slashing at the ghosts that attempted to close the distance.

My hands trembled as I placed my piece of tinder next to the chains on Death's right leg. I thought about flames and in an instant, the wood blaze. _Don't mess up for once. _

A horrible warmth spread through my body as the icy metal began to melt off the death god's limbs.

"Very good, Frank Zhang" Thanatos said

I had heard about people's lives flashing before their eyes, but now I got to see it for myself. I saw the day my mom left for Afghanistan. She smiled and hugged me, saying that she would always be proud and that I would one day travel father than her.

When I recovered, I risked a glance over my shoulder.

Percy fought like a chaotic but also graceful whirlwind. Literally too, a miniature hurricane of water and ice vapor churned around him as he made his way through the enemies. He was knocking Roman ghosts away while also deflecting arrows and spears.

I tried to look for Hazel and Layton, but they couldn't be seen, and neither could the giant.

"Watch your fire," Death warned, "you don't have any to waste"

Apparently I had been too distracted not to notice the second chain had melted off. I moved the fire to the shackle's of the god's right hand. The piece of tinder was almost half gone by now, but so were half of the chains.

More visions played in my head but I shook them off, still worrying about Hazel. Finally I could spot their battle. Most of the surrounding area had been destroyed, and Arion was playing a super dangerous game of tag.

Finally, the last chain snapped. With a desperate yelp, I jabbed my firewood into a pile of snow and extinguished the flame. My pain went away and I was still alive. But when I took back the tinder, it wasn't any larger than a small candy bar.

"Free" Thanatos announced with satisfaction

"Great! Now help us!" I replied

Thanatos calmly smiled. "I will do something. Watch. Those who die in this battle will stay dead"

"Very helpful" I muttered

"Free yet?" Percy called out

"Yeah!" I shouted

Percy nodded but he was getting worn out. The hurricane was slowly but surely disappearing, and his strikes were getting heavier and slower.

I stepped forward to help but I heard Hazel yell out in pain. Arion also screamed as the giant got in a lucky shot.

"You have to help her! I got these guys!" Percy said

He didn't have them, I knew that. He was going to be overwhelmed but I still ran over to help Hazel.

She was half-buried in a collapsed pile of snow-bricks. Arion was standing over her, trying to protect her by rearing and swatting at the giant with his front hooves.

_Where's Layton? _I thought but then I noticed his strategy. For a moment I caught a glimpse of him. Alcyoneus quickly stabbed his icy staff but missed as Layton used instantaneous movement to get out of the way, appearing behind him.

However, the dodge was intercept was Alcyoneus jolted around and smacked his staff against his ribcage, sending Layton crashing into a tree.

The giant turned around and laughed. "Now does the little pony want to play a game?"

I was still too far to help, so I imagined myself rushing forward, my feeling leaving the ground. _Be anything..._

My body became smaller and lighter, my arms stretching into wings and my sight became a thousand times sharper. Soaring upward, I dove at the giant with my talons extended out and I raked my razor-sharp claws across his eyes.

Alcyoneus bellowed in pain as he staggered backwards while I landed in front of Hazel, returning to normal.

"Frank, what... how?... huh?" Hazel questioned

"You fool!" Alcyoneus shouted. His face was slashed up and black oil dripped from his eyes instead of blood, but the wounds were closing up. "I am immortal in my homeland, and thanks to your friend Hazel, my new homeland is Alaska. You cannot kill-"

The giant's eyes widened as smoke began to rise up into the air, radiating off his back. Behind him, Layton was panting heavily with his palm out, and I assume he had shot a column of fire.

"Immortal or not, we won't go down. At least not this easily" He said as he gripped the side of his ribs that had been hit by the icy staff

"Hazel, get back on your house" I instructed

The giant charged at me and I charged at him I return. I remembered the bear I had faced when I was a child. When I ran, my body became heavier, thicker, and ripped with muscles. I crashed into the giant as a fully grown grizzly, wielding a thousand pounds of pure force.

I was still small in comparison to the giant, but with so much momentum, Alcyoneus toppled over like a watchtower.

Springing at the giant's head, I swiped my claws and swung like a chainsaw. I bashed the giant's face back and forth until his metallic features became dented.

I returned into mortal form, and thankfully I still had my backpack. I grabbed the rope I had bought back in Seward, and quickly made a noise that I fastened around the giant's scaly dragon foot.

"Hazel! I have an idea but we need to-"

"Kill you" Alcyoneus muttered as he got up and shook me off

Quickly turning into an eagle again, I did aerial backflips until I returned to normal to land safely on the ground.

Alcyoneus growled as he attempted to jab his staff at me, but a yellow disc pierced his shoulder and completely severed his limb like a butter through knife. He shouted in pain as the icy staff and his arm dropped to the ground.

"Don't forget about me either" Layton reminded, using his thumb to clean a bit of blood of the corner of his lip

"How far can Arion pull this guy?" I quickly asked Hazel

"But you were a bird, and then... a bear... and..."

"I can explain later" I replied. "Right now, we need to drag him inland, as fast and far as possible"

"But Percy..." Hazel pointed out

I looked into the distance and I could see Percy with his back to the edge of the cliff. His hurricane was gone by now and he held Riptide in one hand, with the legions golden eagle in the other.

"Percy!" I yelled

He glanced over and noticed the giant that had fallen again, currently awaiting for his arm to regenerate. He yelled something back which was most likely: Go!

Slamming Riptide into the ground, the entire glacier shuddered from Percy's force. Ghosts fell to their knees and behind Percy, a wave rose up from the bay - a wall of gray water ever taller than the glacier. As the wave hit, the entire edge of the glacier was peeled away, being taken into the void, carrying trees, rocks, ghosts, and Percy Jackson.

Thanatos glided over. "There go some souls. Drowning... you should hurry, my friends, or you'll drown as well"

"But Percy... is he...?"

"Too soon to tell" Thanatos looked down at Alcyoneus with a strong distaste. "You'll never kill him here. Do you know what to do?"

I nodded. "Uh, I think"

"Then our business together I'm complete. Thank you"

With that, the god of Death disappeared into the wind with black smoke. Cracks underneath my feet widened in the ice.

"We have to hurry! We need to take him ten miles north!"

"You guys go ahead" Layton exhaled, placing two fingers onto his forehead. "I need to make sure the son of Poseidon doesn't drown"

We nodded our heads and he used instantaneous movement to disappear.

I finished tying put the rope to Arion quickly before the giant could recover and attack us.

Finally, Arion zoomed between two mountains and into a valley made up of ice and rocks. The giant's golden skin paled as if turning to brass. I ground feel a small vibration int my own body too, as if we made it to friendly territory.

It took a few minutes but we finally made it to our destination.

"Here!" I shouted

Arion veered to one side with Hazel cutting the top, leaving Alcyoneus skidding past us. I leaped off just before the giant slammed into a boulder.

Immediately, the giant recovered up to his feet. "Huh?"

His wounds had healed but his golden skin had lost of its luster and his arm had regenerated. He looked for his iron staff, but it was gone and still at Hubbard Glacier. He gave up and pounded the nearest boulder to pieces with his fist.

"That was a fun sleigh ride, but your time is up" Alcyoneus said. "And that smell... snuffed-out souls. Thanks must be free, but it doesn't matter. Gaea still has controls over his doors. But now, why have you brought me here?"

"To kill you of course" I answered. "Any other dumb questions?"

The giant narrowed his eyes. "I never seen a child of Mars who could change forms, but it doesn't give you any advantage. Do you seriously believe your father gave you the strength to face me in a one-on-one combat?

"Then how about two one?" Hazel approached and drew her sword

"You cannot kill me, Thanatos or no!" Alcyoneus declared. "One, two, three, all just die to _me!" _

"You're still counting too low, giant"

We turned around and Layton stood with Percy by his side. Layton wore normal clothes - a white t shirt and black sweatpants, and he had his hands in his pockets while the cape from his suit that was currently equipped flowed in the wind.

Percy had a scowl on his face but he was battle ready with Riptide gripped tightly in his hands, and the legion's eagle in the other.

"Stop adding!" Alcyoneus demanded. "This is Alaska, my homeland, I am immortal here!"

"Bad news buddy. You see, I got more than just strength from my dad" I retorted

"Like what, war brat?" Alyconeus snarled

"Tactics," I revealed, "that's my gift from Mars. A battle can be won just by choosing the right ground"

"There was a border a few hundred yards back" Layton pointed to the left. "You're no longer in Alaska"

"You can feel it, I know it. You want to get Alaska, but you have to go through us" I said

"Impossible... no. You'll die for this!" The giant bellowed

The giant charged at me and for a second I doubted my plan. Just before I was smashed, Layton put up a magical barrier that momentarily stopped the giant. I changed and I felt really big and kind of clumsy. My body swelled up to a massive size and my skin thickened.

Alcyoneus was slammed by a ten-ton elephant, causing him to stagger sideways. He screamed in frustration and slammed into me, but he was outweighed in this division, so I head head-butted him so hard that he flew backward and landed on the ice.

"You can't kill me! You can't, you can-"

Water erupted from the ice beneath Alcyoneus and lifted him, a large water sprout keeping him in the air.

"Sorry, what was that?" Percy asked mockingly

"Put me do-"

The water returned to the sea beneath us and Alcyoneus slammed against the ice so hard that he fell into the cold water.

Hazel made a gesture with her free hand and an invisible force yanked the giant back up onto the ice by his hair.

Funem Celer formed in Layton's left hand and he swiped the sword horizontally, the blade extending out to about twenty-five feet, hitting the giant's knee which dropped him onto the other.

I retuned to normal. "So, who has the honors?"

"May I?" Hazel asked and I nodded

I looked into the giant's eyes which were seething. "Just a tip in case there's a next time. You should choose the biggest state for your home, and don't set up a base in the part that's only ten miles wide"

Layton laughed. "And so the giant falls, he wasn't so mighty after all"

"Right" I agreed. "Welcome to Canada, idiot"

With that said, Hazel's sword stabbed into his leg and Alcyoneus dissolved into a pile of expensive rocks.

Percy sat down and caught his breath while Layton remained standing and did the same.

For a bit, me and Hazel stood side by side and watched the remains of the giant melt away into the ice with a certain satisfaction.

"An elephant? Really?" Hazel asked

"It seemed like the best idea at the time" I chuckled nervously

I couldn't read her expression, but I was afraid I had finally done something so weird that she might not want to be around me.

Then, she kissed me - a real one on the lips, and much better than the one she gave Percy on the airplane.

"You're amazing, Frank" She said. "And you make a very handsome elephant too"

I was so flustered I was genuinely scared that my boots might melt through the ice.

"Thanks Hazel, you too. I'm glad we both survived" I smiled

"Me too" She smiled as well

Layton cleared his throat. "Uh as much as I like the happiness and all, there's still a giant army about to massacre the camp if we don't _get going_"

"Oh uh, right" I said


	37. Twenty Seven: The Great Reinforcements

**Percy**

**Four hours. **That's exactly how long it took for the world's fastest horse to get from Alaska all the way to San Fransisco Bay. It really made me wish we had had Arion from the start.

And by now, I was grinning widely because my memory had completely returned. It was a relief too because Layton could no longer keep details from me, for a reason I still didn't know.

I could remember everything: Zeus's master bolt, the Sea of Monsters, the labyrinth, the war with Kronos, my sixteenth birthday and best of all, Annabeth - one really good month of dating until it went to chaos.

My abductor was an alien named Hera. Or Juno... same thing in the end. It had been two months of my life stolen so far, and I was unsure how much longer it would be. Next time I saw the Queen of Olympus, she was going to get a piece of my mind.

I could understand her plan though: Unite the Roman and Greek demigods to create one elite team of heroes, then convince the gods to fight with them.

First things first though, save Camp Jupiter, or it wouldn't matter if we could get the two to work together or not.

"Thanks Arion, you were great" Hazel said as we hopped off at our destination

"Uh guys, look" Frank said

We walked over to the side of the hill Frank was at, and my heart sank at the view. The battle had already begun, and it wasn't going so well. The Twelfth Legion was arrayed on the Field of Mars, attempting to protect the city and the innocent civilians. Scorpions fired into the ranks of the Earthborn. I could even see Hannibal the elephant plowing down monsters left and right, but we were still outnumbered.

Reyna was on her pegasus Scipio, flying around the giant Polybotes and trying to keep him occupied. Meanwhile, the Lares formed shimmering purple lines against a mob of shades in ancient armor.

Veteran demigods from the city also joined the battle, pushing their shield wall against a group of centaurs. Giant eagles circled the battlefield, doing aerial combat with the green Bargain Mart snakes - Stheno and Euryale.

"We're too late" Hazel sighed

"No, they're still fighting. We can win" I assured

"But where's Lupa?" Frank asked. "She and her wolves should be here by now"

I thought about my short time with the wolf goddess. I had come to respect her and her teachings, but I also knew that the wolves had their limits. They weren't exactly front-line fighters. They only attacked when they had the enemy outnumbered, and usually under the cover of darkness.

"She did was she said she would, she slowed them down. Now it's up to us. We have the gold eagle and the weapons for the legion" I said

"Arion is out of steam though! We can't just haul this ourselves" Hazel replied

"Maybe we don't have to..." I scanned the hilltops carefully. If Tyson had really gotten the message, he should be close.

I whistled as loud as he could, and shadows rippled in the trees. A huge black shape came out of nowhere - a Cyclopes and a harpy on their back accompanied by a Hellhound.

"Ah! Hellhound!" Frank scrambled backwards.

"It's alright, they're friends" I said

"Brother!" Tyson jumped off and ran towards me.

I tried to brace myself but that didn't exactly help when it came to Tyson. He basically slammed into me and smothered me into a hug.

"You are not dead! I like that!" He said

"Ella found a dog," She announced, "a large one, and a Cyclops"

Before I could reply, the black mastiff pounced onto me and knocked me to the ground.

"Hey, Mrs. O'Leary. Good to see you too" I chuckled "And Tyson, where's Annabeth? Is she coming to help?"

"Not yet at least" Layton answered knowingly. "You see, the original plan was a lot worse... I had to do some convincing... but hey, I shortened your suffering"

"The big ship is not yet ready. Leo says tomorrow, maybe two days. But they will come" Tyson added

"Okay then, here's the plan" I said

This was without a doubt, the strongest reinforcements in all of the Roman military history.

Hazel rode around on Arion, slashing away at monsters. Frank transformed into a bald eagle and soared above, occasionally swooping down to attack.

Tyson ran down the hill, waving his club around wildly while Ella fluttered around him and recited random facts.

Layton wore a red robe, wielding Funem Celer which was taking out groups of enemies with a single strike due to the sword's ability to extend like a whip.

As for me, I rode on Mrs. O'Leary into battle with a chariot filled with Imperial Gold weapons that clanked around. Behind, the golden eagle of the Twelfth Legion was raised up high.

We skirted around the perimeter of camp, charging onto the Field of Mars at the western edge of the battle. There, a horde of Cyclopes were hammering away at the campers of the Fifth Cohort.

Mrs. O'Leary slammed into the nearest Cyclopes and the last thing it saw were her vicious teeth.

I hopped off my hellhound and began to slash wildly through the monsters. Tyson, who was not that far away, charged at Ma Gasket, the female cyclopes Layton had temporarily mind controlled a few days back.

"Bad Cyclops lady! General Tyson commands you leave!" Tyson hit Ma Gasket and she turned into dust.

Meanwhile, Hazel charged around on Arion, slicing her sword through a Cyclopes that had been blinded by Frank's talons.

And on top of that, Cyclopes were being turned into a pile of ash by Funem Celer that was making quick work of groups clustered around the younger campers.

"Fifth Cohort! Get your Imperial gold weapons right here!" I announced like a true flee market seller

"Go go!" Dakota urged

It didn't take long for the Fifth Cohort to be equipped with new weapons, shields and helmets.

"Follow the eagle to battle!" Frank ordered

The campers cheered as I charged forward on Mrs. O'Leary , the entire cohort following on. We slammed into a herd of centaurs that were currently focused on the Third Cohort. When the campers of the Third saw the eagle, they fought with a renewed effort.

Sadly but also amusingly, the centaurs didn't stand a single chance. The two cohorts together crushed them easily. Soon, there was nothing but piles of dust and assorted hooves and horns to prove that the centaurs had been there.

"Form ranks!" the centurions shouted together. The two cohorts gathered as one, our military training kicking in. With our shields locked, we marched into battle against the Earthborn.

"Pila!" Frank shouted

A hundred spears bristled, and on command, they sailed through the air, cutting through the monsters. We drew our swords again and advanced toward the center of the battle.

At the base of the aqueduct, the First and Second Cohort were attempting to encircle Polybotes, but they were taking a beating from the giant. The remaining Earthborn threw barrages of stone and mud while karpoi threw little piranha Cupids.

Reyna soared around the giant, diving in with her javelin when he was distracted. The giant had nearly swatted her out of the air, but Scipio doged just in time. Her eyes locked on with mine and she gave me a big smile.

"Romans! Rally to the eagle!" Reyna commanded

"Huh? What's this? What is it?" Polybotes demanded

I felt the rush of power coursing through me from the standard's staff. I raised the eagle and shouted, "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!"

Thunder shook the valley as the eagle let loose its attack, and a thousand tendrils of lightning exploded from its golden wings - arcing in the front of me like branches that ignored the Roman forces.

Then, silver portals appeared that sucked in the lightning and then closed. For a second, nothing happened until double the amount of portals that had appeared, re-appeared and released the lightning in large surges of energy.

The First and Second Cohorts were facing off against one extremely surprised giant and hundreds of piles of ash. The enemy's center line had been obliterated. Of course, the silver portals had reinforced its strength as well.

Best of all, Octavian's face was priceless. He looked shocked but then outraged.

Polybotes backed up with an uncertainty, but I knew the battle wasn't over just yet. The Fourth Cohort was still surrounded by Cyclopes, and Even Hannibal the elephant was struggling to make his way through that many monsters.

On the eastern flank, the veterans and the Lares were being pushed into the city. The monsters hurled green fireballs into the streets and the gorgons had disabled the giant eagles, now flying over the giant's remaining centaurs.

"Stand your ground! I have free samples for everyone!" Stheno shouted

"Percy" Layton said from behind me and I turned

"Yeah?" I asked

He tossed Funem Celer and I caught it with my free hand, giving him a confused look.

"You're the better sword fighter, remember. I'll take my expertise elsewhere" Layton said

His robe disappeared with a flash of light. Then, the same light surrounded me and I was wearing the red robe. Additionally, I felt reenergized and faster.

Layton's bands spun and two shields the shape of a pointy teardrop formed on his arms, the sharp end sticking out past his knuckles.

With that, I handed Dakota the standard. "You're the cohort's senior centurion, take care of this"

He blinked but then straightened up wit ha great pride. He even dropped his Kool-Aid flask and took the eagle. "I will carry it with honor, thank you Percy"

I pulled out my pen and it transformed into Riptide. Now I had two powerful blades in my possession.

"Frank, Hazel, Tyson," I said, "help the Fourth Cohort. I've got a giant that owes me its death"

"We're still outnumbered and struggling" Hazel replied

"Then I've got one last trick" Layton said, motioning his hand over to the left

Up in the northern hills, a large silver portal the size of about your average two story house formed. Horns blew and slowly, an army began to appear on the ridge. Hundreds of warriors in black-and-gray camouflage appeared.

"Great, amazons" Frank said

Polybotes laughed. "Our reinforcements have finally arrived! Today, Rome falls!"

The Amazons lowered their spears and then charged down the hills. The giant's army cheered, until the Amazons changed their course and charged the monsters eastern flank.

"Amazons, forward!" A familiar voice commanded - a girl who looked like an older version of Reyna, wearing black combat armor and a golden belt around her waist

"Queen Hylla! She lived!" Hazel celebrated

"To my sister's aid! Destroy the monsters!" The Amazon queen said

"Destroy!" Her troops repeated

"You had them on speed dial?" I asked Layton

He shrugged. "You could say that"

"Romans! Advance!" Reyna added

The battlefield turned into absolute chaos. Amazon and Roman lines swung together, taking out monsters with ease.

I had one goal of mine own though. I pointed at the giant. "You and me, we finish this"

We met by the aqueduct, which was still intact somehow. Polybotes fixed that up by swiping his trident and smashing the nearest brick arch, unleashing a waterfall.

"Show me your great power, son of Neptune! Does water do your bidding and heal you? I am born to oppose your father" Polybotes taunted

The giant thrusted his hand under the water as a torrent passed through his fingers, turning it dark green. He flung some and I dodged them quickly. The liquid splattered at my feet and hissed, the grass withering away.

"My touch will turn water to poison, so let's see what happens to your blood!" Polybotes said

He threw his net at me but I rolled out of the way. I diverted the waterfall straight to the giant's face which blinded him. I swung Funem Celer and the blade whipped his face from a good twenty feet away. Then, I charged and stabbed Riptide into the giant's belly before withdrawing it and vaulting away.

"One powerful blade, or two, you will fall all the same" Polybotes snarled

"The last giant who said numbers didn't matter died" I replied

"But I will still break you" Polybotes assured

"You'll have to catch me first" I retorted

I turned around and bolted towards the city.

"Coward! Stand still and die! Make it easy!" The giant yelled

I couldn't do that of course, but I couldn't kill Polybotes on my own either. But I did have a plan - one I knew would work.

On my way, I jumped over a scorpion that was set ablaze, and also ducked as Hannibal tossed a Cyclopes across the path. Tyson on my right was pounding the Earthborn into the ground like a carnival game, with Ella fluttered above him.

Layton was also assisting Tyson, his shields made quick work of the monsters, being both great at offense and defense.

"Die!" Polybotes yelled as I kept running

Far away, I could see Hazel on Arion, galloping across the battlefield and cutting down centaurs and karpoi. Queen Hylla and Reyna had joined forces as well and rid on their Pegasi.

Frank had turned into an elephant and was with Hannibal, together they stomped through Cyclopes while Dakota held the golden eagle up high, blasting lightning at any monsters who wanted to challenge the Fifth Cohort.

Their abilities were great, but I needed a different kind of help. A god.

I glanced back and the giant was closing distance on me - about an arm's reach away. Luckily, Layton had spotted the conflict and summoned a small rock pillar that tripped the giant. He laughed and then resumed his conflict, now engaging with the Euryale and Stheno.

"Terminus!" I shouted as I reached the city limits

The nearest statue of the god was about sixty feet up ahead. His stone eyes snapped open as I ran towards him.

"This is totally unacceptable!" He complained. "There's buildings on fire! Invaders! Percy Jackson, you get them out of here!"

"I'm trying but there's this giant, Polybotes" I explained

"Yes, I know that!" Terminus replied. "Why can't they be civilized and attack slower? I'm only one god"

A flaming green cannonball sailed overhead and Terminus closed his eyes in concentration, reducing it to ash.

"Help me kill this giant and it'll be over. A god and a demigod together, that's the only way to beat him"

Terminus huffed. "I guard borders, not kill giants. Its not on my resume _or _my job description"

"Please Terminus" I took a step towards him

"Stop! No weapons within the Pomerian Line! That's strike one mister!"

"We're under attack!"

"Rules are rules! When people don't follow them, I get real angry!"

I grinned. "About that... hold on"

Sprinting towards the giant, I taunt him and he growled. Water was still pouring over him, turning to poison. "You will die... very slowly"

"I think I'll kill you instead" I winked

Polybotes bellowed in rage and pointed his trident at me, running towards me at a great speed. As the giant reached the Pomerian Line, I jumped aside like the world's greatest bullfighter.

"That's it! That's against the rules! I'm sick and tired of it!" Terminus cried

Polybotes frowned in confusion. "What are you? Shut up puny statue!"

Layton jogged over to my side. "What's going on now?"

"Just watch" I chuckled

Polybotes shoved the statue over casually and turned back to me.

"Now I'm really mad!" Terminus shrieked

"Enough!" The giant demanded, stepping on the status which broke him into bunches of pieces

"You did _not_!" Terminus shouted. "Percy Jackson, you have a deal! Let's kill this clown!"

The giant must have taken it as a joke because he laughed so hard, he didn't see me charging in until it was too late. I slashed each of his legs with each of my swords which caused him to stumble back.

"You can't win alone!" The giant groaned. "You will never win!"

"I'm not alone" I assured

"Huh?"

On cue, large chains erupted from the ground that tied around the giant's wrists and held him in place. I lifted the god's stone head up. "Meet Terminus, he's a god!"

I smashed the god's head as hard as I could into Polybotes nose, and the giant dissolved into a steaming heap of seaweed and reptile skin.

"Two ugly deaths in one day. Giants at that" Layton said

"Tell me about" I staggered away

"Ha! That should teach him to obey the rules of Rome!" Terminus said

For a moment, there was a silence across the battlefield except for a few burning fires and some retreating monsters screaming in panic.

A circle of Romans Amazons stood around my group. Frank and Hazel were grinning at me with pride, Arion nibbled on a golden shield, and Layton had his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Percy! Percy! Percy!" The Romans chanted

"If I didn't know better, I'd say they want you for praetor" Layton said

Before I knew it, they mobbed me and raised me up with on a shield. "Praetor! Praetor! Praetor!"

Among the chanters was Reyna and Layton sarcastically joined in with a bored look on his face.

The mob of cheering Romans carried me around the Pomerian Line, avoiding Terminus's borders, and escorting me back home to Camp Jupiter.

**Layton / November 27th**

And so, the giants Polybotes and Alcyoneus had been defeated, Thanatos - the god of death - had been freed, and everyone had survived.

"_Keep Percy alive for me, please" _Annabeth had requested

"_Do not interfere too much with the affairs" _Juno on the other hand had said

"_Fine" _Jupiter had groaned after I convinced him four more months of Percy and Annabeth separated was kind of ridiculous

The mess hall was crowded around with Campers, Amazons, Lares and demigods. Even the poor fauns had been invited, since they had kindly helped out by bandaging the wounded after the battle.

Wind nymphs zipped around the room, delivering orders, and I made sure Hazel got a large glass of milk.

Despite the battle, everyone had gotten a relatively good nights rest, and was in good spirits. Causalities had been light, and the few campers who had died previous hadn't been taken to the Underworld. _Cough _Gwen _cough. _

Either Thanatos had given us an early Christmas present or Pluto was also in good spirits. Whatever it was, as much as I didn't like to admit it, Hazel was alive.

During our quest, we had become friendlier and I enjoyed making fun of her. Of course she had her own comebacks too which were fair.

Anyway, colorful Amazon and Roman banners hung up, side-by-side from the rafters. Unsurprisingly, at least to me, there was also a lot of flirting and even arm-wrestling.

At one point, I had watched Kinzie corner Percy. He had explained he already had a girlfriend, and she took it lightly.

Of course, word had gotten around of Otrera's assassination by my hands, apparently there had been a witness. I promised the group I would explain everything once the seven were gathered.

Right, my goal. Hera had picked me as her champion to gather the seven of the prophecy. Soon, my latest mission would be complete, and I would be back onto the road of traveling and hitting targets, much to my dislike.

After the feast, I joined Percy and the others down at the city which still hadn't recovered from the battle.

"Welcome, praetor!" Terminus greeted Percy. "Got any giants that need some face smashing? Let me know"

"Thanks, Terminus, I'll keep you updated" Percy replied

"You praetor's cape is an inch too low over on the left. There, that's better. Where is my assistant anyways? Julia!"

The little girl ran out from behind the pedestal and offered party hats. Percy tried to decline but Julia gave him the blue crown anyways

"I'm gonna be Percy Jackson when I grow up!" She told Hazel

"That's a good thing to be Julia" Hazel replied

"Yeah, but Frank Zhang is also good" Frank said

"Frank!" Hazel rolled her eyes

**Percy**

As I headed back to camp, I couldn't help but think about tomorrow. Camp Half-Blood would arrive, and I could see Annabeth again, after a long two months. Late at night, I was contemplating on wether or not to pull an all-nighter.

"Can't sleep?" Layton approached me as I rested on a rock by the Pomerian Line

"Nah, can't wait for tomorrow" I said

"That's... why you sleep" He raised his eyebrow

"So, what's next for you?" I asked, changing topics

"Tomorrow you learn the truth, Percy. After that, I'm back to what I use to do" Layton answered

"You mean, being an assassin?"

"Something like that. But there's also something I hope to prevent as soon as I leave. Details are scarce but If I'm right, Gaea will have to wait or we're done for"


	38. Book 3, One: Together

**The Hidden Archives, Book 3: **Attack of The Majin

Just when Annabeth is about to reunite with Percy, Camp Jupiter is prepping for war. As she flies with Leo, Piper, Jason and Layton, she can't help worry if her Percy will be the same.

Following two rigorous quests to free a god, The Great Seven finally gather under the guidance of Moon Knight, a powerful assassin that posed as their friend.

Percy and Annabeth are finally together once more, but by the will of the fates, a dark evil is arisen when the seven take a break to relax following the information that Gaea has gone back to slumber, for now.

An evil sorcerer who seeks to awaken the great Majin must be stopped before it's too late. However, upon the first encounter, the seven are badly injured after a battle with the Majin, so they seek out the one person who may know a thing or two about taking out a monster from The Hidden Archives. At that, the first in many to come...

**Annabeth / November 28th**

**I use to think I was prepared for anything. **That was until we set off on the Argo II towards Camp Jupiter.

I paced around the deck of our flying warship, checking and double-checking the ballistae to make sure they were locked down and put in place. I also made sure the _we come in peace _flag looked convincing enough.

"Would you stop pacing" Layton said

"This is important business," I pointed out, "I can't help but stress"

"Is that your way of saying you're worried about Percy?" Layton asked

I blushed. "Uh, sure"

"The Romans haven't affected him too much. He's still the same at heart" Layton assured, fidgeting with his silver wristbands

Everything seemed to be in order by now. The warship descended through the clouds and I couldn't help but second-guess myself. What if we got attacked on sight?

We definitely didn't look friendly. At two hundred feet long, bronze-plated, and mounted with crossbows and a flaming metal dragon as a figurehead, the Argo II was a beast of its own right.

Hopefully Layton had gotten the message across that we came in peace. I wasn't trying to be shot down out of the sky by crazy Romans.

Once the clouds broke around our hull, revealing the gold Oakland Hills, I gripped one of the bronze shields that were resting up on the starboard rail.

On the stern quarterdeck, Leo rushed around like a maniac, checking everything. Piper paced back and forth, practicing her lines using charmspeak.

"Lower your weapons, we just want to talk" She murmured

Her charmspeak was so powerful that it even made me want to drop my dogger and just talk to her. Layton on the other hand seemed unaffected. We had learned that bit ago that he seemed to be immune to the charm of Aphrodite's kids.

And then there was Piper's boyfriend - Jason. He was standing at the bow where the Romans could easily spot him. He wore an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and a toga with a purple cloak that had symbols of his old rank as praetor.

I tried to hide it, but I didn't really trust the guy. He was just too perfect - always following every rule, always doing the honorable thing. Come to think about it, it was pretty ironic. Layton and Jason were complete opposites, yet the one I should trust more was the one I trusted less.

"So glad this exchange program is over" Layton said

"Same here" Jason agreed

Without a single warning, Hera had taken my boyfriend and wiped his memory, sending him over to the Roman camp. In exchange, we had gotten Jason. None of it was his fault, but each time I saw him, it reminded me of just how much I missed Percy.

_Oh gods. _Panic began to take me over, but I didn't have the luxury of becoming overwhelmed. I needed to stick to my plan and not get distracted.

The cold pressed up closer. I thought I heard a faint voice in the wind, laughing. Every muscle in my body tensed at the sound. Something had to have been wrong, and I almost made Leo reverse course.

Down in the valley, horns sounded and the Romans spotted us. I knew what to expect after Jason had described Camp Jupiter in great detail, and combined with Layton's usual in-a-nutshell explanation, I was ready.

Directly below us, the city of New Rome gleamed In the sunlight, nestled at the edge of the lake in a valley about twice the size of Camp Half-Blood.

Dozens of kids wearing togas were streaming out of the Senate House to get a better view on our warship.

Horns continued to blow about a half mile to the west. A Roman fort stood on a hall, and it looked like the illustrations I had seen in military history books.

A column of demigods emerged from the gates, wearing armor and wielding spears. In the middle of their ranks, they had an actual war elephant.

"Hannibal the elephant is real?" I asked

"Uh huh" Layton confirmed

I was hoping to land the Argo II before the inevitable wave of troops arrived, but the ground was still several hundred feet below us. I scanned the crowd hoping to see Percy, but an explosion that nearly knocked me overboard went off behind us.

"Unacceptable!" An angry statue shrieked

"Calm down Terminus" Layton said

"I will _not _have _any _weapons inside the Pomerian Line! And I will _definitely _not have Greeks!"

"Racist" Layton muttered

"Terminus, it's me. Jason Grace" Jason said

"Yes, I remember you. I thought you would know better than to ally with enemies of Rome!"

"Excuse me, I just battled in a war for you" Layton reminded

"And they're not enemies" Jason backed up

"Right, we just want to talk" Piper jumped in. "If we could just -"

"Ha!" The statue interrupted. "Don't you dare try that charmspeak on _me." _

"Ok ok" Piper surrendered

"Right" Jason said. "Anyway, Terminus, we're here on a mission of peace. If we could just get permission to land then-"

"Impossible!" Terminus shouted. "Lay down your weapons and surrender. Leave my city immediately!"

"Surrender or leave?" Leo questioned

"Both! Surrender _and then _leave" Terminus clarified

Down in the valley, the legion's reinforcements were halfway to the city. The crowd by the forum was over a hundred in population. I scanned their faces and then... gods.

I saw him. He was waking towards the ship with two other kids as if they were best buddies. He looked easy and even really happy. He wore a purple cape just like Jason's - the mark of a praetor.

"Stop the ship Leo" I ordered

"If you say so"

Leo pulled out his controller and yanked it upward. All of the oars froze in the place and the ship stopped sinking.

"There's no rule against hovering over New Rome, right?" I asked

"Well, not really..." Terminus said

"All our weapons can stay on the ship" I assured

"You sure this is a good idea Annabeth?" Leo asked

"I'll be fine. No one is armed and we can talk in peace. Terminus will be our ref, making sure each side obeys the rules"

"I suppose that will work" Terminus agreed. "You may climb down your ladder"

I looked down at the crowd of people gathered, but they looked uneasy and unconvinced about this.

"If there's one thing I learned, intimidation gets people right in the core" Layton walked over and stood at the edge of the ship where everyone could see him.

A dark purple spiral of energy shot up and swallowed him up until it vanished a second later, revealing him in his white suit and cape.

"Alright Romans, everyone calm down. This ship has come a long way for you idiots to ruin things, and I mean that in two ways. So drop your weapons and let the conversing happen" Layton explained

Demigods parted so that I could walked through the forum. Some looked tense, others nervous. Then I remember Layton was trailing behind me, eyeing them as if he would tackle them for trying anything.

I thought it was pretty funny too. You couldn't actually see his face through the mark, and the darkness provided by the hood didn't help either. But you could see his eyes narrowed at the crowd.

No one was armed though, and no one attacked. The only one who had that power was Layton who could whip up his blade from thin air.

At the far end of the crowd, I spotted Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary who had the been the first to reach Camp Jupiter. Apparently they had even helped in the war against Polybotes.

In front of me, the demigods made way for a superior looking Roman - one dressed in full armor and a purple cape. Dark hair tumbled across her shoulders and her eyes were pure obsidian.

Reyna. She had been described to me well by Jason. But even without that, it was clear she was the leader. There was also something I recognized in her face too...

Then, someone else appeared from the crowd, and my vision tunneled.

Percy smiled at me - the same sarcastic and troublemaker one I had come to know. It had annoyed me for years but I endured them. His sea-green eyes were still gorgeous and his dark hair was swept to one side, like he'd come from a long walk on the beach (he probably had).

He looked better than he did two months ago which was pretty ridiculous to say. He was taller, tanner, leaner, and more muscular. I was too stunned to move, because I felt that if I got any closer, I might just fall apart.

I had secretly had a crush on Percy since we were twelve years old, and after Kronos's defeat I had fallen for him hard. We were happy for a month until Hera had other plans.

Reyna straightened herself and turned to Jason. "Jason Grace, my former colleague, I welcome you home. And these, your... friends -"

The way she said the word colleague kind of took me aback. She made it sound like it was a dangerous thing. Either they had been close or they hadn't like each other. I assumed the ladder was true though, guessing off what Jason had said about her.

I didn't mean to, but I surged forward instinctively, impatience overtaking me. Percy rushed forward at the same time.

For a moment, nothing else matter as we kissed, the two months of separation pouring into it. His lips were salty and he still smell of the nice ocean air.

I had waited a long time for this, seaweed brain was finally back to me.

Percy pulled away and studied me closely. "I never-"

**Layton**

Annabeth gripped Percy's wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. He slammed into the hard stone pavement and the Romans cried out, some attempting to surge forward.

"No one move" I warned dangerously

Then, Annabeth put her knew on Percy's chest, with her forearm against his throat. "If you dare ever leave me again, then I swear to _all _of the gods..."

Percy laughed. "Missed you too"

Annabeth couldn't help but smile and got up. She helped him back up this feet and I could tell she wanted to kiss him again but due to the current circumstances, she needed some self restrain.

Jason learned his throat. "So yeah, good to be back and all"

The two groups got introduced to each other. Reyna studied Piper, who looked a bit disappointed she didn't get to speak her lines.

"And this is Annabeth," Jason said, "she doesn't normally judo-flip people..."

"Right, I only do that to my boyfriend" Annabeth assured, holding out her hand

Reyna firmly clasped her hand. "Well, we have a lot to discuss. Centurions!"

The centurions hustled up. Frank and Hazel appeared at Percy's side. Annabeth seemed to be already studying them carefully, considering how close they seemed to be with Percy.

"You're letting the intruders into camp?" Octavian exclaimed

"Give it a rest, scarecrow" I replied

"Reyna, the security risks of having-"

"We won't take them into the camp, Octavian" Reyna said. "We'll eat here in the forum"

"At least that's better" Octavian grumbled

"They're guests, and we will welcome them with respect. As augur, you should burn an offering to thank the gods for returning Jason to us safely"

"Right, go burn your bears" Percy said

"You all have my orders. Go" Reyna held back a smile

The officers dispersed and Octavian shot Percy a look of loathing. Then he gave Annabeth a suspicious look before stalking away.

"Don't worry about him" Percy slipped his hand into Annabeth's. "Most of the Romans are great, just like Frank and Hazel, oh and Reyna too. We're alright"

Then I heard it again. The whispering laughter of a presence that seemed to be following us around, even from the ship. And there was only one other person picking it up, Annabeth.

"Yeah, we're alright" She repeated

"Now then. We can talk and have a proper union" Reyna said

I sighed. "Finally"

Yet there was still that lingering thought. That sound that kept getting carried with the wind. It was almost haunting me, and apparently Annabeth too. There was something wrong, and it was a new threat for sure.


	39. Two: The Truth Behold - Dark Voices

**Annabeth / November 28th (2008) **

**The romans sure did know how to eat. **Set of couches and low tables were sent up in the forum, resembling a furniture showroom. Romans lounged around in groups of around fifteen, with wind spirits swirling around serving food.

That was cool and all, but right I know just wanted to be with Percy... preferably alone. But I would have to wait because if we wanted to win, we needed the Romans, and they would need us.

Reyna and some of her officers, including the Octavian kid, sat with us. Given the looks that Percy, Jason, and Layton gave him, he looked and sounded pretty annoying. Percy joined us as well with the two kids named Frank and Hazel who had similar looks.

Percy leaned over and whispered, "I'll show you around New Rome in a bit. Just the two of us. This place is really great"

I was thrilled but at the same time I felt a sense of resentment. Percy was talking about it like it was his home. But what about Camp Half-Blood - our camp, our home.

Meanwhile, I was trying not to stare at the SPQR tattoo he had burned on his forearm like Jason did. Back at camp, we got bead necklaces to celebrate one whole year. Here, they just burned a tattoo straight into your flesh.

"Alright, sure" I said

"I've also been thinking... about this idea... uh..."

Percy stopped as Reyna called a toast to friendship and a truce. Once introductions had gone around, we and the Romans began exchanging stories. Jason explained his experience with Camp Half-Blood and our quest.

"So that's how we found about the earth Goddess Gaea. She's still kind of sleeping, but she's also the one freeing monsters from Tartarus and raising giants. Their leader Porphyrion, the big leader, wants to retreat to the ancient lands and awaken Gaea while also destroying the gos" Jason explained

"Alcyoneus said something about pulling them from their roots" Hazel said

"Exactly" Jason nodded his head

"Gaea's been busy lately. We had our own encounters with her" Percy replied

Percy told the story from his point of view. He explained how he had woken up at the Wolf House with no memories except for one name - mine. I had tried hard to not cry, and Percy told us about how he had made his way to Alaska and defeated Alcyoneus, freed Thanatos, and returned a lost golden eagle standard that repelled the giant's army.

"No wonder they made you praetor" Jason chuckled

Octavian scowled and snorted. "That means we have three praetors! The rules _clearly _say that we can only have two! This must be fixed at once!"

"We'll figure out that problem later" Reyna replied. "Right now, there's more serious issues"

"I can step aside for Jason. It's no biggie"

"No biggie?" Octavian's face went red with madness. "The _praetorship _of _Rome _is _no biggie?_"

Percy turned to Jason. "I didn't know Thalia had a brother. You guys don't look anything alike"

"Yeah, I get that" Jason said. "Also, thanks for helping out my camp while I was gone"

"Right back at you" Percy smiled.

By the time we were done with both sides of the story, there was one big similarity that stood out like a sore thumb.

Layton cleared this throat. "About that... you all should know exactly how Hera's plan was going to work"

"I'd love to hear it" Jason muttered

"It all started August fifteenth. At the time, I was tracking down one of Kronos's gangs that were attacking Greece that were hoping to do what Gaea hopes to now. I finished exactly on the eighteenth and I was approached by Hera.

Now, in order to understand our affiliation, you have to know this isn't the first time I lived"

Hazel swallowed. "You're like me?"

"Almost," Layton replied, "just without the time gap. When I was ten years old, I took a trip to Egypt where I explored the exotic pyramids. One of them stood out in particular - radiating with an evil energy. It was like some kind of magnet, I got attracted to it.

Before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of the pyramid. I activated something and the entire structure collapsed on to me. My barrier was enough to prevent me from dying, but when I clawed my way out the rubble,

hundreds of monsters awaited me and the moon had gone a dark red. And I died after a tough battle. Hera saved me somehow, she must have bargained for my soul with Hades.

In return, I carry out her bidding whenever she wants something from me. My latest mission - gather the great seven of the prophecy and unite the Greeks and Romans"

"So you knew about everything the_ whole _time?" Piper questioned

"Not everything" Layton denied. "I didn't find Percy until the gorgons attacked on the cliff"

"But you're _still _a liar" Octavian pointed out knowingly. "You refrain the harsh truth from them. But of course, we should know better than to trust a Greek"

"Silence Octavian" Reyna ordered. "Let him speak his piece. So far, the Greeks have been nothing but peaceful"

"Your title" Jason said. "We've all been waiting to hear that"

"My armor and some of my abilities can be explained by one thing" Layton said. "After Luke Castellan was revealed to be the thief of Zeus's master bolt, Hera requested I go out and bring him in for questioning.

Following some hard tracking, I discovered his hideout and waited for him to leave where I could face him alone. The battle was quite even until the very thing that needed him alive interfered - Kronos.

Upon me, he laid a curse, but he couldn't use enough of his energy to fully go through with it, so he made a flaw. Originally he attempted to brainwash me like he did with Luke and turn me over to his side.

Instead, it only half worked, and with a twist. I don't know how people do it, but they hire me to take out their targets. It's tough... mortal doctors examined me and named it a mental illness. I have a split personality, and I can't get rid of it"

"So you kill people with magic?" Leo joked

"I have a different skill set for my work" Layton clarified

"And what's to stop someone from hiring you on one of us?" Jason asked

There was a brief silence and everyone recognized that he had made a fair point.

"In truth, nothing. In my normal state, I have no doubt most of you seven could take me on in a fight individually, even win. But my other half - he's powerful, deadly, and uncaring"

A sharp breeze blew by and I could hear the whispering again. It was a quiet but powerful and commanding, like a dark version of Piper's charmspeak.

The others seemed unaffected except for Layton who was looking around, trying to find something.

"What's wrong?" Reyna asked, noticing our facial expressions

"Something's wrong, but I don't want to name any names yet" Layton replied

"The greek's withhold valuable information!" Octavian exclaimed

"What are we up against?" Reyna once again asked

Layton closed his eyes. "Something is down by lake..."

Reyna ordered the campers to continue their meals while our table alone went go investigate whatever was going on by the lake which wasn't too far away.

As we got closer, it was getting colder and colder but I was the only one being affected again. I crossed my arms and shivered slightly.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as he threw his arm over my shoulder, providing me his warmth I had wanted to feel for so long

"It's c-cold" I said

"You're cold? It's like eighty degrees" Percy replied

We arrived at the lake and it was immediately clear that something was wrong. What looked like beautiful blue lake that gleamed in the sunlight when we first got here, was now a darker, almost purple, shade.

Dark electricity occasionally appeared above the surface of the water, as if the lake had suddenly become cursed.

"What in the gods' name" Frank said

"I read nothing about this in the auguries!" Octavian announced. "This must be the doing of a Greek, or all of them! They've poisoned our river, and next our people!"

Layton knelt next to the water and put his hand in. Instantly, his entire long sleeve - including the majority not in the water - was soaked with a dark liquid.

He quickly pulled his hand out. "This feeling... only one person could produce it"

"Who?" Hazel asked

Layton froze and his pupils dilated like something out of those old horror movies. "Percy... sword... now"

Without question, Percy pulled out his ballpoint pen and tapped the end, transforming it into Riptide.

"What's happening Percy?" I inquired

"I don't know the specifics but I know what he wants me to do" Percy said, stepping forward cautiously

A light dark-purple shockwave erupted from the lake and caused us to stagger back. As it blew over me, I could hear the whispering again, but now it was a full voice - sounding as if it was next to me.

"_Daughter of Athena, you will pay"_

There was a light around Layton and on his forehead, a cursive letter m began to form as if it was being directly carved in.

"I don't believe it" Reyna said with a hint of fear

"What - what is that?" Leo asked

"The symbol of the dark sorcerer, the majin's curse..." Reyna whispered

Layton, or whatever was left of him inside, held out his palm and a column of fire shot out that hit the area behind us, exploding like oil barrels lighted by a match.

More fire began to burn on his hand, and another attack was coming, but Percy summoned a wave that blocked the column of flames before it could make contact with us.

"What the heck is a majin!" Leo shouted

A loud and dark voice that sounded like it belong to an extremely old man echoed in the vicinity. Layton clenched his fists like the name angered him.

"You must not speak the name!" Reyna said

"But you just did!" Leo retorted

Reyna gritted her teeth. " I whispered it"

"Ok, whatever it is, how do we defeat it?" I asked

"I have no idea, the last time I encountered... it should just wear off" Reyna answered. "But we can't let him injure us or the other campers. At the same time though, the curse exponentiates the power of the infected"

Reyna was right. Layton shot another column of flames and Percy once again blocked it with a wave, but this time, the water evaporated into a steam that raised the temperature of the area.

In the distance, horns went off and I could hear far away voices murmuring about some kind of commotion.

"You guys protect the campers, me and Percy will handle this" Jason said

"Percy..." I took his hand

"I know, I know" He smiled apologetically at me. "Go help them Annabeth, I'll be fine"

"Don't you dare hurt yourself Percy, or gods forbid, die" I strictly put and he nodded his head

**Jason**

The others evacuated the scene with Octavian attempting to use this to prove his point on how Greeks were bad and couldn't be trusted.

Layton held out his other palm and shot a lightning blast that I managed to redirect to the water.

Using this distraction, Percy summonsed up and a wave that swallowed Layton up and dragged him into the water.

I concentrated hard and a few moments later, a thunderbolt crashed down - electrocuting the entire lake and Layton with it. A layer of smoke formed over the water, hiding the result of the attack.

Eventually, a dark red rope shot out of the smoke and wrapped around my leg. I fell on my back as it began to drag me towards the water. Percy quickly ran over and slashed the red rope with his sword and freed me.

"Thanks" I said as he held me up

Layton emerged from the smoke and shot another column of the flames. This time, it was an extremely hot white and me and Percy both knew that rolling out of the way would be much better than dodging.

"We have to close the distance!" Percy said

"You go ahead, I got it from here" I assured

Percy nodded and charged in. Layton swung a fist but I summoned a wind that made him stagger back.

Swinging riptide, Percy aimed for the legs in order to avoid any major damage that might be caused. He was successfully and managed to trip Layton who landed on his back.

Funem Celer formed in his hands as he titled back and jumped back to his feet. He swung the blade and I once again summoned a wind that stopped the blade's extension from whipping Percy.

A sword fight began but it was clear from the start that Percy was the much better swordsmen. Layton swung but Percy quickly dodged to his side and disarmed him using some technique that was too fast for me to describe.

I summon up another thunderbolt that crashed down and narrowly avoiding Percy, only electrocuting my target.

It still wasn't enough of as Layton waved his hand, causing a line of blue flames separated him from me and Percy. In addition, it began to rain heavily, but it wasn't take out the fire either.

"This should work for both of us" Percy pointed up to the storm clouds rolling in. "He knows that, he's in there summoning it"

I nodded my head and Percy summoned one more wave that crashed down, putting out the flames and causing Layton to hit his head on the ground. Using the last of my energy, I concentrated hard and a massive thunderbolt crashed down onto our fallen friend.

The smoke from the impact cleared and Layton was still standing, but the cursive letter on his forehead had disappeared. His clothes were tattered from the fight and the cuts were slightly bleeding.

He held a thumbs up as he exhaled deeply. The rain stopped, leaving me the only one that was soaked somehow.

Percy was still blinking into the distance as if he had been in battle mode the entire time, and was now only processing what had gone down with his actual brain.

"What... what just happened?"

"We have another big thing to worry about" Layton muttered as he approached


	40. Three: Darkness Arises

**Annabeth / November 28th **

**We had gotten a somewhat fair exchange of priorities.**

Following the curse, Reyna ordered the Romans to head back to their duties while we sat around the table to discuss.

"Gaea has gone back to slumber, for now" Layton said

"Knowing her, it must be for a reason" Reyna replied

"The reason is because one of the Olympians made a mistake that Gaea is taking advantage of. She's playing it strategically" Layton figured

"What mistake?" I asked

"It's time you all learn about the secret of the gods, a book called The Hidden Archives, and for good reason"

Layton snapped his fingers and a book dropped into his hands. The cover page had all twelve symbols of the Olympians on it, and it was colored a dark red. The pages looked like an old pirate's log journal.

"I thought the book was just a myth" Reyna said

"It's very real" Layton confirmed

"So what is it exactly?" Piper asked

"Inside the book contains monsters, beasts and entities that the Gods would rather keep a secret. Long ago, when the gods first came to be, the fates provided them with a book where they could harness the entity of an entity if they wrote about it in the journal.

Of course there was a catch, they would need to properly defeat said entity first. Inside the book, there's dark spells, monsters that could slay gods and old tales. You could consider it the Olympian's private diaries, secrets they don't want out"

"Why can't anyone know about the book?" Hazel replied

"The less people that know about it, the more powerful the book is. Even telling you all makes it a tiny bit weaker. If say, the book was a popular legend like Hercules, it would have no power. But by hiding it and what's written in it, it gains power" Layton explained

"And you say one of the Olympians made a mistake?" Reyna raised her eyebrow

"Zeus and Hermes wrote about Kronos in the book. But everyone knows about him. They defeated the book's purpose and now some of things written in here are being released"

"So because Kronos is a popular myth, or not myth, you get the point, he can't be written in the book?" Percy said

"Precisely. His entity is in there all right, but in return, others are out" Layton said

"So this m- person whose name will not be spoken, is written in there?" Leo asked

Layton stood up and rested the closed book on the table. "You might be wondering how I got this. This is the second copy that was made, and I can kind of just steal it through a spell. But the gods know better, so they casted a protective layer over it. Not just anyone can read the book"

"So you're going to use your wizard magic to read it?" Leo replied

Layton sighed. "Sure, whatever floats your boat. You'll be able to speak the name once I do"

Placing one hand onto the front cover, Layton's silver wristband began to spin. The glow radiating off his band spilled into the book until it was also glowing silver.

Once he removed his hand, the book jolted open to one of the pages.

"Page 39, the sorcerer Xander and Majin Kai" Layton said

To us, the book had an empty page, but Layton was clearly reading whatever was on it by the way his eyes scanned the page.

"Athena wrote about this particular myth"

"She did?" I swallowed, remembering what the voice in the wind had told me

"Let's see what she said... Long ago there lived a sorcerer by the name of Xander. He was the prodigy of Hecate, if something bad were ever to happen to her.

His story begins towards the dawn of civil human life. Born to Athena and a mortal librarian, Xander was an intelligent demigod who fancied the ways of the mythical.

He studied all of the myths and even got into sorcery. He was a natural and was even taken in by Hecate to learn her ways. It went well until he reached the old age of seventy. By then, he had become immortal, as granted by Athena so that he could serve Hecate and the Olympians.

Through his old age, he saw the faults in the world and he understood that there was a balance that needed to be put into place. Using his knowledge and skill, he created the entity, Majin Kai.

This Majin was an extremely powerful foe. Not even the strongest of demigods who lived at the time were able to keep up with him. He's described as a demon-humanoid figure with horns and strange abilities.

Powers include: perception warping, shapeshifting, extreme durability, completely elastic body, and mastery over ki"

"Ki?" We all asked

"I can't really explain it, but lets say he can shoot energy blasts made of pure plasma"

"This guy sounds pretty tough. How did they defeat him?" Jason inquired

"The myth goes that sons of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hephaestus teamed up with a daughter of Athena to take him down. Together, they forged The Majin Lamp that could seal his soul.

By now, Majin Kai had committed mass genocide on thousands and Xander had been banished. Once the lamp was finished, they engaged him in battle and of course they were beaten. Just before they could be taken out by a ki blast described as a supernova, the daughter of Athena hurled the lamp and contained his spirit.

To make sure no one found the lamp, the sons of Poseidon and Zeus combined their powers to create a permanent storm that contained the lamp deep at the bottom of the ocean"

"This is not good" Hazel said. "So this guy is out? What if he comes after us? We don't have a lamp..."

"Xander is free, anyone could guess he's going after the lamp" Layton replied. "Which means we need to find it first"

"From what I'm gathering, Gaea is conserving her energy and betting that this entity can defeat both the Greeks and Romans" Reyna summed up

"Ki is a dangerous thing. A couple of attacks could wipe the camp off the face of the earth. They say that Majin Kai could blow up a mountain after charging his Ki and releasing it after no more than a minute" Layton agreed. "If he isn't stopped, it's only a matter of time until we loose before Gaea even awakens"

"The voices in the wind, was that... Xander?" I asked

Layton nodded his head. "Majin Kai and Xander have a certain hate for Athena. After all, she is the one who banished Xander, despite being his mother"

"Well they totally deserved it" Leo crossed his arms

"I agree, I man the guy, or Majin, committed mass genocide" Frank added

"Is it possible that Xander has been released before?" Reyna asked Layton. "Just before me and Hylla separated, we fought a group of warriors who had the cursive m on their forehead"

"You can't completely eradicate a story, especially one like this. There's a cult that follows the way of The Majin. That eliminating the inferior races leads to a better society" Layton answered

"And do we find this Xander guy anyways?" Percy pointed out

"You guys can't find him. But you _can _find the lamp and secure it somewhere safe before he finds it and releases Kai. I have no doubts that he can find it and release him with ease" Layton strategized

"You make it sound like you can't help us" Jason said

"So long as I'm working for Hera, my curse is restrained for the most part. When I killed Otrera, it was because I had done it for so long. But now, my mission is over, the seven are together"

"Then make Hera assign you to help us" I suggested

"Hera won't believe that something like Majin Kai could defeat her precious seven, no offense. I can already feel my curse settling back in. If I stay any longer, I might kill you all" Layton casually said

"Ok, good knowing you, lets go find this lamp and move on with-"

"Leo!" Piper scolded. "We'll go find this lamp, but if we need you, how can we find you?"

"I mostly stay in Greece, past that, I don't have an answer"

**Layton**

They stood at the docks before as I prepared to leave. I had made Hazel promised she would drink lots of milk and grow at least two inches before I see her again.

Frank, Leo and Piper thanked me for assisting them on their quest. Percy said something about wanting a sparring match next time. Annabeth thanked me for looking after her clumsy boyfriend.

But the most... dangerous, goodbye, was from Jason.

"_I swear on the River Styx I'll find a way to remove your curse"_

Thunder had boomed in the distance and I had warned him that the task wouldn't easy - with Majin Kai and fixing the curse.

I waved a final goodbye and before I knew it, I found myself back In Greece - the homeland of the gods. Before I could be assigned a new target, I thought I would at least try to search for the lamp on my own.

After all, the Mediterranean sea is where the battle had taken place back in ancient times. Being on the beach reminded me of all of the training I had done here.

A few of things I had learned was how to control elements like fire, water and lightning, which was just an extension of fire.

Ironically, it's where my other half had come to practice their newfound power. They were dangerous abilities like creating pocket dimensions, ranged shockwaves, and even messing around with time - skipping it, you could say.

Even if the seven could defeat The Majin and Xander, there would be more from The Hidden Archives to come. The next for sure would be Syn and his Shadow Dragons.

Worst of all, it was most likely that the most dangerous entity in the book had escaped. If he were to attack, it would take more than just demigods to defeat him.

Even the Olympians had struggled to defeat such a foe. If he played things out right, he could be a greater threat than Kronos. Yet, Gaea was still an issue, just one that's been delayed for however long.

**Annabeth**

After Layton left, we made our way back to the meeting table where Octavian awaited us with a smirk on his face.

"Well then, that's one less Greek" He said

"We must order a quest and discuss with the council" Reyna announced, ignoring him. "To find The Majin Lamp and secure it before Xander can get his hands on it"

"That's how you guys do things?" I asked

Octavian scoffed. "If you're truly a child of the wisdom goddess, than you should know that the best way-"

"Enough" Reyna ordered. "Annabeth is what she says she is. She comes in peace and so do the others. Besides, Percy has spoken highly of her"

There was an underlying tone in bitterness towards the end. It could only be explained by one thought - one that made my face hot. Reyna had tried to make a move on Percy...

I learned my throat. "Um, thanks... but anyway, some of the prophecy is become clear. Foes bearing arms to the Doors of Death... Romans and Greeks together. We need to combine forces and find those doors"

"And a united front gathered by one, the end has begun" Jason recited. "That was Layton, he gathered us together"

"Ok so we have more than half the prophecy figured out" Percy said. "To storm or fire, the world must fall, is kind of vague"

"Storm or fire. Could be Jason and Leo considering their powers" I guessed

"What about an oath to keep with a final breath?" Leo asked

"That one obviously won't be figured out until it happens" I said

Hazel, the girl with the cavalry helmet and long curly hair, raised her hand. "My brother Nico went to look for the doors"

"Your brother is Nico di Angelo?" I responded

She nodded like it was obvious, which to be honest, was kind of insulting. "He disappeared though. I'm afraid... but I'm not too sure. I think something happened to him"

"We'll find him" Percy promised. "We have to find the Doors of Death anyway. Thanatos said we would find the answers in the original Rome, which is on the way to Greece"

"Thanatos? The death god? He told you this?" I questioned

Percy continued to eat. "Yeah. Now that he's free... monsters will die and return to Tartarus like before. But with the doors open, they'll just keep coming back. Well, faster than before"

"Just like water leaking through a dam" Piper analogized

"Looks like we've got a dam hole" Percy said

I stifled a laughed and Piper asked, "What?"

"Nothing. Inside joke" Percy dismissed. "Point is, we need to find this lamp, secure it, find the doors and close it, and then we stand a chance at defeating the giants"

"I've got a plan" I said. "We take an expedition to Greece using the Argo II. We can go to the Mediterranean and look for the lamp there. Layton said that's where the original battle took place"

"The Mare Nostrum is very dangerous. It's the ancestral home of the monsters, Titans, giants, and apparently somethings from The Hidden Archives. As dangerous as it is here, it could be ten times worse" Reyna replied

"We survived Alaska" Percy reminded

"Yes, but traveling the Mediterranean is a different level of danger. It's been off limits to Roman demigods for centuries. No one would go there if they were in their right mind"

"But the Argo II is a top-of-the-line warship. Plus we have a son of Poseidon for the seas. Annabeth can make strategies, Jason can summon thunderbolts, Frank can turn into animals or whatever, and uh, Hazel and Piper can provide emotional support" Leo said

Piper gritted her teeth. "Leo..."

"Sorry! I just don't know what powers you guys have"

"Piper can fight" I said

"Hazel can too, she's great" Percy added

"Ok then, we're good!" Leo grinned

"And we have to hurry. Whatever happened to our lake, it's by Xander, which means he's already on the move. He could be looking for the lamp at this very moment" Jason concluded

"Percy!" Tyson bounded towards us with the harpy accompanying him

He stopped by our couch and and wrung his meaty hands. "Ella is scared"

"No more boats" She muttered. "Titanic... Lusitania... Pax... boats not good"

Leo squinted. "Did the chicken just compare my ship to the Titanic? That thing sucked and if you ask me, so did the movie"

"Hey!" Percy protested

"She's not a chicken" Hazel sighed. "She's a harpy, but she's a little... high-strung"

"No ships" Ella repeated, now looking at me. "There she is... Wisdom's daughter walks alone -"

"Um, Ella" Frank stood up. "Maybe not now-"

"The Mark of Athena burns through Rome," Ella continued. "The pure one holds the risky key to victory, to defeat the foe out of history"

It was like a flash grenade had been dropped onto the table. We all just stared at Ella, no one daring to speak. My heart pounded. The Mark Of Athena... the silver coin in my pocket seemed to grow warmer - the cursed gift from my mom.

_"Follow the Mark of Athena and avenge me"_

"I got it!" Percy said. "You should take Ella for some fresh air while we -"

"Hold on." Octavian gripped a teddy bear. "That sounded like a prophecy"

"Ella reads a lot! We uh, found her at the library. Yeah, she loves books" Frank denied

"Books" Ella repeated. "Yes, Ella loves books"

I glanced over at Percy and he was obviously hiding something, and Frank and Hazel were in on it. It was almost as obvious as the prophecy that had just been stated.

"Um, I think you guys have different harpies. Ours have enough intelligence to clean cabins and cook lunches. Do yours foresee the future?" I said

"No but -"

"Then it's probably some lines from an old book" I cut him off. "Besides, we have a _real _prophecy to worry about. And this stupid lamp too"

"Yeah, let's do this" Percy added


	41. Four: Not For The Faint-Hearted

**Annabeth / November 28th **

**"This whole thing smells just like treachery!" **Octavian said. "That warship is obviously not one of peace"

"Don't be so grumpy. I'll even give you a tour if that makes you feel better" Leo offered. "And if you want the little paper captain's hat then I can get you one of those"

Octavian snorted. "You dare-"

"It's a good idea" Reyna interrupted. "Octavian, go have a tour. We will gather the senate for a meeting in an hour"

He looked like he wanted to protest, but Reyna gave him a facial expression so that he knew better. Leo got up and for a second his smile shifted into a cold and cruel one.

I blinked and his smile was just his usual impish grin.

"I'll be back soon! This is going to be totally cool" Leo said as he walked away with Octavian grumpily trailing behind

"Reyna, if you don't mind, I'd like to show Piper around the city. She's never been to New Rome"

Reyna's expression hardened to a density that could match Jason's thoughts. "Of course..."

Percy raised his hand and held mine with the other. "I'd like to do the same with Annabeth"

"No" Reyna quickly denied

"Um, sorry?" Percy replied

"I would like a few words with Annabeth, if you don't mind, fellow praetor" Reyna said, clearly not asking for permission

"Fine" Percy muttered

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before departing with Reyna to wherever we were going. I hoped she wasn't going to yell at me or something.

I really tried to hate New Rome, but they made it difficult with their amazing architecture. I had gotten the privilege of redesigning Mount Olympus last summer, but now that I was walking here, new ideas came into my head.

Reyna noticed my facial expression. "We have the best architects in the world. Rome always has, even in ancient times. Many demigods stay to live here after their time in the legion. They can go to our university, settle down and raised families... that stuff. Percy himself seemed fond of the idea"

I didn't know what she was talking about, but I must have scowled pretty hard because she laughed.

"You're definitely a warrior. You have the fire in your eyes" She said

"Sorry" I apologized

"No need. I'm the daughter of Bellona anyway"

"The Roman goddess of war" I said

Reyna nodded and led me to an outdoor cafe, where the waiter clearly already knew her. He smiled and handed her a to-go cup with the order he must've known was coming. He offered me some and I accepted it before the two of us walked on.

"Here in Rome, Athena is Minerva. Are you familiar with how the two differ?" Reyna asked

"I know she isn't as... respected" I answered

"We respect her. She's the goddess of crate and wisdom after all. But she isn't a goddess of war for us. Like Diana, or Artemis as you would say, she's a maiden goddess. You won't find any siblings here"

"Oh" I said at the realization. "So I'm not supposed to exist. And even if there were children of Minerva..."

"They wouldn't be like you" Reyna finished. "They might be craftsmen or artists, but not warriors. And definitely not leaders of dangerous quests"

I wanted to object to the idea of being the leader of the quest, much more the seven. But I also wondered if the rest of them wold agree with that conclusion. Even Jason and Layton - people who I should listen to - follow my orders.

"But there's also more... that harpy Ella, it was definitely a prophecy she spoke. We both know that"

"Yeah it sounded like one" I agreed. "But she acted like she knew about me, and I've never met her or heard those lines"

"I have. Or some of them at least" Reyna replied. "If the prophecy doesn't line up with our current conflict, we might be fighting a battle on three ends"

"I'm starting to doubt victory" I admitted. "Gaea was bad enough, but now we have The Hidden Archives and more specifically, Xander and his Majin Kai"

"It may seem rough, but I believe that together, the Greeks and Romans can win. I can tell you do too. We mustn't loose hope" Reyna shook her head slowly

"These archives... you said you thought they were a rumor. I thought people weren't suppose to know about them?" I questioned

"It may sound ridiculous, but when I first separated from my sister, I travelled and somehow found a page out of it. It was written in Ancient Greek which confused me however. When I first became Praetor here in New Rome, I did deep research and it took me a long time until I discovered from Octavian that there might be a book with pages much like the one I found"

"What were the page about? Shouldn't it have released whatever was in it?"

"I can't read Ancient Greek of course, but guessing from the image, it was about some kind of dark spell"

"So is that all you know about the book? I can't lie when I say that I'm itching for information about it. As horrible and evil as it seems, the book sounds... interesting"

"You bring up a fair point" Reyna agreed. "But that is all I know. Perhaps if you were to speak with Athena, she could provide information. But guessing on how Layton described it, I would doubt she will"

Speak with Athena... the last time that happened, it hadn't gone so well. Reyna turned and gave me a warming smile, and that's when it struck me. I knew that face...

"We've met before" I stated with confidence. "Years ago..."

"Very good" Reyna said. "Percy didn't remember me, but of course he had amnesia. You mostly spoke with my older sister Hylla, who is now the queen of the Amazons. When we last met, I was just a handmaiden in the house of Circe"

"Circe..." I repeated, remembering the trip to her island back in the Sea of Monsters.

When we were thirteen, me and Percy had washed up on their beach. Hylla was the one to greet us, and she had given me a beautiful new dress and a complete makeover.

Now that I was thinking about it, I wonder what Percy was thinking when he saw me like that...

"She's the queen of the Amazons now? How did that happen?"

"Long story," Reyna shrugged, "but I remember you well. You were very brave and I'd never seen someone refute Circe's hospitality before, must less outwit her. It's no wonder why Percy cares for you so much..."

The group met back up where we had all departed. From the looks of it, Percy had been hanging out with Hazel and Frank while Jason and Piper had toured around New Rome.

Leo came back with Octavian moments later and the two seemed to be in good spirits.

"Octavian doesn't look mad, I'm surprised" Percy said

"He thought it was fun, and he can't lie" Leo replied

He rolled his eyes. "It was somewhat entertaining"

"Very well. With that settled, we will gather the council and discuss our quest at hand" Reyna announced

"Hopefully this goes well" I sighed

"I cannot say I'm certain. Each time the Greek and Roman demigods have met, it ended in bloodshed" Reyna said

"No bloodshed please" Leo wished

And that was how we ended up in a semicircle of red seats that faced one single Dias with a podium and two chais.

We sat on the right side of the semicircle and ten senators sat in the front row. Upper rows contained all of the older veterans and hosts who wore formal togas. Octavian stood at the front with a knife in one hand and a plushie doll in the other.

"You ever been to one of these?" I asked Percy

He nodded his head. "They can get... intense"

Reyna walked up to the podium and raised her hand to call for attention. "Today we gather to discuss the events that occurred earlier, and the actions we will be taking"

"I don't see how she's going to explain all this without mentioning the book" Frank pointed out

"She'll find a way" Percy assured

"I'm sure you all have heard the rumors about the great seven from the prophecy, and what happened to our lake" Reyna motioned over to us, and the whole crowed turned

Percy and Frank gave small waves, Leo a large one with a grin on his face, and the rest of just stared.

"And how do we know for sure they are the seven?" questioned a ghost

"It's evident guessing from their recent quests. Both having to do with stopping giants and one of Gaea's plans" Reyna answered

"And so what happened to our lake?" someone exclaimed. "Don't tell me _they _caused it"

The crowd murmured amongst themselves.

"Hush now" Reyna ordered. "They did not cause the incident at the lake. There is a dark evil that has arisen, and today we are proposing a quest for the seven to go out and stop this evil before it can inflict further damage"

"By dark evils, we mean the Greeks" Octavian smirked

The crowd once again bursted out into a conversation that was much louder than the first.

"Silence!" Reyna snapped and everyone stopped. "The Greeks had nothing to do with the lake. A sorcerer is behind this, and they seek to release a greater evil than themselves. The sooner the seven leave for their quest, the better"

"A _Greek _Sorcerer" Octavian corrected himself

Frank stood up. "Point is, we need to stop him! It doesn't matter if he's Greek or Roman, he's a common enemy and that's all that matters"

Jason joined him. "If we're going to defeat Gaea, we have to learn to work together. That requires trust. Without it, we'll loose alone"

"I believe we have made our point" Reyna concluded

"You weren't wrong" I whispered to Percy

"Crazy, right?" He replied and I giggled

After receiving consent from the right people, we were set depart early tomorrow to begin our search for the lamp. Percy and was currently leading me on a tour around New Rome.

"You know, I really missed you" I said

"I would hope you did" Percy teased and I rolled my eyes. "I missed you too, Annabeth"

"We just reunited and it seems like we're already being thrusted back into the action" I sighed

"I know, but once we find this lamp, maybe we'll have some time. Or if we're lucky, queen dirt face will abandon her plan completely"

"We both know that won't happen, but it's nice to imagine"

**Layton **

"Still no lamp"

"Perhaps it's in a different sea. It might have travelled after all these centuries" Rubrum, the small red dragon sitting on my right shoulder suggested

"Or you aren't looking hard enough" Caeruleum, the blue one on my left shoulder suggested

"What if he already has the lamp?" I pointed out

"It's a possibility. He might be waiting for the right moment to strike, and you will never see it coming" Caeruleum said

"But he could also have a different objective. Perhaps Xander wishes to create a new Majin then attempt to seek out the lamp" Rubrum argued

"I don't think the resources to do such a feat are still around" I said

"Maybe he wishes to have two Majin. And why stop at that, he might be hoping to conjure a whole army. There is information even you don't have. Creating a Majin is still doable today, granted the right sources" Caeruleum explained

"You sure are optimistic" I sarcastically said

"Optimism and Pessimism have no place here, I only speak out of the most fair possibility" Caeruleum replied

Before I could give my piece, thunder shook the valley in the distance as storm clouds settled in over the sun.

"Did I have any scheduled appointments today?" I inquired

"Not that I know of" Rubrum denied

A thunderbolt crashed down in front of me and I recognized who was paying me a visit.

"A surprise visit, it must be important" I guessed

"It is. I come on business that will help you" Thor said

"What's this about?" I raised my eyebrow

Thor walked closer. "Stark is looking for you and your demigod friends. S.H.I.E.L.D has a file on most of you, they hope to bring you all in for questioning"

"He can try"

"You underestimate the ability of modern technology. Stark has satellites and all the tools he needs to track people down"

"I've already beaten his 'modern technology' twice. If he wants to bring us in, he'll need to try hard"

"Stark learns from his mistakes. I'm sure you found your second fight with his much harder. He _will _find you and the others, and if he intends to use our latest recruits, it might not be so pretty"

"Right... Lighter issue, how's Asgard?"

"Loki tried stealing the tesseract again, but I had the help of an earthling, although I can't seem to remember his name... ah, Magnus Chase"

"An earthling? Like a mortal?"

"He's a demigod like you and your friends, but not quite the same. He's Norse like I am"

"Norse demigods, not something I've heard of"

"Oh, they exist" Caeruleum assured

"They aren't as common as Greeks or Romans, but they're out there" Rubrum added

"Right. Point is that there's a lot of issues going down at once..."


	42. Five: A Fun Voyage To Danger

**Leo / November 29th **

**It was time to voyage into the excitement. **

"Look at us! All seven of us are together and going on our first epic quest!" I exclaimed

"To find a magical lamp at the bottom of the ocean?" Percy replied

"Sooo exciting" Jason added sarcastically

"You guys are such downers. It'll be fun!" I said

"I don't know what your definition of fun is" Frank sighed as we climbed up the ladder to the Argo II

Once we boarded the ship, Coach Hedge awaited us there looking kind of grumpy which usually meant some not so good stuff.

"Leo! The Internet isn't working! How am I suppose to watch my programs?" Hedge barked

"I'll get working on it" I held my hands in front of me in defense

"Ok, so what's our plan exactly?" Percy asked, facing Annabeth

"We sail to the mediterranean first, it'll take a little over a day to reach it from here. Once we get there, we use your water powers to help us find that lamp" She explained

"Sounds like a long process" Hazel said. "Then again, we don't have any better ideas"

"I wish there was some kind of find-a-magical-lamp-3000" I wished upon a star

"We're out of luck on this one. We're going to have to play it out by the 'better safe than sorry' kind of way. We don't even if it's in the Mediterranean" Jason said

"You think Iris-Messaging Layton for any information would work?" Percy suggested

"I don't have any drachma coins" Annabeth frowned

"Guess we're SOL then" Percy leaned back onto the couch in the main living room

"Well, you all should find your rooms. I labeled them so you all know" I announced to the others who haven't been aboard the Argo II

Hazel and Percy went to go find their rooms with Annabeth following the latter. Jason and Piper went to go check up on Coach Hedge and make sure he doesn't throw a hissy fit before I fix the internet.

That left two people...

"Is the one with the curly hair your girlfriend?" I asked

Frank swallowed. "Uh... yeah"

"Hmm... you don't sound confident about it"

"I'm one hundred percent confident. Yup, totally sure"

"Alright..."

There was a somewhat awkward silence for a couple of minutes as Frank just stood around, examining his surrounding while I fixed the TV.

"So you just change into animals?" I asked as I screwed a bolt

"Yeah, basically"

"So you could turn into a snake with wings?"

"I don't know about that, haven't really tried non-existent creatures"

"Who's to say you can't? You should give it a shot"

"I don't think I want to be a snake, with or without wings"

"Oh, Frank. One day, turning into a snake will fix all your problems. Count on it"

"I could only imagine..."

Piper and Hazel reentered the room to spare any awkwardness, because that was quickly rising.

"Where's the others?" I inquired

"Jason is talking with Coach Hedge. Only the gods know what Percy and Annabeth are doing" Piper answered

Frank and Hazel both looked uncomfortable at the thought of whatever was going down in that room.

**Percy**

The second Annabeth closed the door behind her, I began to panic, not knowing what came next. I sat on the edge of my bed and she sat down next to me.

"Finally nice to have to some real privacy" She said

"Yeah," I agreed, "too bad it won't last very long..."

There was a short pause.

"You know, when you were gone, I couldn't help but think what happened to you. I was scared and I never stopped searching" Annabeth broke the silence

"I'm sorry" I apologized

"Don't be. It's not your fault... it's none of ours" Annabeth replied

"I'm glad I remembered you though" I placed my hand on hers. "Knowing I had something to look forward really helped me out on the quest"

Annabeth smiled. "Glad you remembered me too. But I wonder why that happened..."

"Layton said it was because you weren't just in my head, but also my heart" I answered

"Aww, that's so sweet"

I blushed. "So um, anyways... how do we move on from this? Do we just pretend it never happened or..."

"That's kind of impossible, considering the fact you've been gone for two-thirds of our relationship. Also meaning you missed two of our anniversaries"

"Right, got it. I'll make that up to you" I assured

"I'm looking forward to it" Annabeth kissed me on the lips and I deepened it

A knock on the door made us both jump up.

"Important business!" Leo called

"Coming!" I responded a bit irritably

"We better go" Annabeth suggested as she got up

I nodded my head and we walked back to the main living room, hand in hand. When we entered, Coach Hedge seemed to be relaxed now that the TV was working, and the others seemed to be conversing about something important.

"What's going on?" I asked

"We're deciding on where to look first" Hazel said

"I think we should look around Turkey first" Frank offered

"I was thinking Greece, considering it's the original battle's exact location" Jason said

"But the lamp must have drifted in all these centuries, it would be more logical to check Libya or Tunisia first" Annabeth said

"Unless it drifted off to the right of the map, around Turkey" Piper replied

"Why don't we just split up? We can cover more land, or sea, that way" I advised

"Yeah, but none of us can really search the sea like you can" Hazel pointed out

"Well I can't just split the ocean in half so we could search the floor. There _has _to be another way to do this" I insisted

"The myth said that the lamp was encased in a permanent storm, created by the sons of Poseidon and Zeus. Maybe if we combine our powers somehow... we can track the lamp" Jason said

I nodded my head. "Good idea, but we don't know exactly how to do that"

"I'm sure you guys will figure it out once were there. We'll stop in the center of the sea by Italy and see what works from there" Annabeth said

"In the mean time, you all can watch this movie with me" Hedge said, not taking his eyes off the TV

"What are you watching?" Piper asked

"A classic, The Titanic" Hedge replied

"That movie sucked" Leo once again showed his distaste

"In my opinion the movie was pretty good" I argued

"Yeah, well the ending was garbage" Leo said

"Was not" I disagreed

**Piper**

Percy and Leo argued on about how The Titanic was either a really good movie, or a really bad one.

It really got me thinking about Percy. After all the talk I heard about him, he wasn't as impressive in person, especially when compared to Jason. People described him as a good looking hero, but he just looked more like a trouble maker skater boy.

Not to say I disliked him or anything, he seemed like a good guy. He just didn't really... live up to the expectations I had set up in my mind.

"And that's why The Titanic was a good movie" Percy concluded

Leo took his five minutes to explain why he thought the movie wasn't good.

"You guys are so childish" Annabeth rolled her eyes

"Tell me about it" I said

"We're trying to have a civil discussion here!" Leo complained

"You guys have different opinions, that's all" Jason replied and the rest of us visibly agreed

This was going to be a long trip, maybe even a boring one...

"I win!" Annabeth exclaimed

"Remind me never to play monopoly with a child of Athena again" Leo groaned

"I say we got pretty close" Percy replied

"Percy, you were the first one about" Annabeth retorted and the rest of us laughed while he rolled his eyes

"Alright then" Leo said. "Let's play a game where no one has an advantage in"

"Oh gods" Jason and Annabeth sighed

"What kind of game are we talking about?" Frank raised his eyebrow

"Truth or dare!" Leo dramatically revealed and we all blinked at him

"Right. Good old truth or dare before we voyage straight into danger" Percy agreed

"I'll go first. Piper, truth or dare" Leo said

"Truth" I replied

"Ok. Is it true... damnit it Piper, pick a dare"

"Nope" I crossed my arms

"Then you leave me no choice" Leo grinned and quickly glanced at Jason

Knowing what he was going to ask I quickly said, "Fine! Dare!"

"That's more like it. I dare you to apply a peanut butter mask"

Frank gagged. "Leo, that'll take forever"

"Well we've got time"

"I hate you" I said

"You know that's not true" Leo took a step back as he applied the last of my peanut butter

I wasn't lying when I said I was never more grossed out. Having peanut butter all over your face wasn't a pleasant feeling. _And _I had to keep it on for five minutes.

"Whatever. Annabeth, truth or dare" I asked

She sighed. "Either one is fine with me"

"Both of them then" Leo suggested

"What? No!" Annabeth denied

"You fell right into that one" Percy chuckled and she lightly hit his arm

"Fine, I'm not a baby" Annabeth said. "But don't you _dare _ask any questions about me and Percy or I will personally -"

"Alright, alright. Just a dare then" I cut her off. "I dare you to take a shower with your clothes on"

**Annabeth**

"There? Happy?" I asked with my arms crossed

I was still dripping wet and my hair was all over the place. The others laughed as expected while Percy handed me a towel, despite him being able to just dry me up.

He looked more taken aback than anything though, probably because of the way my clothes were stuck to me.

"Ok. Percy, I dare you to-"

"You didn't even ask me truth or dare!" Percy protested

"You're suffering with me" I insisted

"Fine" He agreed

"Fine is what I like to hear. I dare you to do a ten minute handstand while handcuffed"

"Oh! I have Chinese handcuffs!" Leo added

"Annabeth! This hurts!" Percy groaned

"Yeah and I'm still freezing" I replied

It probably shouldn't have hurt as much as it should, but because of the Chinese handcuffs, Percy's hands were bent inwards.

"One more minute" Hazel said

Percy shook his head. "I'm either going to pass out or die of exhaustion"

"You freed the god of death and defeated a giant, but you can't do a ten minute handstand?" I asked

"That's different!" Percy responded

"Thirty seconds" Jason said

Once the time was over, Percy fell onto his back and caught his breath as he stared up at the roof.

"Great, now someone get these handcuffs off of me" Percy requested

"Oh um, about that..." Leo rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Leo, take them off" Percy ordered, holding his hands up

"I'm sorry but I only had the metal kind, not any of the plastic ones!" Leo apologized

"LEO!"

"Worst. Dare. Ever" Percy said as I used Riptide to cut through the handcuffs

"You try taking a shower with your clothes on. It's way worse than it seems" I replied

"I think I would rather do the shower, that looked kind of painful" Frank said

"Same here. The handcuffs were a little extra too" Piper agreed

"Whatever, it's fine. Hazel, truth or dare" Percy asked

"Dare" Hazel quickly chose

"Alright. I dare you to shout the first sentence that comes to your mind" Percy dared

"Screw you!"

There was an awkward silence as Hazel clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Alright then... moving on" Leo said

Hazel swallowed. "Um, sorry. Jason, truth or dare"

"Truth" He replied

"Of _course _the goody two shoes chose truth" Leo crossed his arms and shook his head disappointingly

"Everyone chose dares so I thought I would be different" Jason defended

"Is it true that you fought Krios alone?" Hazel inquired

"Well, yeah" Jason confirmed

"Boring" Leo dragged out the last syllable

"Frank, truth or dare" Jason asked

"Dare"

"I dare you too brush Hazel's teeth"

"Why thank you Frank" Hazel said once he was done

"That was way harder than I thought it was going to be" Frank wiped sweat off his forehead

Leo laughed. "Yeah yeah"

"Now we're only left with one person" Percy said

Frank grinned.

Leo slammed his hands on the door. "How much longer?"

"Five more minutes!"

"It's only been five minutes?" Leo shouted

"Yeah, deal with it!" Frank replied and we all laughed

The dare? Stand in the extremely small and very claustrophobic tool shed in the dark for ten minutes.

"Leo! The TV isn't working again!" Hedge exclaimed from the other room

"Oh well, that's my call to action!" Leo attempted to open the door knob but Percy held it in place

"You're not going anywhere" Percy said

"This is_ your _game Leo" Piper reminded

"I hate my games" He groaned

"Hey, how long have we been playing this anyways?" Hazel asked

"No more than two hours" I answered

"Great, only twenty two more to go" Leo said

"That means twenty two more rounds" Percy joked

"NO!" Leo slammed his fist on the door again

**Layton / November 29th**

"You guys feel that?"

"The presence is heavy, very evil-sorcerer-like" Caeruleum said. "And it's approaching quickly"

"So the lamp remained in the Mediterranean after all, but this thing is really large" I concluded

"Perhaps you have a spell that could find the storm that encases the lamp" Rubrum suggested

"I already tried that but I can't seem to find it. At this point, it looks like I might have to face Xander and take the lamp from him" I figured

"That wouldn't be too bad of an idea. How powerful can an evil sorcerer be?" Caeruleum agreed

"I'm not _that _good. He's definitely better than me if Athena wasn't over exaggerating" I replied

Just as I said that, there was a sharp presence that appeared. It was far but I could be over there within seconds using instantaneous movement.

"There he is" I muttered

"You can't face him head on" Rubrum said

"I have no other choice"

My suit encased me and I placed two fingers up to my forehead while mentally prepping myself for the next challenged that laid ahead. The attack of the Majin would begin here if I failed.


	43. Six: Play Your Cards

**Narrator / November 29th **

**Watching two expert magicians duke it out **was probably one of these most confusing things someone could watch.

Unfortunately, that was what was about to happen. Our current protagonist, Layton entered the vast chuck of land on Egypt that touched the sea.

Our antagonist, Xander wore a dark robe that concealed his identity, but his age could be guessed at due to his posture. From our protagonist's view, Xander seemed to be using some kind of magical fishing rod to reel in the Majin Lamp.

Quickly springing into action, Layton summonsed a magical playing card that he chucked like a frisbee, and it cut straight through the rod. Xander looked around until he spotted the person who dared interrupt his business.

"Well, a son of Hecate" Xander greeted

His voice was raspy like how an old person should sound, but it was still loud and carried a certain echo that could be considering terrifying to some demigods.

"You're not getting that lamp" Layton replied

"Yet, fate wills it so" Xander said

"Who are you to decide fate's will" Layton retorted

"I'm simply making an educated conclusion based on statistics. You cannot beat me" Xander explained

"Actions will speaker loud than words here, old man"

Layton held out his palm and a column of fire shot out of it. Usually, this is the first move he used in a battle in order to determine the best way of taking them out.

Xander simply waved his hand and the fire evaporated into the thin air, as if it had never appeared.

"Simple elemental spells is far from the way to beat me" Xander chuckled

"We'll see"

Holding his two fingers out like a finger-gun, a bolt of electricity shot out from Layton's hand. Xander held out his palm and a large checker-patterned mirror appeared that completely stopped the attack.

The mirror charged forward but Layton quickly smashed it to pieces, knowing what the result would if he were to come into contact with it.

"Mirror dimension, been there, done that" Layton said

Xander held his palms up to the sky and gravity seemingly flipped upside down. Not being use to the upside-down view, as if he were hanging from a ceiling, Layton staggered back.

Three holes were magically dug into the ground in a triangular formation around Layton, and skeleton warriors clawed their way out of the sand. Whatever they were, they knew how to fight and were accustomed to the upside-down playing field.

The skeleton warriors continued to slash away, with Layton blocking using the toughest part of his armor, the gloves. This left neither sides being able to hit the other.

"You wield the ancient metal, but it won't save you" Xander warned

Suddenly, Layton remembered a spell that the Sorcerer Supreme taught him. He snapped his fingers and the gravity began to roll as if god (or gods) had decided to fold up the world like a tortilla.

The speed kept on increasing until Xander was forced to stop it and return gravity to normal. As soon as he did, Layton struck the air in front of him which sent a cylinder-shaped shockwave that hit Xander straight in the stomach, making him stumble and the skeletons disappear.

"You might have your old spells but there's been a lot of new ones made since your time" Layton said

"Then let's see if you can keep up"

In a single second, Layton found himself standing in a dark open area with absolutely nothing around him. The floor below him was a ghosty green and the sky was as black as it could be.

Then, a train sped in from the right side and slammed into Layton, continuing to accelerate for a few seconds until it reached a tunnel with no floor.

He fell through the floor until he landed in bright white area that was nearly blinding. Before he could cast a spell, a large sea serpent erupted from the ground and stood before him. It curved downwards and swallowed him up.

After being disgustingly swallowed, Layton was in a wide jungle area with tall trees and vines for the creatures that inhabited the place to swing from. The vines shifted into a purple color and wrapped completely around him, even covering his face and mouth.

Falling sideways, Layton struggled against the vines but they got tighter and tight the more he did. Despite not being able to see, he could tell Xander was approaching him from his left side.

"Don't tell me you've been defeated by simple illusion magic" Xander cackled

Layton attempted to reply but it came out muffled. Xander lifted his hand up and the vines squeezed so tight that a normal demigod's head would explode within a few seconds.

Around Xander, everything was replaced by green shattered glass like a window that had been hit by a fast-pitched baseball, but the ball had bounced off instead of making a hole. Sensing a presence behind him, Xander jolted around and was met by a punch to the face that sent him crashing into a tree.

Reality was restored and they were back on the beach, Xander on the ground and Layton catching his breath and itching where the vines had left a somewhat rash.

"I have my own tricks" Layton assured

"You're too late, I can feel the lamp coming to me, and you're almost finished" Xander stood up

"There's more coming. And some of them more powerful than I am. Release The Majin, and he'll be defeated. I don't doubt it" Layton promised

"Defeat The Majin? You modern time demigods lack the resource and the power to do such a thing"

"You'd be surprised how much the times have changed"

"Don't you get it?" Xander exclaimed. "I already foresaw my future threats, you of all people should know I'm right. The gods deserve to be destroyed, they rule like monarchs. The world requires balancing where only the superior may survive"

"I don't get it"

"Because of their filthy rule, society has been transformed into a dystopia. When Majin Kai awakens, he will absorb the gods and become the supreme ruler of Earth"

"Gaea is rising, she'll reject Majin Kai and destroy him too along with the rest of us. If anything, you should be helping, or you'll never have a chance either"

"But with the combine power of the olympians, no one could possibly stop Majin Kai. Not even the earth mother herself"

"And what? Don't you know that as soon as he absorbs the Olympians, he'll turn on you too. No one could possibly handle that much power"

"Nonsense. I've made sure that he would always stay loyal to me, and do my bidding"

"If you say so, cocky wizard"

A giant hole opened up in the space between the two. A large skeletal hand gripped the edge and began to pull the body up.

As soon as the large skeleton, that stood at about twenty-five feet tall stepped out onto the beach, the hole closed.

"Majin Kai is not the only dangerous creature that I've created"

The large skeleton punched the ground and Layton barely managed to roll out of the way, but the shockwave that came from the force still sent him flying back a couple of feet.

"While you die at the hands of my warrior, I'll be off to find that lamp" Xander taunted

The evil sorcerer turned and began to walk away, presumably in the direction of the lamp.

"Not so fast" Layton placed two fingers on his forehead and appeared behind Xander

However, the large skeleton turned and around and grabbed him, lifting him up into the air and holding him still.

Xander stood about twenty feet away and summoned up another magical fishing rod that worked its way at reeling in the Majin Lamp from the depths of the sea.

"I've changed my mind," Xander announced," I will grant you the privilege of being the first to witness Majin Kai in centuries. Meanwhile, Kuzmos will hold you in place"

"You named your giant pet skeleton?"

His sarcastic remark was ignored by the dark sorcerer who continued to work their way at the fishing rod.

"Fine then"

For a split second, reality once again shifted into that green shattered glass until it reverted to normal, with Layton standing on top of the giant skeleton's right shoulder.

Layton used all of his force and punched the giant skeleton with all of his strength. If he hadn't had super durable gloves, his hands would have shattered easily upon the impact. Luckily, they were made from the strongest material known to man, or well, _not_ know to man.

Kuzmos's jaw dislocated for a couple of seconds as he tumbled to the side with Layton barely managing to hold on. The skeleton grabbed his jaw and forcibly shifted it back into place.

Then, Kuzmos attempted to grab Layton from his shoulder but the demigod quickly jumped on top of his head and slammed his two fists down.

None of the attacks seemed to do real damage to Kuzmos however, and Layton barely managed to hold on from his attack by gripping the edge of the skeleton's empty eye sockets.

"Puny demigod" Kuzmos creaked

"You cannot harm Kuzmos, even with Vibranium, he's virtually indestructible"

"I already told you old man, things have changed"

Layton spread his hands out and his silver wristbands summoned what the Sorcerer Supreme had called the _Crimson Bands of Cyttorak_.

The dark red ropes that shot out of his bands wrapped around Kuzmos's wrists. Naturally, Layton didn't have the physical strength to do what he was about to, but like Kuzmos, these bands were nearly indestructible and offered versatility.

He pulled his hands towards his chest which pulled Kuzmos's arms towards his head. Once they were close enough, Layton detached the bands from his wrist one at a time and made a knot that permanently left Kuzmos with his arms as a headrest.

Without hesitation, Layton quickly shot a column of fire at Xander while he was distracted. But yet again, the fire evaporated into thin air without the dark sorcerer needing to make any hand motions.

Despite having an empty skull and no available free hands, Kuzmos could still do one thing. He titled his head back and Layton gripped his eye sockets again. Using all of his strength, the giant skeleton rocketed his head forward without enough strength make the demigod that had been on his head go flying a good forty feet away.

He tumbled and rolled a few additional feet until he stood, stomach flat on the ground and his vision hazy.

Nearly squeezed to death twice, hit by a train, eaten by a large sea serphent and being launched that far away, Layton was unable to continue battling, as his bones felt one inch of pressure away from completely breaking.

"You've finally had enough, and my delivery is almost here" Xander said, loud enough so that his opponent demigod could here

Layton tried and tried but his hands were unable to move, he was simply forced to watch the events play out in front of him as his eyes flickered, struggling to stay awake.

**Percy**

"What's going on over there" Piper pointed to a side of the beach where a small storm was moving towards the land

"That has to be it!" Annabeth exclaimed

Frank transformed into an eagle, most likely to get better eyesight, and when he turned back to normal, he had a worried look on his face.

"What do you see?" Jason asked

"Um, guy in a robe with a fishing rod, and a giant skeleton standing next to him" Frank revealed

"Don't know about the skeleton, but that sure sounds like Xander" Annabeth said

"Leo! Get in here!" Piper called

In seconds, Leo emerged from his room and entered the balcony where they currently stood, wearing a Christmas hat.

"Dude, what's with the hat?" I questioned

"It's about to be December bro, I'm getting into my Christmas spirit" Leo answered

"We're about to fight a dark sorcerer and if we're unlucky, a super powerful entity that even the gods fear, and your going to wear that hat?" Hazel said

"Yep" Leo replied

"Whatever," Annabeth dismissed, "Leo, get us closer"

Leo nodded his head and in about five minutes we found ourselves hovering over a few feet away from the giant skeleton.

It attempted to swipe its hand at the Argo II, but he wasn't tall enough to reach us. Maybe if there was a brain inside its hollow shell, it would be smart enough to jump up and grab us.

"So what's our battle plan?" I asked Annabeth

"The giant skeleton doesn't look like it's going to let us through, so half of us will distract him while the others tackle the sorcerer and stop him from reeling in the lamp"

"This is going to be so exciting!" Leo exclaimed

"We'll see about that after we get that lamp" Jason said

"We have no other choice but to get it" I readied Riptide. "Or we could be in major trouble"

Frank exhaled nervously. "Let's do this"


	44. Seven: Wrathful Vengeance Unleashed

**Narrator / November 29th **

"Um guys, we can't get down" Leo said as the giant skeleton continued to try and grab their ladder

"Percy, do you think you could summon a wave?" Annabeth requested

He nodded his head. "On it"

A wave erupted from their left and the giant's right side. The water shifted and wrapped around Kuzmos's ankle and then tugged with enough force for him to fall on his back.

This caught the attention of the sorcerer who only just noticed the giant battle ship hovering over him.

"I think I'd rather not be up here with the wizard down there" Frank said. "I don't want to like, magically fall out"

Leo dropped the ladder and the seven quickly rushed down. As soon as all of their feet touched the ground, Kuzmos was on his feet again and punched the sand in front of them.

"Yuck" Leo spit sand out of his mouth

"Percy and Frank, you're with me" Annabeth said. "The rest of you, get that lamp"

The group nodded their heads and bolted into action. Kuzmos attempted to turn around and grab at the four who dashed at its master, but Percy summoned another wave that splashed its face and gave enough time for Jason to tackle the old man.

"Ok, how do we take this thing out?" Percy asked as he dodged a punch by rolling to the side

"Hit it until it breaks?" Frank suggested

"There has to be some kind of weak spot" Annabeth insisted as her knife skidded off Kuzmos's leg

"You guys do that, I'll keep it distracted" Frank said

Frank transformed into an eagle and flew around Kuzmos's head. The giant skeleton attempted to grab at him multiple times like a little child would with a moth, but Frank was too fast.

Percy and Annabeth continuously struck different places of Kuzmos where they could reach, but nothing seemed to be doing any damage.

"If it has a weak spot, it's not down here" Percy said

"Thanks, Sherlock" Annabeth replied with a teasing grin

"Hey, I was just say-"

Kuzmos turned to the side and kicked Percy into the ocean with most likely enough force to break all of the bones in his body.

"Percy!" Annabeth called out

Frank landed next to Annabeth and turned into a grizzly bear. He charged forward and tackled Kuzmos's leg so that he fell onto his back again.

Thankfully, Percy had landed in the water so most of the injuries he had sustained were being healed. An explosion went off on the seashore and an annoyed Percy emerged.

"I guess that's how were playing" He said

Chains made out of pure solidified water erupted from each of Percy's side and wrapped around Kuzmos's legs, dragging him into the ocean.

As the skeleton was on its back and struggling with the chains while being dragged, Annabeth saw an opening that might just work.

She rushed over and climbed up onto Kuzmos's skull and jumped inside the eye socket. As soon as he did, she was slammed into the wall by the force of Kuzmos titling its head.

"This has to be it then" Annabeth said as she recovered

Annabeth slashed her dagger against the wall she had been slammed into, leaving her half-buried under a pile of golden dust.

"Need some help?" Percy offered her a hand

She flashed a smile and accepted. Percy pulled her out of the icky pile of dust.

"Glad you're ok" Annabeth sighed

"Me too" Percy grinned

"Um, guys" Frank pointed to their side

They jumped in realization and turned to see their friends struggling against an army of ten skeletons about their height. Xander continued to casually reel in the lamp that getting closer and closer while Jason, Leo, Piper and Hazel slashed away at the indestructible skeletons.

"Their weakness is the eye sockets!" Percy revealed as the other three joined the fight

Within moments, all of the skeletons had been turned to dust once their weakness had been discovered. Xander jolted his head to the side and waved a hand at them.

Percy attempted to rush forward, but chains erupted from the ground that held them all in place by their wrists.

"Be patient, demigods. Just a few more moments..."

They all attempted to pull the chains out of the ground, but they weren't strong enough and were forced to watch as Xander knelt down and picked up a golden lamp that had washed up.

The small protective storm around it simply vanished with one wave of Xander's hand.

"No" Jason said quietly

"At last" Xander cackled. "Be free, my creation!"

Xander rubbed the cursive letter m on the lamp and the ground began to shake violently, additionally snapping the chains. The demigods tried once again to attack but the ground shook hard enough that they were just stumbling around like drunk idiots.

A red light erupted from the teapot-shaped lamp's opening and dark red goo began to spill out slowly until there was a three foot pile.

"Ew" Leo gagged as the ground stopped shaking

"Majin Kai is a pile of play doh?" I questioned

Xander laughed mockingly. "Like I said, be patient"

On cue, the goo began to contort and grew to a height of about fix feet and a half. Limbs began to slowly come to life and a facial features slowly began to form.

In moments, before them stood a humanoid-like demon. Its skin was a bubblegum red and it wore white baggy pants along with a belt that had the golden cursive m on it.

Its head had no hair. Instead, a bent antenna curved downwards, away from its head, and with the tip being ignited with a small flame. Instead of ears, it had hollow holes. Similarly, holes appeared like tiny freckles on its arms and chest.

"Majin Kai, you have awoken" Xander said

No sound was made.

"This is awkward" Leo frowned after about a minute

"Silence" Majin Kai snapped

Its voice sounded demonic and boomed across the vicinity, but sounded very young, almost with a childish tone.

"My creation, before you stand sons of Poseidon, Zeus, Hephaestus and a daughter of Athena. These are the ones who imprisoned you" Xander explained

"Wait! That's just a coincidence!" Leo denied

"He's right, you were imprisoned centuries ago" Annabeth backed up

"They look different" Majin Kai noted. "Whoever lies must die"

"I um" Xander nervously stammered. "I do not lie. I freed you! You must believe me! Destroy the demigods that stand before you"

"As you wish" Majin Kai stepped forward

The seven demigods readied their weapons except for Leo who had none and Frank who could just transform.

"This is going to be fun" Majin Kai chuckled as he slowly approached

"It's a seven on one" Jason warned

"I like those odds" The Majin licked his lips with his blue tongue and bared his vampire-like teeth

Percy struck first, slashing Riptide horizontally. Majin Kai quickly contorted back into a pile of goo that dodged the slice, and then reformed to gut Percy hard enough to send him a couple of feet back.

Leo shot a column of flames but Majin Kai simply walked straight through, unaffected, and picked the son of Hephaestus by the neck.

Annabeth stabbed her dagger into the Majin's back but it simply went straight through as if she had stabbed quick sand, its body being made of mushy material.

Majin Kai turned around and also picked up Annabeth the same way, and then slammed the two demigod's heads together before dropping them.

Jason and Piper attacked together but Majin Kai stood there as their weapons cut straight through the mushy body, unable to do damage.

"We can't hurt him if he's not solid" Annabeth groaned as she rubbed her head

Frank transformed into a constructor boa and slithered up Majin Kai's body, tightly wrapping around his neck. It exploded into bunches of small piles of goo and the body stumbled back with its arms attempting to feel its missing head.

"Got it" Frank said as he returned to normal

The seven gathered together again and stood side-by-side, awaiting the result. The goo crawled into one pile and then jumped back onto Majin Kai's head, reforming the head.

"A son of Mars that can shape-shift" Majin Kai hissed. "You demigods are interesting, it's a shame you must die"

The Majin held out its palm and a red energy ball formed unlike any they had ever seen.

Instantly recognizing the description of the technique, the demigods rolled out of the way except for Jason who slashed his sword at the ki blast that had been fired. It split into half and exploded behind him dangerously, covering about five feet in radius.

"You demigods seem to like your swords" Majin Kai frowned

One of Majin Kai's arms began to wiggle and contort until its hand became a sharp spear head. The demon cackled childishly and lunged forward, slashing at the son of Jupiter.

Jason barely blocked and the two engaged into a sword fight. Hazel joined in, attacking from the back but once again doing no damage. Majin Kai spun on its heel and slashed its blade-hand at Hazel, but she quickly ducked and avoided it. Jason stabbed his sword straight through the Majin's chest to no avail.

Majin Kai returned to its pile of goo form and sprung like a coil over to the over five demigods. Once it reformed it quickly slashed at Annabeth but she blocked it with her dagger.

Percy summoned another chain of water that grabbed Majin Kai's blade-arm and tugged on it until the arm popped off of the body like a lego.

The arm turned into a pile of goo and then wrapped around Percy's leg. A pair of teeth formed in it and It bit down onto his leg, causing him to grit his teeth in pain.

"Goodbye" Majin Kai said

The Majin held up its arm up and a large ki blast shot up high into the sky. Once it was about thirty feet in the air, it exploded into a meteor shower and explosions rained down onto the vicinity.

Once the smoke cleared from the explosion, the demigods still stood but had taken heavy damage. Percy knelt down and ripped the goo from his leg. It sprung like a coil and reattached back onto Majin Kai.

"You can't possibly hope to defeat him" Xander said from behind the demigods, watching with curiosity rooted from the fact they had survived that attack

"I was right, this _is _fun" Majin Kai grinned. "You demigods are durable, perhaps I can get some true enjoyment by torturing you all for a bit"

The seven demigods readied themselves as Majin Kai began to slowly walk forward again. Jason concentrated hard and a thunderbolt crashed down onto The Majin, but the electricity was simply absorbed into his elastic body and circulated him.

"You've already tried that before in the past, son of Zeus"

"My dad is Jupiter, we're not the same demigods!" Jason protested

"You will die all the same" Majin Kai replied

The Majin stopped a few feet in front of the group and eyed them carefully, as if choosing who would die first.

"I think I'll start with... you"

He transformed into his goo state and sprung at Annabeth, but Percy jumped in front of her and cut the goo in half mid-air.

It dropped and two half-sized Majin Kai formed that tackled Percy to the ground, biting him with their sharp fangs. The other six jumped into action and with some effort, they pried the two miniature demons off of him.

Jason and Hazel each threw each of them back, and they glued together and reformed into the original once again.

"Percy, are you alright?" Annabeth asked quietly as she checked him for injuries

"Been better" He grunted

Annabeth inhaled sharply once she noticed the multiple spots where Percy was bleeding, and it looked bad. He had jumped into save her and ended up like this. If he didn't get help soon, things wouldn't be so good for the son of Poseidon.

Jason looked around for anything that could help until an idea suddenly popped into his head like Minerva had magically placed it there. He shut his eyes closed and put the rest of his energy into one last resort move.

A thunderbolt crashed down and electrocuted Xander, catching him off guard and causing him to drop the lamp. The other demigods quickly noticed the opening and jumped into action.

Piper and Frank tackled Xander and pinned him to the ground while Hazel dashed over and picked up the lamp. Majin Kai's eyes widened and his arm extended out to over fifteen feet to try and grab Hazel, but Jason quickly severed the arm.

Hazel rubbed the cursive m just like Xander had, and Majin Kai began to contort back into a pile of goo. Once it did, the goo sprang back into lamp and it jittered around until it stopped moving.

"You fools!" Xander shouted and a shockwave of wind pushed them all back, even causing Hazel to drop the lamp. "Now it will wake a week to release him once more!"

Xander picked up the lamp and turned into black smoke, dissipating into the wind.

"W-We did it... for now" Leo exhaled

"Guys" Annabeth called for attention as she sat by Percy's side, trying to stop the bleeding from multiple spots

"Oh shoot, we have to get him to the water" Frank said

Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth all carried Percy over and gently dipped him in until he was fully submerged. Once they had done that, all of the demigods sat down and tended to their own injuries.

"That was crazy, we couldn't even hurt him!" Jason frustratingly dropped his sword

"Hey, it's ok" Piper lightly put her hand on his shoulder. "We have one week to find a way to beat him now, thanks to you"

"She's right" Annabeth agreed. "We can find a way, and I know just the person"


	45. Eight: The Anatomy of a Soul

**Layton / November 29th**

**Maybe karma was real after all. **Scratch that, it had to be looking at the current situation I was in.

When I awoke, I was in a dome-shaped cavern resting in a thin layer of water, half-submerged. I got up and noticed that my suit had been taken off, but most of my injuries remained, causing me to collapse and fall to my knees.

This reminded me of where I had left a certain billionaire after our fight. In fact, it was almost identical. The only way I knew this wasn't the same place was the white flowers surrounding my the small lake I was in.

Additionally, small fish swam around, frogs hopped around on the surface, bees extracted nectar from flowers and there was even a salamander that seemed to be minding its own business.

"Where the heck am I" I muttered

A red and blue orb came out of wristbands and Rubrum and Caeruleum appeared, resting on their respective shoulders.

"You're back in Greece from the looks of it" Rubrum said

"But how did I get here?" I asked

"Perhaps you don't remember, but you used Instantaneous movement to escape Majin Kai's attack" Caeruleum reminded

"That would mean I locked onto someone here" I pointed out

"Yes, I can sense a presence nearby" Caeruleum said

Either I could be in for some luck, or I'm screwed, because I was in no fighting condition. At the same time, the water was seemingly healing me. Even the broken bones I had attained were mending back together.

"You've finally awaken" A gentle voice said

I sat up and turned to my left to see what I could only really describe as a goddess. She wore a white sleeveless dress that touched the floor and her blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes were a forest green color, but they also seemed a bit bright, unlike any I had ever seen.

Around her, flowers blossomed as she walked and the animals all turned their attention to her.

"The goddess of nature?"

She giggled. "I appreciate the compliment, but that wouldn't be me. I am often mistaken for her though. I simply have a strong connection to nature"

"You're a demigod" I stated

"Perceptive. My mother is Demeter" She answered

"I've got a lot of questions to ask, but I'd rather not bombard you, so I'll just push them to the side and be on my way" I said

"But you're in no shape to fight. In fact, when you first appeared here, you almost squished that frog over there" She pointed

I turned and one out of the fifteen or so frogs had their eyes narrowed at me as if they wanted some kind of payback.

"You collapsed into my arms and I placed you here in the lake that has magical healing abilities beyond even the capabilities of Apollo's children" She explained

"So do you live here, or...?"

"Not necessarily, I come by here once a week to visit the animals, but it seems today was your lucky day"

"Ok then. How long until I'm healed? I need to get back out there as soon as possible"

"I assure you that you should be in no rush. Majin Kai has been contained within the lamp again"

"Huh? You know about what's going on?"

"The creatures told me. All wildlife has gotten the word of the Majin's awakening. During his first genocide centuries ago, he mostly targeted nature, and the myth has been passed down ever since"

"So how did a daughter of Demeter end up talking to living creatures? And you seem to know some kind of magic too"

"I read a few spell books when I was younger, but I'm not too experienced" She replied. "The kind of magic I've been accustomed with it more spiritual"

"Spiritual..." I repeated and there were a few moments of silence while I looked around

"I don't believe you remember me. My name is Ava, if that helps"

I studied her closely until I focused in on her eyes, her one distinctive feature. It was a shade of green that I had never seen before, except for one girl I had met a few years ago.

"You're the flower girl..."

Around four years ago when I was fifteen, after Percy had retrieved Zeus's master bolt, I had stumbled across a girl my age who was picking flowers and talking to someone.

I tried hard to find who she was talking to, until I realized that the frog croaking in response to her words was it.

Hesitatingly, I approached her and she jumped back when I was a couple of feet away.

"_Who are you?" _We both questioned each other

"_My name is Ava, what are you doing so deep into the forest?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing, it's not safe out here"_

_"I know it's not safe out here, so you should go find your parents"_

I frowned and muttered, "_Not all of us have that kind of luxury" _

_"So you're like me then..."_

_"That might be the only thing we have in common"_

_"I don't think that's true for anyone"_

_"So... you talk to animals?" _I pointed to the frog and it croaked

_"Yes, I do. It's a natural gift, and I like it a lot. The animals are nice, or at least to me. They help keep me company"_

_"Well, nice to meet you and all, but I have to get moving"_

_"Where are you off to?"_

_"I have to... find someone"_

_"Maybe there's something I could do for you?"_

_"You can't help me. I need to find this person, or else..."_

_"Or else what?" _She took a few steps closer to me and that was when I really noticed her beauty

"_You wouldn't understand. Even I don't really get it..."_

_"Then let's fix that"_

_"What do you-"_

My vision tunneled and I entered a dream state where I replayed the three targets I had already eliminated so far. It was painful to watch but when I came back, Ava had her hand on my forehead and she looked confused.

"_You're cursed by something extremely evil"_

_"What'd you see?"_

_"I didn't see anything but I understand your being forced to do something you don't like. Your soul is stained"_

_"Stained?"_

_"Maybe I can help you. If you just stick around then -"_

_"I can't. You can't help me, and you don't know what did this to me. Plus I'm unable to stay in one place for too long anyways"_

She blushed. _"It won't take too long"_

_"I appreciate the offer, really, but it's only a waste of time"_

_"Only if you say so"_ She muttered a bit disappointingly, and she went back to picking flowers

I continued to move like nothing had happened, and over the years, I had forgotten about that encounter, until now.

"You know, my offer still stands" Ava said

"Surely you saw my suit, you should know I was talking about years ago"

"I do. You're the assassin that everyone fears will come and take them one day, because you make it look so easily. Ironically, you're not afraid to come out into the day, considering what they call you"

"Yeah, me" I said

"Sorry, not you. You know what I mean. Lunam Miles is what the Romans call your other side, or in plain old English just Moon Knight, because of the crescent you wear on your chest"

"It's just honorary. My powers have always been a lot stronger at night" I replied

"So will you let me try now?" Ava asked

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" I agreed

Ava smiled, pleased with herself, and almost looking excited in fact. She walked over and gracefully stepped into the pond, not worrying about her dress that was getting slightly wet.

She knelt down next to me and placed her hand on her forehead. She closed her eyes to concentrate and I did the same thing.

I entered that same dream state I had before. Over the four years of my curse, I had taken out over two thousand targets. Each finishing blow that I delivered flashed before my eyes, with each less merciful than the last by the year.

I had transitioned from doing the bare minimum to overboard, but recently I favored one single strike to the heart, because it was the easiest. I had gotten a tiny bit of control over myself when I entered my other state, so I preferred to end it as soon as possible then be forced to watch them suffer.

Once I had revisited each death, my eyes open and Ava was staring back at me, still looking focused.

She slowly began to pull her hand back, and it was like she was yanking out my soul. A dark red mist followed as she pulled her hand back, like she was physically removing the curse.

The cavern then shook and some rocks from the roof fell into the lake, making a dramatic splash.

"Expecting any visitors? Boyfriend or anything?"

"Um, no" She blushed. "Whatever it is, it's coming fast and doesn't have good intentions"

Heavy footsteps began to approach, the cavern shaking with it each time. I turned my attention to the entrance to the cavern where Ava had come from.

"Almost done..." She mumbled

A head poked through the entrance to the cave and I instantly recognized what was staring right at us. The body became visible and so did the four other heads that It had.

"Ava, you have to stop" I said

"Just one more minute" She insisted

"We don't have a minute" I shook my head and took her hand, placing it on her knee, stopping the entire process

The hydra's middle head shot acid and I was quick to place a barrier that stopped it.

"How did a Hydra get in here?" Ava asked

"Sorry, they say I have a powerful scent" I answered. "And that thing is no normal hydra, its acid melted straight through my barrier"

The other four heads sprayed acid and I motioned my hand. Water from the lake erupted upwards and blocked the acid before crashing down onto the Hydra, causing it to stumble back a bit.

"This Hydra is much more powerful than your average one" Rubrum said

"Yeah, I noticed"

My sword appeared in my hand and I swung it. The blade extended out and it should have cut straight through the Hydra's heads, but it simply bounced off.

"It resisted Vibranium, impressive" Caeruleum noted

"Did you say Vibranium?" Ava questioned

"Long story" I said

The Hydra sprayed more acid and I shot a column of flames that burned straight through and hit the monster, causing it to reel back in pain.

"That's right, they don't like that" I remembered

Caeruleum sighed. "You can be so forgetful, even when your life depends on it"

"So I've been told"

"How come your dragons can talk?" Ava inquired

"Also another long story"

"It's not that long" Rubrum argued. "It all started six years ago when -"

More acid was sprayed by the Hydra and I waved my hand to put a barrier that reflected the acid back on the beast. It didn't hurt it that much, but it certainly did something.

"I can't use my fire, I've spent too much time in this lake" I muttered

"How about the mirror dimension?" Rubrum suggested

"Not enough energy"

"You could maybe borrow some of mine" Ava offered

"How'd you know I could borrow and give energy?" I replied as I summoned a wave that blocked more acid

"To try and take the curse out, I had to read your soul first so I kind of saw most of your abilities"

To buy some time, I put up a large stone barrier in front of us, but I knew that it wouldn't hold for long.

"Here" I held out my hand

She placed her hand on top of mine and blushed as I closed it. I concentrated hard until there was a glow to show that the transfer had been complete. She exhaled from her nose deeply as it finished.

"It feels like I ran a half-mile" She said

"I didn't think children of Demeter could do physical activity"

"Hey!"

The stone wall collapsed as acid sprayed through it. I couldn't risk having the Hydra break the mirror so I needed a small distraction first, even if it was a couple of seconds.

I made a fist with my hand and the flicked open my fingers. Harmless black roses fluttered out of my hands like a wild bird flock and the Hydra flinched back.

Using that, I sent forth the mirror that hit the Hydra like a truck and then absorbed it in.

"So it's stuck in there now?" Ava asked

"Yeah, unless someone who knows the spell frees it, but there's only two other people who I know of that could do such a thing" I assured

The wasted energy caught up to me and I sat down in the lake, criss-crossed, the water barely touching under my knees.

"I'm afraid now that the process didn't finish, it will take time for your soul to recover before we can try again"

"It's fine, it's not like I had my hopes up anyways"

Ava frowned. "Oh"

"Not that I doubted you, it just seemed to good to be true" I quickly said

"So do you have any people you need to find now?"

"I do actually, and if I'm lucky, they're trying to find me too"


	46. Nine: Clash of Morals

**Annabeth / November 30th **

**Frankly, I was getting tired of all of this. **There was just so much going on right now, and way too much for my liking. As a daughter of Athena, I liked to have things planned out ahead of time, but things were just getting thrown left and right.

I had only reunited with Percy for two days now and we were already fighting a great evil that threatened the world - as if we didn't already do that a few months ago.

It was early in the morning and I was the only one awake as I stared down onto Greece from the balcony. It was hard to imagine the chaos that went down there with Layton mainly situated there.

Not to mention that it was soon going to be the place where a large battle would go down, maybe even the biggest in centuries. The Titans seemed hellbent on having the battle here so they could kill the gods from their roots.

As a strategist, their battle plan did make sense, but I had no idea how they were going to do it. How does one exactly destroy a god? The thought seemed basically impossible.

"Hey"

I turned around and Percy stood behind me, rubbing his eyes. It didn't make any sense for him to be walking on his own already considering the injuries he had sustained yesterday, yet here he was.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked as he stood next to me

"Me? You should be resting Percy" I replied

"Too much to think about" He muttered

"What's on your mind"

"Probably the same thing your thinking. We're already being thrusted back into something so large and we only defeated Kronos three months ago"

"Yeah" I agreed

There was silence after that but it wasn't an awkward one, it was more peaceful and relaxing to be just standing here and looking down onto the beautiful land below me.

"I wish we could stay here for a bit, there's so many places I want to visit" I said

"Who's to say we can't? We have a week after all" Percy argued

"We're going to need all the time we can get though. We're still unsure how to beat Majin Kai, much less Xander"

"Annabeth, it's going to be alright" Percy assured. "Let's just take one day, it won't hurt us in the long run"

"But I really don't want to bore you, I just think it's a better use of our time to continue on"

Percy took my hand. "I'm not going to be bored Annabeth, I promise. We haven't done something together in months so if anything, I'm looking forward to it"

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Percy"

"No problem. What kind of boyfriend would I be if we didn't go down there anyway" He replied

"You're an _amazing _boyfriend, Percy" I stated, "seriously. You couldn't be better"

"Well an amazing boyfriend requires an amazing girlfriend" Percy smirked

Someone cleared their throat from behind us. "If you two are done flirting, breakfast should be ready soon"

We turned to find Leo staring at us with bore written all over his eyes. He wasn't that injured except for the one bandage on his right cheek.

"Leo, it's seven in the morning" I said

"It is?" He said. "I must've set my alarm wrong"

"It's fine, but me and Annabeth were thinking on having a day off down in Greece" Percy explained

Leo put on his thinking expression. "I don't really know about that, but if you insist, I can't stop you. We do need to find Layton first though, at least let us get that out of the way"

"We can hit two birds with one stone" Percy nodded

"Might as well get an early start then, I'll wake the others" Leo said

Needless to say, we all weren't in the best of the shape except for maybe Leo. Jason looked exhausted as if he hadn't slept in a week, Piper had bandages covering her arms, Hazel's hair was messy and she had a large bandage on her forehead. Frank's shoulder was bandaged and parts of his hair had caught fire.

For me, I was struggling just a bit to walk and I had bandages on my legs while Percy had taken the most damage out of all of us.

We sat around eating breakfast, all of us too tried to really speak up and say anything. Not that we had anything to say though, besides _I can't believe we got our butts kicked that bad._

"I can't believe we got our butts kicked that bad" Hazel sighed

"Obviously Majin Kai, is no push over. Makes me think about what else is in that book" Jason said

Frank shivered. "Don't even mention it"

"Let's just focus on the present" Piper advised. "Hopefully we won't have to deal with anything else from The Hidden Archives"

"Sssshhh Piper!" Leo scolded. "The fates are listening!"

"Leo, the fates -"

"I don't want to hear it!" Leo cut Jason off. "We're messing with stuff beyond our imagination, so I don't want anyone jinxing us!"

Hazel sighed. "Leo, just ca-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Coach Hedge had me fix the internet at least ten times yesterday alone and -"

"Maybe if you we're better at your job that wouldn't happen" Piper crossed her arms

"Ok miss beauty queen, don't get me start-"

"Ok ok!" Percy said. "I think we're all just a bit cranky after yesterday. Lets just finish our breakfast and move on"

"I'm not cranky" Piper muttered as she continued to eat her cereal

Frank cleared his throat. "Anyway, do we know where we're looking first?"

"We should probably search the lesser populated areas first, that would make the most sense" I said

"Makes sense to me" Hazel agreed

"I got it!" Leo exclaimed. "What if he hired him to -"

"Leo" Jason sighed. "First of all, that would mean killing someone. Second of all, we don't even know how to -"

"Then we can figure it out" Leo said

If this was how the rest of our meetings were going to go, I wasn't so sure about success let alone survival.

Piper scoffed. "I say we hire him on Leo, and then maybe -"

"Woah woah woah. No one's dying just so that we can find someone" Frank said

"Yeah Piper" Leo mocked

"Guys, stop -"

"No, we're finishing this! Piper needs to -"

"Leo just drop -"

"Frank, I haven't even gotten to you yet, so -"

"Alright, enough!" I ordered and everyone went silent immediately. "I don't know what's gotten into you guys, but we need to stay focused and stop acting so childish"

Leo groaned. "Okay, fine. But if Coach Hedge makes me fix the internet or the TV one more time then it's staying off, and he -"

"Leo!" Coach Hedge barked. "The TV isn't working!"

"Ah, good old Greece" Leo said

"You've been to Greece?" I asked

Leo frowned. "No I was just saying - uh, you get the point"

"So where are we?" Hazel inquired

"We're in Agrinio on the west side" I answered

"Let me get this straight. You want to search a country with a population of over ten million for one person that likes to stay in the shadows?" Leo summed up

"Well, no. Like I said, if we start with the lesser populated areas then we can maybe find a clue" I explained

"Maybe we can ask a local" Percy suggested

"Good idea"

We walked through the city looking for someone who might have a good idea of where we could find an assassin. The others seemed to be somewhat interested in our surroundings, but I was the one amazed by the architecture.

Agrinio looked like an excellent mix of both modern and old designs, but sadly some areas looked worn out as if they hadn't been touched in a long time. It was kind of crazy to see some worn out houses next to ones that seemed to be in pristine condition.

Eventually we noticed we were walking in area of the town where there was absolutely no one in sight. Then we all seemed to realize that we hadn't actually seen anyone in the entire city.

"Hold on, where is everyone?" Frank asked

Cued perfectly, fast paced footsteps began to approach us. We turned to our right and a man who seemed to be in his mid thirties ran out of an alleyway looking fearful for his life.

"You guys! Help!" He pleaded as he ran up to us and caught his breath

"What's going on?" Piper replied

"He's after me! You have to stop him! I know you all are demigods so please!"

"What are you talking about?" Percy raised his eyebrow

Over by the alleyway where the man had emerged, white-gloved fingers gripped the corner of the wall. Then, the figure stepped into the full sunlight and spotted his target almost instantly.

"No way" Hazel quietly said

"No no no" The man panicked

"What do we do? We can't let him die but at the same time I'm not sure what we can really do about Layton" Jason said

"I - I'm not sure. Maybe if we stall him then the real Layton will come out" Percy suggested

"Hand him over or you'll meet his same fate" Moon Knight demanded

"I don't like the sound of that, maybe we should just hand him over" Leo said

I had to say, this really was a tough decision. On one hand we would be fighting someone who we had no measure of power, but had been warned not to mess with. On the other, we couldn't just give up a seemingly innocent...

"What'd you do?" I questioned. "Why is there an assassin after you?"

"I don't know! I swear on the River Styx! I've never done anything that bad!" The man insisted

"You're a demigod?" Jason asked

"My father was a son of Hermes, but that's besides the point!"

The man seemed to be on the verge of tears, and considering he hadn't been smitten by swearing on the the River Styx, it most likely meant he really was innocent.

Moon Knight motioned with his hand to hand him over, but Jason stood in front of him protectively.

"We can't let you take innocent lives" Jason said

The assassin twitched like something was trying to take him over - and there most likely was - but he held his ground. "You've got ten seconds"

"Jason, we would risking all of our lives for one person we don't know" Leo argued

"Ten"

"But he's innocent!"

"Nine"

"There's nothing else we can do" Hazel admitted

"Eight"

"Like Percy said! We can just stall for time!" Frank pointed out

"Seven"

"Stalling sounds good" I agreed

"Six"

"You guys forgot he _kills _people for a living! He'll do the same to us!" Leo said

"Five"

"I've got a plan" Jason whispered

"Four"

"What is it?" I asked

"Three"

"When he hits one, this guy will run like there's no tomorrow and we hold him off until he's far enough" Jason explained

"One"

Without question, the man bolted off like an olympic sprinter and Moon Knight watched, standing in place as his target got further and further.

Leo sighed with relief. "Hey, it work-"

The man collapsed like he had fainted from running. The attack was almost invisible except for the faint purple outlines that made it up.

We turned and indeed, the assassin had his fist out in order to send the attack.

"You're playing a game you can't even begin to understand, son of Jupiter" Moon Knight said

Jason looked like he didn't know how to reply

"Time is a valuable thing. I of all people should know. Maybe you will pay with your life"

Percy pulled out Riptide, Piper unsheathed her dagger and Hazel brought out her own sword, but they stood frozen in place after that.

Piper gritted her teeth. "I - I can't move"

"N-Neither can I" Percy said

Frank transformed into a bear and stood up on two legs, but midway, he froze also. On my right, Jason released his lance and readied himself. I tried to move also but it didn't work, it was like my body and my mind refused to cooperate with each other.

"Come now. You will die an honorable death"

Jason lunged forward and swung his sword like he was trying to cut Layton in half, but what he tried to strike disappeared for a split second and then reappeared behind him. Jason stood confused, and looked around.

"Jason! He's behind you!" Leo exclaimed

Not giving a second thought, Jason jolted around and swung his sword, but it was stopped by a single index finger that resisted the force of the blade.

"You're fast. You would be able to beat me naturally, but you can't so long as I stay in this form"

He continued to push his blade but Moon Knight's finger wasn't budging a single inch. With a single kick, Jason was disarmed of his blade and it skidded across the ground behind him.

Then, I got surprised. Jason bear hugged Layton and a thunderbolt crashed down onto the two of them violently. Smoke from the impact covered the result but we waited impatiently. It cleared and Jason was alright, but Layton was slouched over and looking at the ground, steam coming off of his suit.

A purple glow flowed around Layton's suit until it exploded into those particles that got absorbed by the ring he wore. He scratched his head as if trying to remember something.

"What just happened?" He asked

"I think Jason fried your brain" Percy said

"Weird" Jason mumbled

"Good things you guys found me though, I might have found a way to beat Xander and Majin Kai" Layton revealed

"Finally, some good news!" Leo celebrated

"But there's a catch"

"We'll take what we can get" Percy replied

"Better than nothing" Hazel added

"We should probably head back to the ship. It's a big catch"


	47. Ten: Emotions

**Layton / November 30th**

**I use to think that I had a worst life than most people. **In fact, there was a time where I had seriously thought no one had it worse than me.

But I was yet to a certain group of seven demigods whose lives were just as bad, if not worse, then mine. Most demigods would rather not have been one, for the sake of not needing to the gods' dirty work.

Yet, at the same time, someone had to do it. Unluckily for us, we were given the responsibility of defeating the world's largest threat as of now. It was almost crazy to think that almost four months ago I was in a completely different spot than I was now.

I stared at the folded pair of clothes in front of me. Somehow, they always seemed to be repair themselves. Hera had given them to me so that must've been the reason why - some kind of magical trickery.

There was a more complex reason as to why I had requested such a design. First of all, the crescent on my chest symbolized a lot to me. The moon represented rebirth and death, something I had gone through.

And I had always had felt a strong connection to the moon. Additionally, my powers were always kind of amplified during the night. I had no idea why that was it, but it must've been because of the darkness inside.

If I really could get the curse removed - within time - I would make to sure to trash the suit. I wore both a hood and a mask because I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of me being the last face my target will see.

Currently I was situated in the Argo II's spare room. None of my powers were working and my wristbands were unresponsive, most likely because of the injury to my soul from the failed attempt to remove Kronos's curse.

Still, the concept of a soul and how complex it was still mystified me. Ava had done her best to try and explain, but it clearly wasn't my kind of thing.

When Jason's thunderbolt had electrocuted me, It was the first I had ever come out of my cursed state confused. I was always conscious but unable to do anything when my other half came out. However, this time I had no idea what had happened. I just shook it off as some kind of odd mix between electricity and my damaged soul.

**Annabeth**

"Ironically, there's a spell in The Hidden Archives that we can use to take out Majin Kai for good" Layton said

"But I don't get why Xander is still able to release him if we trapped him in the lamp" Jason replied

"The storm that encased the lamp helped keep him completely contained. Without it, Xander can release him again within time" Layton explained

"Ok, so about this spell" Hazel said. "How does it work exactly?"

"I don't completely understand it. Well, I half understand it. That's because half of the page is missing in the book" Layton revealed

"A missing page?" Piper asked. "How's that possible?"

"I'm not sure. But without the other half, we can't properly preform the spell" Layton answered

All this talk about a missing page from The Hidden Archives brought one conversation back to my mind from a couple of days ago. Reyna said that the page she found was about some kind of dark spell...

I raised my hand. "Reyna said that she had found a page from the book about some kind of dark spell"

"Then we have to go back to Camp Jupiter immediately" Jason suggested

"So much for visiting Greece" Percy muttered

"We can always come back" I pointed out

"Alright. It's settled. We go back to Camp Jupiter and get that other half of the page from Reyna so we can take out Majin Kai as soon as possible" Frank said

"Hold on, wasn't there some kind of catch?" Hazel reminded

"Yeah" Layton confirmed. "We need Majin Kai to be released from the lamp, and only then we can do the spell. The problem is, we have no idea where Xander is, and if we aren't quick enough, a lot of lives could be lost"

"How do we track an ancient evil wizard?" Leo asked. "Is there some kind of spell for that, or...?"

"Xander doesn't have the kind of energy I need to find someone using Instantaneous Movement, but there's someone I know who could help us find him once we're done mastering the spell"

"I don't want to jinx it or anything" Percy quickly glanced at Leo. "But it seems like things might be going our way for once"

Frank sighed with relief. "Finally, some good news"

"I wouldn't get so cocky knowing our track record" Jason warned

"He's right. There's a reason the spell was written in the archives" Layton added

Late at night I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulder. I was about to yell at them from waking me up at this time, until I saw who it was.

"Percy?"

"Hey. Uh, sorry if in advance for waking you up at this time" He apologized

"No, it's fine" I said. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's kind of long, but I really don't want Coach Hedge to find out that I'm here so -"

"You're scared of Coach Hedge?" I laughed quietly. "Percy, you're almost seventeen and he's barely five feet"

"Have you seen his baseball bat?" Percy replied

"Yes, I have" I grinned. "Here, I know where we can go and not get caught"

**Percy**

Somehow, the ship was both huge and cozy, just like many of the boarding schools I had gotten kicked out of.

Annabeth and I crept downstairs to the second deck, where I hadn't explored yet. We went past the engine room - which looked too much like a jungle gym for my liking - and cables that were messily snaked across the floor

We continued on and we reached a set of wooden double doors that opened up into a large stable. The room spelled like fresh hay just like the Pegasi stables back at Camp Half-Blood.

In the center of the room, a twenty-foot-square see-through panel was the floor. Down below, the night landscape whisked past us.

"Really? A glass-bottom boated?" I questioned

"We'll be fine" Annabeth assured

She grabbed a blanket from one of the stable gates and spread it across part of the glass floor. "Come sit with me"

I sat down and it was like we were having a picnic, only without food which I could use right now.

"So what's with the stables?" I inquired

"Well, it was for the Pegasi to come and go, but he didn't realize that they preferred to roam free, so they're always empty"

"Come and go? You mean they would go through two flights of stairs to come here?"

"These are bay doors, just like a bomber" Annabeth explained

"So we're sitting on doors that could open at any second?" I raised my eyebrow

"Basically" Annabeth shrugged. "They won't open though... most likely"

"Very assuring" I chuckled

Annabeth smiled. "Does this place remind you of anywhere?"

I looked around and studied the cages and stables. The Celestial bronze lamp that illuminated the vicinity, the smell of hay, and Annabeth who sat close to me, ever so beautiful in the amber light.

"The zoo truck we took to Las Vegas..."

"Yeah. It was the first time we really talked, just you and me. I told you about my family and you actually listened..." Annabeth said, talking out her camp necklace that had a clay bead for each year at camp, her dad's college ring, and the red coral pendant I had given her that one day Layton made it snow. "It also reminds me of how long we've known each other. We were only twelve Percy, that's kind of hard to believe"

"You're not wrong" I agreed. "Time just kind of flew by, and I'm not talking about Kronos"

Annabeth laughed and leaved over, kissing me - just a good, proper one, where no one could interrupt us.

"I really missed you Percy"

I wanted to tell her the same thing, but I knew that it was too small of a comment. Part of the reason I wanted to survive so bad was because I had just been thinking about seeing Annabeth again. She was my driving force and _I miss you _didn't really just cut it.

Being with Annabeth again also kind of made all of the event at Camp Jupiter seem unreal. Not that they were bad, but they had opened my eyes to a lot of things.

I exhaled nervously. "Annabeth, in New Rome, demigods can live out their lives in peace away from monsters and stuff:

Annabeth turned guarded. "I know, Reyna told me. But Percy, you belong back at Camp Half-Blood. That other life with the Romans and Camp Jupiter, it-"

"I know" I sighed. "It was just that, when I was there, I saw so many demigods living without any fear, kids going to college, couples getting married and raising nice families. We don't have any of that at Camp Half-Blood, and I couldn't help but think about us... maybe someday, if and when we get past all of us, this we could... uh..."

"Oh" Annabeth blushed

That probably wasn't a good idea now that I thought about it. Even though I had known Annabeth for so long, it still felt like I didn't know that much about her. Even after dating for a whole month, I still felt scared of doing something wrong and hurting our delicate relationship.

"Sorry, forget I mentioned it" I stammered

"It's fine Percy, really. I think it's so sweet, but that seems like something that's so far down the road from now"

"I know, I just wish we didn't have to go through all of this. We could've at least have gotten a break or something..."

"Right, but let's not worry about it until the times comes. We have until morning" Annabeth said

We sat together in the amber moonlight and enjoyed each other's warmth, and listening to the other's heartbeat. Before I knew it, all of the sounds deafened and the lights went out.

**December 1st**

I woke up when the daylight coming through the glass door hit my eyes with an irritating brightness.

"Oh gods, you're in _so _much trouble"

I turned and Frank was staring at us with a terrified look on his face. But what I was more concerned about, was the small blue dragon perched on his left shoulder.

"What?" I rubbed my eyes

"Everyone thinks you guys got kidnapped" Frank said

"Oh, we just fell asleep" I replied

"Among other things from the looks of it" The blue dragon spoke

"Hold on, am I still asleep? There's a tiny dragon on your shoulder and it's talking" I said

"I am _not _tiny" The dragon snorted, blowing steam

The voice of the dragon was somewhat hard to explain, but it sounded like a twenty year old woman with a British accent.

Annabeth stirred next to me and when she opened her eyes, she immediately blushed. "Frank! W-We just came to talk, and we kind of fell asleep"

"I um, is that it?" Frank questioned. "Wait! I don't want to know"

"All we did was talk" Annabeth assured

"And kiss a couple of times" I added

Annabeth swatted my arm. "You're not helping!"

"So this is the mighty Percy Jackson, what an intriguing demigod" The dragon said

"Ok, seriously. What's with the dragon?"

Frank cleared his throat. "Percy, this is Caeruleum, and besides that, I have no idea"

"Ah, me and Rubrum are knowledge dragons that use to belong to Athena. However, after the first Titan war, we were imprisoned until six years ago, Layton freed us"

"You're Layton's pets?" I asked, holding back a smile

"We are _not _pets, son of Poseidon. I would watch your tongue if I were you" Caeruleum threatened, narrowing her bright blue eyes

"We uh, we should go meet for breakfast. They might want you to explain what you did - or didn't do - gods, I don't want to know but that faun - saytr, will kill me" Frank stammered

"Never in my life!" Coach Hedge exclaimed. "Such irresponsibility! Rules are rules!"

"Coach, it was a simple accident" Annabeth said

"Also, you're sounding like Terminus" I backed up

"Simple? And Is that an insult Jackson?" Hedge narrowed his eyes

"I swear it won't happen again, Coach. Now, we have things to get to" I said

"On the styx!" Hedge ordered

"Oh uh - I don't know about that..."

"Alright, enough" Layton said. "We should be arriving at Camp Jupiter in around ten minutes"

"Grab some food everyone," Jason announced, "let's get started"


	48. Eleven: Down The Rabbit Hole

**Percy / December 1st**

**I wasn't completely excited to come back to Camp Jupiter. **Mainly because we had only left a couple of days ago and we had already returned, failing our quest to stop Xander from releasing Majin Kai.

_Hey everyone, we kind of failed our quest and now the whole world could be wiped out. _Layton had stressed the danger of Majin Kai's control over ki. He described it an ancient and dangerous art with pure destructive potential.

"_But you can kill fire with fire" _He had said, adding that the spell we were going to try and use had to do with ki

Leo was mostly excited about that one. "_We get to learn to shoot lasers! Alright!"_

Only problem was that ki was a lost art ever since centuries ago, the most powerful ki user history had ever seen, wiped all its users out. Layton didn't say a name but he did mention that they were written about in The Hidden Archives.

The Agro II came to stop, hovering above New Rome, with a crowd gathering that was most likely waiting to hear the good news. From the looks of it, the lake had gone back to normal too so they must've had their hopes up. Only the more reason to feel guilty.

We climbed down the ladder and were immediately met by Reyna and Octavian.

"Well?" Octavian said

"We couldn't stop him, sorry" Hazel apologized

"The Majin is free?" Reyna asked

I nodded. "He's free and we all got hurt pretty bad when we tried fighting him, but we did manage to contain him in the lamp again. We have six days until he comes back out, if not sooner"

"Reyna, that page you have from the archives, we need it" Annabeth said

"The one that looks like a dark spell?" Octavian replied. "Just what are you planning, Greek?"

"We're not planning anything" I insisted. "If we want to defeat Majin Kai before he begins his genocidal rampage again, we need the page"

"Very well, Annabeth can come with me while the rest of you stay out here" Reyna said

The rest of us broke out into different actives mean while. Jason and Piper went to do more exploring while Leo, surprisingly accompanied by Octavian, went to work on the ship. Layton went off to a different part of camp most likely to play tricks on the faun.

Me, Frank and Hazel were hanging out by a water fountain, trying to play a guessing game of what kind of spell we would need to learn.

"What if it's just a simple sealing spell?" I guessed

"It can't be that easy, remember it has to be in the book for a reason" Hazel reminded

"What about an instant kill spell?" I said

"I mean, maybe. Knowing what kind of stuff is in that book, it's always a possibility" Hazel pointed out

"Maybe we're overthinking it" Frank said

**Annabeth**

"Do you see the small red building over on the northern side?" Reyna asked

It's temple of Bellona, my mother. Unlike most Roman gods, she has no Greek equivalent. She is truly Roman"

I didn't say anything out of respect for my little knowledge about the Roman goddess. Maybe I should have studied about it before coming here.

"When Romans go to war, we visit the Temple of Bellona. Inside there's a symbolic patch of ground that represents enemy soil. We stab a spear into the ground to show that we're at war. You see, Roman's believe that offense is the best defense. Whenever our ancestors felt threatened, they invaded to protect themselves" Reyna explained

"And they conquered everyone around then. Carthage, Ghauls -"

"And Greeks" Reyna finished. "My point is, Rome's nature to cooperate with others is not so there. Conflicts between Greeks and Romans have been some of the most horrible wars in human history"

"But it doesn't have to be that way" I replied. "If we don't work together, we'll both be destroyed"

"I know" Reyna said. "But I'm doubting cooperation is possible. Juno's plan may be flawed. Even gods and goddesses make mistakes"

We entered the principia and Reyna drug through a drawer until she pulled out a small scroll. She placed it in my hands as if it were a delicate glass vase.

"I don't trust Hera, or Juno. But I _do _know that I trust my friends. We can work together with enough effort" I said

"Very well" Reyna agreed as we made our way out of the building. "But if you're going to go to ancient lands eventually, especially Rome itself, there's something you need to know about your mother"

The silver coin that had been gifted to me from Athena felt heavier in my pocket and my heartbeat picked up.

"W-What?"

"Back on Circe's island, we had many visitors. About a year before you arrived, a young man washed ashore. He'd been at drift for days, and his words didn't make much sense, but he did say he was a son of Athena..." Reyna explained

"So what happened?"

"Eventually he was turned into a guinea pig by Circe. But before that, he kept rambling on about following the Mark of Athena" Reyna informed. "He claimed to have gone to Rome"

"Did he say anything about the quest?"

Reyna shook her head. "At the time I had no idea what he meant. But when I became praetor here, my suspicions arose. There's an old legend that's been passed down and if it's true, it may be the cause between the Greeks and Romans rivalry. Until an old score is settled, they will never be at peace"

"Never be at peace..." I repeated quietly

A bright light flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned just in time to see an explosion blast a new crater into the forum. Demigods surrounding the area began to panic as a burning couch tumbled through the air.

"What's going on?" I questioned

"You've betrayed our trust" Reyna said

"What? Never! I swear, it's not possible! It can't be us!" I insisted

"That may be true, but someone will have to pay regardless"

Down in the forum, chaos was quickly spreading like a violent and out of control wildfire. Crowds pushed and shoved each other and fistfights were breaking out in masses.

"Bloodshed" Reyna muttered

I had the horrible though that this may be the last time and Reyna ever agreed as we ran down the hill. I was sure that if weapons had been allowed in the city, there would tons of deaths, including my friends.

Some threw plates, food, rocks and other objects at the Argo II which did absolutely nothing. Around Piper and Jason, several dozen Romans surrounded them. Jason, whose forehead was bleeding, tried to calm them down while Piper's charmspeak was useless against the anger of the demigods.

"We're on your side! I swear!" Jason exclaimed, but the orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and the warship didn't help his case

The Argo II fired off more flaming spears and one blasted a toga shop to smithereens.

"I hate my job sometimes" Reyna complained before rushing off towards the legionaries in the distance

_Where are you Percy? _I thought as I scanned the forum. The only familiar face I could recognize from here was Layton who was cornered and fighting off about twenty Romans. His cheek was bleeding and he was struggling to fend off so many people.

I rushed in and Romans tried to grab me but I ducked and plunged into the crowd. Within time I finally spotted Percy. He was with Hazel and Frank standing in the middle of a fountain. His toga was in tatters but other than that, he didn't have too many sustained injuries.

Back on the Argo II I saw Octavian clinging desperately to the rope ladder, trying to climb down to safety. Normally I would have laughed but this was serious.

"Annabeth!" Percy said. "What's happening?"

"I don't know!"

"The Greeks fired on us! They're traitors!" Octavian shouted. "Leo has trained his weapons on Rome!"

"You're lying!" I shouted back

"I am not!" Octavian shrieked. "I saw it happen with my own eyes!"

The Argo II fired again and Legionaries scattered around to avoid the attack. If the Romans were going to extract their revenge, they probably outnumbered Camp Half-Blood a hundred to one.

Layton appeared next to the three of us using Instantaneous Movement. Rubrum and Caeruleum were situated on either of his shoulders and they looked scared.

"We have to leave" I said. "Like, now"

Percy nodded. "Hazel, Frank, this is your camp, are you guys coming?"

"Of course" Frank replied

"First we need to get onto the Argo II though" Hazel pointed out

"Easier said than done" Layton said as his wristbands began to spin

A red circular disc appeared in front of Layton with a variety of different symbols. The knowledge dragons reverted into singular orbs of energy and floated through it. Suddenly, the large dragon Ferox bursted to life.

Ferox was a dragon that stood up on two legs with an insanely large wingspan and teeth that could tear through a steel building. His arms looked strangely like a t-rex's from Jurassic Park and his tail was about twenty feet long with a green flame on the tip. Other than that, his skin was a maroon red and the eyes and wings were blue.

Percy continued to blast the Roman mob with water until Ferox stepped forward and scared off the crowd around us.

"Ferox, Mythical Flame" Layton ordered

Ferox titled its head back and then spat a high velocity fireball that hit the Argo II, causing it to grain and tilt sideways. Octavian managed to hang on somehow.

"Romans! Please!" Jason cried from far away

Jason tried to shield Piper from the plates and stones being thrown but a brick nailed him in the eye and he crumpled. With that, the crowd surged forward and Piper ordered them back with charmspeak. They hesitated but it wasn't going to last long.

"You guys aren't getting through the crowd without a distraction. Luckily we have a huge dragon" Layton said

Ferox shrieked and it sounded like something straight out of a Godzilla movie. The dragon titled its head forward and sprayed steam across the entire vicinity that hid everyone from sight.

"That won't do much, so grab those two and get up on the ship. I'll stop the legion from causing more damage to the ship" Layton instructed as he boarded Ferox

**Percy**

We dashed into the smoke towards where we had seen Jason and Piper. We found them with Jason on the ground and Piper checking for any injuries.

"We have to go, now" I said

Piper nodded and helped Jason up. We scrambled through the crowd and past Romans who had no idea where they were going with all the smoke. We made it in time to see the smoke clear and for the Romans spot us. They surged forward but Layton's humongous dragon landed in front of them.

"Nothing personal" Layton waved his hand and Ferox shot a bolt of thunder from its mouth that destroyed catapults trained on the Argo II.

We climbed up the ladder and past a row of broken aerial oars onto the deck that had its rigging on fire and the foresail was ripped down the middle.

Coach Hedge wasn't in sight but Leo was calmly reloading the ballista as if it was his daily job.

"Leo! What are you doing!" Annabeth shouted

"We must destroy them..." He faced Annabeth and we flinched back at the cursive letter ?ￂﾠon his forehead.

He turned back to the ballista but I quickly tackled him and his head hit the deck so hard that his eyes rolled up so that only white showed.

Around us, the dragon circled the ship until Layton hopped on board. It reverted into a red and blue dot and the pet dragons were back on Layton's shoulders.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He said

Annabeth ran to the helm and looked over the controls, cursing something under her breath in Greek. She grabbed some kind of throttle and yanked it back. The ship groaned again and the bow titled to a terrifying angle as the mooring lines snapped, and the Argo II shot straight into the clouds.

"Down the rabbit hole we go" I sighed

"So much for getting the Romans on our side..." Frank added

"Xander... he did this" Layton said. "He must have known that we weren't going to let him rest, so he tried setting us back"

Annabeth held up a small scroll of paper. "But we did get this"

"Then that's all we need" Layton replied


	49. Twelve: Pure Destruction

**Leo**

**I need a time machine. **If I could just go back and jump off the Argo II before doing what I just did, I might do it.

"Again" Annabeth said. "What happened?"

I slumped into my chair. My head still throbbed from hitting the deck when Percy tackled me. Around us, my beautiful ship was ruined. Not only had we been hit by Roman attacks, Ferox packed one Hades of an attack. A fire ball to be more exact.

And Coach Hedge didn't help either. The satellite array that gave us the onboard internet and TV was blown to bits. Festus was also coughing up smoke like he had something stuck in his throat.

"I don't really I know. I just saw a quick vision of Xander in some kind of dark room moving his hands and the rest... it's fuzzy" I said

The fact that there was so many people looking at me didn't help me remember either. I couldn't really remember all that stuff under this pressure.

Annabeth looked angry, not at me really, but just in general. Coach Hedge looked like he was about to discipline someone, Percy looked understanding (thank the gods), Piper, Hazel, and Frank all looked sad while Layton seemed interested for some reason.

"Xander must be plotting with Gaea" Layton guessed as he pet Caeruleum who was resting on the table. "Not only did he try to prevent us from getting the page, he divided the Greeks and the Romans"

"How did he know that we were after the spell though?" Hazel asked

"He's a powerful sorcerer. Less powerful ones have spells that can be used to spy on people" Layton answered. "He could be watching us right now if he wanted to"

Normally I'd have said something comedic by now, but I just wasn't in the mood. It was my fault that Greeks and Romans might be going to war now. In fact, I might have just screwed us all over and if Gaea wins, it would be on me.

"Let's just focus on the good stuff" Percy advised. "What about the page"

"We're about to find out" Layton muttered and snapped his fingers, causing The Hidden Archives to appear on the table

He casted his reading spell and flipped through the pages until towards the middle, he found a page that had the top half ripped off. He placed the half from Reyna on top of it and it clicked back together like a lego with a golden glow.

Layton and the dragons, who seemed to be able to read it as well, scanned through the page. Caeruleum seemed intrigued while Layton and Rubrum seemed a bit worried.

"Oh gods. This is definitely in here for a reason" He said

"Will it work though?" Annabeth asked

"It'll work...," Layton confirmed, "assuming someone learns the spell"

Jason reentered the room, stumbling a bit and holding a cloth up to his forehead, around where he had been hit. Piper got up and helped him sit down so that we could all listen on.

"So, what's the spell?" Jason inquired

Layton cleared his throat. "Long ago-"

"Hold on" I said. "Aren't all of these 'long ago'?"

"Leo, shush" Piper scolded

"Anyway, there once lived a fierce samurai-demigod in Ancient Japan. He was feared throughout the entire country for being the world's best bounty hunter. While skilled like any samurai, he was mostly feared for one ability. He could harness something called _destruction energy. _It's a powerful and dark variation of ki that causes anything that comes into contact with it to be seemingly wiped from existence.

He developed this ability after falling into the abyss of Tartarus along side his wife after they were attacked by a group of assassins. The wife died but before the samurai could also, he was given The Physician's Cure that brought him back to the mortal world.

The result of dying in Tartarus and being resurrected him gave strange abilities, so he traveled to see Japan's best master of ki. After a year or so under his training, he learned that he was able to administer pure energy of destruction.

Once, when Zeus threatened to blow him to pieces, the samurai fired a ki blast of destruction that wiped Zeus's master bolt from existence. They say that enough of this kind of energy could kill a god"

"Soooo all we have to do is learn this god killing spell just so that we can defeat Majin Kai" Percy summed up

"There's a few problems off the bat" Layton frowned. "After years of experimenting, the samurai learned how to teach others to harness energy of destruction. Only an extremely powerful demigod could ever hope to accomplish such a feat. Secondly, if the gods find out someone is trying to learn the spell... it won't go so well"

"Not it!" I quickly eliminated myself

"There's only person here powerful enough to learn this technique anyway" Layton said

"Who?" We all asked

"Percy Jackson," Rubrum said, "I'm afraid you will have to learn to harness this energy, while avoiding the attention of the gods"

"This will be fun to watch, I wonder if he'll make it" Caeruleum added

"Make it?" Percy swallowed and Annabeth held his hand

"Hold on, who's to say Percy is the only one powerful enough?" Piper questioned

"Determining a demigod's strength and who would best another in a fight depends on a lot of different factors. A child of Poseidon might do best on a beach while a child of Hades would preform better in the Underworld. There's also emotional status, stakes, and abilities. A child of Athena could beat a child of Zeus just by pure strategy alone. What I'm saying is, Percy's the best combination of everything - strategic ability, power, and determination" Layton explained

"Why don't you learn the spell then?" Percy asked. "You're the good one with magic and all"

"Unless you got resurrected from Tartarus, you have to be pure-hearted or the spell will destroy you from the inside out" Layton cleared up

Percy sighed. "We've got six days until Majin Kai gets freed, so let's get it over with"

**Percy**

I stood on the balcony of the Argo II with Layton as he instructed on the first few steps. Apparently it was important that no one bothered us.

"First you need to understand what ki is in order to learn a variation of it" Layton said

"Well, inform me" I requested

"Ki is also known as 'latent energy' or 'fighting power', which can translate to life force. It's inside every living being, with the major focus in the center of the body. If you can draw it out, you can manipulate it outside the body. Because the body has physical limitations, it can be used to overcome barriers and enhance strength, speed, and endurance. The more ki is increased, the harder it is control. Which means destruction energy will be incredibly difficult" Layton said. "Sit down"

I sat down. "What now?"

He sat across from me. "Just do what I say and it might work"

I nodded my head and his wristband spun as he tapped my forehead. Suddenly, all of the colors went gray-scaled and my vision was a bit hazy, but other than that, everything was normal.

"Hold out your palm and concentrate on your center"

After holding out my palm, I didn't really know what to do so I just put my senses into my stomach.

"Destruction energy is the opposite of ki so you'll need to summon it externally instead of internally. Ki is everywhere, so this kind of energy is nowhere, if that makes any sense. You'll need to conjure it on your own but you can't touch the energy you make or you'll be erased too.

Focus on something you hate. Not dislike, or just don't like, true hate. Something that makes you feel angry just thinking about it"

There was one thing that instantly came to my mind. The situation we were in - having to the gods' bidding again. It always seemed like just by living, I owed the Olympians some kind of favor. More specifically, Zeus made it clear that by letting me live, I owed him some kind of eternal favor to serve him and do what he wants me to.

I did hate it. And the fact that I couldn't do anything about it worsened it. I had only just reunited with Annabeth but we were already fighting the gods' battles.

"You may not like what's about to happen, but it's necessary for the process. If you want to summon this energy, you have to feel pure rage"

Layton snapped his fingers and there was a bright flash. Suddenly, I was thrusted into the middle of some kind of war. Then, I realized that it was the war with Kronos.

Around us, Kronos's calvary swirled, slashing and ordering that we surrender with insults. The whole time, me and Annabeth stayed shoulder to shoulder, facing the opposite direction. Then, it was that part that I hated thinking about. The one part of the war I didn't want to remember.

Annabeth fell, clutching her arm. A demigod with a bloody knife stood over her. I quickly sprang into action and slammed Ethan in the face with my sword hilt.

"Annabeth!" I said as I knelt down next to her and held her to my chest

"It's your fault, Percy Jackson" Kronos said. "Maybe if you had been more careful"

I looked down and opposed to reality, there was _so _much more blood. In fact, Annabeth was already gone. Kronos cackled and then I was back on the beach by the Mediterranean sea.

Around me, all of my friends were surrounded by piles of blood, including Annabeth.

"_You were too late_" Majin Kai taunted. "_You didn't learn the spell in time, and now all you're friends are gone_"

"This isn't real!" I said

Despite that, it felt entirely real. It wasn't like a dream state or a vision, it felt like I was really there, actually watching the scene play out.

"_The girl loved you, but perhaps you didn't love her enough to protect her from_ _us_" Xander said, appearing next to his creation

Majin Kai raised his hand and it was like a nuke went off. My body must have reached a million degrees considering my skin burned off instantly and I saw pure bone before I returned back to the balcony of the Argo II.

I inhaled deeply and leaned forward but Layton put his hands on my shoulders and put me back up.

"Can you keep going?" He asked and I nodded my head hesitatingly while catching my breath and holding back tears

"Keep channeling that rage, what do you see around you?" Layton inquired

I looked around me. "There's these really small purple dots"

Surrounding me were purple specks that shined like miniatured stars, but the aura around them was a pure devilish black.

"Keep thinking about what you just saw, but also remember that it's not real. Let the determination of wanting to stop it fuel you"

I forced myself against my will to envision the seen on the beach again. I shut my eyes and it played again, but in a dreamy state instead of me actually being there. Eventually I had enough and I couldn't stop Xander's voice from repeating in my head, even when I opened my eyes.

Hovering above my palm was one of the small purple dots. When I noticed it, the gray-scale closed and the colors returned to normal, and so did my vision. What remained was what I assumed as _success_.

Layton quickly gripped my wrist. "Don't close your palm, let's see if we can we use this..."

He reached over and picked up an empty glass cup and placed it in between us.

"Just point your palm and will it to fire"

I pointed my palm but as soon as I tried willing it to release, I felt a sharp pain in my chest and before my eyes, thousands of different scenarios of people close to me dying flashed before my eyes.

Even when my vision was restored, the energy wasn't moving and the pain in my chest was only getting worse and worse by the second. Layton picked up the cup and placed it onto my palm, noticing my facial expression.

Instantly, the cup exploded into purple sparkles, with nothing to show that it had ever been there. Not a single glass shard remained.

"I don't know if we can do this at this rate. You'll need to summon a lot more then that to eliminate Majin Kai" Layton said

"I - I don't want to" I stammered as a single tear fell from my eye. "I c-can't"

It was true. If I had to see those visions every time I tried summoning this energy, I didn't want to do it. Even if I wanted to, I was sure I wouldn't be able to...


	50. Thirteen: Intricate Decisions

**Annabeth**

**"This is totally crazy" **Leo said as he paced around the room

"What?" Frank asked

"All of this stuff" Leo answered. "Wizards, elastic demons that can fire lasers, energy that makes people go bye bye"

"Just calm down Leo" I said

To be fair, Leo had only know he was a demigod for just over two months now, so I couldn't really blame him for going crazy about all of this. For me and Percy, it was a lot easier to handle.

"So what's the situation with the ship?" I inquired

"We need some Celestial bronze" Leo muttered and Festus whirred. "Perfect"

"What's perfect? I need some of that right now"

"Everything we need is one place. Frank, if you could turn into a bird or something, that would be great" Leo said

While I waited on Frank and Leo to collect supplies for the ship, I read a book on my room. I would rather be spending time with Percy to make up for the past couple of months, but he was currently learning that dangerous spell.

Or so I thought. My door opened and Percy stumbled in, looking broken. I quickly dropped my book, not bothering to place a bookmark, and jogged over.

"Percy? What happened?" I asked but he just shook his head

"I can't do it. I'm sorry" He replied

"Sorry for what? Percy, what did you do?"

Percy explained to me the process he had to go through in order to get even just the small amount of energy to form. Looking at him now and then at how much energy was needed, I wasn't so sure about this anymore.

We sat down on my bed and he sat in front of me with his head facing down. It hurt me to see him like this.

"It's ok Percy. We'll find another way" I assured as I put my hand through his hair

"There's no other way" He mumbled

I ran a quick rundown of the tale of Majin Kai again, and then it hit me. There _was _another way.

"I have an idea" I said and he looked up at me. "We know that we can seal him using the lamp. But what makes it permanent was the storm. If you and Jason can do that, then it's possible to win!"

Percy half-smiled. "That's right! We have to tell Jason"

We all gathered in the mess hall around the dining table as if we were in some kind of important business conference. Then again, we pretty much were.

"Hard to believe we didn't think about that" Hazel scratched her cheek

"Only problem is we don't know how to make the storm, but we could try" Layton said

"Anything but the spell" Percy begged

"So about the ship, what do we need again?" I asked

"The easiest thing we can get is tar. There should be a place in the city with supplies. And for Celestial bronze and lime, we can find those on an island in the lake just west of here" Leo explained

"We should hurry," Hazel suggested, "knowing Octavian, he'll be searching for us with his auguries, and the Romans will send a strike force out for us"

"Look, I'm sorry" Leo said

"It's fine Leo" I replied. "It wasn't your fault"

"How can we be sure it won't happen again though?" Frank pointed out

"It's unlikely to happen. If there's a next time, Xander will choose someone else" Layton denied

"Ok, anyway, I was thinking we could use some kind of buddy system. No one goes anywhere alone, and we can just leave Piper and Coach Hedge here with Jason" Leo said

"Nothing like a couple of demigods stoping by Home Depot to fix a warship" Layton muttered

"Yeah I don't know about that" Percy said. "Splitting up sounds like a bad idea"

"It'll be quicker," Hazel argued," besides, there has to be a reason why there's a limit of three demigods per quest, right?"

"You're right" I agreed. "Eight demigods, three beings children of the big three, will attract way to many monsters"

Percy took my hand. "As long as you're my buddy, we should be good"

"I could turn into a dragon to get Annabeth and Percy to town for some tar" Frank added

"I'll ride Arion with Leo then" Hazel said. "We can get the bronze and the lime and be back here by dark"

"You guys do that, I need to try and find away to make that storm for the lamp" Layton said

"Then it's settled" I announced. "Leo, when we get the supplies, how long will it take to fix the ship?"

"It should only take a few hours"

**Piper**

After sitting around for a bit, the temptation of looking into my dagger was getting to me. It was as if the blade was calling out to me. I unsheathed Katoptris and gazed at the bronze blade.

At first, only my reflection showed, but the light rippled across the blade and I could see a crowd of Roman demigods gathered in the forum. Octavian was speaking to the crowd, and I couldn't hear but he definitely had a _we should kill them! _look on his face.

Reyna stood by his side as well, a tight and suppressed look on her face. I had been prepared to hate her, but I couldn't bring myself to. It also kind of made me guilty about being Jason's girlfriend, even if it sounded silly.

Maybe Reyna wasn't so bad, but that didn't really matter now. We had already missed up our chance for peace, and my charmspeak hadn't helped.

The scene shifted and I was looking at a room that had plenty of bookshelves lined up with one singular desk at the back of the room, and a window behind it. I gasped when I saw the figure sitting at the desk, rubbing a lamp.

For once, the vision was audible.

"_Soon, my creation, we will attack those filthy Romans, and Gaea will reward us with the blood of those who imprisoned you"_

The light rippled again until I was just staring at my reflection again. Xander planned on attacking Camp Jupiter...

I opened the door to my room and explored around the ship until I found the person I was looking for. He was experimenting on a glass cup with his wristbands spinning. A miniature storm formed around the cup but it shattered to pieces after a couple of seconds.

"Hey loser" I said

He turned around. "Piper? Need something?"

I opened my mouth to speak but it closed because Caeruleum was giving me an odd look and Rubrum seemed confused.

"Oh uh, do you know anything about this?" I held up my dagger

"Not really, looks like an ordinary dagger to me"

"Katopris, the looking glass dagger" Rubrum said with interest. "Why, I haven't seen that in centuries"

"Right. It allows me to see visions and stuff" I informed. "And I might've seen one about Xander just now"

"Tell me about it"

"He said something about attacking filthy Romans and Gaea rewarding them with revenge" I explained. "I think they're going to attack Camp Jupiter"

"Not Camp Jupiter," Layton shook his head, "The actual Rome. Majin Kai prays off genocide so that he can gain power and eventually challenge the gods"

"Rome... we have to stop him then" I said

"The others should be back soon. We can decide what to do from there"

I waited around for a bit just talking with Jason until Leo came back with Hazel.

"Oh gods, what happened to you?" I asked Leo

"Long story" he shrugged. "Are the others back yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Well then, I'll be in the engine room if you need me" He replied and walked off with a sheet of bronze

On the deck above us, there was a thump as if something had landed. Percy and Annabeth came running down the hall and they looked terrible. Black sticky stuff which I assumed was rooting tar was stuck in their hair and on their clothes.

"How'd that happened?" I inquired

"Just ran into some monsters" Annabeth said. "Where's Leo?"

"Down in the engine room"

Suddenly, the entire ship titled and we all stumbled with Percy almost spilling the bucket of tar.

"What was that?" Percy questioned

"Oh um..." Hazel looked away in embarrassment. "We may or may not have angered some of the nymphs who live in the lake... like... all of them"

"I'll take care of the water spirits, you guys help Leo" Percy said

**Frank**

Once everyone had done their tasks, Coach Hedge volunteered to take the helm as we gathered for dinner. There was some kind of odd tension though, like a storm was brewing - which was entirely possible.

In a totally awkward moment, Percy and Jason both had tried to sit at the same chair at the head of the table, and I swear to the gods I saw sparks fly off Jason's hands.

After a thankfully short and silent standoff, they just ended up sitting at opposite sides of the table with Annabeth taking the chair.

The others told the story of what had happened like with the nymphs and Salt Lake City. Leo even told his story about how he tricked Narcissus.

Piper then mentioned the vision she saw in her dagger, and it got us all thinking, but after a while, we couldn't come to an agreement.

"So where do we go now?" Leo asked. "I managed to do a quick repair job but there's still a lot of damage. We're going to need to stop and fix things before he head across the Atlantic"

"Fist, we should put distance between us and Camp Jupiter. Frank spotted eagles over the city so the Romans must not be that far behind" Percy said

"Those Romans are too stubborn for their own good" Layton said. "No offense"

"None taken" I dismissed. "But we really do need to get away from them"

"So there's no way we can go back there and try to reason with them? They know about Xander so we could just blame it on him. Maybe I could use charmspeak too" Piper suggested

"I suppose that'll work, but we'll have to wait until we're done with this entire thing" Annabeth said

"I still doubt Octavian would believe us even if we blamed it on Xander" Layton argued

"He's right" Jason agreed. "Going back could be bad until we defeat that Majin"

"Reyna might listen to us, but Octavian definitely won't" Hazel backed up. "The Romans have been attacked, and they need to uphold their honor. They shoot first, then ask questions"

"So we have to hurry" Piper summed up

Hazel nodded. "Nemesis said that we only had six days until Nico dies, and Rome is destroyed. I didn't know which one, but it should be clear now"

"And on top of that, we still have a prophecy to think about" I reminded

"Wisdom's daughter walks alone, The Mark of Athena burns through Rome" Percy recited. "It has to be you Annabeth. Juno told me you had a hard task ahead of you somewhere in Rome"

"Reyna said something about an old legend among the Roman praetors that had to do with Athena. She said it might be the cause of the rivalry between the Greeks and the Romans" Annabeth said

"Nemesis said that too. An old score that needed to be settled or something" Leo added

"One that might bring the two natures of the gods to harmony" Hazel recalled. "Something needs to be avenged"

"And the second half of the property?" I asked

"The pure one holds the risky key to victory, to defeat the foe out of history" Layton answered

Percy exhaled. "That can't mean what I think it does"

"What?" The rest of us questioned

"Percy is the pure one, the risky key is destruction energy, and the foe out of history is Majin Kai" Layton explained

"But that would mean the lamp and storm trick won't work. Why not?" Jason asked

"Because Xander's smarter than all of us" Layton said

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"As soon as Majin Kai is out of that lamp, he's going to destroy it for good" Layton figured

"But... I can't learn that technique" Percy protested, getting a bit frustrated

"There might be a more simpler technique that could be considered risky..." Layton leaned back in his chair. "We might need to take a quick detour"

"A detour? Is destruction energy really that bad Percy?" Jason said

"Yes, it is" Percy snapped. "I'll take the detour, alone if I have to"

"Percy..." Annabeth said quietly

"We settle this later. For now, what's this about a Mark of Athena?" Layton asked

"Oh, you all don't know the full prophecy" Caeruleum said

"There's more?" Annabeth replied, almost annoyed

Rubrum cleared his throat. "Twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death. Giants' bane stands gold and pale, won through pain from a woven jail"

"Giants' bane... not good" Leo said

"Where did you guys hear that?" Annabeth demanded

"Anything that has to do with Athena, we know" Caeruleum answered

"Right, forgot" Annabeth muttered

"We can't kill giants without a gods' help" Percy said

"I thought you guys killed Alcyoneus in Alaska without the help of a god?" Jason titled his head in confusion

"He was a special case. He was only immortal in the territory where he was reborn - Alaska. Not Canada though. We'll need the help of the gods" I said

"First things first then. We settle in the morning to finish up repairs" Leo said

"We should situate ourselves close to a city incase we're in need of supplies, but we also don't want the Romans to find us" Annabeth pointed out

"How about Kansas?" Piper suggested


	51. Fourteen: Blackened Hearts

**Piper / December 2nd**

**I would be lying if I said I wasn't kind of jealous about Annabeth. **She and Percy just seemed to easy with each other. It was nice to see her with a sparkle in her eyes though, something I hadn't seen until now.

"So! What's our plan now that we're here?" Annabeth asked as Percy smiled at me

"Well I want to check the highway and find the sign that says 'Topeka 32'" I said

Leo grabbed his Wii controller and spun it in a circle, causing the sails to lower themselves. "What are you trying to find?"

"Hold on, what in Hades is _that?" _Layton pointed to the controls. "Your humongous warship is controlled by a wii controller?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Leo replied casually

Layton sighed. "You do you"

I explained another vision I had seen in Katoptris - a man in purple with a glass of wine. But I had kept out that I had also seen me, Jason, and Percy drowning.

"Sounds kind of like Bacchus" Jason said

"The wine dude" Layton muttered. "We came here to find him?"

"I didn't come all the way to Kansas to see Mr. D" Percy added

"Bacchus isn't that bad, but I do know that his followers aren't so great" Jason replied. "The god himself is alright"

"Maybe he's better on the Roman side" Percy shrugged. "But what I don't get is why he's in Kansas. Didn't Zeus order the gods to cease contact with mortals?"

"They haven't been very good at following that" Frank pointed out. "No one seems to know what's happening with the Olympians. But there could be some pretty bad stuff out there"

"Well, sounds dangerous!" Leo summed up cheerfully. "I should go finish up repairs. Uh, Annabeth, I could use your help too. You're the only other person who kind of understands this stuff"

Annabeth turned to Percy and gave him an apologetic look. "He's right, I should help him out"

"I'll be back. Promise" He kissed her on the cheek

Like I said before, they were just so easy together that it made me a bit jealous. Of course, Jason was great and all, but he also acted kind of distant.

"I'll keep an eye out for Roman eagles. I'll just turn into a crow" Frank said

"A crow?" Leo asked. "Why not, like, a dragon"

"It's harder to turn into those kinds of animals" Frank answered

"I'll help out too. I can ride around on Arion" Hazel said

"That leaves three of you to find the wine god, I've got someone to find" Layton said

Frank gulped. "You don't mean... like..."

"I can't help it, but other than that, there's someone that can help us with our other problem" Layton replied

"I can't believe we're walking eight miles" Percy said

"We don't have cars but hitchhiking isn't going to do us any good" Jason said

"We've spent too much time in Gaea's territory. She may be resting for now but here minions aren't" I agreed

"I could call a friend for a ride" Jason shrugged

"Then let's see who's friend gets here first" Percy challenged

Jason whistled and Percy simply closed his eyes to concentrate. I didn't know what Percy was up to, but I knew that Jason was trying to summon Tempest.

Thunder crackled in the distance.

"He's coming" Jason said

"Then it looks like I win" Percy replied, pointing east, where a black winged shape was quickly closing distance on us

"is that... a black pegasus?" I asked

The pegasus landed and trotted over to Percy and nuzzled his face before turning to me and Jason, studying us.

"This is Blackjack" Percy said, "and this is Piper and Jason. They're friends"

Suddenly, air freezes and turned cold. Far away, a cyclone rapidly approached and touched down onto the road next to us, taking the form of a horse.

"Tempest" Jason grinned

"Nice ride" Percy complimented with an impressed look

"I met him at the Wolf House. He's a free spirit but every now and then, he'll help out" Jason explained

Percy climbed onto Blackjack while and Jason got onto Tempest, who raced down the road with Blackjack soaring overheard. In no time, we reached the thirty-two-mile marker which looked just as it had in my vision.

Our rides came to stop, neither looking pleased to have been stopped so abruptly.

"No wine dude in sight" Percy frowned

"Excuse me?" a voice that sounded as if it was in the fields called

The wheat parted, and the man I had seen in my vision stepped through. He wore a wide-brimmed hat that was covered in grapevines, a purple short-sleeved shirt and khaki shorts.

"The last person to call me 'the wine dude' begged for mercy" He said, but I could tell he was exaggerating. "It's either Bacchus, or Lord Bacchus. And if needed, I'm-sorry-for-calling-you-that Lord Bacchus"

"You definitely looked different" Percy studied the god. "Skinner... longer hair... and your shirt isn't so vibrant"

"What the blazes are you referring to? Who are you and where is Ceres?"

"Uh... what?" Percy asked

"Ceres, the goddess of agriculture" Jason cleared up. "Or Demeter for you"

"I believe I know you from somewhere" Bacchus told Jason

He nodded respectfully. "I helped you in Sonoma with the missing leopard"

"Ah yes, John Green"

"Jason Grace"

"Same thing. Why did Ceres send you?" Bacchus questioned

"We weren't sent by her" Jason cleared up. "Were you expecting her?"

"Why of course. I didn't come all this way to party. Ceres asked me here so we could have a council of war. Ever since Gaea has been attempting to rise, all the crops are withering and droughts are spreading. Even the karpoi are in revolt, and my grapes aren't safe. Ceres wants a united front in the Plant War" Bacchus explained

"The plant war?" Percy raised his eyebrow. "All of these little grapes are getting swords and rifles?"

Bacchus narrowed his eyes. "You seem familiar"

"I know you as Dionysus" Percy said, "but we just call you Mr. D at Camp Half-Blood"

Bacchus winced and for a moment, his image flickered and there was a different person standing there - fatter, dumpier, and in much louder clothing.

He returned to normal. "Stop making me think in Greek!"

"Lord Bacchus" I said. "Sorry for all the trouble, but we actually came here because we need your advice"

The god frowned. "Ah, some respect. Advise, eh? Avoid karaoke, theme parties, organic snacks and -"

"Not about parties" I interrupted. "But that is useful advice, don't get me wrong. But we actually needed some help on our quest"

"Not about parties..." Bacchus muttered

I explained our current situation with Majin Kai and our voyage to stop the giants from awakening Gaea, and how in four days from now, Rome would be massacred.

"I am afraid I have nothing for you, unless you want a drink. Though Jupiter has ordered me not to give wine to minors. As for the giants, I fought them so I know them well" Bacchus replied

"You can fight?" Percy said

Bacchus snarled and a five-foot staff covered in ivy and topped with a pinecone in his hands.

"Oh my, what a might weapon!" I complimented

"Indeed. Glad to see one of you has a brain. The pinecone is a tool of destruction used to strike fear into my enemies" Bacchus said, swinging his staff through the air. "I fought side by side with some other demigod... Harry Cheese, I believe"

"Heracles" Percy corrected

"Whatever. Point is, I killed the giants Ephilates and Otis. They got a mighty pinecone to the face" Bacchus said

"Those two wouldn't happen to be twins, would they, Lord Bacchus?" I asked

"Yes, that's right. They are twins" Bacchus confirmed

_Twins snuff out the angel's breath _

"You're a part of our quest, it's why were here" I said

"I'm sorry, but I'm no longer a demigod. I don't do quests" Bacchus shook his head

"But giants need to be killed by heroes and gods working together, and you're a god now. We have two giants we need to beat, the twins, I think... and they're waiting for us in Rome" I insisted and saying that made me realize something. "They're going to destroy the city along with the Majin. That silver goblet from my vision - it's a symbol of your help! You need to help us!"

"My girl, I don't have anything I need to do, and I only help those who give me proper tribute, which more has managed to do in many centuries" Bacchus said

"What kind of tribute?"

**Layton**

Egypt. Before coming to try and stop Xander, I hadn't returned to this place since the time of my death. Being here always made my abilities seem a lot weaker - which made me not so impressive with my limited powers right now.

On top of that, I always got an uneasy feeling here, as if fate would have its revenge and kill me like I get hired to. I also feared that I'll get pulled into another one of those strange pyramids

Rubrum and Caeruleum had transformed into their other dragon form, Asperox. This dragon looked mostly the same except its colors were revered - blue where red would be and vice versa - and it was four-legged instead of standing on two legs.

The dragon landed in Cairo, the capitol city of Egypt. I only knew the general location of where I would needed to search, because Instant Movement wasn't working yet. We landed away from people and I had to walk into the city with the two knowledge dragons on their usual shoulder.

"What a fancy place" Rubrum said. "I haven't been here in ages. Literally"

In the distance there two large pyramids that were directly proportioned to have the sun shining in between them, casting a bright glow onto the city. As soon as I stepped foot into the city, the light dimmed just a bit.

"Where am I suppose to start looking?" I asked

"Probably near wildlife or agriculture, all things considered" Caeruleum answered

I walked through some kind of market place where the civilians sold food and other items. It looked like your average flee market except less modern. Some sold old shoes with crazy designs on it and others sold exotic foods.

"You sir!" One of the sellers said, walking up to me and holding up my hand. "How much for the gloves?"

"My gloves?"

"Oh I know that metal when I see it" He replied

The man was short, maybe around Hazels' height, quite chubby and had a thick mustache. If I wasn't in Egypt, I would have thought he was Italian.

"Well then, how much?"

"I believe in your currency it would cost three hundred and twenty billion pounds" Rubrum said

"Ah! What fine specimen" The man pet Caeruleum who flinched and bit at his finger but missed

"What are you seeing?"

"Miniature and talking dragons, no?" He said. "My name is Escobar, perhaps we can help each other"

"You're a demigod?"

"Absolutely. My father is Mercury, the god of abundance and commercial success"

Now that I was really paying attention, the man had the largest part of the market between anyone and there were plenty of customers looking through his stuff.

"So how much for the gloves?" He asked again

"This one put a price on it," I pointed to Rubrum, "but there technically priceless"

"Oh, but there's plenty of Vibranium if you look in the right place" Escobar said

"The right place?"

"Why, a country that is impossible to find. Many have died or gone mad trying. But a powerful demigod as yourself might be able to find it, get in, and grab some of this metal" Escobar explained

"How do you know this?"

"One of my friends was successful in extracting this material through the brother of the king of the country" Escobar revealed. "They call the country Wakanda, and it's the most technologically advanced country in the world due to that very metal"

"Right. Nice history lesson and all, but I need to get moving" I said

"I can understand not wanting to give over the gloves for money, but I know you may be in need of something I posses" Escobar pointed to his beat-up truck

"And how would you know this?"

"Again, Mercury is also the god of commercial success. I tend to know what my customers want"

Escobar dug through his truck until he pulled out an old scroll that literally looked thousands of years old. Even the most delicate of force could rip the paper it was made from in half.

"I believe you might be looking for this" He handed the scroll and I opened it

I scanned over the page that was written in Ancient Greek. It detailed a complex technique that if used right, could be used to trap evil souls within an object.

"You're right..." I admitted. "What do you want for this?"

"Oh I'll consider the gloves payment" Escobar said

Funem Celer appeared in my hands and his eye's widened. "Or I could pay with your life"

"O-Oh, just take the scroll" Escobar stammered

As I walked way, Escobar muttered something about how Greeks always found a way around his sales and business tactics.

"That was oddly convenient" Rubrum stated

"I know, but I can't tell the others. I don't want to get their hopes up on something that might not work. Percy needs to learn that energy and that's why we need to find Ava" I said

"You couldn't have just asked for address?" Caeruleum pointed out

"Didn't think about it" I muttered

The dragons sighed.


	52. Fifteen: The Clock Ticks

**Layton / December 2nd**

**"Cut it out or that's another year in the chest" **I ordered as Rubrum and Caeruleum bickered about who was right

"Fine" They said, giving each other one last look

"I've been looking for about an hour now. I think I'll just take a shortcut" I said

"Why didn't you do that from the start?" Caeruleum questioned

"I can feel some of my powers coming back" I answered as a magical tablet appeared in my hands

I pressed some buttons and a map opened up that showed me a trail leading to my destination.

"A magical gps but instead of a location, it leads you to a person" I said

"How useful" Caeruleum replied, clearly bored

I ended up in a large garden behind a house that was significantly bigger than most of the ones I had seen up until now. I walked around the garden until I spotted the familiar gardener who was watering some roses.

I hopped onto the wooden fence - which clearly wasn't made for keeping people out. "People enjoy gardening?"

Ava jumped up. "Layton? W-What are you doing here?"

"I need your help"

"I never took you as someone who would ask for help" Ava replied, walking up to stand in front of me while I sat on the fence

"Yeah, but this is really important" I said

"How important?" Ava asked. "Because if it doesn't have to do with agriculture than I can't really help"

"Not agriculture" I shook your head. "We need to learn this dark technique, and it has to do with spiritual stuff, so I figured you might be able to instruct a friend on how to use it"

"Spiritual stuff" She muttered. "A dark technique... I don't know about that one"

"I just need you to help out to understand the concept and stuff. I'll give you everything you'll need" I insisted

"Fine. I'll do it under one condition" She said

"What?"

"You give me one reason why I should help"

"Because Majin Kai will massacre Rome in four days and eventually, the entire world"

"Oh" She frowned. "Why didn't you just say that from the start?"

I shrugged. "Bad habit"

"So when do we leave? Because if I don't water these Roses than they'll die"

"Preferably soon"

"I thought you said the roses, _not _the whole garden" I said. "I don't think plants die that fast"

"And who's the certified expert?" Ava retorted. "You said it yourself, it could take time to learn the technique. And we only have four days"

"Yeah yeah, whatever" I dismissed as I casted a spell

Rubrum and Caeruleum reverted into their energy orbs and passed through the spell, transforming into Asperox whose presence alone caused winds that nearly ripped the trees from their roots.

"Take the reigns" I offered

"Me? I can't fly a dragon though" Ava said

"Asperox can fly on its own, I just don't want you falling off" I replied

She gave me a _really? _look as Asperox laid on its stomach so we could board it. Ava grabbed the golden chains and I sat behind her.

"Let's see... Percy Jackson" I instructed

Asperox nodded before flapping its wing and taking off in an instant. Surprisingly, Ava wasn't using too much effort to hold onto the chains.

"How long until we get there?" She shouted over the wind

"Couple seconds" I shouted back

"What?"

After about fifteen seconds, a large portal opened up and Asperox zoomed straight through it, suddenly appearing over a wheat field not too far from the Argo II.

**Piper / Earlier **

"Nothing you could handle, insolent Greek. But I will give you some free advice just because the girl has some manners" Bacchus said. "Seek out Gaea's sons Phorcys. He never liked his mother and neither his siblings. You'll find him in that one city they named after the heroine - Atalanta"

"You mean Atlanta" Percy said

"Yes"

"So this Phorcys," Jason said, "Is he a giant? Or a Titan? Or what is he?"

"No" Bacchus laughed. "He's neither of those. Seek out salt water"

"Salt water... in Atalanta?" Percy questioned

"Are you hard of hearing? Yes. If anyone can give you some kind of insight on Gaea and the twins, it's him. But watch out"

"Huh?" Jason asked

The god looked up at the sun. "Ceres isn't usually late, unless she has sensed some kind of danger..."

"Danger... I wouldn't be surprised" I said

"Or a trap! Well then, I must be going! And if I were you, I would too!" Bacchus said before disappearing with a shimmer

The wind rustled and the horses paced around in agitation. Even though it was pretty hot today, I shivered once a cold feeling fell over me.

"He's right, we have to go-"

"_You're too late" _An all too familiar announced

Percy and Jason drew their swords. On their foreheads, the symbol of the Majin appeared as if it had always been there.

"_These demigods have such a high caliber compared to your average ones in this modern era. Try as you may, daughter of Aphrodite, but one of them will die today" _Xander said. "_We need the blood of both a male and female demigod, so you may choose which will die"_

"Stop hiding behind us!" Jason shouted as he resisted the mind control. "Show yourself!"

"_What confidence" _Xander laughed. "_Choose, Piper McLean, or I will" _

My heart raced as I looked back and forth between the two boys who boarded their horses and readied themselves.

"I won't choose!" I denied

"I will choose" Jason said

"No!"

Jason and Percy charged forward, and their swords clashed. Sparks flew and their blades blundered with strikes and parries that caused the surrounding area to shake just a bit.

"Stop!" I pleaded

Jason looked at me, hearing my voice, and Percy used this to his advantaged by slamming his blade into Jason. The two horses cantered away from each other, with Tempest dissipating into vapor.

"Percy! Please!" I said

Percy lowered his sword arm but a bolt of lightning blasted Percy and knocking him off his horse. Blackjack fled into the wheat fields as Jason charged at Percy.

"Jason! Don't do it!"

Jason froze just before slashing Percy and the symbol on his forehead flickered. "One must die"

Percy swiped his leg and knocked Jason for his heat, causing him to hit the asphalt with a conk sound.

I begged and begged but my charmspeak wasn't coming out. It was just out of pure desperation. Percy raised Riptide over Jason's chest but was still hesitating to bring it down.

"Listen!" I ordered and Percy turned to me

"You refused to choose, so he will die" He replied

"You won't kill him. You'll knock him out" I said

"I will knock him out" Percy repeated

"No, not you"

Blackjack bursted through the wheat field and brought his hoof down onto Percy's head, causing him to crumple to the pavement by Jason.

"Oh gods" I ran over and checked them for injuries

Thankfully, there was no blood but there was definitely evidence of a conflict.

Behind me, a heavy wind nearly pushed me to the ground and I turned around to see a large dragon land on the ground. Holding the reigns to the chain was a beautiful girl maybe four years older than I was. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt and shorts with the same color, and her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were also a shade of green I'd never seen before.

Layton hopped off the dragon. "What happened to them?"

"Xander mind controlled them to fight each other" I frowned

"I'm surprised they didn't die" Layton said as he walked over and looked down at them

"Me too" I sighed

"We might just run out of ambrosia" Layton said

"How come I never get invited to these violent trips?" Coach Hedge complained

"What hit him?" Annabeth demanded as she examined the dent on the back of Percy's head

"Uh, blackjack" I answered nervously

"What was that?"

I explained to the best of my ability while Coach Hedge tended to the boy's injuries with healing paste. Within a few minutes, Jason and Percy were back up and able to speak.

"Sorry, didn't mean to blast you" Jason apologized

"Not the first time I've been blasted by one of those" Percy said

"Yeah, but I could've killed you" Jason replied

"Or I would've"

"Maybe if there was an ocean in Kansas"

"I don't need an ocean-"

"Hey" Layton said. "Shut up. We've got stuff to get to"

"I need food though" Percy protested

"Mess hall meeting in ten minutes then" Annabeth said

**Percy**

We gathered around the dining table and Piper explained again what had happened, along with the conversation with Bacchus. Layton explained who he had brought as well - Ava, a daughter of Demeter who was experienced with spirit magic.

"We'll go into more detail later" Layton finished

"About Xander," Jason said, "we should contact Reyna. She'll believe us about Leo being mind controlled"

"Octavian is still a big issue though" Piper said. "I could maybe try and convince Reyna, but we have to worry about him. Through Katoptris, I saw him talking to a Roman crowd and they don't look happy"

"She's right. There were eagles again this afternoon, and they're closing in fast" Frank added

"Reyna won't object, Octavian will just say she's soft on the Greeks and try to use that against her. As for the eagles, it's like they can smell us or something" Hazel said

"Last I checked, Roman eagles can hunt down demigods using their magical scent. No matter what we do, there will always be the faintest smell to them" Layton explained

"Remind me next time to invent some kind of smoke screen. I could make us smell like a big chicken nugget or something" Leo said

"What's a chicken nugget?" Hazel asked

"Doesn't matter" Annabeth dismissed. "Point is, we're going to have a hard time explain the truth to the Romans. Even if they believe us, we need to keep going and finish the quest. Both of them that is"

"Once we're over the Atlantic, we should be safe from the legion" Jason nodded his head

"Oh right. Romans fear the ancient lands. They believe its too dangerous and would never dare to follow us there" Layton said

Frank put down his burrito. "So we'll be considered traitors"

"Right. Any of the Roman demigods would have the right to kill us on sight" Jason agreed

"So. Otis and Ephilates... two giants that Piper saw in her dagger. I remember a story about them piling up mountains to try and reach Mount Olympus" Annabeth said

"You would be correct" Caeruleum replied. "The twin giants are sons of Poseidon, and both Zeus' thunderbolts and Heracles' strength wasn't enough to take them down"

"And they even had Ares trapped in a little bronze jar for just over a year" Rubrum added

"Ok so we've got Giants who can play with mountains like legos, trap gods in jars, and eat Zeus' thunderbolts for breakfast" Frank summed up. "And Bacchus killed them with a pinecone on a stick?"

"Basically," I said, "I don't think we can count on Bacchus for help though. He made it clear that whatever tribute he wanted was too much for us"

There was a silence while everyone continued to eat, until Piper spoke up. "Xander said that he needed the blood of two demigods. One male and one female"

"I remember our favorite ice princess, Khione, said something about spilling Jason's blood and how it would taint the place for generations" Leo remembered

"And Polybotes said something about using my blood to water the stones of Mount Olympus and waking the Earth Mother" I added

"Ok then, no one bleed" Leo said

"Easier said than done. We just have to avoid capture" Layton tapped his finger on the table

"And the prophecy. The Mark of Athena, the twins, the risky key or whatever. How does it all add up?" Hazel said

"Why are we going to Atlanta again?" Annabeth asked

"To find Phorcys. Bacchus wants us to find salt water. I didn't really get what he meant at first, until I remembered he was an old sea god before Poseidon" I answered

"We're running out of time" Layton's finger tapping increased in speed. "If Majin Kai gets released from the lamp, he'll go straight for Rome and destroy it in less than a day. Add the giants who are supposedly there..."

"Then I've got to learn the technique" I sighed

"How hard is it?" Annabeth inquired, facing Ava

"Under the right circumstances, it really shouldn't be too hard for a demigod like Percy" She assured

"Some good news" I muttered

**Layton **

Late at night, when everyone went to their cabins to get rest, I pulled Ava aside to examine the scroll I had gotten from Escobar.

"Could this work?" I asked

"It seems risky. This technique is directly tied to your soul, and yours isn't exactly... there" She said

"Now, or in general?"

"Both"

"I could still try. Just as a last resort" I said

"We're talking about death. The scroll clearly states the dangers of using the technique. If it isn't used right, it has recoil damage" Ava replied

"Just teach me it, please. You're the only one who can" I insisted

"I am _not _going to teach you a move that will get yourself killed" Ava shook her head

"You agreed to teach Percy how to summon the energy of destruction" I retorted

"Percy can do it. I know he can. As for you, I'm not so sure" Ava said

"Then I'll learn it on my own. Just like mostly everything I can do" I started to walk away

"There you go again, thinking you can do things on your own" Ava huffed

"Watch me"

"Fine"


	53. Sixteen: Due Process

**Percy / December 3rd **

**Waking up to a talking dragon with a British accent blowing steam into your face**wasn't as weird as it got around here.

"They need you in the mess hall" Caeruleum said, standing on my chest, though I could hardly feel the weight difference

"Oh... okay" I replied. "Is it urgent, because I don't normally wake up at this time"

"If you can defeat a giant you can wake up at nine in the morning" The dragon retorted

I opened my mouth to reply but closed it knowing that she had a point. If I couldn't win an argument with Annabeth, there was no point in trying a literal knowledge dragon.

After getting changed into some clean clothes, I made my way to the mess hall where the others were having some kind of meeting - like a war council but with food. Then again, we did have the most important meeting around a Ping-Pong table back at Camp Half-Blood, so the scene wasn't entirely unfamiliar.

Then it hit me. The dream I had seen last night. The twin giants were planning something underground that had to do with a lot of explosives and Nico being trapped in a jar and dying from suffocation.

"There you are" Annabeth said as I took my seat next to her

"What can I say? I need my rest after what happened yesterday" I pointed out

"He's got a point" Jason agreed, rubbing his head

I told the group about my dream and mentioned some kind of seeds I had seen at Nico's feet which had seem important.

"Oh gods. The seeds" Hazel said

"What are they?" Annabeth asked

"They're seeds from our stepmother's garden. There suppose to be a last resort for child of Hades. Nico always kept some on him, so if he's really imprisoned -"

"The giants want to lure us in" Annabeth finished

"And by extension, Xander" Layton said

"That _is _assuming we try to rescue him" Annabeth said

"Then they're right!" Hazel looked around at all of us. "Right?"

"Does it involve fighting? If it does, I'm in!" Coach Hedge exclaimed

"Of course we'll rescue him" Frank assured. "But how long do we even have?"

"He had three seeds in my dream" I informed

"And we only have three days until Majin Kai heads to Rome and turns into one big pile of ash" Layton added

"So we don't have much time" Piper concluded. "And we know what some lines from the prophecy meant now. Nico must be the angel considering his last name"

"Then we'll rescue him" I promised. "We have to anyway. He supposedly has the key to endless death"

"Won't we be walking into a trap?" Leo shifted around in his seat

"We don't have a choice" Hazel argued

Above us, a whirring sound like a big drill went off.

"That's Festus. We must be nearing Atlanta" Leo said

Leo got up and raced for the stairs as we discussed our plans.

"When we land, we'll scout around. Frank, I could use some of your help" I said

"I guess" Frank shrugged

"Cool. One more then. Annabeth-"

"No!" Coach Hedge interrupted. "You both are grounded. By that, you two aren't going anywhere together after that stunt a couple of days ago"

"Excuse me?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him

"I will go Frank and Sneaky Jackson. The rest of you go do whatever it is you need to" Coach Hedge said

"Wait a second. We're forgetting our priorities here" Layton said. "I'll go with Frank and Hedge to find this sea god. Percy can stay here to learn that technique. It's the best way to make use of our time"

"I'm sure it won't take too long" Ava backed up

"Sounds like a good idea if we're going to defeat Majin Kai and the giants in one go" Annabeth agreed, turning to face me

I sighed. "Fine. I'll get it over with"

"So why are in the hot tub?" I asked as I took a seat in the ship's large tub

"Well It would make more sense for you to learn this where your most comfortable" Ava answered

"I guess you're right"

"Now, the reason why you struggled so hard to summon the energy last time must've been because you were really trying to learn it. For this, it'll be much easier, but you'll only have one shot" Ava explained

"One chance or it's over" I frowned

"Basically" Ava shrugged. "I will have to trigger those visions again though"

The physical pain was some what bearable, but the visions I saw from trying to summon the energy were beyond that. It was like by brain shut off any kind of processing between reality and a vision.

In moments, plenty of visions flashed before my eyes - the worst scenarios possible. One by one, everyone I cared out died before my eyes. The last vision I saw must've been a warning though.

I was in first-person mode and I was standing in the middle of a city that definitely looked like it was in Rome. Above, red meteor-like objects started to crash down on the city that went off like bombs. Then I realized that it wasn't meteors, but ki.

Once all of the explosions had finished, there was nothing but rubble and smoke from the surrounding buildings. Through the smoke, a familiar silhouette walked closer. Majin Kai made himself clear and in his hand, he held the lamp.

"_Is that what you're after, demigod?" _He presented the lamp before crushing it to pieces. "_You'll never defeat me, or the giants"_

He held his palm out and fired off a large ki blast that hit me. My body reached an extremely high temperature like it did in my previous vision, and I literally died.

When I came back to reality, thunder crashed outside the ship and the water in the hot tub began to flow with miniature waves as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm deeply sorry, but it had to be done." Ava apologized. "Now that the worst is over, we can begin the rest of the process"

"It's fine" I croaked. "What's next?"

"You're in your natural domain, so you must channel that power both externally and internally"

Somehow, I knew what she meant. I stood up and the water from the hot tub began to inch up my legs until it exploded and a water spiral surrounded me, obstructing my view on anything.

Around me, the water spun rapidly like a high velocity tornado. It was probably going so fast that it would hurt to touch it.

"Almost there. You've got external power but you need it internally too, or you can't channel the energy"

There was a burning sensation in my chest as I closed my eyes to concentrate. It was a pretty similar feeling to when I had bathed in the River Styx - though that power was gone now. I focused on the few things keeping me going - the things that I was fighting for. Family, friends, home, and Annabeth.

On the inside of the spiral, electricity began to circulate as if I was inside a thunder cloud. The temperature also began to increase and I could feel sweat rolling down my forehead and back.

"You're a natural" Ava observed

"It's just kind of coming to me somehow"

"You must truly be a powerful demigod then. I could never imagine the others getting to this step" Ava stated

"Thanks... I guess"

Suddenly, gravity got heavier inside the water spiral and my knees buckled but I stood back up and resisted the force. It felt like I was lifting my own body weight as I stood up. After, the water spiral opened up like a coil, leaving gaps that were filled in by fire. Somehow, the water, fire, and electricity were all mixing to create one elemental spiral.

Through all this, the burn in my chest got hotter and hotter until it felt like it was going to explode. I reached out and touched the water spiral, which made it narrow inwards, leaving less room for me.

"Do you feel the burning in your chest? That's your soul channeling your inner energy. The spiral around you is exactly that, conjured up"

I grunted. "How am I able to summon fire and electricity though?"

"That's simply the result of pure internal energy, or ki. Your demigod powers don't matter when you learn this kind of stuff. How do you think Layton is able to summon elements?"

"I didn't know he could use ki"

"It's an extremely limited version. It could hardly be considered ki. But what you're doing right now... it's definitely working"

The red, blue, and yellow from the three elements mixed in until there was a simple spiral of pure dark blue energy surrounding me with white streaks that appeared every few inches.

"You've bathed in the River Styx?" Ava asked

"Yeah, but the Curse of Achilles is gone" I replied

"The fact that you did such a feat remains though. No wonder you're able to do this so easily, you've already gone through a similar experience" Ava said

Now that I was looking at it, the color of the spiral did look pretty similar to that of the River Styx. Somehow, they must have been connected.

I staggered as the burning chest in my pain took a literal jab from the inside. My back hit the water spiral and I was bounced back off it, feeling as if I had hit the pavement - something I was use to by now.

A vision flashed before my eyes and I had to think if it was from the energy or me just imagining. It was of an older Annabeth holding the hand of a small boy with sea green eyes and messy blonde hair.

It ended as quick as it came, and the color of the spiral turned the darkest shade of purple and black that there was, mixed together. The speed of the spiral slowed down and closed in until there was a black aura around me.

"You've done it" Ava smiled

I moved my arm but there was an intense pain as I did, causing me to flinch back, which in turn caused my whole body to flare up with a sharp pain, as if every square inch of my body has been pierced by a spear.

"When you face Majin Kai, this is where you want to be"

"Not being able to move?"

"You can't move, but nothing can touch you" Ava pieced up a soap bar and tossed it at me.

Instantly upon contact, the soap bar exploded into purple sparkles that vanished into the air in less than a second.

"At the same time, you'll want to aim carefully. The same amount of energy you'll need to beat Majin Kai could take down a tall building" Ava warned

"Aim, got it" I said. "Now, how do I turn this off?"

"You're a son of Poseidon, you should know how to release"

I exhaled deeply and concentrated. The aura around me whisked away and I nearly fell backwards as all of my muscles instantly became sore.

"Next time you do that, it'll be the real thing" Ava said. "You did exceed my expectations though. You only took a couple of hours"

"A couple of hours? How long has it been exactly?"

"Two hours, thirty-two minutes, and seven seconds" Ava answered as she looked at the clock

"Felt like five minutes to me" I said as I looked around the room

**Annabeth **

"There was also this one time Percy crashed his own funeral" I said and Hazel finally showed a hint of a smile

"What'd he do?"

"Well, we thought he died because -"

Frank stumbled into the hall and bursted into the room. "Where's Leo? We need to go, like now!"

"Where's the others?" I asked

"They're fine. Mostly. But we're being followed!" Frank replied

I pushed past him and ran down the stairs. On the deck, Coach Hedge looked like had gone through the world's funnest amusement park, while Layton looked annoyed, covered in scratches as if he had ran through several windows.

"What now?" Leo complained as he, Piper, and Jason entered

"We're being followed!" Frank repeated

"By what?" Jason inquired

"I don't know!" Frank panicked

"That doesn't make any sense, but Leo, get us out of here" I instructed

Before we knew it, The Argo II was back up in the sky and taking off, leaving Atalanta fading away in the distance.

"Set course for Charleston" Frank said

"Why Charleston?" Jason asked. "What did you guys find in Atlanta?"

Layton sighed. "Snow globe, winter scarf, umbrella, shirts, some notebooks, you name it"

Frank unzipped his backpack and brought each souvenir that Layton had listed.

"Ok, start it from the top, not the backpack" I requested

Suddenly, it felt like a heavy and dark presence entered the room. The feeling was almost similar to the first time I had been in the same place as Kronos.

I looked over to the entrance, and Percy walked through looking exhausted with Ava trailing behind.

"Would you look at that, I think it worked. You feel totally evil" Leo said

"I do?" Percy asked

"Yeah, you've got this heavy presence" Piper answered. "It's kind of... scary"

Percy stood next to me and I unwillingly flinched back, causing him to frown.

"So it worked then?" I asked

"If he can do what he just did again in the real fight, you guys have a shot at winning" Ava said. "Speaking of shots, he's only got one"

"Yeah, no pressure at all" Percy muttered

"It's okay, you'll be great" I took Percy's hand and smiled at him

At least, I hoped so...


	54. Seventeen: Deception

**Layton / December 3rd**

**What if I told you, everything you know, is a lie. **Ok, maybe not everything, but some things. If you've taken a high school English class, you might know me as an _unreliable narrator. _

Escobar? Didn't do down like that. In reality, he had been my latest target and I was forced to seek him out and eliminate him. The information he offered me on Vibranium had been him trying to beg for mercy and bargain his way out. The scroll I had found in his truck after seeing he had some interesting stuff. Why did I lie? Because we're not rated R.

The cave with the hydra didn't happen either. That had just been a dream I saw after passing out following the fight with Kuzmos. My powers weren't weaker either, I just was trying to conceal it and see if it would do anything. You know how Superman wore a kryptonite ring to try and live like a normal man? I kind of tried doing that.

By extension, everything you know thus far about me and Ava was a lie also. An illusion by my own mist that I casted on all of you. The way we met and our relationship was much more complex. We had met at the age of eight, say, a week after I had met Annabeth. Though the base of the story was real - talking to the frog, flower picking, the conversation (except for the end).

Neither of us had anywhere to go, no one to return to, and no purpose in life. We teamed up to face the challenges of the demigod world, and things were finally alright for some time.

In Egypt, Ava had gone a different route and we agreed to meet up at the end of the day. And then, I died only an hour in. The process had only been about ten minutes in real life time, so she had been confused when I returned with a full suit of armor.

At the age of thirteen, we started dating. Usually that's pretty young, but when you're a demigod, you don't exactly know how much time you have or if you'll see the sun tomorrow. It was all good until everything went down to Hades with that cursed mission where I had been sent to retrieve Luke. I became more distant, speaking less, doing less, and eventually I had shut her out.

We didn't exactly end on good terms, and the last time I had seen her before yesterday was around four years ago. If anything, I was surprised she agreed to help.

On the bright side, the full truth is out.

"And then, I kicked her in the head!" Coach Hedge finished

I told Percy about how we had seen Captiva sea creatures at the aquarium we had gone to.

"That's terrible" Annabeth said. "We should help them"

"I know" Percy agreed

"First, we have to deal with this bounty on our head" Frank said

"How ironic" Ava muttered, quickly glancing at me and I squinted my eyes in return

"It's as if we didn't already attract enough attention" Annabeth said, gripping the hilt of her dagger

"Wow. Do we get wanted posters? And do they have us broken down on a price list? I must be worth a million-"

"What are you talking about?" Hazel questioned

"I just want to know how much I'm worth these days, you know?" Leo answered. "I can understand being lesser priced than say Percy, but I should be worth like... two or three Franks"

"Hey!" Frank protested

"Knock it off" Annabeth ordered. "At least we know what to do next. We go to Charleston and find this map. Quickly"

"A map of what?" Piper inquired

"The Mark of Athena" I said. "Whatever that's about"

"We know it leads to something important in Rome, and it has to do with the rivalry between the Romans and Greeks" Percy added

"The giants' bane" Hazel recited

"The twin giants did say something about a statue in my dream" Percy said

"Phorcys said we would have to be insane to try and look for it. But what is it anyways?" Frank asked

Everyone turned to Annabeth and she look uncomfortable, as if she was still working together an answer herself.

"I'm close to answer, but if we find this map, I'll know more" Annabeth replied

Jason then explained how he had been to Charleston before on a quest with Reyna to search for salvaged Imperial Gold.

"At this park, we saw some kind of ghost or spirit. We tried to approach it but it disappeared every time we got close. Then, Reyna said she should try it alone. Sure enough, it worked when she did" Jason finished

"What did it say?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow

"Reyna wouldn't tell" Jason shook his head. "But it had to have been important. She seemed... shaken. Like a dark prophecy or some bad news. Reyna never really acted the same around me ever again"

"So it's a girls adventure then" Annabeth said. "Piper and Hazel, you're with me"

"And you're going back to gardening" I told Ava

"Fine by me" She muttered

"Festus just detected a large group of eagles behind us. They're far, still not in sight, but they're definitely there. Maybe we should turn around and fight?" Leo said

"That would be a bad idea" Jason disagreed. "It would basically prove we're enemies of Rome"

"Then again, us Greeks were never really allies either, so long as Octavian has a loud and obnoxious mouth" I stated

"He's right" Percy said. "But we should still keep going"

"We could just send out some kind of decoy to try and trick the eagles" Leo suggested. "Take the long way to Charleston, and take a detour"

"No long ways" I said. "But we definitely need those eagles off us, so we should go with the decoy"

"We've only got three days until Nico dies" Hazel said

"And three days until all of Rome dies. Then, the rest of the world, country by country" I added

**Annabeth **

"We'll only have barely enough time" Leo said as he tapped some of the buttons on the console.

"Not that we aren't use to that or anything" Percy pointed out

"Buford, report for duty" Leo instructed

"Who's Buford?" Frank asked

From the stairwell, a puff of steam shout out as automatic table climbed on deck. It was three-legged table with a bronze base that had several drawers, gears, and vents. He toted a bag on one of his legs and he clattered over to the helm.

"More like what's Buford" Layton said

"Um, you named your furniture?" Frank questioned

"Buford, begin Operation End Table" Leo ordered

Buford spewed out steam and stepped over to the railing where he split into four pie slices, which elongated into wooden blades. They spun, and like that, Buford was gone.

"Cool, a helicopter-table" Percy said. "What was in the bag though?"

"Just some dirty demigod laundry. Should be enough to get the eagles off our scent" Leo answered

I sat on my bunk as I used Daedalus's laptop to do some 3-D rendering to study a model of the Parthenon in Athens. Percy had gone back to sleep, so it left me with nothing do. I always wanted to visit the Parthenon, especially when we had gone to Greece, but our priorities were elsewhere.

Maybe if we lived past this, I could go with Percy to Greece and see it. But the statue only reminded about the Mark of Athena, the old Roman legend Reyna had talked about. I didn't want to think about it, but I couldn't help but remember the argument I had with my mom.

It all started one day on a subway ride back from the Upper East Side where I gone to visit Sally during the days Percy had been missing. I made the trip at least one a week, because in truth, me and Sally needed each other to comfort the other.

I'd spent all of my resources, and everything I could fine, to look for him. I had talked to nature spirits, read legends on Rome, searched through Daedalus's laptop and spent hundreds of golden drachmas on Iris-messages to everyone I knew, all to no avail.

Even Rachel had tried to read the future, but there wasn't much there. All she knew was that we needed the Argo II before contacting the Romans.

And then, there had been the day where I knew Percy was alive. Layton had finally tracked him down using Instant Movement, but he had also said that he wasn't allowed to interfere with the gods' plans. That only made me angry, but after he promised he would keep Percy alive, I thought that a few more days couldn't hurt.

When I last talked to Athena, I had passed by here on the subway, where she was studying the map on the wall.

"Mother!" I called out.

It had been the first time I'd seen here ever since Zeus closed the gates of Olympus and forbid all communication with demigods. I had tried everyday possible to contact my mom, but nothing seemed to work.

"I must return home" Athena muttered, continuing to look at the map. "The way is difficult. I wish Odysseus was here... he would understand"

"Mom!" I said, but still nothing. "Athena!"

She finally turned and she looked at me as if she didn't recognize me. "That use to be my name, before they sacked my city, stole my identity and made me this... I have to return home"

I stepped back. "Y-You're Minerva?"

"Do _not _call me that!" The goddess ordered. "I once carried a spear and shield, and held victory in the palm of my hand. I was so much more than this, but they took it from me"

"Mom... it's Annabeth, your daughter"

"Yes... my children will avenge me" Athena said. "The Romans must be destroyed for what they have done. Horrible, dishonorable, copycat Romans. Hera said we should keep the camps apart. I wanted to let them fight, so my children could spill their blood"

"Why would you want that? You're suppose to be wise. You understand war better than anyone"

"I once did..." Athena murmured. "Replaced... sacked... looted like a trophy and carried away from my beloved homeland. I lost so much, and I swore to never forgive. Neither would my children"

There was a slight pause.

"You are my daughter?" Athena asked

"Yeah"

"Follow the Mark of Athena, and avenge me" Athena instructed as she pressed an old token into my hand

Back then, I had no idea what it meant, or why my mom was acting like this. Now, I had a much better idea.

"Mom, Percy's missing. I need your help" I said, and explained Hera's plan to bring the camps together and battle Gaea and the giants.

"Never!" She denied. "Anyone who helps Rome must perish! If you join them, then you are no child of mine. You have already failed me!"

"Mother, please!"

"I care nothing for this Percy. If he has gone over to the Romans, let him die along with them. Find the Mark, follow it, and witness how Rome has disgraced me"

"Athena isn't the goddess of revenge, and Percy is everything to me!" I replied

"And revenge is everything to _me_. Do you see what they have done? They made a Roman of me. They want me to be their goddess? Then let them taste their own evil. Kill them, my child"

"I won't!"

"Then you're nothing to me" Athena turned back to the subway map. "Avenge me, or leave me. You're not my child"

Multiple times, I had tried to throw away the silver coin, but it just magically reappeared in my pocket each time, just like Riptide did for Percy. I even had Layton try to cast it into something called the Mirror Dimension, but that didn't work either.

And the coin itself had no powers. The only thing it did was give me nightmares. However, I managed to sleep without them for once.

**December 4th**

Leo docked the ship in Charleston Harbor, where tall mansions, palm trees and iron fences were along the shore. By the time I had made it to the deck, Jason along with Frank and Leo had already left to the museum.

Piper and Hazel were ready to go also, but first I walked over to Percy who was leaning on the rail, gazing over the bay.

"So, what are you going to do while I'm gone?" I asked as I took his hand

He shrugged. "Probably jump into the harbor. I want to try to communicate with the Nereids and see if they can give me any advice on freeing those captives back in Atlanta that Frank told me about"

Percy's hair was tangled as usual, but what I thought about was that one streak of gray that he used to have on one side. When we were fourteen, we had been forced to take turns holding up the weight of the sky. The strain had left us both with some gray hair, which made me a bit sad when it disappeared. It felt like I had lost some kind of symbolic bond with Percy.

"Good luck. Just make sure to come back to me, alright?" I said and kissed him

"I will" He smiled. "And you do the same too"

Heavy footsteps approached us from behind and Layton joined us, wearing his normal clothes but also equipped with his titanium gloves. No... not titanium... it was nothing that ended with _anium,_ but I couldn't remember.

"And what are you going to do in the mean time?" I inquired

"I'm going to find Xander and see if I can stop him from opening the lamp. It would save us a lot of trouble, but I doubt I can pull it off" Layton said

"So if everything goes well, we'll meet you in Rome" Percy said and he nodded

"If everything goes well" I repeated quietly


	55. Eighteen: Trails and Trials

**Annabeth / December 3rd**

**I wish I had jumped into the harbor with Percy. **After setting off with Hazel and Piper, we surprisingly found Aphrodite who had been hanging around like there was nothing wrong in the world.

Apparently she was the least affected out of all of the Olympians when it came to the whole Greek and Roman personality issue. _Love is universal, Greek or Roman. _She did make a fair point to tell the truth.

Other than that, we hadn't really gotten anything out her, which left me kind of disappointed. All she really said was that there was a map close by that could help me.

But on our way back to the ship, we quickly found ourselves in trouble.

"Surrender to Rome!" Octavian shouted, lifting his sword into the air

Three giant eagles descended in front of us, depositing a Roman warrior each, all with glittering gold armor and weapons.

"Not a chance" Hazel replied

"Octavian, we can explain!" Piper insisted. "It was all set up by Gaea and Xan-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Octavian interrupted. "Now, drop your weapons and turn around so I can cuff you, and then we'll be on our way to your trial and eventually, your execution"

The ship had to have only been about fifty feet away, and there was no sign of anyone on the deck. Jason's group wasn't back either, considering they would be gone until sunset. And then there was Percy, who would be underwater and unaware of anything going on.

If only I could get onboard and use the ballistae, but there was no getting past these Romans. We were running out of time and I needed some kind of distress signal to reach Coach Hedge, or better, Percy.

"We don't have all day" Octavian said

As slowly as I could, I drew my dagger and tossed it as far as I could into the ocean.

"No! Drop it, not toss it! That was clear evidence!" Octavian complained

"Oh well" I shrugged

"Now, you two. Don't think about tossing your weapons" Octavian turned to Hazel and Piper. "Put them down or else"

Around the Romans, the harbor erupted with a large explosion, swallowing them up. When the water subsided, the Romans were in the bay and trying to stay afloat with the weight their armor added.

On the dock, Percy held my dagger. "I think you dropped this"

"Gods, I love you!" I said as I threw my arms around him

"Um guys, we should hurry" Hazel said

"You get me out of here or I'll kill you all!" Octavian threatened from down in the water, flailing around like he didn't know how to swim

Needles to say, we climbed aboard the Argo II, and I ran towards the helm. Piper went to go Iris-message Jason and the others using the sink while Hazel went to go find Coach Hedge.

"Percy, get the ship to Fort Sumter" I said and he nodded before running to the mast

I took the helm and my hands flew across the controls instinctively while Percy willed the ship to become setting off for course.

Coach Hedge barged into the room. "Who am I killing?"

"There's no killing!" I said. "Just defend!"

Piper entered after. "Jason and the others should be on there way. Oh, there they are now!"

Soaring towards us in the direction of the city, a giant bald eagle was quickly closing distance, with Leo hanging on to its feet. Behind them, Jason was flying by riding the wind.

As soon as they landed, I gunned the engine and the hull shuddered as we gained acceleration. The docks of the island were only about a hundred yards away, but a dozen more eagles were soaring overhead, each carrying their own Roman demigod.

"Percy, I need you to control the water so we don't smash into the docks. Once we get there, you guys have to hold them off while I find the map" I explained

"You can count on me!" Coach Hedge assured, hefting his club

"Please don't kill anyone Coach" I said and he frowned

"That fort has to be crawling with Romans..." Percy said. "You'll have to fight your way through _and _find the map"

"Just your normal demigod day" I replied before kissing him

At Fort Sumter, I dodged into a small room while chaos erupted outside. I was sure that the mist could only do so much to prevent all the tourists from seeing the truth.

The wall glistened and the air became warm around me. I didn't give it a second thought before bolting to the exit, but it ended up slamming shut on me. A mortar that rested in between two stones blistered and bubbles popped, causing what seemed like thousands of tiny black spiders to come out.

I stood, frozen. Also frozen, my heart. The spiders covered the walls and crawled onto one another, spreading across the floor like a quick-moving bacteria virus.

Long ago, Athena had taught a mortal weaver named Arachne a tough lesson, turning her into the first ever spider. Ever since then, all spiders hate the children of Athena, and the feeling was reciprocated.

On the far wall, by the center of the spider swarm, a red symbol blazed to life - an owl staring right at me. Then, the Mark of Athena burned across the walls, incinerating the spiders until there was nothing but dust.

"_Follow the mark and avenge me" _Athena said in my head

The symbol of the owl faded as the doors burst open. An explosion shook the vicinity and I remembered that my friends were in danger, so I would have to hurry.

I stumbled outside and looked across the courtyard where tourists were panicking and demigods were fighting. By the edge of the battlements, a large mortar was pointed out to the sea. I ran towards it and dodged a couple of eagles in the process.

Once I reached the mortar, I put my hand on the muzzle, and on the plug, where the Mark of Athena began to glow. I drew my dagger and and as soon as it made contact with the plug, it shrank and loosened.

I stuck my hand inside the cannon and my fingers touched something cold and smooth - metal. I pulled out a small disk of bronze that was etched with delicate letters and illustrations. I didn't question it and quickly thrusted it into my pack.

"Going somewhere?"

I turned and Reyna stood about ten feet away, dressed in full battle armor and holding a golden javelin. I examined our surroundings and we seemed to be the only ones in the general area, which left it to a one-on-one if it came down to that.

"Reyna, what happened at Camp Jupiter wasn't our fault. Xander mind controlled Leo into doing it" I said

"Save the explanations for the trial" Reyna dismissed

"You're letting Gaea and Xander drive our camps apart!" I replied. "The giants will win and Majin Kai will kill everyone. Romans, Greeks, the gods, and eventually the whole mortal world"

"I know that" Reyna growled. "But what other choice have you left me? Octavian has whipped the entire legion into a frenzy, and I can do nothing to stop it. I can bring you back to New Rome for a trial, and you will be painfully executed.

It may be enough to stop further violence, but Octavian won't be satisfied. At the same time, I might be able to convince the others to stand down"

"It wasn't us!" I exclaimed

"It doesn't matter" Reyna snapped "Someone has to pay, and it would be the better option for it to be you"

"Better option that what?"

"If you escape today, we won't follow. Not even a madman would dare cross the sea into the ancient lands. If Octavian can't have his vengeance on the ship, he will turn his attention towards Camp Half-Blood and the legion will march onto your territory"

Camp Half-Blood had been the only real home I had ever known myself to have. And trying to gain trust, I had told Reyna the exact location of it.

And our quest, everything I had gone through to get Percy back... if I didn't make it to the ancient lands, it would all have been for nothing.

"I'm going to follow the Mark of Athena"

Reyna shook her head. "You don't have a clue to what waits for you there"

"I do" I said. "I can fix the grudge between our camps"

"That grudge is thousands of years old. How do you expect to fix it?"

"Look, you can try and stop me, or you can just let me go so that I can try and save both of our camps. If you have to march to our camp, at least try to slow Octavian down"

Reyna narrowed her eyes. "I respect your boldness, but if you leave, you doom your camp to destruction

"Don't underestimate us"

"You haven't seen the legion at war"

"Kill them all! Kill them all!" Octavian chanted in the distance

On the deck of the Argo II, Percy and Jason stood together as they summoned the sky and sea to assist them. Giant eagles got knocked out of the sky and waves heaved against the ramparts.

"The spear has been thrown" Reyna said

"Not if I succeed"

Reyna backed up. "Next time we meet, we will be enemies of war"

She turned and walked across the ramparts. I thought it might be some kind of trick, but I had no time to think about it, and I ran for the ship.

"Stop her!" Octavian ordered

A spear flew past me as the Argo II began to pull away from the dock. Piper had her hand out and I leaped, grabbing ahold of it. The gangplank fell into the sea as we both tumbled onto the deck.

"Go now!" I shouted

The engines rumbled, oars churned, Jason changed the course of the wind, and Percy called for a massive way to rift the ship higher than the fort's walls. By the time we reached maximum speed, Fort Sumter was only a dot in the distance

"Did you get the map?" Leo asked

I nodded. "I'll have to study on it"

"Great" Frank said

"How far are we from the coordinates?" I then inquired

"About an hour away" Leo answered. "Got any clue as to what we're looking for?"

"No" I shook my head

"Can we get the ship aloft?" Jason asked. "If we could fly, then -"

"That would be great and all, but Festus says that the port aerial stabilized got damaged in the fight" Leo said. "Meaning, it'll take some time to fix, and we don't be flying anywhere"

"Fine by me. The sea's good" Percy said

"Speak for yourself" Hazel muttered as she glanced towards the sun. "We don't have that much time. We burned another day. Nico has three seeds left, and we have three days until Majin Kai is free"

"We'll be fine" Leo assured. "We can make it to Rome in three days... if nothing happens"

**Meanwhile / Layton**

"Still no sign of Xander" I said

"He could be anywhere" Caeruleum argued. "Who said he had to be in Rome?"

"I know he's in Rome. I can just feel it, but not the exact origin of the presence" I replied

"You could always try-"

"No"

"But soul-"

"Nope"

"You're being awfully petty when this the world at stake" Caeruleum said

"I'm not going back there" I shook my head

"What's there too loose?" Rubrum asked

"My dignity" I answered. "Do you even know what kind of idiot I would like going back to ask for help again, let alone so soon"

Caeruleum snorted. "Might I say, you're already being an idiot"

"Gee thanks. Not everyone is an all knowing dragon created by the goddess of wisdom herself" I retorted. "I can find Xander on my own... given time"

"Time is something we don't have" Rubrum pointed out

"I'm still not doing it" I said

"You're just a wuss" Caeruleum muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing"


	56. Nineteen: Sea of Thieves

**Annabeth / December 4th**

**We found ourselves back at the Mediterranean. **It wasn't our plan to be back here so soon, but here we were. Out south was Africa - a stretch of red and ochre hills - meaning we were at the very mouth of the sea.

"So do we just sail straight in?" Piper asked

"I don't see why not. Boats must go in and out here all of the time" Leo replied

"They use to call this area the pillars of Hercules" I informed. "The rock was suppose to be one pillar, and the other an African mountain, though no one knows which one"

"Are they... dangerous?" Piper questioned

"Well, for Greeks, the pillars meant the end of the world. Romans said they were inscribed with a Latin warning" I explained

"Non plus ultra" Percy added

I looked at my boyfriend in confusion, considering he knew that somehow. "Yeah... it means Nothing Further Beyond. How'd you know?"

"We're looking at it" He pointed

Directly up ahead, an island suddenly appeared into existence, as if it had always been there. It was a small mass of land, covered with forests and white beaches. A hundred yards offshore, two white Grecian columns about as tall as our ship's mast laid.

Between the columns, _nonplus ultra _was written underwater with a silver glitter.

"Do we turn around? Or..." Leo said

On the beach was a dark-haired man in purple robes, his arms crossed and staring at us intensely, as if he had been expecting our arrival.

Frank inhaled. "That wouldn't be..."

"Hercules" Jason finished and paused for a second. "The most powerful demigod of all time"

"I need an answer fast. We can either turn or take off" Leo said

"We need to keep going" I insisted. "He must be guarding the straits. If that really is Hercule, then sailing or flying won't do us any good"

"Shouldn't he be on our side?" Piper pointed out. "I mean, he is one of us after all"

"He was a son of Zeus, but after he died, he became a god. And you can never really be sure with gods" Jason said

"So seven of us against Hercules, if it comes down to that" Percy said

"We could just send a small group - maybe one or two people - to try to talk to him" I suggested

"I can go, we're half brothers after all" Jason volunteered

"Or he might hate you" Percy argued. "Half-brothers don't always get along perfectly"

"Thanks Mr. Optimism" Jason rolled his eyes

"It's our best bet" I said. "We'll also want someone good with words"

We all looked at Piper and she looked hesitant at first but eventually agreed to it.

**Percy**

I was so bored I almost considered hiring Layton to try and kill me just so I could get some entertainment around here. Then again, I didn't know how to do that and it would be an embarrassing way to die.

And just to make things worse, Annabeth was being really distance ever since we had left Charleston. She stayed situated in her cabin, studying the bronze map she had gotten from Fort Sumter.

Whenever I stopped to see her, she so lost in thought that our conversation didn't even make any sense, and anyone who heard it might've thought we were insane.

_"Hey Annabeth, what're you up to?"_

_"Cool"_

_"Uh okay, do you need anything?"_

_"I don't know where he is"_

_"The ship is being attacked"_

_"In a bit" _

It wasn't unlike her to be like this one times. It was just one of the few challenges that came with dating a daughter of Athena. Then again, I had signed up for it.

But I did want to know what it would take to get her attention. I had been seriously worried about her ever since Fort Sumter and the encounter with the spiders, and I was stuck with no idea on how to help her.

After departing from the Pillars of Hercules, only having taken a few coconuts to the hull's bronze plating, we were up in the air and heading off. And then, a couple of times every hour, we could get attacked by storm spirits or wild creatures.

Jason offered to keep watch while I got some sleep, and of course, I fell into a nightmare.

I was standing In a dark cavern, only being able to see a few feet in front of me. Water dripped somewhere off to my right, and the ceiling must have been far above guessing at the way the air moved.

Heavy footsteps boomed, and the twin giants Ephilates and Otis made their way out of the darkness. The two were dressed identical but Ephilates had green Lockes that were braided with shiny coins, and Otis had a purple ponytail braided with what I thought was firecrackers.

"We're here" Ephilates announced.

"I can see that" answered a voice from above

The voice was definitely female, but it wasn't Gaea's. It couldn't have been.

"Ladyship, we bring news of the ship. It's approaching" Ephilates said

"How much longer?" She asked

"They will land in Rome a short while after daybreak" Ephilates answered. "However, the dark one is already in Rome searching for our ally, and the group on the ship will need to get past the golden boy"

"I'm hoping they arrive safely. I wouldn't want to ruin our fun" She said. "Are the preparations made?"

"Yes, Your Ladyship" Otis confirmed, stepping forward which made the cavern tremble and rocks fall from wherever the ceiling was.

"Careful!" Her Ladyship snarled. "Do you really want to return to Tartarus so soon?"

Otis scrambled back in fear. The floor which was made of solid stone, was solid in some places and in others... not so much.

"There is little left holding the place together... except of course, my own skill..." Her Ladyship explained. "Centuries of Athena's rage can only be contained so well, and the great Earth Mother still churns below us. We must hope the child of Athena proves to be a worthy victim, because she may be my last plaything"

"Soon it will not matter" Ephilates assured. "Gaea will rise, and we will all be rewarded greatly. You will no longer be stuck guarding this place, and you and Xander may have your shared revenge"

Annabeth had said that in each generation, a few children of Athena were sent on a quest to retrieve to the missing Parthenon statute, but no one had ever succeeded. In Ephilates's hair, a centuries' worth of coins were in his braids.

"Your Ladyship, I must remind you that Gaea wishes the girl to be taken alive" Ephilates reminded nervously. "You may torment her, but we need her blood to be split on the ancient stones"

The voice hissed. "But others can be used for that"

"Yes, but the girl is preferred. And the boy, the son of Poseidon... you can see why those two would be most welcomed" Ephilates replied

"Very well" Her Ladyship said. "Now leave me be. Tend to your preparations with the demon. I will work in the darkness"

My dream dissolved to a knock on my door.

"We've set down in the water" Jason said. "Your turn"

I sighed and got up. As much as I didn't want to, I woke Annabeth. We stood on the deck, mostly alone except for Leo whose presence was barely noticeable.

I told her about my dream and her reaction ended up being more worrisome then I thought it was going to be - not surprised.

"You can't tell the others about the dream" Annabeth requested

"Why not?"

"What you saw... it was about the Mark of Athena. If you tell them, it'll only make it harder for me to leave on my own. They'll only worry" Annabeth said

"You can't be serious Annabeth" I replied. "That thing in the dark, the big chamber with the crumbling floor, the giants, Xander and-"

"I know" Annabeth turned away. "But I need to do this alone. There's no other way"

I had to hold back my anger. I wasn't sure if I was mad at Annabeth, my dream, the Greeks and Romans history, or Xander.

"You know what's in that cavern" I guessed

"Yeah" She said quietly

"And it has to do with spiders"

She gritted her teeth. "Right..."

"But then how..." I stopped.

Annabeth was hard-headed in the nicest way possible. Once she made up her mind, arguing with her wouldn't do anything. Three and half years ago, she had been captured by the Titan Atlas, and for a while, I wasn't sure if she was alive or not. I traveled across the country to find her, and to be honest, it had been some of the hardest days of my life.

And not just the monsters, but the pure worry. How was I suppose to just let her go and head towards something even more dangerous? But, the way Annabeth must've felt for two months while I was gone... it made me feel kind of guilty, and even kind of selfish.

Wether we liked it or not, she had to go on this quest. If she didn't succeed, then stopping Xander might be the least of our worries, and that was a world-threatening danger. The fate of the world depended on the seven of us, but I just wanted to forget the world and stay with Annabeth.

"We're not too far from the Italian coast. Maybe a hundred miles out of the Tiber" I said

"Good. We should be there by daybreak"

Suddenly, something came over me. "We have to stop"

"Why?" Annabeth inquired

"Leo, stop!" I shouted to him

It was too late. The other boat appeared out of the bog and rammed straight into us. We were almost thrown overboard as I made out the details of the other ship - another trireme with black sails painted with a gorgon's head.

Festus shot fire that sent warriors screaming and diving straight for the sea, but more swarmed aboard the Argo II. Grappling lines wrapped around the rails and dug into the hull's planks.

By the time I had recovered, the enemies were all around us. I couldn't see them that well with all the fog, but they seemed to be humanlike dolphins.

Leo sounded the alarm and dashed for the closest ballista, but was tackled by a pile of dolphin warriors. I stood back-to-back with Annabeth, just like we had done many times. I tried to summon waves to assist us, but nothing happened. It was like something stronger than me was resisting my will.

I raised Riptide and got ready to fight, but we were outnumbered severely. Several dozen of the warriors lowered their spears and surrounded us in a ring.

On the side of the ring, someone who was full human stepped through - dressed in Greek combat armor, sandals, kilt, greaves, and a breastplate decorated with elaborate designs. His sword was similar to Riptide, but gold instead of bronze.

_They'll have to get past the golden boy_

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded

The golden warrior chuckled, and with a single flick, disarmed me of Riptide which was sent flying into the sea.

"Hello brother" The golden warrior said. "Always nice to rob a fellow son of Poseidon. My name is Chrysaor, the Golden Sword. As for what I want... well, everything you got"

Chrysaor walked back and further, inspecting the ship like a newfound prize.

"What a fine ship" He said

"You sound familiar... have we met before?" I asked

"I was yet to have the pleasure" Chrysaor said. "But I have heard much about you, Percy Jackson. Yes... the young man who saved Olympus, and his faithful sidekick, Annabeth Chase"

"I'm not a sidekick" Annabeth growled. "And Percy, he sounds familiar because he sounds like his mom. The one we killed in New Jersey"

"Medusa" I muttered, putting the clues together. "Must suck to have her as your mom"

"You're just as arrogant as the first Perseus" Chrysaor shook his head. "But yes, Poseidon was my father, and Medusa my mother. After she was changed into a monster by the so-called goddess of wisdom... her children were trapped inside her, unable to her born. But when she was decapitated-"

"Two children came out" Annabeth finished

"My brother is Pegasus, so I'm use to being forgotten. But don't underestimate me. I got my title for a reason"

"Imperial Gold?" I said

"Enchanted gold, yes. Only the Romans call it that. I was the first to ever wield such a blade... I should have been the most famous hero of all time! Yet the legend-tellers decided to ignore me, and I became a villain instead.

I decided to put my heritage to use, and inspire terror as a son of Medusa, and rule the seas as a son of Poseidon!"

"So you're a pirate" Annabeth looked unimpressed

"The best one" Chrysaor said. "I have sailed these waters for centuries, laying waste to any foolish demigods who wish to explore the Mare Nostrum. This is my territory, and all you have is now mine"

More dolphin warriors climbed up the stairs, hauling the rest of our friends. Jason and Frank were unconscious and Hazel and Piper were bounded and gagged.

"Excellent" Chrysaor nodded his head, directing his warriors to dump Jason over by the crossbows. "The boy is no use to me, but we do know that Circe will buy these lovely women either as slaves or trainees... but not you, Annabeth"

"You're not talking me anywhere" Annabeth said

My hand crept over to my back pocket as soon as I felt my pen return to my jeans. I would only need a momentary distraction to draw my sword and take Chrysaor down quickly.

"Sadly, you will not be staying with me Annabeth. I would like that, but you and your friend Percy have been spoken for. A certain goddess is paying a high bounty for your capture. Alive, but not unharmed" Chrysaor explained

Then, I got my distraction. Piper fainted against the guard next to her, knocking him over like a domino. Hazel crumpled to the deck and thrashed against her bounds.

I drew Riptide and lunged forward. The blade should have gone straight through the enemies' neck, but he was quick and dodged. The last time I had crossed swords with an opponent like this was Layton and Ares, the literal god of war.

Our swords continued to clash but I ended up disarmed with Riptide back in the sea again. Chrysaor laughed and kicked me back to my original position.

"Fine! Take us away, but only if our captain will let you" I said

"What captain? My men searched the entire ship, and there is no one else" Chrysaor replied

"He only appeared when he wants to. But he _is _our leader, and he runs our camp for Demigods. Right Annabeth?"

"Yup! The great Dionysus!" Annabeth backed up

A wave of uneasiness and intimidation passed through the dolphin-men, and some even dropped their weapons.

"Stand fast!" Chrysaor ordered. "There is no god on this ship. They are trying to scare you"

"But there is a god" A deep voice boomed, originating from the sky

Thunderclouds rolled in and lightning crackled in the distance, and a beam of rainbow-colored light shot down from the clouds and onto the ship.

"That's... not what I was going for"


	57. Twenty: Rome & The God of Thunder

**Percy / December 4th **

**I had honestly thought Zeus himself had come to save us. **Then I remembered the whole situation with the Olympians and how they were shutting us demigods out while still expecting us to do their dirty work.

The pirate crew scrambled around in terror at the figure before us - a muscular 6'3 man wearing silver armor and a red cape, wielding a dangerous axe that circulated with electrical energy.

"You will surrender now or face the full force of a god" He said

I had no idea if he was talking to us or to them, until the man grabbed a dolphin warrior and tossed them overboard.

"Who you think you are?" Chrysaor growled. "You're no god"

The man raised his axe and thunder crashed down that was quickly absorbed by it. The force of the collision created shockwaves that nearly knocked me overboard while managing to do so with some of the dolphins.

"It's Zeus..." Leo mumbled, half-conscious

"Zeus is a fool" The man waved his axe dismissively. "My name is Thor, and I won't ask for your surrender again"

His voice was deep and from the sound of it, he had a slight Australian accent buried beneath it. The axe he carried sparked as if ready to release thousands of volts of energy at a moment's call.

Some of the dolphin warriors began to jump overboard and swim away for their life, and Chrysaor watched as his crew quickly disbanded and left him alone, surrounded by a supposed god and seven demigods.

"This isn't over, Jackson" Chrysaor turned to me. "I will have my revenge one day, and you will -"

He was cut off when Thor rolled his eyes and used his free hand to toss him into the sea with the rest of his crew. We ran over to the rail but he had disappeared into the vast sea around us.

Leo got back up to his feet and Piper tended to Jason's wounds. We all had gotten some ambrosia and took a bit of time to calm down before we interrogated our savior, and we gathered around our usual spot, the dining table in the mess hall.

"So... Thor, what are you doing our here?" Leo asked

"Well technically I'm suppose to bring you all in for questioning, but we have more serious problem on our hands" Thor answered, taking a seat at the front, his axe leaning against the chair

"You're name is Thor" Annabeth said, "... like the Norse god of thunder?"

"Ah very perceptive!" Thor replied. "I take it you're the captain of this ship"

Annabeth grinned and shrugged. "I guess"

"So there's Greek, Roman, _and _Norse demigods?" Jason asked

"There are several pantheons on Midgard. Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian, you name it" Thor nodded. "My father is Odin, the sky father. And your captain would be correct, I am the god of thunder"

"So you're like Norse Zeus" Leo said

"Not exactly. I'm the prince of Asgard, while Zeus is the king of uh... Midgard" Thor said

"What's Midgard?" Hazel inquired

"Earth" Annabeth said

"It's one of the nine realms" Thor added

"Nine realms?" I asked

"Look, you all can study Norse mythology another time, we have more serious matters" Annabeth dismissed. "But I did remember Thor having a hammer"

Thor frowned. "Well you see, my sister, the goddess of death, crushed my hammer Mjolnir to pieces. So I travelled to Nivadellir and the dwarves there crafted me a new axe, Stormbreaker"

"So... _are you_ going to take us in?" Leo asked and Piper elbowed him

There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that if it came down to us, even seven on one, we wouldn't be able to take down a literal god of thunder.

"Back in New York there's an organization that works to keep the peace. To do so, they track dangerous targets, and some of you have a file" Thor explained. "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Piper McLean"

"A file? Why do we have a file? We're not dangerous targets" Piper asked

"To the eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D you all are dangerous and need to be brought in for further questioning" Thor said. "But I take it that if I brought you in, I would only be endangering the world"

"Gaea is awakening and her children, the giants, are trying to destroy the gods. And then there's also this evil demigod that's awakened something called a Majin. If we don't stop him soon, everyone could die" Annabeth explained

"Sadly, pantheons cannot interfere too much with others, with the exception of the Greeks and Romans, or else I'd be happy to help you slay some Titans" Thor said

"What do you mean pantheons can't interfere?" I asked

"Norse weapons and powers would be mostly ineffective on Greeks creatures, and vice-versa" Thor answered

"You know, it sure would help if we all had a weapon like that" Leo touched Stormbreaker and was instantly zapped with enough electric to knock him out of his seat.

"Yes, but you simply lack the strength to wield one. Your body would crumble as your mind collapses into madness" Thor said

"Take his word on that one" Leo groaned, smoke coming off of him as he laid on the ground

"I overheard you were going to Rome. When I was there yesterday, there was definitely a heavy evil presence there" Thor informed

"Xander and Majin Kai should be in Rome. As soon as the lamp is broken, they're going to try and destroy it" Jason said

"My job is to protect Midgard and the nine realms, however I would be useless against this Majin. Which is why I will do my best to help you all on your mission" Thor offered

"That would be a big help" Leo got back into his seat. "But we're kind of running short on time"

"Not a problem at all" Thor picked up Stormbreaker and raised it up

Suddenly, there was a bright light that swallowed up the ship, identical to the one that had brought Thor. And then, nothing happened, except my senses told me that we were somewhere else.

We walked over to the rail and look down at the sight. The sheer vastness of Rome was so great that even I, who wasn't that interested in architecture, was amazed by it.

The city didn't seem to care about any of the boundaries that geography held. It spread out through hills and valleys, and jumped over the Tiber with bridges that sprawled to the horizon. Glass buildings stood right next to excavation sites and a cathedral stood by a line of Roman columns that was next to a modern soccer stadium.

It gave me a sense of infuriation that Xander wanted destroy a place so beautiful.

"Rome. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Thor said

"Yeah, it is" Annabeth agreed. "Thanks Thor"

"Ah, it's no problem. Anything to save the world, right?" Thor replied and she nodded her head

"We should settle down at that park," Leo said, pointing to a wide green area that was dotted with tall palm trees, "and hope that the mist just makes us look like a large pigeon"

Down below, none of the cars or Romans had noticed the large warship standing over to them. I thought maybe the mist would make them see some kind of U.F.O, but they didn't seem to see anything at all.

Then, Thor literally jumped off the ship, and we watched as he safely landed on the ground as if the rules of gravity didn't affect him. The Argo II settled down next to him, on a grassy field.

The noise of traffic was all around us, but I kept hearing people mumble Thor's name as if he was some kind of celebrity. Some people even walked up to him and asked for autographs, to which he gladly signed.

"I told Stark I was famous" Thor chuckled as he signed maybe the hundredth or so autograph

"Famous? How could a god be famous?" Piper asked

"You see, mortals can clearly see anything I do, unlike you demigods that are protected by the mist" Thor revealed. "The Avengers are well known group of heroes that protect the world from large threats, and it's a known fact I'm the strongest on the team"

"I've never heard of them" Leo replied

"I might've seen the name once in a newspaper my dad was reading" Annabeth said we continued to walk

I thought my trip to Alaska was all cool and exotic, but now I was here in the heart of the old Roman Empire, which would be enemy territory for a Greek demigod.

Jason pointed to the base of the archers' wall. "I think that's the Tomb of the Scipios"

"Like Reyna's pegasus?" I asked

"No. They were a noble Roman family" Annabeth clarified. "But wow, this place is absolutely beautiful"

Jason nodded. "I always wanted to come here after all the studying I did on the maps of Rome"

"So do we have any plans?" Hazel asked. "We've only got a day at best, and the entire city is set to be destroyed"

"You're right" I said and then turned to Annabeth. "Did you zero in on that spot from the bronze map?"

Her countenance shifted into one that only I could interpret - _keep that dream to yourself or else - _"Yeah. It's on the Tiber River. I should -"

"Take me" I finished. "You'd be right"

Annabeth glared at me. "That's not what I meant"

"One demigod walking through Rome alone isn't safe. I'll go with you to the Tiber. From there... you can go alone" I replied, having to force the last part out

"Fine" Annabeth hesitantly agreed. "Hazel, do you think you could find Nico's location?"

"Maybe if I get close enough. But I'll have to walk around the city" She said. "Frank, could you help me out?"

"Of course" Frank accepted without hesitation

_Must be nice to be able to help your significant other without any kind of hesitation _I thought. I never said or thought relationships were easy, especially when it came to a girl like Annabeth, but I also didn't expect them to be this complicated.

Then again, this was my first and hopefully last relationship, so I didn't really have any experience with this stuff past what my mom advised me with.

"Leo, we could also use your help. The fish-centaurs said we might need your help with something mechanical" Hazel said

"No problem" He responded

Frank's smile faded and turned into more of a glare. Like I said, I was no expert on relationships, but even I knew there was something going on with those three. Ever since the Atlantic, they were never really the same. Not that Frank and Leo were competing for Hazel, but they seemed connected like a murder mystery, and none of them knew which was the victim.

"Jason and I can watch the ship" Piper said. "But Hazel, if you guys find Nico, don't go in there by yourselves"

"Well then, it was a pleasure meeting you demigods. I will be off to find our mutual friend and inform him that you have arrived" Thor announced

"Mutual friend?... you know Layton?" Annabeth questioned

"Moon Knight was a powerful ally of the Avengers at one point" Thor stared into the distance. "He was even capable of lifting Mjolnir at one point. But, stuff happens and you learn to live with fallouts"

"Mjolnir. I remember reading that your hammer was enchanted with some kind of spell" Annabeth said

"_Whoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor_" Thor recited. "But ever since that wretched Hera sent him on that mission... he was never the same"

**Meanwhile / Layton **

"I'm still not getting the spell right" I muttered as the glass vase in front of me shattered to pieces

"But with Perseus having learned that one-shot move, you shouldn't have to" Rubrum said

"He might be able to defeat Majin Kai, but Xander is a different problem too. Someone will need to seal him" I replied

"Well if you weren't so stubborn, you could go and ask for help" Caeruleum said

"I don't need help. Not from her" I insisted. "I'll die using the spell before I ever go back there"

In the very far distance, a familiar beam of rainbow-colored energy shot down from the clouds, and the Argo II appeared out of thin air.

"They're here" I said

"And they've found help" Rubrum pointed out

"We only have a day before Xander blows this place to bits. If we act fast... maybe our key won't be so risky"


	58. Twenty One: Fates Collide

**Percy**

**Usually I would be excited to be here in Rome, especially with Annabeth, **but considering the circumstances we were in, things weren't so great. It was likely in a couple of days that this place would be demolished as if it hadn't ever been here.

Me and Annabeth held hands as we navigated through the city, with the place looking entirely different than I had imagined in my head, and Annabeth commenting on the architecture. At one point, I saw a Lar glaring us from the window of an apartment. A different time, there had been a white-robed woman, who might've been a nymph or a goddess, holding a dangerous knife.

We stopped occasionally to ask for directions, but I quickly found out that people in Italy speak Italian, something I didn't do. Also, they use euros, another thing I had nothing of. I was seriously regretting not having done some research on this place like Annabeth had done, especially when we walked past a tourist shop that sold sodas. Blue ones too.

However, Annabeth had found a solution by bringing out Daedalus's laptop and typing in some kind of command which made a plastic card eject from a slot on the side.

"It's an international credit card. Only for emergencies" She explained

Needless to say, the sodas helped with the hot weather and the exhaustion. Finally, we arrived at the Tiber River, where the shore was edged with a stone embankment. The river was wide and caramel-colored, with a few tall tress hanging over the banks.

"This is definitely it. I recognize it from the map. But, what do we do now?" Annabeth asked

I wasn't sure either. All I knew was that I didn't want to leave her yet. When the time _did _come though, I would be stuck without anything to do.

"_You will fall alone" _Xander said in my head

I scowled and quietly said, "Shut up"

Annabeth turned, looking somewhat offended. "Excuse me?"

"Not you" I apologized quickly before I faced the wrath of my girlfriend. "Voices in my head..."

"Xander? I hear him too. But to be honest, he's all bark and no bite" Annabeth shrugged

On cue, the ground shook and a crevice opened up a few feet in front of us. Two pairs of hands gripped the edges and pulled skeleton warriors up. They wore red togas and a helmet that looked similar to Hades's.

"_All bark no bite" _Xander recited. "_I'm simply giving you the chance to impress me, and prove you even have the slightest ability to defeat me" _

I quickly uncapped Riptide and Annabeth pulled out her dagger as the skeleton warriors began to slowly approach. I examined the posture of the warriors, but I saw no weakness, as if they had been sword training for thousands of years - which was likely the case.

Knowing Annabeth was more important, to me and in general, I lunged forward towards the center of the two skeletons and swung my sword in a warning position. The skeleton on the right dodged while the one on the left hit me with the hilt of their blade, causing me to stumble back.

"How about I take one and you take the other" Annabeth suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Right," I grunted, "good idea"

The skeletons charged forward and so did we, our blades clashing against each others. Though dead, the skeleton was extremely strong, and I was unable to push against their blade.

"_You will feel the might of a Vibranium blade today, son of Poseidon" _Xander said

I backed up but the skeleton quickly reacted and stretched out their foot, causing me to trip and fall backwards. It pounced on me like a wild jaguar that hadn't eaten in weeks, and quickly tried to behead me.

Before I was left headless, something wrapped around the skeleton's waist - a golden chain that burnt with a light fire - and tugged it back, sending it flying through the air until it landed on its back about ten feet away from me.

Standing up, I took in the figure that stood an equidistant-distance away from me and the skeleton - a tall boy wearing red armor that completely covered their body. The cape on their back was long and nearly touched the ground, but clearly looked like it didn't get in the way during combat. Their helmet had a golden lion design on the face, and was slightly cut off by the dark visor that acted like sunglasses, leaving the eyes and the face inside the mask hidden. Attached to their wrist was the golden chain that they had used to pull the skeleton off of me - burnt with a bright red flame.

By the time I came out of my trance looking at the figure, I noticed that the skeleton had melted in a white puddle, except for their sword that looked unaffected by the fire.

Over on my left, Annabeth was catching her breath and in front of her was the exact same thing, a silver blade on top of a white puddle, except there was a glowing silver arrow piercing the ground - similar to the ones the hunters of Artemis used.

In the distance, a silhouette approached until the figure was made clear by the bright sunlight - a girl with nearly identical armor to that of the guy, except it was blue and featured a golden falcon design on the helmet.

"Are you two alright?" asked the man as he approached

"Thanks to you, I guess" I answered

Annabeth jogged over to my side just as the girl made it to the two of us. Up close, I could tell just how intricate and complex their armor was.

"It's not unlike Xander's warriors to attack innocent civilians" The girl said

I waved Riptide. "I don't think we're exactly innocent civ-"

"Demigods, I know" The girl shrugged and removed her mask, revealing short blonde hair that reached her shoulders and light blue eyes. "You must be the famed Percy Jackson"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, almost defensively, but then proudly confirmed, "Yeah, he is"

The girl chuckled at her countenance. "And don't let me forget, Olympus's architect. Quite the duo to run into"

"Right. And who are you two?" Annabeth inquired

"How about we discuss this elsewhere. Xander will be listening" She suggested

We sat around a table in a nearby cafe, where the waiter had given us a strange look when we asked for the usual tourist food, but I think it was because of the armor our new "friends" were wearing.

Ryan, the guy, continued to wear his helmet as if he was accustomed to having it on all the time, while Chloe, the girl, looked absolutely relived to have taken it off. They were both two years older then we were, at eighteen.

"So are you guys also demigods?" I asked

Chloe nodded her head. "I'm a daughter of Selene"

"The moon goddess" Annabeth said. "That's not common"

"And Ryan's a son of Ares" Chloe answered for him. "He doesn't like to talk if you can't tell"

"I talk when I need to" Ryan retorted

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "You didn't think it was a good time to when you were asked a question?"

"Don't mind him, he's just grumpy all the time" Chloe said. "But we do have some things to talk about..."

"You mentioned Xander. You know about him?" I replied

"More than know him" Ryan said and finally removed his helmet - his hair dark black and his eyes the same color. But his most distinctive feature was the scar that went across his right eye

"You see, usually we're tasked with hunting down monsters," Chloe added, "and we recently found out about Xander. Yesterday, we found him and challenged him, but his army of skeletons overpowered us and we were forced to retreat"

I figured that by the look on Ryan's face and the freshness of the scar, that the wound must've been caused by that very fight.

"Xander's a coward" Ryan stated. "He hides behind his army and spells, but when it comes down to it, he's nothing in a real fight"

"You said you saw him yesterday. Did you guys see the lamp?" Annabeth questioned

Chloe frowned. "Lamp... Hera never said anything about a lamp"

"Hera?" I said. "You guys work for her too?"

"Yeah, we didn't exactly have anywhere else to go" Chloe pushed her index fingers against each other. "But what do you mean _too_?"

"Well, we do know someone else who works for her" Annabeth said

"Does he wear green armor?" Ryan asked

I shook my head. "It's white, but now that I think about it, you guys do have similar armor, except he wears a mask and a hood instead of a helmet"

Chloe's eyes widened a bit. "Sounds like you're talking about The Fist of Selene, but Hera never said that he worked for her..."

**Narrator / Elsewhere / Meanwhile**

Fate has just played their most recent card, and the meeting between two groups of heroes is unfolding. However, smoothness isn't something someone should expect when it comes to these kinds of interactions.

Some might be friendly, but others get off to a more rocky start. Sometimes literally.

"It's taken us some time, but we finally found you"

"Hera send you after me?" Layton asked

"No, but we figured we would eventually get tasked with that, all things considered"

Before Layton stood a boy wearing green armor that completely hid the body beneath, and a helmet with the depiction of a golden bear's face. Their green cape nearly touched the ground, but could swiftly and gracefully move around in combat. On the other hand, Layton's armor was more agile and weighed less, but wasn't nearly as protective.

"Stand down Victor" Layton warned

"You know me?" The boy asked

The helmet on their face hid the identity of the stranger, but Layton using his detective skills figured out who it was almost instantly.

"I know _of _you. But you're without your two friends, meaning you can't beat me" Layton said

"You're just a lowly assassin" Victor replied. "And I know just how to deal with those"

Rocks levitated off the ground around Layton and cracked into sharp teardrop-shaped bullets that rapidly shot at the enemy, however they casually walked through the attack. Next, a column of fire shot from Layton's palm, but that too was quickly proven ineffective against the seemingly invisible green armor of the enemy.

Overcome with a sense of cockiness, Victor lunged and swung his fist forward, but his wrist was caught, and Layton used that momentum to spin and throw him against the wall of the cave they were in.

"I can't harm you, but good luck touching me" Layton taunted

Victor growled. "We'll see about that"

The cave shook and rocks from the ground and ceiling jumped up/down at the collision of their fists - both their gloves being made of the same incredibly strong material. Victor swung his other fist forward but Layton dodged nonchalantly, the wind breezing intensely at the sudden moment. The very technique that caused his hair and eyes to appear silver was the same that allowed one to move without too much thought.

Victor caught Layton off guard and swiped his left fist with enough force to cause him to hit the ground and roll out of the cave they were in. The bright sunlight caused Layton to wince a bit as he got up.

Four vines erupted from Layton's side and held him in place by gripping his wrists and legs.

"You must be a son of Demeter" Layton figured as Victor entered the sunlight

"What's your point?" Victor asked

"Nothing... just don't have good experiences with children of Demeter" Layton chuckled. "Which also means I've learn how to deal with them"

The ground shook as lightning circulated the white-armored combatant. The vines were ripped from the ground and a jolt of electricity hit Victor, causing him to have a one second seizure. However, one second in this fight was way too much...


	59. Twenty One - Part Two

**Percy / December 4th**

**I could just feel that the time was approaching, and soon, I would be left Annabeth-less. **Hopefully, only for a bit though. I wouldn't be able to stand the thought of loosing her - not again.

"You have to trust me" Annabeth insisted. "I'll come back, I promise"

"I know... but, come back from where?" I asked

The sound of an old motor scooter interrupted us. Along the riverfront, a Vespa - big and baby blue - puttered to a stop next to us. The driver was a man in a silky-gray suit, and behind him sat a woman with a headscarf.

"Hello there" greeted the man - his voice deep and croaky. He looked like one of those handsome actors back in the 1950s, and his clothes didn't help his case at all.

"Uh, who are you?" I blurted out

Behind us, Chloe looked like she had seen a ghost, and Ryan's face was under his helmet again. The two walked over and joined us at our side, eyeing the two strangers.

"Tibernius" Ryan said

The man nodded. "God of the River Tiber"

"Oh. Hey" I said. "Are you suppose to look like a movie star?"

"I'm not sure. The migration of Western civilization has affected us all, and so has Rome. Yet, the world affects Rome as well. There does seem to be a lot of American influence lately, however, I've lost track" Tibernius said

"Okay" I accepted the answer. "Are you here to help?"

"I was told you were here" Tibernius replied and then turned towards Annabeth. "Do you have your map, and your letter of introduction?"

"Uh... yeah" Annabeth handed over the letter and the bronze disk, staring at Tibernius so intently it made me feel a bit jealous. "S-So have you helped other children of Athena before?"

"Yes, Annabeth Chase, I have helped many of your siblings... at least to begin their journey safely. It truly is a shame they all painfully died later. For now, your documents seem to be in order, and we must get going. The Mark of Athena awaits!" Tibernius said as if the deadly Mark of Athena was a casual tourist location

My grip on Annabeth's hand tightened. "Tibernius, can I got with her just a little farther?"

Tibernius shook his head. "I'm afraid you cannot. Annabeth must face the shrine's guardian on her own, as it is the only way. As for you, Percy Jackson, you have less time to rescue your friend than you realized. You must hurry"

"It's ok Percy. It'll be alright. I have to do this" Annabeth squeeze my hand comfortingly

I wanted to keep protesting and insist that she doesn't go, but the look on her face made it clear that the only thing I could do was make things harder for her by arguing. She was scared but she was also doing it for the better, and for me.

"Yeah... you're right. Be safe, Annabeth" I said

She kissed me and then whispered against my lips, "I love you"

"Love you too. Now go make us proud" I forced a smile

With that, I watched as she shouldered her backpack and climbed onto the back of the scooter. I would've preferred fighting Thor or any other monster, but I forced myself to watch as Annabeth disappeared into the distance.

"I'm sorry. It must be tough, but we do have get moving" Chloe said

"I heard Xander mention something about a hostage or a prisoner" Ryan added. "It must be the friend that he mentioned"

"Nico" I muttered. "Come on, I need to introduce you to some people"

**Narrator / Meanwhile **

In a distant part of Rome, near a large crevice and up top a mountain, two warriors who should be on the same side were currently facing off. Last we left off, Victor found himself the victim of Layton's electric-shooting finger gun.

One second is all it took for a battle to changes courses completely. At a young age, Layton had been exposed to an elemental crystal that could harness the power of time itself, which in turn gave him special abilities, and was mostly the reason he was so skilled in a variety of techniques.

Around Victor, reality cracked and everything contorted into green shattered glass. The assassin disappeared and then reappeared in front of him just as the one second of Layton's ability wore off. Using that moment, Layton landed a hit that nearly sent Victor stumbling backwards.

Layton then lunged forward but Victor caught him with a kick to the stomach that staggered him before grabbing his opponents hood and tossed him behind, so that they swapped positions - Layton being the one closest to the wide trench.

"You're not so tough after all" Victor boasted

"And I thought you would be more impressive as well" Layton fired back

"That's coming for the one on the loosing side of the battle" Victor said, the golden bear insignia on his green helmet shining brightly with the sun

In sync, the two closed distance and their fists continued to clash, each collision seemingly digging the shape of half a globe. Vibranium had a special ability: to store and release kinetic energy. Since two gloves made from that very metal were attacking the other, the vicinity was taking the damage of the large kinetic energy that was being built up and exerted.

Eventually, the two ended up in a position where they had their palms clasped with each other, and were attempting to push the other back like a reverse tug-of-war. Layton twisted his arm and tugged Victor forward, before landing a kick to the side that made his enemy stumble back.

Victor lunged but Layton jumped backwards so that he was on the ground, and then raised his two knees that so they would hit him right in the gut, except it did nothing but stagger him a bit. Spinning on his back, Layton outstretched a foot so that he could get back to his feet and trip Victor at the same time.

"You're alright, but I definitely overestimated you" Victor stated as he got back up and bushed dirt off his green armor

"I'm not the one you're after" Layton said

"You're armor doesn't help your case" Victor replied

"You don't understand"

"It's you who doesn't understand. Maybe you're not aware of how many people you've killed me" Victor said

"Two thousand, eight-hundred and thirty-three" Layton informed. "Average of one point nine kills a day"

Victor gritted his teeth. "My father included"

"Then we share that in common"

In the blink of an eye, Layton appeared in front of Victor and landed a punch to the heart area that seemingly caused time to stop for a moment, like those scenes in a tv show where you get to see the final blow repeat in different angles.

Somehow the attack had passed through the green armor and Victor dropped to his knees, clutching his heart, but unable to with the armor on. He would have removed it by the simple press of a button on his wristband, but that would be admitting defeat.

Victor grunted. "You killed your dad for sport"

"I didn't kill anyone for sport" Layton said. "Except him"

Layton chuckled but it soon burst out into a wicked and mocking laugh, and it seriously reassured Victor's thought that this guy was mentally insane - which was somewhat close to the truth.

"You're sick" Victor said

"I know" Layton dismissed

"Then get some help" Victor suggested, but he was merely stalling for time as a small vine began to grow at Layton's feet

"I'm beyond help" Layton noticed the vine and stepped on it, rubbing and twisting his foot for extra measures

"We live in a bigger world then you know. You could be a good ally" Victor insisted

"No one knows that better than I do" Layton said

Despite being crushed, the vine suddenly grew in size and erupted from the ground, causing Layton to stumble back as the vine shot upwards. It then curved downwards and wrapped around the assassin tightly.

"You said something about not having a good experience with children of Demeter" Victor stood up. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have to tell you anything" Layton retorted

Victor tapped his wristband and his helmet quickly turned into a singular chip that he plugged back into the band - revealing green eyes and blonde hair.

"You're almost a spitting image of your older sister" Layton slightly smiled, closed his eyes and looked down at the ground

"Y-You know her?" Victor stammered. "Where is she? What have you done?"

"Relax," Layton assured, "she's fine... not too far from here either"

"How do you know her?"

"None of your business"

"It's exactly my business" Victor walked closer and stood in front of the assassin who was wrapped in a tight blanket of weeds

"You haven't seen her in over a decade, yet our affairs are suddenly your business" Layton pointed out

"Tell me where she is" Victor demanded

"I already told you... I don't owe you anything, knowledge included"

The vine dangerously grew tighter, even causing veins to appear through Layton's armor where it was made of a simple kevlar.

"I've been squeeze by worse" Layton croaked. "And I still escaped"

Around Victor, reality momentarily contorted into green shattered glass again before he felt a sickening punching to the side of his face that sent him rolling towards the edge of the cliff, falling off but managing to grab onto the edge of the crevice by his hands. Footsteps approached until sure enough, Layton stood on top of him, able to send him falling over a miles down with little effort.

"It's called time-skip. You like it?" Layton said

"What?" Victor scowled

"I can't stop time, but I can skip it. For one whole second, I can move freely while you'll be caught off guard. I can also use it to phase through things, but it does have its limits. Against the right opponent, the technique is useless" Layton explained

"Well get it over with. Make me your latest kill" Victor dared

"I don't kill people... at least I try not to. You don't understand why I do what I do" Layton replied

"You better have one Hades of a reason" Victor said. "But for now, you're still coming with me"

Knowing he was seconds away from slipping, Victor let go but quickly grabbed Layton's leg and tugged on it, causing the two to drop into three mile deep crevice at one hundred and twenty miles per hour.

Just before they hit the ground, Layton casted a spell that softened around ninety percent of the fall, but that ten percent was still a large amount, even for Vibranium. The two of the slowly stood up, wincing in pain and brushing any dirt and rocks off their armor.

"You knew that I would soften the fall" Layton guessed

"I knew we would both survive" Victor corrected

The two got into their fighting positions, but before they could charge at each other once more, a deep voice erupted from the cavern. "_Foolish demigods, are you not of the same side?"_

"Syn" Layton murmured, barely audible

The voice was deep and echoey, just like Xander's, except it was much louder and sounded more like a dark entity instead of a wicked old man.

"Who are you?" Victor asked

"_They call me many names, but you can just call me Syn" _replied the voice

"What do you want?" Layton questioned

"_I told you before boy. We may not all see eye to eye, but the three of us have common enemies..." _

"Gaea and Xander" Layton said

"_Correct. I cannot be reformed so long as Gaea attempts to arise, and Xander continues to help her. Defeat them, and when I awake along with the others, I will spare you both if you choose not to stand in my way" _

"You're just going to do the same as them - massacre all of the mortals" Layton denied

"_That may be what you assume... but you haven't read my page in the book have you"_

"No" Layton admitted

Syn laughed and the crevice shook with force. "_Now that we're settled, pack up your bags and get to work" _

With that said, the cold and dark feeling inside the crevice vanished, but the two fighters were left unconvinced.

"That had to have been one of your spells" Victor said. "You're trying to catch me off guard, aren't you?"

"You have no idea what that was" Layton shook his head

"Clearly you don't either"

"I have a basic understanding of what _that _is"

**Piper**

"Honestly, Hercules was a jerk" Jason said. "I don't want to end up like him, but I wouldn't have had the courage to stand up to him if you hadn't been the hero then"

"Well, we can just take turns being the hero" I suggested

Jason sighed and turned to the floor. "I don't deserve you"

"That sounds like a breakup line. Are you brea-"

Pairs of footsteps approached, so I expected to see Leo, Hazel, and Frank, but I was met by Percy Jackson accompanied by two power rangers look-a-likes. One was about Percy's height, clearly a girl, and wearing a blue armor, and the other was about an inch taller and wearing red armor. Both had special golden insignia on their helmet that went over their visor - falcon on the blue one and a lion on the red - and graceful capes.

"So Annabeth is being taken to an extremely dangerous quest by an American movie star?" I summed up

"Not really... Anyways, she's gone now... maybe I shouldn't have let her go after all, but um-"

"It's fine Percy, you had to" I said. "We all know she had to go alone, but she's tough and smart. Even I know that. She'll do great"

"I've heard a lot about the Mark of Athena" said the red ranger. "But the way you describe your friend... she'll be ok"

"Sorry, but who's your new friends Percy?" I asked

The blue one removed her helmet by tapping something on her wristband that caused it to revert into a singular chip that she picked up and plugged into a slot in the band. "My name's Chloe, it's nice to meet you Piper"

Her hair was a light blonde and was short, only reaching about her shoulders, and her eyes were a bright baby blue that reflected the sky perfectly. She was beautiful, and it made me a bit self conscious.

"You know me?"

"Of course. You were the ones who freed Hera from the giant" Chloe said

"I was there too" Jason mumbled

"You're Jason Grace. I've know about you before you saved Hera" Chloe turned to him. "But I don't think you remember us..."

Jason's eyes widened a bit in recognition but he then smiled. "I don't know how I didn't recognize you guys at first"


	60. Twenty One - Part Three

**Piper / December 4th**

**If the world wasn't in danger, than I probably would have been excited to meet people like Chloe and Ryan - **demigods who hunt down monsters instead of being the hunted. The idea seemed cool, and it was probably something I would do if I had enough skill and confidence.

"Are the others back yet?" Percy asked. "Tibernius said we had less time to rescue Nico then we thought"

I glanced over and checked the time on the clock. "It's about two in the afternoon, and we said to meet up at three"

"At the latest" Jason added

"Could you try and find Nico with your dagger?" Percy requested, pointing to it

"I already tried, but it doesn't always show what I want. Rarely does it, actually" I said

"Try again," Percy said, "please"

Percy had these kind of baby seal eyes when he pleaded for something, and when in combination with his sea-green eyes, they looked kind of adorable. It made me wonder how Annabeth ever resisted them or won an argument against him - which was usually the case.

I groaned. "Fine"

Unsheathing Katoptris, I studied the bronze blade and the light shimmered, meaning a vision was coming. There was an apartment filled with Roman demigods, all standing around a dining table where Octavian talked and pointed to a large map. On the side, Reyna paced by the window, gazing down at Central Park.

"They've already set up a base in Manhattan" Jason said

"Roman demigods... they want to attack the Greeks?" Ryan questioned

"Long story" Percy simply said. "But that map... it shows Long Island"

"They must be scouting around the territory and discussing invasion routs" Jason guessed

I concentrated harder, and light rippled across the blade, changing the scene. There were a few crumblings walls and a single column. A stone floor covered with moss and dead vines, all clustered around a grassy hillside with tens of dozens of pine trees.

The view zoomed in, and on one side of the floor, a set of stairs had been dug up, leading down to an iron gate with a padlock. The blade zoomed again, through the doorway, and into a dark and cylindrical chamber.

I dropped the blade at the sight.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Jason asked. "It was trying to show us something"

"We can't go there" Piper shook her head

"Piper, Nico is dying and we have to find him. Not to mention the fact that Rome will be destroyed" Percy said

"If we don't find your friend, Xander will win" Ryan reminded

The imagery of what my friends were saying made me unable to speak, but I picked up the knife anyway and forced myself to glance at the blade again. There, two giants in gladiator armor sat on oversized praetors' chairs. Behind them, a large bronze jar where Nico di Angelo was curled up into a ball, no longer moving and no seeds in sight.

Jason exhaled shakily. "We're too late"

"No" Percy denied. "He must've gone into a deeper trance just to buy time. We have to hurry"

The blade went dark so I slipped it back into the sheath. I really did hope Percy was right - that Nico was still alive and in some kind of hibernation.

"We should wait for the others" I advised. "They should be back soon"

"And our third 'crew member' isn't back yet either" Chloe said

"I don't think we can wait" Percy insisted

"Hey? Are you guys fighting giants?" Coach Hedge called from the other room. "If you guys want, I can take them for you"

"No thanks Coach, we need you to man the ship" Jason said and the coach groaned loudly

We found the place pretty easily, considering Percy led us directly to it - an abandoned stretch of hillside that overlooked the critically injured Forum. Getting in was surprisingly easy as well - Jason's sword cut straight through the padlock.

The metal gate creaked open, and no alarms went off. Stone steps in front of us spiral down into darkness.

"I'll go first" Jason volunteered

"Don't!" I yelped and the group turned to me

"What is it Pipes?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wait... you've seen this imagine in the blade, haven't you?"

I nodded. "I just didn't know how to tell you guys. I saw the room down there filling up with water, and I saw me, you, and Percy drowning"

"But I can't drown" Percy frowned

"The future must've changed, because there wasn't any water in the image you showed us, and we got more backup" Jason said

Chloe held a thumbs up and Ryan simply crossed his arms. There armor was darkened by the lightning in the room, but there golden insignia provided a slight source of light.

"Look, I'll go and check it out first" Percy said. "It's going to be alright. Be right back, promise"

Before I could come up with an argument, Percy had disappeared down the stairwell. If Annabeth survives, and Percy doesn't, then it won't be Xander or Gaea or the giants or Majin Kai who kills me.

Percy reappeared about half a minute later. "We have good news and bad news. Which do you guys want to hear first?"

"Bad news" Ryan said

"Good news" I said

"Ok, bad news, there's no exits down there. Good news, no water" Percy revealed

We descended with the upmost caution, as if the floor beneath us would crumble and drop us miles down. Even when Percy gave an _all clear _from the front, I kept my eye out for traps and monsters, as if I was in some kind of haunted house, only with real stuff. Finally, we jumped to the floor of the cylindrical room, which annoyingly was five feet lower than the stairwell.

"Who designed this" I muttered

The room was identical to what we had seen in Katoptris's blade, except there was no water. Around the back side of the room, opposite to the stairwell, nine alcoves were carried into the wall. Each was about five feet off the floor and big enough to contain a human, but they were empty.

"Here's the weird part" Percy said, stepping to the middle of the room

In an instant, green and blue light rippled across the walls, and the sound of a fountain played, yet there was no signs of water and the only sources of lights were Percy and Jason's blades, and the golden insignias plastered on Ryan and Chloe's helmets.

"Do you guys smell the ocean?" Percy asked

As he said it, the scent of salt water and storm was getting stronger, as if a hurricane was approaching and going to run us over like a deer on the highway.

"An illusion...?"

"I feel like there should be lots of water here, but there isn't any" Percy said

Jason moved over to the row of niches and touched the bottom shelf. "The stone is embedded with seashells. This is a nymphaeum"

"A what?" I said

"There's one on Temple Hill back at Camp Jupiter. It's a shrine we have dedicated to the nymphs" Jason explained

"This place looks like it's been buried for centuries" Chloe said. "The nymphs, they must've-"

The soothing sound of water changed into a rapid chorus of snake-like hissing. The rippling blue and green light changed into lime, and above us, the nine niches each contained a withered old woman - a borderline mummy.

"Let's see... what would happen to them?" said a creature by the center niche

Out of all of them, she was the worst of all, and she fixed her eyes on me. "Maybe the nymphs would still be here, suffering, and waiting for vengeance"

"Who are you?" Percy demanded

"I was Hagno, the first of the nine"

"There was always nine nymphs of this shrine" Jason said

"Yes, but of course, we are the original who attended the birth of your father" Hagno replied. "He was such a squealing whelp. We assisted Rhea in her labor, and when the baby arrived, we hid him so that Kronos could not eat him. And when Zeus grew up, we were promised eternal honors. But that was in the old country of Greece"

The other nymphs clawed at the niches, trapped in.

"When Rome rose to power, we were invited here" Hagno continued. "A son of Jupiter swayed us with favors - a new home, no down payment, and an excellent neighborhood. Most importantly: Rome would last forever"

"And then what" Ryan said, trying to sound bored

"Rome didn't last" Hagno snarled. "The aqueducts became diverted, and our master's villa was abandoned and torn to the ground. We were forgotten, buried beneath the earth, and we were forbidden to leave. Our old master never chose to release us, so for centuries, we have withered away here in the darkness, with a great thirst"

"I'm sorry, but we aren't your enemies" I charmspoke. "If we could just help you-"

"Such a sweet voice" Hagno said. "And beautiful features too. I use to be like you - my voice as soothing as a mountain stream. You cannot help us, for we have been trapped in the dark, with no food but hatred, and no drink but violence"

Percy raised his hand. "I'm a son of Poseidon, so maybe I can summon a new water source for you guys, and then we can all be quenched and happy"

"Ha!" Hagno cried. "I know your father well, son of Poseidon. Ephilates and Otis promised that you would come"

"You're working with the giants" Ryan stated

"They're out neighbors after all" Hagno shrugged. "Their chambers are just beyond this place, where the aqueduct's water was diverted for the games. Once we deal with you, we will never suffer again"

The nine nieces glowed, and the nymphs disappeared. Water poured in from the alcoves - a sickly, dark, and oily water.

**Narrator / Meanwhile**

"You don't want to fight me" Victor said. "In other words, just surrender now"

"I didn't learn how to surrender" Layton shrugged and titled his head

Layton dashed forward at the helmet-less Victor, who threw a punch forward. Just before the hit could land, Layton time-skipped so that he suddenly appeared behind him, but Victor spun on his heel and rocked him with a punch to the face.

Victor continued to pressure with a frenzy of punches, and Layton blocked, crossing his arms in an x-shape. After about a minute of blocking hits, Layton time-skipped a few feet away to gain distance.

"You hit hard, even without the gloves" Layton said

"Thanks for the compliment. If this is your way of surrendering, then I'm all for it" Victor replied

Layton time-skipped to the front of Victor, throwing his left fist forward. Victor dodged by titled his head to the right, and counterattacking by throwing his own left hook that made a loud metal clang upon contact with Layton's mask.

The assassin stumbled back a couple of inches and swiped his foot forward to attempt to trip his opponent, but Victor jumped over it and kicked his chest midair. Layton continued to time-skip, reality appearing shattered for a split second as he did, but each time he attempted an attack, Victor rapidly guessed his location and landed a hit.

Eventually, Victor landed one big punch to the gut that sent Layton crashing through a large pile of rocks and causing smoke to blind the vicinity. Once it cleared, Layton immediately continued to pattern, with Victor continuing to guess the location of Layton's time-skip and landing a heavy blow. However, the assassin seem to be improving ever so slightly each time he used the technique.

After about three minutes of the same pattern, Victor swiped his fist and Layton blocked with his arm before throwing a hook forward, finally landing a big hit to the cheek as a Vibranium met human bone.

"You've taken two big hits to that same cheek" Layton warned

Victor wiped blood that was leaking from his right cheek. "I'm not exactly use to fighting a southpaw"

Suddenly, a wave of caution came over the assassin and he looked up to where the two had fallen from. "Our friends are in trouble"

"_Our _friends? What are you talking about?" Victor questioned

"This whole time we've been fighting, our friends must've found each other" Layton answered

"You have friends? And they met mine? Now you're just stalling for time" Victor said. "Regardless, I'm not letting you go - not after everything"

"Then I'll have to beat you down myself" Layton concluded

"Good luck. Your time-skip is useless against me. I guess I'm that right opponent"

"I never figured a son of Demeter to be such a fighter" Layton said. "Then again, I'm a son of Hecate"

"You're a demigod" Victor realized, sounding as if he was disgusted to be of the same kind of human as the assassin

"What did you think I was?"

"A monster"

"Only inside"

"Inside... what are you on about?" Victor asked

"I don't have time to explain. Our friends need us, and it's up to you if we go and help them" Layton said

"My friends are just as skilled as me. They'll be fine. If I don't take you in now, I might never get the chance"

"You'll have to beat me to do that" Layton reminded

"I've already countered each and everyone one of your time-skips"

"You're fast enough to predict and counter my time-skip" Layton admitted. "But that speed is what I was counting on. As the fight went on, and you continued to attack, I memorized your attack speed"

"I should've known" Victor shook his head. "As an assassin, you must have the natural ability to adapt as a fight continues"

"So you've done your homework. Allow me to show you the final"

Layton once again time-skipped and Victor predicted, jolting around and throwing a right hook forward, but his fist stopped halfway as a crushing pain to his chest rippled across his entire body.

"Vibranium is nearly indestructible, but its defenseless against my technique where I can hit straight through it" Layton said

Victor slowly looked down to see that, indeed, Layton's fist was phasing straight through his armor and his knuckles were making contact with his chest.

The assassin jumped back and Victor fell backwards, hitting his head on the ground, but still conscious.

"It's over. Let me help you so that we can help our friends" Layton insisted

Victor exhaled greatly. "This fight was over the moment you took the life of my dad"

"Huh?"

On each of Layton's sides, three vines erupted from the walls of the trench. The top two wrapped around his head, the middle two around his torso, and the bottom two around his legs. Slowly but surely, Victor got up to his feet and steadily walked over to his muffled opponent.

"Now I end this"


	61. Twenty One - Part Four

**Percy / December 4th **

**The room began to fill with water at a rapid pace,** as if someone had ants in their bowl and rushed over to the sink to quickly wash them out. We climbed up onto the alcoves to gain some height, but the water just kept coming, and soon enough it up to our knees.

"Maybe I can blast a hole through the roof with some lightning" Jason said

"Which would crush us by bringing the whole room down" Ryan pointed out

"Or just electrocute us" I added. "I can search the bottom. If this place was built as a fountain, there should be a way to drain this entire thing"

"Then we'll check for any exits in the niches" Chloe replied and I nodded my head

I jumped into the water, but I quickly erupted, gasping and flailing like a child who couldn't swim. Piper held out her hand helped me back up.

"Can't breath" I said. "Not... normal water"

It must've been some kind of poison from the life force of the nymphs, and it was so powerful that even I couldn't control it.

"They're taking our power and draining us" Piper said

"Jason, lightning" I coughed

Jason raised his sword and the room rumbled, but no lightning appeared. Instead, a rainstorm formed at the top of the chamber, and rain poured down onto us, causing the fountain to fill us even faster. Even with that, it wasn't normal rain - dark and yucky.

"That's not what I was going for" Jason said

"Clearly" Ryan sighed

The water up to our necks now, and I could feel all my strength fading, as if it was being sucked into a vacuum slowly and painfully. Maybe we would drown after all...

"We can't fight this. If we hold back then, then it'll only make us weaker" Piper said

"Huh?" Chloe replied

"The horn of plenty... we need to overwhelm the nymphs with fresh water. If we can dilute this poisonous stuff -"

"Can the horn do that?" I said, struggling to keep my head above the water

"Only with your help"

I glanced over and Chloe and Ryan had taken off their helmet because the water had began to seek into it somehow. Jason on my right was looking scared out of his mind.

"I need you all to channel everything you have into the cornucopia. Percy, think about the sea, Jason, more rain. Chloe you can think about the moon and dark clouds. Ryan, you can power it with will" Piper instructed

We all huddled around as the water began to lift us up, and put one hand onto the cornucopia. Nothing happened, and the rising water began to swirl, with our strength continued to fade.

"We're not getting anywhere" I said

"Because we're not working together" Piper cried. "Just picture all your strength leaving you, all your power"

"Alright. Together" Jason said

We continued to concentrate, and a few moments later, clear water blasted out of the horn with an immense force, even pushing us up against the wall. The rain contorted into a white torrent - clean and cold.

"It worked!" Jason celebrated

"We're only filling the room faster" Ryan pointed out

He was right. The water was rising rapidly, and the roof was only a few feet away.

"Don't stop!" Piper insisted. "We have to dilute the poison in the water until the nymphs are cleansed"

Our heads hit the ceiling with a thud, and the rainclouds dissipated into the water as the horn continued to blast out a clean torrent. We held our breathes as we went under the water - bubbles swirling around us and light rippling around the room.

My vision went dark for a moment, but when I regained it, the water was being drained out, so we all kicked up to the surface and gasped for breath once we made it up.

"Jason!" Piper said, concerned for her boyfriend who looked like a lifeless rag doll as the water drained away and left us on a damp floor.

"I think I can help" I knelt next to her and touched Jason's forehead

Water gushed out of Jason's mouth and his eyes flew open. A clap of thunder threw all of us backward a few steps.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do th-"

Piper tackled Jason with a hug and I grinned. "Yup, that was clean water, which I could make come out of you with no problem"

"Thanks" Jason grinned. "But I think Piper's the real hero"

"Yeah, she really did save us all" Chloe rubbed the back of her head and squinted one eye as she did

"_She did_" echoed a voice

The nine niches glowed and the figures inside reappeared, but they were no longer ugly hags. Rather, beautiful nymphs. Eight of the nymphs dissolved into vapor and floated away, leaving only the one in the center.

"Hagno?" Piper spoke

The nymph smiled. "I didn't think such a sense of selflessness existed in mortals, much less demigods"

"You did kind of try to drown us and suck away our lives though" I said

"Sorry about that one, for I was not myself. You have reminded me of the sun, rain, and the streams in the meadows. Percy, Jason, Chloe, you three reminded me of the sea, sky, and night, and Ryan gave me a greater sense of all of those. Piper, you have good nature, and I'm a nature spirit, so you should believe me" Hagno said and then pointed to the other side of the room where the stairs leading up to the surface reappeared.

Right underneath, a circular opening shimmered into existence, just big enough for us to crawl through.

"You can either return to the surface, or follow the waterway to the giants. But you must choose quickly, because both doors will fade soon after I leave"

"Well I didn't go through all that just to leave" Chloe said

"Right" Jason agreed. "We need to follow those giants"

"Thanks Hagno" Piper said

**Narrator / Meanwhile **

"Now I end this" Victor declared as he walked up to the trapped Layton, his fist beginning to glow a dark forest green

Layton winced. "You don't understand"

"It's you who doesn't understand"

Victor shot his fist forward and the powered-up punch collided with Layton's gut, knocking him out and finishing the fight.

"Now to get out of here" Victor muttered as he raised his arm that contained a larger wristband with a small screen and buttons

He tapped around and sent a message to his friends, but was beginning to get suspicious when they didn't answer after three minutes. They never took that long to reply.

"_Our friends are in trouble"_

Maybe, just maybe the assassin was right. But that didn't make Victor regret knocking him out. In fact, he should be allowed to strike him down on the spot - but he knew better than to bring himself down to his level.

"Great!" Victor exclaimed in frustration, his wristband beginning to spark up with electricity

He put his hand on the assassins chest and the wristband released a strong jolt of electricity that awoke Layton, who slowly opened his eyes and took in the sight through his mask.

"You're right. They need us" Victor admitted, willing the vines to crawl back into the walls

Layton dropped to his knees at the command, but quickly stood back up. "I doubt we'll be much help now, but we can still do something"

"How are we going to get there?"

**Percy**

"That's too easy" Piper frowned at the sight

A hundred yards ahead of us, there was a raised dais with two empty and oversized praetor chairs. In between them was a bronze jar that was clearly made for holding someone.

"We have to save Nico" Jason said

I started across the room, watching out for traps - which was hard because everything looked like a trap. It made me remember just how many times I almost died in the labyrinth.

We jumped over a trench of water and ducked under some empty cages. About halfway to the jar, the ceiling opened over us. A platform lowered, with the purple-haired giant Ephilates standing on it like a big-shot actor.

"At last!" He said. "Honestly, I didn't think you would make it past those nymphs, but it's very good news that you did, because it'll be much more entertaining. In fact, you're here just in time for the main event!"

"Let our friend go" I growled

"Of course, of course" Ephilates said. "But I do fear he's past his expiration date"

On the side, the floor opened up, and another giant rose up on a platform - Otis.

"You see, we were going to let him finish dying in public, but he has no entertainment value what so ever. He's only spent his days curled up sleeping. I mean, what kind of show is that? Otis, tip the car over"

Otis walked over and knocked over the jar. The lid popped off and Nico spilled out onto the floor. His skin was so deathly pale it made my heart pick up. I wanted to rush over and check if he was ok, but Ephilates was in the way.

"Now we must hurry. We should go through your stage directions before the show" Ephilates said

"Stage directions?..." I asked

"Yes!" Ephilates nodded. "Now I know that we were to keep you and the girl Annabeth alive, if possible. But if we're being honest here, she's already doomed. So I hope you don't mind we deviate just a bit from the plan"

My heart raced even faster. "Already doomed? You mean-"

"Let me stop you there" Ephilates interrupted. "She's not dead... yet. But not to worry! We've got your other friends locked up, you see"

"Hazel, Frank and Leo?"

"Yup, those one" Ephilates confirmed. "We can just use them for the sacrifice. We let the Athena girl die, we please Her Ladyship. Then, we use you three for the show! Gaea will be a big disappointed of course, but this is a win-win in the end. Your deaths will be far more entertaining"

"Or, you could let us go" Piper argued. "It would be an amazing plot twist, and definitely far more entertaining"

"Yeah, and it would show just how cool you are" I backed up

Below Otis, Nico began to stir and the giant looked down at him with a kind of distaste.

"Oh! Oh and we can do some dance moves while we escape too! Yeah, we can dance" Piper said

"I'm afraid we cannot do that" Ephilates shook his head. "I am the anti-Dionysus, therefore I have a reputation to uphold. If he believes he knows parties, then he's wrong! His revels are lame compared to what I can do - like when we tried to reach Olympus by stacking mountains"

I glanced back over to Nico, who just started to move ever so slightly. If a fight broke out, I needed him to at least be able to crawl out of the way.

"I'm already getting sick of his shirt" I rubbed my forehead

"Time to fight?" Piper asked

"I believe it is" Ryan agreed, a red samurai katana spiraling to life in his hand

Together, we all charged in, but we quickly found ourselves outmatched. The giants vanished with a puff of smoke, and reappeared on the other side of the room. I dashed over to meet Ephilates but the slot under my feet opened and the walls shot up on each side - separating me from the rest of my friends.

The walls started closing in on me, and I jumped up and grabbed the bottom of a hydra's cage. Piper jumped over a fiery pit and made her way over to Nico who was still weaponless and dazed. Jason, Ryan, and Chloe charged Otis, who thrusted his spear. The three rolled out of the way but the hydra snapped at me, so I swung out of the way - taken out of my thoughts.

I landed in a grove of painted plywood trees that sprang to life, and as I tried to run through them, they shifted positions as if they already knew my next move.

"This is magnificent! Shall I unleashed the hydra now?" Ephilates announced, pulling a lever

I turned around and the cage that had I had hung from earlier was rising towards a small hatch in the ceiling. Knowing the Hydra would go for the city, I threw Riptide like a boomerang, and the blade sliced through the chains.

"You spoiled-sport!" Ephilates shouted as the monster spilled out in front of me

Only then did I realize that I had thrown my sword away, and I would need to wait for it to return. I quickly dodged and rolled to one side as all eight of the hydra heads spit acid at me. In return, the hydra lunged but I ducked behind a giant hamster wheel.

At the dais, Piper and Chloe were guarding Nico as leopards tried to advance, eyeing the son of Hades are their latest prey. To their right, Jason and Ryan battled Otis, who looked mad about loosing his tiara, with swords against a large spear.

Not too far from me, a strange contraption was tucked into the wall, containing rows of explosives - grenade launchers, a giant Roman candle, and other wicked weapons. They were all wired together, and targeting the same direction, with one single lever connected to them. I bolted towards the device and the hydra quickly charged after me.

"How about we start with explosives along the Via Labicana! Our audiences can't wait forever after all" Ephilates said

I scrambled behind an easel and turned it so that it was facing the giant. The hydra continued to charge at me, blocking my view of the giant. If I got lucky, this thing would take down two birds with one stone.

"Duck and cover!" I shouted to my friends

I jumped to one side as the easel fired. The hydra was vaporized without delay, but the recoil force knocked the easel over sideways, sending projectiles shooting around the entire area. Across the room, sandbags began to rain down onto Piper and Chloe. Piper attempted to get Nico to safety, but one of the bags fell on her and knocked her down.

Jason saw the scene and tried to rush over, but Ephilates swung his spear and hit him flat in the chest, sending him flying through some crates. And out of all of the places he could land, he landed on the worst possible - me. The impact sent us both rolling and when we stopped, we groaned and organized ourselves.

Chloe helped Piper up, and Nico sat up next to them, looking around with confusion.

"Percy! The controls!" Jason pointed

I found Riptide back in my pocket, so I uncapped the sword and lunged at the switchboard, slashing the controls which released a shower of sparks.

"No you fool! You've ruined the spectacle!" Ephilates complained and then swung his spear like a bat, smacking me right in the chest.

I fell to my knees and Jason attempted to run over to me, but Otis began to charge in. We stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the twin giants. On the Dias, Piper was still on the floor and Chloe was protecting her while Nico was still only slightly conscious.

"Are you tired Percy Jackson? You cannot kill us" Ephilates mocked

"That, I agree with" Otis said. "You both will pay for what you have done"

In the center of the room, by Piper and the others, a bright green light was floating a few feet off the ground, flickering intensely. The light exploded and fate graced us with backup.

"More demigods" Ephilates muttered

"Looks like we're late too the party" Layton said as he looked around the room

"Better late then never, clearly" said the boy next to him

Layton wore his usual armor - a white suit made from kevlar and detailed with a mask, hood, and a cape. On his right stood a boy with identical armor to Chloe and Ryan, except it was a forest green color and had a golden bear insignia on the helmet.

"You're both dead, wether or not we have a god on our side" I said

"Well, that would be a shame" said a new, but familiar voice

On my right, a platform lowered from the ceiling. A man in a purple camp shirt and khaki shorts descended, leaning on a pinecone-topped staff.

"Mr. D" I said under my breath

"_So glad you all could join us" _said a different voice, except it was more... clear than usual

I turned around and there stood the man who haunted my dreams - Xander. His dark robe concealed his identity but you knew it was him by the hunch on his back and the way his hands were out in front of him, as if he was going to pounce onto you at any given moment.

The floor shifted multiple times so that we all stood on one side of the room and the giants and Xander stood across from us. From the god to Xander, everything suddenly went quiet. Machines halted to a stop and the wild animals stopped growling.

"Looks like this is it" Layton muttered


	62. Twenty One - Part Five

**Percy** **/** **December** **4th**

**We** **were** **only** **missing** **a** **few** **people** **to** **consider** **this** **the** **final** **battle.** Seven demigods - Me, Jason, Piper, Layton, Ryan, Chloe, and the green-armored demigod - and one god - Bacchus - against two giants - Otis and Ephilates - and Xander.

"Killing demigods is one thing, but using leopards for your show? That's a line crossed" Bacchus said

"This... this is impossible" Ephilates said

"Someone told me there was a party" Bacchus replied

"You gods are doomed species!" Otis declared. "We will kill you all in the name of Gaea!"

Bacchus looked around the room, unimpressed. "This is all tacky, cheap, boring, and lame. Ephilates, you have no sense of style"

"Style? I have mountains of it! Literally too!" Ephilates denied

"My brother is style" Otis supported

Bacchus stepped forward and the giants stumbled back a bit. "And you two have gotten shorter"

"I am quite tall for your information. And just enough to destroy you, Bacchus" Ephilates retorted

"Lord Bacchus, are we going to kill these giants or what?" Jason asked

"Well, I hope so. Carry on" Bacchus said

"Aren't you here to help?" I questioned

"I do appreciate the sacrifice back at the sea - a whole ship of Diet Coke - though Diet Pepsi would have preferred"

"And six million in gold and jewels" I reminded

"Eh. At least you've gotten my attention. Go ahead and battle. If I'm impressed, I'll jump in for a grand finale" Bacchus explained

"Xander's mine" Ryan quickly decided. "The rest of you can take the giants"

"Then you'll have to catch me" Layton said

Layton lunged forward and vanished, suddenly appeared at back of the old wizard, who shifted into black smoke that teleported to the other side of the room.

**Narrator**

In an attempt for revenge, Ryan attempted to charge Xander multiple times, but his fight with Layton was not only confusing him, but was taking place in different spots. One moment, they would trading blasts of elements by the wild animals, and another they would be sword fighting with conjured up blades made of pure energy. Surprisingly, Xander was pretty skilled in sword combat and decently agile for his shape.

Jason, Piper, and Victor took on Otis, who continued to thrust his spear wildly. Piper would quickly roll and slash her knife while Jason and Victor mostly worked to keep him at bay. Next to them, Percy and Chloe attacked the strongest of the twins - Ephilates, who was more collected than his brother in his attacks.

"You've got strength for an old man" Layton said as his sword clashed with Xander's

"Strength comes in many forms, you should know that well" replied the old man

"So you're manipulating your strength with magic" Layton figured

"Yes, but the skill is all mine" Xander chuckled and then disarmed Layton, sending Funem Celer skidding across the floor a few feet away

Xander went to thrust his sword into his opponent's gut, but he was tackled by Ryan who kicked the side of his hip.

"I think it's time we switch" Ryan said as he slowly approached Xander, who was reorganizing himself

"So he's weak to physical attacks, if one can be landed" Layton thought to himself

Ryan and Xander engaged in sword combat, but it was clear from the start that Ryan was the better combatant, and doing better than Layton was. Xander realized that too, so he casted a spell momentarily turned gravity upside down, and then back up. The small delay would have resulted in Xander's blade striking Ryan's armor, but Layton quickly time-skipped in between then and blocked the incoming attack with his own sword, which he had retrieved.

There was a silent but existent understanding between the two fighters - the strategy to take down Xander. Funem Celer dissipated into thin air, for it would not be necessary for their plan. Xander, even being the evil genius that he was, could not figure out what they were up to.

Xander swung his sword and Layton grabbed onto the blade, being protected by his Vibranium glove. Ryan jumped over Layton and landed a big punch to the face on the wizard as he landed. Ryan swung his fist forward, and Layton utilized his time-skip to leave Xander unable to dodge - resulting in Xander smacking into the wall behind him.

"That's one spell you don't know" Layton said

"I may not be the most powerful opponent myself," Xander pushed himself off the wall and brushed dirt off his robe, "but, rest assured that Majin Kai will kill you both"

"You just hide behind your creations, but here you are, defeated" Ryan said

"I wouldn't say I'm defeated. No, not even close" Xander disagreed, waving his hand

A strong force of wind sent the two fighters rolling across the room, landing a few feet away. They stood up and Layton's armor dissipated into purple smoke, leaving him with normal clothes.

"Go help the others" Layton instructed

"I can't... He needs to pay" Ryan insisted

"What'd he do?"

"When Xander first lived, he had a cult of followers that believed in his ways - that society was incomplete and the gods were terrible rulers. Throughout generations, they've come less in numbers, but deadlier, and more quiet" Ryan explained. "They're the ones who killed my mother. I know it. I saw the symbol of the Majin on their robes"

"That was a nice history lesson, and very accurate" Xander said. "However, they only takes out prominent figures in society"

"Well, my mom was the chief of police for New York" Ryan replied. "And it's also part of the reason I got good with this"

From the strap on his side, Ryan pulled out a technologize-d pistol - a blaster that had a white trigger and magazine, with the rest being the same shade of red as his armor.

"Your mom was a fan of Star Wars?" Layton questioned

"Ares and Hera were able to convince Hephaestus to make me this. It uses highly advanced technology, and works on monsters just as it does demigods and humans" Ryan said. "By extension, evil wizards"

"Do you seriously believe that could kill me? If you do, go ahead and try it out" Xander mocked

For any normal eyes, the events that unfolded would have been too quick to see. Ryan fired the blaster and a laser shot out. Xander vanished into smoke and appeared behind them, but Layton time-skipped to freeze him for a moment as the laser bounced off the wall. The demigods made way and the laser made direct contact with the sorcerer.

Xander stumbled backwards and clenched his chest where the laser had made contact, and where smoke was arising.

"Lucky shot" Xander claimed. "But it won't happen again"

This time, Xander vanished into dark smoke for sure. In his place, an army of about twenty or so skilled and armored skeletons stood, ready to charge and attack with their swords.

"Each of those are dead members of the cult" Ryan said. "And there's a lot of those"

"Comforting" Layton muttered as Funem Celer reappeared in his hand

The skeleton warriors marched forward and the two demigods prepared themselves for the exhausting and tough battle ahead

**Percy**

"Ever fight a guy like this before?" Chloe asked as we rolled out of the way from Ephilates's spear

"A couple of times" I answered

Ephilates raised up a plaster mountain and was about to throw it, but I caused a water pipe to burst at his feet. The giant lost his balance and toppled backwards, dropping the mountain and landing on his back.

Chloe fired a silver arrow from her bow-sword which landed at the giants foot and exploded. The bow was silver but the edges were golden and made of the same material as a sword, so it could be used as either weapon depending on the situation.

"I said you cannot kill me" Ephilates grumbled as he stood back up. "Your efforts are a waste, give up demigods"

"This is where our powers will mix quite nicely" Chloe whispered

From the sides of the vicinity, smoke began to roll in from nowhere in particular. Ephilates looked around in confusion, and we all watched as the smoke surrounded us in one large box. The ground beneath contorted into sand, and on the left, one-third of it became water. Above us, the roof turned into the vast night sky.

"An illusion?" I questioned

"Basically, but it's like were actually here - on a beach in the middle of a cold night" Chloe explained

"A cool trick indeed, but a change in scenery won't help your favor" Ephilates dismissed

The giant charged in but I willed a large wave of water to crash down and momentarily stop him. Chloe fired another arrow that exploded against his chest. We charged in and began to slash away at his legs until we had him backed up in the water.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the illusion broke off from one of the corners. Otis came stumbling in through the waters until he slashed his spear, me and Chloe only barely being able to move out of the way. Behind him, Jason, Piper and Ryan came running in after him. We met up along the shore, and the giants remained in the water.

"They're definitely tough" Piper said

"Nothing like I've ever faced" Chloe agreed

"Where's Xander?" I asked

"Gone. His army of skeletons are being dealt with by our friends" Ryan answered

"Have you given up demigods?" Otis exclaimed

"Not yet!" I shouted back

Otis scowled and charged forward, but Jason summoned the wind to stop his momentum. I called on a large waved to rise up and crash down onto him, knocking him over. Ephilates charged in but the others quickly rushed over to deal with him. Me and Jason attacked as one, launching at Otis and brining our swords down onto his head, and he exploded into powder on the waters surface.

His essence tried to reform, but Jason blasted him with lightning and he turned to dust again. Something exploded behind us and we turned to see Ephilates charging towards us, the others laying on the ground. Jason called another lightning strike but Ephilates deflected it with his spear.

Once the giant was close enough, we ran around Ephilates and slashed at him, a blur of gold and bronze attacking him, but the giant continued to parry each strike.

"Yield! For I will not! You may have ruined my show, but Gaea will ruin your world!" Ephilates roared

I slashed my sword with all my strength and sliced the giant's spear in half, but Ephilates used the lower end to knock me down. Jason stepped into his guard and stabbed at his chest, but the giant parried that strike too and sliced the tip of his spear at Jason's chest before kicking him back.

Ephilates picked both me and Jason up and then tossed us over to where the rest of our friends were laying. If the ground hadn't been soft sand, we most likely we could have died from the fall. Up at the spectators box, Bacchus continued to watch.

"You demigods were troublesome, but like all others, you fall" Ephilates said as he slowly began to march to us, looking like he was deciding how to end us

Once he was about ten feet away, three giant vines erupted from the ground behind him, wrapping around his neck and both his arms, keeping him in place. The vines caught fire and Ephilates roared in pain as the sand around his feet began to spin rapidly. A sandstorm shot up and blocked the giant from view.

"Bacchus?" Piper asked

"No" Jason pointed over to the far left

Over by Ephilates, Layton stood with green-armored demigod. The left-half of his suit was torn to shreds and he didn't look too happy about it. The sandstorm over the giant came to a stop and the vines retreated into the ground, leaving an unhappy Ephilates.

"Who dares?" The giant bellowed, looking around until he stopped his enemies

"That's Victor. He's the best of the three of us" Ryan said

"I hope it's enough to make a difference" I mumbled

Ephilates charged, still welding the bottom half of his broken spear. Layton and Victor rolled out of the way but the giant quickly stopped in his tracks and picked them both up in his fists, squeezing them tight. Identically to before, he tossed the two of them over to us and they landed with an explosion of sand.

"I don't think this guy understands how sand works" Victor said

"We only need a few more minutes" Layton said, looking up at the sky momentarily "Jason, I need you to lend me a hand for this"

Jason groaned. "What?"

"One last correctly timed lightning bolt. Just like last time" Layton answered

"I'll try" Jason nodded

"I think I've figured out just how to torture you all" Ephilates said as he stood ten feet in front of us

I lifted my finger up. "In case you were thinking about waterboarding us, It won't-"

"No!" Ephilates interrupted. "I think I'll feed you to the leopards, just to show Dionysus"

"I still think it would be cooler to let us go" Piper charmspoke

"Yeah. That would show Dionysus" Chloe added

Ephilates and Piper engaged into some kind of conversation as the others got whatever plan they had going.

"Just what are you going to do?" I whispered

"I've never tired it before, so I'm not sure if it'll work. If it doesn't, the worst is that Ephilates gets even angrier then he already is" Layton explained and nodded over to Jason

I noticed his left fist had a dark purple outline of energy that was gaining brightness. The lightning bolt came crashing down and cut off Ephilates as he preached about Gaea again. Using the momentary delay, Layton got up and lunged, hitting the giant's leg with his fist.

For a couple of seconds, nothing happened and the giant looked down, bursting out into laughter and the absence of harm. I also thought it didn't work, until Ephilates attempted to step forward. As he did, he quickly froze and the same purple outline that covered Layton's fist earlier covered his entire body.

Ephilates gritted his teeth. "C-Can't... move"

"What happened?" Chloe asked me

"I'm not sure" I said

A few moments later, a dark oval shape began to descend upon the beach. In the lake, Otis yelled out, trying to warn his brother, but it came out as a bunch of gibberish.

"What did you do foolish demigods?" Ephilates demanded

The Argo II landed and settled on the sandy floor. Leo stood by the helm, and Hazel and Frank stood next to him.

"Here just in time!" Coach Hedge said

Suddenly, Bacchus was standing next to us. We all got up and brushed sand off our clothes, knowing we wouldn't be harmed if we did.

"I have decided that you all are worthy partners for combat" Bacchus announced

"Partners? But you didn't do anything!" Jason retorted

Bacchus walked to the shore and the mist rolled out, leaving us back in the original room, and Otis gone. He then strutted over to Ephilates, who was still standing in place with one leg forward. The purple glow faded around the giant and he toppled forward, landing with a loud clang.

"Bacchus, you foo-"

The Roman god smacked Ephilates across the face with his pinecone-topped staff and the giant crumbled to ashes.

"Now that, is how you kill two giants" Bacchus said


	63. Twenty Two: Destruction Begins

**Leo**

**Not to brag, but we totally deserved the standing ovation that we got when we landed. **Ghosts cheered around and us and threw confetti as Bacchus walked around the stadium.

"That was a show my friends! And of course, I participated. I killed two giants!" Bacchus said

As we disembarked from the ship, the crowd of ghosts that had watched whatever went down shimmered and vanished. Piper came back with Nico, who had somehow avoided the fight.

"Well, that was fun" Bacchus said as he looked around the room. "You have my permission to continue on your voyage"

"_Your permission?" _Percy snarled

Part of me wanted to jump in and stop Percy before we got turned to ash by the god, and another wanted to watch how this would unfold.

"Yes, but your voyage may be harder than your expecting" Bacchus raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Percy questioned

"You should try the parking lot behind the Emmanuel Building - the best place to break through. Now, good-bye, my friends. Oh, and uh, good luck with your other little matter"

The god vanished into a cloud of misty that carried a faint smell of grape. I looked around and noticed three unfamiliar people - demigods wearing colored armor.

"Hey, who are you guys?" I pointed to them and raised an eyebrow

"Well, it's kind of a long story" said the blue one, removing their helmet

My jaw dropped a bit at the sight - a beautiful girl with baby blue eyes and short blonde hair. Though, she seemed to be a bit older than me, maybe around three years.

"Then we'd better get caught up" Layton suggested

**Time Skip**

"Smokes" I said

"So Hera has some kind of elite group of demigods then" Jason said. "And clearly she hasn't introduced them to each other"

"Introduction leads to curiosity, which leads to challenge, rivalries, disputes, and incorporation" Layton explained

"Yeah, but I totally beat you in our fight" Victor chuckled

"Whatever," Layton dismissed, "point is that we all have one common enemy. Xander. In around twenty-four hours from now, Majin Kai gets free and he's going straight for Rome"

"And the Romans are still planning on attacking Camp Half-Blood" Piper reminded

I sighed. "So we have to choose between camp and an entire city"

Percy turned to Nico. "So you knew about the camps all along - meaning you could have told me who I was and everything since the first day at Camp Jupiter... but you didn't"

"Sorry, Percy" Nico apologized and slumped against his seat. "I discovered Camp Jupiter last year after my dad led me there. He kept telling me that the gods kept the camps separate for centuries, and that I shouldn't tell anyone. The time just wasn't right... I thought it was to find a place for Hazel, but he told me it had something to do with those doors"

"The Doors of Death have two sides," Hazel said, "the first in Greece - the mortal side of the portal"

"Where exactly is it?" Piper asked

"They call it The House of Hades" Nico answered and there was a momentary pause. "It's this underground temple in Epirus. I can mark it on a map, but the mortal side of the portal isn't the problem. The other side in... in..."

"Tartarus" Percy guessed

Nico nodded. "They pulled me in there, Percy. The things that I saw... not good..."

"No mortal has ever gone to Tartarus and returned alive" Hazel said. "It's a maximum-security prison where old Titans and enemies of the goons are bound"

"There's two mortals that have returned from Tartarus, technically" Layton said

"Who? A demigod?" Nico questioned, still shaken

"Both of them are written in the archives. The first I find myself mentioning a lot - the most powerful and dangerous threat written. We don't say his name, but we just call him Black. He _was _a demigod, the most powerful to ever live, and the best user of ki known to man" Layton explained

"I... I think I heard him" Nico said quietly. "When they pulled me down there, something kept trying to talk to me. He said that if I knew his name, the gods would punish me and made sure I stayed silent. But, he added that he needed me alive for something"

"Both Black and another powerful threat from the archives named Syn are out of the archives, and they're in Tartarus. It just shows what's down there. Going down there is certain death" Layton explained

"Then we sail to Epirus, and close the gates from the other side" Percy said

"If only it were that easy" Nico sighed. "The doors need to be controlled from both sides to be closed, like a double seal. Maybe if we all worked together we can defeat Gaea's forces and Xander, who's also guarding the door. But unless we have a team fighting at the same time on the side in Tartarus..."

"There has to be a way" Jason insisted

No one volunteered anything.

**Annabeth **

I wasn't even done, and I already reached my limit. I had been attacked by ghosts, broken my ankle, and chased by an army of spiders. Now, I was facing Arachne, the monstrous half-spider who wanted to kill me and all my siblings alike.

"So um, tell me about the tapestry" I requested

"Why does it matter? You're about to die" Arachne retorted

"Yeah, but... um, the way you captured the light is amazing. And is that real golden threads?"

Arachne smiled smugly. "Not gold, but a bled of bright yellow and other dark hues. It gives it a three-dimensional effect"

"So did you see the scene yourself?" I asked

"Silence" Arachne ordered. "You are only trying to delay your death. I will not be fooled"

"Oh, this is sweet for my ears!" Arachne said

In a nutshell, I fooled Arachne... mostly. I explained that I could work a double-agent against my mom, attempting to get her work into Mount Olympus, considering I was working on redesigning it.

"If I die down here, you can go on and keep living in the dark. Gaea destroys the gods or whatever, and you will never realize that you're the better weaver"

I moved, trying to keep weight of my injured ankle, causing a need crack to break the surface of the floor.

"Careful! The foundations of the shrine have been damaged for centuries!" Arachne said. "My webbing is the only thing holding the entire room together. One false move, and you'll fall all the way down into Tartarus"

"Ok. Um... as I said... I would love for your tapestries to decorate Olympus. And then, you could rub your craftsmanship into Athena's nose for eternity. But there's only one way I can do that... no, too difficult"

"No!" Arachne cried. "This is unacceptable! I must have my work on Mount Olympus! What must I do!"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I really shouldn't have said anything. Just push me into Tartarus or something..."

"I refuse!"

"Just kill me"

"I will not take orders! Tell me what I must do! Or... or...-"

"You'll kill me?"

"Yes! Wait, no! I must present my work on Mount Olympus!"

"Well... I guess I can pull a few strings" I said

"I excel at that! I'm a spider!"

"Let's see. To get your work on Mount Olympus, we need a proper audition... pitch the idea... submit a proposal, and put together a portfolio" I explained

"That does sound a bit difficult" Arachne grumbled. "Maybe I will just kill you..."

Oh gods.

"_Or perhaps you should listen" _a deep and echoey voice suggested, originating from below the cracks in the floor. The voice didn't sound human, more like an entity of sorts.

"S-Syn, why I... perhaps I should" Arachne said

Whatever that was, if it was making Arachne nervous, it was definitely something that shouldn't be messed with. Despite that, I still asked: "Who is that?"

"None of your concern" Arachne dismissed sternly. "Now, about that-"

"_Slow down Arachne. We have time..." _the voice said. "_Annabeth Chase, it truly is a pleasure to see you've come this far. And I am lucky to have been released from that wretched book. The gods surely made the mistake of writing about Kronos. It shows their carelessness and stupidity. They understood the rules and abused the system..." _

"Um, right..." I managed out

"_Regardless, I've watched your progress over the years. You and the son of Poseidon's lives have been like a little TV show for me - one that I can interact with..."_

"Who are you?"

"_My name is Syn, the latest in a long line of Shadow-Dragons. We dragons are birthed by the mistakes of the gods. I myself was born when the sea of Poseidon stirred Percy Jackson" _the voice explained. "_You will find out more later. I hope to meet you in person. For now, goodbye..."_

As the voice quieted, I felt the cold and icy presence - which I had only noticed when it began to leave - exit.

Without hesitation, Arachne got to work after Syn left, following my instructions for the plan I had.

"There's a flaw" I said

"What?! Where! Impossible! I followed all your instructions-"

"Inside" I answered. "Crawl in and see it for yourself. It's right by the middle"

"I do not make mistakes" Arachne shook her head

"It's small, you can probably fix it. I just don't want to show the gods anything but the best of your work"

"Very well, I will fix this _flaw_. Where is it?"

"In the middle"

Just as I hoped, the spider's abdomen fit, but only barely. As she pushed her way in, the braided strips of silk expanded to accommodate for her.

"I see no flaw!" She said

"Odd" I frowned. "Come out and I'll take another look"

Arachne wriggled, trying to get out, but the woven tunnel around her held her in. She continued to try and get out, but the trap was already stuck to her abdomen.

"What is this? I am stuck!" She called

"It's just a piece of art called Chinese Handcuffs. Or at least a different variation of it"

"Treachery!" Arachne trashed around, desperately trying to get out

"It was just a master of survival" I said. "You were going to kill me either way, weren't you?"

"Of course! You're a child of Athena!... I mean, no! I keep my promises!"

"Right" I stepped back. "You stay there, I'm going to call my friends"

"To tell them about my artwork?" Arachne asked miserably

"The artwork that I'm going to display on Mount Olympus won't be yours. The Athena Parthenos belongs there - right in central park of the gods" I replied

"That's terrible!"

"Well, it won't happen right away. First we need the statue to be taken to Greece. A prophecy told us it has the power to help defeat giants. After that it'll be safer in Mount Olympus, and it'll unite the children of Athena to bring peace to Romans Greeks" I explained. "You really did Athena a great service. Thanks"

A strand of silk shot from Arachne's spinnerets and attached itself to a tapestry on a wall. Arachne contracted her abdomen and ripped away the weaving, continuing to roll and randomly shoot silk. The chamber shook from the force.

"Stop! You'll bring the entire cavern and kill us both!" I said

"Better than to see you win!" Arachne replied

Somehow, Arachne managed to twist around in her prison, pointing her abdomen to me. A strange of silk shot out and hit me like a boxer's glove. I fell, and my leg flared up with pain. I slashed around at the webbing desperately with my dagger as Arachne began to pulled me towards the snapping spinnerets. I managed to cut the strand and crawl away, but little spiders were closing in around me.

_Sorry Percy, _I thought.

Above me, the ceiling of the cavern exploded with a blast of fiery light. The sunlight coming in blinded me, and I got a slight glimpse of the Argo II hovering up above. I jumped to one side, twisting my bad foot in the process.

"Annabeth!" Percy called from somewhere up above

"Down here!" I shouted

The Argo II descended and Percy was leaning over the rail - his smile better than any of the tapestries. Suddenly, there was a large boom and a shake, then everything paused. All of the loud sounds of the collapsing cavern stopped, and chunks of asphalt floated midair.

Percy ran over and gently turned me away from the pit, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my fact in his chest and broke into tears.

"It's alright Annabeth. We're together" He said

Around us, our friends gathered, including some unfamiliar faces. Even Nico di Angelo was there.

"Oh wow, your leg" Piper knelt next to me. "What happened?"

The cavern unpaused and everything collapsed again, hopefully dropping Arachne into the pit. I explained what had happened, but the words didn't really come out that easily. When I was done, my friends seemed amazed.

"You did that all by yourself, _and _with a broken ankle" Jason said

Percy smiled, impressed. "You really made her weave her own traps. I knew you were good, but Holy Hera! You found the Athena Parthenos!"

Everyone gazed over at the statue.

"What do we do with it? It's huge" Frank asked

"Take it to Greece. Clearly something about it will help against the giants" I said

"The giants' bane stands gold and pale" Hazel recited. "Won with pain for a woven jail... it was Arachne's jail. You tricked her into weaving it"

"Well, it might take some rearranging to get it to fit, but we might be able to get into the stable if the end sticks out. We might have to wrap a flag around the feet though" Leo said as he made a figure picture frame around the statue

"And you guys?" I asked. "What happened to the giants?"

In just a short time, I apparently had missed out on a lot. From Hera's elite demigods to Bacchus slaying some giants and everything...

"The mortal side of the portal is in Epirus" Percy said

"But the other side... Tartarus" Nico added

"I was thinking about something that might work on closing the doors from the other side" Layton glanced over at the pit momentarily. "But it would have to wait until after we deal with Xander"

Ryan nodded. "Right. He's still out there-"

In the distance, a large explosion went off like a nuke, suspiciously colored a familiar shade of red. It looked as if someone had blown the side out of a mountain - chunks of land flew everywhere and the sound clogged my ears.

We all instantly stood up at the sight.

"It's Xander, and... gods... Majin Kai is out already" Layton said

"I thought we still had another day?" Victor questioned

"That was a rough estimate. I think we underestimated Xander's skills" Layton replied. "We have to go... destruction has already begun"


	64. Twenty Three: Heroes Don't Always Win

**A/n: Only just realized my line breaks (what I use to show time passed) weren't being copy and pasted, so apologizes for any past confusion **

**Narrator**

**The group of demigods didn't need to travel far to find Xander, **because he came right to them. With a whisk of the wind, Xander appeared about twenty feet away from the Argo II, parallel to the side facing the collapsed cavern. They walked around the large battleship and were immediately met with the terrifying sight - Majin Kai grinning at them.

"The demigods are here to play" Majin Kai clapped his hands together like a child

"I guess this is it then" Frank said

"Are you ready Percy?" Layton asked, referring to that hidden and powerful technique the demigods had been working to perfect for this very moment

"I... yeah, I am" Percy forced confidence upon himself

"It's so sad that Arachne has died" Xander said. "But, it stops me from having to share my revenge on Athena"

"You'll die like her" Annabeth scowled

"If I do, then certainly not by you" Xander chuckled and raised his hand

Behind Xander and the Majin, the ground opened up and an army of around a hundred undead members of their cult crawled out, each wielding a weapon and dressed in old Greek armor.

"Ok, undead warriors. I don't think we prepared for this" Leo said

"I think we've got enough people" Jason assured

"Two people help Percy keep that Majin in place so he can do his thing. I'll try and ward of Xander though I'm not sure if I can do much. The rest of you re-slay those skeletons" Layton said

"I'll help you" Annabeth said to Percy

"Annabeth, you're not in fighting shape" Piper said

"I can help Percy. I can summon my own skeletons that can distract that... demon" Nico added

"I'll help too" Jason volunteered

Despite wanting to argue, Annabeth chose not to, because they were right. Her fate in the final battle: to watch. Watch as a world-ending battle went down right in front of her eyes, and unable to do anything. Percy walked her back and sat her down against the Argo II as tensions arose tens of feet in front of them.

"We'll win, I promise" Percy said

"Don't die Seaweed Brain" Annabeth scowled sternly

"I won't" He chuckled and gave her a last kiss before rejoining his friends

Majin Kai still looked as fierce as ever, despite having been in a lamp for past six days. The demigods thought that was the reason behind his crankiness and child-like behavior, but that was just how the demon acted. Xander hadn't really put in a personality to the demon during the creation process, so fate gave him the childish personality.

"So. Are you demigods prepared to die?" Xander asked

"No demigods will die today" Majin Kai surprisingly said. "No need to waste such powerful and fun demigods for your dreams"

The demigods never saw the plot twist coming. Majin Kai extended his arm out to his side and killed his master, his creator, and the evil Sorcerer Xander with a large blast of ki that disintegrated him.

"Gaea was going to kill him anyways" Majin Kai laughed and the sound echoed across the entire flat area

"Gods... well, I'm not complaining or anything..." Hazel said

"He's unpredictable. Stay on guard" Layton warned. "He won't kill us, but he'll make us the closest thing possible"

The army of skeletons charged forward and so did the demigods, meeting up at the halfway point. Percy, Jason, and Nico pushed through the conflict and stood in front of Majin Kai as the large battled commenced behind them.

"So you three will be my first playthings" Majin Kai licked his lips

"You'd really kill your own master?" Percy questioned, stalling for time as the burning sensation in his chest began to flare up, just like had been taught

"I was only a pet" Majin Kai twitched, itching for battle. "Just like I will make you three"

Nico and Jason lunged forward and severed Majin Kai's arms off. The demon frowned, looking at his arms that rested at his feet, and then kicked Jason away. One arm hopped off the ground and reattached itself to the body. The Majin wrapped its elastic arm around Nico's neck, squeezing it tight.

"You've brought me a son of Hades..." Majin Kai said. "I don't like those demigods. They're like black licorice"

Jason recovered and decapitated the demon, causing him drop Nico, who fell onto his back. He quickly got up, but the body of the Majin lunged forward, not caring to reattach the head. Clearly it didn't need the head to battle, as Nico and Jason were left blocking fists with their blades. Hitting Majin Kai would be like punching quick sand, but as the demon threw his fists, they felt like solid Imperial Gold upon impact with the sword.

Behind them, Percy was concentrating, trying to tap into that soul energy he had been practicing. However, he was finding it difficult as he was forced to watch his friends struggle in front of them. Majin Kai's head hopped back onto the body and did a 180 before facing forward. Jason stepped inside the majin's guard and kicked him back, giving a short pause to the battle. Using that pause, the ground opened up next to the majin and four skeletons emerged, ready for battle.

Majin Kai frowned at the sight but then turned back to Nico, holding out his palm and firing a blast of ki that the son of Hades only narrowly damaged to dodge. Behind him, a small explosion went off. Two skeletons lunged forward and began to attack the majin along with the help of Jason as Nico quickly caught his breath.

Around Percy, gravity got heavier and his knees buckled, but he quickly stood back up and resisted the force just how he practiced. The burn in his chest reached maximum heat, threatening to explode as a dark aura slowly expanded out, covering the son of Poseidon. The majin seemed to recognize whatever the demigods were up to, because he began to panic. A shockwave of ki shot out from Majin Kai and threw Jason and the two skeletons back.

"So you choose death!" Majin Kai exclaimed, firing a ki blast at Percy

Nico quickly jumped in the way and sliced the blast in half with his Stygian Iron sword. The two halves waved around in the air recklessly before landing behind Percy in an explosion that nearly missed him.

**Switch**

Not only were each skeleton decently skilled, after they died (being turned into a pile of bones), they simple put themselves back together and stood back up, ready for combat. It was if eight against one hundred wasn't fair enough already.

Piper slashed away at the skeletons, assisted by Hazel who sticked close to her. Next to them, Frank had transformed into a grizzly bear and began to maul away at any skeletons that would come close to them. Victor cleaned through skeletons left and right, occasionally calling upon vines that would stop any that attempted to get the jump on him. Leo occasionally blasted fire while Ryan fought with his golden sword that was caught ablaze, turning any skeletons that regenerated from a clean white color to a burnt black. In the corner of the conflict, Layton kept skeletons away with Funem Celer - the blade extending out like a whip to tackle several skeletons at once. On his right, Chloe fired off explosives arrows from her bow which required more of a waiting time for the skeletons to recover, as their pieces would get sent scattered.

"That thing's cool! Where'd you get it?" Chloe asked

"Local Walmart" Layton replied

Chloe pouted as she fired another arrow. "I was just wondering, cause, you know..."

"Know what? That I kill people for a living?" Layton said as he punched his free right-hand through a skeleton that had gotten close, shattering it to pieces

"But that's not really you, right?" Chloe questioned hopefully, momentarily stopping from firing off arrows

"Not technically. Too long of a story" Layton dismissed.

"Well then, you owe me an explanation later" Chloe said. "If um, there is a later. Not to be pessimistic or anything"

"You know, that's weird" Layton decapitated a skeleton. "Why are you so interested?"

Chloe blushed just a bit. "I- um... I've just heard a lot of things about you. My mom is Selene, and I always hear people call you _The Fist of Selene_"

"No one's ever called me" Layton said

"Where I come from they do"

"And where's that?"

"New York" Chloe answered simply

"Yeah, I try to stay away from there" Layton replied. "Tell you what: fight now, explain later"

"Sounds good to me"

Nico had used up most of his energy calling on skeletons, but Percy seemed to still need more time. Much more time. He tried to help Jason but was quickly thrown back as Majin Kai's arm extended out and hit him square in the face. That same arm then moved to the side and wrapped around Jason's neck, keeping him in place. Majin Kai began to pummel the son of Jupiter with his fist multiple times as his other arm held him by the neck.

At the sight of the scene, Percy began to rush the process, but quickly went back to a normal as he seriously thought he was going to explode. Every single inch of his body felt like a dagger was stabbing through it, and his chest was the worst of it - burning like it had its own sun inside. The dark aura began to calm down and Percy felt himself lift up his palm - the same way Majin Kai did to fire a ki blast.

"Percy... how much longer?" Nico croaked as he picked himself up off the ground and rubbed his cheek where he had been hit

He didn't reply, but guessing by his facial expression, Nico decided against pressing for an answer. Majin Kai had finally gotten bored of using Jason like a punching bag, so he unwrapped his arm and Jason felt to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Majin Kai asked. "The original son of Zeus was much more powerful then you"

Thunder crackled in the distance as grey storm clouds rolled in above the scene of battle. A powerful blast of lightning shot down from the clouds and electrocuted Majin Kai. Being elastic and practically invulnerable, he wasn't injured, but he certainly had never felt that kind of sensation.

"Perhaps you are stronger than I thought you were" Majin Kai frowned and rubbed his forehead with one finger

Nico helped Jason up and they braced themselves, knowing they didn't have much left in them. Majin Kai studied the two demigods with interest, wondering how they still had the will and energy to fight. After a few brief moments of silence, the majin lunged forward and Jason caught him off guard, severing one arm off and calling upon a small blast of lightning that reduced it to ashes. Nico side stepped and decapitated the Majin. While it was easy to do limb-severing, it was ineffective in the long run. However, it finally seemed as if they had done something permanent.

"My arm..." Majin Kai said as he used his spare one to pick up his head and place it back onto his body. "You destroyed my arm..."

What use to be Majin Kai's right arm was now nothing more than a black smudge on the rocky surface of the ground below the fight.

"That...," Jason exhaled deeply, "was for treating me like your personal bodybag"

"That's because you are" Majin Kai laughed

A strange sound - similar to something being melted down into goo - was heard, and red substance began to escape Majin Kai's right shoulder. In an instant, a new arm popped out of the flat surface of the majin's

"You think just like the old son of Zeus - that blasting things to pieces with your lightning will solve your problems" Majin Kai said. "No... you will die for that"

The Majin lunged again, careful to not get anything decapitated. Somehow, he had gone from a reckless fighting to style to a collected and skillful one. Jason swung his sword but Majin Kai blocked with his wrist. Nico swung his blade identically, but it was also blocked with one interception of the wrist. The demigods tried to push their swords forward with all their might , but the majin's arms now felt like solid material.

Finally, the demigods gave enough force that Majin Kai lost his footing and stumbled back.

"You're weak, son of Hades. Perhaps the weakest of his offspring I have ever seen" Majin Kai mocked

Nico scowled and slashed his sword, chipping a small chunk of his arm off that instantly regenerated.

"I will make you a deal" Majin Kai said

"What?" Jason asked

"I will spare you if you take me to Mount Olympus. There, I will absorb the gods and become the most powerful being in the universe" Majin Kai explained

"Not a chance" Jason waved his sword

"Then you'll die defending gods who don't care about you" Majin Kai began to walk forward

It happened so fast, Jason and Nico could've sworn that it had been a figment of their imagination. A dark purple and black orb of energy zoomed past their faces and made contact with Majin Kai's chest. Instantly, the majin began to melt for a few moments until he exploded into purple sparkles. Behind them, Percy collapsed and they wasted no time in rushing over and checking him out.

"Did I... hit him?" Percy asked

"Yeah, you did" Nico smiled

In front of them, the skeletons all froze like statues and then disintegrated into ash that was carried by the wind. The demigods who had been working their way to keep the skeletons at bay looked around in confusion at the fact the enemies they had been fighting so hard against had mysteriously disappeared. Then, they noticed the absence of a majin and a Percy on the ground.

"Holy smokes... you did it" Leo said as the demigods gathered around

"Totally... out of energy" Percy breathed heavily

Leo smiled. "Just you wait until the gods hear about this one. They'll give us a big feast and plenty of pra-"

The wind whirred and the demigod turned to see a small patch of pink slowly but surely gaining mass. Layton quickly fired a column of fire at the growing red mass, but it did nothing as Majin Kai regenerated himself.

"I had a feeling you would do that..." Majin Kai gritted his teeth angrily. "That's cheating, son of Poseidon"

"That chunk of his arm I cut off... he tricked me" Nico realized. "He purposefully agitated me"

"Not strong, but certainly smart. From the very moment Poseidon's child began to charge that energy, I knew I needed to have a spare body part around" Majin Kai explained

"Which is why he got mad when I blasted his arm" Jason muttered. "He knew he was running out of time and I ruined his get-out-of-jail-free card"

"I... I can't do that again" Percy said

"You will have no other chances of victory" Majin Kai flicked his wrist and a blast of ki hit the ground in front of the demigods, causing a large explosion


	65. Twenty Four: The Forge

**Leo / December 4th **

**Being caught in the center of an explosion was probably as bad as it gets.** Luckily, most of the damage had been avoided by Layton's protective barrier. Most of it. The barrier had cracked and shattered instantly, but that stopped enough force to save us from dying or being extremely injured.

Even though I should be able to mostly resist heat, fire and explosions, I was shaken up from the attack. Ryan, Chloe, and Victor all had cracks in their armor that was suppose to be invincible. Frank turned back into a human from whatever he had been a moment ago when I looked over, and Hazel was on the ground next to him.

"I will restate my offer" Majin Kai walked closer. "Take me to Mount Olympus, or die"

Piper sat up. "We would, but it's kind of closed"

"Yeah, but you can try again next year" Hazel added

"A year... a year is too long" Majin Kai said. "I will give you one day to give me the location of Mount Olympus"

"Wait... really?" Piper questioned

"Twenty Four hours begin now" Majin Kai sat down with his legs criss-crossed, and a large hourglass popped into existence next to him

We looked around at each other, to make sure that what was really happening was real, until it hit us. One day to strategize.

**December 5th**

After Majin Kai let us go, we headed back to the ship and remained grounded. It was getting pretty late so we all instantly headed for a bed, agreeing that first thing in the morning, we would try and think about ways to take down the Majin.

We gathered around our usual spot - the dining table in the mess hall. It was about ten in the morning, and we were only missing one person. No one said anything first, and we all just kind of ate our food miserably.

"You know I woke up at three in the morning, and Majin Kai was still wide awake and staring at the ship in the exact same position" I informed

"He probably doesn't need sleep" Victor said. "I wouldn't be surprised considering he isn't exactly human..."

"What even _is _a Majin?" Ryan asked

Layton entered the room, rubbing his eyes. He wore normal clothes - a green long sleeved shirt and black sweats - but he had his white cape on. "Majin in Japanese is demon god"

"Do you always wear that thing?" I questioned

Chloe giggled and my heart did a little flutter. "You do look a bit ridiculous in that"

"I just get use to having it on" Layton said as he sat down

"So... demon god" Ryan restated

"It's from Japanese mythology. A majin is a god" Layton replied. "As for our Majin, he wasn't technically created by Xander. His presence has existed ever since time began, but he was the one who awakened him.

Xander and Majin Kai became sworn enemies with the guardians of Earth. There were four of them for each corners of the world, but they didn't last long as Majin Kai wiped them all out"

"He said something about absorbing the gods" Jason said. "But what was weird was that he used said he would become the strongest thing in the _universe" _

"Well we aren't exactly limited to Earth" Layton revealed. "Asgard, Thor's home... it's not on Earth. Similarly, Titan was home to life"

"Saturn's moon?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah... but they all died. Except one, but that's a story for another time" Layton said

"Ok... so aliens exist" I summed up

"You could say that. When Syn first lived, he attempted to rule the cosmos by turning everything into negative energy, which would just collapse the universe onto itself"

"Syn... like the voice?" Annabeth said

"You heard him?" Percy asked

Annabeth nodded. "He helped me actually - he was the one who convinced Arachne to trust me. But he also said how Shadow-Dragons are born from the mistakes of the gods, and how... he was born when Poseidon stirred you"

"Stirred me? But that isn't possible. If he's in the book then he should be thousands of years old" Percy said

"Shadow-Dragons live many times. Syn's only talking about his latest life. He must have been killed off by Poseidon after he was born again, taking advantage of the fact they're weak at birth" Layton explained

"I've heard him speak to me before too" Ryan added in. "A couple of months ago, he tried to convince me to join him"

"Shadow-Dragons live to kill the gods. They're the physical embodiment of their mistakes after all" Layton said

"Okie dokie, we can deal with that all that Shadow-Dragon stuff later. We have a Majin waiting for us outside" I reminded

"He's right" Frank agreed. "What do we do about him?"

"We make our own lamp" Layton answered. "There's this place that recently got released from the Hidden Archives. If we-"

"The gods can write about a whole place?" I asked

"Assuming it's not like an entire city and it's not that well known then sure" Layton confirmed. "It's a forge. If we can get it up and running then we can use it to make a new lamp"

"That's great and all, but we don't even know how to make a working sealing-lamp, and Majin Kai won't let us leave" Jason pointed out

"We can use shadow travel" Nico said

"And we _can _make our own lamp. Curtesy of Athena and Hephaestus" Layton snapped his fingers and blueprints appeared in his hands with a puff blue smoke, clearly showing how to make one sealing-lamp. "We should take a small team. We'll need a few people to defend the process, since there should be monsters that will attack when we start up the forge"

"I'll go. You'll need a guy like me" I said, standing up

"Might as well" Chloe stood up

Oh gods.

**Time Skip**

After Nico tracked down the location with some difficulty, we found ourselves in an extremely large underground room. The floor and walls were an obsidian black and red scratches marked the room in several spots, seared in. Tools were scattered across the floor and there was a pit of lava still churning over on the right. On the left, boxes of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze. In the center was a large table with different gears for crafting that had steps leading up to it.

"I'm gonna sit down for a bit" Nico exhaled. "Call me when there's monsters"

"All the instructions we need are here" Layton handed me a piece of paper with the best handwriting I had ever seen

"Where'd you learn to write like this?" I asked

"I didn't write it" Layton simply said as he walked away

"My handwriting isn't _that _neat" Chloe leaned over, examining the paper, and my heart picked up a couple of paces

"Well uh... let's get this forge started" I suggested. "We _are _running on an hourglass"

"Step one, pull the lever by the lava pit" Chloe read off the sheet

"Sounds simple enough" I scanned the room and spotted the larger black lever standing next to the pit. "But seriously, who puts a lever there?"

Chloe laughed. "Right?"

I quickly made my way over to the lever to try and get my heart to slow down. _What's wrong with me? She's only beautiful_ I thought. Once I got myself in a comfortable position, I tugged on the lever's switch, but the large pole wouldn't budge more than an inch.

I grunted and grit my teeth. "What's this thing made of?"

"Here, let me try" Chloe said and I let go, almost stumbled into the lava pit

Thank the gods I didn't because I would have either a) died in embarrassment or b) lived in embarrassment.

One-Handedly, Chloe tugged on the switch and It moved downwards, gears shifting around, without hesitation.

"Oh uh, my hands must have been greasy from breakfast" I nervously chuckled and scratched the back of my head

"Didn't you eat cereal?" Chloe raised an eyebrow

"I um... yeah"

Heavy gears and locks began to shift behind the walls and the lights finally came on, illuminating the dark room with a low contrasted white glow. Things moved into place on their own, and in the center of the room, the table was shifted up by a piston. Layton grabbed two blocks of Imperial Gold and placed them in the center of the table.

"So what now?"

"Step two, placed the material you wish to use in the center of the table... check. Step three, kill the lava monster"

"Kill the what?"

Behind us, the lava pit began to churn even more violently and the ground shook for a moment. We backed up and joined Layton in the center of the room as a large arm erupted from the pit. Before I knew it, an eight foot ogre made of pure lava stood before us.

"I probably should have thought about what I was writing as I did it" Chloe said

Nico rushed over. "What is that thing?"

"The lava monster" I muttered. "I kind of don't have a weapon..."

"I don't think a weapon is going to hurt this guy" Layton said and put his two hands forward

His silver wristbands spun rapidly as the lava monster began to be pulled back into the pit. Chloe watched, impressed and with a cute sparkle in her eyes. It gave me a small sense of jealousy, though I didn't really know why. Then, the lava monster began to overpower the tug of the lava, and I honestly was kind of rooting for it.

"I guess Hephaestus didn't find it helpful to tell us how to defeat this thing" Layton frowned

"Let me try" Chloe grabbed her bow and an arrow shimmered into existence in her shooting hand. She fired the icy-blue arrow and it hit the lava monster's eye, exploding. From the explosion, ice began to rapidly cover the monster until it was inside a large block of ice.

In a few second, the ice melted and the monster trudged forward a couple of inches.

"Anyone got a bottle of water?" I asked

"It's probably too hot for water to make contact with it" Layton shook his head. "I would keep it in place like I did with Ephilates, but Vibranium and lava don't exactly mix. Neither does skin and lava..."

"Stand down demigods" demanded the monster

"You can talk?"

"My name is Umbra, the protector of the forge. Why do you wish to use it?"

"We need it to make this magical lamp that can seal a demon that wants to absorb the gods and become the strongest thing in the entire universe" I rapidly explained

Umbra grunted. "You will have to prove your worthiness in order to gain access to the forge. Not that I understood half of what you said anyway..."

"Right, because attempting to save the gods isn't worthy enough" Layton said sarcastically as two silver katanas appeared in his hands

"He's not wrong" Chloe giggled but blushed and quickly looked away when Layton raised his eyebrow at her

"I care nothing for the gods. Hephaestus abandoned me and had the audacity to trap me along with the forge in that book. If you want to use the forge, you will need to defeat me in combat" Umbra said

Umbra extended out his hand and shot a fireball at us. Layton crossed his swords in an x shape and sliced forward, making the ball of fire explode into chunks around us.

"Easier said than done" Layton cleaned his blades with each other. "Leo, can you control lava?"

Chloe glanced at me hopefully, which almost made me lie, but I admitted "No"

"From the looks of it, our swords will just melt on impact" Nico put away his Stygian Iron blade

Umbra charged forward out of nowhere and we quickly cleared so we didn't accidentally make him break the center table. He jolted to the right where me and Chloe had broken off too, and we rolled out of the way of his fist.

"I can run forever" Umbra assured

Chloe pulled out the dagger that she had strapped from her side, and tossed it at Umbra, but it slowly melted into him and disappeared.

"Well, there goes a perfectly good dagger" Chloe sighed

Two chains erupted from the ground on Umbra's sides, wrapping around his waist tightly to keep him in place. It worked at fist, but the iron began to melt away.

"Anything you try, I will melt" Umbra said and the chains broke

**Narrator **

The pieces the of broken chain suddenly stopped midair and contorted into sharper pieces. They then flew into monsters and got melted in, making Umbra grunt in pain.

_So that's your weakness, monster_ Layton thought.

The four demigods regrouped at the center and Leo pointed over to the far side of the room. "Look. There's a conveniently placed rope attached to an anvil. If we can get him to go under the rope, someone can snap the rope and cause the anvil to fall"

"I doubt he would fall for that. He must know about it" Layton disagreed

"Well it's better than nothing" Leo argued

"Fine, he can chase me then" Layton said. "Chloe, have an arrow ready to break the rope"

"I'll steer clear" Nico turned and jogged away

"I guess I will too..."

Leo and Nico went to stand over by the lever and the lava pit, with Leo looking miserable about his lack of helpfulness.

"What's up with you?" Nico asked him

"Nothing"

"It's definitely something. You've been acting weird ever since I met you" Nico said

"And how do you know I'm not just weird?"

"Because I can tell that's not how you are. Also Piper and Hazel told me a few things..." Nico quickly shot a glance at Chloe

"What? What'd they tell you?" I asked, noticing the glance

"Um, nothing" Nico shrugged. "Nothing in particular"

"No, no. It's definitely something" I insisted

"Well you probably know what it is anyways" Nico chuckled

"Come on Umbra" Layton motioned for the monster to come towards him

Umbra grunted and charged forward like a gorilla - his two arms pushing off the ground like his legs. Once he got close enough, Umbra threw his fist forward, but Layton time-skipped back a few feet in front of him - avoiding contact.

"Your magic tricks do not impress me" Umbra said. "I've seen better"

"I'll show you magic"


	66. Twenty Five: Master Plan of Deception

**Narrator / December 5th**

**Layton quickly found out that a three hundred pound lava monster was faster that it should be. **Despite using his time-skip ability, Umbra was able to keep up with him and almost hit him a couple of times.

"Stop running" Umbra said as he threw his fist forward

"Stop chasing" Layton put up a barrier to block the hit

"Being worthy in combat does not mean delaying your defeat" Umbra replied

"I'm not delaying my defeat, only yours" Layton said

He dropped the barrier and jolted around, running towards the rope. Umbra chased after and Chloe, who was now next to Leo and Nico, readied her bow and arrow.

"Let's hope this works" Chloe said as she aimed

Just as Umbra made it under the anvil and rope, lava erupted from the pit on the side of Chloe and stole her bow, dragging it into the pit and melting it away.

"Not my bow too..." Chloe frowned

Layton noticed the failure of Leo's plan and turned around, putting up another barrier before Umbra could catch him. The lava monster pounded away at he magical defense, cracking it each time. After a couple of punch Umbra managed to shatter it to pieces.

Layton rolled back, dodging the slam of Umbra's fist, and counterattacking with an uppercut as he recovered. Umbra groaned as his head flew back from the force. He swiped his palm and Layton blocked with his gloves, but the force threw him across the room and sent him slamming against a wall.

"Ok, clearly that didn't go well" Layton said

"I think I've got another idea" Leo announced

"One that'll work?" Layton asked

"Maybe. I just need you guys to steer clear"

The other three demigods jogged over to the center table as Leo continued to stand by the lava pit. Umbra noticed it and asked, "So this is who you've chosen as your combatant. I hope he is skilled"

Ironically, Leo was the least-skilled out of the four demigods on the trip, and he knew that as Umbra charged at him. He only barley managed to roll in between his legs and out of the way, making Umbra tumble back into the lava pit. He then put all his strength into shifting the lever back into its original position and then past it, so it was opposite to its previous position - which he also barely managed.

The lava pit began to mix like a blender, and Umbra grunted multiple times as his body got shifted around.

"Let me know when you've taken enough" Leo said

The other demigods joined Leo by his side and waited five whole minutes until Umbra gave up.

"I yield!" Umbra said

Chloe moved the lever back into the on position and Umbra slowly crawled out of the lava pit, groaning in pain while his body regenerated his shape.

"I will make your lamp for you, so long as you leave me alone after" Umbra said

"Deal" Leo grinned

Umbra took the blueprints, somehow not melting it to ashes, and walked over to the center table where he began to work away.

"How'd you know it would do that?" Chloe asked Leo

"I don't know. Lucky guess" He shrugged

"That was smart" Chloe said and Leo slightly blushed. "I did loose both my bow and dagger though..."

"I think it's still in there. Vibranium won't go down that easily" Layton said as he cautiously approach the pit, holding out a hand. Like a magnet, Chloe's damaged bow flew out of the pit and into his hand.

"Can I even still use this?..." Chloe questioned as she examined her bow

"If I had some of that metal I could probably fix it" Leo said

"Not happening" Layton shook his head. "We're not finding any Vibranium"

"I can patch up with Imperial Gold then" Leo offered

"Can you really?" Chloe asked

"Sure, I could try" Leo said

"Thanks!" Chloe smiled and Leo's heart fluttered again

**Time Skip**

The group of demigods retreated to the Argo II with one magical sealing-lamp that looked nearly identical to the first. Nico recounted the story and much to Leo's relief, left out that he had a crush on Chloe.

"So we've got the lamp. Now do we just... charge him with it?" Jason said

"We'll need to bring him to a water source. You and Percy will have to somehow recreate that storm" Layton replied

"I think we could manage it" Percy assured

"Then I'll do the sealing. We'll need someone to distract him though" Layton said

"I've got a plan. It should work considering he isn't very bright" Annabeth said

With that, the demigods exited the Argo II and approached Majin Kai who was still sitting on the ground twenty feet away from the ship, blandly staring at the hourglass in anticipation.

Percy cleared his throat. "Well your in luck, we're going to bring you right to Mount Olympus"

Majin Kai's head snapped in their direction frighteningly quickly. "Let's hope this isn't a trick. For your own well being..."

Leo gulped. "No, no trick at all. Once in a lifetime V.I.P access to Mount Olympus"

Every single one of the twelve demigods on board the Argo II would agree upon their lives that it was awkward having Majin Kai on board the ship so casually. They sat around the dining table and waited around in silence while Majin Kai walked around the room and examined it like a child who had been introduced to a playground for the first time.

And it was agreed upon that the statue would need to be returned to immediately once they sealed away Majin Kai.

"So... what do you do for fun?" Leo asked the demon

"Torture gods and demigods" Majin Kai simply answered as he opened and closed a cabinet

"Leo, why are you making conversation?" Piper whispered

"The awkward silence is getting to me" Leo put his forehead on the table

"Well, you don't have to stay in the room" Layton said

"I don't trust this guy with my ship!" Leo argued

"We shouldn't trust him for anything. If he wanted to, he could blow us all up right now" Layton pointed out

Finally, the demigods spotted a large lake beneath them, so Leo got the Argo II to lower and land next to it. Majin Kai hopped off the ship first and touched down upon the ground swiftly.

"The entrance to Mount Olympus is in a random lake in the middle of nowhere?" He said

"Of course. They can't make it obvious" Annabeth replied

"You do make a good point..."

A few of the demigods sighed with relief.

"Well then, we'll get started on opening up the entrance..." Jason awkwardly said as he and Percy approached the lake

"You see, to open up Olympus's entrance, you need a storm" Annabeth explained

"A storm..." Majin Kai repeated. "When I absorb Zeus and Poseidon, my storms will be unmatched in power"

Piper gritted her teeth. "I can't wait..."

"Actually, I think there's a couple of gods that wait, fresh for absorbing" Victor pointed over to the left

"Take me at once" Majin Kai ordered

"Will do" Annabeth agreed

Percy and Jason stayed behind, working to conjure up a small and delicate storm that could contain but not shatter the lamp. Piper stayed behind to watch as well, while the other demigods escorted Majin Kai to the supposed gods.

"I'm not sensing any gods" Majin Kai said

"It's the god of invisibly" Leo blurted out

"That would be Hades" Majin Kai retorted

"I mean... um..."

"What he means is that the god can't be traced" Annabeth recovered. "Even by magical means, like whatever your doing..." her voice trailed off as she realized what she was saying didn't make any sense.

"Take the others back, it'll get ugly" Layton whispered to Annabeth

"What do you mean? I had to skip out last time so I'm fighting this time" She replied

"You've still got a bad leg. You're asking to die"

"Who's asking to die?" Majin Kai asked

"Uh, the god is!" Annabeth quickly answered. "He's um, right over by that tree"

Majin Kai walked away calmly to the tree Annabeth pointed to.

"Using this many people against Majin Kai means he'll try to use his ki to create some explosions. It's common sense" Layton stated his point. "We need to keep the combatants down to a minimum"

"We'll fight. Our amor will keep us safe for the most part" Ryan said

"And I've already got experience fighting him once" Nico added

"Frank, hold the lamp but hide it behind your back or something. Hazel, cover him from harm" Layton said. "Annabeth... you can go give Percy some moral support"

Annabeth crossed her arms and looked back in the direction where they came from. "Fine". She muttered something about how she should be able to fight and help as she walked away.

"What do I do?" Leo asked

"Oh, forgot about you" Layton said. "Fire blasts, I guess. Do some on any stray ki blasts"

"There's no god over here!" Majin Kai shouted

"Just a sec!" Hazel called back

The five battling demigods approached the tree and pretended to examine it as if something was wrong with it.

"He should be here somewhere" Layton put his finger against the tree, tracing the indents, but then made a fist and rocked Majin Kai's face with it

Majin Kai's face contorted to match his fist, as if Layton had punched sand. The demon then pushed forward and head butted the demigod, causing his skull to smack the tree with a nauseating thud.

Nico and Chloe drew their weapons, and Victor summoned up vines that held Majin Kai in place as the two of them chopped him to pieces. The severed up blocks stacked up on top of each other and quickly regenerated the Majin's shape.

"So you did deceive me" Majin Kai said, clearly not happy. "I kill liars..."

The Majin extended out his palm and went to fire a blast of ki, but Layton placed a dome around him, causing the explosion from the impact to hit Majin Kai. Smoke blinded the view of the barrier, but the demon quickly shattered the glass and stepped through, unaffected by his own attack.

Nico attempted to decapitate Majin Kai, but his skin now felt like solid steel, opposed to easily perviously severable material - indicating The Majin was no longer going to play around.

"Time to die" Majin Kai announced

**Percy**

"We're surprisingly good at this" I said as a small storm began to deviate up from the lake

"Well it helps to have a good partner"

"True. I would toast to this friendship if I had a free hand"

Annabeth came back from the trail, arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face.

"What happened to you?" Piper asked

"Apparently I can't fight" She answered as she marched to stand next to Piper

"Well, yeah... you've got an injured leg Annabeth" I chuckled

"But I can still fight" She said

Piper frowned. "Barely"

"But it's still something" Annabeth argued

"Not against Majin Kai, Annabeth. I'm glad they didn't let you fight, because you would probably die. No offense" I replied

"Did they start the battle yet?" Jason asked

An explosion went off in the distance.

"Never mind" Jason said and refocused on the storm

"The dimensions are off" Annabeth pointed out, a scowl still on her face

"What? What do you mean?" I asked

"The shape's too small," Annabeth answered, "make it bigger"

Me and Jason quickly glanced at each other and shrugged before willing the cubicle storm to grow a few inches in dimension.

"Now it's too big. Make it somewhere in between" Annabeth said

The storm shrunk to hopefully match the size she wanted.

"Still a tiny bit big"

It shrunk.

Annabeth shook her head. "Now it's too small"

It grew a bit.

"No, still-"

"Look, it doesn't have to be perfect" I snapped, agitated at the entire situation

"Doesn't have to be perfect? If you don't get it right, we die" Annabeth fired back

"Just like how you wanted to charge in there with a broken leg?" I pointed out

"Well I was just trying to help!" Annabeth exclaimed. "If I had water powers, then I would get the size right the first time"

"I'm doing my best! Not everyone is as smart as a child of Athena!" I said and the storm exploded with a _pop _

Annabeth sighed deeply. "Sorry Percy, I was just annoyed because of what happened back there"

"It's fine. We'll just get it right this time" I muttered as Jason and I restarted

Annabeth walked over to stand next to me, and moved my arms into a favorable position so that the storm became the perfect size. I was about to apologize when the ground boomed and nearly made me lose my footing.

"Things don't look so pretty over there" Jason said as he eyed behind me, where the fight was going on

"They need to bring Majin Kai over here" Annabeth said

"Or, we can bring the storm to them" Jason nodded at me and I nodded back


	67. Twenty Six: Pure Evil

**Narrator / December 5th**

**At this rate, the demigods weren't going to last long. **Layton was attempting to get the sealing spell ready, but he was having difficult focusing as his head pounded and his vision was dizzy from Majin Kai's headbutt.

Nico kept trying to decapitate Majin Kai, but his sword kept bouncing off upon impact. After a few tries, he gave up and mostly went on the defense. In fact, all four demigods were on the defense as Majin Kai would quickly lunge around and attack each of them in turns, switching when one got knocked down.

Hazel and Leo protected Frank from any stray ki blasts that Majin Kai fired off, and it was good thing because one had nearly nailed Frank in the face, but Leo blasted it with fire and stopped it midair.

Vibranium also didn't seem to be a problem for Majin Kai. Each punch he landed would cause it to become ever so slightly dented, and the damage was going to add up over time. On top of that, the Majin seemed to be extremely skill in hand-to-hand combat, so there wasn't much stopping him from pummeling one of the demigod's armor.

Percy and Jason walked over to Frank and the others, the storm floating in between their extended palms that they had out to their side. Annabeth and Piper followed after.

"Looks like it's not going to well. Wish I could help" Percy frowned

"We're all stuck here until Layton gets the seal. But it looks like he's having trouble..." Hazel said

"He does seem out of focus" Jason agreed

"Well he took this bad headbutt from Majin Kai. He must be feeling the after-nausea" Frank said

Vines erupted from the ground in front of Victor in a defensive position like a kraken, whipping forward when Majin Kai attempted to step forward. The Majin contorted into a small blob and then jumped over the vines, landing behind Victor and returning to his normal shape. He fired off a large ki blast that hit Victor with an explosion.

Ryan and Chloe quickly stepped in to defend their friend, but Majin Kai quickly out-boxed them and quickly began to bury them with punches, dodging by retreating into goo and hopping around the place whenever he was threatened with an attack.

"Hold the lamp Leo, I've got to at least try" Frank said

"Me too" Hazel pulled out her cavalry sword

"Good luck I guess" Leo replied, taking hold of the lamp and hiding it behind his back

Frank transformed into an eagle and swooped in, momentarily distracting Majin Kai, like a moth would to a child. Using the distraction, Hazel managed to decapitate the demon.

"You can keep trying useless tactics or die" Majin Kai picked up his head and placed it on his head

Hazel backed up and Frank landed, transforming into a grizzly bear. He swiped his paw at Majin Kai and made three large scratches in his soft skin, but the demon counterattacked with a nasty gut punch that forced Frank back into a human. Hazel tried going for another swing of her sword, but Majin Kai caught her wrist and tripped her, making her land on her back.

Then, Majin Kai did what they all feared most. He raised his hand up to the sky and a large explosion of ki went off, leaving the other demigods blinded as to if their friends survived or not.

"No..." Leo said under his breath

The smoke cleared, and the demigods had survived, but barely. Ryan, Chloe, and Victor were all most likely unconscious - not moving on the ground - and their armor was beaten up. Frank had transformed into something large to shield him and Hazel, but they were both rendered out of battle.

_That damned prophecy... it's not working _Layton thought as a thousand ideas raced his mind. _Pure one... pure... not pure-hearted then because Percy failed. It's gotta be... pure evil. Its worth a shot..._

Majin Kai walked over and picked up Frank by the hair, placing his palm on his face and ready to kill him with a blast of ki. Percy was about to drop the storm and jump in, but gravity did a momentary double-take that flipped it upside down. Majin Kai dropped Frank in confusion and gravity retreated to normal.

"You cannot beat me with magic, demigod. Xander has taught me all the counters" the Majin said

"That's good, because I'm not Xander" Layton replied

The Majin scoffed but then grinned, firing off a blast of ki. Layton put up a barrier and it shatter upon impact, but the shards of glass quickly shot at Majin Kai like bullets and they all pierced him.

"Xander got me working on my illusions. Hope you like it"

Majin Kai suddenly found himself in a dark room, alone. Pistons shot out of the wall and began to bounce him around like he was the ball in a pinball machine. After a few moments, the pistons stop and one shot up from the ground beneath him, sending him crashing through the roof.

Gravity flipped upside down and he was standing in another room again that was a blinding white. Then, water poured from nowhere until the Majin was standing in an empty sea. Around his feet, shadows circled around him. Three sharks erupted from the sea and tackled the demon, biting away at him like he was their latest meal. A shockwave of ki was sent out from the Majin, disintegrating the sharks.

A water spiral shot upward and covered Majin Kai. Sharp shurikens of pure water from in the cylindrical walls and shot around, bouncing off the walls and continuously cutting up the Majin's skin. The spiral of water dropped and gravity flipped upside down once more. Majin Kai fell for what seemed like ages until he bursted through the ground and found himself back in reality.

"Pointless!" Majin Kai exclaimed

"Wrong" Layton said

The sealing technique bursted out of Layton's hands and a green spiral of energy absorbed Majin Kai, swirling him around like he was a part of a tornado. The swirl curved up and then down, entering the lamp that Leo held out. Percy and Jason cautiously lowered the storm until it boxed the lamp with a satisfying click sound.

For a few moments, there was no movement and the demigods thought they had won, but Majin Kai was stubborn and the lamp began to shake violently.

"What do we do? He's going to break free" Jason asked

"We enter the lamp and beat him up" Layton figured

"Then we won't be able to escape" Percy said

"I can get us in and out, but we aren't leaving unless Majin Kai goes down" Layton assured. "Only one other person fits though"

"Take me in" Percy volunteered

The lamp looked it was second from breaking as Leo struggled to keep it in his hands as it jittered around violently.

"I guess there's no time to argue. Go get him Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said and gave him a traditional good luck kiss

Layton casted a smaller version of the sealing spell and the two quickly found themselves on that same beach where they both had their first fight with Xander and Majin Kai respectively.

"You! Let me out!" Majin Kai demanded

"We're here to do exactly the opposite" Percy shook his head and uncapped Riptide

"He's vulnerable in here. Any limb that gets severed is permanent" Layton explained

"So we chop him to pieces. Just like how Zeus did to Kronos" Percy said

"Just like" Layton agreed

"You both will die in here, and I will escape. Your friends will have no mercy" Majin Kai said, lunging forward

Layton caught his wrist and Percy swiped his sword, only barely missing as Majin Kai contorted his shape to dodge. The Majin turned into a pile of goo that hopped around the scene violently, until deciding to spring at Layton and land a big punch to the face that worsened his nausea.

Percy stepped forward and slashed Majin Kai's chest, making a permanent indent in it. He then stepped inside his guard and chopped of his right hand, which had attempted to hit him square in the face.

Majin Kai scowled at the sight and shouted in frustration. The sound echoed and boomed in Percy's face, making him drop his sword and covered his ears. The Majin grinned at the sight of his trick working and gutted Percy, sending him flying into the sea.

"So we're one hand in" Percy said as he got up

"He's got a weapon though" Layton warned as Majin Kai picked up Riptide. "My magic doesn't work in here, so I can't bring us some"

"Fine by me"

Water crawled up Percy's clothing until they reached his palm, and a sword made of pure solidified water formed. Majin Kai charged in and violently slashed away, but Percy was the better swordsmen and parried his strikes. Chains made of water erupted from behind Majin Kai, summoned by Layton, holding him in place. Percy went for the deception but Majin Kai shrunk to two feet to dodge and release himself, and then back to somewhere in between five and six feet.

Layton fired one of his phantom shockwaves by punching the air in front of him, and the attack his Majin Kai's back, making him stumble momentarily and drop Riptide. Percy lunged in and stabbed his sword straight through the Majin's chest.

"It's over" Percy declared as Majin Kai stared down with actual fear at the sight of the water-sword piercing his chest. "You won't be destroying any cities, and you definitely won't be absorbing any gods"

"I... I hunger for gods" Majin Kai mumbled

"Well there's no food" Percy pushed the sword deeper and the Majin grunted heavily. "You said something about wanting to be the strongest in the universe. Well, you can be the strongest here"

"You don't understand... the gods..." Majin Kai's eyes fluttered as he struggled for consciousness

"It's you who doesn't understand. You said the gods are bad rulers, but you're the one who wants to kill all the mortals as soon as your done with them" Percy said

"Finish him Percy" Layton insisted

"Not yet" Percy shook his head. "He'll die, eventually"

"I... Gaea... will rise" Majin Kai said

"You can tell Gaea when you die that she's isn't going to win, and that you failed" Percy replied, pushing the sword straight through so that the blade completely sticked out the back of his chest. "Tell Gaea not to bother waking up"

"Gaea will rise" Majin Kai repeated

"No, tell her not to. We'll kill her too" Percy said

"You demigods are fools" Majin Kai whispered. "They think they're bigger... than they actually are. You all are just pawns... food... playthings. And worst of all, they always mess up in the end"

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded

"They always... always... mess up... just like you"

"Explain" Percy ordered

"You..." Majin Kai said quietly but then spoke in a normal pitched and violent tone, "Should have cut my head off!"

Majin Kai's remaining hand smashed against Percy's cheek, most likely breaking the bones there. He pulled out the water sword and slashed it, cutting Percy in that same right-cheek, making it cut open and drip with blood that was beginning to stain the sea.

Layton attempted to disarm Majin Kai, but the demon grabbed his face and pushed him underwater, slowly drowning him. Layton kicked and hit Majin Kai in the chest where the slit of missing skin was, and the Majin stumbled back. Percy was being healed by the water, but they weren't catching up to meet his injuries.

"I will kill the gods! Starting with Poseidon! When I do, you demigods will face my wrath"

**Annabeth **

"What's going on in there?..." I said worryingly

By now, we were all sitting on the ground, the lamp in the middle of all of us. It's been fifteen minutes since they entered the lamp, and no progress has been shown.

"Maybe they're stuck in there after all" Hazel guessed. "Meaning we would need to break the lamp, and you know what that would do..."

Suddenly, a bright light escaped the lamp. Layton and Percy spilled out onto the floor, but Majin Kai was there too. We quickly stood up and got ourselves ready for a fight, but the demon simply turned around and began to walk away.

"I will kill you all later, once I find Mount Olympus"

The Majin disappeared into black smoke, and we had lost.

"Oh gods, Percy" I said as I noticed his right-cheek. "What happened?"

"I messed up" He shook his head, disappointed in himself. "I tried trash-talking him into telling Gaea to not wake up, but he caught me off guard"

"We have to get you back to the ship. That's not looking good" I used my sleeve to wipe blood off his cheek and kept it there to stop any further bleeding

"Majin Kai... he escaped" Layton said. "I don't know what he's going to do, but it's not going to be pretty..."

"He's clearly focused on absorbing the gods now. He said he's going for Poseidon first..." Percy scowled

"Can you warn him?" Jason asked

Percy shook his head. "No. I haven't been able to since Zeus shut off contact with demigods..."

"And we would tell Hera, but we can't for that same reason" Chloe said

"Why... Why'd he keep us alive? Not that I'm complaining" Leo questioned

"Must have something to do with my trash-talk. He wants to absorb the Olympians and then rub it in our faces before killing us... something I failed to" Percy said

"It's ok Percy. You did your best" I replied

"For now, let's get that statue" Jason said

**Time Skip**

"Bacchus said something about how my voyage was going to be harder than I expected. Not I know why" Percy said

"I don't know what he's telling us for. Roman gods aren't safe from Majin Kai either" Jason pointed out. "At least I think so"

"So how do we grab this statue anyways?" Piper asked

"Well, we should probably-"

Suddenly, a spider silk shot out from the pit and wrapped around my waist. The chamber groaned and the The Athena Parthenos titled onto one side - its head catching on one of Arachne's support cables from before.

"We have to secure it!" I said

"Zhang, get me to the helm!" Leo said

Frank transformed into an eagle and soared them both up to the ship. Jason wrapped his arm around Piper and summoned the wind to shoot them into the air.

"Floor's not gonna last" Hazel said. "The rest of us need to get up to the ladder"

Percy grabbed my hand. "It's fine, though I don't know where the silk came from"

Suddenly, something tugged on me and dragged me toward the pit. Percy lunged after and grabbed my arm, but the momentum began to carry him along.

"Help them!" Hazel called

My legs went over the edge of the pit, and I messed up as well - I should have cut it when it first got me.

"I can't reach my sword" Percy said as he used two hands to try and pull me back, knowing one hand would instantly leave me falling

We slipped over the edge, Percy falling with me. I slammed against something, and my vision was filled with darkness. We had fallen partway into the pit and were now dangling over the voice. Percy gripped a ledge about fifteen feet below the top of the chasm.

A chain, like an anchor, shot out and dropped into the pit, wrapping itself around Percy's wrist that was holding the chasm. A force began to pull us up, but it wasn't working. Nico leaned over the edge and thrusted his hand out, but it was too far away, even with the added boost of the chain.

"Let me go Percy, you can save yourself" I insisted

"Never" He shook his head and then turned to Nico. "Nico, get to the other side! We'll meet you there"

"But Percy-"

"Just get them there!" Percy shouted

Below us, a voice taunted us with a menacing laugh. Arachne had been holding on this entire time, waiting for us to come back so that she could pull me into the pit.

"_Such beautiful sacrifices for the goddess" _

"Nico!" Percy said

"I... I will" Nico agreed

"You're not falling yet" Layton said, appearing next to Nico. "Don't let go. Don't fall"

"It's not working Layton. Just let go, please" Percy pleaded

"I can't let go" Layton grit his teeth. "I'm an assassin Percy - one that's never failed my job. I've killed nearly three thousand people, so don't make pulling two people up from a pit hard"

The chain rustled and a small crack was formed in the middle. Soon, it was going to snap and drop us in.

"We stay together at all costs" Percy said. "You're not getting away from me... not again"

"As long as we're together" I agreed

"Hey, let go" Percy told Layton with a forced smile. "You didn't fail. Just let us go..."

"If you die, I'm never letting you live it down" Layton sighed and let go

Together, we fell holding hands into the infinite darkness.

**December 14th**

I remember Hesiod, the old Greek poet, who speculated it would take nine days to fall from Earth to Tartarus. He wasn't wrong, but at least it didn't feel that way. I had lost track after a bit, but I know that we had been holding hands the whole day through. Now, Percy pulled me closed and hugged me tight as the air became hotter and damper, like we were plummeting through the throat of a dragon.

The darkness took on a grey-red tinge, and the heat grew to a higher intensity. Suddenly, the chute we had been falling through opened up into a vast cavern. It was so big that all of Manhattan could probably fit inside it, and I still couldn't see its full extent.

To the left, the ground dropped in a series of cliffs, like giant steps that led deeper into the abyss. Directly below us, there was a pool of glittering black liquid.

"Percy! Water!" I shouted into his ear

I gestured around frantically. Percy's face was hard to see with the dim light, but he looked shocked. The river hurled towards us, and the water erupted with a massive geyser, swallowing us up whole. Even though the impact didn't kill me, the cold almost did.

I started to sink, and strange whispering began to play in my ears that was worse than the cold.

_"What's the point in struggling? You're already dead, and you'll never leave here" _

Percy gripped my hand and and brought me back to reality. Together, we kicked back upward and broke the surface. I gasped and the water began to swirl around us - meaning Percy had created a whirlpool to buoy us up.

"Land... sideways" I croaked

"Pointless" Percy shook his head, stopping in place and beginning to sink

"Percy! The river is messing with your mind!" I shrieked. "It's called the Cocytus. It's made out of pure misery"

"Misery" He nodded his head

"Fight it Percy!"

I kicked and struggled, trying to keep us above the surface. If we died here, I would have a wacky gravestone and a laughing Gaea at my funeral. _Annabeth Chase, died trying to keep a son of Poseidon from drowning. _

"Hey, Percy. Tell me about New Rome. What were your plans?" I asked him

"New Rome? For us..."

"You said we could have future there together, so tell me about it"

"Architecture... thought you might like it. All the houses and parks. And there was this really cool fountain I wanted to show you, but Layton broke it"

"And College? Can we go there together?"

"Yeah"

"What would you study?"

"I don't know..."

"You could try marine science or oceanography" I suggested

"How about something like surfing" He said

I laughed and used the last of my strength to reach the riverbank. I hauled the two of us onto the shore, and we collapsed onto the dark sand. Heavy footsteps approach and my heart dropped at the fact we were most likely about to be attacked already.

"Annabeth Chase. Percy Jackson. This was not how I wanted to meet you. But here we are" Syn said

**The End **


	68. Book 4, One: One Crashed Date

**The Hidden Archives, Book 4: **The Shadow-Dragons

Following the defeat of Gaea, Percy and Annabeth find their normal lives interrupted when mysterious and evil demigod attacks them. Through a stream of events, the two find themselves learning more about the Shadow-Dragons and Syn, the one who had helped them survived Tartarus.

However, in order to defeat this threat, they must get their hands on The Hidden Archives, after the one person who could summon it, Layton Striker, died following a fight with a netherworld demon.

Who is this evil demigod? Why is he so hellbent of slaying the demigods of the Prophecy of Seven and those who helped them? And what's his connection to the Shadow Dragons? Find out in Book 4 of 10.

**Percy / December 25th / 8pm / 2009 **

**"Do you think I looked good?" **I asked

"Well I can't lie when I say your good-looking, but it depends on the context. Aren't you guys only going to hang out?"

"Yeah, but it's our first real Christmas together. It should be special" I pointed

"Well aren't you sweet" Thalia said. "Normally that would disgust me, but I always kind of thought you and Annabeth were good match since I first met you"

"Yeah, not the first person who said that" I mumbled

"Really? Who else?"

"Grover, Clarisse... my mom... even Chiron" I answered

Thalia laughed as she got up from my bed. "Well she should be here any minute, which means its my cue to head out before things get weird"

"Get weird? Thalia-"

"I know" She grinned. "What I mean to say, is don't push too far lover boy. I'll hear about this from her later, and don't think she won't tell me every detail"

"You sound like a high-school girl" I rolled my eyes

"Never got the experience, so you can't really blame me" Thalia argued

"Yeah yeah, whatever" I dismissed and watched as she made her way down the steps and walked away into the distance after one final wave

About a minute later, Annabeth arrived wearing her snow clothes - a pink sweater, a yellow beanie and brown snow boots - considering the surprisingly heavy snow that we got today.

"Hey" She smiled as she walked up the steps gracefully and kissed me

"Hey" I replied, grinning

"So..."

"So" Annabeth said. "What do you want to do first?"

"I thought we could take a walk around and enjoy the winter weather" I said

"Sounds good"

We walked hand in hand through the streets of New York, occasionally stopping to admire architecture that Annabeth pointed out. I didn't really understand what she was talking about with all the dimensions and stuff. I was pretty sure she even threw something about Calculus in there too, but I listened anyways - amused by the glisten in her eyes as she talked.

"You know, Majin Kai just kind of disappeared" I realized

"I remember Layton said something about he might've gone into hibernation..." Annabeth's voice quieted with each word as she spoke

"Not gonna lie, never really saw his death coming"

"It was either him or us. There was no one better fit to fight a reality-warping netherworld demon" Annabeth replied

"That's true, although his funeral was pretty neat" I said. "I even caught Hazel shedding a tear, but don't tell her I told you because she also has dirt on me"

"It does suck though. I feel bad for Chloe too. Those two were starting to get pretty close and then he got straight up murdered by a demon" Annabeth said. "Stabbed through the heart by a five foot sword"

"I remember how he said that if he did, it wouldn't bother him" I remembered

"Well, if I was forced to be an assassin and killed three thousand people, I wouldn't exactly be bother too much either" Annabeth agreed

"You think he might be alive? I mean he's died before..."

"It's been six months so I doubt it. Hera must not have felt as forgiving as last time. Plus, I doubt he would want to be resurrected"

We continued to walk through different streets, turning in sync at different intersections as if we already knew where the other wanted to turn. It had been about a year since we got out of Tartarus, and while the experience had made us much closer than we already were, it also scorched us with nightmares that never seemed to slow down.

And then there was Syn. The Shadow-Dragon that was the only reason we survived that wretched place. I had no idea what he would look like, but I wasn't exactly disappointed. He was a tall dragon-like humanoid at about seven feet tall. Two large, fleshy horns emerged from the top of his head and long black spikes protruded from his shoulders, elbows, back, knees, and the sides of his chest. His skin was white, but his abdomen and the back of his head were dark blue.

While we had suffered down there, Syn had effortlessly defeated any threats thrown our way - except for those arai, the floating demons that granted a curse upon death. Syn had watched with amusement as we struggled against those, until he noticed we were about to die. With one flick of his hands, he turned them all to dust using a blast of ki.

"Do you hear that?" Annabeth whispered

I was taken out of my thoughts. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Sounds like someones walking on the roof of the houses, but it's been following us for a couple of minutes" Annabeth answered

I stopped and so did Annabeth. She wasn't armed with her Drakonbone sword, but I fetched Riptide from my pocket, not uncapping the pen until there was definitely a threat.

The wind whirred as a figure made there presence clear down the street - stepping out of an alleyway. It was a man (or boy, not sure) who stood at a couple of inches taller than me. The strange part was that he wore black armor - nearly identical to Ryan and Chloe's - except the golden insignia on the helmet wasn't golden, but dark red and depicted a dragon's face.

"Any chance you know him?" I asked

"Nope" Annabeth said

"Maybe he's harmless" I hoped

The man pulled out the handle of a sword, and two blades erupted from either side. At four and a half feet, the dual-sided silver sword looking intimidating.

"I finally found you" He said, his voice deep and unfamiliar, and also carrying a slight echo

"Who are you?" I inquired

"My name is none of your concern" He dismissed, pointing the sword at me that was in his left-hand

"I know you don't like it, but you'll have to steer clear for this one" I told Annabeth

She sighed. "I knew I should've brought my sword"

"It'll be fine"

I got scared in the first few seconds of the fight. As the figure slowly approached, they stabbed their sword into the wall and dragged it along as they walked - the blade cutting the walls of houses.

Once he was about six feet in front of me, he wildly slashed his blade horizontally and I ducked out of the way as the dual-sided blade barely missed decapitating me.

I stepped to his left and attempted my disarm trick, but he quickly parried the strike and kicked my chest, pushing me back. I swung Riptide vertically and he blocked, using the bottom side of the blade. He pushed his sword down and as it came down, the top side nearly chopped my arm off, had I not rolled out of the way.

As I recovered, I swiped my sword at his legs, but he stepped back in anticipation of the attack. He simply stared at me, his sword arm limp at his side. "You're not very impressive"

Scowling, I lunged and attempted to step inside his guard like Jason could skillfully do, but he side stepped and disarmed me of Riptide, which went skidding across the ground.

"I thought killing Percy Jackson would be a hard task" The man used the tip of his blade to lift my chin up. "But you turned out to be a total disappointment"

"I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" He said. "Sounds cheesy, but it's true. Believe me"

I gulped, unwillingly. "Ok worst nightmare. How can I help you?"

"You can't help me. I just need you dead" He replied. "But I suppose you should know my name before you die. They just call me Samael"

An arrow whizzed across the air and hit Samael's helmet, but it simply bounced off and landed on the ground harmlessly. He stepped back and lowered his sword, turning to the right where Thalia stood besides Annabeth.

"More demigods. I suppose I should have some fun before I kill you" Samael said

"You know this guy Percy?" Thalia asked as she put another arrow into her bow

"Um, nope" I said

A sound similar to one a plane makes as the engine fires up and it readies for take off played. The two blades on Samael's sword began to spin, picking up pace until they spun rapidly in front of him, like a helicopter blade. Thalia fired the arrow but it simply bounced off the blade.

Samael began to slowly approach Thalia and I quickly went to fetch Riptide. By the time I was done, in about ten seconds, Thalia was already stabbing her electric spear at Samael, who was casually parrying the strikes.

"Thalia, the fierce daughter of Zeus" Samael lowered his sword and allowed Thalia to strike his armor, which did nothing but make a _clang_. "And the lieutenant of Artemis's hunters. A fine catch"

"Catch?" Thalia growled

"A lucky find" Samael corrected himself and casually swiped his blade, snapping Thalia's spear in two

I went to attack Samael from behind, but he somehow knew I was going to and turned around blocking Riptide easily with the top side of his sword. He quickly spun and did a 360, barely missing cutting both mine and Thalia's head off with one slash. Fate sure seemed to be on my side this fight, because I had never gotten this lucky before.

"Your senes are sharp but mine are sharper" Samael said. "And what a beautiful day to kill the famed son of Poseidon"

"December twenty-fifth" I mumbled. "What are you? The Grinch who stole Christmas?"

Thalia burst out into laughter but Samael quickly swiped his foot and tripped her, causing her head to hit the ground with a thud. She scowled as Annabeth jogged over and knelt down to make sure she was fine.

"Who are you?" Samael demanded, pointing his sword at Annabeth

"I'll tell you once you tell me exactly who you are" She replied

"Does it matter? You'll be dead soon anyways" Samael retorted

"Not the first time I've been told that" Annabeth muttered

"Then it'll be the last" Samael said and I quickly lunged at the single sight of an inch of movement from him

Somehow, I managed to disarm him, and his dual sided blade rolled down the street until it came to a stop a few feet away. I swung Riptide but Samael blocked using his forearm.

"A nice try, but I always keep a spare" Samael kicked me back and Annabeth and Thalia caught me

Black smoke surrounded Samael and then contorted inwards, forming a feather-shaped dagger. The blade was white but lined with black, and at the bottom of the handle, there was a small red stone sticking out that glowed brightly and intensely.

"Any last words? Or perhaps you have a death wish" Samael said

"You talk a lot about killing me but you've failed to do that so far" I growled

"At ease, son of Poseidon. I only wished to test your abilities before giving you a nice clean death" Samael pretended to write something in the air using the feather-dagger

At the bottom of the dagger, the red stone glowed brighter as a frenzy of electric-yellow arrows floated around in the air, pointing directly at us. But then, Samael twitched and nearly dropped his dagger.

"Out of time" He muttered angrily. "I'll be back. Count on it"

Samael dissipated into black smoke, and the dual-sided blade behind us followed after. The floating arrows dropped and disintegrated into small piles of yellow dust.

"So much for dinner..."

**Hazel / 11pm**

"I... am the lord of darkness" Nico said to the small mirror in his hand

"Maybe more menacingly" I suggested

"_I am... _the lord of darkness" Nico fixed himself

"Sounds good enough" I said

Nico frowned. "But I can still do it better. Let me see... I am-"

"Nico! Come help me choose which shirt looks better on me!" Will called from inside his tent

"Coming!" Nico called back

Suddenly, a sharp sensation hit me and I stood up from the log I was sitting on. "Something's happening"

"What do you mean something's happening?"

"I don't know, I can just feel it" I shook my head

"So what do we do?" Nico asked

"Something tell me we need to find Percy and Annabeth. I think we're done camping for now" I answered

A twig snapped somewhere in the distance just as Will poked his head out of his tent.

"What's happening?" He asked

"I don't know but there's something in that darkness" Nico whispered and pointed

More twigs snapped from the pitch-black darkness in between two large trees. The first thing came into view was a long and silver dual-sided blade, and a black-armored man stepped in after, holding the sword in his left hand.

"You both should have died a long time ago" He said. "I'm here to fix that"


	69. Two: Hunted

**Narrator / December 25th **

**Times of peace never truly lasted for demigods. **Sure, there were those months in between conflicts, but those were always interrupted at the worst of times. Wether it be a date or a camping trip. In this case, the two children of Hades (or Pluto) had gone on a simple trip to a forest with the son of Apollo, Will Solace.

"Who are you?" Nico asked the mysterious figure in front of them who had just emerged from the shadows

"It doesn't matter" Samael dismissed

"I think it does matter" Will innocently pointed out

"Silence, or it'll be your head, son of Apollo" Samael said, flaunting his dual-sided sword

Nico scowled. "I don't suppose your here to kick us out the forest"

"Yeah, we were actually just about to start packing up" Will added

"No, but I only came for the children of Hades, so the other boy can scram" Samael said

"You don't have a weapon Will, just hide behind a tree or something while we deal with this guy" Nico instructed

"Alright... stay safe" Will said as he jogged into the darkness behind them

Samael held out his sword flat in front of him, and the two blades began to spin rapidly in a circle. The ground split open in front of him and three skeletons emerged, each wielding a sword and shield.

"You'll be joining those skeletons in the dead soon" Samael said and tossed his sword like a boomerang. The sword smashed through the skeletons and Nico sidestepped to move out of the blade's way, but still ended up taking a cut to his arm.

The sword landed next to Hazel, who picked it up and dual-wielded it with her cavalry sword.

"Are you alright Nico?" Hazel asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a cut" Nico assured, but the blood was dripping down his sleeve and soaking the shoulder of his shirt

"Well, I've got his sword now" Hazel said

"Nice try little girl, but I wouldn't just throw my sword like that" Samael chuckled and pulled out his feather-shaped dagger

"We've still got you in the blade department" Hazel replied

"If you're so confident, then come and attack" Samael dared

Hazel scowled and three combatants closed the distance in between them. Despite it being three blades to one, Samael was quick and would parry any incoming strikes, including ones from his own large dual-sided blade that Hazel was attempting to use against him.

Samael held out his hand and the long silver sword flew out of Hazel's hand and into his free one. The momentum caused Hazel to stumble forward and Samael kneed her in the gut. Nico slashed to protect her but he blocked with the feathered dagger and swung the dual-sided blade.

Nico rolled backwards to dodge but quickly lunged forward before Hazel could get her head chopped off by the long sword. Nico managed to block the sword and kick Samael in the chest, sending him stumbling back. Hazel used the delay to lunge in and quickly disarm Samael of both blades that went flying to the side.

Hazel slashed her sword against Samael's armor but it did nothing more than cause a few sparks to fly off of it.

"You've disarmed me of my blade, but you still can't harm me" Samael stated

Despite the statement, Nico slashed his sword against Samael's armor, but only to the same result. Somewhere around the fight, the wind whirred and Samael snapped his head in the direction.

"A god approaches" He muttered and vanished into black smoke

Multiple twigs snapped on their right, and Thalia broke through the darkness along with other archers.

"Thalia?" Nico asked

"Where is h- oh gods, your arm" Thalia approached and examined Nico's arm, where the blood was starting to dry up from the cold air

"It's fine, really" Nico said

Will came jogging over and put on a worried expression at the sight of his arm. "We should probably get that healed up though"

"Normally it would be good to see you guys, but we need you back at camp" Thalia said. "It's urgent"

**Elsewhere **

"And that's why I said no" Leo said

"Wow, I didn't know you knew so much about that kind of stuff" Piper replied

"What can I say, I'm a natural when it comes to romance" Leo shrugged

"Haven't you had a crush on Chloe for like a year now" Jason pointed out

"What? Who told you that?" Leo questioned

"You just did" Jason chuckled

Leo was about to reply until somewhere off to their right, footsteps cracked multiple twigs. A shadow dashed behind a couple of trees and the wind blew with a greater force.

"It's like we're in a horror movie right now" Leo looked around him for any potential jump-scares

"We're almost to camp, maybe we should just make a run for it" Piper suggested

"I'm not sure," Jason said, "we don't even know what it is"

"Ever heard the saying, 'better safe than sorry'?" Leo asked

"Plenty of times" Jason answered

In the darkest part of the forest, opposite to where the sound originated from, a black-robed figure stepped out from behind a tree. Their hands were in the robe pockets and on their chest, a cursive letter ? was scorched in.

"A pleasure to see you again, demigods"

"Xander" Jason growled

"You survived?" Piper asked

"I saw Majin Kai's treachery coming from miles away, so I took the necessary precautions. I was never there at the battle" Xander explained as he walked closer, standing fifteen feet in front of the group

"Where is Majin Kai anyways?" Leo inquired

"After he departed, he went straight to the seas in search of Poseidon. I tracked him down, sealed him, and destroyed his essence" Xander said. "I no longer need him for my plans"

"You've been gone for a year, bro. You're old news" Leo replied

"Once you've seen the work I've done, you'll be surprised to find out I did it in only a year" Xander chuckled

Jason flipped his coin and summoned his golden sword, while Piper unsheathed Katoptris, ready for a fight.

"You think this is what we're needed at camp for?" Leo whispered. "Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Hazel were already attacked. Was it Xander?"

"I don't think so. They would have said so" Jason shook his head

"It's probably just someone working for Xander" Piper guessed

"Sounds reasonable" Jason agreed

"I never agreed with Gaea and the giants, except for the fact that in order to accomplish our goals, that we must start with the demigods" Xander said

"So you're still trying for the societal balance. I'm surprised you haven't given up, considering society is a lot different then when you first lived" Jason replied

"Society has evolved, but the Olympians have remained the same. When I'm done, all the gods will cease to exi-"

The three demigods wish they could forget what they had just seen. Out of nowhere, a long silver blade pierced through Xander's chest and raised him off the ground, and his body instantly went limp.

"No trickery this time" Samael pulled the blade back and the sorcerer dropped to the ground in front of him, face first and unmoving

Leo gulped. "Thanks, I guess"

"Jason Grace, Piper McLean. An honor to meet you again" Samael stabbed his dual-sided sword into the ground next to him

"And Leo Valdez" Leo added quietly

"What do you mean _again_?" Piper asked, using charmspeak

"If you try and use charmspeak on me again, you won't have a tongue next time do it" Samael warned

Jason stepped forward. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Samael, and what I want is simple. I need you to deliver a message" Samael pulled out his feather-dagger

"What kind of message?" Jason pressed

"You won't have to do much" Samael assured, beginning to write with the dagger in the air

"Does he know he's not writing anything?" Leo whispered as quietly as possible

Once Samael was done, a swarm of electric-yellow arrows appeared and floated in the air in front of him. The dark-armored enemy swiped his dagger and the arrows shot forward at a high speed, piercing the demigods skin and causing great pain.

"The message will be your lives" Samael put away his feather-dagger and picked up his dual-sided sword off the ground

Leo groaned. "We should've known better than to trust a guy wearing black armor. We can't even see his face..."

Samael closed distance and stabbed his sword forward at Piper, but Jason quickly sidestepped and parried the strike. Piper lunged around and slashed Katoptris against Samael's armor, but it did nothing but indent a small white scratch in it. Samael swung his sword horizontally and Piper ducked out of the way, while Jason rolled to the side. Leo blasted a column of fire but Samael's blades began to spin rapidly like a helicopter rotor. Once the fire made contact with the spinning blade, it branched out in different directions, hitting the trees on the side and starting a fire.

"Oops" Leo said

Jason continued his assault and pressured Samael, but he was having his strikes easily dodged by the enemy who seemed to already know his next move. With one swing, Samael disarmed the son of Jupiter of his sword, and it went flying, stabbing into the side of a tree. Jason rolled back just as Samael swung his sword, but due to the length of it, it still slashed across his chest.

"You've got guts, that's for sure" Samael said

Piper and Leo attempted to stepped forward to check if Jason, who had blood trickling down his shirt and dripping onto the ground, was alright, but Samael extended out his free right-palm and shot a column of ice that froze their feet, making them stand in place.

Knowing his attempts to kill the other demigods had all been interrupted, Samael wasted no time in trying to decapitate Jason. However, an arrow shot out from deep in the forest and stuck to the side of Samael's head. It did nothing at first, but it then exploded with some kind of purple energy, and Samael dropped his sword and to his knees, as a heavy weight was added to him.

"An anti-gravity arrow" Piper said, holding back a smile

Leo and Piper rushed up to Jason, who confirmed that he was alright for the most part, besides the blood. Behind them, a tree collapsed as the fire began to spread around them, circling them in a large vicinity. Through the trees by where Jason's blade was stabbed into a tree, three other demigods stepped through. One wore red armor nearly identical to Samael's except the insignia was that of a golden lion, and welded a red katana. The one in middle wore blue armor with a golden falcon insignia, and held a bow. On the right, a green-armored demigod with a golden bear insignia held a spear and shield.

"Looks like we're late to the party" Ryan said

"Not the first time for me" Victor mumbled

"Hera's group of demigods. An interesting run in" Samael stood up slowly as the anti-gravity arrow wore off

"Their armor is almost identical" Jason looked in between them

"It's like those old shows I use to watch when I was a kid, where the power rangers had to fight the evil one that looked like them, and then they turned out to be someone they already kn-"

"Leo" Piper sighed

Samael picked up his fallen sword. "I see you wish to join them in the after-life"

"Where'd you get that armor?" Chloe demanded. Ever since Layton's death, her personality became ever so much more rugged. During the five months in between Gaea's defeat and his death, she had been a big help in clearing out monsters that were being expelled from The Hidden Archives, and the two quickly bonded over time. Things were beginning to look past just a friendship, until that quest where Percy and Layton attempted to chase down a netherworld demon.

"I don't know myself" Samael replied . "Let's just say I woke up with it"

Chloe scowled beneated her helmet and fired another arrow, but Samael quickly unsheathed his feather-dagger with his spare hand and sliced it in half.

"Do you think we should help?" Piper asked

"I think we would only get in there way" Jason said

Charging first, Victor held out his shield in front of him for protection. Samael swung his sword and the pure force of the collision between the shield and the dual-sided blade made Victor stumble back a bit. Samael quickly slashed a weak spot in the armor using his feather-dagger and kicked him back. After the fight with Majin Kai, their Vibranium armor had been injured, so Leo and the Hephaestus cabin patched it up with Celestial bronze, which wasn't nearly as durable, but still worked.

Ryan and Chloe lunged with their katanas, but their attacks did nothing but cause a few sparks to fly off of Samael's armor.

"Your armor might mostly be Vibranium, but your weapons are cute" Samael mocked and then disarmed them both with a fury of strikes

Victor stepped forward and thrusted his spear, but Samael flicked it away with his dagger and then snapped it in half with his dual-sided blade before kicking him back again. Samael swung his sword at full length, and the single strike hit all three of the demigods at once, a shower of sparks flying off their armor.

Around them, the fire was beginning to get out of control and multiple tress were collapsing. Samael took noticed and shot a column of ice out in different directions stopped the fire, except for the ring that closed them in. While he was distracted, taking out the last bit of fire, Chloe fetched out another anti-gravity arrow. She lunged and stabbed it into his armor. The arrow went off and hit them both making them drop to their knees.

Somehow, Samael found himself able to slightly move, and he shot a column of ice that held Ryan and Victor in place by their feet. He recovered first and picked up his blade, pressing it against Chloe's throat, where there was a silt of a gap where skin was, between the helmet and armor.

"A valiant effort. You caught me off guard, something only one other person has managed... to do" Samael's voice trailed off to nowhere and quieted as he spoke

The arrow wore off on Chloe, but she feared that if she moved, Samael would have her head if he so wished.

"You're Chloe, daughter of Selene..." Samael said as if he was remembering something

"So what?" Chloe replied

"Thought I knew you from somewhere" Samael mumbled

"But you can't even see my face" Chloe argued, with a tone that read: _are you stupid?_

"Your name simply rung a bell, but it doesn't matter. You'll die anyways" Samael said

Samael began to press the sword forward, but two seconds in, a massive thunderbolt came from the sky and collided with him intensely, sending him skidding across the floor. The others thought it was Jason, until an axe came flying out the sky in the same direction. Samael stood up, but just as he did, the axe pierced his armor and stabbed into his chest.

"By the gods, you all have outdone yourself" Thor looked around the area where trees were burnt, and others on the ground. A ring of fire still encircled them, and the ice was only beginning to melt off everyone's feet.

"The god of thunder. What a _shocking _but pleasant surprise" Samael said


	70. Three: Dark Persistence

**Narrator / December 26th / 12am **

**None of the six demigods expected the Norse god of thunder to come flying out of the air and save the day. **Yet, here was, looking as intimidating as ever from his facial hair to his red cape and his armor that was bulky but didn't hurt him in combat.

Thor called back for Stormbreaker and the axe flew out of Samael's chest and into his hand. The axe had created a large crack in the suit, and the black shirt that Samael wore underneath became visible.

"Well I was on my way to a meeting when I saw a forest fire, and then I saw some old friends in a fight, so I thought I would drop in" Thor explained

"Your business is else where, god of thunder. I suggest you leave" Samael replied

"Is that a threat?" Thor raised an eyebrow

Samael pulled out his feather-dagger. "We wouldn't want to use this now, would we?"

Thor's eyes widened a bit, and his mood shifted. "Where did you get that?" He demanded

"You're asking two different questions" Samael replied

"The stone" Thor said. "Where did you get the stone?"

Around the demigods, trees suddenly pushed off the ground and stood upright, and the burnt color they had received from the fire faded away. Jason's sword flew out of the tree it was stabbed into, and it went flying back into its owner's, who barely managed to catch it, hand. The large crack at the center of Samael's armor that had been broken by Thor's axe mended itself together, despite being made of metal.

At the center of the hilt of the feather-dagger, a green glow was escaping from a small hollow hole. Samael stepped forward but he stumbled and black smoke began to radiate off of his armor.

"Let's hope don't we meet again, if you know what's good for you" Samael warned before vanishing with the smoke

The still in-shock demigods walked to Camp-Halfblood and entered to see no one around, considering the campers had gone to sleep hours ago. They made their way over to the big house where they found a group gathered outside - Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, and Chiron.

"You guys are finally here, we were getting worried" Hazel said

"We had a run in" Piper mumbled

"A run in?" Thalia asked. "With who?"

"Some crazy guy in black-armor that looks strangely identical to theirs" Leo explained and pointed to Ryan's armor

They gathered around the usual ping-pong table and Jason explained everything that happened in detail. The others looked worried, as if they already knew what was going on.

"Ok. So Xander was alive this whole time and he just... died" Percy said

"I probably would have guessed Samael was one of his cult members as well, had he not killed him" Nico added

"We just don't have a single clue who he is, besides the fact he wants to violently murder us all" Hazel said

"And Frank. Where is he?" Percy asked Hazel

"He's safe at Camp Jupiter" She assured

"Do you guys think he's a demigod too?" Piper asked

"He can clearly see through the mist, so it's our best bet. I've never seen a mortal so skilled in combat" Victor said

"And he does it so casually too" Piper agreed

"What kind of demigod can use ice powers though? And where did he get that armor?" Leo questioned

"The only way to get your hands on Vibranium is through a god" Chloe said. "But that's assuming a god wants us dead"

"I don't think I've ever been more confused about one person before" Percy shook his head

"The red stone that he has at the bottom of the feather dagger. And the green glow from the center of it... I think I know what those are. The fact that Thor seemed intimidated by them too only reinforces my thought" Ryan said

"You mean the old tale that Hera told us about, and specifically instructed us not to tell anyone?" Victor replied

"That one" Ryan nodded. "When the universe first formed and Erebus and Night were born, there were six elemental crystals born from the heart. Each can control a different aspect of existence - time, space, reality, mind, soul, and power. If I remember correctly, the Olympians guard the power stone, the Sorcerer Supreme guards the time stone, Hades keeps the reality stone, and Hermes hides the space stone. No one knows where the soul stone is, and the mind stone was lost a few decades ago"

"You think he has one of the Infinity Stones?" Chiron asked, as if he already had knowledge about the subject

"Not just one, two. The red one on the bottom of his dagger is reality. In the center of the blade, the time stone. It's how he made everything in the forest revert" Ryan said

"Getting your hands on one of those stones is nearly impossible, especially for a demigod. But to have two..." Chiron said

"He would need to have stolen it from Hades and Steven, and those both are extremely difficult on their own. I think he's getting the help of a god, because it doesn't make any sense besides that" Annabeth guessed

"No offense to him, but I was thinking Hermes, being the god of thieves and all. But then he would have given him the space stone too" Jason said

"Whoever he is, we need to do something about him. We can't just keep letting him get the jump on us, or at least one of us is bound to die" Percy said

"I was thinking we could lure him in. I don't think he would be able to take us all on at once" Annabeth explained

"But the problem with attack in such a large group is we're not organized or working together that well. Someone could die" Victor argued

"Personally, I want a round two" Percy announced

"I would be lying if I said I didn't either" Ryan said. "Plus, we've got armor to protect us from his blade"

"We should have five people at most. Just one, neat and coordinated trap. Once we take him down, we question him" Annabeth strategized

The demigods finalized the meeting with one goal in mind set for tomorrow - trap and taken down Samael, before he does so to them. Percy and Annabeth walked alone back to their cabins in silence, until:

"It's still bothering me that we don't know who he is" Percy said

"Well, I know the name Samael means fallen angel. He didn't specifically say that was his name, he said _they just call me_" Annabeth replied

"So it could be a cover name" Percy guessed. "I wouldn't be surprised, considering how mysterious he is. I just wish we had some kind of hint..."

After falling asleep, Annabeth got the hinted that the group needed. For once, she didn't have a nightmare about Tartarus, where Percy would die at the hands of some cruel creature or be tortured by the entity himself. She was on a beach, and it felt like she was actually there instead of it simply being a vision.

She could move on the soft sand, smell the sea, and hear the waves crash against the shore. On her left, palm trees with a plentitude of coconuts dotted the area. The right side was the large foggy sea, like something out of an old fisherman-horror movie.

The wind whirred and a figure appeared in front of her.

"_Annabeth... it's been some time" _

Annabeth was unable to recognize the look of the figure, but she knew that voice anywhere.

"Layton" She said quietly

In front of her, the floating top half of a black-robed figure circled her mysteriously until coming to a stop when she spoke his name.

"_I see you've met Samael"_

"You know him?" Annabeth questioned

"_I suppose I do. He's dangerous Annabeth. The problem with him is that he can adapt to your fighting style, and use it against you. That's why he's so skilled" _Layton explained

"But who is he? And why does he want to kill us so bad?"

"_I'm sorry, but the reason he wants to kill you is beyond anyones control. As for who he is, it's-"_

A palm tree toppled over in the distance, and something large seemed to be approaching guessing the loud rustling coming from the forest.

_"The Shadow-Dragons are coming, you have to go. Don't trust Syn, he's not safe" _

Before Annabeth could press for Layton to give her the last piece of information she needed, she found herself jolting upright from her bed. It was still dark out, but the first signs of morning were coming through. However, something didn't feel right. She could sense an odd feeling of trouble.

Without questioning it, she quietly got up, grabbed her drakon-bone sword and made her way over to cabin three. Once she was within the vicinity, she understood what was up. Metal clashing against metal was as loud and aggressive as ever.

She ran the rest of the way to find Percy was laying on the ground, disarmed and breathing raggedly. Samael had his leg on top of his heart area and was pointing his dual-sided blade at his neck.

Percy turned and noticed Annabeth, and Samael seemed to note that down as he turned to face her as well. Over where the enemy's left eye should be under the helmet, a white scratch was seared into it. Percy must have landed a brutal strike to have done such damage.

"I'll be with you in a moment, Annabeth" Samael said. "I'll kill you all one at a time"

"Why are you doing this?" She snarled

There was a brief moment of silence, and Annabeth could have sworn she saw Samael nearly drop his blade.

"Perhaps I enjoy it" Samael finally replied

Annabeth wanted to rant on about none of Samael's motives or anything about his general seemed to make sense, like a poorly written villain, though she knew that Percy's head would be separated from his body if she did so.

She thought over what Layton had said - that Samael can adapt to one's fighting style. Being the daughter of Athena, it didn't take long for a plan to formulate in her mind.

"Enough time-wasting" Samael said, lifting his blade

"Wait!" Annabeth insisted. "What if you killed me first? Then you could make Percy suffer too"

"Anna-" Percy tried retaliating but Annabeth quickly shot him a look that read _shut up, I know what I'm doing _

"Kill you first... I commemorate your intelligence and wisdom. Perhaps I'll do just that" Samael agreed, lifting his foot off Percy's chest and setting it on the ground. To prevent Percy from recovering, he shot a column of ice that stuck him to the ground by his wrist and feet.

"I hope you know I won't make it easy" Annabeth warned with a scowl on her face, readying her sword

"I wouldn't expect it another way" Samael replied, twirling his dual-sided blade

Annabeth attacked first, thrusting her sword forward. Samael parried the strike by flicking his wrist so that the bottom half of his sword would deflect it. Samael slashed horizontally, as if meaning to cut her in half, but Annabeth rolled out of the way and slashed his hip as she recovered.

She didn't mean to do it, but she seemed to have found his weakness. Samael recoiled in pain as a shower of sparks was released from where she had slashed. _So Vibranium is weak to whatever this thing is made of, _Annabeth noted.

"So you've brought a convenient weapon from Tartarus. Let's see if you have the skill to back it up" Samael said

By now, Annabeth was seriously wondering how no one had woken up from all of the ruckus and the metal clashing, and she decided that she could afford to get a little cocky, with the new found weakness in mind, but she quickly regretted that decision.

Samael's dual-sided black evaporated into black smoke, and he unsheathed his feather-dagger in its place. She quickly lunged forward and attempted to disarm him of the relatively small weapon, but he casually sidestepped and nearly stabbed her with it.

Annabeth stopped her momentum from making her fall forward, and slashed her sword, but Samael rolled and slashed her leg in the process. She stumbled and Samael quickly pressured, striking rapidly.

Finding it hard to keep her balance, Annabeth went on the defensive and barely managed to block each strike Samael gave off.

"Ironically, you're more of an aggressive fighter when you're in a ditch" Samael said

"And you're more of an idiot than ever when you're cocky" Annabeth fired back, ready to put her plan into place

It was a good thing she knew Percy so well, because when she switched to mimic his smooth fighting style, Samael seemed to be struggling more than ever to keep up. Annabeth slashed his armor multiple times in different spots, and the effectiveness of her blade kept him from retaliating much.

Eventually, Annabeth had him pinned on the ground in the exact same position he had Percy earlier.

"Tell me who you are or I wouldn't mind giving you what you've been trying to give us" Annabeth said

"What? Death? Would you really have the guts to kill someone, Annabeth Chase. If you do, go ahead and spill my blood" Samael retorted

Annabeth scowled again and went to press her drakon-bone sword against his throat, but she quickly stopped when she realized he was right. She didn't really want to kill someone, even if they were desperately trying to kill her. It wasn't like he was a literal monster or anything, and Layton's line didn't seem to be helping her either. _The reason he wants to kill you is beyond anyones control. _

To see real human (or half-human) blood pouring out over the ground that was caused by her, would be a terrifying sight, and she didn't know if she would be able to live herself down after that.

"Looks like I've struck a nerve. The mighty and fierce Annabeth Chase is afraid to kill someone, even if her life depends on it. How ironically stupid. You're neither fierce or mighty, you're just a scared and weak coward" Samael mocked

Annabeth gripped his sword, most likely tighter than she ever had, and she felt herself conflicted inside. If she killed him right now, they would be safe. She would be safe, Percy would be safe, and so would all her friends. But was that worth it - degrading down to his level?

"Prove me wrong little girl" Samael growled. "Show me a sight I've never seen before - my own blood. Maybe if you had half the guts of a real warrior, I wouldn't be able to stand up right now and not be taken of my life"

She wanted to reply. She wanted to fire back a high-ego response with the same kind of confidence. Instead, tears stung her eyes and she questioned wether or not she was going to push the blade forward and take a life.

Beneath her foot, black smoke was arising from Samael.

"We'll meet again, count on it. Next time you won't be so lucky, and I won't hesitate when I'm in your spot" Samael said. "You failed, and you've doomed everyone"

With that, Samael vanished once more...


	71. Four: Too Close For Comfort

**Narrator / December 27th **

**Word had quickly spread about how an evil demigod was on the loose and wanted to murder their camp's greatest heroes. **By extension, everyone heard about Annabeth's battle with him and how she managed to defeat him, but refused to coldly kill him. She hadn't felt so well after that, and spent the rest of the day with Percy in his cabin.

But, she was strong, and with Percy backing her up, she was ready to put her plan into full action. They started off by heading out to the perfect surroundings for their trap - a forest with a semi-large mountain in the center of it. Percy was standing not too far from the mountain, waiting by himself so that Samael would eventually show up. A bit deeper into the forest, Jason, Annabeth, Victor and Ryan awaited to jump into action.

Up on the mountain, the rest of their friends waited with Chloe having her bow trained. The plan was for her to occasionally fire off anti-gravity arrows that could pin down and stun Samael.

They didn't have to wait long for their target to come. He appeared with the ground beginning to shake as a crevice opened up. From the hole, Samael climbed out. Percy instantly uncapped Riptide.

"You sure are persistent" Samael greeted. "You were no match for me in our previous two fights"

"I could say the same for you. I've never really had someone try so hard to kill me without a proper reason" Percy replied as the two circled around each other, waiting for the other make the first move

"If I don't kill you, then it'll be my life that's lost" Samael revealed

"You're working for someone" Percy figured and stood in place once again. "And they're blackmailing you"

"Trying to turn me to the light-side isn't going to help your case. You can call it blackmail, but I'm as dark as ever" Samael said as he looked around and examined his surroundings

"Your going down this time" Percy confidently said

"Right" Samael sarcastically and dismissively agreed as he continued to look around. "So you've got an arrow trained on me north-west, and four other demigods out in the woods"

"Perceptive" Percy muttered

"I should be correct to assume that this plan was the daughter of Athena's. In that case, I'll foil it and crumble it to pieces" Samael held out his sword handle and the two blades extended out from each side

An arrow zipped through the air but Samael caught with his free hand and quickly flicked it towards Percy, who titled his head to dodge. The arrow nailed the tree behind him, but still went off and affected Percy - dropping him to his knees as a massive weight was placed on him.

Victor sidestepped from behind a tree and lunged, thrusting his new spear forward. The tip bounced off the back of Samael's armor, and he stumbled back from the force. Jason and Ryan attacked in sync, coming out of the forest from his sides and swinging their swords but Samael lunged forward and attacked Percy instead.

Having been behind the large tree Percy was in front of the entire time, Annabeth sidestepped and slashed Samael in the back with her sword which made him stumble. Percy thrust his sword forward and the tip hit Samael in the gut, dropping him to his back.

Annabeth went to disarm Samael, but he jumped back to his feet, turned, and swung his sword upwards. The top-half of the sword hit the bottom of Annabeth's sword, and it flew out of her hand and landed behind her. Jason lunged again but Samael slashed at his feet and managed to cut him.

Vines arose from the ground and held Samael in place before he could stab Jason, who was now on the ground, through the chest. Samael unsheathed his feather-dagger and slashed away at the vines, freeing himself. Percy furiously slashed Riptide upwards and disarmed him with pure strength. The dual-sided silver sword went flying but retreated into black smoke midair.

"Haven't you learned by now that disarming me won't help you?" Samael asked as he switched his feather-dagger from his right to his left

Percy and Victor thrust their weapons forward, but Samael rolled in between them and quickly jolted around while still on one knee, slashing them in the back. Annabeth threw her drakon-bone sword like a boomerang and it slashed Samael in the waist, landing behind him.

"That sword is getting annoying" Samael admitted as the red stone at the bottom of his dagger began to glow

Before the stone could preform any tricks, Chloe fired off an anti-gravity arrow that hit the ground in front of him and exploded, stunning him momentarily. Victor took advantage and swung his spear horizontally, sending the feather-dagger skidding across the ground a few feet away, and Jason picked it up for safe keeping.

"Is that the best you can do?" Samael stood up and brushed dirt off his armor

Victor thrusted his spear again but Samael caught it with his hand and pulled it out of his grip. The green-armored demigod was sent forward by the momentum and Samael uppercutted him with his other hand. Percy stepped in and attacked with Riptide but Samael blocked with his forearm and nailed him in the face with the opposite hand after dropping .

Having snuck around, Annabeth slashed her drakon-bone sword up Samael's back with all her strength. A loud sound, like a metal crate being dragged across the ground, was heard and the other demigods had to cover their ears. Annabeth went for another strike but Samael turned around and gripped her wrist. Percy tackled him from the back but a shockwave sent both demigods stumbling back.

Annabeth looked around for any ideas, and she noticed that Jason's legs weren't in good shape, but he had ahold on Samael's feather-dagger. If they could use that again him...

"You know, you don't have a weapon" Annabeth said, sending Jason a quick message through a facial expression

Samael looked up at her. "I'll kill you all with your own weapons"

Jason got the message and began to fiddle with the feather-dagger, but he couldn't get anything to happen. Samael quickly got back to action and went to attack Percy, but a golden chain that was ignited by a fire wrapped around his neck and held him in place like an unsafe dog.

_Good enough, _Annabeth thought as she stepped forward and slashed Samael across the chest. Samael attempted to block each strike with his hands while Annabeth swung her sword. Ryan's grip was strong on the chain, and the chain itself didn't seem to be showing any signs of breaking off soon. Percy joined Annabeth and Samael found himself taking a multitude of strikes. By now, white scratches were seared all over his armor like he had ran through multiple large thorn bushes.

Samael turned around and grabbed the chain with one arm while the other blocked both Riptide and Annabeth's sword. Samael pulled the chain forward with enough force to bring Ryan close enough to where he could uppercut him and get him to let go of the chain. Percy swung Riptide downwards but Samael stopped it with a single index finger. A loud metal _clang _rippled across the forest and even some nearby trees showed signs of breaking off their roots from the force.

Annabeth slashed her sword but Samael kneed her in the gut when the blade was inches away from his hitting his helmet. She dropped her sword and fell to her back. Percy wildly slashed away but Samael continued to block with that same index finger nonchalantly.

"It truly is amazing how you demigods let your emotions get the best of you" Samael said as he pushed Percy away and turned to grab Ryan's wrist before he could deck him in the back of the head

Samael pulled Ryan forward by the wrist and kneed him the gut before judo-flipping him the exact same way Annabeth did.

"You alright?" Percy asked as he helped Annabeth up

"I'm fine, but Jason's not" She answered

It was true. Jason was still on his knees and he looked like he wanted to attack and help his friends, but his legs weren't cooperating. They wobbled slightly and blood soaked just under his kneecaps. He was still trying to get the dagger to work, but clearly nothing happened.

"Either we retreat or finish this soon" Victor said as Samael allowed the two armored-demigods to join them

"I doubt he would let us retreat so easily, especially when he's got us on the ropes like this" Percy replied

Samael's dual-sided blade reappeared in his hand, shimmering into existence. He lunged and the demigods moved out of the way. Percy and Ryan attacked with their swords, and Samael spun in a three-sixty to block both blades. Annabeth attempted to attack a weak point in the armor with her drakon-bone sword, but Samael parried the strike and slashed. Victor intercepted the attack and the blade screeched again his helmet, leaving a nasty white scratch.

Ryan's red katana caught ablaze as he began his attack. Samael blocked a heavy strike and the recoil force staggered Ryan. Taking advantage, Samael rapidly struck his blade multiple times until going for one heavy swing that hit Ryan in the side of the arm and slammed him against a tree.

Percy persisted and tried his usual disarm trick, but Samael parried each strike and perform it perfectly on him, sending Riptide skidding across the floor. Samael went to decapitate Percy but Annabeth intercepted the strike midway and pushed him back. Victor's spear was thrown and the tip hit Samael's chest. A shockwave from the impact momentarily stunned him and both Percy and Annabeth slashed their swords, sending a shower of sparks off the enemy's armor.

Without wasting any time, Ryan slashed his fiery katana diagonally across Samael's back. The three demigods each swung in sync but Samael rolled out of the way and swung at Percy's legs. Percy backed up and thrust his sword forward but Samael caught the blade with his with his free hand and pulled him forward.

Samael released Riptide and gutted Percy hard enough for saliva to escape his mouth. Victor, who had recovered his spear, swept Samael off his feet. He stabbed his weapon forward but Samael caught it in between his feet and then jumped back up, swinging his sword upwards which uppercutted Victor. Percy struggled to his feet but swung Riptide while Annabeth slashed her drakon-bone sword. They both hit each of his shoulders, but he shrugged their blades off and spun in a three-sixty, cutting each of their cheeks just enough to cause blood to drip down.

Victor pivoted around and slashed his spear but Samael flicked his wrist and deflected the tip with his blade.

"Nice Try"

Samael hacked his sword forward with all his strength multiple times and the final blow sent him crashing into a tree. Annabeth went to slash her sword again but Samael deflected it and used his free hand to grab her wrist and slam her into another tree. Ryan and Percy both attacked together and made some progress at first, but Samael measured their styles and countered accordingly, disarming them both with a few strikes.

The area suddenly heated up a few degrees, and a large blast of fire hit Samael in the back. Samael flinched at first but the fire reflected off his back and split in different directions, being sent into the air.

Jason had a confused and surprised look on his face as smoke evaporated from the red stone. The dagger began to shake, and he dropped it. The red stone's glow flickered on and off and thunderclouds rolled in up above the forest.

Samael held out his hand and attempted to call the dagger back to him, but a massive thunderbolt came crashing down and struck him. An explosion went off from the massive force and smoke blinded the demigods' surroundings.

It took a couple of moments for the smoke to clear, but once it did, Samael stood up slowly. He turned to face the demigods and his armor had multiple large cracks in different spots, as if it was about to break. Additionally, there was a hole in his helmet, leaving his left eye exposed. A piercing black eye stared deep into their soul, and there was a slight white aura around his iris like the heat waves burning off of the sun. Behind him, Jason fainted and the red stone stopped glowing.

"And you demigods love to meddle with things you don't understand" Samael said as his feather-dagger returned to his hand

Lightning crackled in the thunderclouds that remained above. The demigods looked up and the clouds were contorting into different shapes, but the red stone that brought them wasn't glowing to indicate it was doing anything. A harmless bolt of black lightning crashed down and hit Samael. It circulated his body as he lifted his palm and faced it towards the demigods. They were left with no time to react as a bolt of lightning electrocuted them.

The pain was so great that their veins were popping out, and even after the lightning recoiled, some still circulated their body as if it had some kind of magnetic attraction. Black vines arose from the ground and held everyone except for Percy in place. They struggled but the vines grip showed no signs of letting go.

Percy readied Riptide as Samael approached. He swung horizontally but Samael ducked under the blade and slashed him across the chest. Without thinking, Percy attempted to thrust his sword through the hole in Samael's helmet, but the attack was seen coming and Samael knocked his blade away with his dagger.

More vines erupted from the ground and pinned Percy to a tree. Samael walked up to him and pressed his dagger tightly against his throat.

"You've gotten lucky up until now, Perseus. But it's finally time for you to meet your inevitable fate"

Samael pressed the blade even closer to the point where just a tiny bit more of force would cut Percy's skin and cause blood to begin to drip, just as his cheek currently was still doing. Just before he could finish the job, a voice that was familiar to some commanded: _stop _

A dark-black mist rolled in from deep in the forest, and conjured up a shadow figure. Their red eyes stared menacingly into the demigods, and the air from the mist was almost intoxicating.

"_Keep Perseus alive" _the voice within the mist said

"Your benefit will be the absence of my revenge" Samael retorted

"_You must be patient" _

Narrowing his eyes, Samael stepped back and the vines retreated into the ground, freeing the demigods.

"Your friend is dying quickly back there" Samael informed. "I'd prefer that he would live, so that he could witness your death when the time comes"

Instead of disappearing into black smoke like usual, Samael contorted into a lightning bolt that shot upwards into the thunderclouds. The clouds rolled out and the black mist containing the eyes and the voice followed. The others quickly rushed to check on Jason, who was in bad shape. Not only was he loosing blood from his legs, using the stone seemed to have ran him of his energy.

"We've got to get him back to camp as quick as possible. How far are we?" Percy said

"Not that close" Annabeth replied quietly

Annabeth took a good look around at her friends and they had sustained multiple injuries. Ryan and Victor's arms were left with easy cuts that looked beyond repair, and she couldn't help but blame herself, considering it had been her plan that went down the drain before it even started. Victory was looking impossible, until...


	72. Five: Not-So Secret Side

Narrator / December 28th

Something had to be done. Even in a coordinated attack against Samael, the demigods found themselves still unable to get around to his immense combat ability and adaptation. Anything kind of trick they had seemed to fail against the multitude that he had. The closest thing they had was Annabeth's drakon-bone sword that was effective against his Vibranium armor.

They _had _dealt a lot of damage to that armor in the fight, but they assumed it would be repaired like it already had been a couple of times. But, there was one person in the group of demigods who wasn't going to sit around and wait for the next attack. Even if she knew that the combined effort of five people, who were each individually stronger than she was, was useless, she was still going to try. It was the least she could do.

Chloe left Camp Half-blood on short notice, leaving nothing more than a note to her friends behind: _Went out shopping for arrows. _She figured the best spot for her to find Samael was in an excluded place, away from any help.

She found herself in a forest just outside of New York. Sunlight peered in through the treetops, and the trees themselves ranged from large to puny.

Just like usual, it didn't take long for Samael to show up. Dark cloud rolled in just above that blocked out the sky and made it look like it was still night time. A spiral of dark energy shot down from the clouds in a beam of light, and Samael stepped out, holding his dual-sided silver blade. His armor had been completely repaired, and no signs of yesterday's battle were shown on it.

"You've come to face me alone" Samael questioned. His voice was deep and echoed, but Chloe could tell that it wasn't his normal voice, as if his helmet was giving off some kind of voice changer. He sounded kind of like Darth Vader, if Chloe was asked to describe it.

"I hope you're not underestimating me" Chloe replied

"Hera must have chosen you for a reason. I don't doubt that" Samael said as he twirled his dual-sided blade, which in turn made the wind whir

"How about you fight me person to person" Chloe dared, removing her helmet and tossing it a couple of feet away

"Nice try, but it's not going to work" Samael denied as he lunged forward and slashed his blade horizontally. Chloe's blue katana quickly appeared in her hand and she blocked the strike.

Chloe grit her teeth. "Coward"

Samael ignored her comment and backed up. Chloe thrusted her sword forward and caught him off guard, making him stumble back. She kept up the pressure but it was evident that in just a few moments, he was adapting to her graceful fighting style.

And just like everyone else, she found that battling a southpaw was never easy. Samael swung his sword again and Chloe ducked under it. She swept him off the ground and he landed on his back. Before she could stab her sword down onto his chest to try and break through it, he swiped his leg and tripped her as well.

On Samael's left were hard rocky stairs that led down to the ground of the small mountaintop they were on. Samael attempted to stand up Chloe tackled him and the two went rolling down the steps, until about thirty seconds later they hit the ground. They both recovered slowly and grunted in pain as they stood up. They both lunged at the same time and their blades collided with sparks.

"You can't possibly defeat yourself" Samael said as he continued to block strikes

Chloe scowled and a shield formed in her other hand. She brought it up and uppercutted him with it before slashing him across the chest. He stumbled back and held his sword out in front of him defensively.

It wasn't like she came in here without a plan and on a whim. She definitely had one trick up her sleeve that she knew he had no counter to. One plan that was going to defeat him.

"Come forth and meet your demise" Samael motioned her forward

She scowled and lunged, but her sword was instantly disarmed. She countered any incoming strikes but blocking his sword with her shield and landing a nice punch with her free hand. The two went evenly match for a bit until Samael stepped up his game and began to slowly overpower her.

Chloe could tell he was getting cocky again, which meant it was time to put her masterplan into fruition. Last night, she had spoken to Hera, who had given her a special weapon she could use to take down Samael. She continuously blocked incoming swings with her shield while her other arm was limp at her side.

In that arm, a ten inch dagger came to life. She quickly swung that arm up and cut Samael across the side of his arm with the dagger, and the material made an irritating _screech. _Samael backed up a couple of steps, and on his arm where the dagger had cut, a slit with sharp edges was in the armor, and blood was trickling down it.

"I figured that the only thing stopping me from beating you in a fight was your armor" Chloe said. "So a dagger that can cut through it would be perfect"

Samael touched the blood with two fingers and held it up to his helmet so that he could see it, as if it was a rare diamond he had never seen before.

"That's certainly a first" Samael muttered as he made a fist with the hand that examined the blood

Chloe grinned confidently and the two lunged at each other. Their blades clashed but Samael was struggling to keep up as Chloe was more agile and flexible with her smaller weapon. Once Samael would swing his large blade, there was a small opening that Chloe would exploit in order to hack away at his armor.

It seemed as if Samael was getting ticked off that he was being beat, because his fighting style was beginning to become less composed and more aggressive. Chloe would occasionally dodge behind trees and Samael would slash, causing the entire tree to collapse.

"You're going to have to be quick than that" Chloe teased as Samael hacked away multiple trees

Her dodging wasn't random either. Samael had cut away just the trees she wanted him to, and they call came tumbling down onto him. A large shockwave of dust shot out and she shut her eyes and turned her head away to prevent being blinded.

When she opened her eyes, the smoke was clearing and Samael crawled out from beneath the trees, missing his sword. "You've got spunk, but your luck's run out"

Samael unsheathed his feather-dagger and charged forward. Chloe swiftly sidestepped out of the way and dropped her shield to make space for another secret weapon that she had.

"You can't run forever" Samael growled as he slashed

Their daggers collided and the material from Chloe's began to dig into Samael's so he backed up and attempted to kick her, but she moved out of the way. Samael thrusted the blade forward but Chloe deflected it and her other hidden weapon formed in her free hand - a small grey arrow.

Chloe strategically dodged behind a tree and Samael slashed it, nearly cutting it down. She then lunged and stabbed the arrow right into the slit where her dagger had first cut his armor.

The arrow instantly began to take affect. Samael stumbled back and dropped his feather-shaped dagger. He walked around as if he was extremely dizzy and leaned against a tree.

"What did you do" He demanded, his voice quiet as if he was about to faint

"It's an arrow gifted straight from Hypnos" Chloe answered as Samael pulled it out. "I've been saving one for a special occasion"

"How flattering" Samael replied, his voice louder as he resisted the spell

Chloe figured now would be a good time to pin him onto the ground and remove his helmet, so she attempted to do just that, but Samael dodged the thrust of her dagger cleanly. The wind whirred heavily for a moment as he dodged, and she could see a faint silver outline glow from his black armor.

Thinking it was a simple fluke, Chloe continued to try and strike Samael, but he was dodging nonchalantly. He gripped her wrist and squeezed tight enough for her to drop her dagger.

"I said... your luck's run out" Samael repeated before judo flipping her Annabeth-style

She quickly extended out her hand and grabbed her dagger before jumping back to her feet. A metal staff appeared in Samael's hand and he twirled it lazily.

He swung it multiple times at Chloe but he wasn't nearly as good on offense as he was defense. Then, he stepped inside her guard like Jason did with his enemies and disarmed her of the dagger, which went flying behind him and stabbed into the ground. He hacked the staff horizontally and hit her hip which staggered her, and then kicked her into a tree.

The staff contorted until it shifted into his silver dual-sided blade. He went to try and stab it through her, but a golden chain that was ignited with a bright fire erupted from somewhere in the woods and wrapped around his left wrist, holding him back.

Chloe turned to her right and Ryan made himself visible in the sunlight. His red armor was extremely damaged from yesterday's fight, and provided minimal protection. He had his helmet off and the right side of his arm was tattered with multiple scratches.

Samael's feather-dagger appeared in his free hand and he cut the chain off his wrist. Ryan's red katana shimmered into in his hands and the two met in the middle, their blades clashing. Now that Samael had been hit by Hypnos's arrow, Ryan was on an equal level with him as they traded strikes to each other's armor.

But before long, Samael was beginning to counterattack using his swift dodges and Ryan's armor was beginning to shatter. Samael held his sword flat in front of him and it began to spin like a helicopter rotor. Ryan made this mistake of thrusting his sword forward, and upon impact, it got sucked into the spin and thrown to the side. Samael stopped spinning his blade and swung his blade upwards which uppercutted Ryan without enough force to lift him up the ground an inch monetarily and dropping him onto his back.

Having readied his blade for the kill, Samael barely managed to dodge as Chloe stabbed her dagger from behind. He turned on his heel and the two continued their fight until Ryan's golden chain wrapped around Samael's neck, holding him in place while Chloe slashed her dagger across his chest, causing another slit in the armor with ragged edges. Samael dropped his dual-sided sword and it looked like he was giving into the spell.

"It's over" Ryan declared as he stood up and wrapped the chain around his own wrist. He nodded and Chloe slowly stepped forward to remove the demigod's helmet.

Chloe placed her hands on the side of Samael's head, but before she could push up and take off the helmet, she felt a sickening feeling in her gut. She looked down and Samael had a small and intense ball of fire in his hand, and it was hovering just above her gut where the sensation had gone off.

"Don't move" He warned. "Take the chain off or I won't hesitate to blow this forest off its roots"

Ryan looked hesitant but Chloe nodded and he unwrapped the chain from his wrist, dropping it to the floor and holding his hands up in surrender. Samael spun on his heel and kicked Chloe back before sending the fireball forward. Ryan titled his head and dodged but the ball made contact with a tree a couple of feet behind him and exploded.

Samael and Chloe were safe from the explosion, but Ryan had been close enough to have been sucked in. It was plausible that he might be dead. Chloe waited anxiously for the smoke to clear while Samael was hoping he had finally gotten a kill.

Once the smoke cleared, it was evident that Ryan had survived, but he was unconscious and most of his armor had broken off. Chloe didn't hesitate to thrust her dagger forward and stab Samael straight in the gut as he turned around. He made a sickening gagging sound and placed two hands onto Chloe's as if to make sure she didn't push it forward.

"At least one of you would kill me" Samael chuckled

"You'll live. Barely" Chloe assured

"Kill me or you'll regret it" Samael said, almost begging

Chloe extracted her dagger and socked him in the eye with the same hand. His helmet shattered upon impact in the exact same spot and in the same shape it had the day before. He fell backwards but he turned and attempted to crawl away.

"You're not getting away this time" Chloe said as he placed one foot onto his back and stopped him

Kneeling down to one knee, Chloe hovered the dagger just below his chin. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and attempted to push it up so that it would cut him, but she punched the back of his head and threw the dagger as far as she could. It landed with a _clang _on a rocky beach about fifteen feet away. Vines erupted from the ground and held Chloe back while Samael crawled towards the knife. She struggled but she had nothing to cut the vines, and her pure strength alone wasn't enough to pull the vines from their roots.

"Wait!" Chloe cried but Samael was getting closer to the dagger

Chloe, deciding she wasn't going to let this guy kill himself before she got answers, tugged with all her might and finally freed herself from the roots. She ran towards the beach and quickly snatched her dagger just as Samael extended out his hand to grab it.

"You're not dying until you give me answers" She insisted

"Chloe" He grunted, the voice sounding a bit... familiar. "Finish it"

She used one leg to roll Samael onto his back, and she was horrified to see a familiar eye looking back at her from the hole she had made in his helmet. It instantly made her nauseated as she looked back and forth in between his stomach where he was bleeding out and that eye.

It was him...


	73. Six: Lurking In The Shadows

**Chloe / December 28th**

**A million thoughts raced my mind as I stared down onto the person I had stabbed. **I should probably move and try and help him, but the help I needed was hundreds of miles away, and it was likely-...

"Why?" I breathed out

"The Shadow-Dragons made me... You have to warn Percy"

I knelt down and pressed my hand to his stomach to try and stop the bleeding however I could. Samael hadn't been his name, but a title. Annabeth had said the name meant fallen angel, and they were somewhat right.

"They... made you? Like with blackmail?" I questioned

"You think I'd let them make me kill you all? They brought me back from the depths of Hell and mind-controlled me. I'm not the first and I won't be the last"

"I'm sorry" I sighed shakily as tears stung my eyes

"I wouldn't have rather died to anyone else" He chuckled

Up above, the sky darkened and the sun faded away, being replaced by the moon. Despite it being about eleven in the morning, it looked like it was eleven at night now. The moonlight illuminated the face beneath the hole in the helmet, and it only made the tears fall.

"My mom always told me someone with blonde hair would pull me out of the darkness, though I never thought I'd be dying. No offense"

"You're irritating"

"I'm dying"

"Shut up" I muttered

I felt my hand that was over his stomach began to heat up, and a white glow covered it. The glow spread out around his body and I slightly lifted my hand to see his stomach somehow closing where I had stabbed it. The blood that was soaking the ground and making a puddle around him remained though, but more life was coming back to his eyes.

"What in the gods' name..." He said

After a couple of my moments, I let myself take my hand off his stomach and it had completely healed. In fact, even his armor had mended itself together and showed no signs that I had stabbed through it.

"I'm alive?" He questioned. "Again?"

"I said shut up" I replied, holding back a laugh and giving him a tight hug

"Can I get off the ground now?" He asked after about two minutes of silence

I felt my cheeks heat up and I stood up, offering him a hand. I pulled him up and rocks fell to the ground after having been stuck to the back of his armor. He took his helmet off and my heart fluttered as his hair came down.

"You can't tell them" He said out of nowhere

"Why not?" I inquired

"They'll only be put in danger. Even just you knowing is too much" He shook his head and walked towards the seashore

"What's going on? I've been hearing an awful lot about Shadow-Dragons lately"

"They're coming, and they won't stop until they rule the cosmos" He replied

"The entire cosmos?"

"Syn and Gaea were enemies for one particular reason. Just as Gaea represents the Earth, Syn represents, or at least he tries to, the entire galaxy. The Olympians are the one thing standing in his way now, and he's trying to use demigods to take them down without confronting them himself. Not until he has enough strength..."

The night was fading away and the sun was starting to poke out of the clouds again, making me flinch from the sudden brightness.

"So they used you. Who else?"

"A long time ago I asked Percy and Annabeth everything they knew about Luke Castellan - Syn's ultimate weapon" Layton answered

***Cue thunder crashing sound effect **

**Percy / January 9th (2010) **

"Nope, you were totally the denser one" Annabeth shook her head

"Then we'll just have to ask all of our friends" I let go of her hand and crossed my arms

"Fine then. They'll all agree with me" Annabeth replied, facing away from me

There were a few moments of silence until we both burst out into laughter, stopping in the middle of the street and attracting a few weird glances by passersby. Annabeth gave them a glare as we reconnected our hands and continued to walk down the streets of New York in the moonlight.

"Seriously though, you were the totally clueless one" Annabeth insisted

"Not even" I denied. "You never showed one hint of liking me"

"Which proves my point" Annabeth said

We had gotten out of school a couple of hours ago and we were making our way down to our favorite restaurant for dinner. It was a tradition we had started, and it wasn't uncommon for us to be interrupted by a monster attack. Usually we dealt with it pretty easily, but this time I felt a new feeling - a dark presence that rolled in.

"You feel that?" I asked as I stopped walking

"You think Samael is back?" Annabeth questioned as she unsheathed her new dagger

"No clue," I mumbled, "though I wouldn't be surprised considering he just kind of disappeared"

After waiting for a couple more moments, dark purple smoke began to spray out of the vent in the ground just a few feet in front of us. Our postures tightened as we readied our swords. Dark red eyes stared us from the smoke, and a silhouette was beginning to form.

"_Perseus Jackson, it is a pleasure to meet you..." _the voice inside the mist hissed

"What are you?" I asked

"_My name is Minimus, the youngest of The Shadow Dragons. I was born when the goddess Hera assisted you in the Labyrinth" _it explained. The voice was quiet but hissed as if it was going to attacked at any moment - which was probably true.

"Cool. Want an autograph?" I replied and Annabeth elbowed me with a stern look on her face

"_What a tempting offer, but your death will do" _Minimus said and a large dragon-humanoid stepped out of the smoke.

The dragon was a couple of inches taller than I was, and had a light blue skin color with buff muscles. Spikes protruded from its back, and it sprouted a long tail. It's face was definitely a dragon's, but had human-like features.

"You sure don't look like a Minimus" I said

It laughed. "You've always been one to have a sense of humor, haven't you? It's too bad I can't keep you as my personal jester"

"Yeah, too bad" I agreed sarcastically

Me and Annabeth lunged at the same time. Our blades collided with Minimus's rough skin and he just laughed again at our puny effort. He spread out both his arms and pushed us back before signaling to the dark smoke behind him. It shot forward and spread out, ringing us in. Instantly, my head started to heard and I was stumbling like a drunk person at the smell of the smoke.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked as she grabbed my arm and helped me stay in place

"It's a smoke that's very toxic to the spawn of the sea god" Minimus explained as he slowly approached. His large feet stuck to the ground and then lifted back as up as he walked, making a yucky sound.

I fell backwards and dropped Riptide, clutching my head and curling into a ball in an effort to stop the pain. Minimus lunged forward and Annabeth sidestepped out of the way to avoid his fist. She slashed her dagger and cut off a smaller spike that extended out of the Shadow-Dragon's elbow.

Minimus's arms began to contort until two large spikes protruded out of his forearm and just above his knuckles, forming the shape of a blade. He slashed one but Annabeth parried the strike and countered with her own. Minimus blocked with his other arm-blade and kicked her back, which probably hurt a lot considering his giant foot.

The Mist probably made this guy look like the world's buffest dude had taken a bunch of steroids and decided on attacking two random teenagers.

"_I see you've met one of my brethren" _Syn whispered from somewhere in the smoke as Annabeth and Minimus continued to trade strikes and blocks

I grunted in response.

"_We both know that if the fight goes on for too long, it will end in death" _Syn said

He was right. Annabeth was doing a really good job at protecting me right now, but she was slowly becoming overwhelmed by Minimus's strength and rapid strikes.

"_You can stop him if you choose to do so" _

"How?" I managed out

"_Embrace the darkness. You've seen how skilled Samael was. You could be much more powerful than him. Join us, and I will grant you the power to defeat Minimus"_

On a normal day, there was no way in Hades I was going to join 'the dark side', but considering the current circumstances, I was giving it a thought. If I didn't take whatever power Syn was offering me, then Annabeth could die in this fight.

Just before I could strategically bargain, heavy footsteps began to approach outside of the smoke, and the faintest shape of a silhouette appeared. I thought it was Ryan or Victor based on the shape, but it was neither one of them that stepped through the dark purple smoke wielding a silver dual-sided blade.

However, neither did it seem to be my second guess either. Their armor was the same silver color as their sword but the golden insignia on their helmet was the same as Samael's, except not red.

Syn went silent and both Annabeth and Minimus paused their fighting to stare at the figure who was looking intensely, back and forth between me and the fight, as if deciding who to help.

"So glad you could join us. Here to help me kill these demigods?" Minimus greeted

The figure nodded and my heart dropped. Annabeth was struggling to fight just Minimus, but adding on whoever this was would be far too much for her. I tried to stand up and help, but my body refused to follow my command and instead my vision became more dazed.

Annabeth backed up slowly and held her knife defensively in front of her as the figure closed half the distance, where he froze in place.

"I'm here to help" He said, and the voice definitely belonged to Samael

"Finish off the daughter of Athena while I attended to business with the son of Poseidon" Minimus instructed

"You didn't let me finish" Samael replied

Minimus grunted in confusion, and Samael lunged forward, chopping off half of one of his arm-blades. The Shadow-Dragon instantly responded by slashing the other across his helmet and Samael stumbled back.

"Traitor" Minimus growled

Annabeth quickly rushed over and knelt down next to me. "Percy, come on. We have to get out of here"

Despite me trying to get up with all my strength, and Annabeth attempting to assist, I still found myself unable to get off the ground as each inch my head got away from it, the pain exponentially increased, as if I was back in Tartarus again.

Up ahead, Samael and Minimus seemed to be fighting on equal grounds. Something seemed off about the evil demigod though - his fighting style didn't seem to be reflecting the Shadow-Dragon's, and if anything, he seemed _less _skilled than usual.

**Annabeth **

"Percy, come on" I pleaded as I continued to try and lift him up, but he shook his head and provided no help

Glancing back over, I could see that Minimus seemed to be on edge now, slowly loosing the battle against Samael. Why he was helping us, I had no idea. Probably so that he could kill us himself later. After all, he had always been so bent on it.

I put my arms under Percy's armpits and began to drag him out of the smoke, but it solidified like a brick wall and caged us. I stabbed my knife through it, but the tip bounced off.

"You have to beat Minimus" Percy whispered as he winced in pain, as if it hurt to speak

Samael uppercut Minimus by swinging his sword upwards, and he then swept him off his feet. Minimus rolled backwards and jumped back up, surprisingly agile for his size.

"You'll die with them" Minimus turned around and the spikes protruding from his back grew in size. They began to spark with electricity and they released a shock of lighting that electrocuted Samael and caused his to drop his blade.

I quickly rejoined the right and slashed my dagger, breaking off Minimus's back spikes as he turned around. The Shadow-Dragon spun on his heel to stab me with his arm-blade, but he missed as he dropped to his knees.

Looking down, he was literally on his knees. Samael had swept his sword and cut off both of his legs so that he was standing flat on his knees. I wasted no time in slashing my dagger across Minimus's chest, which turned him to dust.

Me and Samael stared each other down, but after about what seemed like forever, I decided to rush back over to Percy and check to see if he was alright. Once I reached him, he was unconscious and muttering stuff in his sleep, just like he use to back in Tartarus. The thought made me shiver.

Around us, the smoke was sucked back into the drain where it had originated from. Percy opened his eyes slightly but I could tell he was still weak.

"What happened?" He mumbled

"It's okay, Percy. We're safe" I assured as I fixed his hair

Just to make sure I was lying, I turned around to check on Samael, but he had vanished. Something just seemed off about him, and it was like he wasn't already confusing enough. It was his voice and his armor, with the exception of the color, but he also seemed more composed and less skilled in combat. In fact, I could confidently say I might've been able to beat him with the performance he put on today.

Percy coughed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just... nothing. I'll tell you later"


	74. Seven: Fall of The Natural Order

**Jason / January 10th / 2:15pm **

**Sometimes I ask myself: Why can I just be left alone for once? **Me and Piper walked the streets of Augusta, Maine, where we were decided to go to for a small vacation, away from any demigod duties. It was our second day here, and we were currently on our way to a late lunch, when a terrible smell began to seep out of one of the vents in the ground in front of us.

"Give me a second, demigods" A voice from inside the vent said

Piper raised her eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"You demigods sure do like to ask questions" the voice complained as black goo began to spill out of the vent

I groaned and pulled out my golden coin, flipping it so that my sword dropped into my hand. Piper unsheathed Katoptris just as the black goo began to form a shape

The black goo contorted and formed a cubical box. "Perhaps you demigods will give me the fun I've been searching for"

"Or you can just leave us alone and find something else to entertain you" Piper suggested, filling her voice with charmspeak

The voice laughed. "Your charmspeak is of no use here, Piper McLean. I nearly killed Aphrodite once, for I was born of her mistake"

"Her... mistake?" Piper questioned

"She may be the goddess of love, but all gods have their flaws. Once upon a time, Aphrodite took interest in a particular love story, between a prince and a princess. The two came to know each other very well, and over time, the princess began to fall in love with the prince. However, the prince did not reciprocate these feelings, much to the goddess's disappointment. She tainted his thoughts so that he would fall in love with her. Through a string of events, their love became their downfall, and the two died a fatal death - resulting in the fall of their kingdoms as well"

"What are you?" I demanded

"My name is Toxicus - the bane of love, toxicity incarnate, and one of seven supreme Shadow-Dragons"

**Chloe / Earlier**

Sometimes I'd rather be out slaying monsters than attending school. College was tough, and during my tests, I tend to daydream about slaying a Hydra or some kind of exquisite and rare monster Hera sent me after. But here I was, in Biology, when my phone buzzed with a text. _Check the news._

I pulled my phone out and went to Google where I found nothing but stories about natural disasters happening over to the globe - toxic pollution in Australia, which was one of the least polluted countries in the world, earthquakes in Vietnam, where Earthquakes were pretty rare, and others things like tsunamis and forest fires in places that shouldn't be having those problems.

"What's going on?" Kelsi, my partner and best-friend, asked

I shrugged. "Nothing"

"Who you texting?" She questioned with a mischievous grin

"No one" I muttered miserably

A strange scratching sound began to come from my desk, and letters were being inscribed into my homework I was about to turn in, like someone was writing with an invisible pencil.

_I need you, it's an emergency _

I wrote back, _I was about to turn this in idiot_

Without hesitation, a rubbing sound came from my paper and the letters were being erased perfectly by an invisible eraser, and I had to try and hold back a laugh. I sent a text back to the sender, detailing to meet me at lunch which was just after this period.

I got another text back: _Thirty whole minutes? We're talking about the world here _

_Sorry, I have to pass this class_

_Part time biologist, part time monster slayer. Fine. _

Under my breath, I giggled and Kelsi raised her eyebrow at me. "Come on, who are you texting?"

"Uh... a friend" I lied

"Is it a boy?"

"...Maybe" I said

"Do those two words happen to go to together, or...?"

Against my own will, I blushed. "It's just a friend from work"

"You mean from that job you can't tell me anything about?" Kelsi asked

"Yes" I blinked at her nonchalantly

After an eternity of going over the anatomy of different plants, I told Kelsi I'd see her tomorrow because I had to attend to "stuff". By now, she was use to my sudden exits so she just shrugged and waved goodbye. Once I walked out the exit to my school, something jumped off the roof and landed next to me.

I jumped back. "Gods, don't scare me like that"

"School's softening your senses" Layton muttered

Today, he was wearing his original suit of armor that Hera had given him. The crescent moon on his chest stood out as ever, and his eyes looked dark red beneath the hood and mask.

"Hey, at least you don't have to go to school" I retorted

"I think I'd rather go to school and work then kill people for a living" Layton crossed his arms

I sighed. "Ok, whatever. What's up?"

"If you didn't already put two and two together, Syn and the other Shadow-Dragons are causing all sorts of problems around the world. They're feeding off of it, and it won't be long until they have enough power to challenge the Olympians" Layton explained

"So you're promoting me from part time biologist and part time monster slayer to full time god-slaying-Shadow-Dragon slayer?"

"Sure" Layton said and there were a few moments of silence. "What happened to your hair?"

I blinked at him for a couple of seconds. "I dyed it"

For whatever reason, I had woken up today and dyed my hair so that about past my eyes, it was pink, which contrasted nicely with my blonde hair. Of course I had gained some attention from the boys, at least more than usual, but they knew how I was so they didn't make any moves.

"Come on. Mortals can see me you know" Layton brought me out of my thoughts

"Oh, right"

After a short ride on Asperox, we ended up in an Australian desert where the sand was a bright red and puffy bushes dotted the area. The surrounding trees were small, and the area looked like it would be beautiful on a good day, but the clouds were dark grey and even just catching one whiff of the air made me cough and cover my nose with my arm. I tapped my wristband and my Vibranium armor covered me, including my mask which had its own oxygen supply (thank the gods).

"This would be caused by Toxicus, a Shadow-Dragon born from one of Aphrodite's mistakes in medieval times " Layton said

I hummed in response and we began to make our way through the desert, and there seemed to be no signs of other life. As the wind passed my ears, ghostly whispers were carried with it that tried to convince me to turn back. I was a bit tempted at first, because as we got closer to our destination, the dark presence was getting heavier and heavier. But, I held my ground and we continued on our way until we reached a swamp which definitely shouldn't have been here.

Thunder crashed in the clouds above and I flinched at the sudden movement. The swamp's dark black gooey water began to mush up and fold until something began to slowly rise up from it. A disorientated body of a dragon-like humanoid with dark purple eyes glared at us, and their body constantly shifted as if it couldn't decide on one position.

"_Ah, demigods. I suppose you've come to thwart my plans" _ Toxicus said. "_I think it's honorable you'd fight for your world, but it will fall to us"_

"Sorry, but when I could smell you all the way from New York, I kind of had to come" Layton replied

"_If demigods insist on wanting to stop us, then I don't mind. It saves me the trouble of going to look out for good myself" _

Layton's suit melted off of him into dark smoke, and his new silver Vibranium armor covered his body instead. Vibranium had a special ability that allowed it to act as nanotechnology, so an entire suit of armor could be stored inside something like a wristband. He held out the handle to his sword and the two blades jolted out from each side.

I concentrated hard on the wind until I felt the familiar grip of a sword - Funem Celer - or as I liked to call it: Pistris, which was just latin for shark. Toxicus's shape began to solidify and outstepped a bulky green dragon. His fangs were sharp but they were kind of ruined by the goofy look on his face. His tail was thick and moved around lazily, and he was also kind of chubby - his arms and legs looking a bit too small for his big and round belly.

"I wonder what you taste like..." Toxicus said, slowly marching towards us

I swung Pistris and the blade extended out about fifteen feet and curved, hitting Toxicus's belly like a whip. The blade bounced off and the Shadow-Dragon laughed. Layton lunged and swung his sword, but Toxicus blocked it with a single index finger.

"Vibranium I see. An interesting choice in weaponry, but not nearly enough to harm me" Toxicus pushed his finger forward and Layton stumbled back

Toxicus's arms began to wobble as two arm-blades bursted from his forearms and extended out a few inches past his knuckles. I kept my distance and swung Pistris again, the blade wrapping around his leg. I tugged and the Shadow-Dragon tripped, falling on his back. He goofily and quickly got up and brushed dirt off his legs before lunging forward at me. I sidestepped to avoid his arm-blade and slashed Pistris upwards, severing his arm off.

"Unimpressive" Toxicus yawned as his arm regenerated

Layton tossed his dual-sided blade and it went flying like a helicopter blade; the blade hit Toxicus's arm and severed it again. Black goo exploded from out of the swamp and wrapped itself around Layton and I's waist, dragging us in. The goo was extremely cold and it felt like it was sucking the skin off my body as the two of us struggled against it.

"One of you tastes like cotton candy, and the other like death" Toxicus said as the black goo began to swallow us up

The Shadow-Dragon held out his palm and a blue orb appeared in his hand. He motioned his hands like a fortune teller, and smoke filled it.

"Did you know that I stole this from Athena and Hecate? I used this orb in the old days to find the most delicious demigod for my tasting" Toxicus informed. "Tell me, orb, who is the strongest demigod of them all?"

Inside the orb, the smoke contorted around until the image of Percy Jackson came up. Toxicus frowned and shook his head disappointingly.

"Percy Jackson, been there, done that. Give me the second strongest then"

The smoke shifted around again until an image of Jason Grace was now presented. Toxicus grinned, satisfied. Just before Toxicus could speak, the swamp exploded again and Layton stood up. The color of his armor flickered in-between silver and black as his silver sword flew back into his hand. I found myself able to move again as Toxicus waved his hand - stopping the swamp.

Toxicus gazed with interest as Layton's armor continued to flicker between the two colors. "Tell me again orb, who is the strongest demigod"

Cracks began to appear in the orb as the smoke presented Layton's black helmet with the red dragon insignia.

"You must be one of Syn's pawns, considering his power-up has raised your combat skills exponentially" Toxicus said and stepped forward

A pair of bright red glows shone out of Layton's visor where his eyes were, and Toxicus staggered around as a fury of invisible punches attacked him. The Shadow-Dragon collapsed to one knee once the attack finished and glared back up with rage.

"Fight first and talk later, dragon"

Toxicus stood back up and his form began to shift again. His body slimmed down and his arms buffed up as his arm-blades grew in length. The breeze blew heavily as his nails grew into longer claws. In moments, his goofy look had turned into one of the most menacing things I've ever seen.

"You've got audacity to use that attack on me" Toxicus growled

The two lunged at each other in sync, but Layton dropped his sword and hit him in the gut with an unexpected hook. "Our weapons may not hurt you, but my fists will"

The Shadow-Dragon jumped back and threw his fist forward. It collided with Layton's and the ground shook as they did. Thunder up above boomed and the wind began to blow heavily, making me put effort into keeping my feet on the ground. When I looked back up, the two were going at like there was no tomorrow.

Layton swiped his fist and smacked Toxicus across the face. The dragon retaliated with a hard gut punch, and sent Layton crashing into the wall of a nearby cave. He quickly recovered and hit Toxicus with a hard uppercut before sending his other fist forward. Toxicus grunted as he stumbled back a couple of feet and nearly lost his footing.

"You'd dare fight me with the power of a Shadow-Dragon. Without it, your power is nothing in comparison to me" Toxicus said as he wiped black blood off the corner of his lips

"Then Syn should have kept me dead"

I watched as they jumped at each other again, trading blows and causing the surrounding trees to break from their roots. The wind's force accelerated and thunder crashed heavily. In order to not get blown into the wind, I summoned Pistris and stabbed it into the ground, holding it for grip.

"I've killed many demigods. You'll die the same!" Toxicus declared as he slashed his arm, knocking Layton down and sending him skidding across the ground

The color his armor flickered again until it returned back to its normal silver color. Toxicus laughed mockingly as he stood over his defeated opponent.

"You can only control that power for so long. If I wasn't about to kill you, it would corrupt you again within time" Toxicus raised his hand to deliver the final blow

Quickly, I fetched out an anti-gravity arrow and aimed it with my hand. After finding a good angle, taking in both the force of the wind and the distance, I threw it and it hit the ground directly behind Toxicus. It went off and pinned him to the ground.

Layton wasted no time in jumping back up to his feet and summoning his sword back to his hand. Once it reached, he stabbed it through Toxicus's heart and his form contorted back into black goo.

"You can kill me temporarily, but I'll be back" Toxicus promised as the goo that made him up crawled back into the swamp


	75. Eight: Relativity

**Narrator / January 10th **

**Even the littlest of cracks can cause the greatest of damage. **The Mist, also known as the boundary between realities and worlds, seemed to be in danger of a great threat arising. Ever since that entity who must not be named was released from the book, that fabric of reality has been tearing, causing more and more worlds to coincide with each other.

Percy meeting Layton was the result of this. Normally, The Mist kept those two apart, for their worlds were very different. But with The Mist being injured, people are beginning to find out just how big their world is. From groups of superheroes that fight aliens to demigods that battle ancient monsters, only one person truly knows how big their supposedly small world is.

And they, were caught in the middle.

The wind whistled past the desert of Australia, causing the grass in the bushes to dance around. Other than that, the only sounds in the vastness of the land were two pairs of footsteps that walked towards a singular and straight direction. In the center of all of these universes, the very thing that connects them all, Layton seemed to be one interesting demigod. Each year of his life was completely different from the last. Starting at the young age of three, he began his training under the Sorcerer Supreme to master his magical abilities that he inherited from Hecate. Once, when he was about five, he had gotten into accident surrounding a magical stone called the time stone, and he inherited a wide variety of abilities. Years after that he travelled with another demigod, going place to place, with no purpose in the world.

Then, at the special double-digit age of ten, he died and was resurrected by the goddess Hera as her champion: Moon Knight. Shortly after, he met the Norse god of thunder, Thor. Through this meeting, he met other _heroes _that formed a team called The Avengers. Yet, they never knew his true identity, and simply knew him by the crescent moon on his chest.

Everything changed three years later, when Hera tasked him with finding Luke Castellan. Kronos had other plans, and through a failed curse, the hero quickly descended into the darkness - forced to watch from their body as they ruthlessly took out target after target. Combine with this style of life, the abilities he inherited from the time stone began to grow and become more visible. Time suddenly felt like something he could touch and interact with, like a play-toy.

While still greatly limited from interacting with it, such as time-travel, the newborn assassin found himself able to skip it instead. Even if it was just for once second, it was enough to catch any unsuspecting opponent off guard. Through adaptation, Layton learned another technique that he called The Phantom Fist. Simply by hitting the air in front of him, a cylindrical shockwave of force would be sent forward and collide with the opponent.

And now, his life had entered its latest stage in a long line of wackiness. The Hidden Archives were releasing some of the galaxies greatest threats, with the most recent being the Shadow-Dragons. _The One Who Lurks _wants nothing more than to rule the galaxy, eventually the universe, and the one thing in his way being The Olympians - the very people that put him in that wretched book. But he wasn't a brainless monster, yet, he was an intelligent being that knew how to play his cards correctly. And at first, it seemed like his first card had gone well. Resurrect a fallen demigod, exponentiate his powers, and force him to kill his friends.

But it wasn't the first time they died.

"Where are we going?"

"We don't have much time until Syn finishes his latest resurrection"

"I don't get how he can just resurrect people" Chloe said

"The Shadow-Dragons are primordial beings that outdate Gaea and The Olympians. They represent vengeance and imperfection. When the Earth was formed, and the Greek gods came to be, the two groups became attached. Glued together. They have a lot of control over the way of things, and they tend to exploit that. Both the time stone and the reality stone were stolen by Syn and the other dragons, and they have another one in their possession - the missing soul stone. As the name suggests, it can revive people" Layton explained

"I still don't know where we're going"

"Syn's base of operations isn't too far from here. If we can get our hands on the soul stone, we can stop him from resurrecting any more people" Layton said. "Syn knows that by resurrecting Luke, that he's not only gaining a powerful warrior, but also playing a psychological game with Percy and Annabeth"

"Can't we just fly Asperox in there and bust some heads?" Chloe suggested

"Rubrum and Caeruleum can only sustain their combined form for no more than two minutes unless I cast a long spell, but that also decreases their power by a bunch. The soul stone would be able to break up their fusion anyways" Layton replied

"I guess this won't be easy then" Chloe said as her blue katana formed out of the ring on her hand

"The Shadow-Dragons are only second to Black in terms of power. Just their awakening alone caused all of these disasters"

The two continued to walk in silence towards an impending doom. As they got closer to their destination, less and less noise from their surroundings came. Even the wind blowing against the treetops didn't utter a sound, and there was still no wildlife.

"How come Toxicus got mad when you used that attack on him?" Chloe asked

"Which one?"

"The one where your eyes started to glow really red" Chloe described

"I don't know really know myself. It's one of the abilities I developed during my days as an assassin. I just concentrate really hard and they get attacked, though I've never been able to do that with a right mind" Layton said. "I'm not that powerful myself compared to say, Percy, but whenever the darkness comes out, the power difference is almost unnerving"

"Are you still cursed?"

"Kronos's curse is gone, but it's been replaced by something else..."

"Mind telling me?"

Layton's hand twitched. "Addiction"

**Augusta, Maine **

"You know, I came to kill Jason Grace, but a daughter of Aphrodite... what an excellent combo meal" Toxicus said, slowly approaching the duo

"Nice joke, Bad Breath" Jason replied

The demigods lunged and slashed their weapons against Toxicus's chubby belly, but they simple bounced off and caused their wielders to stumble back.

"Stronger weapons have tried and failed to harm me" Toxicus informed. "Now, how about we skip the warm-up and get straight into the fun"

The ground began to shake heavily as a dark aura consumed Toxicus. Nearby buildings shook and some of the cobblestone slabs that made up the floor slightly levitated off the ground. The Shadow-Dragon slimmed down and his muscles buffed up, along with his other features growing shaper and more dangerous. Arm-blades grew out of his forearms and extended past his wrist.

Piper swallowed. "No chance we can talk this out?"

"I'm not like that fool Syn. There will be no bargaining, demigod" Toxicus denied

Jason and Piper barely managed to move out of the way as Toxicus dived in between them. They sidestepped and the dragon quickly recovered, turning around and slashing his left arm blade. Jason blocked with his golden sword and Piper took that opportunity to lunge forward and stabbed the dragon in the gut.

"Shall I repeat myself? Your weapons are useless"

In an instant, Katoptris melted inside Toxicus and was spat out, being sent skidding across the floor a few feet away from Piper. Jason severed Toxicus's arm and he dissolved into black goo. A long snake-shaped dragon erupted out of it and spiraled up into the sky until it made them look like dust in the wind compared to its size.

"Behold the might of a Shadow-Dragon" it said, the voice seemingly booming across the entire city

Once again, the ground shook with a tremendous force, and thunder boomed in the distance. Buildings suddenly froze as if it were suddenly the ice age again, and cracks began to appear in the cobblestone beneath the demigods.

Knowing he had to act quickly, Jason concentrated on the thunder in the sky around the dragon. Before Toxicus could pick up what he was doing, a massive thunderbolt hit the dragon made of pure black goo, and disintegrated him into ashes. For a moment, everything paused.

"An excellent display of power, but nothing like what I am about to do" Toxicus said. The ash blew into the wind and smoke arose from a sewer up ahead, forming a new dragon - resuming everything.

To the demigods, it felt like the earth was being ripped apart from the force. The cracks in the ground continued to grow in size, threatening to open and swallow them up. Buildings continued to freeze up until they reached a point where one swing of a sword would cause it crumble down.

"What do we do?" Piper asked as she shielded her face with her hands from the strong breeze

"No clue" Jason admitted glumly

"This is only but a fraction of my true power. Once I regain my full strength, we dragons will shatter the cosmos"

"Come down and fight us like a man!" Piper called out

"If you so wish" Toxicus chuckled

To Piper, it all happened so fast. The literal shadow dragon melted down back into Toxicus, who stabbed Jason through the gut with his arm blade. Piper watched in slow motion as Jason began fall backwards, clutching his stomach. She was only brought back by the thud made when he hit the ground.

"A fraction" Toxicus repeated

Piper's hands shook as she took in the sight in front of her - Jason on the ground, Toxicus ready to kill her, so much blood...

"What's wrong Piper McLean? Too scared to fight for your life?" Toxicus mocked. "Then again, you were always the most useless of the seven"

Another intense blast of lightning came down and hit Toxicus, sending pieces of black goo splatting across the vicinity. Piper came out of her trance and rushed over to Jason, kneeling by his side.

"Oh gods, Jason, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that" Piper apologized frantically as she pressed her hand over where he was bleeding out

Jason put his hand over Piper's. "It's fine, Pipes. This isn't how I wanted our vacation to go, but you can never predict what the Fates have in store for you"

"Please don't go. Don't leave me" Piper pleaded, charmspeaking to prevent Jason from closing his eyes

His eyes fluttered. "It's going to be alright"

Piper's lips quivered and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She had completely forgotten about the ground that was currently still shaking, and the strong winds almost blowing her away.

A small chunk of black goo crawled over to the scene. _"Don't cry, demigod. Once I'm done regenerating, you'll be joining him in the afterlife" _

"No. No afterlife" Piper shook her head, amplifying her charmspeak. "Stay Jason. Stay here in the mortal world"

Three words escaped Jason Grace's mouth - his final ones - before his eyes shut, and the thunder stopped booming in the sky. Toxicus finished his regeneration, and towered over a kneeling Piper and an unmoving son of Jupiter.

"What a disgraceful way to die. For such a powerful demigod, that must've been my easiest kill ever" He said, placing a hand on Piper's head. "But I've changed my mind, Piper. Perhaps I can use you to my advantage..."

**Australia **

"So theoretically, once this is all over, what're you up to?" Chloe asked, fidgeting her fingers

"Don't know. I shouldn't even be alive" Layton said nonchalantly. "What about you?"

"Probably go back to school and finish my studies. I've always wanted to be an actor"

"Where'd that come from?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess I just got used to always pretending"

Layton hummed in response. "Understandable"

Suddenly, the area became filled with noise. Fast approaching footsteps came towards their direction, and thunder boomed in the distance. Layton and Chloe stared at the demigod who ran up to them, and neither parities knew who was more confused.

"Nico?" Chloe questioned

"Chloe? Wait, Layton?" He replied

"Uh, long story" Layton said

"Normally I'd say we got time, but clearly we don't" Nico said. "I've been tracking down this strange presence coming from around here. It's half-dead but also really powerful"

"The pyramid we need to find is just up ahead. I estimate we only have ten minutes until the resurrection is complete" Layton explained

"Estimate?" Chloe raised an eyebrow beneath her helmet

"It must be because there's a son of Hades here. I can see the flow of time until it's completed, like a visible countdown" Layton said as the demigods finally came close enough to see the large pyramid in front of them.

It towered, seemingly touching the sky, and making the demigods look like small ants. It was striped yellow and red, and the outline of a purple door could be seen towards the tip. Around it, lightning crackled and dark clouds, darker than any nighttime to ever grace the earth, circled.

The three demigods sprinted the rest of the way, but a strong blast of electricity hit the tip of the pyramid and travelled harmlessly down to the bottom. Layton and Nico froze in their tracks, sensing something.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked. "I'm getting real tired of asking a lot of questions"

"J-Jason..." Nico muttered

"I can feel it too" Layton said

"Guys?"

"Jason... h-he just died..." Nico revealed, his eyes tearing up as he clenched his fists

"Normally I'm not the optimistic one, but if he's really dead, then we need that stone" Layton pointed towards the pyramid

"The soul stone... that's right. It can resurrect people" Chloe said, placing her hand on Nico's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. We're gonna stop this resurrection so we can do our own"

"Y-Yeah" Nico agreed, his stygian iron sword appearing in his hand

Chloe glanced at the pyramid. "Looks like we have a dragon to kill"


	76. Nine: The Dark Pyramid

**Narrator / January 10th **

**It may have been a bit confusing at first for such a massive pyramid to rest in the middle of a random desert in Australia. **But of course, the demigods knew better by now than to question it, and just go with the flow.

"So do we just take the stairs?" Chloe asked as the trio made it to the foot of the pyramid

"Surprisingly, yeah" Layton answered

"They'll pay" Nico said as he tightly gripped his sword

"If we get lucky, then we don't need to take any vengeance" Layton said as they began to make their way up the stairs. "We have nine minutes, and it'll take about two to get up these stairs. If we try and run, then our speed will be reversed on us, so walk slow"

"You sure do know a lot about this stuff" Nico pointed out

"If your eyes could process the pages in The Hidden Archives, you would too" Layton replied

The rest of the two minutes was spent in silence, the only sounds being the thunder that continued to boom around the pyramid, and the demigods' footsteps against the hard stone of the steps. Once they made it to the top, the purple door had black smoke radiating off of it, and whispers tried to convince them not to open it.

"What's stopping us from being attacked the second we get in there?" Nico questioned

"I can cloak us within time for a minute - which should be enough to make it past the initial defenses" Layton assured as he placed his palm on the door. "Help me out Nico. The door will only respond to darkness"

Nico nodded and placed his palm on the other half of the door. After a few seconds, there was a loud creak as the door slowly opened. Inside, there were a tunnel that led into more darkness, and red torches hanging from the walls illuminated the area.

As soon as the demigods stepped inside, the flames stopped dancing on the torches and green shattered glass replaced the floor and walls - Layton's ability.

"The Pyramid's location shifts from country to country every hour or so. When we step out, if we do, we might be in an entirely different part of the world" Layton informed

"I can shadow-travel us out if we're lost" Nico said. "If I have the energy though. What's in this place anyways?"

"It's a portion of the Netherworld. It's like Tartarus except everything's distorted. I went with Percy to chase the guardian demon that came into the real world" Layton said

Just as a light appeared at the end of the darkness, the shattered glass retreated back to the entrance and the sounds of the burning fire coming from the torches cancelled out any silence.

"Oh gods" Chloe muttered as they stepped out into the light

Nico and Chloe looked around at the vast land in front of them. The floor was made of some kind of red rock, and large orbs that looked like planets floated around in the yellow sky. In the distance, there was a small yellow shrine where a beacon of white energy was shooting up into the sky - their goal. As soon as Nico took a step forward, one of the floating orbs glitched and crashed into another, sending a shower of debris.

"Three and a half minutes, but it's only a mater of time until we're interrupted" Layton said

The group cautiously began to walk, each step causing some kind of glitch in the matrix - planets crashing, the floor shifting in the distance, dark red trees tumbling over. They stopped about thirty-five feet away from the shrine when a purple portal opened up in the ground in front of them.

Layton's dual-sided sword appeared in his hand. "Here we go again"

From the portal, a humanoid demon crawled out. It was tall at about six feet, and muscular but also somewhat slim. Its skin was purple, and it hand long red horns protruding from its head. He wore dark green armor - gauntlets on his hands and a chest-plate.

"I've been expecting you" it hissed, licking its lips. "And I'm met with an old friend"

It's voice definitely sounded demonic, but it was also raspy as if it had some kind of sickness that gave him a sore throat.

"_And _a son of Hades. The last one that came here caused me a lot of trouble..." it said

"We're not here for you, so you can just move out of our way" Layton stepped forward but a long green katana that matched the color of the demon's armor appeared in its hand, and he extended it out so it nearly touched his neck.

"Lets not rush now. I haven't even introduced myself" It turned to Nico and Chloe. "My name is Altera, and perhaps we can bargain"

"The Other" Chloe translated its name. "Hera told me about you. Apparently you can't be trusted"

"Oh, but what would the goddess know? We've never even had a conversation... Who is she to judge me?" Altera replied, placing his free hand over his chest

"What kind of bargain are you talking about?" Nico inquired

"As soon as you stepped foot into my dimension, I learned your motive for coming here. Behind me stands a shrine that is currently resurrecting the demigod your after. I will allow you to come forth and attempt to prevent it, under one condition" Altera explained. "Once you have finished, one of you must stay here with me"

"I'll stay" Layton decided impatiently

"Is that your final decision?" Altera checked

"But you can't stay, we need you. _I _need you" Chloe said

"A son of Hades would have a better chance at surviving in a place like this. I think I should stay" Nico added

"Just go with it" Layton mumbled, stepping forward. "Let us through and I'm yours"

"_If _you survive. Good luck demigods" Altera said, laughing as he disappeared into red smoke

A shockwave of energy was sent out from the shrine up ahead, and the demigods knew they were limited on time. They rushed over to it, but black goo spilled out the shrine and a familiar Shadow-Dragon arose from it.

"Not so fast demigods" Toxicus wagged his finger. "Please allow the resurrection to finish. Won't it be funner that way?"

"You can't just resurrect people like that!" Nico retorted. "It's... It's not right!"

"Aren't you the same demigod who tried so desperately to resurrect their fallen sister? How about this, Nico Di Angelo. If you join us, I will personally reunite the two of you" Toxicus offered

Layton and Chloe watched as Nico's scowl turned into a look of consideration. The grip on his sword faltered for a second and he nearly dropped it, but he resumed his tight grip.

"I'll even sweeten the deal" Toxicus raised one finger. "Join us, and I will also resurrect the recently fallen Jason Grace"

"You... you killed him?" Nico asked

"It was such an easy task. He practically asked for it, with his pathetic reflexes" Toxicus shrugged. "But If you join us, he will be as good as new"

Nico's hands trembled with rage and the ground shook. A hole in the sky opened up, and skeletons fell through, but they broke into a pile of bones upon impact. Regardless, the son of Hades charged the Shadow-Dragon. Toxicus transformed into a dragon, evading Nicos's sword. The dragon made of smoke spiraled up into the sky and towered over them.

"Unless you can beat me in one minute, then you have no shot at survival demigods" Toxicus taunted from above

"Our powers don't work the same way here" Layton said

The dragon sprayed black fire at the demigods, and Layton's dual-sided sword spun to deflect it. Nico spotted the orange stone sitting at the top of the shrine, out of reach. He and Chloe climbed up the poles at the entrance to try and grab it while Layton protected them from incoming attacks.

"Thirty seconds" Toxicus announced before shooting a meteor at them

Layton slashed his sword upwards and cut the small meteor in half, but the two parts still exploded behind him, surrounding him in smoke.

"I can't reach!" Nico said as his arm struggled for the stone up top

"Twenty-five" Toxicus said, the dragon curving down to take a large bite out of the ground where Layton stood a second before

Chloe jumped down from the shrine and climbed up to under Nico. She used one of her hands to elevate his foot, but his hand was still about an inch away from being able to grab the stone.

"Use your sword! Carve it out!" Chloe suggested

Nico held on with his free hand while he reached out and stabbed his Stygian-Iron sword beneath where the stone was carved into a rock that was placed at the curved doorway to the shrine. He pushed his sword down, attempting to get the tip of his sword to push the stone outwards, but he didn't have enough strength.

"Five seconds demigods" Toxicus chuckled

Chloe counted down the seconds in her head, and just as she hit one, the stone popped out of the rock and hit the ground beneath them. The two demigods sighed with relief, but they hit the ground, falling on their backs as the shrine began to shake.

The dragon melted into smoke and Toxicus reformed, standing next to the fallen demigods. "It's taken us such a long time, but we've finally done it"

Everything was silent as footsteps coming from inside the shrine became audible. The two doors slowly creaked open, and Nico recognized the figure standing at the door way. A tall demigod with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar over his right eye. He held a double-edged sword, one side steel and the other bronze. He scanned the area and walked over to the fallen stone, kneeling down to pick it up before placing it into the center of his sword's guard where a hole was specifically carved for it.

"Luke Castellan, a pleasure you could join us. Your first act of duty will be to slay these demigods" Toxicus instructed

"Luke?" Nico called out

His blue eyes snapped in the direction of Nico's voice, and he raised his sword. "You both will die here"

All hell broke loose in a few moments. Luke charged Nico and Chloe, who both barely stepped out of the way of his blade. Toxicus transformed into his slimmer state and lunged at Layton who just finished standing up from his previous fight.

"You don't have to do this Luke!" Nico tried as he blocked Backbiter

Luke pushed his sword forward and Nico stumbled back. Chloe attempted an attack from behind but it was sensed and Luke parried the strike, slashing Backbiter against her blue armor that arose a shower of sparks. Nico lunged again and attempted to disarm Luke, but his strike was countered and he ended up being the one disarmed.

Chloe attacked again, slashing at any weak spots in his stance, but Luke knew swordplay better than anyone, and didn't need to put much effort into blocking the strikes. Nico recovered his sword and thrusted it at Luke's guard, sending Backbiter skidding across the ground a few feet away.

Yet, the demigods froze, unsure if they should kill Luke while was disarmed. Backbiter somehow flew back into its owner's hand, and the fight resumed - two on one. Behind them, Toxicus and Layton were tussling it out.

"Give up and die!" Toxicus said as he sprayed fire from his mouth

"What'd you do?" Layton demanded as he spun his dual-sided blade to reflect the fire

"I killed Jason Grace - stabbed him through the chest - but the girl is alive. She'll be a big help to our cause" Toxicus answered

"You'll die for that" Layton promised, dropping his sword

"Impress me, weakling" Toxicus retorted

Layton raised his hand, pointing it towards one of the nearby massive orbs. He made a fist and the ground momentarily shook as the planet stopped in place. Toxicus's eyes widened as the orb quickly began to fly towards him.

"Fool!" Toxicus exclaimed as he put his hands out in front of him and pushed against the massive orb in an attempt to not be crushed

His efforts failed, and the orb crushed him, turning him into a pool of black goo. Of course, that wasn't the end, and the black goo quickly reformed the Shadow-Dragon.

"You're only delaying your death" Toxicus said

"You only wish you were immortal. I know just how to kill you" Layton replied

"Show not tell, demigod"

Toxicus pounced onto Layton, slashing away at him. Layton kicked him in the gut and threw him overhead, jumping back to his feet after being knocked down. He turned around and they threw their fists forward, making half of a nearby orb exploded due to the force.

"Its a shame you wouldn't join us. All that power Syn gave you, and you threw it away"

"I don't need it"

Layton glanced over at his friends, who were currently struggling to keep Luke at bay. A loud _ding _went off and Toxicus suddenly felt a large mass hit the small of his back.

"Things don't work the same way here, meaning that you can die" Layton said as Toxicus stumbled forward and turned around

"I've been waiting to see that ability of yours. It won't work on me twice" Toxicus replied

Layton motioned for the dragon to come forward. Toxicus lunged again, but his arm blade phased straight through the demigod in front of him, but he was as solid as ever - being hit with a massive uppercut that lifted his feet off the ground momentarily.

"You gain your power from pollution, but there's none here in the Netherworld. Neither is there a flow of time here, so our gap in power is massive" Layton explained. "I knew your resurrection would succeed no matter what I tried to do, I just needed to lure you here so I could kill you"

Toxicus growled at the realization. He had been played into coming to where he was weakened, and he was about to die. Layton held out his fist in front of him, and his phantom attack struck Toxicus in the heart, dropping the dragon to his knees.

"I'm the weakest of the seven supreme" Toxicus admitted, closing his eyes and facing the ground. "Go ahead and kill me, it won't help your chances"

Layton's dual-sided sword returned to his hand, and approached Toxicus until he stood a couple of feet in front of him. "What a pathetic way to die"

Black goo oozed out of Toxicus's exposed neck, and the body collapsed before exploding into a shower of golden confetti. Back at the shrine, Luke was having a field day parrying incoming strikes, purposefully missing his swings to have some fun.

Eventually, he got bored and raised his sword. The soul stone glowed brightly and the two demigods clutched their chest, feeling a stabbing sensation.

"Just give in" Luke grunted, unamused. "It'll be less painful that way"

Nico concentrated as best as he could with the pain in his chest, shutting his eyes close. Another hole opened up in the sky, and a skeleton fell - falling on top of Luke and making him to fall to his back. The pain stopped and the demigods caught their breath.

Chloe quickly grabbed Luke's fallen sword and pried the soul stone of the guard. "Got it"

"Give that back!" Luke snarled

"Come and get it!" Nico challenged

Backbiter returned to Luke's hand and he charged the two, but a column of ice hit his feet and froze him in place. Nico and Chloe turned around, and thankfully it was who they thought it was.

"Take the soul stone and go" Layton said

"Why? We've got him right where we want him" Chloe pointed her sword at Luke, who scowled in return

"We can't just kill him like any other monster. Plus, Altera won't let us leave if I try and go with you guys" Layton replied

"Then we'll fight him too! It's three on one anyways" Nico said

"You guys don't know what your messing with. Take the soul stone to Chiron, he'll know what to do" Layton directed

The ground shook and a purple portal opened up in the ground in between Luke and the demigods. Altera crawled out and waved his sword. "Taking the soul stone wasn't part of our bargain, demigods. Hand it over. It will stay here"

"It's coming with me" Luke said

"Silence mortal" Altera ordered

"Come on. Let us help you" Chloe insisted

"I'll be fine on my own. Trust me, I've got a plan" Layton assured

Nico shot Chloe a look and nodded. She hesitated at first, looking like she wanted to do something, but they both had helmets on so she sighed and backed up.

"Me and you Altera, round two" Layton pointed his blade at the demon

"So you choose death then" Altera shook his head

Just as the battle began, Nico and Chloe ran towards the exit, not bothering to look back as they reentered the darkness and into the red illuminated tunnel. The ice off Luke's feet froze, and he attempted to chase after the demigods, but Layton sidestepped and swung his sword, nearly decapitating him.

Luke swung Backbiter and Layton blocked with the lower half of his sword. Altera lunged and pounced on top of Luke, shoving him out of the way. Layton stabbed his sword through the demon's chest and kicked him back.

Altera's chest regenerated and he swung his sword, but was disarmed by Luke from the side. Layton jumped in between them and made a full three-sixty, slashing Altera and deflecting Backbiter.

"I'll kill you both" Luke growled

Neither one of three combatants let the other two simply fight it out, and it was mess as each one of them had to avoid two blades. Altera stabbed his sword forward and hit Layton in the chest, making him stumble back. Luke slashed Backbiter up Layton's back, but he recovered and spun on his heel, slashing his sword and cutting Luke's arm. Altera lunged and knocked Layton over, moving to kill Luke.

Luke sidestepped out of the way of Altera's blade and disarmed him before chopping his head off mercilessly. Layton got up and swung his sword to block Luke's before he could stab it through his chest.

"We both know who the better swordsmen is" Luke said

"Which is why I don't plan on using swords"

Layton stabbed his sword forward, purposefully in a position so that Luke could disarm him. Just as he did, Layton caught his wrist and raised his knee so kick it so that he dropped Backbiter. He twisted Luke's arm and stepped behind him to press him towards the ground.

"Coward" Luke grunted

"Learn how to fight without a sword"

Behind him, Altera regenerated and slashed his sword, causing Layton to let go of Luke. The two stumbled forward and Luke dropped to his knees.

"You can't kill me in my own dimension fools. Maybe you could drop to your knees and beg for forgiveness" Altera said

"No chance" Luke denied, standing up and readying Backbiter

"Have it your way"


	77. Ten: Lost Within The Black

**Narrator / January 10th **

**They had walked in with three, and came out with two. **Chloe and Nico descended the steps of the pyramid miserably. They didn't know what country there were in, but they were in the middle of a forest deep into the night. It must've been close to the end of the day. Though there was a lot to talk about, they said nothing until they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Where in Hades are we?" Chloe asked

"No clue, but it shouldn't be long until I have enough energy to shadow-travel us to camp" Nico said

The two decided on making a campfire and sitting on a log across from each other while they waited. They stared deep into the burning fire and reflected what had happened. Nico stared at the soul stone in his hand, wondering if it could help them somehow.

"We have the stone. If he does die, can't we just use it?" Nico pointed out. "While we're at it, we can try and bring back Jason"

"I don't think so Nico" Chloe tapped her wristband and her Vibranium armor retreated into it. "Like Layton said, we don't know what were messing with"

"I guess you're right" Nico sighed

Silence returned, and though they were both exhausted, sleep seemed almost impossible right now. If a monster decided on attacking them right now, it was likely they would die.

"How are things with Will?" Chloe asked, attempting to make conversation

Nico blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Good, but it's been about two days since I last talked to him. I've been caught up with this entire situation"

"You know, when Annabeth told me your story, I couldn't help but think it was kind of similar to mine" Chloe said

"Brother? Or a sister?" Nico replied

"First one. Unlike most demigods, I had a caring mortal parent. When I was about seven, something attacked us, and he died... me and my brother had nowhere to go, and when I was about ten, that same thing returned and took him too. It spared me both times, and I still don't know what it was to this day. I just can't help but wonder: why?" Chloe explained

"Yeah, I know that feeling. When my sister Bianca died, I wondered why I was still here. But I think I understand now..." Nico said. "How'd you meet Hera though?"

"I lived on my own for a couple of days, until I met this lady who treated me to a nice lunch and even gave me a new set of clothes and your basic living essentials. Then, she revealed herself and told me that she could give me a purpose. Of course I accepted, and that was how I met Ryan and Victor. We trained for about four years before we got our armor and set out to deal with monsters.

I always thought it was strange that the monsters we killed, no one else knew about. Now I know they're from The Hidden Archives"

Nico gazed around the vicinity, as if to check nothing was about to get the jump on them. "Did you know that Layton was Samael?"

"Hold on, _you _know?" Chloe responded

"I was surprised when I saw him earlier because I thought he had died again. Being a son of Hades, I was able to contact him, and he explained everything to me. He wasn't able to say much - his time was always limited with the Shadow-Dragons keeping watch over him" Nico said

"When'd you find out?"

"It was after our trap failed. I didn't say anything because I knew it would only make things worse"

Before Chloe could reply, the soul stone became to glow brightly and jitter around in Nico's hands. Something in the distance growled, and the two demigods got up and readied their weapons.

**Elsewhere**

"I wish I had any idea what was going on" Percy said

"New York seems to be the only place in the world not being affected by the disasters. Maybe whatever is causing them lives here" Annabeth replied

The two were currently in Central Park, though the odd part was that there was no one around. Currently, they were sitting on a bench, each enjoying a snow cone they had bought earlier.

"Has Syn been talking to you?" Percy asked

"Not recently. Not ever since..." Annabeth's eyes widened a bit. "You think the Shadow-Dragons are behind this?"

"That's probably our best bet" Percy muttered. "Come on, let's go"

The couple threw away their empty cones and walked hand-in-hand through the park. Once they walked past the closet lake, fast approaching footsteps came from behind them. Before they could turn around, they froze in their tracks and stiffened at a familiar voice.

"Annabeth! Percy!"

It took a few moments for them to process if it was real or not as they turned around and were met with a Luke Castellan, in the flesh. He panted, catching his breath and holding onto Backbiter.

"Glad I found you guys" He said

"L-Luke?" Annabeth stammered

"I can explain everything later. There's this wacko chasing me" He replied

Percy focused into the distance behind Luke, and the first visible thing was that silver dual-sided blade. Instantly, he uncapped Riptide and Annabeth unsheathed her dagger. Luke stood next to them and readied Backbiter.

"So much for hoping he was on our side" Annabeth said

"He's been chasing me ever since I woke up" Luke informed. "I don't know why he's after me, but he's persistent"

"Yeah, we know" Percy nodded. He wasn't sure how to feel about Luke being alive again. Sure, they had been friends in his final moments, but with Annabeth and all...

Layton stood about fifteen feet away from the trio, his dual-sided blade limp at his side. He was lucky to be wearing his silver armor at the moment, or else he would have been recognized. This had to have been the perfect example of dramatic irony.

_Each one of them is more skilled than I am, and now I have to face all three at the same time _Layton thought as he stared the trio down.

"Still haven't given up on killing us?" Percy finally spoke

"Still haven't unwhipped yourself?" Layton replied, his helmet masking his voice to make it sound deep and sinister

Percy scowled. "Thats low dude"

"Move out of my way" Layton said, though the confidence was fake

"Not a chance" Annabeth replied

"Fine, have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you" Layton pointed his free right-hand at Annabeth who was in the middle of the trio. _Gods this is just my luck... _

Neither parties knew which attacked first. Percy was on his left, Luke on his right, and Annabeth towards the middle, though Layton's dual-sided blade was long enough to block the incoming slashes. If there was one thing that he was better than the three of them at, it was hand-to-hand combat, and he planned to use that to his advantage.

"I'm starting to like these odds" Layton chuckled, the confidence still as fake as ever

Layton ducked out of the way of Backbiter and spun towards his right, extending out his leg to trip Annabeth and make her fall to her back. He switched his sword to his right hand and hit Luke square in the face, making him stumble back. He jolted around and blocked Riptide before placing his dominant hand back onto his hilt and pushing him back.

Annabeth recovered and slashed at his side but Layton caught her wrist and twisted it so that she dropped her dagger. Luke attempted an attack from behind but he sensed it coming and slashed. _Clang. _His dual-sided sword went flying through the air and landed a few feet away, stabbing into the ground.

Luke slashed Backbiter downwards but Layton grabbed ahold of the blade and resisted the force. He kicked the son of Hermes back and held Backbiter upside down. Sensing another attack from behind, he turned on his heel and hit Percy in the face with Backbiter's hilt.

_Sorry Percy _Layton thought as he dropped Backbiter. "This isn't your business. Leave the son of Hermes to me"

Instead of listening, Percy summoned up a huge wave from the lake that came crashing down on Layton, slamming him against his tree. He would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt as he struggled back to his feet.

The trio of demigods recovered their weapons and stood together, awaiting his next move. He extended out his hand and his dual-sided blade returned to him. Not wasting another second, he lunged at Luke and tried to disarm him, but his strike was parried. Percy and Annabeth's blades both came in contact with his back and he staggered as a shower of sparks flew off his armor.

Before long, the trio were pushing Layton back, and he was struggling to keep up with all three of them at once. Desperately, a thousand ideas raced his mind, but he didn't seem to be able to find one that would best help his situation. As he was distracted thinking, Percy swung riptide upwards and disarmed him of his sword. Luke slashed Backbiter against his chest and he stumbled back until his back was flush against a tree.

"You're not as good as you use to be" Percy said

Against his will, Layton got annoyed at his comment. He was only pretending to still be evil, just so that he could take out Luke, who was also pretending to be on the other side, away from Percy Annabeth.

"Nothing to say?" Annabeth said

"You have no idea what's going on" Layton replied

Regardless, Luke slashed his sword with all of his strength against Layton's armor which released another shower of sparks. He summoned his sword and tried to retaliate, but he was quickly receiving slash after slash. By now, his armor must have begging to show signs of damage from the combined might of the three demigods.

His armor flickered in between silver and black, which confused Percy and Annabeth. An aura of fire surrounded Layton and the sun faded into the clouds. The bright sky suddenly turned black and the moon came out, granting a faint illumination onto the battlefield. Suddenly, the aura exploded out of control and the demigods shielded themselves with their free hand from the strong winds.

"_It's powerful, isn't is Perseus?" _Syn whispered into his ear. "_If you took my offer, you could produce so much more than this"_

Nearby trees caught fire and instantly burnt to a crisp, leaving nothing more than a pile of ashes. The lakes around them quickly evaporated into smoke that was carried away by the wind, and cracks were beginning to shattered the ground beneath them.

"What in Hades is going on?" Luke asked, shouting over the winds

"Not sure!" Percy shouted back

The winds stopped blowing against them and Layton's armor was now pure black, with a dark red glow around it. Even his sword had the red outline, and inside his visor was fire.

"The real fight begins now" Layton said, making a fist with his free right-hand. Once again, he was stuck watching from inside his body as something else fought for and against him.

Any passing civilian must have been confused as to what was going on. Even the mist couldn't shield there eyes from what had just happened. In seconds, Central Park was nothing more than a flat chunk of land, and it looked like time had skipped twelve hours and gone straight for night.

Now, the trio of demigods were having a hard time keeping up. Layton was instantaneously adapting to their swordplay and parrying strikes without having to move much. Annabeth especially was having trouble doing anything, with her dagger being to small to get close enough to do anything. Even Luke's four foot Backbiter and Percy's three foot Riptide couldn't defend against his five foot dual-sided blade that had no trouble moving around, even with its weight.

Layton flicked his wrist and sent Annabeth's dagger flying to her side. Luke went to protect her, but was kicked back. Percy thrusted Riptide from behind Layton, but he missed as Layton sidestepped and turned around.

"Game over"

By now, Layton's consciousness was gone - just like when he used to assassinate people. He watched from inside his body as he picked Percy up using his free hand by the mouth. Without a second thought, he stabbed his dual-sided blade through his stomach and let it stay there for a couple of seconds before pulling it out and dropping him.

Annabeth dropped her dagger and a sickness, greater than she had ever felt, washed over her. Her head spun and her stomach did summersaults at the sight in front of her. On the other hand, Luke watched nonchalantly.

"_If only you two had taken my offer" _Syn whispered into Annabeth's ear

The daughter of Athena remained sitting on the ground, too shocked to move a single muscle. One moment, she had been having a nice and relaxing day with Percy, and the next, Luke was alive, they were being attacked, and Percy was bleeding out in front of her. In fact, he was probably already dead due to the size of the cut in his stomach, and the amount of blood.

"No fight left? _I told you_, Annabeth. Didn't I warn you that if you didn't kill me, this would happen?" 'Layton' said. "Now allow me to do you a favor - helping you join him in the dead"

She regained enough composure to try her best and block any incoming slashes. She glanced over, hoping Luke would at least help her, but he just stood there with no emotion in his eyes.

_So this is how it ends _She thought.

And she knew it as her dagger once again went flying away. Layton thrust his sword forward, and everything went black.


	78. Eleven: Damaged

**Narrator / January 11th **

**Annabeth had to have been the most confused person on the planet when she opened her eyes. **She was sitting on the ground, resting against a bench in Central Park. However, it wasn't really much of a park anymore. Piles of ash replaced where all the trees had been, and the lakes were now empty. It was in the middle of the night, and the only kind of light she had was the moon that shone brightly.

In a single second, all of her memories came back to her and her heart raced as if she had just ran several marathons. She look around but saw no sight of Percy, nearly jumping when she found him resting against the bench next to her. She checked, and there was no cut in his stomach at all. In fact, he had no battle scars and looked as good as new - but still unconscious.

Then, she saw what was going on. In the distance, her killer was battling against demigods who wore identical armor, except they were red, green, and blue. Footsteps approached her and she turned to see Nico kneel besides her.

"Thank the gods!" Nico said, wiping sweat off his forehead

"Nico?" She croaked. "What happened?"

He swallowed. "You um... died"

"Huh?"

"You and Percy. Gods... we found both of you in a pool of blood, but thankfully we had this" Nico opened his palm and an orange stone glowed so brightly she had to look away. "Oh, sorry. Anyways, I don't know how I did it, but I resurrected you"

Annabeth just blinked. For the first time in her life, she had absolutely _zero _idea at what was going on. In less than in hour, Luke had came back to life, she and Percy had died, and then she had been brought back by Nico and a mysterious stone.

"You look confused" Nico said

"Gee, I wonder why" She snapped

"It's the soul stone, Annabeth. We found it" He revealed. "It has the power to resurrect people"

Another realization came back to her. "Where's Luke?"

"Luke?" Nico raised an eyebrow but then it looked like he, too, had realized something. "Oh. I don't know. When we came, L- I mean Samael was about to make sure you were dead. I didn't see Luke though"

"You're hiding something" Annabeth quickly figured

"I'll explain everything later, promise" Nico said

They turned their attention towards the fight in the distance. Slowly but surely, Annabeth and Percy's killer was coming to a stop, and was being overpowered by his counterparts. Victor delivered the finish blow, thrusting his spear forward and shattered a chunk of armor that had been struck multiple times. Layton fell to his back and dropped his sword, his armor returning to a silver color and the red glow fading away.

The moon retreated and the sun came back out, but the battle damage on the land remained. Central Park was probably going to be the biggest story in the news behind all of the natural disasters after this.

"Will is going to be so jealous when he finds out I'm a better healer than he is" Nico said as he excitingly stared down at the stone in his hands

Annabeth cracked a smile. "Thanks Nico, you really saved us"

He shrugged. "I couldn't just let you die - its not good for my conscience"

"How'd you get here anyways?" Annabeth asked

"Well I was with Chloe all the way in Kansas, but we flew here on a dragon. Ryan and Victor just happened to be nearby" Nico answered

Returning her attention back to the fight, Annabeth was confused to see Chloe kneeling down next to the person who had just killed her, saying something. Ryan and Victor had their helmets removed and looked confused. Next to her, Percy began to stir.

"W-What" He mumbled as slowly opened his eyes

"Percy!" Annabeth choked on a sob as she threw her arms around his neck

"Annabeth? What happened?" He said

She didn't reply and instead let herself soak in Percy's presence.

"Nico? What's going on?" Percy asked

"Tell you later. For now-"

The ground shook as a monstrous shriek came in the distance. Each one of the seven demigods turned to see a large dragon made of pure smoke spiral up into the sky, gazing down onto them like its next meal.

"Where's the soul stone?" It demanded, the voice unfamiliar

No one replied, so the dragon curved down and circled them in with its large snake-like body. Nico put his hands behind his back to hide the stone while Chloe stood up and put her hands out in front of her, facing the dragon.

"We don't have it" She said

"I can sense its presence fool! Hand it over and I _might _not kill you" It said

"How about you tell us who you are first?" Ryan requested

"My name is Ira, the second of the seven supreme Shadow-Dragons" the dragon answered impatiently. "Now where is it?"

"Nico, just give it over" Annabeth said

"What? No way!" Nico shook his head. "Annabeth, we need this stone"

"It'll be no use if we're dead!" Annabeth shouted within a whisper

Ira spiraled back up into the sky and shrieked again, sending a shower of dragon spit to rain down upon the demigods. Despite sounding somewhat human, it's shriek was completely monster-like. Ira shook his head before taking a gigantic bite out of a building, taking no more than two bites before swallowing it up.

"I could you eat you all in one bit, right now, if I so choose" Ira threatened. "The soul stone, or your lives"

"So what about that dragon you flew here on?" Annabeth pointed out

"Oh, uh, it flew away" Nico said, clearly lying

"I know you just brought us back from the dead, but you're about to get us kill again" Annabeth sighed

"Hold on, we died?" Percy spoke up

"I'm gonna shadow-travel us out of here" Nico muttered as the Ira continued to look around the area

**POV Switch **

"We don't have the soul stone" Ryan insisted

Ira sniffed around until his head recoiled back. "Its scent is gone. What did you do?"

"We didn't do anything" Ryan rolled his eyes

"I know where the stone is!" Chloe said

"Where?" Ira quickly inquired

"Luke Castellan stole it. He said something about wanting to kill a dragon" Chloe lied

"That fool! He would dare betray us after we give him life!" Ira roared

The dragon melted away into smoke, and the demigods also noticed that Percy, Annabeth, and Nico had disappeared.

"So much for a thanks" Victor muttered

"Oh shut up, you'll get it later" Chloe replied

"Now, what do we do with this guy?" Ryan asked, lightly pushing his foot against the silver-armored demigod

"I'll take him to Hera, she'll know what to do" Chloe said. "You guys head to camp, Nico and the others will be there"

"Not a chance, Chloe. We're not gonna let you deliver this guy by yourself. He's too dangerous" Ryan said

"I can handle myself" Chloe assured

"And I'm not denying that, but any one of us wouldn't be able to handle this guy on our own" Ryan defended

"He's passed out and in bad shape. Taking him to Hera will be a minimal effort job" Chloe folded her arms

"What're you hiding Chloe?" Victor asked

"I'm not hiding anything" Chloe scowled

"Victor, get to Camp Half-Blood. We'll meet you there" Ryan said and Victor nodded before turning to walk away. "Well, let's get it over with"

"Go with Victor, I already told you that I don't need your help"

"You and I both know that you're hiding something, and unless you tell me, I'm coming with" Ryan stepped forward

Chloe extended out her katana in a warning, stopping him. The two glared at each other, waiting for one to make the first move.

"You know who he is" Ryan concluded

"So what if I do?" She said stubbornly

"Take off his helmet Chloe. You're hiding valuable information, and I don't want you getting in trouble over this" Ryan sternly said, lowering her blade with his hand

"What're you gonna do? Ground me?" She put her _really? _look

"The Olympians are worried, Chloe. This guy is at the center, and they've ordered for him to be turned in. I'm not going to do anything, but they will" Ryan explained

"Sorry, but I can't do that. You're just going to have trust me on this one, Ryan" Chloe said

"Chloe... are you working with the dragons?" Ryan raised an eyebrow

Her scowl deepened. "Really? You think I'd do that? Conspire with the enemy?"

"You both are giving me a headache. Just take me to the Olympians"

"He's asking to be turned in Chloe. Step aside, I don't want to have to fight you" Ryan stepped forward but was once against stopped by her katana

"I don't want to have to fight you either. This is what the dragons are trying to do - turn us against each other. Please just trust me Ryan"

He glanced back and forth between the demigod still on the ground and Chloe, before finally giving up and sighing. "Whatever you do is on you, Chloe. I hope you really will turn him in"

Once it was just the two of them, Chloe kicked Layton in the side. "Are you serious? I'm trying to save your behind, and you asked to be turned in"

"You're cute when you're mad... that hurt by the way"

Chloe blushed and tried her best to ignore his comment, offering out her hand. He ignored it and stood up on his own, but stumbled and nearly fell. Chloe caught him and slung his arm over his shoulder.

"And I thought I was the stubborn one" She said

"Where are you actually taking me?" He questioned

"Up to you. Where do you plan on going?" Chloe replied

"I lost my wristbands when Altera killed me, so I have to go find The Hidden Archives manually. You should probably follow your friends, this quest isn't for you" Layton said

"I can handle myself, and I'm getting real tired of saying that. Plus, you'd probably die just by trying to walk right now" Chloe retorted

"Gee, I wonder why. Maybe someone kicked me in the ribs after I finished two consecutive three-on-ones" Layton pointed out sarcastically

"Just shut up and tell me where to go"

**Camp Half-Blood**

After Percy and Annabeth were both fully caught up, they went with Nico to deliver the soul stone to Chiron, who was shocked to see it at first, but calmed down and took it in his hand.

"You were able to bring them back with this?" Chiron asked. "And you two died?"

"I guess it was because I'm a son of Hades, or else it might've not worked" Nico replied. "But the point is that we need to keep it safe"

"Luke's alive again" Percy blurted out

Chiron's eyes widened a bit. "Come again?"

"Hold on" Nico interjected. "That wasn't Luke - or well, it was, but he's under Syn's control. He was brought back by the soul stone also"

"But he's still out there somewhere, and we need to find him" Annabeth pointed out

"Or, we could just leave him be" Percy argued

"I think we should find him Percy. We can interrogate him for information, and it'll be better than him getting the jump on us" Nico said

"Fine. We go and find Luke, try not to die, bring him back here, and question him. After that, we use the soul stone thingy to make him un-alive again" Percy listed

Annabeth studied her boyfriend carefully. "Are you alright Percy?"

"I'm fine. One hundred percent" He assured

The two had a miniature stand off until Nico cleared his throat and motioned that they needed to go. They turned away from each other, knowing they would talk about this later.

"Come on, we've got a demigod to catch" Nico said

**Time Skip **

"We are completely lost" Percy sighed

"Well it was your idea to check the forests" Annabeth replied

"Maybe you should have said something" Percy said

"I did say something! I said that we should check the outskirts of the city, you know, where he was last seen" Annabeth defended

"He _disappeared, _Annabeth. He could be anywhere, so starting with the least likely spot is the wisest decision"

"What would you know about wisdom? Plus, look at where your plan got us. We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Normally, Nico didn't mind being the third wheel, but this was totally awkward. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to take of his friends bickering. Currently, they were on some random beach nearby New York, and they had stopped when their argument began.

"This is exactly why we should always leave the planning to me" Annabeth said

"Then maybe you should've gone and looked yourself" Percy replied

"Please, we both know you wouldn't let me do that. Face it Percy, you're jealous"

Out in the ocean, a large snake-shaped creature caught Nico's attention. It swam around, but was careful to not break the surface.

"Guys"

"I am _not _jealous Annabeth! What is there to be jealous of?"

"You're _totally _jealous"

The creature suddenly titled its head towards Nico, and he could see a pair of glowing blue eyes examining him. Percy said something, but it was inaudible over the waves that were begging to crash against the shore. Nico wasn't sure if that was due to Percy's frustration, or the large sea monster taking interest in them.

"Um, guys"

"Just admit it Percy, you're jealous" Annabeth folded her arms and turned away from him

Percy rubbed his temple. "This is why I don't take you on quests"

"You've been going on quests?" Annabeth demanded, facing him again. "I specifically told you not to-"

"Guys!" Nico exclaimed, finally grabbing their attention. "Look"

The couple turned to where Nico was pointing, and as they did, the monster erupted from the sea and shrieked. It spiraled up until it stood a good hundred or so feet above them. It was nearly identical to Ira and Toxicus's dragon forms, but it seemed a bit slimmer and their eye color always seemed to differentiate.

"The son of Poseidon. I've been waiting to meet you" it said, the voice a female

"Another Shadow-Dragon" Nico guessed

"Correct. I was born when an argument between Zeus and Poseidon caused the deaths of everyone onboard the Titanic" it confirmed

Percy raised his hand. "Wasn't it an iceberg that hit-"

"Silence!" It ordered. "I believe I would know how I was born, imbecile. The ship would not have hit the iceberg, had Poseidon's fury not shifted the waves"

"Now I can't watch that movie the same way" Percy mumbled miserably

"You're such a Seaweed Brain" Annabeth scoffed

In less than a second, the dragon curved down and circled around the trio of demigods. "Nico Di Angelo... you personally will pay for the death of Toxicus. As for you, Annabeth Chase, I may spare you"

"What about me?" Percy asked

"Oh, you will die a painful death. There's nothing I hate more than anything associated with Poseidon and his spawn" It answered

"But Annabeth's my girl-"

"You know what I mean!" the dragon said. "I'm well aware of your status. I've been following your story ever since the very beginning with the three furies. Quite the evolution, but your epilogue is here" It said

Percy rolled his eyes, accustomed to his opponent threatening to kill him. "So do you have a name then?"

"My name is Mare, the third of the seven supreme Shadow-Dragons. All of the tsunamis - that was me only using a small portion of my power"

Mare stopped circling the demigods and curved back up, and the demigods readied their weapons, ready for one more fight.


	79. Twelve: Ground and Sea

**January 11th**

Some jobs required the upmost patience, and this was definitely one of them. Or at least a form of patience - tolerance.

"The Olympians left a book detailing their upmost secrets on a watchtower in the middle of a random sea?"

"You're letting the Mist cloud your vision"

Asperox came to a stop over a red and white stripped watchtower out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The light was on and passing from left to right, shining over nearby ships that carried supplies.

"Land," Layton said, "and try not to make a big entrance"

The dragon nodded its head before swooping down. Once they were only about fifty feet above the chunk of land, it shifted and they were over a vast valley. They landed on a small hill that overlooked a village with normal-seeming people.

"I still don't get it. Why hide it here?" Chloe asked

"You'll see why when we make it to the village. If we didn't have armor, then our chances wouldn't be so good" Layton replied

They hopped off the dragon, who laid on its stomach to take a nap, and descended the hill cautiously, attracting some glances from the villagers. Some were carrying baskets with food, and others seemed to be at their normal jobs. The houses were more like huts, but they were fairly big.

And as soon as they stepped a couple of feet into the village, trouble came to them.

"A couple of demigods, aye?" a villager with a shotgun asked

"I bet they're here to steal that book everyone seems to be after" another added

"Sorry, but we need to get through and get it or else the world could end" Chloe said, making the two villagers laugh

"They aren't the guardians of the book, they just like to think they are" Layton said

"We've dealt with a lot of demigods before, but we've never seen any in such armor" the first villager said, cocking the shotgun and aiming it at them

"Shoot it" Layton dared

The villager chuckled and shook his head before following through with it, but the bullet collided with something. Smoke arose from Chloe's fist that she had extended out, and she opened it - dropping the bullet. In response, both of the villager's eyes went wide.

"Save me the trouble" Layton mumbled, taking steps forward

Reloading the shotgun, the villager fired again, or so he thought. A millisecond before the bullet left the barrel, Layton had put his hand on it and crushed it so there was no space for it to travel.

Needless to say, the demigods had a fairly easy time moving through the village. Adults gazed at them and pushed for their kid to go inside. Some of the more daring ones had a look of interest, and others who had seem the encounter go down looked downright scared. They were accustomed to demigods, but not ones who could catch bullets and crush a shotgun barrel with their bare hands.

"Thought I'd warn you in advance, but we're heading straight into a trap" Layton informed nonchalantly

"Purposefully falling for traps seems to be your thing, doesn't it?" Chloe crossed her arms

"It's how you get things done. I'd rather not sit around and wait for the enemy to strike, when you go right to them, and..."

Layton stopped in his tracks and stomped his foot. The ground shook momentarily and something burst out of the ground - a relatively large mole with a pig-like snout. His face was crinkled, as if he was old, and his claws were pure black.

"Shadow-Dragon number seven - Terram" Layton announced

"_That _thing is a Shadow-Dragon?" Chloe questioned, pointing her finger at the ugly monstrosity

"I'll have you know that's just a title! We don't all look like dragons!" the mole retorted. "I figured a demigod would try and come get the book so they could try and defeat us, so I took it upon myself to come and guard it"

"You're the elusive one. Not much is known about you, but I'll figure it out" Layton replied

"Don't let the size fool you, I'm just as strong as my siblings" Terram assured, pointing a thumb at himself

"I don't know. You're more of an adorable mole than a Shadow-Dragon" Chloe said

"Let's play a game then. Do you know the rules of whack-a-mole?" Terram asked

"Duh" Chloe confirmed

"Then let's play!" Terram exclaimed

Instantaneously, Terram dug a hole using his claws and burrowed into the ground, disappearing from sight. Chloe looked around her desperately, her katana in hand. It took about ten seconds before Terram exploded out of the ground and slashed her in the back with his claws. Just as he landed on the ground, he dug another hole and disappeared.

The pattern repeated, and occasionally Chloe would get close to slicing the mole, but Terram was too quick, agile, and small for her to be able to win at this game. Instead, her armor was quickly filling up with long white scars from Terram's attacks.

"You can do better than that!" Terram mocked as he came up for the umpteenth time and slashed a spot of Chloe's armor before burrowing underground again

"This guy's real stubborn" Chloe sighed as she missed another sword swing, beginning to become exhausted

This time, when Terram came up to slash another spot of armor, he was hit by something and crashed into the wall of a nearby hut. He groaned miserably as he slid down and slouched against the wall.

"You couldn't have done that before?" Chloe said

"Not my fault you're no good at carnival games" Layton shrugged

"That's cheating! I was playing with the girl!" Terram complained, jumping upright and pointing a crooked finger at them

"Get lost midget" Layton pointed his dual-sided sword back at them

"Midget?" Terram repeated in irritation.

The Shadow-Dragon was encased in a bright glow as its shape began to contort. It grew larger, towering over them at about seven feet. It sprouted wings and it became slimmer and more muscular. From the sides of its head, dorsal fins grew and its claws became inches longer.

"You'll regret that" Terram said, its voice much deeper and more menacing

**New York**

"Such adorable weapons" Mare said. "I had a tussle with the original Perseus once. His blade could not affect me"

The dragon opened up its mouth to reveal several rows of teeth, each about twice the length of a finger. It sprayed dark-blue water at the trio of demigods, and they rolled out of the way. Percy concentrated and created a blockage that stopped Mare from spraying water.

"Fear not, Percy Jackson. When I regain my full power, even Poseidon's control over water will be child's play compared to what I can do" Mare announced

"That's a lot of bark for no bite" Nico retorted

Mare shrieked and the demigods dropped their weapons, placing their hands over their eyes to stop the pain arising from the sound. Instantly, the sand below their feet froze and contorted into stone.

"How are we suppose to defeat something that big, and we can't touch?" Percy asked Annabeth

"You're the one with the water powers, you figure it out" She scowled

Percy sighed. "Annabeth, this is no time for us to be argu-"

An explosion went off behind them, only barely cutting off a few inches in front of them. They looked up just in time to dodge another fireball that Mare shot at them.

"Maybe we should have brought that stone" Percy said

"No chance. We can't risk loosing it" Nico shook his head

"You can't run forever" Mare called out

Percy held out a hand and concentrated on the water around the dragon. Before Mare could retaliate, massive chains erupted from the water and wrapped around her, squeezing tightly. It attempted another sound attack - shrieking violently - but Annabeth covered Percy's ears while he continued on the water. More and more chains began to come out of the water, and the dragon was slowly being pulled in.

"Just you wait, demigods" Mare said just before the head of the dragon was taken beneath the water

The demigods waited until the large shadow of the dragon completely disappeared. Once it did, they all exhaled with relief.

"Good job, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said, lightly hitting her boyfriend's arm

"Couldn't have done it without you" Percy shrugged, offering a smile

Not long after, Nico spotted something far out in the distance, just within range. A whirlpool was beginning to form, and waves around it were crashing against each other violently. Something began to slowly arise from the whirlpool in the shape of a human.

"Uh, guys" Nico said but his friends were already in the middle of their apology kiss. "Guys!"

The two broke apart abruptly and turned to where Nico was pointing. Right as they did, the water in front of them exploded, and a blue-robed figure stepped out of the ocean, completely dry.

"It's been a long time since a demigod has offered me a good fight. Perhaps you three are you worthy enough" Mare said, extending out a hand - a long black trident with red tips forming

Nico readied his Stygian-Iron sword, trying to come up with a plan. He didn't know how to kill a Shadow-Dragon. The only one he had seen killed was when Layton had tricked Toxicus into going somewhere where they could be killed. Nowhere like that existed around here though. Maybe Percy had been right - the soul stone might have been their greatest weapon. On the other hand, it could be their greatest weakness.

"Too stunned to speak, demigods?" Mare pulled down her hood. For a Shadow-Dragon, she looked quite normal. In fact, she was somewhat beautiful - like an actress or a model. Her long blonde hair went down to about the halfway mark of her back, and her eyes were a pristine blue.

"Not exactly what I was expecting you to look like" Percy replied

"We don't all look like dragons in our true form. Calor and Glacies, the twin Shadow-Dragons actually posses the body of a demigod. It's a long story, but if you're lucky enough, you'll come face to face with them" Mare explained, tapping the trident on the ground twice

The ground shook violently, and the water behind Mare began to rise up, but it didn't stop. It grew until it looked like a tsunami on pause - one that could wipe out a good chunk of New York.

"Let's make this fun. If you don't defeat me in five minutes, then I'll release this wave, and destroy a third of the entire state" Mare said

Even with that said, the demigods stayed stationary - each of them trying to figure out a way to get them out of this mess. Percy tried and failed to get the massive wave to lower, but Mare's control over the water was greater than his.

"Need me to make the first move? Very well"

Mare lunged at Percy and stabbed her trident forward, but Percy parried the strike and slashed. She sidestepped and swung her trident again, only for it to be blocked by Nico's sword. Annabeth attempted to stab her from the back, but her knife simply went through her, as if she had tried to attack water.

Percy noticed her ability quickly, and thought of something to counter it. Nico continued to keep her at bay, and just before Annabeth could go for another stab, he focused and solidified Mare's body, making it possible for Annabeth to cut her.

"Interesting" Mare examined the cut on her arm

Nico tried to disarm Mare, but she parried his strike and stabbed forward. Time seemingly slowed down as one of the tips only barely missed impaling Nico through the chest for a couple of inches. Mare backed up and held out out her hand, making chains erupted from the water that wrapped around both Nico and Annabeth - effectively holding them in place.

"No need to concern myself with such weak demigods. Entertain me, Perseus" Mare requested

The son of Poseidon glanced back and forth between his friends and Mare before attacking, knowing that with each second that passed, the greater the chances became of that tidal wave dropping. The two seemed to be evenly matched in combat, neither able to hit the other.

"Three minutes. Better hope you're as good as they say you are" Mare mocked as she blocked another strike from Riptide

Time continued to pass, but Percy was getting nowhere. He wasn't able to get within Mare's guard and attack her, mostly due to the length of her trident and how effective she was with it. Percy even tried to grab onto the trident with his free hand and pull it away, but her grip was too strong.

"I honestly have no idea why Syn spared you. You're nothing special" Mare said as her trident clashed with Riptide.

Percy knew he only had one option - one shot - at beating Mare. It had been a thought at the back of his head since the beginning the battle, and the chances of success were low, but it was better than no chance. He did the last thing he thought he was going to do - he dropped the tsunami.


	80. Thirteen: The Great Excavation

**January 12th / Piper**

**By now, my life was at a new all-time low. **I woke up in some kind of massive factory, chained to a wall on the third floor out of what looked like five floors. The factory was dark, but there was red lighting coming from lamps in the walls. Memories started to come back to me of what had happened, and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"You've finally awaken. Magnificent" a voice said

I turned to my right and a figure stepped out of the shadows - a tall man with a business suit, except his face wasn't human, but a dragon's.

He must've read my facial expression, because he said "Forgive my manners. My name is Ira, and all you must know about me is that I'm the second of the seven supreme Shadow-Dragon's, and I have a _very _short temper"

"W-What do you want with me?" I croaked

"You, Piper McLean, will be the gate way to Olympus" Ira said. "Below us, The Hidden Archives are currently being dug up by other dragons. Toxicus may have suffered permanent death in the Netherworld, but his death gave us you. And you, are very important"

On my left, white smoke began to roll in. Ira held out a hand and a long red fencing sword formed. Loud and heavy footsteps boomed across the metal floor, and the silhouette of a man holding the handle to a sword appeared.

"What a pleasant surprise. Have you come to rejoin us?" Ira asked

"I was never with you" the figure stepped out into the light.

I recognized the armor immediately, except it had a different color to it. Instead of being black and having a red insignia, it was silver and had a golden insignia. The armor was battle damaged, and I wasn't sure wether to be horrified, surprised, or happy to see a familiar eye through a hole in the visor.

"The Shadow-Dragons will reign supreme, no matter what you do" Ira said shakily, clearly trying to cool his temper

"Not if I get my hands on that book" Layton said, raising the sword handle as the two blades popped out

"Your hands will go nowhere near that book" Ira growled, his suit ripping as his figure bulked up. Now, he looked like a body builder with dark red skin and a dragon's head.

Ira pounced onto Layton, who deflected him with the flat of his sword. I looked down at my jeans and saw that I had been disarmed of my dagger, and I knew that struggling against the chains would do no good. _Piper McLean is useless again, what a surprise _I thought to myself.

Looking back, Layton was having trouble keeping up with Ira's fast and aggressive strikes. If he wasn't wearing Vibranium armor, it would be a matter of moments until he got pierced by Ira's sword.

Suddenly, I felt the chains attached to my wrist snap as an arrow whizzed past me. From my right and out of the darkness, Chloe jogged up and slashed the chains attached to my legs off.

"You alright?" She asked

"Been better" I muttered as she handed me Katoptris

"We have to get that book" Chloe said

"And him" I pointed finger over at the fight just a few feet away

"He'll be fine" Chloe assured as Ira's sword went flying against the part of the wall in between us, making a loud _clang _

Layton had successfully disarmed Ira, but any damage he was inflicting on Ira was being regenerated almost instantaneously.

I let Chloe lead me down the stairs, and it took about two agonizing moments until we reached the bottom. A massive drill was digging into the black rock, and dragons with human body and construction gear were working with different tools to dig into the rock.

Chloe raised her bow and shot a quick arrow, vaporizing the dragon working on the drill to dust, effectively stopping their operation. All eyes turned to us, and I felt my heart rate pick up as I raised my dagger.

"Demigods..." they all groaned like zombies, raising their sharp claws

"Everyone, just calm down" I charmspoke, raising my palms out in front of me

Surprisingly they listened and lowered their arms, but it only lasted a few seconds until they snapped out of it.

"Your charmspeak is meaningless against us" a dragon said, as another hopped onto the pod operating the drill, resuming their mining

All of the dragons, about thirty or so, charged at us and Chloe quickly fired a blue arrow that froze the front three's feet. With one slash, I dusted them. Within moments, the two of us were being circled by a horde of dragons with nothing but their claws. Dusting them was easy at first, but the fatigue was getting to me and I was sure I was going to slip up soon enough and die... just like Jason did - impaled through the chest.

Luckily, I had Chloe backing me up, and we eventually cut away all of the dragons. The sound coming from the drill changed, meaning it was digging at a different material. Down in the pit they were excavating, about twenty-five feet down, the drill had finally made it to a golden chest with light bright enough to illuminate the entire hole, with some even escaping it. Chloe shot an arrow and dusted the last dragon.

"The Hidden Archives is in that chest?" I asked, pointing down at the hole as we approached it

Chloe shrugged. "Supposedly"

The ground shook, and Chloe nearly fell into the hole but I managed to save her from falling. Something burst out of the ground behind us, and it was maybe one of the ugliest things my eyes had ever bare witnessed - an obese mole with a pig's snout, and a crinkled face.

"You can't get rid of me for that long!" it said, it's voice ugly as well

"Do you know this guy?" I asked, turning to Chloe. Through her visor, I could see my reflection, and I definitely had better days.

"Believe it or not, it's another Shadow-Dragon" Chloe informed, her tone filled with annoyance

Multiple clanging sounds played, each closer than the last. Ira hit the ground next to the mole, falling on his back. Consequentially, Layton fell in the same way next to us, but he was quicker to get up.

"Looks like it's a double Shadow-Dragon play!" the mole exclaimed

"Shut up and help me" Ira ordered

In an instant, the mole transformed from the ugliest thing I had ever seen, to one of, if not the most, scariest things. It grew to about seven feet, sprouted wings, became slimmer and more muscular, and dorsal finds grew from the sides of its head while his claws grew several inches. On the other hand, Ira abandoned the need for a weapon by growing arm-blades, similar to the one Toxicus had.

I shivered at the sight of it, and Ira once again read my expression. "What's wrong, Piper? Scared of the very weapons that killed Jason Grace"

"Don't worry Piper, we won't kill you. We still need you" the ex-mole added. "When you get us into Olympus, and we slay the gods, I, Terram, shall rule the Earth with an iron fist"

"You don't even have a fist" I heard Chloe sigh quietly

"Because I'm in a rather nice mood today, I will present you demigods with an option. You may either stay and face penalty, or you can leave, with the exception of Piper, and I will spare you" Ira offered

"Clearly you don't want us to get that book, which means whatever is in it, we need to kill you" Layton replied. "Piper, use the crane and grab the chest. We'll defend you"

"But will he defend you, Piper? Are you sure you can really trust him?" Ira pointed out

My stomach did a couple of summersaults at the thought. He made a semi-fair point. From the looks of it, that demigod who had been trying so hard to kill us all along was Layton.

"It was mind control, Piper. They did it" Chloe said, placing her hand on my shoulder

"Mind control? How ridiculous" Ira retorted. "We simply unlocked that inner darkness that's always been there"

"Not to mention the fact that he let Toxicus go, which directly resulted in the death of that son of Jupiter" Terram said

"He didn't let him go, we failed to stop him" Chloe admitted in defense

"Exactly, they're failures" Ira argued. "Do you want failures backing you up Piper? Help us and we will spare your life, or we will be forced to kill you"

Though I couldn't see her facial expression, I could just tell that Chloe was looking at me as if saying _make the right choice. _I tried to think of different ways that the situation could play out, but I could only see one option where it worked out.

"Spare them and I'll help you" I agreed

"A wise decision" Ira said, motioning for me to come forward. "You two can leave and not face death. I won't stop you"

I walk forward, but stop halfway when the familiar roar of a dragon comes from outside. A blast of fire bursts open the roof of the factory, and I see Ferox hovering overhead.

"That book's mine" Layton declared, backing up towards the excavated hole

Ira lunged, but Ferox shot a blast of lightning that electrocuted and stunned him. Terram and Ira both transform into a large snake-shaped dragon made of smoke and soared upwards, engaging into a fight with Ferox. Layton's sword liquidized into a rope and he used it pull the chest up.

"How do we open the chest?" Chloe asked

"The touch of a demigod whose godly parent is an Olympian" Layton said

I stepped forward and knelt down, placing my hand over the lock. It glowed brightly and the chains snapped, falling off the chest. Layton opened it up and inside was that book I've seen a few times now - _The Hidden Archives. _

There's a loud _boom _up top, and I looked up just in time to see Ferox get shot out of the sky by a combined blast from the Shadow-Dragons.

"That's our cue to go" Layton said, flipping through the pages

"Our ride kind of just got shot out of the sky" Chloe pointed out

"I know, but there should be something in here we can use" Layton mumbled

Two spirals of smoke hit the ground, and Ira and Terram reappear, uninjured from the fight.

"Hand over the book" Ira threatened

"Too late, it's mine now" Layton replied, lifting up the book, which disappeared into thin air after a couple of moments

Both dragons lunge, and I get protected by my friends who know that their claws and blades would cut me open effortlessly. I wanted to help so bad, but I would most likely just get in their way.

I must have blanked out, because a thud at my feet captured my attention. Ira has Chloe in a headlock, with his arm-blade just over her neck. Terram stood over Layton, who got knocked down to the ground.

"Out of tricks, demigod?" Terram said

"I'm never out of tricks" Layton flipped his palm so that it faced up, and I watch Terram's facial expression go from a cocky one to an in-pain one as a blade stabbed straight through his chest and lifted him off the ground. "Two deaths in less than a day"

"H-How did you do that?" Terram croaked

"Don't you recognize it? It's your own trick - one that you gave me. I simply used the shadows to cast a phantom image" Layton explained, and Terram exploded into dust seconds after

"Well well, what an interesting change in circumstances" Ira said, flaunting the sword he had at Chloe's throat. Apparently her helmet had come off at some point in the fight. "Perhaps I can use this one to grant me access to Olympus"

"The only place your being granted access to is Tartarus" Layton shrugged

A purple arrow formed in Chloe's hand, and she stabbed it into Ira's leg. An explosion of purple energy went off, and both were pinned to the ground, forced to kneel. Layton threw his dual-sided blade and it decapitated Ira, causing him to explode into dust.

I opened my mouth to speak, but everything faded to black and I felt myself fall backwards. When I woke up I was still in the factory, and my first reflex was to unsheathe my knife and swing it. Luckily, my friends had been out of range.

Outside, it was clearly nighttime and the white glow of the moon cancelled out the red one from the inside of the factory. Chloe was knelt down next to me, while Layton was reading The Hidden Archives, sat down next to Ferox.

"You hit your head pretty hard" Chloe said

On cue, the pain rolled in and I groaned. "Got Aspirin by any chance?"

"I wish" She muttered as she helped me up

"So... what's our next move?" I asked

"We've got to take the book to camp. I'll explain everything on the way there" Chloe answered, a hint of disappoint in her voice

I decided to question it. "Something wrong?"

"Layton's not coming. Something happened on a beach in San Fransisco relating to another Shadow-Dragon, and he's also going to look for a way to bring Jason back in the meantime" Chloe replied

"You still like him, don't you?"

"I can't really help it. I guess I just look up to him in a sense" Chloe shrugged. "When I first began working for Hera, use to always hear the stories from her and other people about _The Fist of Selene _\- the powerful demigod afraid of nothing and no one. I want to be like him - careless and brave"

"And he's '_just my type_'"I quoted teasingly

"Whatever" She dismissed, putting her helmet back on to hide her blush

I spotted Ferox looking up into the sky, and I only caught a slight glimpse of something that passed overhead. Whatever it was, it was massive.

"That means its time to go" Chloe announced

Or in other words, on to wherever fate will take me next...


	81. Fourteen: A World In Shambles

**Percy / January 12th **

**Providence was usually really rare, especially for someone like me. **Though I didn't have enough power to pull the tsunami back in, I did have enough to drop it and surround my friends and I in a protective bubble. Once the tsunami crashed onto us, I willed it to pull back, but Mera was resisting my force. From the corner of my eye, there was a bright light, and the tsunami curved backwards, spilling back into ocean.

"_Poseidon_" Mera growled

I turned and both Nico and Annabeth were safe from the impact due to the bubbles I had put up. Next to them stood my dad, probably the least likely person I expected to see, holding his own trident in hand and geared for war.

"Mera. It's been a while" He said

"Here we were, thinking we would need to find Olympus ourselves. Yet you've got enough confidence to come down here and confront me" Mera replied

"You've caused a lot of disturbance across the seven great seas. It was enough for me to come and deal with it personally" Poseidon admitted

"Your presence alone give me power. I will personally see to your death, god of the sea" Mera said, her form shifting into smoke

The smoke arose and she changed back into her smoke dragon form, except it was flickering between darkness and a solid blue color. Dark thunderclouds rolled in overhead and thunder crashed in the distance. The waves began to crash violently, causing the three of us to have to back up.

"That sure took a lot of guts to have done, Seaweed Brain. You could have gotten us killed" Annabeth scowled sternly, folding her arms across her chest

"My dad saved us anyways" I put my hands up in defense

"Yeah, but you didn't know that, did you?" Annabeth pointed out

"Hey, it was that or we died" I argued

"Guys, can we not do this now" Nico said

Annabeth and I exchanged glances before huffing and agreeing with a dramatic "Fine"

Looking back up, Mera was now a solid snake-shaped dragon. Her blue wings expanded out to about fifty feet, and had a purple color on the inside of them. With each and every steady breath she took, ice puffed out of her nostrils.

"Syn said gods taste delicious. I hope he's right" Mera said

Nico swallowed. "Is she saying a God already died?"

"They're already crazy powerful as it is, and they aren't even at their 'full power,' so I wouldn't doubt it" I said

Mera blasted lightning but Poseidon stood in place, simply deflecting it towards the sea with his trident. The Shadow-Dragon continued to blast attacks with different elements, but Poseidon was having no difficult using the sea or his trident to block it.

"Valiant, but let's see you stop this" Mera said

The hairs on my body stood up as I felt a jolt of electricity course through my body. The wind whirred as the color of the sky and sea both turned the same shade of dark red. Thunder kept crashing down around us, but instead of being yellow, it was white and black. Mera flew higher up and opened her mouth as wide as possible. A miniature sun formed, hovering just above her nose as if she was balancing it.

"Oh gods" I muttered

Despite already being large, the ball of energy kept growing and growing until it looked large enough to bust a good chunk of New York if it were to hit. Poseidon lifted his trident and a large hand burst out of the sea and rose up, grabbing ahold of Mera. It tried to pull her down towards the ocean and stop her, but she held on.

There was a loud sound, like a battle horn, and the hand lowered back down into the ocean. The sand out our feet contorted and wrapped around us, keeping us in place. Palm trees collapsed and even my the glow of dad's trident faded as he lost control.

"Taste negative energy!" Mera exclaimed, titling her head forward

After all of those dreams of being vaporized by ki, I finally got to feel it in real life. In an instant, it felt like all my skin had peeled off and my bones had melted into a white puddle. The last thing I saw was the mushroom-cloud-shaped explosion and the following shockwaves as the ball of energy hit the ground.

Somehow, I had survived. When I woke up, I was surprised to find myself in a familiar bed and in a familiar room that was on a familiar ship. I quickly jumped out of the bed and patted myself to find that I was completely alright. In fact, I had no injuries. Opening the door to my room upon the recently repaired Argo II, I heard conversation coming not too far away.

When I reached the dining room in the mess hall, gathered around our usual table was Frank, Hazel, Nico, Leo, and even Reyna. They all took notice of my presence and forced a small smile, though it looked like they had been crying.

"Uh... aren't I suppose to be dead?" I blurted

"No one said you weren't dead" Leo replied, trying to lighten the mood

"Poseidon managed to save you at the last second, and he brought you to us. We were already on the ship, and we're currently sailing as far away from New York as possible" Hazel explained

"So were not going anywhere in particular?" I asked, taking a seat

"No" Frank said simply

"What about Annabeth?" I inquired, my heart rate picking up at the realization

"She's fine. You just woke up before her" Hazel assured

"So... what happened then?"

"That dragon... it completely vaporized half of New York. There was an estimate of about eight million deaths" Nico explained. "Not an estimate I mean. I could feel all the death miles away. Mortals think it was a nuclear attack from another country, but there's no proof for it. Sally and Paul are fine by the way, nothing to worry about there"

I exhaled with relief. "So what's our next move? I mean, how do we stop this?"

"It's no longer our fight" Reyna said. "The dragons have become too powerful in their pure forms. The gods will have to fight this battle themselves"

"So we just have to sit back and watch the world burn" Leo summarized

"Speaking of burning... Percy, I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier, but," Nico hesitated, "Jason died... I felt it"

My mind spun at the thought, and it legitimately began to hurt as I inhaled sharply. It felt like the other day I had talked to Jason, and now... he was gone. There was a loud roar outside that took me out of thoughts, and we all instantly rose and reached for our weapons. Two pairs of feet touched on the balcony with a thud, and we went halfway to meet them.

Luckily, we recognized who it was. Piper and Chloe both look they had just gotten out of a war, but what caught my attention was the book in Chloe's hand.

"Thank the gods you guys are alright" Hazel said

"Been better of course, but we did get this" Chloe lifted _The Hidden Archives _

"You found the book?" Reyna questioned

"It wasn't too far from here. Two other Shadow-Dragons were protecting it, but we managed to escape and grab the book just in time" Piper said

"We were on our way to camp, but Asperox picked up the ship's scent so we came here instead" Chloe added. "We have a problem though. None of us can read the book"

She was right. As we passed the book around, all everyone saw blank pages. In fact, it even hurt our eyes to look at the pages.

"So we can't even read our best shot at victory" I said frustratingly

"There_ is_ a legend about an artifact that could be used to read and translate anything in the world. I only know the general location and that it's a two person quest" Reyna revealed

"I'll go" I instantly volunteered

"If you're going into something like this, you'll want Annabeth" Frank pointed out

Opening the door to her room, I was relieved to see her sleeping peacefully on her bed. I hated the idea of waking her up like this and asking if she would join me on a quest, but there really wasn't another option.

"Hmm?" She hummed as I shook her shoulder

"Annabeth, I need you" I said softly

With that said, her eyes opened and she adjusted to the sight around her. Once she set her sight on me, she visibly relaxed and pulled me down for a hug.

"I-I thought I lost you again" She said hoarsely

"We're fine, but I do need you for a quest" I replied

"A quest?" She pulled back and raised an eyebrow

"Chloe and Piper brought The Hidden Archives, but none of us can read it. Reyna knows a place we can go to find something we can use to read it, but it's strictly a two person quest" I explained

**January 13th **

I always wanted to take a trip to Europe, but not under these conditions. We hovered over an abandoned wasteland in Rhine Valley, Germany. It looked like a permanently injured site from World War II that never healed. Leo dropped the ladder, and Reyna informed us that we'll know what to do.

Once we touched the ground, our friends waved before the Argo II ascended back up and stayed stationary. We walked in silence for about five minutes, and it wasn't the usual calming and comforting one, but a pretty awkward one, which shouldn't be the case with Annabeth. We weren't even holding hands either - also rare.

"Sorry about yesterday. I was being ridiculous" She apologized out of nowhere

"Yeah, you were" I teased, and she gave me her usual _really? _look. "I'm sorry too. I guess I really was just a bit jealous"

"A bit?"

"Fine, I was jealous"

Annabeth laughed and took my hand, but the feelings stopped because as soon as she did, the ground shook and a large fissure opened up in front of us. We walked up to the edge, and at the bottom was pure lava. Convenient yet strange, there was a ladder leading to a platform that contained a door leading into somewhere in the fissure.

"Ladies first" I said

"Nuh-uh," Annabeth shook her head, "you're my boyfriend, you go first"

I sighed and did as followed, much to Annabeth's amusement. She followed not long after, and we finally hit the bottom after about a minute of climbing down. Walking up to the door, there were two hand indentations - a right and a left made for two people to each place one hand on the door. Our hands somehow fit perfectly, and the iron door opened up automatically, gears clicking into place.

Once we stepped in, I was amazed at the sight. For a second. On the surface, it was just a massive, flat, underground room, but every second, the scene shifted into a familiar place. Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, the Underworld, Olympus, and so on.

Based on her facial expression, Annabeth was already trying to figure out how this thing worked. Regardless, we walked straight, with the scene shifting to match our walking pattern. After a while, whispers of familiar people began to bounce around the scene.

_"Turn back or face death" - _Hades

_"You're too weak too face what's ahead" _\- Kronos

"_Let the Earth swallowed you up. Face a painless death, it's better than your current fate" _\- Gaea

"_Failures"_ \- Ares

"_Death is inevitable. Face it now or suffer" _\- Xander

"_You amount to nothing more than playthings" _\- Majin Kai

Ignoring the voices were easy - it was something that we had gotten use to by now. Plus, I knew that all of the people talking were either dead or harmless.

"_Percy, turn back. Don't die, please" - _My Mom

I stopped in place. Out of all of the voices, that one seemed to be the most powerful and compelling. It made me question just what we were doing right now, and what we were getting into. Were we really about to go straight into the unknown just to read a book?

"It's not her, Percy" Annabeth said, rubbing circles with her thumb against my hand. "She would know how important this is"

Simply nodding, we continued on our way and past a thousand more scene changes. Finally, we reached a wall with two metal doors. Inscribed on top of them was: _"One per door, or else"_

"We... have to split up?"

"I guess so" Annabeth exhaled as we approached the doors

"We'll just have to hope that whatever is on the other side isn't so bad" I said. "Meet you there"

We kissed for as long as we could before placing one hand on to the door each. She flashed a smile at me before we entered though our own door, and on the other side, I was back up top the abandoned wasteland, except I was standing on the curve of a massive bowl-shaped crater.

"It's the end of the line" the last voice I ever wanted to hear said

I focused my eyes on the opposite side of the crater, and in flickering armor stood the demigod of my nightmares.


	82. Fifteen: Demigod V Demigod

**Narrator / January 13th **

**"So fate grants our rematch" **Layton stated as his both armor and personality flickered in between dark and light.

Percy uncapped Riptide and readied it. "I won't lose this time"

Unwillingly, Layton pulled out his ball of Vibranium, and it contorted into his dual-sided blade, recently given the name of Gipsy. Though he had gone for the beach earlier, the darkness within him took over and lead him here to face Percy one last time.

Finally, the flickering of his armor came to a stop on black. His cape flowed with the wind, and the red insignia of a dragon on his helmet glistened in the sun, which nearly made his eyes visible through his visor. Percy took his stance, ready to meet halfway and engage. Physically, he was ready, but mentally... that was different.

The two slowly descended the curve in sync and met halfway, standing about ten feet away from each other. As each second passed by, their demigod instincts continuously exponentiated until they were almost excited for the fight. Well, a quarter of them actually were.

In the sky, dark clouds rolled in and blocked out the sun, making it look as if it was about to rain. An aura of fire surrounded Layton, and it was so hot that Percy instantly began to sweat.

As Gipsy and Riptide clashed, the ground shook with such force that rocks momentarily levitated above the ground. Layton thrusted his sword forward and Percy rolled behind him, recovering fast and slashing his back. Layton quickly spun around and swung horizontally.

Percy blocked the strike and countered with his own, Riptide's tip scratching his enemy's armor. After having been repaired a few times now, it wasn't completely Vibranium, thus it had weaknesses. Layton stepped forward and swung wildly, nearly cutting Percy each time. In return, Percy kicked the side of his leg and made him nearly loose balance. Using that, he slashed him across the chest and disarmed him of Gipsy, which was sent skidding across the hard ground a few feet away.

Despite that, Layton was blocking Percy's strikes with his forearms, which was just durable enough to take the damage. Gipsy came flying back to Layton's hand, and he slashed it downwards. Percy swung Riptide up and used the flat of the blade to stop Gipsy and resist it.

"No point in resisting" Layton said before kicking Percy back

Gipsy and Riptide clashed again several times, small showers of sparks flying off each time. Percy was working to slowly back Layton up until he would be flush against the curve of the bowl-shaped crater, and that would be his opportunity to strike.

Ultimately, it worked and Layton found himself with his back pressed against the wall and having to swat strikes from Riptide away. He stabbed the bottom half of his dual-sided blade into the wall behind him and ducked underneath a slash from Percy. Quickly, he stood back up and rocked Percy in the face with a good punch before retrieving his sword.

Layton lunged forward, attempting to stab Percy through the chest, but it was predicted and Riptide narrowly deflected Gipsy. Each time their swords clashed, the tiny rocks on the floor levitated ever so slightly more away from the ground until one strong clash cracked them all in half and dropped them to the ground.

Percy stabbed his sword forward, but Gipsy's blades began to spin rapidly and Riptide was sucked into the rotation before being spat out and dropping to the floor. Layton slashed again but Percy ducked and grabbed Riptide, slashing at his opponent's leg. Layton stumbled back and Percy recovered, landing a fury of strikes against the black Vibranium armor.

"You're fast and skilled, but mostly, you just don't seem to give up" Layton said, though Percy picked up on the strange tone

Gipsy morphed into a shield and Percy slashed at it, but his sword did no damage. Layton pressed it forward and hit Percy in the nose with the shield, making it bleed almost instantly. The breeze blew heavily as Layton stepped back and away from each of Riptide's strikes.

Rolling backwards, Layton caught Percy off guard by tossing his shield like a frisbee. Gipsy collided with his stomach with enough force to make him cough up blood that splat against the ground and stained it. Shielding flying back to his hand, Layton charged again but Percy sidestepped and slashed his hip and used the tip of his blade to pierce his back.

It was as if the Fates couldn't decide who win the battle as each moment was dominated by a different combatant. Layton would dodge and hit Percy hard with the shield, or Percy would move out of the way and hit him with a fury of slashes that quickly covered his armor in scratches.

Once again morphing, Gipsy changed into a spear that Layton stabbed into the ground. The ground shook and cracks in the floor sped towards Percy until they reached his feet and released smoke that blinded his view. He raised Riptide and readied himself for an attack from any direction.

Sensing something from his right, Percy quickly turned and slashed Riptide, accurately making contact with his enemy's helmet. Layton thrusted his spear forward and only barely missed stabbing Percy, who backed up out of the way. Around them, the smoke blew away and rose up, getting absorbed by the dark clouds.

Layton raised his spear and lightning struck the tip. Electricity circled the spear and his strikes became faster, meaning Percy was having more difficult keeping up. On the other hand, Layton's armor was taking a lot of damage and was softening up in some spots.

The flat of Riptide made contact with Gipsy's tip and Percy rolled diagonally, standing up at Layton's side and spinning in a three-sixty so that he could slash his armor twice. Sparks and a small piece of Vibranium flew off as Percy recoiled back and stationed himself in a defensive position.

Both demigods caught their breath. Layton's aura of fire died down and smoke rose from his armor in place. Percy lunged first and out of nowhere, landing a massive strike to Layton's chest that made him stumble back and nearly fall; Riptide left a long white scar across the armor.

Gipsy morphed into an Axe and Layton stepped forward, swinging it downwards. Percy pressed Riptide up and blocked it, the blade just under the axe's. The breeze blew heavily as the two danced around the scene, blades clashing multiple times. Percy was mostly on defense, knowing that the axe could easily severe a limb if it made contact, and was waiting for the right moment to strike.

As the battle progressed, it became more and more intense, each strike only barely being blocked. Layton swung his axe down with all of his strength, and Percy sidestepped. Gipsy stabbed into the ground and Percy used that to uppercut Riptide, slashing Layton's helmet and releasing an explosion of sparks.

The two demigods put distance between themselves, backing up. Gipsy once again morphed into a long chain that wrapped around its wielder's wrist. Layton lassoed the chain and tossed it forward; the chain wrapped around Percy's neck. Pulling forward on the chain, Layton caused Percy to hit the rocky ground face first and drop Riptide. On top of that, Gipsy sparked up with the electricity it had absorbed before and electrocuted Percy.

"You look like a dog on a leash. Looks like it really is your last day, Perseus"

"I've heard that a lot - " Percy replied, slowly getting up. By now, blood dripped down from his forehead and cheek, and smoke from the electrocution was arising from his tatter clothes. "that it was my last fight, my last breath, and my last day. But I'm still here"

Percy got back up and raised Riptide, ready to keep going. Gipsy retracted and returned to its default dual-sided sword form. Thunder visibly shook the sky and it began to rain - the result of Percy's pure power. Layton removed his cape which dropped to the ground, and Percy's injuries were already being healed, as well as his stamina which was coming back.

The two demigods charged at each other again and their blades clashed ruthlessly. Layton backed up and twirled his dual-sided sword before thrusting it before. Percy parried the strike and moved to the side, landing a strike to the shoulder of his opponent. Riptide made contact with the upper-half of Gipsy and Layton pushed forward, with Percy pushing against him. The two stayed stationary, their strengths being equal, but as the seconds passed by, the rain was making its impact.

Eventually, Percy got the upper hand and pushed his opponent back. In an attempt for a quick kill, Layton tossed Gipsy and the sword went flying like a helicopter rotor at Mach 2. Percy sidestepped and avoided it narrowly, the blade inches away from the side of his air. Riptide pierced Layton's forearm and Percy dragged the sword across, ripping into his armor.

Layton backed up and held his forearm in pain, blood dripping from it. Gipsy came flying back to him and he caught it, swinging immediately after and cutting Percy across the chest. The rain poured heavier and Percy's cuts and bruises had vanished by now. One last time, the two charged at each other but there wasn't nearly enough force this time in Layton's strike, and Percy disarmed him before landing a storm of strikes.

"Your persistent. It's the most dangerous thing about you" Layton said as he knelt down onto one knee and grabbed his bleeding forearm with the other hand. "The battler's yours. Finish it and go on your way"

"I'm not gonna kill you" Percy said

"I like to believe that your fear may be the bane of my existence" Layton replied

The breeze blew against Percy heavily and he stumbled back. Red ripples of energy appeared in the wind, and the red sky became nearly blinding for Percy. Thunder boomed, momentarily illuminating the silhouette of a figure towering over his opponent now.

"Quite the feat of strength Perseus. I'm impressed" Syn said, though his tone wasn't as friendly towards him as it usually was. The only time people - especially Annabeth - used his first name was when he was in trouble.

"Syn" Percy said under his breath

"In all my life, I've never witnessed such a powerful demigod" Syn admitted. "It truly pains me to see you deny my offer over and over. Clearly you've seen what kind of power I can grant you. You could be safe for eternity, and be left without a care in the world. Why continue to work as a pawn for the Olympians? I, Percy... can set you free"

Syn gripped Layton's helmet and crushed it before forcibly removing it. Percy's eyes focused and then widened a bit when he realized who had been beneath the armor the entire time. Everything seemed to click into place simultaneously, and he had a good idea of the story.

"Join us Percy, and I will guarantee the safety of everyone you care for" Syn promised

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy noticed motion. Gipsy came flying back into Layton's hand and he quickly stood back and up and turned, slashing the blade up and turning Syn into a pile of ash. Moments of silence passed as it continued to rain, and the demigods stayed in the same position - with Layton's back to Percy.

"Brainwashed?" Percy figured

"How'd you know?"

"Your fighting style was really aggressive, but there was also a hint of hesitation. Not to mention your tone shifted sometimes, like something was fighting inside" Percy explained. "Also with Luke being alive again, I kind of figured the Shadow-Dragons were up to something like that"

"You're smarter than you come off" Layton said. "But you really shouldn't have come here"

"What do you mean?" Percy's eyebrow raised up

"I wasn't the challenge"

**.**

If it weren't for the rain, Percy's legs would have given out a couple of miles back. He ran through the wet, rocky ground with one goal in mind - find Annabeth before it was too late. After what seemed like an eternity, he stumbled across a door identical to the one he had come through. Placing his hand onto the imprint, he rushed out once the door opened.

When he entered the location-shifting room again, it was deactivated and stuck on one spot - Tartarus. He hastily placed his hand on the imprint to Annabeth's door, and it opened with some difficulty. As soon as he stepped out, he knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

Before him stood half of New York. The sky glitched like a static television, and buildings would put themselves back together just fall over again. Just above the clouds, three large snake-shaped dragons flew around, each a different color - blue, red, and brown.

"Percy" a quiet voice called out to him

He turned to his right and spotted Annabeth sitting in the alleyway between two buildings. She was all bruised and cut up, and her clothes were tattered - similar to how he looked after his previous fight. He quickly jogged over and knelt next to her, making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, but we need to get out of here. How'd you get here anyways?" Annabeth said

"Long story. We just need to find the door. It shouldn't be too-" Percy sighed. "We have to find that door"

"There's no getting past the Shadow-Dragons. I've already tried to look for the door, but I couldn't find it" Annabeth responded

"I had to run like five miles to find mine" Percy mumbled

Three roars were heard overhead. The couple exchanged glances, and a plan formed in both of their heads. Whatever they were about to do, it was nothing new to them.


	83. Chapter Sixteen: Needle In a Haystack

**Chloe / January 14th **

**Somehow, things were worse than they were when Kronos was attempting to destroy Olympus. **Back then, monsters had been arising like crazy, but now, it really felt like the end of the world. Half of New York had been destroyed, and there were cities in other parts of the worlds being completely leveled.

After Percy and Annabeth set off to go find the magical artifact that Reyna had told them about, I decided to take Asperox out to meet up with Ryan and Victor, who had both barely avoided the explosion in New York. Afterwards, we decided to head to Whisk's Valley - a hidden island not too far from Camp Half-Blood, but the only way to get there is by flying.

It didn't take us long to get there. Whisk's Valley was an island dotted with dark trees that had a purple tint to them; the grass was the darkest green you could find. Once you entered the borders of the island, it was permanently night time. The biggest attraction was the massive mansion in the center of the island, where a plentitude of magical artifacts were hidden. Once we touched down, the trees were blown in our direction by a strong wind.

"The place feels haunted" Ryan mumbled

"You mean more so than usual?" I replied

Another strong breeze blew the trees towards us, but this time, the wind was warm instead of chilly. Deeper into the forest, columns of fire and ice were being shot out wildly. We trudged through the forest and eventually made our way to an open pasture where two boys - twins in fancy suits - stood and talked with the figure in front of them - no mistakingly Layton. However, his usual attire was different. He wore his black armor, but there was a dark hood over his helmet, a polyester was wrapped around his waist, and he had discarded his cape.

We got closer, ducking behind a bush that was tucked in between three trees and listened in on their conversation. It was cliché, but stealth was my thing. From here, I could get a better look on the boys. They appeared to be demigods, guessing by their build. The one on Layton's left had icy blue hair, and eyes of the same color, with a scar over his left eye. On the right, the boy had fiery red hair and matching red eyes. Both wore funeral suits, but the red-haired one seemed to care more about his appearance, based off his combed hair compared to his twin's messy one.

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement" said the red-haired one as Layton took a step forward. His voice was deep and soothing, and he sounded like he was the boss of the conversation.

"Calor, you know that Syn won't like that, and you wouldn't want to be on his bad side" the blue-haired one argued. His voice was slightly higher pitched and he came off as a brat.

"Syn couldn't care less for the other Shadow-Dragons" Layton said, twirling Gipsy, which had taken the shape of an axe

"I'd rather not have him care about me than him kill me" blue hair replied

"Glacies, he's talking about death" 'Calor' said

"When Toxicus died, Syn absorbed his essence and gained more power. He's hoping that the rest of you will die, so he can steal more of that essence" Layton added

"Then it's simple" 'Glacies' said. "I simply don't die, and then I would like to see Syn try and kill me"

"There's no doubt about him having the power to kill us if he absorbs the powers of the other dragons" Calor pointed out

"What in Hades are they talking about?" Victor whispered

"You guys are behind" I responded as an idea came into my head. "Hold on"

I pulled out the last of my antigravity arrows and aimed using my hand cautiously, aiming for Layton's feet. Once I found a good enough angle, I flicked the arrow and pierced the ground right where I had wanted to. The arrow went off, but it didn't pin him down onto one knee like it usually did. Instead, it forced him to stay still.

Motioning for my friends to stay put, I stood up and walked around the trees, making my presence clear and removing my helmet.

"What's this? An eavesdropper?" Glacies said

"I just couldn't help but notice I had no idea what the heck you guys are talking about" I replied as I made my spot next to Layton

"Perhaps it was because it isn't your business" Glacies scowled

"At ease, Glacies" Calor dismissed, turning towards me. "Who are you?"

"Didn't know that's how we greet people now" Layton muttered as the effects of the arrow wore off

"Chloe Cooper" I answered

"Like D.B. Cooper?" Calor said

I shrugged. "Sure"

"So about the world-ending topic" Layton interrupted. "There isn't much time, as you can tell"

"How about we discuss this over a walk through the mansion? Meanwhile, Glacies can keep Chloe's friends in the bush company" Calor suggested

**.**

I had never been explored most of the mansion. Hera had strictly set some rooms - like the library - off limits. This is where she had us trained after all, so it basically like home. Calor seemed to know where he was going though, as if it was his home as well.

"Tell me Chloe, who is your godly parent?" Calor inquired

"Selene" I said simply

"I met her once" Calor informed, and dropped the subject after

"What was she like?" I asked after a few moments of silence

"She was quite the personality. After all, she _was _also goddess of insanity" Calor answered.

"Was?" I swallowed

"Selene and Helios don't exist anymore. They faded away around ten years ago, leaving Artemis and Apollo to take their place" Layton revealed

Great. Mom doesn't exist anymore. In fact, she hasn't been for a whole decade.

"Listen, demigods" Calor said, though he was mostly facing me. "As much as I don't agree with Syn's methods and motives, I can't simply betray him and hope to not be killed"

"Not unless you get the other Shadow-Dragons on your side" I pointed out

"Mera hopes to slay Poseidon and gain control over the sea, so she's out of the question. Ira will join the side of whoever will cause more destruction and death. Syn has Toxicus's power, so even if we convince Terram to join our side, we're still outmatched" Calor explained as we took a right and continued down another hallway

"So there isn't much we can do. We don't even know how to kill a Shadow-Dragon" I said

"We can only be killed in the Netherworld, so there isn't any hope" Calor agreed. "Plus, there won't be a world left to save soon. Countries are blaming each other for recent events"

"North Korea and China plan to attack Russia and then move West to take down the other nuclear-empowered countries" Layton added

"Nuclear war will cause the destruction of Earth, and eventually Olympus, before the other dragons can even move a muscle" Calor said

We entered into the ballroom of the mansion. There were tables with white clothe, chairs, and even food that looked surprisingly recent. The multicolored dance floor illuminated the room with the moonlight casting a shine over it.

"No matter what we do, Syn is in total control over everything. He has the world wrapped around his finger" Calor stepped up to the dance floor. The moonlight reflected off his red hair nicely, and he had a genuine look on his face. "His negative energy is already strong enough to destroy an entire country, and soon, the entire galaxy could be wiped out if he chose to do so"

"There is a way you could stop negative energy - positive energy" Layton said

"You're suggesting you could find a way to create ki?" Calor asked

"Not create it, but reuse old ki" Layton shook his head. "When Majin Kai was freed from his lamp the second time, he released a genocidal attack that caused the deaths of thousands. The ki blasts he sent off targeted low populated cities and villages. Though he's evil, he still produces positive energy through his ki. If we go to one of the sites he destroyed with his attack, its possible to harness that energy and use it against Syn"

"I see. With enough positive energy, it might be enough to kill Syn" Calor replied

"But that's currently impossible with World War III on ours hands" I said

"With enough time in the library I might have a solution to that" Layton down at the ground

I put both my hands on my hips and gave him a stern look. "Hera said we weren't allowed in there under any circumstances, 'or else'"

"Hera can punish me or kill me if she chooses too. Her loss" Layton dismissed, walking past me and heading for the forbidden library

"Oh man" I complained under my breath, pouting and hunching over just a bit

"How careless" Calor said

"I know" I sighed, fixing my posture

"I assume you'll be joining him" Calor guessed and I nodded. "In that case, I should check that Glacies isn't causing any problems"

**. **

"This is where the library is?"

In front of us was a large dome-shaped room. However, at the archway that led into the room, purple columns of energy formed jail bars that blocked off the entrance, and there was at least one metal door behind that. In order to have gotten here in the first place, there was a hidden button in the elevator that led to the bottom floor.

Thankfully I had found the button hidden within the air vent, because things were getting semi-awkward in the elevator. Or at least for me it was.

"There's no getting past the bars. Vibranium can't cut through it" Layton said

"Can't you use your time powers to phase through it?" I suggested

"One second isn't long enough to get through everything"

A random breeze coming from out of nowhere blew past me, and I could feel the addition of another presence - a familiar one.

"I think it's great you both have met and are working so well together"

"Hera" we both responded

"This library contains the details of everything known to the gods. More specifically, all of the pantheons - their gods, legends, and monsters - artifacts, and even The Hidden Archives" Hera explained

The purple bars jolted glistened into nothingness and heavy locks and gears turned, with multiple metal doors and locks opening up to reveal the inside of the room. Multiple tall bookshelves lined the walls, and there was a table in the center with a rusty typewriter.

"The Olympians are currently attempting to delay the Shadow-Dragons, but they can't do much more than that. Somewhere in this library, the key to their defeat lays" Hera said as we entered the room

"So we have to search this entire room" I said

"Of course you could use the glossary to help you narrow down your search" Hera pointed towards the old typewriter

"We're looking for a needle in a haystack, even with the glossary. There's fifteen bookshelves that are each ten-by-thirty's. That's four thousand and five hundred books, not to mention how many pages must be in each of them" Layton calculated as he flipped through the pages of a book on Egyptian gods

"It's better than nothing. Besides, time doesn't pass in this room, so you have all the time in the world to do whatever" Hera replied, giving me a strange look

"I could feel that there wasn't a flow of time here, but for us, it'll still be a long time until we find what we're looking for - which we don't even know. Regardless, we'll have to do it" Layton said

"Very well. I've entrusted you both with access to the library, so I expect you find what we're all looking for" Hera nodded, disappearing afterwards with a gust of wind

I walked over to a random book on a bookshelf in the corner of the room. Opening it and flipping through the pages, it was a book on the different kinds of Hell from each pantheon.

"This is going to take forever" I groaned. "Got any leads?"

"First, I'd rather not have to deal with a World War" Layton pulled out a book on modern geography, and another on each country's war tactics

"What are you planning?" I raised an eyebrow

"Like Calor said - there might not be a world to save if nuclear war happens" Layton said

I recognized the look on his face - it was one I've only seen a few times now. It was the countenance he had whenever he was about to do something crazy that could backfire, but also work in our favor greatly if he succeeded.

He flipped through the pages of the tactics book until he came across North Korea, and then he began comparing it with the world map. Putting two and two together, I realized the plan and my heart rate picked up. This was definitely a large bet.


	84. Seventeen: Infinite Knowledge

**Layton / January 14th (2010) **

**Studying must suck. **Then again, I would prefer to have gone to school like any other kid instead of having to hunt down monsters and people. Though, I'm pretty sure anyone would feel that way.

"Check it out, there's apparently this book in Japanese legend where if you write someones name down in it, they'll die" Chloe said. She was sitting in the corner of the room, looking at a red book with a golden side, and a title written with Japanese kanji

"I had a run in with a Shinigami once"

"You mean a Japanese god of death?" Chloe responded

"Yeah. It was exactly one year after Kronos had cursed me, and that day I was assigned the biggest mission I had ever been on, even up until now. Seven cooperate heads were abusing their power, and hiring assassins to take out the people running their rival corporations. In order to have completed my assignment, I had to sneak past the entire city's police force and make my way up their skyscraper. I was almost caught several times, but I completed my assignment" I explained. Currently I was laying down on the table in the center of the room as if it was a bed. "On my way back, I encountered the book you're talking about. I don't remember what it's called, but it takes the shape of a black journal. When I touched it, I met a Shinigami named Ryuk. He was persuading, but I left the book"

There was a momentary pause of silence until she spoke. "You know, you can take off your armor. Isn't it hot in there?"

"I can't take it off. Kronos's curse is gone, but I still have to deal with Syn's. My mask is the only thing protecting another possession"

Gazing around the room I noticed two books that were conveniently placed next to each other. Getting up and walking over, I pulled out a book on the Mist and another on the Netherworld. If there was some way we could lure the Shadow-Dragons into the Netherworld using the Mist, we could kill them. Problem is, even if we do that, killing them would still be a challenge.

"What are you planning now?" Chloe inquired with a suspicious tone

I walked back over to the table in the center of the room and laid back down on to it like I was before. "I know how we can win, but everything needs to go perfectly. By that, we can't make a single mistake"

"I don't like the sound of that. By simple nature, we're bound to make at least one mistake" Chloe pointed out

"I'll set aside for now until we have time to discuss it with the others. We'll need everyone board for it to work" I replied

What seemed like years passed by, and I read through multiple books just for the fun of it. When the world is close its end, and you're in a room with infinite time, you'd be surprised at the kind of things you can come up with.

"Hey look, there's a book about you" Chloe announced, pulling out a black book with a white crescent moon on the cover

_There goes my secret, _I thought

"It's not about me specifically" I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear

"Apparently you aren't the first to go by Moon Knight"

"Hera didn't me my armor or my name" I confessed. "After I was resurrected by her, I was chosen by the Egyptian moon god - Khonsu - to be next in line to inhabit the Spirit of Vengeance"

"Why would an Egyptian god choose a Greek demigod?" Chloe questioned

"The pantheons are closer than you think, so it was entirely possible. I've always had a strong connection to the moon and night time. For the longest time, I thought it was because of my inner darkness, but now I think it might be because of something else" I said vaguely

"Right" Chloe flipped to the second page. "Here it lists all of the abilities you get, meaning after I read this, I'll know all of your powers"

There was a long list of some abilities I got as inhabiting the Spirit of Vengeance, but there was only one I would have preferred to have kept hidden - lumina scientiarum, or in English: the eyes of knowledge.

"Umbrakinesis - the ability to manipulate light and shadow. High pain tolerance, adept in various weaponry, great detective ability, enhance stamina and strength, and the list goes on" Chloe listed. "Apparently your abilities are enhanced greatly under the full moon, where you might be able to lift up to two tons depending on the person. At the bottom of the list is something called lumina scientiarum"

"The eyes of knowledge. I haven't used them in years, because to be frank, it's a bit weird and creepy" I said

"What do they do?"

"If I use them, then whoever I'm looking at, I gain instant knowledge on everything about them. Their full name, where they were born, who their parents are, what kind of powers they have, things like that"

"That is a bit weird" Chloe said as she leaned against the wall and tapped her chin with her finger. "But it's also cool. Why don't you give it a try on me? I want to test it"

"If you say so" I sat up and stared at her intensely. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. Inside the darkness, it was like my vision was spiraling out of control until there was a certain degree of pain. Opening my eyes, everything was red, as if I was looking through a pair of red contacts. Looking at Chloe was unlike any other time I had used the eyes though. This time, multiple scenes flashed through my head along with the all of the information.

"So did it work?"

My eyesight returned to normal and I shook my head to clear the last scene I had seen in my head - not one of the past, but the future. "Chloe Grace Cooper, born January 30th, 1990 in New York to the Greek goddess Selene and the professional golfer Jay Cooper. Your father and brother both died to Morpheus"

"Morpheus?"

"Looks like we're connected after all" I said. "Morpheus was an electrical engineer based in New York by the name of Robert Markham. After contracting a deadly virus, he consulted a doctor and was given a drug that badly reacted with his DNA - giving him a freakish appearance. I had a few run ins with him, and I finally killed him four years ago in 2006. During our last encounter, I used the eyes on him and the thing that stuck out the most was that he had killed a demigod and their mortal parent five years prior, and he had been on his way to finish off the job - with you"

"I doubt he would have found me, or have been able to kill me at that time, but thanks anyways... I guess" Chloe said, blinking at me

"There are some other events that point out to me. I'm not sure if they're coincidences... or fate. Three years ago, 2007, you were sent after a monster from the Hidden Archives, and when you took them down, you saved the life of an elderly man. The next day, I was sent after him and took him out.

2006 again, you and Ryan were in Paris investigating a vampire that was draining the life force that came from love. But you never found him and gave up, returning back to New York on March 7th, after I killed the vampire March 5th.

2005, you, Ryan, and Victor camped out in a village where a monster released from the archives were tormenting the citizens. After the first night, you discovered its dead body. I killed it.

2004, the three of you had to sneak into a funeral to kill a monster. The funeral was for a man I had killed.

2003, one night around two in the morning, you left your room in this very mansion and walked through the halls, searching for the kitchen for a glass of water. There were heavy footsteps and the end of a hall, and you caught a glimpse of a pair of glowing red eyes. Next, a loud thud that scared you enough for you to retreat back to your room. Those pair of eyes belonged to me. I had returned from one of my missions badly injured, and I fainted before making it to the medical room.

Last but definitely not least, in 2002, you were sent out on your first mission to take out a rogue four-armed beast from the archives. You succeeded with surprising ease, and afterwards you decided to head to a cafe, where you met a middle-aged man that struck up a conversation with you. The conversation ended up last for about a half hour until you decided it was time to leave, thanking the man for his kind words. That man... was my dad, and I killed him ten minutes later in an alleyway when he left the shop"

"That's... a lot to take in" Chloe continued to just blink in my direction

"With enough coincidences like that, you could call it fate. Normally my eyes don't tell me give me that much specifics on certain events like that, but somehow I knew by using them. Also, you're really good at golf like your dad, and you hate your biology teacher"

"No one likes Mr. Carter" Chloe muttered

I stood up and walked over to her, offering out my hand. She took it and I helped her up. "Let's go, I've got a plan"

We walked back to the exit and passed through the still-open metal doors that amounted to seven in total, and the passed the previously barred archway. Making our way back to the elevator, I couldn't help but think that there was definitely something strange about the girl next to me. Between the two of us, there seemed to be so many connections and coincidences.

Though, even stranger, we never let go of each other's hands.

**Nico **

"My apologies," Reyna said, "we shouldn't have gone after the artifact with such little knowledge"

"So long as we're alive" Percy exhaled

"As much as I don't like it, the Shadow-Dragons are winning" Annabeth said. "Yet, they keep trying to take the easy way out"

"Either they're being generous," Hazel said, "or they know the one thing that can take them down might not be too difficult to find"

"We still can't read the book, so we wouldn't know" I pointed out. "I was thinking we could ask the Olympians, considering they wrote it in the first place"

"My dad seemed pretty confident when he confronted Mera, so either he knows how to kill one of these dragons, or it's a work in progress" Percy replied

"Perhaps we should head to Camp Jupiter. We might be able to find something there" Reyna suggested

The trip to Camp Jupiter took around an hour. San Fransisco seemed to be one of the lesser impacted cities in all of this. We passed by the Oakland hills and landed within the camp borders, attracting a crowd that gathered around to see the return of some familiar faces.

We were mostly met by warming faces, but others - probably the smarter ones - gave us a worried look, knowing that the gathering of all of these demigods meant something big was happening, and chances were that it wasn't good. They would be right.

"Maybe the Lares would know something about the Shadow-Dragons" Percy said

"A Shadow-Dragon you say?" a familiar voice called out

Turning to the right, we noticed Vitellius the Ridiculous slowly walking towards us. He was a Lar, and he was well-known for tripping on his toga that was clearly too long for him. As he got closer, his purple aura grew brighter and brighter until it was a bit distracting once he was next to us.

"Vitellius?" Hazel said

"I heard someone say 'Shadow-Dragon,' so I walked over" Vitellius said. "Those dragons are quite something. I once encountered one by the name of, er... he looked like a mole at first, but-"

"Terram" Piper filled in

"Ah yes, Terram. During the Punic War, my squadron got ambushed when there was this sudden rumble in the ground. The 'dragon' burst out of the ground and massacred about half of us" Vitellius explained. "And that was before it transformed! I and two others were the only survivors of there attack"

"So would you know how to permanently kill one?" Piper inquired

"Well, there was this rumor that overloading a Shadow-Dragon with enough of its own element might kill it permanently" Vitellius informed

"It would explain why Poseidon was so confident against Mera" I added

"That might work for some like Terram and Mera, but Syn and Ira don't exactly have elements" Annabeth said

"Still. The less the merrier" Percy said

"I haven't heard the name in ages. Syn..." Vitellius looked up to the sky with a thinking face on. "He was a lot like Gaea - whispering to people and trying to manipulate them - but they hated each other"

"Galactic rule seems a bit extra though" Frank mumbled

"Syn wants to destroy the galaxy and then recreate it in his own image" Vitellius said

"So far," I looked up at the sky where Vitellius was looking, "he's not doing a bad job"


	85. Eighteen: Tower Over Heaven

**Percy**

**By this point, I was beginning to get used to the whole "the last adventure won't be as crazy as this one." **And if that wasn't bad enough, it seemed like the Fates were unable to give me a break.

"Are you sure about this Percy?" Annabeth asked

I nodded. "Positive"

"It's called the Tower Over _Heaven, _it has to be good, right?" Leo pointed out

"I hope so. After all, our friends are there" Frank said

"Looks like we're close" Hazel pointed out the window of the Argo II, where lightning was beginning to crackle dangerously close to the ship, and the tough wind was making us slightly slower

We all headed out to the balcony of the ship, and I could spot our destination. A massive, tall, white-and-gold, cylindrical tower that had to have been the tallest structure on the planet. Even though we were above the clouds and at thirty-two thousand feet above the ground, the tower seemed to go on forever.

Besides that, you're probably wondering how we got here. After arriving in New Rome, we decided to stay the night, where I got a dream that carried a message from Layton, detailing to bring everyone to the "Tower over Heaven," a place just North of Canada. He told me to tell everyone that he was alive, and that he would meet us at the tower along with the rest of our friends.

"This is as high as the Argo II can go, and I still can't even see the top" Piper frowned at the sight as the ship came to a stop, the tip just twenty-five feet away from the tower

There was a loud groan, and a large archway was cut into the tower. A drawbridge shimmered to life, and Leo turned the ship so that we could hop down onto it. One by one, we hopped down onto the platform and were met with three familiar figures, and a silhouette shrouded in the darkness of the hallway behind the archway.

"I'm glad you guys made it in one piece. It's really hectic out there" Chloe said

"What is this place anyways?" Nico inquired

"Safest place on Earth, including Olympus" Layton answered, startling the others. It went silent, with the only sound coming from his heavy breathing

"Dude, it's nice your alive and all, but what's with the breathing? You sound like Darth Vader" Leo said, receiving an elbow from Piper

"Not sure who that is" Layton replied . "I'll explain everything later. For now, we have to focus on defeating the dragons"

We headed inside the tower and the archway closed behind us, surrounding us in complete darkness for a few moments until the lights came on. The walls were made of a rough white stone, and the carpet was red with a golden outlining. As we walked, there were several different paintings. Some were of Greek, Roman, and other pantheon's gods, and others were depictions of battles.

"What's this place suppose to look like to mortals anyways?" Frank asked

"Mortals simply pass through, as if it doesn't exist to them" Ryan said

"No one knows the origin of the tower, but they say its the birthplace of all of the pantheons" Victor added

After what seemed like forever, we made it to a large elevator that took another eternity to come down and open up. I held Annabeth's hand, and she flashed a small smile at me as we stepped into the elevator. The floor was made of a non-transparent golden glass, and the walls were made of red chiseled stone.

It was only in this bright light that I was really able to make out Layton's appearance. He wore his black armor, but he had a mask instead of a helmet and he had a hood over that. As his eyes gazed around the just-large-enough room, it hurt my head to look directly into them.

"We think we may have a way to beat the dragons, but it's extremely risky" Chloe said as she stared up at the roof. Her expression was unreadable behind her helmet.

"The Netherworld is the only place where a Shadow-Dragon can be killed permanently" Layton said. "There's no way they would let us lure them in there, but if we could force them there... that's different"

"Force them?" I responded

"Using the Mist, it's possible to temporarily mix the natural world and the Netherworld, so no matter where the dragons are, killing them would be permanent" Layton explained

There was a _ding, _and the elevator opened up, revealing a massive room filled with furniture, so it was more like a living space. In the top-right corner of the room, there was a kitchen. In the top-left, there were bunk beds. By the middle-right, there was a Tv and a large sofa with a table in the center.

"Mixing two worlds does sound pretty risky" Hazel said

"There's a thirty percent chance of success. The other seventy would end in the destruction of the planet" Layton said as we all took a spot on the sofa. "But there might be a way to dramatically increase our chances: by channeling the Mist through one person"

"One person? Who could possibly have enough power to do that?" Piper replied

His dark red eyes turned towards me, and I had to turn away towards the ground to avoid getting a splitting headache.

"All demigods are born with something they call a limiter - the maximum power a demigod could reach through natural means only. But, Percy wasn't born with one of those, which is why the gods fear him. With the right training, he could become a god... or even stronger" Layton said

"So you want to use me as some kind of bridge?" I asked, raising my eyebrow

He held up two fingers. "You still don't have enough power as you are, but there's two ways I could temporarily raise it, just long enough for the merging to work"

"They say that if it's too good to be true, then it probably is," Hazel muttered, "so what's the catch?"

"As long as Percy has enough power for the merge, then there shouldn't be any permanent side affects. The problem is raising his power in the first place" Layton said

"Well lets get to it then!" Leo clapped his hands together

"First, you have to understand where _my _power comes from. When I was resurrected by Hera, I was approached by the Egyptian moon god Khonsu, who chose me to be next in line to inhabit the Spirit of Vengeance. Naturally, I should be weaker than your average demigod, but with the spirit, my power was raised exponentially.

Percy, I can temporarily grant you the Spirit of Vengeance. That's one way I can raise your power" Layton said

"And the second?"

"The second is a lot more difficult, because it requires trying to find something that I'm not sure still exists"

"Well we should give it a shot, since it seems like our only chance"

On the table in front of the sofa, a globe glistened into existence. Half of New York had a red x over it, and so did Germany and Australia. Down by Argentina, there was a red circle that was flashing with some kind of warning sign.

"Those dragons... they completely eradicated Germany and Australia, and currently there about to destroy Australia" Ryan said

Suddenly, the room began to rotate and we all jumped up from the sofa. The clock on the wall's tick began to play backwards, and the room shifted into a steel-made war council room. At the head of the table was a face I was all too familiar with now.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked

"The world is in dire times. I fear that if the Shadow-Dragons aren't stopped soon, it won't take long until they've destroyed each and every country" Athena said. "Even us Olympians are struggling to hold them off. I heard your plan, and as reckless as it may seem, it's our only hope. The Tower Over Heaven is the perfect place to do the merge"

"In that case, why can't Athena be the bridge?" Leo pointed out

"It has to be a demigod" Layton shook his head. "A god is too divine to merge two worlds, and a human is too mortal. A demigod is perfect"

"Even with the Spirit of Vengeance, I fear that Percy still may not have enough power" Athena said

"Which is why we need a Heaven's Rock" Layton replied

"That's impossible" Ryan quickly said. "They don't exist anymore, and even if they did, harnessing its power would be too difficult"

"There are still a few remaining" Athena informed. "Down in-"

"What's a Heaven's Rock?" Annabeth interjected

"It's a fragment from the heart of a dying star that crash landed on Earth millions of years ago. But it wasn't just any star... they say if you can harness the power of the rock, you'll be granted power based on a certain emotion" Layton said

"As I was saying," Athena flashed a strict look at Annabeth, "there's still four Heaven's Rocks. Three of them are guarded in Olympus, and the fourth... is here"

There a bright white glow that blinded me monetarily, and when it died down, there a medium-sized, white rock in Athena's hand. She handed it to Layton, who was sat next to her.

"You sure you can get that thing to work?" Victor asked

"Activating it and getting it to work are different things" Layton made a fist around it, and the room went completely dark.

White light escaped Layton's fist, being the only source of light in the room. The air went cold, and the white light turned yellow.

"_Layton Striker, your element is fear" _an echoing voice announced

The lights came back on, and there a yellow outline surrounding Layton that shone brightly. Before we knew it, we were passing the rock around.

"_Annabeth Chase, your element is hope"_

_"Piper McLean, your element is love"_

Then, the rock came to me. I made a fist around it, but as soon as I did, the tower began to shake with a tremendous force, and I dropped the stone onto the table.

"I must go" Athena announced, dissipating into mist

Furniture began to slide and crash into the wall, and the clock fell and smashed into pieces. We all gripped the table, and Ryan held out his palm, a screen appearing above it.

"Something massive is approaching us, but it can't be a Shadow-Dragon or else I wouldn't be able to pick it up" He said

Before I knew it, we were back on the Argo II and descending towards the ground. We broke through the clouds, and I caught a glimpse of what was heading our way before it shot a large column of fire at us.

"It can't be" Layton denied as he casted a protective barrier that split the flames away from us

As the smoke cleared, I looked down to a see a massive, hundred-twenty-five foot tall silver gorilla looking up at us. Crystal-green spikes protruded from its shoulders and back, and there was a black circle imprinted on its chest.

"Oh gods" Leo said. "What is that thing? It looks larger than Godzilla for crying out loud!"

"Enough with the pop-culture references Leo" Piper sighed. "On the other hand, that thing probably is larger than Godzilla"

"_I've grown restless of you demigods denying my offers, so now I will eradicate you_" the gorilla said, its voice eerily familiar

"That's Syn's true form" Layton revealed. "Leo, how far above the ground are we?"

"About two-hundred and fifty-five feet" Leo answered

Layton stepped forward. "Brace for impact"

I thought those moments in television where something so dramatic happens that time stops, was just added for effect, but when Syn jumped up and erupted from the ocean, smashing his fist against a magical barrier, I could feel time pause from the impact. The moments that followed were a blur, but I definitely passed out.

When I awoke, the first thing that came to me was the smell of smoke, and then the sense of panic. I was flat on my stomach, and when I got up, I pushed multiple burning planks off of me and took in the scene. The Argo II was in pieces, which were on fire and currently burning away into the air. We had landed in a forest in the middle of nowhere, and I could see a beach peaking out in the middle of the trees far away.

My eyes scanned the area, and I spotted Annabeth resting against a tree. Without wasting a second thought, I rushed over and knelt down next to her, and was relieved to see her breathing. Footsteps approaching from behind, and I turned to see Leo helping Piper walk over, and the rest of our friends with bad scratches over their body.

Smoke from the burning pieces of the ship suddenly curved towards a large part of the ship that had stayed intact. It turned into a miniature tornado, and a pair of bright red eyes looked back at us.

"Impressive that you survived" Syn said, stepping out of the tornado of dark smoke. "Heading to the Tower Over Heaven was a bold move. As soon as you did so, I knew I had to make a move"

"You can't kill us on your own" Layton grunted

"Oh, but I'm not alone"

_Cliché. _

In the sky, thunderclouds rolled in that completely hid the night sky from view. Thunder crashed in the distance, and three spirals of dark smoke shot down from the clouds, hitting the ground with enough force to shake it.

"Perseus Jackson, I was worried we wouldn't be able to meet again" Mera said

I'd never met the other two figures next in front of Syn and next to Mera, but I could identify the one on the left as Terram and the one on the right as Ira.

"Mera" I growled

"How'd you like my attack? I was hoping to destroy all of New York and possible take out your little family there, but half of it will do for now" Mera said

"Since I'm feeling generous because of our accomplishments, I'll give you once last chance to join us" Syn held up one finger

I uncapped Riptide. "No deal"

"Then you'll die"

Syn swiped his hand and a large blast of ki shot out of his hand, accelerating towards me at a rate too fast for me to do anything about it. But before it collided with me, a combined blast of fire and ice hit it, setting off an explosion from the impact.

"Killing him without a proper fight? Since when did you become so pathetic Syn?"

I turned to see two twins in fancy suits.

"Even I'd have to agree" the second one said

"I always knew you two were traitors" Ira snarled

Syn dismissed the subject with the wave of his hand. "If it's a fair fight they want, then they'll get it"


	86. Chapter Nineteen: Below Shadows

**Narrator / January 14th **

**It seemed as if all of the worldly tensions were being condensed into one singular spot. **There was mostly silence; either sides were waiting on the other to make the first move. Though thunder crashed up in the sky rigorously, the breeze blew against the combatants peacefully.

"Such a shame you've decided to turn against me, Glacies. I knew Calor was a traitor from the start, but you've disappointed me" Syn said

"We know all about your plan" Glacies replied. "I'm surprised the other three will still follow you despite that"

"Syn, what's he referring to?" Mera questioned suspiciously

"Nonsense" Syn dismissed

"What's our plan here?" Layton asked

"Annabeth's still knocked out, so I'm not sure what the best decision would be" Percy said. "But I'm sure she'd probably want us to kill the dragons and then do the world merge while they're dead"

"Hazel, get Annabeth somewhere safe and stay there. I can't risk you getting injured" Layton instructed

"Lowering your forces are we?" Syn said. "I should remind you that I could kill you all by myself"

"All this talking is making me eager" Terram muttered. "I'll start with the traitors"

The ground shook and Terram quickly burrowed under the ground, disappearing from view. He bursted through the ground beneath Calor, hitting him with a sickening uppercut that sent him slamming into a tree. Glacies attempted to help his brother, but Ira charged him and the two began to fight it out.

"I believe we still have unsettled business Perseus" Mera said. "There's a beach just out west"

Mera walked through the crowd of demigods and past Percy, walking towards the beach that could be seen in the very distance. Percy took one last glance at Annabeth before nodding at Hazel and following Mera deep into the forest.

"The rest of you should help Calor and Glacies" Layton suggested

"They look alright. Plus, Syn's too powerful for any one of us alone" Chloe protested

Syn grinned. "She's right"

"You'll only get in my way" Layton said

"Cocky now are we?"

"You gave me me access to dark magic - it was your biggest mistake"

"Elemental magic, godly magic, dark magic, I've seen all of it" Syn responded. "Try as you might, but no magic will work on me"

Once again, the ground began to shake violently, and red lightning began to circulate through the trees as the wind picked up pace, threatening to tear the trees from their roots. Layton crossed his arm in an x shape, opening up his thumb, index, and pinky finger only. Beams of light escaped the ground diagonally around Syn, and the Shadow-Dragon stumbled back.

"What's this?" Syn mumbled under his breath

Suddenly, the beams of light contorted into spiky vines that wrapped around Syn, holding him tightly. Despite his strength, the dragon was unable to wriggle out of the vines of light. The demigods turned up to the sky to see it being literally split open by a pair of large hands with sharp claws. In the darkness beneath the sky, two red eyes stared back at the ground, and the face of a dragon became visible.

"W-What kind of magic is this!" Syn shouted, thrashing around violently as crows, conjured out of smoke, began to bite at chunks of his flesh

The massive dragon peaked its head out of the sky and lunged towards the ground, taking a massive bite out of the ground and eating Syn up with it.

"Did he... do it?" Victor said

"That was a good illusion, but I doubt you have the power to summon something that could tear the sky open" Syn's voice boomed across the terrain

There was an explosion down in the crater that had been formed by the dragon's bite, and Syn walked out of it with nothing more than mere scratches over his body.

"It's too bad that you didn't notice the real deal" Layton said

"Huh?"

A massive beam of energy shot down from the clouds and hit Syn, reducing him to ashes in an instant. Before the demigods could even move a muscle however, loud whispering came from deep into the forest, and a swarm of dragon-like humanoids burst out.

"More Shadow-Dragons" Layton muttered

"There's so many" Leo said

"I can sense about two hundred of them in all, and there's seven of us" Nico said

"_It's time for a nice demigod meal" _said one of the dragon's in the front

"Are you sure you want to eat me?" Leo replied. "People say I taste like overcooked-"

The dragons lunged unexpectedly and thrashed their claws around violently. It was bad enough that they were injured from the crashed ship, and now they were outnumbered around thirty-to-one.

**.**

Percy knew that all he was doing was stalling for time.

"I'm glad you survived my attack, Perseus," Mera admitted, "because now I can kill you myself"

"You busted half of New York" Percy replied, uncapping Riptide

"A small portion of my power" Mera shrugged, her trident appeared in her hand. "This time, there will be no god to save you"

The two lunged at each other and met in the center, their blades clashing. Waves crashed against the shore, and the water further out began to churn violently.

"Your lucky to have lived this far" Mera swept her trident at Percy's legs, and he rolled back to avoid it. "But your luck runs out now"

Back in the forest, there were explosions of fire on the right, and ones of ice and water on the left, which showed that the conflict amongst the Shadow-Dragons were still going on. In the middle, a spiral of dark energy shot up that pierced the clouds in the sky. White electricity circulated it began to circulate it, and it closed inwards a couple of moments later.

"The dark demigod sure can exert a lot of power" Mera said. "If you had joined us, you could have done so much more than that"

"Sorry, but I'm not joining the dark side" Percy replied, referencing a movie he had watched with Annabeth not too long ago

"I know, which is why I'll kill you instead"

Mera lunged faster than Percy could blink, but even faster than that, a dark orb of energy shot out of the forest and her in the side, curving upwards and sending her so far up into the sky that she became nothing more than a sparkle of light. Seconds later, there was a visible explosion.

Before Percy could turn to see what had sent the blast, the ground shook and Terram burst out of the ground in front of him. He had scratches over his body, and Percy could tell that he had taken some damage from his fight with Calor, which he clearly won.

"She's already been disposed of? How sad" Terram said. "Then again, it means I have you to myself now"

Over on Percy's left, where the forest was, slow and heavy footsteps approached them. Each footstep shook the Earth heavily, and both Percy and Terram turned their attention towards it. From the forest emerged a half-familiar figure - who Percy thought was Layton in his black armor, except there were two spikes protruding from his shoulders, and he was equipped with arm-blades.

"That dragon was all talk and no bite" Syn's voice echoed

"Syn?" Terram said, almost inaudibly

"I now have the power of a demigod, and two Shadow-Dragons on top of my own. I will cultivate a new universe, where I reign supreme. There will be no gods except me" Layton spread out his arms, and a cold and heavy breeze of air sent chills up Percy's spine

"You've took over the demigod's body then" Terram stated

"I've waited centuries for Percy Jackson and this demigod to be born, so I could begin my rightful conquest - my destiny. Ever since the day they were born, I've protected them, for they would be the keys to achieving my goal. I've grown restless, and I'm taking matters into my own hands now" Syn said before lifting up one hand. It wasn't the first time Percy would have to fight one of his friends who were possessed by a primordial entity. "I hereby announce the end of all Shadow-Dragons - their extinction"

"W-What are you talking about?" Terram questioned

"I suppose now that victory is inevitable, I will reveal my true intentions" Syn said. "I knew ever since birth, that if the other six supreme Shadow-Dragons were to die, I would be the one to collect their power. However, instead of killing them for it, I knew I had to wait for the arrival of two demigods whose blood would give me rule over the cosmos"

"So Calor was right... you're the traitor" Terram figured

Syn took a couple of steps forward. "I was never like the other dragons, who only cared for killing the gods... no... to me, the gods are nothing but annoying flies in my way. I will kill all other Shadow-Dragons, and then spill the blood of both demigods"

"You're a fool. You will never rule the universe" Terram said, growing a pair of his own arm-blades

"Not this one. I will corrupt and destroy the entire universe using my negative energy, and then build a new one fit to my will" Syn responded

Terram swallowed, and black sweat trickled down the side of his face. "Demigod, I don't suppose it's too late to team up"

"We don't have any other choice" Percy agreed

"Demigod and Shadow-Dragon working together? It's been eons since I've witnessed that" Syn chuckled. "Come, show me what two enemies who put their powers together for the 'greater good' can achieve"

Terram lunged first, slashing his arm-blade; Syn stayed in place, simply blocking with his forearm. Percy went in next, attempting to cut off his arm-blade, but only to find it was made of something much harder than Riptide.

"Clearly not much" Syn taunted

He held up a fist and opened it; both Percy and Terram were sent flying back to the edge of the shore. They got up quickly, but the sand at their feet swirled around and locked them in place. Shards of ice rapidly burst out of the ground, piercing their skin until Syn lowered his hand and stopped the torture.

"This body is fun when you really let loose; such a wide variety of powers all at my disposal"

Despite being on the brink of collapse, Percy got back up and charged forward. Inches away from swinging his blade, he noticed everything change into shattered glass. Knowing what was going on, he quickly jolted around and swung Riptide; the blade collided with Syn's arm-blade.

"It seems he's been in contact with the time stone for enough to have developed abilities from it, but you already know that, seeing as you managed to block my attack" Syn said

"Fight me yourself" Percy demanded

Syn kicked Percy in the chest, making him stagger back. "You'll die all the same"

They closed the distance between them and clashed blades, neither gaining the edge over the other. Syn thrusted his arm-blade forward, skimming Percy's neck; Percy took the delay to his advantage, slashing Riptide across his helmet.

"You're not half-bad in sword combat" Syn commemorated. "But your life would have ended so many times if wasn't for me, Perseus, even excluding Tartarus. All those times the blade didn't quite kill you, or it barely missed you... that was me"

"So you only saved me just so you could kill me yourself" Percy said

"Precisely" Syn's expression was unreadable behind the helmet, though his tone seemed less menacing

Percy lunged, and Syn didn't bother moving, so he staggered back from Riptide's slash. He was about to go in for another strike, but stopped when he heard the correct voice of the body in front of him.

"This is a loosing battle Percy" Layton said

"So you're just going to give up?" Percy asked. "I never took you as a quitter"

"I know when to sheath my blade when it's already out" Layton replied

"Well I'm not giving up" Percy said. "It wouldn't make sense for me to have come this far, just to give up now"

"I don't know how you do it, but you tend to believe in other more than they believe in themselves" Layton held out his hand. "If you really want to go for it, then I'll leave you one thing"

There was a bright purple flash that blinded Percy momentarily. When he came back to his senses, he felt rejuvenated; his wounds had been healed, and he felt faster and stronger, even more so then from his dip in the River Styx.

"What'd you do?" Percy asked as he noticed he was now wearing a white cape

His body twitched, meaning Syn was seconds away from coming back. "Percy, you inhabit the Spirit of Vengeance now"


	87. Chapter Twenty: Game Over

**Narrator **

**"Glad that's over with" **Hazel wiped the sweat off of her forehead, admiring the red sky that she had helped create. "Thanks so much for helping us, Lady Hecate. We couldn't have done it with you"

"It's no problem at all. After all, we're on the same team" the magic goddess replied

"So what? We can kill the dragons now?" Annabeth questioned - Hecate had healed her up after she had taken significant damage from the ship crashing

"I'm afraid that it won't be that big of a help" a loud, but familiar voice said

"Poseidon?" Annabeth said. "Lord Zeus and Hades too"

In fact, the demigods found that all twelve Olympians had gathered before them, which was strange; they had never seen all twelve of them together outside of the throne room.

"Syn's already turned on his comrades and absorbed their power" Hermes informed. "His fight with Percy could destroy the world, no, the entire galaxy if it continues"

"He's fighting Percy?" Annabeth asked in surprise

"The punk is doing pretty good, but I don't expect him to last much longer" Ares said

"It seems he's acquired the Spirit of Vengeance, which is the only reason he's survived thus far" Hera added

"Come, and let us watch this battle" Zeus said

In an instant, Annabeth and Hazel were transported to the beach that Percy and Mera had gone off too, and they spotted a raging battle in the distance.

"It seems the Olympians have come down from their high horse!" Syn exclaimed

"Is that Layton's body?" Hazel asked

"He's become too powerful, so he needs a human vessel to interact with our world" Athena explained

"Seriously, I don't mind taking you all on at once" Syn said as he knocked Percy down, picking him up by the throat. "It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of battling an Olympian, so why not fight all of them with my new power?"

Syn tossed Percy into the ocean, and Annabeth wanted to go after him, but she held back, knowing that she could easily die by getting any closer, and that Percy would heal in the water anyway.

"I heard you want to destroy the entire universe" Hades said. "That's quite the goal"

"It sounds to me like you're doubting my ability to do" Syn replied. "My negative energy will tear down the universe, reducing it to atoms, and then forming me a new world of my own will"

"Why haven't you done so then?" Hades inquired

"I'm just having a little bit of fun before sending my farewell" Syn answered. "But it seems that playtime is over"

"Hecate" Zeus instructed

"On it"

The ground began to shake immensely as Syn's body faded in and out of existence, as if he struggling to stay in their world; moments later, Layton and Syn were separated from each other, which somehow set off an explosion around them.

"It seems you've separated me from my vessel" Syn said, he was on his knees in the crater of the explosion

Only his silhouette was visible, but was so was Layton's; he stood up behind Syn, having been unfazed from the explosion due to his armor.

"Magic won't be enough to stop me now, even if you kill me"

The smoke form the explosion cleared out with a strong gust of wind; a light ring of fire ran around the crater, encircling the two in it.

"It's game over for you, Syn" Layton said, gripping the horns on Syn's head tightly

And then, it had to have been the most horrific thing that Annabeth had ever seen; it was saying a lot considering everything that she had been to, but in terms of pure disgustingness, there wasn't a moment she could think of that topped this one.

Layton tore Syn open in half, spilling all of the dragon's internal organs - which looked surprisingly human - blood, and bones; they littered the ground beneath the demigod, making a pool of pure gore.

"That was an impressive feat of strength, but I told you that killing me would have no effect" Syn said from above - his presence, processed as red and purple lightning, floated around them. "I've become one with eternity, infinity, and everything that there is"

Red thunderbolts began to shoot down into the forest, igniting multiple explosions that tore trees off of their roots.

"It seems that this truly is the end times" Demeter said

"Is there really nothing that we can do?" Hazel asked

There was a small burst of water, and Percy emerged from the water next to Annabeth, most of his injuries having been healed.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Apparently only the beginning of the end" Annabeth said, taking hold of his hand

"Hades can stop this" Layton insisted, walking over to the group. "The Reality Stone could fix everything and destroy his presence"

"Gods cannot use Infinity Stones, and Demigods wouldn't be able to handle their power, especially on this large of a scale" Hades pointed out

"Percy doesn't have a limiter, which means he should be fine handling it" Layton said

"A what?" Percy said

"I suppose it's only our choice" Zeus admitted. "Hades, hand the boy the stone"

"I'm lost. Could someone fill me in maybe?" Percy asked

Hades held up his hand to the sky, and a red stone that shone as bright as the sun appeared, floating above his hand, which he presented to Percy.

"Take the stone and try to imagine what everything would be like normally" Layton instructed

Percy took the stone from Hades's hands; it felt like seeing, touching, and smelling everything at once, if that was possible. He closed his eyes to concentrate, and in the darkness, he could see all of the destruction that Syn was causing around the world.

"You're not turning back time," Layton reminded, "you're just cancelling out everything Syn is doing"

The stone began to shine every brighter, and the multiple craters that had been caused by the explosion were being filled in with dirt; trees began to stand up on their own, and Syn's loud, cackling voice began to fade into the distance.

What happened next was mostly a blur, but when Percy opened up his eyes again, the world looked as normal as it could get - even though they were standing with all twelve olympians.

"That should get rid of the pest" Demeter said

"I'm afraid not" Zeus replied. "As the boy pointed out, we haven't turned back time, only canceled him out. The Shadow-Dragons still live, which means they'll need to be captured and returned to the archives"

"So we still have to hunt them down then" Percy figured

"That's correct" Zeus confirmed

"I can do it myself, that is, under one condition" Layton said

"I believe I know what it is" Hephaestus announced. "You want what we confiscated back, don't you?"

**Six Months Later (July 4th) **

Fireworks exploded up ahead, displaying images of the different battles in ancient times, but also including the more recently fought ones - Camp Half-Blood figured it was important to celebrate their hard-fought and well-deserved victories.

"I'm not trying to jinx anything, but we've had six whole months without any problems" Leo said

"That's totally jinxing it" Victor sighed

The Great Seven demigods had gathered at Camp Half-Blood to celebrate July 4th, along with Nico, Grover, and Hera's Trio Brigade - they had come up with the name themselves, thinking it would be better to have one.

"There must still be Shadow-Dragons out there though, considering, you know..." Annabeth said

"Poseidon told me that every dragon had been released, so that could be why" Percy replied

Following Syn's defeat, the Demigods had gone through a lengthy process to revive Jason, who had been killed by Toxicus early on in the battle; he was grateful to be alive again, but was also sorry that he was unable to help them out by dying so easily.

"If only things could always be like this, and then nature would have to stop getting hurt" Grover said, chewing on a tin can

"No one should have to get hurt anymore" Jason agreed

"But if there is problems, we'll be there to stop it" Ryan said, though he didn't like the idea. "I don't think any of us have the greatest pasts, which means having this responsibility is kind of a bummer, but it is what it is"

"You guys are so depressing, why can't we just enjoy the fireworks" Chloe pointed up to the sky, where another firework was set off

"Anybody hear that?" Leo said a couple of moments later

"Hear what?" Piper asked

Loud bells rang through the vicinity, raising the demigods' hairs and chilling them to the bone - the bells sound old, and as creepy as they could get. On top of that, it also sounded like there was an old clock playing in reverse, which added to the creepiness.

Next, the demigods were hit with a strong nausea, as if something was compelling them to go to sleep.

"My head's killing me" Frank grunted

By now, all of the demigods were on their knees in pain from the sound of the bells, and their vision was hazy, as much as it was spinning all over the place.

Footsteps approached from the forest, and they spotted a heavily-clothed figure coming towards them. They wore metal armor, a black cloak over it, a navy-blue bandana, and a beanie-like headwear over their hair, which hid their identity, with the exception of their barely visible eyes. On their back, they carried five different shaped staffs, which ranged from a double curved question mark to one that had a horned-skull on it.

He waved his hand, and the demigods felt their senses returning to normal, as if nothing had happened in the first place. Percy focused hard on the identity of the figure, and he recognized the unique silver eyes and hair that was sticking out.

"It's been a while, but you guys haven't changed one bit" Layton lowered down his bandana and removed his beanie

"I would have thought you were an enemy based off the magic you casted" Ryan rubbed the last bit of tiredness out of his eyes

"That was _your _magic?" Leo asked

"It's just the initial effect of being so close to all five of my weapons" Layton informed

"You mean the staffs" Annabeth said. "They look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it"

"Their the Sacred Staffs of Babel. I was in possession of all five of them at one point before, but the Olympians confiscated them for whatever reason" He explained. "I needed them if I was going to clean up the dragons"

"So did you do it?" Percy said

"As far as I know, they're all gone, but there's another problem" He said. "Majin Kai and Syn both went down relatively easily, but they left a pretty bad mark on the world"

"I don't like the sound of this" Leo narrowed his eyes

"The Mist is slowly crumbling down, and it has been ever since Kronos was defeated" He revealed. "It's exposing pantheons to one another, and soon enough, we'll be facing even greater threats"

**Elsewhere**

"Fury's getting impatient. Six months ago, New York was half-destroyed, but it was suddenly repaired out of the blue" Mr. Stark, one of the richest men in the world, said. "Yet, the people who died in the incident remain dead"

"There's only one force I know of that could do such a thing" Thor said

"You mean the Infinity Stones that you were talking about" Mr. Stark nodded. "I ran tons of tests on the radiation left over in that half of New York, and its unlike anything that I know of"

"It does have a bit of gamma radiation in it, but other than that, it was unearthly" Doctor Banner added

"I want to move in on these special people of teenagers that have been eluding me for a while now, maybe I can get some answers there" Mr. Stark said. "A few of them have access to Vibranium, which means I know just the person to bring them in"


	88. Book 5, One: The Scorched Day

**The Hidden Archives, Book 5: **The Seven Gates of Tartarus

**Synopsis: **More time has passed, and the Demigods - including Hera's Trio Brigade - have gotten comfortable with their new, peaceful and mortal lives. However, trouble stirs up when an excavation in Egypt causes an ancient artifact, released from the Hidden Archives, to be activated.

It seems that the most dangerous group from the Olympian's hidden book has been unleashed upon the world: The Seven Gates of Tartarus, powerful demigods who wield God-Slaying Magic, ready to extract their revenge on the gods who sealed them away.

How will our demigods deal with enemies unlike they've ever faced before? Just what weakness does this God-Slaying Magic have? Find out in the fifth installment of The Hidden Archives, but don't get too attached to the characters, because a demigod might just get slayed...

**Narrator / June 12th (11 Months Later) **

**Rocks shattered to pieces **as pickaxes were slammed against them. Empty water bottles, caused by the hot, Egyptian weather, were gathered into piles and put into bags; some miners were struggling to stay awake; and the strict, pushy boss demanded that they kept working towards the treasure that they had been seeking for years now.

"Boss, are you sure that the treasure is here?" said Samar, who was basically second-in-command

The boss, Mr. Rahman, put his pickaxe down and gave the younger miner a hard look. "Samar, sometimes you need to learn to go with flow. The treasure is here, and it's only a matter of time until we find it"

Ten minutes later, a miner came rushing over to the boss with urgent news. Samar and Mr. Rahman went over to over to the west section, where other miners were gathering around a six foot-wide, four-foot deep hole. Inside of it, a yellow jewel laid - its structure was intricate; it reflected the sun off of it with dominance; and small amounts of electricity sparked around it.

"Mr. Rahman... is that it?" Samar asked

"I believe it is." Mr. Rahman took the jewel and held it up to the sky, admiring the treasure he had been seeking for in the past ten years. "This will make us all millions."

Suddenly, dark clouds began to gather up in the sky, and thunder shook the terrain. Miners looked around with worry, but Mr. Rahman was stuck in a trance staring at the jewel with pride and joy. Then, the jewel began to spark up with more electricity, and it shot up into the sky, joining the thunderclouds.

Mr. Rahman, now half-furious and half-confused, looked around the area for an explanation on what just happened. A deathly, creepy, sound pierced his brain, and miners began to faint on the spot as rain began to pour from the thunderclouds. It sounded like old, slow bells, accompanied by the heavy clicking of a clock that seemed to count down his limited time.

"What in Hell," Mr. Rahman muttered

As soon as the last miner had fainted, a heavily-clothed figure appeared, walking towards them. They wore armor, the deepest shade of black that the human eyes could process; a dark-purple, ragged cloak on top of it; a bandana of the same purple color that hid most of their face; and on their back, they carried five different shaped staffs. In the rain, the tip of their silver hair reached their eyes.

"Who are you?" Mr. Rahman demanded. "And what have you done?"

"I should be asking you those questions," they replied

"What buisniess do you have here?"

The figure removed one of the staffs of their back - a staff made from black-wood that carried the skull of a cow with devil-horns on it - and pointed it at the miner. "To make your soul mine."

**1 Hour Later / New York **

"Jeez, it sure it hot out today," Chloe said

"It's either that, or it's just because you guys are in my presence," Leo replied

"Shut it Leo." Piper narrowed her eyes

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo had been out in the city with Chloe, who still wasn't that accustomed with the rest of society - her entire life, she had been bred by Hera to be the ultimate warrior, so she wasn't that use to being out in the city without the purpose of hunting monsters.

It had been Leo's idea to take a day off so that they could show her around the city and do normal people things - that was something that they all needed desperately after all the fighting they had been through.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Leo defend himself, "you guys all look depressed."

"I think it's the heat," Percy said. "I don't remember New York ever being this hot."

Annabeth attempted to look up at the sky, but even one glimpse hurt her eyes. "It better not be something supernatural."

"Apollo must be having a bad day or something," Jason guessed

"Someone should cheer him up, this heat is a real downer," Leo said

Passersby were dripping with sweat as if it were raining. Others went inside buildings with air conditioning in order to avoid the heat, while others sat down at tables and chugged bottles of water down. The heat wasn't getting any better, and every second it seemed like it was getting hotter and hotter, even if it was only slightly.

"It's one-hundred and ten degrees," Jason revealed while checking his phone - one that had been made by Leo that wouldn't attract monsters. "Something's definitely up."

"Yeah, even I'm starting to feel a little warm," Leo agreed

"The archive is picking up an origin of the heat," Chloe announced - her Vibranium glove, which could appear at any moment, displayed a screen with multiple details on the weather.

"Let's check it out," Annabeth suggested

The group of six made their way to a deeper part of the city, where much less people lived and less buildings were. It looked more like a rundown area where worser-off people could get a shot at living. Here, it felt almost twice as hot, and even Leo, who was resistant to heats, was sweating.

Out on an alleyway, a mass of flames shot out, traveling around the roofs of buildings until landing on a house in front of them. A ring of fire spread out around the ground, trapping the demigods in; from the flames on top of the house, a silhouette appeared.

"I haven't been out long and I've already found my first batch of demigods," said someone from inside the burning flames

"Looks like we spoke too soon," Leo said

Walking out of the flames came a boy who appeared to be their age. He had a cocky grin on his face, only made more menacing by his dark-red eyes, accompanied by his chestnut-brown hair and attire - a short-sleeved red shirt with black pants; on his left index finger, he wore a shiny, red metal ring.

"Tell me, what year is it?" He asked

"It's 2011," Piper answered

"So in other words, that's thousands of years of destruction I have to catch up on." The boy pointed his hand to the left, and a massive explosion was set off in the distance, melting buildings down in an instant and most likely vaporizing anyone in the blast radius

The demigods brought out their weapons and prepared for a fight, but deep inside, they were already intimidated by the power of the opponent in front of then, along with the fact of how confident they seemed to be.

"I'm willing to make a compromise that'll spare mortal lives," He offered. "Bring me to Hephaestus and I shall spare the lives of everyone in the city."

"Hephaestus is my dad, but I have no idea where he is," Leo replied. "Not that I would tell you anyways."

"Oh, so you're a son of the fire god?" He said. "In that case, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Scorch, and today begins the second annual Day of Tartarus!"

An aura of flames ignited around Scorch, flowing with intensity, like a nuke ready to go off at any moment, causing widespread disaster and destruction. Leo decided to attack first, putting his new training to the test, by shooting a column of flames from his hand.

"Don't be such a downer, you're ruining the festivities," Scorch said, pushing back the flames with his hand casually

Leo's column of flames exploded, swallowing up the entire house in front of them along with Scorch, who had been hit by it; It sent out multiple shockwaves of air, blocking the demigods's ears up.

"That's... not what I mean to do," Leo said disappointingly

"At least it should hurt him," Piper pointed out

The mass of flames caused by the explosion began to swirl around, before being absorbed by something inside of the flames: Scorch, who had his mouth wide open, consuming the flames as if it was food.

"Those are good flames, but I've tasted better." Scorch wiped his mouth as if he had eaten something crumby

"You... ate the flames?" Chloe questioned

"It seems your godly parents never told you the day that they came closest to extinction," Scorch said. "Today begins part two, beginning with you all."

"The Day of Tartarus... I've heard about this somewhere," Annabeth said

Scorch melted down into a pile of flames that shot forward, landing in front of Percy, where he transformed back to normal and smashed his head in against the building behind him.

"You may only be half-god, but that's good enough for me," Scorch growled

Blue flames burnt up around the hand that was pushing Percy's head against the wall by the face, and another explosion was set off, taking both of them in; the other demigods only barely managed to get behind Chloe's Vibranium shield for protection.

The smoke dispatched as Scorch waved his hand, walking out completely unharmed by the explosion. "I'll send your souls to Tartarus, where you belong!"

A large crater was formed underneath Scorch as his aura began to explode out of control, seconds away from busting everything in the vicinity to ashes. Unable to do anything in time, the demigods were forced to watch as the aura coming off of the enemy set off another massive explosion, swallowing them up whole.

The surrounding buildings all collapsed; screams were heard in the distance; and distant sirens were coming closer and closer to the scene. When the demigods regained consciousness, they were unable to move with all of the pieces of rubble on top of them. Flames still danced around the buildings tauntingly, boasting that they would burn forever.

Annabeth was less concerned about herself, and more about Percy, who had taken the explosion as well, and not before having been brutalized by the opponent. Broken in half was the right-side of Chloe's helmet; that same side of her armor was tattered and torn, despite being nearly indestructible. Leo, who was suppose to be resistant to flames and explosions, was feeling pain like he had never experienced before-literally.

"It seems that you all lived that. But that's no problem, because now I get the enjoyment of finishing you off myself," Scorch announced

The demigods attempted to push the rubble off of them, but they could muster absolutely no strength in aiding them. Instead they were forced to watch as Scorch walked closer to them, scanning around the area for his first target to pick off.

However, just before he could make his decision, the sound of bells ringing in the distance captivated his interest; he turned straight in front of him, which was behind the demigods, and noticed the silhouette of a figure entering the walls of flames around their area.

"It seems a new challenger has arrived," Scorch said with interest, "whoever they are, it's a demigod with a large magical power."

The demigod in question took hold of one of the staffs of their back - a staff with what appeared to be a a large, metal paper fan on it - and raised it up. In an instant, all of the surrounding flames were absorbed into it, reducing the immense heat and making the figure visible.

The contrasting colors of silver, black, and purple made it all obvious who had come, however, wether or not they would be able to deal with the threat was up for debate.

"You must be the one who seared the land," Layton said

"Yours truly," Scorch replied. "It seems I've finally met a knowledgeable demigod."

"The Seven Gates of Tartarus... to be honest, I hoped this day would never come," Layton admitted


End file.
